To Be A Hero Issue 2: Winner Take All!
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: The Sports Festival is here! Meaning there's an opportunity to be recognized by other Pro Heroes because of their potential, and for young Reina to prove to the world that her Quirk isn't something to be feared. But the question remains, who will take home the gold?
1. Prologue: Extra Measures

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _The following is a fan-based story. The anime & manga My Hero Academia and its characters with the exceptions of OCs is all owned by Funimation Entertainment, Crunchyroll, VRV, Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine, JNN (MBS), NNS (ytv), Viz Media, Bones, Kenji Nagasaki, Yosuke Kuroda, & Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release._

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _The story takes place during the My Hero Academia storyline, so scenes may or may not be altered. If you are not a fan of this kind of thing I advise you not to read ahead._

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS:**_

 _Kenta and Sabato my friends IRL; Couldn't have done this without ya ^_^! Kenta's OC Floyd or anyone with the name Aihara belongs to him and Gio Terebi is owned by Sabato._

* * *

 _-_ _ **UA High School; A Week After the Incident (Evening)**_ _-_

All the teachers felt uneasy about the recent attack on the USJ. Not only was the reason because the students, first years no less were put in danger but because most couldn't help but think if the Villains have some sort of hidden agenda since their aim was to kill All Might. What had aroused their suspicion even more was the fact that they tried to take one of the students that had been under their care since she had been a child… _**Reina Nouki**_.

Most of the teachers were left concerned by this by this.

The Principal of UA, Principal Nezu had called on the teachers for a meeting just a week after the incident, and had also asked the person in charge of the investigation; the detective one by the name of Naomasa Tsukauchi. The detective stood in front of the teachers, explaining to the teachers and Principal of the situation.

"The police have investigated the group calling themselves 'The League of Villains', and there does not appear to be anyone registered as Shigaraki in his 20s or 30s with a Quirk that lets him disintegrate whatever he touches." Naomasa explained, "It's the same with the Villain named Kurogiri with the Warp Gate. They're probably not citizens and are using false names. In other words they're people with unregistered Quirks who are part of society's underbelly."

"In other words we don't know anything about them…" A man, one with the name Sekijiro who had also been known as Vlad King.

"Not necessarily." Naomasa said, "When I was interviewing Reina-san, she mentioned that a man with the name Tadano Hitonari managed to defeat the Pro-Hero Caligraphine, by only using the devices or weapons he had carried." He soon took out the very same collar that was around Reina's neck the time of the incident that had been in a clear plastic bag labeled as evidence, "She also told me, he used this device to cancel out her Quirk when she fought with the creature named Nomu."

"What does that tell us exactly?" Hizashi, or Present Mic had asked.

The detective had replied, "I did some digging around, and last year there was several cases of Pro-Heroes and even those with potential of becoming a Hero had been either missing or found dead. Witnesses had said they only saw a man, who was armed with only weapons and a custom made collar. They couldn't describe his face since he always wore a gas mask. Rumors had also spreaded around the vicinity of where it had happened, that this man who committed these crimes… _**Doesn't posses a Quirk of his own.**_ "

The teacher and principals eyes widened at this newfound information as they looked to one another, exchanging various glances. Naomasa continued, "Reina-san witnessed the way he fought as well. He only used various skills that could be of military. He had every opportunity to use his Quirk against Caligraphine but he never did."

"In other words he was either confidant in his own physical abilities, technology and weapons, or he doesn't have a Quirk at all…" Another teacher, named Nemuri Kayama who had also been known as Midnight said, "... That is rather unsettling."

"In any case, once their ringleader, this Shigaraki's wounds heal, they'll definitely try again." A teacher named Snipe said, "It'll be a pain for us when that happens."

"Their ring leader…" All Might said looking concerned.

Principal Nezu had been quick to notice this from All Might, "Is there something the matter?" He asked.

All Might soon replied, "It's just that, the incident all together, is a bold attack that normal people wouldn't carry out even if they had the thought. To have him suddenly go on wild on his statements. Although he didn't reveal his Quirk, he kept on bragging on about Nomu's… Not to mention, he looked at young Nouki, knowing full well who she was… When things didn't go the way he wanted it to, he was visibly upset, especially when young Nouki told him that she didn't know him, at least that's what I heard from a friend of hers that witnessed what happened."

All Might placed his hand underneath his chin as he thought about the whole thing. He continued on, "Well… The incident with the Quirk was able to force my hand, but… He made immature, wild statements with a straight face. He bragged about his possessions even kept on insulting someone. He thought everything would simply go his way. Adding to what I saw of him when he carried out the attack, the picture I get of Shigaraki is… Someone who hasn't gotten rid of his childish sense of omnipotence-A man-child."

"A child with power?" Sekijiro said.

"Could it be that he never received the Quirk counseling every child gets in elementary school?" Nemuri suggested.

"Could be that." Hizashi had agreed, "Doesn't explain much to his connection to Reina-chan though."

"Well, what does that have to do with anything?" Snipe asked curiously.

Naomasa soon replied, "There was 72 Villains arrested prior to the attack at USJ. They were small timers who lurked in the back alleys. The problem however is how they all agreed with that man-child and followed him. In the current environment, saturated with heroes, villainous people who have been oppressed may be drawn to that kind of simple minded evil."

"That's true." Sekijiro said.

Snipe had added, "They're plenty of people who don't know what to do with their Quirks."

"Still, this is all alarming." Nemuri said.

"Well it's thanks to you Heroes that we are able to devote ourselves in our investigation." Naomasa said, "We'll expand our search network and continue to assist in arresting perpetrators, and we'll continue to look into Shigaraki's connection with Reina-san."

"We much appreciate it." Nezu said, "We'll do what we can to assist you in the investigation."

Thus after a Quick bow Naomasa took his leave, leaving the teachers alone in the room. They all had the same thought in their head as Sekijiro had spoken up first, "This is the kind of thing Alcina warned us about before she left."

All Might sighed as he said, "We all knew or rather... _**SHE**_ knew someone would come for her, but we didn't think it would be this soon. We always thought it would be after UA, when she had a better understanding of the Quirk she was born with."

Nemuri soon said, surprising almost everyone in the room, "Maybe it's time for Reina-chan to know the truth."

"No way!" Hizashi argued, "We gave her our word that we wouldn't say a word to her!"

"So you just want us to continue like her encounter with Shigaraki didn't happen?"

"That's _**EXACTLY**_ what I'm saying!"

"I agree." Snipe had said, "Besides how would we even explain it to her? About her life? _**The kind of family she came from**_?"

"Still it isn't fair that we've been keeping it from her." Keijiro countered, "I know we gave our word, but what good will it do when she begins to question what we've been telling her since she's been a child!? She's already been made a target and she might even start to suspect something after her encounter with a Villain! Would you rather she'd hear the truth from us, or from the wrong person!?"

Nemuri had soon added, "Besides… You know how Reina-chan is! She's very sensitive! If she learns the truth and gets scared from it she'll be more of a target than before! Not just from Villains, but from the government too!"

"Alright now settle down, please." Nezu had said calmly getting their attention on him, "Arguing amongst ourselves won't do us any good. It'll just keep bringing us back to the beginning."

"Than, what do you suggest we do sir?" Keijiro asked.

Nezu pondered at the thought for a moment or two before he gave his answer, "I understand your concerns about Reina-chan, and I understand why want to tell her, but we mustn't forget despite her age she is still that of a child. Only when Reina-chan understands her Quirk and _**regain control**_ over it is when we'll tell her."

All Might couldn't help but think back to the USJ incident. He had remembered a conversation he had with Shota when he decided to train her along with Izuku and Floyd. About the true power of her Quirk had been capable of doing. He had remembered seeing her eyes of gold during the incident; the sign of her true power being unleashed is what he had remembered Shota had warned him about. Though he knew that could only mean one thing if that had been the case.

"Principal Nezu…" All Might soon said, "... I have to admit that even I'm thinking of telling young Nouki the truth, but I will follow what you say for now. However what if… _**The effect on young Nouki is starting to wear off**_? What if the memories start to return?"

"I'm well aware of that possibility." Nezu replied, "We'll deal with it when that time comes, for now we do things simple. We do what we have done before and not say a word and make it seem like nothings wrong."

The teachers looked to one another as they pondered the same thought again. "And…?" Nemuri soon said, "What if she does hear it from the wrong person?"

Nezu let out a sigh before he replied, "Than we honor _**her**_ wish like we did before… _**We'll prevent her from being taken.**_ "

* * *

 **-** ** _ **Aizawa Residence**_** **-**

It had been a peaceful night in the small neighborhood. Everyone had been asleep enjoying whatever dreams that they were having. It had mostly been quiet, except for the occasional dog barks or any sort of animal that had been up and about. For the most part it didn't bother anyone since that had been a common thing. However tonight, the dogs in the neighborhood were being more rowdy as they barked loudly as if they were intended on waking the whole world.

Some owners didn't pay mind to it, though others on the other hand went to go and see what the problem was. When they did however they were greeted with quite a sight. All the cars around the block, the trash cans, the garbage that laid around it, even the flower petals and leaves were all floating around. At least that's how it was at first; for within a few moments some of the cars were crushed into a ball by an unknown force; people screamed when their windows of their homes suddenly shattered into a million pieces. The petals had gotten smaller as they had ripped themselves apart, and the garbage started to fly in random directions nearly hitting people that had been outside.

People suspected that it had been a child who could not yet control their Quirk. What most didn't expect was it had been coming from a young teenage girl. Shino and Ryuko both immediately jumped out of their own bed when they heard Reina screaming down the hall.

They didn't even bother to look outside when they heard the people screaming followed by the sound of glass breaking. They approached her door as the screams got louder.

"Reina-chan!" Ryuko exclaimed as she knocked on the door hard, "Reina-chan, if you can hear us, than open the door!"

"Reina-chan please!" Shino shouted.

They both jumped suddenly when they heard something break their own window; only to find that it had been an old pile of magazines that had come crashing through the window.

"Go help the people outside!" Shino told Ryuko, as they heard more screams, "I'll handle this somehow!"

"Right!" Ryuko said before she ran out through the window.

Shino looked around the house as she wonder what she could use, as more objects in the home started to shake. She grabbed the first thing she could find which had been a chair, and used it to hit the door. After a couple of swings, she managed to break the lock; she quickly slid the door open as she saw Reina had been thrashing around in the futon screaming and crying as several objects in her room floated off the ground in a circular like motion.

Shino quickly ran to Reina as she grabbed her shoulders. "Reina-chan wake up!" Shino exclaimed as she shook her, "You're having a nightmare! Whatever your seeing is not real! Please wake up!"

Reina soon yelled with her eyes shut, "Please don't do this! I don't want to go with you! Someone save me! Please someone save me!"

"Reina-chan please open your eyes!" Shino said before she , "No one is trying to take you! You're safe!"

At that Reina shot open her eyes with a gasp, and Shino saw the familiar golden color as her body shook with fear. Shino's eyes widened slightly at this but made sure Reina didn't notice her reaction.

"Shino… Obasan…?" Reina said as here voice quivered.

Shino pulled Reina into a hug, just as the objects dropped onto the floor which had gone unnoticed by the young girl as she tried to prevent herself from hyperventilating; Ryuko soon returned as she had managed to calm everyone outside, just as she saw Reina in her arms.

"Shino-obasan…." Reina said as her body shook a little, "... They were-They were coming for me… They killed everyone… I couldn't save them… I didn't know what to-"

Shino gently shushed her as she massaged her back gently as to calm her down. "Your alright Reina-chan…" Shino said to her gently, "No one is going to take you… Your friends are alright… They all are… Don't be scared okay?"

Reina this time couldn't say anything as she sobbed quietly in Shino's arms. Ryuko sighed as a car alarm was heard just outside as she couldn't help but have a solemn look while Reina continued to drown herself in tears.

( _ **Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening Theme-Gimme! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )


	2. Chapter 1: An Opportunity Opens

( _ **Opening Theme:**_ _**Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening Theme-Gimme! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )

 _ **RING! RING! RING!**_

A young girl let out a groan as the alarm on her phone went off. She turned on her side as she reached out to pick her phone up off the floor. Pressing a button on it, the alarm went silent as she looked at the time. "Ugh…" She groaned, before she put her hand on the side, "... I wanna sleep some more."

Just as she said this the door suddenly slide open, revealing Ryuko who jumped high into the air. "Reina-chan~!" Ryuko said in a sing song fashion as she threw her arms around the girl named Reina making her let out a squeak of some kind.

"Ryuko-chan, why do you do this?" The girl named Reina said as she let out a groan.

"It's time get up and go to school!" Ryuko said as she sat herself up, "We made you breakfast, so get on your uniform, wash up, and come into the kitchen!"

"Okay, okay." She said as she sat herself up, "Just give me a second to get ready."

"Of course!" Ryuko said before she got out of the room to give her some privacy.

Reina took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, fixing her bed head a bit; She moved some of her bangs out of the way, revealing the black eye on her forehead, which looked into the mirror and blinked every now and than.

"You better not cause any problems for me today, good old Quirk of mine."

She started to brush her hair as to get rid of the tangles, before she went to get her uniform for UA which hung from a close hanger just on her closet door. Once she got on her uniform, tied her hair back into a ponytail and wrapped a set of bandages around her head, got on her hoodie and red baseball hat, she headed into the kitchen where Shino and Ryuko, two members from the group known as the Wild Wild Pussycats as they greeted her with a smile.

* * *

 _ **My name is Reina Nouki.**_

 _ **I'm fifteen years old, and am officially a student at the famous academy known as UA.**_

 _ **This world I live in, is basically like that of a comic book; everyone in the whole world has a super power, or what we like to call a Quirk.**_

 _ **No one knows why, or how, but like some things in life, humanity just learned to live with it, and thus we live in a superhuman society where people can become two things.**_

 _ **They can either be a Hero, or they can be a Villain.**_

 _ **Me? I'm training to become a Hero; my Quirk on the other hand, some people might say it's more of a Villain than it is that of a Hero.**_

 _ **Let me explain.**_

 _ **My Quirk is a mental type Quirk which is rare as far as I'm told, and it's known as Mental Manipulation; the source of it all is the third eye I was born with. I can manipulate the minds of others, and make them see things that aren't really there. The only problem is I can't control it, as it can affect both good and bad people which is why I hide it whenever I go out; which is a lot.**_

 _ **Though at the very least I'm not entirely helpless.**_

 _ **Not only do I have my training from my Guardian, but my Quirk comes with a secondary ability. Normally when I have the third eye out, I would make things move without even touching them. But thanks to a certain someone's training I did over the summer, I can use it without having to show it.**_

 _ **Okay, there's a limited time to when I use it, but hey it's better than nothing right?**_

 _ **Oh yeah? Did I mention that a couple of friends of mine go to UA like I do?**_

* * *

Reina finished everything on her plate as she wiped her mouth with a napkin that had been nearby. "Thanks for the meal." She said as she went to grab her bag before heading to the door after putting on her red hat, "I'll see you guys after school."

"Oh hold on a second Reina-chan!" Shino said. She went over to Reina handing two things; A bento box and what looked to be a pager.

"A pager Shino-obasan?" Reina asked, "I get the bento box, but what would I need this for?"

"It's just in case something happens and you lose your phone." Ryuko reasoned, "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Promise you'll hold onto it?" Shino asked her with a smile.

Reina looked to the pager before she put it in her skirt pocket, "I promise and thanks." She said with a smile.

It hadn't been long before they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Reina-chan!? You ready yet!? Let's get going!" A familiar voice said on the other side of the door.

"Kay!" She said, as she went to the door, "See you guys later!"

"See you tonight!" Ryuko said as she waved with a cat like smile on her face. After Reina put on her rollerblades and pads, she opened the door revealing two people. One was a boy with freckles on his face with his hair green and a bit wavy, while the other had a hair like a paintbrush and was an African-Japanese. Both of them wore a UA uniform like she did, but obviously it was the boy version.

"Morning Izuku-kun, Floyd-kun." Reina greeted with a smile as she shut the door behind her.

"Morning Reina-chan." The boy named Izuku greeted as he smiled back.

"Nice to see that you woke up on time for once!" The boy named Floyd said as he put his hands behind the back of his head.

Reina laughed sarcastically before she said, "Gee, you're hilarious."

Izuku soon looked at his watch, "We should go, if we hurry we can catch the train."

"Last one there is an expired mochi!" Floyd said before he started running.

"Hey!" Reina yelled before she started to go after him with her rollerblades, "That's cheating! You're not supposed to have a head start!"

"H-hey!" Izuku stammered before he ran after them too, "Wait for me!"

Thus the three of them started to race towards the train station, with Floyd taking the lead despite the fact that Reina was on rollerblades.

* * *

 _ **These are my two best friends.**_

 _ **The one with the hair like a paintbrush is Floyd Aihara, and the cute green haired boy is Izuku Midoriya. I've been with these two since middle school, and as you can tell we get along well.**_

 _ **Izuku-kun I've met in my first year in middle school, and Floyd-kun I've met when I was in my second year.**_

 _ **Between you and me, Izuku-kun used to be Quirkless, that is until our final year in middle school when we met the Symbol of Peace himself All Might. He gave him a Quirk called One for All, which gives him crazy super strength.**_

 _ **The downside to that, since he's still new to the Quirk his bones literally shatter when he punches or even so much flick his finger when using it.**_

 _ **Though that doesn't stop him; that's one of things I like about him as a friend. He's like a brother to me, and he thinks of my like I'm his sister, which is nice.**_

 _ **Floyd-kun came from America along with his family when his Quirk started show up. His parents are both Pro-Heroes, and he wants to be like them someday.**_

 _ **He and I at first didn't get along when I beated him in a race during middle school PE, though after we finally talked to each other we got along and saw that we had more in common.**_

 _ **His Quirk allows him to draw all sorts of stuff, to help out when it comes to battle such as weapons or tools. It can get a little messy when it comes to the ink he produces though, but Izuku and I don't mind it as much as the others though.**_

* * *

The three of them managed to get to the train, with Floyd beating them too it. Though they had to look forward to a crowded train since it had just happened to rush hour at the time. They managed to find space as they stood between the gaps of people and holding onto the railing provided.

"Quit smiling Floyd-kun!" Reina said as she stood with her rollerblades on, "The only reason why you won is because you had a head start!"

Floyd laughed as he said sticking out his tongue, "Now, now Reina-chan! It's not my fault I have the Supersonic speed of Kayefi Dee!"

"Kayefi who now?" Izuku asked as he tilted his head a little.

"You are so going to get it when I come over to your house to play Smash!" Reina grumbled as she squinted at him.

"That reminds me." Izuku said before looking to Floyd, "Did you pre-order that new Hero game Floyd-san?"

Floyd replied with a smile with a peace sign, "Hehe, seconds before the sale began, my guy!"

Right when Reina was about to ask, the train suddenly came to abrupt stop making the three of them stumble. Reina's hand suddenly slipped from the handle causing her to fall back into someone, causing whoever it had been to grunt.

"Oh, I'm sor-" Reina said before cutting herself off. She saw she had fallen into a familiar boy with blonde spiky hair and red eyes; he looked just as surprised as she was. "Katsuki-kun!?" Reina exclaimed as her face turned red a little.

"Reina!?" The boy named Katsuki exclaimed as his face turned red as well at how close she was, "What are you doing here!?"

"Hey, are you oka- **KAA-CHAN!?** " Izuku started to ask before he noticed Katsuki.

" **DEKU!?** " Katsuki soon yelled making Reina jump.

Floyd soon yelled noticing Katsuki too, " **PISS FOR BRAINS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS TRAIN!?** "

" **I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING, HALF-BREED!** " Katsuki yelled.

" **I'M TRYING TO GET TO SCHOOL!** " Floyd shouted, " **I JUST DIDN'T EXPECT TO FIND YOU HERE!** "

" **I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE EITHER!** " Katsuki barked back.

"Guys, don't fight here!" Reina said.

"We're on public train, you two." Izuku said nervously.

" **SHUT UP YOU DAMN NE-!** "

The train came to an abrupt stop again as the four of them found themselves falling on top of each other. Everyone gave them an awkward look at the fact that they were in a pile, and Reina just happened to be on top of Katsuki which made his face go red as a cherry; Reina found herself blushing too again at the fact her nose was practically touching his.

"Uh…" Reina said awkwardly as she found herself struggling to look at him, "... Good morning?"

"Ye-yeah." Katsuki said trying to avoid her gaze as his face was still red, "That's what I meant to say before."

" **STOP MAKING GOO-GOO EYES AT REINA-CHAN!** " Floyd yelled at Katsuki.

" **GO AND DIE YOU INKHEAD LOSER!** " Katsuki yelled back at him as he tried to move.

"Seriously?" Reina said as she tried to move as well but couldn't, "Right now?"

* * *

 _ **That's my other best friend, Katsuki Bakugou, and he's Floyd-kun's rival, since middle school. He's also Izuku-kun's childhood friend, but let's just say their relationship is a bit complicated now.**_

 _ **His Quirk is he can explosions from his hands, thanks to the sweat he produces from his body. Most of the time he tells people off, and occasionally starts a fight with Floyd-kun now and again, but the thing is he never wants to start a fight with me.**_

 _ **I'm serious, I'll get the occasional pinch on the cheek, or even him calling me Lollipop head or idiot, but he's never had a quote on quote violent outburst with me, not even once since I've known him**_

 _ **Not to mention, between, him, Floyd-kun and Izuku-kun, if I ever feel like something's bothering me, I'll go to him for help, or ask him for advice. He's surprisingly good with that kind of stuff.**_

 _ **I don't know what it is, but there's just something about him, that makes me drawn to him in some way.**_

 _ **I can't really explain it, but when I'm around him now, my heart beats like a jackhammer; It wasn't like that before, but since the Villain attack, it's like that now.**_

 _ **The other thing is that, it's almost as if I've known him my whole life, you know?**_

 _ **It's a bit strange to me, honestly.**_

* * *

Reina just laid there on top of Katsuki as Floyd and him continued to argue, despite her and Izuku being in close proximity with one another.

"I'll beat you from head to toe, you nuclear disaster!" Floyd shouted.

"I wanna see you try, you damn American Loser!" Katsuki yelled.

Reina groaned out of annoyance as she said, "Guys, you do realize we're in a doggy pile right now right?"

"Yeah, shouldn't we maybe try to get out of this first?" Izuku asked with his voice muffled.

"It's your own damn fault! You fell right into me!" Katsuki yelled.

Floyd said to him as he flipped him off, " **OH, UP YOURS YOU TRIGGER HAPPY BASTARD!** "

Just as they went to untangle themselves from the mess, they realized that the train had stopped right where there were supposed to get off. " **OKAY, WE MIGHT WANT TO MOVE NOW!** " Reina yelled as she quickly stood knocking Floyd and Izuku off of her in the process, "Gah! Sorry guys!"

"It's okay, but we might want to run!" Izuku yelled as he got his bag heading towards the train doors along with Reina.

Floyd yelled as he dragged Katsuki behind him, " **YOU HEARD THE MAN, TRIGGER HAPPY LOSER! MOVE BITCH!** "

" **DON'T DRAG ME! I CAN RUN YOU KNOW!** " Katsuki yelled as he shook himself out of his grip, before he ran ahead. Thus the four of them ran out of the train just as the doors closed and the train departed. "Holy crap, we made it." Reina said as she caught her breath. Though it wasn't long before she looked at her watch as she screamed at the time.

" **CHEESE AND CRACKERS, IT'S 7:55!** " She exclaimed, " **WE GOTTA GET OUR ASSES TO HOMEROOM!** "

" **IT'S THAT LATE ALREADY!?** " Izuku shouted.

" **ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME!?** " Katsuki exclaimed.

" **EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!** " Floyd suddenly yelled as he ran ahead.

" **NOT AGAIN!** " Reina yelled as she dashed with her rollerblades, " **DON'T LEAVE US HERE!** "

" **REINA-CHAN! FLOYD-SAN! WAIT UP!** " Izuku yelled as he ran after them.

" **GOD-DAMNIT DON'T RUN AHEAD LIKE THAT!** " Katsuki yelled following behind them posthaste.

All four of them were just dashing towards UA, nearly knocking over a couple of students as they dashed at full speed. They managed to change shoes before they headed up the stairs running towards their classroom, making some of the students that were out in the hall spin. Just as they managed to reach the classroom, Reina opened the door with a bit of force.

" **GOOD MORNING!** " She yelled before she fell over face first on the ground courtesy of Floyd, Izuku and Katsuki, and they found themselves in a dog pile again, "Ouch…" She groaned.

A girl with silver hair and a pair of wings approached them as she and a girl with brown hair helped them up off the floor; Their names were Chouko Shoichi and Ochaco Uraraka. "You guys just made it, Aizawa-sensei and Aihara-sensei haven't arrived yet." Chouko said.

"Yeah, you guys timed it perfectly!" Ochaco said with a smile as she didn't realize that Izuku's face was red when she went to help him up.

"Really?" Reina asked before she sighed with relief, "Thank God, I won't get a scolding."

"Ditto." Floyd said as he sighed with relief as well.

"Yo, dude!" A teen with huge unkempt burgundy red hair said to Floyd as he waved to him, with his Switch in his other hand; This young man was named Gioco Terebi, though many knew him as Gio, "Check out this new game I bought!"

Before anyone knew it, Floyd was suddenly over at Gio's desk looking over his shoulder at the game he had gotten. "Bro! You got the demo to DMC5!?" Floyd exclaimed.

"Hells yeah bro! Got it from my uncle who's the developer!" Gio said.

Floyd squeed before saying excitedly, " **DEADASS?!** "

" **DEADASS BRO!** " Gio yelled as excited as he was, " **HE WAS AT E3 DURING THEIR CONFERENCE!** "

"Wait a minute… How did you get it on the Switch?" Reina asked, "I thought it was for the PS4."

"Well, that's quite an interesting story, you see-" Gio started to say before he had gotten cut off by the schools bell. Just as this was heard, Lena and Shota soon stepped into the room after sliding the door open. "Alright kiddies!" Lena said, "Sit down in your seats and lets get the day started!"

The students did as they were told as they sat down in their designated seats. Lena got together the papers they had gotten from the teachers office.

Shota soon said, "We reviewed the results of the rescue training you did. And despite all that took place, everyone did well in each of the exercises."

Lena added as she stretched a little, "Yep, even though a certain twosome wouldn't stop with their damn rivalry."

Floyd laughed nervously as he said, "Not my fault."

"Same here." Katsuki said in his usual tone of voice.

Lena hit them both on the head, making them nearly hit their desks, " **TAKE RESPONSIBILITY YOU TWO!** "

" **STUDENT** **ABUSE!** " Floyd yelled, " **THIS IS STUDENT ABUSE! I'M TELLING MOM!** "

" **YOU DAMN EXTRA! I'LL KILL YA!** " Katsuki yelled not even caring about the bump on his head.

Lena yelled at the young blonde teen, " **RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, BRAT! DON'T FORGET WHO HAS YOUR MOM ON SPEED DIAL!** "

"Man, he would even say that to a teacher?" A student Denki Kaminari said honestly impressed.

"Talk about guts." Another student named Kyoka Jiro said.

Shota soon cleared his throat getting Lena's attention, "Are you done?" Lena merely nodded before she stood beside him. "Now where were we before Aihara-sensei interrupted?" Shota said; Lena soon showed him the papers seeing as how for the moment Shota's arms were both wrapped in casts.

"Ah right." Shota said after taking one look at what was written, "We have an announcement to make before the day starts. The rescue training you all endured was just the beginning. The real fight starts here..."

The students tensed up at this as they all each had the same thought.

"A fight?" Katsuki said with a quizzical expression.

"What does that mean?" Reina said a bit scared.

"Don't tell me!" Izuku said.

"Could it be!?" Floyd exclaimed.

"Another Villain attack!?" A student named Minoru Mineta exclaimed as his body shook.

"... The UA's Sports Festival is drawing near." Shota had finished.

" **THAT'S A SUPER NORMAL SCHOOL ACTIVITY!** " Most of the students shouted out of excitement.

" **DAMN IT SHOTA!** " Reina yelled to her Guardian, " **DON'T SURPRISE US LIKE THAT!** "

"Oh man I'm so pumped!" A student with red spiky hair named Eijirou Kirishima said as he stood up from his seat, "The Sports Festival is one of the best school events ev-"

"Wait, hold on a second Aizawa-sensei!" Denki said cutting him off, "Is it really okay to have the sports festival after the Villains snuck inside?"

"Yeah, don't you think it might be too soon?" Chouko asked.

"What if the Villains attack us again?" A student named Mashirao Ojiro asked.

"And what if they come after Reina-chan again?" Fubuki had signed.

Shota had soon replied, "Apparently they think of it as showing UA that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event."

"Not to mention that as far as we're told the security will be five times stronger than it was in the previous years." Lena added, "But that's not as important as what this means for all of you! This is a huge chance for you, when you participate in this festival! It sure as hell won't be cancelled because a few Villains found their way in!"

"But isn't that a good enough reason?" Mineta said, "It's just a festival of sports."

"Oh, it's anything but that." Reina said to Mineta surprising him a bit.

"Mineta-kun? Have you never seen the UA Sports Festival before?" Izuku asked as he turned to him, seeing as how he was sitting behind him.

"Of course I have!" Mineta said, "That's not what I meant!" Though some if not most really didn't buy what Mineta had been saying as they all gave him a look, even Lena.

Shota soon started to explain, knowing Mineta didn't quite understand, "Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you all know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory, and now for Japan what has taken those Olympics is the UA Sports Festival."

Lena soon added, "And you should all know that all the top Heroes all around the country will be watching for the purposes of scouting! Like I said this is one hell of an opportunity! It's typical for students that graduate here to join a pro agency as a sidekick."

"Though a lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks." Kyoka added, "I feel like that's gonna be Kaminari, since he's dumb."

"Ooooh." Most of the students said.

"Hey! That's harsh!" Denki said.

Shota soon continued on, "Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and more popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro then the path of your future will open up at this event."

"This happens once a year, that means you'll get three chances!" Lena said, "No other Heroes can't afford to miss this event. If you understand that, than I better not see any of you slack off! This is one opportunity you can't afford to screw up!"

All the students cheered as they were excited about the Sports Festival coming up. Reina included as she let out her biggest cheer along with her classmates, although-

" _ **Rei-chan.**_ "

Reina had been taken back slightly when she saw the familiar boy with the red hat stood just at her desk, with his head on his desk while using his arms as a pillow. He had that familiar smile on his face, that seemed to have hypnotized her.

" _ **I know you'll do great Rei-chan**_."

The minute Reina blinked the boy had suddenly been gone just like that. Reina lost her smile a little before she looked to the old red hat that sat on her desk.

* * *

 _ **I know the Sports Festival is supposed to be this exciting thing for us, since we can only be in this for as long as we're in UA, but honestly, I have other things that are just on my mind.**_

 _ **That boy… He keeps appearing and reappearing more frequently since the Villains attack.**_

 _ **Katsuki-kun is the only one outside of Shota and the other Pro-Heroes I've known, who knows the side effect of my Quirk.**_

 _ **I see things that aren't really there or have vivid dreams because of it.**_

 _ **I used get one or the other once in awhile but now… It's like this everyday since the attack; Both the dreams and the hallucinations.**_

 _ **That man… Tomura Shigaraki knew my name.**_

 _ **And I think I might have an idea as to how...**_

* * *

- _ **Later that Afternoon**_ -

Before anyone knew it, it had already been the lunch period as the teachers in each classroom left to have a break of their own. Most of the students in Class 1-A were excited and had chartered amongst themselves because of the announcement made today about the Sports Festival as most if not all were super excited about it.

"Even though all that stuff happened, I'm really getting excited!" Eijirou said.

"Me too!" A student by the name of Hanta Sero said, "If we put on a good show and stand out we'll have taken the first step to becoming a Pro!"

"It was worth coming to UA!" Another student named Rikado Sato added.

Chouko's cousin, one named Fumikage Tokiyama had told them, "Keep in mind that we only receive a few chances, so we can't afford to miss this."

"You said it Fu-kun!" Chouko said, "Everyone here will be sure to do their best!"

"Oh man I'm kinda getting nervous about it!" Toru Hagakure added, "Doesn't it make you nervous Ojiro-kun? We have to do our best to stand out."

"You said it." Mashirao Ojiro said before thinking to himself mentally, " _Although the Pro Heroes might not notice you unless you try really hard._ "

"Oh dear what will I do?" A student named Yuga Aoyama said as he posed, "I stand out just by standing still, so the scouts won't be able to stop looking at me right?"

Floyd snickered before he said, "I'll definitely stand out! Because I'm the son of the two best Pro-Heroes of America!"

"Aren't you being a bit egotistical?" Gio asked.

" **NOPE!** " Floyd shouted with a smile.

"Man, you and Shoji are lucky." Denki said, "Like you said, you're the son of Calligraphine and Lead Zeppeli, and Shoji has a brawn that stands on its own."

"There's no point if I cannot show my usefulness." Mezo Shoji said.

Kyoka chuckled as she said to Denki, "I think you're gonna stand out the most!"

" **HEY! DON'T MENTION THAT!** " Denki yelled as he was embarrassed, though most of the students were confused by why he had been so embarrassed excluding Momo.

"Everyone is so into it." Izuku commented.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Tenya said as he stood up from his seat, "We have enrolled here to become Heroes, so of course we would get fired up! Don't you agree Reina-kun?"

Reina seemed to be in her own world as she looked to her red hat; she only had seemed to snap out of it when Chouko tapped her on her shoulder. "Reina-chan? Is something wrong?" Chouko asked.

Reina smiled as she shook her head, setting her hat aside, "It's nothing I'm just thinking about something."

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Fumikage asked as he approached her, "You seemed to be in your own world the entire time in class."

"It's alright." She said with a reassured smile before she came up with a quick lie, "I guess I was just thinking about the Sports Festival, that's all."

"That reminds me, Aizawa-sensei must've taken you to see these kind of things when you were a kid right?" Izuku asked.

"You must've been at the front row for everything." Tenya added, "Considering his status as a Pro-Hero in all."

Floyd soon jumped into the conversation as he said, "Oh yeah! You must've had the VIP pass for the Sports Festival!"

"You must've been super lucky!" Gio added.

"Well yes and no." Reina replied before she gave a brief explanation, "They usually have Shota announce the events and fights along with Hizashi-san for the radio or TV; I wouldn't be surprised if he was again this year. When I came here as a kid, I sat up in the box with the other teachers and Nezu-chan."

They looked to each other at what Reina called the Principal; though it did fit him since he was technically a living cute animal. Reina soon bought their attention back to her as she said, "I'm just a bit taken back at the fact that I'll be participating in the Sports Festival. It's kind of like how I felt when I found out I passed the Entrance Exams."

"You'll do well, I'm sure of it!" Izuku said, "If anyone can do their best it's you Reina-chan!"

"Yeah, not to mention you'll be sure to get noticed by a ton of Pro Heroes with that Quirk you have!" Chouko said.

"Shoichi-kun has a point." Tenya said, "Your Quirk is indeed a powerful, and incredibly useful. You'll come up with some tricks, I'm sure of it."

"Indeed." Fumikage added, "You're quick to improvising."

"Yup! What he said!" Floyd said.

"You definitely did some mean improvising in the entrance exams!" Gio added.

Reina's face turned a little at her friends comments; sure she expected Izuku and Floyd to make their usual comments like that though, her new classmates… She expected something different; than again they didn't know what her Quirk could really do. She hid that with a smile, "Thanks a lot you guys." She soon said to herself mentally, "... _Though getting noticed by pro-heroes might be exaggerated._ "

"Everyone…" They soon heard Ochaco say. The group turned to her, but jumped at the fact that Ochaco actually looked intimidating, "... _**LET'S DO OUR BEST!**_ " She said in an ominous tone of voice.

" **WHAT THE HELL!?** " Reina exclaimed as she nearly jumped from her seat.

"U-U-Uraraka-san!" Izuku stammered, "Y-Y-Your face!"

"Why do you look scary!?" Floyd exclaimed, "Aren't you supposed to be the cute one!?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the cute Uraraka!?" Gio yelled.

Mina Ashido soon took notice of this, "Huh? What's the matter Uraraka? You don't look as carefree as before."

"Right!?" Gio said, "She looks scary!"

Floyd added, "Like something from a Wes Craven film!"

Mineta couldn't help but turn red as he had a thought, "Maybe it's a PM-"

Before Mineta could even finish, a student named Tsuyu Asui slapped him across the face with her tongue. Ochaco raised her fist in the air, still having an intimidating look on her face. "Everyone! I'm going to do my best!"

"Yeah!" Tenya said as he raised his fist too.

"Uh-O-Okay!" Izuku stammered.

"I don't even know how I should comment this." Reina said as she shrugged a little, as Ochaco continued to cheer very demonic like. Chouko soon had a thought in her head, "That reminds me… I wonder what Uraraka-chan's reasoning for attending UA is."

"Oh yeah…" Izuku said, "... I never asked either."

"I must admit, I'm curious as well." Fumikage said.

"Me too." Reina said, "I wonder what it could be…"

"Why don't we ask?" Floyd suggested.

A little time had passed before the class dispersed to go and eat their lunches either with a group, or just by themselves. Reina and her group decided to eat out in the courtyard as they had set up the a small picnic so that they could sit comfortably on the grass. Though it hadn't been long before one of them had brought up the question.

"My reason for becoming a Pro-Hero?" Ochaco said as she ate from her bento box, "You guys want to know it?"

"Yeah, it's been on our mind since we first met you." Reina explained.

"Everyone has their reason for coming to UA." Floyd added, "So what's yours?"

Ochaco soon stammered a bit as she suddenly had a nervous look on her face, suddenly, "My reason… Well… It's because… Um…"

The group gave her a somewhat suspicious look on their face as they saw Ochaco struggle with her words. Though they saw the look on her face as they realized what her reasoning was. "Uraraka-chan!" Chouko said putting a hand to her cheek, "Don't tell me-!"

"You're reasoning is…" Fumikage said.

"For the money!?" Izuku finished as Ochaco laughed with embarrassment.

"You want to become a Hero just for money!?" Floyd exclaimed.

"To boil it down simply yes." Ochaco replied.

"That sounds a bit selfish." Gio said as he played on a 3DS.

Ochaco let out a groan as she said, "I know, I know what it sounds like. You all must have an admirable reason and motivations so it's embarrassing."

"Why?" Tenya asked, "How is having a goal to support your livelihood not admirable?"

"Right, but it is unexpected." Izuku added.

"Yeah, besides you don't seem like the type to do it just money." Reina said, "There's gotta be more to it than that, right?"

Ochaco twiddled her thumbs a little before she replied, "Well… My family owns a construction company, but we haven't been working at all so… We're flat out broke. This isn't really something to tell other people, though…"

"A construction company you say?" Gio said, "That's a new one."

Izuku soon realized something before he said, "With her Quirk, if she gets a Hero license then it would bring costs way down right?"

"With her Quirk it can come in handy when it comes to construction." Fumikage added.

"You have a point." Tenya said, "With Uraraka-kun's help they would have no need for heavy equipment."

"Yes!" Ochaco said, "That's exactly what I told my dad when I was little! But…"

"But, he told you otherwise?" Reina asked.

"Yes and no." Ochaco replied, "He told me that he'd rather see me achieve my dream, and well… He also said he'd rather go on a vacation with me and mom. That's why…" Ochaco said as she clenched her hand, "... I'll definitely become a Hero and make money, and let my parents take it easy." Everyone in the group had been moved by this kind of motivation as they looked to Ochaco with awe.

Reina seemed to have smiled at this as well as she had a thought; despite her wanting to become a Hero for money she had to admit in her own way, it was for a good cause. She couldn't help but admire that as she looked to her with admiration. No wonder I had a feeling we would get along is what she thought to herself. She had been bought out of her thoughts as was the others when Tenya started to clap.

"Bravo!" He said, "Uraraka-kun bravo!"

"That is the best!" Chouko said as she clapped too.

" **BEST MOTIVATION EVER!** " Gio yelled as he was in tears.

"It is admirable." Fumikage commented.

Ochaco smiled at this as she rubbed the back of her head, once more she was red with embarrassment. Reina, Floyd and Izuku looked at one another as they smiled.

" **THERE THEY ARE!** "

The small group had been drawn to a familiar voice as they had seen a familiar man run into the courtyard just where they were; It was All Might who had been wearing a suit. "Y **OUNG MIDORIYA! YOUNG NOUKI! YOUNG AIHARA!** **YOU ARE HERE!** "

Everyone had been of course shocked to see him especially, Reina and her two best friends. "Umm… What are you doing here?" Floyd aske awkwardly.

"Is something the matter?" Izuku asked.

"Lunch!" All Might said before he showed his bento box to them, "Want to eat with me?"

Reina, Ochaco and Gio couldn't help but stifle a laugh at this. " _ **HE'S LIKE A MAIDEN!**_ " The three of them thought in unison.

"So how about it?" All Might asked the three of them.

"Sure!" Izuku said grabbing his lunch.

"Lunch with the Symbol of Peace, how can I say no?" Reina said as she stood up taking her bento lunch.

Floyd added with a smile grabbing his lunch, "Might as well!"

Thus the three of them left the group as they gave them a quick wave when they followed All Might. "Huh, wonder what he wants to talk about with them." Gio said.

"I kind of get Reina-chan, but why Deku and Aihara-san?" Ochaco wondered.

"I heard that All Might was attacked by the Villains in the USJ incident, him, Reina-kun and Aihara-kun rushed in to help." Tenya replied.

"It's true, I saw it for myself." Chouko said.

"It is possible that's what it could be." Fumikage said.

Though as they chatted, the small group had been left unaware that Shoto had been listening as he ate lunch with his twin Fubuki.

* * *

- _ **Lounge Area**_ -

The three of them had just assumed they were just going to chill with All Might, but they were surprised to hear not so pleasant from All Might as he changed back into his real form the very moment they arrived in the Lounge Area.

" **FIFTY MINUTES!?** " The three of them exclaimed.

"Yeah…" All Might said as he started to make tea for the three of them, "... That's about how long I can use my power now. I overdid too many times. That Nomu was a tough opponent, and it hurt. I can just barely maintain my muscle form for 1.5 hours."

"No way." Reina said just shocked.

Floyd had added, "Talk abou unreal.."

"Look about that." Izuku said, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. About what Reina-chan, Floyd-san and I did. Well… We're so-"

They were cut off as All Might started to laugh and was spitting out blood, making the three of them jump from their seats. "You don't have to apologize about that." All Might said as he wiped his mouth, "You and I are very much alike young Midoriya."

All Might soon handed the three of them the cup of tea he had brewed to go with their lunch. "More importantly…" He said, "I want to talk to you three about the Sports Festival." He turned to Floyd, "You young Aihara, how are you doing with your Quirk?"

Floyd replied as he showed his hands, "Still improving by the second!"

Just as he said this he accidentally sprayed a little ink on the table and floor; though it wasn't on purpose.

"You call that improving?" Reina asked as she pointed to the leaks.

Floyd hit Reina on the head as he said, "Shut up! Don't patronize me!"

"Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Reina barked as she pinched his cheeks, "Didn't your mom say to treat girls with respect?!"

"Bite me!" Floyd shouted.

"Okay." Reina said with a shrug before biting his arm, surprising Izuku and All Might at this. Floyd on the other shrieked as Reina pulled away from him.

" **OW! DUDE! WHAT THE F***?!** " Floyd shouted as he rubbed where she had bitten him.

"You told me to bite you so that's what I did." Reina said with an amused smile.

" **HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE PHRASE 'JUST A SAYING?!** " Floyd yelled.

"Wow, seems like you two act more like a odd couple rather than best friends." All Might said awkwardly.

" **WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!** " Reina & Floyd shouted as they turned red.

"It kind of sounds like you are though." Izuku said awkwardly.

"Izuku-kun!" Reina exclaimed, "Really!?"

"Talk about betrayal." Floyd said with a pout on his face.

"Anyway I'm glad to hear that you're improving on your Quirk Young Aihara, just make sure to take Precautions when using it." All Might said before turning to Reina, "You Young Nouki, have there been any incidents with your Quirk? Or have you had strange dreams lately?"

Reina soon answered though All Might saw that it had been with hesitation, "N-no. Nothing like that. I've been practicing with my Quirk, or at least the second ability anyway."

All Might could tell that she was lying, though he decided not to press the subject for now as he asked, "What about your main ability? Have you worked on trying to control that?"

Reina merely shook her head in reply as All Might raised an eyebrow at this. "As long as you have control over your secondary ability, it should be alright. Just remember not to go over the limit when you use it during the Sports Festival."

"Of course, All Might-senpai." Reina said avoiding looking him in the eyes, which All Might noticed as well.

"Now lastly Young Midoriya…" All Might said turning to him, "You still can't regulate the One For All can you? What will you do?"

"Wait, but there was that one time with Nomu." Izuku said, "Back in USJ, when I aimed a smash at the brain villain, there was no backlash."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Reina said.

"Ah, I remember you did mention that." All Might added, "What was different?"

"Different?" Izuku said before he had a thought, "Well, the biggest difference between that and the One for All I'd been using was…"

"Was what?" Floyd asked.

Izuku clenched his hand as he continued, "It was the first time… I tried to use my power on a person…"

All Might took in what Izuku had been saying as he put his fingers under his chin, "It looks like you succeeded in putting the brake on it unconsciously. None the less it's progress, and I'm glad for the three of you." All Might motioned them to drink to which they did before he stood up and went to the window.

"Just between the four of us…" All Might soon said, "... I don't have much time as the Symbol of Peace… And those with Villainous intent are starting to realize this." He turned back to the three of them, "Young Midoriya, I have you this Quirk in order for you to succeed me. Not to mention that you, young Aihara and young Nouki have something to prove as well. The UA's Sports Festival is something Pro-Heroes-No the whole country is watching closely. This is why I bought the three of you here today."

The three teens looked to one another as they wondered what All Might had been saying before he continued on, "Floyd Aihara. You want to live up to your mother and and father, as they made a name for themselves back in America. Than you must show everyone that your Quirk is Pro-Hero material instead of being just a Quirk for that of an artist."

Floyd nodded his head as he had a determined look on his face.

"Reina Nouki." He said turning to her, "I know how people look at your Quirk, but this is your chance to make it right. You can show them that your Quirk can be that of a Hero. You can show them how wrong they are with this event."

Reina had her head to the side as she clenched her fist; she had a determined look of her own as she looked to All Might and All Might smiled at this.

Finally he turned to Izuku, "Lastly you… The next All Might… The fledgling Symbol of Peace… Izuku Midoriya… I want you to tell the world… _**I AM HERE!**_ "

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Noto Mamiko**_ )


	3. Chapter 2: Get Ready PT1

( _ **Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening Theme-Gimme! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )

"Lastly you… The next All Might… The fledgling Symbol of Peace… Izuku Midoriya… I want you to tell the world… _**I AM HERE!**_ "

Reina, Floyd and Izuku couldn't help but look to one another once more as they were taking in what All Might had been saying. True, they wanted to prove something, and they had their own reasons for wanting to make themselves known, but what All Might had said to Izuku was something that had been really unexpected. Reina and Floyd couldn't help but look to Izuku as he fidgeted nervously at All Mights words.

"That's kind of a lot of pressure to put on him." Reina said.

Floyd added, "Yeah that's a bit too much on the dude, ya know?"

"All Might… Not that we're taking everything your saying seriously, but how are we supposed to make ourselves known?" Izuku asked.

"Well, you all know about the sports festival system don't you?" All Might asked. The three of them nodded their heads in reply; He continued on, "The Hero, Support, Business and General Studies courses come together in the Sports Festival, and fight through preliminary games of different types per year. The students who make it through face off in the finals. It's a round-robin tournament divided by grade. In other words…"

All Might soon pointed to the three of them catching them by surprise before he said, "... The three of you can sell yourselves with everything you got!"

"Wow dude! That's just wrong!" Floyd said, "We're only fifteen!"

At this All Might fell backwards along with the couch as the three of them jumped. " **FLOYD-SAN!** " Izuku yelled as his face was a little red.

" **THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT BY THAT YOU INKY DINKY DINGUS!** " Reina shouted as she hit him in the back of the head.

Floyd yelled as he went to pinch her cheeks again, " **DON'T HIT ME LIKE THAT, DUMMY!** "

" **STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS!** " Reina yelled back as she slapped him silly.

"S-Sorry Al-All Might!" Izuku stammered, "Floyd-san didn't mean it like that! What you're saying is absolutely correct, but…" It hadn't been long before he started to mumble aloud, making everyone feel awkward, "Honestlyit' ,soI'mnotasmotivatedtostandoutatthesportsfestival-"

As Izuku continued to mumble Reina and Floyd scooted away from him a little as they fidgeted awkwardly in their seats. "Man, he really overanalyzes these kind of things doesn't he?" Reina asked as she looked to Floyd.

"Yup." Is what the young artist replied.

"No one is better at spouting nonsense than you!" All Might said as he coughed out a little bit of blood.

"Nonsense?" Izuku said with confusion.

The whole room was in complete silence as they looked to each other when All Might got himself up off the floor.

Reina simply put both of her hands on his shoulders before she said, "Never change you sweet boy." This only confused Izuku all the more as he tilted his head slightly and Floyd couldn't help but snicker.

"Those who are always aiming and those who aren't aiming for the top and those who aren't." All Might said as he set the couch back to the way it was, "That slight difference in attitudes will have a big impact on society."

Izuku looked down at this; Reina and Floyd comforted him at this. All Might let out a sigh, "Young Midoriya, I understand how you feel, and this is more for me than you. Don't worry, I won't force you. However, I hope you won't forget how you felt at beach park. That goes for you two as well."

Reina and Floyd nodded their heads, before they heard the bell go off.

"Oh! I didn't realize the time!" Reina said as she looked at the clock, "We better get back to class!"

"Right, I'd rather not have to deal with my sister again!" Floyd said.

The three of them cleaned up the table before they started make their way out of the lounge. "We'll see you later All Might." Izuku said to him.

"Take care you three. Your studies are important, remember that." All Might said.

"Like we'd forget that!" Floyd said.

"We'll keep you posted on our training." Reina said.

With that being said the three of them left the lounge area and headed back to the classroom.

* * *

- _ **Later**_ -

Before anyone knew it, it had been the end of the school day, and everyone was getting ready to go home for the day. Reina had gotten together her notebook and textbook, putting them into her bag, before throwing it over her shoulder. For a moment she looked over to the red hat, hypnotized by it once more having a certain thought.

"Hey! Rei-Rei!" She soon heard Mina say as she approached her, along with Kyoka, Tsuyu, Momo, Toru, Chouko and Ochaco, "Us girls are planning on going to the mall for a shopping spree before we start on our training for the Sports Festival!"

"You wanna come with us?" Kyoka asked, "We can get to know each other."

"And it'll take your mind off of what happened at USJ." Toru said cheerfully.

Reina looked to her hat before she put it on her head, getting her ponytail through the gap of the hat, "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'm going to be busy."

"Your study sessions again?" Momo asked curiously.

Reina nodded her head in reply, making a couple of her classmates groan. "What?" She asked.

"It's just that you've always been studying after the rescue training." Tsuyu said, "Don't you think you can take it easy just for a little bit?"

"Yeah Reina-chan." Ochaco said, "It'll be fun!"

"We can shop for all kinds of cute outfits." Chouko added with a smile.

"Sorry guys." Reina said as she went to the classroom door, "Maybe next time we can-?"

The very minute Reina opened the door she had been greeted with a crowd of people, surprising her and her classmates. All the students were whispering about the each of them in the classroom, that Reina could hear.

"Those are the people that survived the Villain attack."

"They don't look that tough."

"Aren't those two the ones that were caught by the sludge villain?"

"She's also the one who was almost kidnapped."

"That girl thinks she's soo special."

"What in the world?" Floyd said surprised.

"What's going on!?" Ochaco exclaimed.

"What business do you have with Class 1-A?" Tenya asked.

"We can't get out!" Mineta yelled, "What did you come here for!?"

"They're scouting the enemy small fry." Katsuki said as he went to Reina's side who just stood there frozen at the crowd, "We're the ones who made it out of the Villains attack. They probably want to check us out before the sports festival."

Mineta's jaw dropped at the way Katsuki spoke as he looked to Izuku. Izuku had said awkwardly, "That's Kaa-chan in his natural state."

Floyd added, "Yeah, Mr. Hot-shot."

Katsuki soon stopped and looked to the people at the front; most of them were intimidated by his presence. "There's no point in doing something like that." Katsuki said, "Move extras."

Izuku's jaw dropped at this, as did Ochaco's and Tenya and Floyd let out a gasp at this.

Tenya yelled as he moved his arm in a funny way, " **STOP CALLING PEOPLE EXTRAS JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE!** "

Floyd added as he yelled, " **YEAH MAN! GET OFF YOUR DAMN HIGH HORSE!** "

Surprisingly enough Reina found herself not saying anything which some of the others failed to notice as her body shook a little. Katsuki had been the only who noticed since he had been closest to her. Before he could say anything to her, they were drawn to particular voice.

"I came to see what the famous Class 1-A was like, but you seem ignorant."

Their they saw a teenage boy around the same age as them, having messing indigo hair that mostly sticking out, and he had eyes that were of purple, and it looked as though he had bags under his eyes. He approached them pushing his way through the crowd getting to the front. He looked to the students of class 1-A.

"Is every student in the Hero course like this in general?" He asked them with a monotone expression.

Katsuki let out a growl at this, while the others, Reina excluded shook their heads vigorously.

Floyd had added, " **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE, BEDHEAD FREAK!** "

"Geez, so loud… This must be the American student huh?" He said.

Floyd shouted at him, " **DAMN STRAIGHT! BEDHEAD!** "

"Stop it man, you're not helping!" Gio said.

Floyd barked loudly, "I **T'S WHAT HE GETS FOR LOOKING DOWN ON US!** "

"Seeing someone like that is making me delusional." He said rubbing the back of his head. He soon took notice of Reina who had a somewhat fearful expression on her face.

"I know you. You're that girl that was adopted by one of the pro-heroes." He said. Reina seemed to have snapped out of her trance as she looked to the teenager with indigo hair. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked him.

"It's Hitoshi Shinso." He replied, looking her in the eye, "From general studies. I heard stories about you from my class."

Reina had been a bit taken back by this as her other classmates looked a bit surprised.

"What… Sort of stories?" Reina asked with a bit hesitation, noticing the some the crowd giving her a harsh glare.

"About how you got in this school." The teenager named Hitoshi replied, "Everyone knows that you were adopted by a Pro-Hero, and everyone knows that he's a teacher here. But rumor has it that the only reason you got in is because you were favored by the teachers here."

Reina gasped at this, while her classmates were taken by surprise by this sort of thing. Izuku, Floyd and Katsuki on the other hand had a different reaction at this. While Izuku looked to Reina with worried, Katsuki and Floyd gave a cold hard glare at him for saying those words.

"You most think you're special because you swayed the teachers here!" One of the students said.

"Don't look down on us because you're a teacher's pet!" Another one had said.

"Now hold on that's not-!" Reina started to say before she had gotten cut off.

"I bet those guys are going to give her a pass, and give her a gold medal even if she loses or does poorly!" One student said harshly.

"Yeah, she's going to cheat her way to the top, like the stuck-ups in her class!" Another said.

"That's not true I would never-" Reina tried to say before she got cut off again. The crowd started to get more rowdy as Reina tried to explain herself.

"Don't even try to deny it, you pretend Hero!"

"You're just as bad as any of the other Villains!"

"You're a scammer!"

"Please just listen to me!" Reina begged as the crowd continued to attack her verbally, "The teachers here don't favor me, and I'm certainly not a cheater! I'm just like all of you! I'm trying to work my hardest to become a Hero like Shota and the others! I want to do my best for them so I can-"

"So you're not denying the fact that you're favored you cheater!?" A student yelled.

"That's not what I meant!" She said, "Will you all just-!?"

"Will you all just listen is what you're about to say right?" Another voice had said.

Another person pushed their way through the crowd, this time this voice belonged to a girl around the same age as Reina. This girl had hair, that appeared to be nothing but spikes that went up to her shoulder. She held a glare onto a Reina making Reina herself shrink at her gaze.

"There's no point in trying to deny anything ya know, little miss perfect." The girl said to her harshly, "Everyone knows that you're the teacher's favorite. You won't even try to get the gold medal since they'll give it to you."

Reina's widened at this statement before she said, "How dare you! Didn't you hear what I just said!? I'm no cheater! I would never use my Guardians job to my own advantage!"

"Nothing more than lies, Miss Perfect." The girl said, "The name is Kuriruzu Mahi from Class 1-B and I'm here to declare war on you. Not only will I make myself known by pro-heroes from all over the country, but I'll show them that you're nothing but a fraud who scammed her way into the Hero Course."

Reina didn't know how to comeback this as she was speechless at this point; Katsuki growled in the girl named Kuriruzu's direction, while Floyd held daggers at her. Izuku, Ochaco and Tenya on the other hand had their jaws wide open at this statement.

" _Her and Shinso are so bold!_ " The three of them thought in union.

Floyd yelled at Kuriruzu, "Yo! You wanna fight?! I don't like how you talking to my friends!

"You shouldn't be talking, you stuck up American mama's boy!" Kuriruzu said.

" **WHAT WAS THAT?!** " Floyd shouted getting his quirk with a look to kill.

"Floyd-san, no!" Izuku said as he quickly held him back.

"Don't do it man!" Gio added, "It ain't worth it!"

Floyd shouted as he struggled underneath their grip, " **BUT-BUT-BUT-**!"

"And this is the son of the famous pro hero duo, huh?" Hitoshi said while scratching his head. "More like a joke if you ask me. You've should have stayed in America instead of coming here."

Floyd growled and started to thrash harder, " **YOU BASTARD! LET ME AT HIM!** "

"No way, Scrappy-Doo." Gio said "We'll get expelled!"

"Hey!" A new voice yelled, drawing her attention as well as her other classmates. This new voice belonged to a student with long gray hair with thick pale eyelashes soon jumped from the crowd. " **I HEARD YOU FOUGHT AGAINST VILLAINS SO I CAME HERE TO HEAR ABOUT IT!** **YOU BETTER NOT GET FULL OF YOURSELF!** "

" _Another bold person!_ " Tenya, Ochaco and Izuku thought in unison again.

" **IF YOU AND THE TEACHERS PET BARK TOO MUCH, IT'LL BE EMBARRASSING FOR YOU DURING A REAL FIGHT!** " Tetsutetsu yelled.

" **I WASN'T EVEN TRYING TO-** Huh?" Reina yelled annoyed at this point. Though she had been cut off when she felt Katsuki take her hand and usher her to the side of the crowd to get out of the classroom.

" **HEY! ARE YOU TWO IGNORING ME!?** " Tetsutetsu yelled.

Reina was about to say something, but Katsuki bought her closer to him, as he soon let go of her hand and put it to the side of her head, covering her ear; Reina couldn't help but turn red at this when her head was close to his chest to cover the other ear.

Floyd yelled at Katsuki, " **YO, PISS HEAD WHAT THE HECK?!** "

"Wait, Bakugou!" Eijirou yelled, "You're not gonna let Reina make a comeback!?"

"And you're not going to do anything about it!?" Chouko exclaimed.

Floyd couldn't help but add, "Reina-chan has no reason to get so much hate from these guys, but you Piss for brains, you're the main reason for these guys hating on us!"

"It doesn't matter." Katsuki said taking everyone by surprise, as he looked to the crowd of students, "None of it does... _**As long as you rise to the top**_." Reina's eyes widened at this as did Izuku's and Floyd's. Reina soon found herself being ushered out of the crowd courtesy of Katsuki himself.

" **DAMMIT YOU BASTARD!** " Tetsutetsu yelled.

Floyd was surprised as ever when he heard Gio give a slow clap, "That… Was super epic."

"Not gonna lie, that's a pretty good way to exit." Chouko said impressed.

Eijirou cried a sparkling tear as he said while clenching his fist, "That was simple and _**MANLY**_."

"What!?' Floyd exclaimed.

"You said it." Rikado added.

"The top huh?" Fumikage said, "There is truth to that."

"Are-Are you serious?" Floyd said just surprised, "Dude what did you do?!"

"Hang on don't be tricked!" Denki yelled,"He just made more pointless enemies!"

Mineta yelled, "Yeah! We'll be at a disadvantage at the sports festival!"

Floyd added as he raised his fist in the air, "Way to go, Bakugou!"

Most of the other students in class 1-A felt a bit uneasy as they were shocked to hear that those kind of stories were going in the school about Reina; Izuku had especially been affected as he had a worried look on his face.

" _Reina-chan…_ " He thought to himself, " _... I hope she'll be okay…_ "

* * *

Reina found herself practically being dragged from through the school to the train station in what felt like a matter of a few seconds. Her face had still a bit red as she sat next to Katsuki, while he had his gaze out the window. She felt her heart beating rapidly at what had just happened; though she had to admit it felt strange.

" _Why the hell is my heart beating so fast!?_ " She exclaimed in her thoughts, " _It feels like it's about to explode! Why? I don't feel anxious about anything! I mean it's just Katsuki-kun! Even if that's the case, why am I-?_ "

"Hey." Katsuki soon said making her jump.

" **WHAT!?** " She exclaimed.

"Don't yell, I'm right here." Katsuki said calmly, though she could see a faint pink on his face too, "Don't let what they say get to you. They don't know jack shit about you, so that doesn't give them the right to judge how you are and what you do. Don't give them the satisfaction."

Reina lost the red in her face as she took in what he said before she replied, "Thanks. I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but… I don't know, it bothered me for some reason. I guess this is what I get for growing up under a Pro-Hero."

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue at this before he had a thought. "That reminds me." He said turing to her, Reina had noticed the look on his face, "In class you were spacing out more than usual. Not to mention you haven't worn that hat since the second year in middle school…"

Reina couldn't help but gulp knowing exactly what he was going to say next. "... Your Quirk… _**It's affecting you again isn't it**_?"

This time Reina turned her gaze away from him as she looked down at her feet. Katsuki soon continued, "You told me once you see things that aren't really their because of your Quirk. That whatever you saw used to be of you as a child, but you told me it had been different. What did you mean by that?"

For a while Reina didn't say anything as she looked down to the ground; crunching up her hands into a pair of fists. Honestly she was a bit conflicted. She had been debating whether or not now was the time to say something. Sure she promised him she'd tell him what was bothering her, yet still she had hesitation in doing so. She didn't know what it was she was seeing or why she was even seeing them to begin with so she didn't know exactly what was going to happen if she were to tell someone.

The last thing she wanted was for any of her friends to get hurt because of her. She didn't want to bear that guilt or lose anyone important to her.

Even with that thought in that moment…

"Katsuki-kun?" She said, " _ **I think I need your help.**_ "

Katsuki raised his eyebrow at this before he replied calmly, "Okay."

The train soon came to a halt before Reina got up from the chair and motioned Katsuki to follow her, despite the fact that it wasn't their designated stop. Katsuki had caught on quick that whatever she wanted to tell him was definitely important and he followed her with no questions asked.

Eventually they found themselves in a local library, in a study room that had been available on the third floor. As Katsuki took a seat, he noticed Reina looking around making sure no one came by before she took a seat across from him, placing her bag beside her and taking off her hat.

Finally she spoke.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you before." She confessed, "I did say it was different now but I didn't go into detail as to what it had been because I wasn't so sure of it myself. But now… I think I have a small idea."

"... What is it?" Katsuki asked leaning forward a little in his seat.

Reina took a deep breath before she replied, "The dreams… The images I've been seeing, each one is different from the other, but… They all had one thing in common. A boy would always appear and… That boy has been wearing this; _**MY**_ red hat."

Reina motioned to her red hat that she was holding in her hands and Katsuki sat there a bit shocked, before she continued, "That little boy I've been seeing, calls me Rei-chan, every time he appears. That man Shigaraki, he called me that too. This might sound crazy… _**But I think the images, the dreams and Shigaraki are connected**_."

At this point Katsuki had been a bit speechless, though he thought about it himself as he put his hand under his chin thinking to himself. "How do you think that?" He asked her.

"Well… I know it's not much, but considering the things I've been seeing there's a strong possibility that it might be the case." Reina replied, "I searched up on the web on anyone with the name Shigaraki, over and over again and there's no one with that name. I can only determine that the man we saw in the USJ has an alias; the police might've discovered this too."

Katsuki had been wondering what she was saying until he had drawn a conclusion. "Wait a goddamn minute here." Katsuki said, "... _**You're not actually planning on finding that bastard aren't you**_?"

Reina stayed silent at this, though this had only answered Katsuki's question, "... You really are stupid. Your gonna end up worrying a lot of people not to mention you're just asking for a death wish!"

"I know that!" Reina shouted before she calmed herself down, "... I know that Katsuki-kun. Though… Up until now I didn't even think of looking for the reasons as to why I was stuck in a hospital for most of my life, let alone with wounds I don't remember getting, or even if I had parents. I just went along with what the Pro Heroes told me, and stuck with what I have now. I never bothered about to question it, but… After that encounter, back in USJ, I'm sorry but this is something I can't ignore. I know that Shigaraki or whatever his name is, is a Villain, but he might have the answers I've been looking for."

Katsuki stayed silent at this as he thought about what she was saying. Did she really have some kind of a death wish is what he thought to himself. Though he knew exactly why she would think to do something like this. Even if she didn't know about meeting him as a child, he knew her better than anyone ever did; Even better than Izuku and Floyd though it wasn't like he would tell them that. He knew at this point there was no stopping her.

"... Are you really serious about this Reina?" Katsuki asked.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"... Have you told anyone else? Deku or the Half-Breed?"

"No. Your the only one who knows. Izuku-kun, and Floyd-kun I would normally tell them but they're busy with other things and I'd rather not bother them with this. I can't go to Shota or the others about this either, they'll try to stop me from getting too close knowing them."

He saw Reina bite her lip nervously as she clenched her hand, "Katsuki-kun… I know what I'm asking for is crazy, and probably stupid, but I will only ask this once of you, it's up to you if you want to accept it or not… _**I want you to help me find Tomura Shigaraki**_."

Katsuki put his foot on his knee before he started to think about what she was saying and even what she had been asking of her; he turned his gaze away from her as she looked out the window. Reina saw the look on his face and she guessed as she had a defeated expression on her face.

"... This wasn't a good idea after all…" Reina said aloud, before she started to gather her stuff and went to go, "... Thanks for listening though." Just when she went to go to the door she felt him grab her wrist suddenly. She looked back to him and saw the look in his eyes; She turned a little red at the fact that his hand was on her wrist.

"Uh-Wha-what is-" Reina started to stammer before she felt herself being pulled back to him. The next thing she knew she found herself trapped within his arms, making her get flushed with red. "Ka-Katsuki-kun?!" She exclaimed as she stammered, "What are you-!?"

"You really are a goddamn idiot." Katsuki suddenly said cutting her off again. Reina stayed silent at this as she couldn't help but wonder what he meant by it.

"If I had been any other person, I probably would've refused and told you to let it go right on the spot." He continued; she heard him laugh to himself in her ear, "Than again, I ain't like one of the people that I want to be above."

"Wait, does that mean you'll…?" She started to say, not wanting to jinx it.

Katsuki pushed himself out of the hug as he looked her dead in the eye, albeit with a smile on his face, "What do you think Lollipop Head?"

Reina smiled at this as she couldn't but laugh a little. Katsuki noticed that tears started to come to her eyes. "Seriously you're crying now?" Katsuki said as he used his sleeve to wipe away the tears, "I swear you're worse than Deku."

"Sorry, I can't help it." She said as she rubbed her eyes a little, "It just means a lot to me. Thank you Katsuki-kun."

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue before he said, "However, the only condition I have, is that we wait until after the Sports Festival is done."

Reina looked taken back by this, "Why wait that long? I thought the sooner the better would be the way to do things."

"I get why you would think that but you need to think about this logically here." Katsuki said tapping on his own head lightly, "The Sports Festival is all about opportunity for us, and each of us, even Inkhead and Deku have their own reasons for getting to the top. You have them too, I know. What do you think finding that bastard is going to do while the Sports Festival is going on?"

Reina was about to counter this but she couldn't find an argument as she thought it over. "I know this is important to you, and I'm not going to tell you to let this go, but you need to focus on what's gonna happen now. If you let this search thing get to you, you're going to end up destroying yourself. No one wants to see that happen to someone they care about."

" _... I would never forgive myself if you ended up that way._ " Katsuki soon thought to himself.

Reina played with her hair a bit before she replied, "... As much as I want to find that man, I'll follow your advice. After all you've never been wrong before, right?"

This time his face turned red at the sight of her smile before he started to stutter, "Si-si-si-since when I was ever wr-wr-wro-wrong!?"

"Are you stuttering?"

" **I'M NOT SHUT UP!** "

"Don't yell we're in a library!"

" **I'M NOT EVEN YELLING!** "

Reina couldn't help but laugh at the way Katsuki had been acting when they heard some of the staff shush them angrily. Katsuki turned redder at the sight of Reina's face as he had been entranced by her laughter. He bit his bottom lip as his hands shook; like he told her before he was poor when it came to timing though he had to let her know one way or another.

He gulped before he said as he couldn't help but stutter a little, "H-hey, Reina?"

"Yes?" Reina asked as she tilted her head a little.

"I was uh-" He said as he found himself struggling to look at her, "-I wanted to say to um-"

"To what?" She said.

"I wanted to say-"

"... Yes?"

"-I-uh-"

"You what?"

" **DO YOU WANT TO TRAIN WITH ME BEFORE THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!?** "

Just like that they heard the staff shush him again causing Katsuki to growl. Reina on the other hand had a shocked look on her face as she stared at him with wide eyes, as she had found his outburst to be really surprising. Though she couldn't help but laugh again before she replied, "Sure, but why did you feel the need to yell?"

Katsuki couldn't help but stammer a little again, as he couldn't find the words to say. Reina giggled a little at this, "How about say this Friday? We meet up in the park, and go from there?"

"Ye-Yeah sure." Katsuki replied as he stammered a little.

"Great!" Reina said before she gave him a hug making him freeze up, "Thanks again for everything Katsuki-kun."

Though the next thing Katsuki knew he felt her lips on his cheeks, making him turn red as he was suddenly in a daze. Reina soon lost her smile as she found her face turning red too, as she had been in a daze as well. She abruptly stood up, with her face still flushed red.

"R-r-r-right! I'll se-se-see you Fri-Fri-Friday!" Reina stammered as she started to make her out of the library, as she moved like a robot drawing the attention of others as they gave her an awkward look.

Katsuki sat there as he was frozen stiff by what had just happened. He placed his hand on where Reina had kissed him, just surprised as ever that she did something like that. Though he couldn't help but let out a growl as he lost another opportunity. He slapped himself in the face, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?"

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Noto Mamiko**_ )


	4. Chapter 3: Get Ready PT2

( _ **Opening Theme-Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening-Gimme! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )

Before anyone knew it, the end of the week came; Luckily the School had given the students some time off to prepare themselves for the Sports Festival. As planned Katsuki went to meet up with Reina in the park. He had gotten together a training outfit, and duffle bag and went to meet with Reina.

Though he had been taken by surprise as he only expected to find Reina, not Floyd and Izuku.

"Hi Katsuki-kun, you made it!" Reina said with a smile.

"M-Morning Kaa-chan." Izuku said as he waved a little.

Floyd said to Katsuki as politely as possible, "Morning Katsuki."

Katsuki looked over to Reina as he gave her a little sneer, "What are Deku and the Half-Breed doing here? I thought we were going to train alone?"

Reina had explained, "Well, originally I was planning on inviting Izuku-kun since it's been a while since the three of us hung out together, but Floyd-kun, I don't know how mind you, ended up finding out about today. I meant to text you about it, but a certain **SOMEONE** here busted up my phone a couple of days ago." As she said this she looked over to Floyd giving her a sneer of her own.

Floyd said as he stuck out his tongue at her, "Suck it up! I said I was sorry."

" **TELL THAT TO MY 16,641.45 YEN PHONE YOU INKHEAD JERK!"** Reina yelled as she kicked him to the ground, " **WHICH BY THE WAY YOU HAVE TO REPLACE!** "

" **HEY THAT WASN'T VERY NICE OF YOU!** " Floyd shouted as he pinched her cheeks. " **I'M STILL RECOVERING AFTER I RAN FROM THOSE GENERAL STUDIES TURDS!** "

" **THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PULL A PRANK LIKE THAT!** " Reina shouted as she pinched back, " **CAN'T YOU STAY OUT OF TROUBLE FOR ONCE?!"**

"Sorry for the last minute change Kaa-chan." Izuku tried to apologize though he got was a growl from him.

Though that had been cut short when Katsuki felt himself being pulled on his shirt and arm hard. After he had been drawn to the sound of laughter, he realized that the culprits were-

" **WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT ARE THE MIDGETS DOING HERE!?** " He yelled as he tried to shake them off.

Of course he had been referring to Floyd's younger siblings; the twins named Hana and Eliot. Eliot said as he stuck out his tongue, "Catch us if you can, Blonde Turd!"

Hana had added as she jumped off of him, "Come at us, you Explosive Turd!"

Katsuki started to run after them as he yelled, " **GET BACK HERE YOU INKHEADED BRATS!"**

"Hana-chan! Eliot-kun!" Reina said, "Stop messing with Katsuki-kun!"

"Seriously, you two could get hurt!" Izuku added as he said in a worried tone.

Floyd soon stopped them in their tracks after he drew a fly swatter, and hit them right in the face. Floyd had said to them all grumpingly like, "Okay you runts! End of the line."

" **FLOYD! YOU'RE RUINING OUR FUN!"** The twins yelled.

" **WHO THE F**** ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT!?"** Katsuki yelled.

"Sorry, I meant to say shit faced for you." Floyd said as he gave a Leer to Katsuki.

" **I'LL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, INKHEAD!** " Katsuki shouted with his hands smoking.

Another familiar voice soon came into the group, "Hey, can you tone down the language, you know how ma feels about that stuff."

Katsuki looked over to the park bench and saw that it had been his other younger brother, Sachihiro. " **THE EMO HALFBREED IS HERE TOO!?** " Katsuki shouted.

Sachihiro said in a monotone voice, "I told you my name is Sachihiro. Get it right or don't say it at all."

Katsuki looked over to Reina merely giving her a growl as she laughed nervously, "Sorry, Katsuki-kun. Floyd-kun and Sachi-san are in charge of babysitting. It's sort of Floyd-kun's punishment after he pulled that prank on the students from general studies."

" **AND THIS IS OUR PROBLEM HOW!?** " He yelled.

Floyd yelled at him, "You saying you rather us leave them at home so they can cause a mess?!"

" **THEY AIN'T MY SIBLINGS NOW AREN'T THEY!?** " Katsuki barked at him.

" **WELL TOUGH NUTS! THEY'RE HERE SO SUCK IT UP!** " Floyd yelled back at him, putting his face on his own.

"Maybe we should hurry to where we're going to train?" Izuku suggested as his voice quivered a little.

" **QUIET YOU DAMN NERD!"** Katsuki shouted at Izuku making him shrink.

Floyd bonked him on the head before he yelled, " **HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BULLYING IZUKU?!"**

" **GO AND DIE YOU INKHEAD LOSER! TAKE THE MIDGETS WITH YA!"** The Blonde Teen shouted as he used his quirk to make the ground on Floyd's feet spark up.

" **OH NOW YOUR F***ED!"** Floyd shouted as he got his Quirk ready. " **I HOPE THOSE WERE YOUR LAST WORDS, BUB!** "

Reina soon took them both by the collars of their shirt as she said, "Let's just go shall we? Save it for the Sports Festival you two."

"Yeah, sure." Izuku said nervously as he followed behind her.

" **BUT-BUT-BUT-** " Before the two could say anything Reina turned to them with glare as she said "Sorry, were you two saying something? My hearing is not so good..."

Katsuki was intimidated by this but he couldn't help but turn red at this, as did Floyd.

"No ma'am" the both of them said.

"That's what I thought." She said with a satisfied smile.

" _God, she's amazing._ " Katsuki said in his head.

Floyd had also said in his head, " _Man, what a woman…"_

The twins couldn't help but whine at this. "Do we have to go to a stupid place to watch Floyd train?" Eliot said.

Hana had added, "That's as boring as watching Sachihiro over here over analyzing movies."

"Hey!" Sachihiro shouted. "Would you rather me tell Big Brother what you did today?"

" **NO SIR!"** The twins yelled.

"Good." Sachihiro replied with a smirk. Thus the group left to go to their destination to train for the day.

* * *

- _ **Later**_ -

The four of them soon found themselves on the very same beach that Izuku and Reina helped clear out when they had been training with All Might; though it wasn't like Katsuki nor Floyds siblings noticed. As they changed into their training gear Reina had decided on how their training should work.

"Alrighty boys!" Reina said with her hands on her hips, "I'm sure you're already aware of this but the Sports Festival is divided into a total of three different events. One is the race, the second is the calvary battle and the last and final is the one on one fights. Meaning we'll have to focus on agility, teamwork, and strength if we ever hope to reach the top."

Floyd said with a smile, "You know it!"

"Alright!" Izuku said with a smile.

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue at this, which drew the attention of Reina, though she decided to let it slide for now.

Reina soon cleared her throat before she said, "Thankfully we have the whole beach to ourselves, so we'll be able to use our Quirks without getting into trouble. As long as none of us do anything extreme or cause property damage, we'll be alright. So does anyone have any suggestion on what we should do?"

Floyd immediately raised his hand before he said, " **HOW ABOUT A ENDURANCE TEST SEE WHO CAN KNOCK EACH OTHER IN THE RING FIRST!"**

"This is training Floyd, not Super Smash Bros." Sachiro told him.

"Yeah, you inkheaded moron." Katsuki said.

" **IMMA SUPER SMASH YOU TWO PRICKS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP**!" Floyd shouted as he flipped them off.

"Sachi does have a point, that training is a bit extreme." Reina said.

Floyd felt hurt at this as he started to cry, "I thought we had something special..."

"How about with our strength we do that Homerun test like in the game?" Izuku soon suggested.

"That could work!" Reina said with a smile.

"Whatever." Katsuki said in his usual tone of voice.

Floyd gave a thumbs up as he was still in tears while he said, "Yeah… That can work!"

"Why are you still crying?" Eliot asked.

Floyd gave him a slap on the head as he said, "It's not important!"

Sachihiro let out a groan as he said, "Why was I born into this family?"

Reina soon tilted her a head a little before she asked, "Wait, what are we going to use as a dummy?"

"There's one right here." Katsuki said casually pointing to Izuku; Of course Izuku was taken back at this as his body shook a little. " **KA-KA-KAA-CHAN!?"** Izuku exclaimed with confusion.

"Not quite what I meant." Reina said awkwardly slumping over a little.

Floyd hit him on the head as he yelled, " **THAT AIN'T FUNNY, PISS FOR BRAINS!"**

" **DON'T HIT ME YOU HALF-BREED LOSER!"** Katsuki yelled as his hands started to spark.

"Can we go home now?" Hana and Eliot asked before they were both hit on the head by Sachihiro.

"Not that I'm a part of this but I have an idea." Sachihiro said, "If you want to do a Homerun test, than why don't you just use these?" Sachihiro rummaged through his bag before he took out a couple of empty bottles from one of the many pockets, surprising all of them except for Floyd. "I didn't know you recycle Sachihiro-san." Izuku commented.

"Hey, I gotta earn those coins somehow." Sachihiro said with a shrug.

"Can we just move this along!?" Katsuki yelled annoyed.

" **THE WAIT AIN'T GONNA KILL YA!"** Floyd yelled taking the bottles from Sachihiro.

" **IT MIGHT IF I HAVE TO WAIT WITH YOU!** " Katsuki yelled back at him.

"Why do they always do this?" Reina asked turning to Izuku.

"I wish I knew." Izuku replied with a shrug.

Floyd set up the bottles in a neat little row as Sachihiro happened to be carrying a total of four bottles. Each of them were at a distance from each other.

"Okay,all set!" Floyd shouted. "Izu! Your up!"

"Alright!" Izuku said feeling confident, "Here I go!"

Izuku took a couple of steps back before he got himself ready. Focusing his Quirk on his fingers he let out a powerful flick aiming for the bottle in front of him. He managed to hit dead center, making a slight yet powerful gust of wind making the sand fly off the ground and causing the bottle itself to fly off in the distance; the gust of wind had been able to knock over the other bottles that had been standing nearby.

"Dang, that flew far!" Floyd said surprised.

"Ouch." Izuku said groaning slightly a bit. Reina looked to his hand as she saw his index finger and thumb were now in a purpish color. "Still trying to get used to this." Izuku said with a small smile.

"I can see that." Reina said patting his shoulder before giving him a wink, "Don't worry Izuku-kun, you'll get the hang of it I'm sure."

"Thanks." Izuku said with a smile, "I'll do my best next time."

"My turn!" Floyd and Katsuki shouted before they glared at one another, " **I'M GOING FIRST YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? I'LL KILL YOU!"**

While Izuku gave a worried look to the two of them, Reina looked unamused at this as did Sachihiro; the twins on the other hand were recording with their smartphones as they continued their feud. Reina soon turned to Sachihiro as he did to her, "You wanna hit them or should I?"

"I think we should both hit them" Sachihiro said, before he drew up a hammer.

"That's fair." She said while cracking her knuckles.

They both stepped forward unbeknownst to Katsuki and Floyd who couldn't to shout insults at one another. It wasn't long before they had been abruptly cut off thanks to Reina and Sachihiro on the head hard.

" **OWOWOWOWOWOWOW, REINA-CHAN! SACHI! WHAT THE HELL?!"** Floyd shouted.

" **OI! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"** Katsuki yelled.

Reina looked at the two again this time with a different aura as she she said "Maybe we should go with Floyd's idea and recreate Smash Brothers then?"

Both of the boys stopped shouting as they sort of shrunk at Reina's authoritative tone; though their faces were red a little. "That's what I thought." Reina said with a confident smile, making them turn even more red.

" _How can she be so amazing and cute at the same time?"_ Katsuki couldn't help but exclaim in his thoughts.

" _Damn, beauty and tough. My type of woman!" Floyd also exclaimed in_ his thoughts.

A couple of hours seemed to go by as they continued with their training as clouds started to come together in the sky. After they did what they would like to call the home run tests they were able to move on to other training exercises. They did the basics like running with Sachihiro, Eliot and Hana timing how fast they were. As usual both Katsuki and Floyd were competing instead of focusing on the training, much to everyone's annoyance, minus Izuku who was more worried than annoyed. Though they ended up getting tied up in their times which only pissed the two of them off all the more.

" **DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"** Floyd shouted " **HOW THE F*** AM I GETTING TIED WITH TRIGGER HAPPY PISS FOR BRAINS HERE?!"**

" **I WAS JUST ASKING THE SAME THING YOU HALF-BRED INKHEADED MUTT!"** Katsuki barked back.

"Will you two give a rest for once?" Sachihiro said, "Geez, you two have anger issues that would give an entire hockey game a run for their money."

Floyd yelled at his younger brother, " **OH, GO BACK LISTENING TO KORN, MR. SUNSHINE!"**

" **YEAH! STAY OUT OF THIS EMO HALF-BREED!"** Katsuki shouted.

"Hey guys, why don't we just take a break?" Izuku suggested trying to calm them down, "It's already around lunchtime anyway."

"Good idea Izuku-kun." Reina said fixing up her hat a little, "I'll go get us some bentos, while you guys can set up a place for us to eat."

"Sure thing." Izuku said with a smile.

Floyd raised his hand as he had the biggest grin plastered on his face, " **I'LL GO GET IT!** "

" **NOPE!** " Reina said smacking Floyd right in the face, "Like I said, you're staying here to help set up a picnic spot with the boys. That and you're in charge of babysitting the twins."

"Do I have to, Mom?" Floyd complained.

"Do you want to die? Or better yet do you want me to… How do you say it in America?" Reina asked as she scratched her head,before she turned to Floyd with a leer,"Snitch?"

"I hate you sometimes you know that?" Floyd said with a pout. He heard Katsuki chuckle to himself just behind him which made him turn to him with a sneer.

"Love you too, hun." Reina said as she patted his head.

"Say Reina-neesan?" Hana asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Hana-chan?" She asked kneeling down to her level.

"When will you and Floyd gonna do the birds and the bees?" Hana asked.

"Yeah when Mom and Dad do it. It's extreme" Eliot replied, "Keeps us up all night"

Reina turned red at this as did Floyd, Izuku, Sachihiro and even Katsuki, as they gave the two kids an awkward look. "I'm just gonna go now." Reina said before walking away hiding her face with the help of her red hat. With that, Reina left the group alone as the remaining three looked to Hana and Eliot as they were oblivious to why their faces were all red.

"What?" Eliot said.

"Is it something we said?" Hana asked.

Floyd and Sachihiro said nothing as they hit them on the head as they yelled, " **WHY WOULD ASK SUCH AN INAPPROPRIATE QUESTION!?** "

Reina had gone to the boardwalk nearby as she went to retrieve the bento boxes for her and her friends to eat. Luckily she found a place that had been affordable for her, till she could find a part time job at least. All the while she gotten the food and than the drinks she started to hum to herself a little tune that came in her head. The wind soon started to pick up as the breeze became a bit stronger than before though she didn't necessarily pay mind to it.

That was until her red hat suddenly flew off of her head and across the boardwalk.

"Damn it."

Stuffing the drinks in the plastic bag she made to where her hat had blown off to. Luckily it had gotten caught between a trashcan and a bench; She sighed with relief when she saw that it didn't land in the ocean, but right before she could pick it up, someone beat her to the punch.

"Hello Miss Perfect." A familiar voice had said.

Reina looked up and saw that it had been the girl from Class 1-B, the girl with the name Kuriruzu Mahi. Reina stood up looking to her, with worry, yet a sternness, as she chose not to say anything to her.

"Got nothing to say huh?" Kuriruzu said, "I guess you feel intimidated don't you?"

"Give me my hat back." Reina said holding her hand out.

"This old hat?" The girl with the quills said waving it a little, "Never took you to be a junkrat, but than again I shouldn't surprised."

"It's important to me, now give it back." She stated.

Kuriruzu gave her a quizzical look as she looked to the hat, "This old disgusting hat? How can it be important to you? This kind of thing should be in the garbage."

"Maybe you would think that, but to me that hat is important as the people around me, now give it to me."

Reina went to reach for the hat though Kuriruzu pulled it away from her reach, repeating this pattern as Reina tried to take it back from her. At one point Reina got irritated and just jumped at Kuriruzu making jump back a couple of inches.

"Look Miss Perfect… You may have the whole world, and maybe even you classmates fooled by your innocent little act." Kuriruzu said, "But I see through you… I'm going to make that clear when I beat you at your own game."

Reina took a deep breath before she said to her, "Look, I don't know what you and the others see me as, and frankly I'm sick and tired of people treating me like I'm somebody I'm not. But I know better than to pick a fight here… Just give me my hat back, and I'll be on my way back to my friends."

Kuriruzu merely smiled as she thought of an idea, "I have a better plan. I've heard rumors about your Quirk. Your able to move things without even touching them, why don't test that?"

"What are you saying?" Reina said as she grew even more worried, "What do you mean by te-?!"

Reina had been cut off suddenly when she threw her hat towards the water, making Reina's eyes widened in horror as she saw it fly towards the ocean just as the wind began to pick up again. The wind blew the hat a good distance away from the dock. Reina just stood their stunned as she dropped the bag on the floor as she watched it float above the water.

"Now… If you want to use your Quirk, than go ahead and-Huh?"

Kuriruzu was taken back, when she suddenly found Reina running to the edge before diving head first into the water, not even realizing that the winds had gotten worse. She swam fast, as if she had been swimming a marathon towards her hat despite the fact it had been drifting further away from her. As the winds started to pick up the waves became rougher, causing Reina to be engulfed in them.

Despite this she kept on going, as she reached out for the red hat.

"I can't lose it! Not my hat! I can't! It's my treasure! It's something important to me!"

Just as Reina was within reach of the hat, she suddenly found herself beneath the water altogether as her vision became a blur and she heard the faint sound of a ring.

* * *

 _A blinding light was the first thing Reina saw as she opened her eyes. She was a bit taken when she found herself in a different place altogether. Instead of finding herself underwater near the beach, she was in a room instead. Though it wasn't her own room in the home she knew; the room she was in, was painted with light blue walls, and had a couple of children's drawings hanging on each side; each one different and brighter in color than the last. Her bed wasn't on the floor as it normally was; the bed she was on had the same height as the window beside her, giving her a perfect view of the forest just outside._

" _What? Where am I?"_

 _Reina took a look outside as put her hand on the window. That's when she noticed something odd, her hand had been smaller._

" _My hand!? What is this!?"_

 _Finally, Reina looked to the window as she saw the many trees outside; though that wasn't what stood out to her. What stood out to her was the way she looked. There she was, smaller, no more than four; her cheeks were a bit chubby and her eyes she swore were seemingly bigger due to her size. Her hair was long, stopping at her mid-back, and she saw that her third eye, wasn't covered in bandages, it just sat there out in the open as if nothing had been wrong._

" _What the-?! I'm a kid!?" She exclaimed in her thoughts._

 _She noticed that she herself was giving a sad look in here eyes; turns out she wasn't giving this look altogether which took her back even more. The child version of herself seemed to blink on her own, as she had her gaze out the window._

" _I'm not in control? What kind of an illusion is this?"_

 _Just than she heard the door open, and foot steps followed soon after; soon enough she heard a familiar voice._

" _Rei-chan? Your up already?"_

 _The child version of herself turned and she saw it had been the same boy, she had seen many times before, holding a small tray with a mug and something warm emitting from the cup. Reina knew her third eye had been out in the open, and yet she saw the boy wasn't suffering from whatever illusion the third eye made him see._

" _He isn't getting affected by the Quirk?" Reina thought to herself as he approached, "But how? What is going on?"_

" _How are you feeling?" The boy asked as he set the mug on the dresser nearby, "Is there any pain?"_

 _The child version of herself shook her head in reply as the boy gave a relieved sigh. "That's good to hear. She and I were a bit worried, since you were sleeping for a few days." The boy took the mug and handed it to her, "Here, drink up."_

 _Reina saw herself take the mug and started to take slow yet large sips; she could smell the taste of warm almond and milk from the cup. The boy soon noticed the expression on her face. "What's wrong? Why do you look sad?" He asked her._

 _She took the mug away from her lips and shook her head as if to say, "Nothings wrong."_

 _The boy looked unamused at this._

" _Rei-chan come on." He said, "We've been over this before. Tell me what's wrong and everything will be better, okay?"_

 _Finally she heard herself talk to the boy._

" _... It's almost my birthday soon." She said sadly, "... I asked, if we could go to a festival that the village is having… But… She said no…"_

 _The boy let out a sigh at this as he said, with sympathy in his voice "You know, why we can't… You remember what she said didn't you?"_

" _I know." She said, "But you and her always seem sad since_ _ **papa**_ _went away… I don't want you to be sad. I don't her to be sad either. I want everyone to be happy. So I thought we could do something fun even if it was only for a day…"_

" _Papa?" Reina thought, as she felt a bit fuzzy_

" _Always thinking of others instead of yourself?" The boy said with a warm familiar smile, "No wonder others say you sound like her. Your like a mini her!"_

 _Reina as a child still had a sad look on her face as she looked down at her hands; the boy had sad look of his own when he saw this. Though his expression soon brightened up a bit when he thought of something. "Hey Rei-chan. I know your birthday is tomorrow, so… How would you like an early birthday present from me?"_

 _Little Reina looked at him with curious eyes as she said, "What is it…?"_

" _Just close your eyes okay?" The boy said._

 _Little Reina smiled and did as she was told; It wasn't long before felt something put on the top of her head. When she saw her little self open her eyes, she noticed something slanted on her head. She saw her little self take it off her head before she saw it had been the red hat she always wore._

 _At that point, Reina didn't know why, she heard their speeches become muffled as she stared at the red hat._

" _The red hat… I got it from him… It used to belong to him but he gave it to me… I gotta find out who he-"_

 _Right when Reina turned to him to see his face, once more the scene changed and she found someone grabbing a hold of her throat. She saw she had been face to face with the man who had invaded USJ. Tomura Shigaraki; his face covered with the stone hand._

" _Y-You!?" She choked, her eyes looking fearful, "But-How-Why are you-!?"_

 _She shivered slightly when she felt the back of his hand brush against her cheek._

" _Rei-chan." He said, "… I'll bring you back where you belong."_

 _She saw the purple void open up behind her and her look had a more fearful expression now. Shigaraki pushed her so that she would fall backwards and she let out a scream. Just before her back could hit the void, a hand reached out to her and grabbed a hold of her forearm preventing her from falling further._

 _She saw it had been Katsuki, in his Hero costume with a smirk on his face._

" _Don't worry Reina!" She heard him say, "No matter, what I'll keep you safe!"_

 _Reina had a relieved look on her face as he started to pull her up. Though once more her eyes widened, this time out of horror, when she saw Shigaraki's hand grab a hold of Katsuki's neck; all of his fingers landed just on his pulse. Before her very eyes, his skin began to rot away, and from head to toe began to turn to dust._

" _N-no!" She said with her voice quivering, as she tried to get herself to stand, but for some reason she couldn't, "No let him go! Let him go!"_

 _She began to fall once more when even his hand turned to dust and she fell within the void._

" _ **KATSUKI!-KUN!"**_

* * *

" _ **..Eina-chan!... Reina-chan!"**_

" _ **Is she dead!? Is she dead?!"**_

" _ **She's just messing with us right!?"**_

" _ **Come on, quit playing! Wake up Reina-chan!"**_

" _ **Reina-chan!"**_

Once more Reina found her version to be a blur as she felt someone pushing down on her chest at a fast pace. She coughed out water as the thunder began to roar in the distance taking not that she had been underneath the boardwalk. When her vision cleared she saw that it had been Izuku and Floyd who were the ones calling out her name in desperation. Hana and Eliot were at close distance, peering down as they wondered what had become of their brother's friend. Sachihiro kept them back but she could tell he had a look of worry too.

She soon noticed one more person who had been currently pushing onto her chest; It was Katsuki. He was soaked and wet; no one could tell that he had spiked hair, since most of it had been down. He still held his usual look, as she had noticed, he was holding onto her hat by the bill with his mouth. She finally let out horrific coughs as she finally sat herself up making everyone jump and Katsuki pull his hand back, finally letting go of her hat as his jaw dropped.

"Reina-chan thank God!" Izuku said relieved as he was in tears.

Floyd had said to her as he was also relieved, "Thought we lost you for a bit!

Reina took deep breaths as she ran her fingers through her now drenched hair as she looked to her three friends only asking one thing.

"... Did I just die?"

The next thing she knew she was bonked on the head by Floyd as he yelled in his usual tone of voice, " **WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK THAT KIND OF QUESTION?! THIS AIN'T THE SIXTH SENSE YA KNOW?!"**

" **HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER AGAIN INKHEAD!?"** Katsuki yelled hitting Floyd on the head

" **GO SUCK EGGS PISSHEAD!"** Floyd shouted as he retaliated via a heavily detailed penciled hammer he drew on the spot.

 _Sachihiro yelled at his brother,"_ **IS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO START A FIGHT HERE!?** **AND WHAT IS WITH THE MOVIE REFERENCE!?"**

While they continued to yell in the background fell back into the sand as she let out a groan. "Still I'm glad you're okay Reina-chan. You really scared us."

"... What happened exactly…?" Reina said still drowsy.

Izuku soon started to explain, "Kaa-chan, Floyd-san and I went to check on you since you were taking long with the lunches, but we saw you just jump into the water after your red hat. Floyd-san and I were about to jump in after you but the next thing we knew Kaa-chan, used his Quirk to fly to you before diving into the water."

"He… He did that?" Reina said looking to him as he started to dry off himself off. He noticed her looking in his direction and couldn't help but turn red; Reina's face turned a little pink as she avoided eye contact with him while he did the same.

Floyd soon jumped into the conversation as he added, "Yeah, thank Bakugou for that. By the way, why was your hat in the ocean?"

Reina once more sat herself up again as she looked into the ground, ultimately admitting, "... I ran into Mahi… The girl from Class 1-B. She said she wanted to see my Quirk… And thought I would use it, if she threw my hat into the water…" She took the hat by her side as she couldn't help but hug it, while her friends were surprised to hear this kind of thing.

"I can understand wanting to declare war but…" Izuku said, "I didn't think one of the students would go that far! You could've drowned if Kaa-chan hadn't saved you!"

"Those turds..." Floyd said as he began to ink his hammer. "I'm totally gonna mess them up now!"

"You and me both, Inkhead." Katsuki said with a smile as he cracked his knuckles, "Where did the bitch go?"

"Floyd, mom said no fighting until the Sports Festival!" Eliot said.

" **SCREW THAT! THOSE GUYS DID SOMETHING UNFORGIVABLE AND THEY DESERVE PAYBACK!"** Floyd yelled. " **AND I THOUGHT MY EARLIER PAYBACK WAS ENOUGH**!"

"No!" Reina immediately said, "I don't want to start an unnecessary fight. Let alone a fight out of anger."

"Are you serious!?" Katsuki said annoyed at this, "You could've died and you just want to let them go!?"

"I am being serious Katsuki-kun." Reina told him, "I don't want them to think or spread more rumors about me, let alone about you guys!... That's the last thing I want."

"Reina-chan…" Izuku started to say, noticing the look on her face.

As the wind started to pick up again, she let out a sneeze, "Cold!" She said as she started to shiver. Katsuki took notice of this and took action; quickly going through his bag, he pulled out his black skull hoodie, before handing it to her.

"Here, use this to replace your shirt." He said as he held it.

Once more Reina turned a little red at this while Izuku stared in awe and Floyd gave a death glare in his direction. "But…" Reina started to say, "... Won't you get cold too?"

"Just shut up and take it Lollipop Head!" Katsuki said in his usual tone trying to hide the red on his face, "It'll be annoying as hell if you get your ass sick before the Sports Festival."

Reina had been a bit hesitant at this before eventually taking the hoodie from him, her face was still flushed with red. Floyd soon yelled at Katsuki just as he resumed drying his hair, " **OI, TAKE IT EASY! IF THE LADY DON'T WANT,SHE DON'T WANT!** "

" **WHAT?! IS BEING GENEROUS A CRIME?!** " Katsuki yelled with his hand smoking a bit.

" **KAA-CHAN HE DIDN'T' MEAN IT LIKE THAT!** " Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd yelled back at him, " **YOU'RE THE ONE FORCING IT ON HER!"**

"Um…" Reina said cutting in, drawing the attention back onto her, noticing that she looked embarrassed, as she rubbed her arm nervously, "... Could you guys… Turn around… And maybe keep people from looking this way?"

At that point, all their faces turned red; even Izuku's and Sachihiro's while Hana and Eliot remained oblivious.

"Oh su-su-sure Reina-chan!" Izuku stammered as he attempted to cover his face as he turned around, "W-w-w-we won't look!"

Floyd stammered as well as he moved in a sort of robotic way, "Y-Y-Yeah… N-no problem!"

"Just hurry it up!" Katsuki said as his face was still flushed with red trying his best not make his voice quiver.

Sachihiro soon yelled to the twins trying to be casual, "That means you guys too!"

Hana soon asked, "Why? What's Reina-neesan going to do?"

Eliot had added, "Is she going to go skinny-dipping?"

"You mean like how mom and dad do when they're in our Uncles Hot Tub?" Hana asked her twin.

Eliot replied in a monotone of voice, "I'll never unsee that image."

Katsuki and Floyd grabbed the twins heads and forced them to turn all while yelling, " **JUST TURN AROUND YOU BRATS!** "

" **OW OUR NECKS!"** The twins yelled.

Sachihiro sighed as he turned around before saying, "Take your time."

With that all of them had their backs turned and Reina proceeded to remove her now soaked shirt, as to dry herself off before she put on the hoodie. " _Thank God, I didn't wear a white shirt_." She couldn't help but think as she shivered again, " _That would've been_ _ **WAY**_ _more awkward."_

"Sorry about this guys." Reina said to the group as she went to dry herself as best as she could, "If I had known this would happen I would've been more prepared."

"Do-don't worry about it Reina-chan!" Izuku reassured her, doing his best not to turn around, "It's not your fault!"

"Yeah those Class 1-B Jerks are as good as dead!" Floyd replied "During the sports festival of course"

"Feh, I guess." Katsuki said with a sigh.

"Wait are you two actually agreeing on something?" Eliot asked.

"does that mean you're friends now?" Hana asked.

" **HELL NO!"** The two shouted.

" **AS LONG AS HE REMAINS A SHITTY BLONDE HAIR TRIGGER HAPPY DICKWAD...!"** Floyd began to say.

" **AND HIM BEING A MORONIC HALF-BREED INKHEADED LOSER…!"** Katsuki started to say.

" **WE CAN NEVER BE FRIENDS!"** They both finished at the same time.

"Hey boys, not so loud. People are starting." Sachihiro replied.

The boys noticed the crowd beginning to stare at them, giving them awkward looks; though some of the boys noticed Reina currently shirtless behind them.

" **IF YOU LOOK THIS WAY I'LL KILL YOU!** " Katsuki shouted threatingky, noticing some the prying eyes as he activated his Quirk a little, making Izuku jump slightly.

Floyd noticed this too as he drew up an RPG made of ink, "Back away... **NOW**!"

"Their team up is amazing yet terrifying!" Izuku couldn't help but say, as he didn't whether to be an awe or fearful.

"So much for mom's rule…" The twins said as they shook their heads.

Sachihiro facepalmed himself as he broke out his phone, "Brother and Lena are totally gonna hear about today."

" _I take it back this is even more awkward…_ " Reina couldn't help but think.

Eventually she did finish up drying up and putting away her shirt before she put on Katsuki's hoodie. It was really big on her so the hoodie was baggy, and her hands basically disappeared in the sleeves. She felt like a little kid trying on their parents clothes at this. She decided to roll up the sleeves, just as she said, "You can turn around now." They did just that as they turned back to Reina.

"What should we do now?" Izuku asked curiously, "It looks like this storm isn't going to let up anytime soon."

"Your right." Reina said looking at the clouds above as she heard another roar of thunder, "Maybe I should've looked up the weather for today beforehand."

"I'm fine with going home." Katsuki said, "As long as I'm far away from this Inkheaded bastard."

Floyd hit him on the head before he said, "Why don't all just call it a day and play some Smash at my place?"

"That sounds like a good idea good to me." Izuku said with a smile, "It's not training per say, but we gotta pass the time somehow."

"Race ya home!" The twins shouted before they started to sprint.

" **HEY! GET BACK HERE!"** Sachihiro shouted as he started to chase after them.

Floyd ran after them as he yelled, "Oh you guys are really inconceivable sometimes!"

"Floyd-san! Sachi-kun, wait up!" Izuku yelled, "Don't run ahead!"

Katsuki clicked his tongue as he said, "I actually gotta participate in that crap? You gotta be kidding…" Katsuki turned to Reina, and soon noticed the expression on her face; she had a mixture of worry and fear, a combination he didn't like.

"Hey." He said getting her attention, "What's the matter?"

"It's just…" Reina started to say, "... Something else happened… While I was under…"

Katsuki perked up a little at this, "Your Quirk?"

Reina merely nodded in reply holding her red hat close.

"... What did you see?" He asked.

Reina let out a shaky breath, before she started to explain herself, "... I was in a house, surrounded by a forest. The boy was there, talking to me… to be more precise he was talking to a younger version of myself… I was talking about going to a festival in a village because that boy and someone else was sad since… Papa went away…"

"Papa…?" Katsuki said in a confused tone of voice.

"I don't know, I only heard it alright?" She told him.

"In other words you didn't see anything helpful?" Katsuki said a bit annoyed to hear this.

Reina shook her head surprising him before she explained herself, while placing a hand on her forehead, "... My third eye… It was out in the open, staring at the boy… But, he wasn't affected. He didn't see any illusions or freak out."

"I thought you said you couldn't control it!?"

"I know I did, and I still don't, only a bit of my second ability. Trust me I don't get it either."

"This shit is too weird… This had better had be cleared up after the Sports Festival."

"Yeah… Cleared up…"

Katsuki noticed the tone of her voice changed as she started to shake out of fear, "Hey, what's-"

" **HEY YOU TWO!** " They soon heard Floyd shout in the distance, " **WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR!? LET'S GO SO WE CAN SMASH!"**

" **HOLD YOUR HORSES! WE'RE COMING!"** Reina yelled before she turned to Katsuki, as he noticed her smile, "We should go or we won't hear the end of it."

Katsuki was about to say something, but decided to go back to his usual tone, "... Whatever."

Thus the two of them went to catch up with the others, while Reina herself tried to forget the last thing she saw before she had been engulfed into the purple void.

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Noto Mamiko**_ )


	5. Chapter 4: I Pledge!

( _ **Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening-Gimme! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )

Reina couldn't remember the last time she seen so many people gathered in one place. As she had entered the school grounds, she saw a crowd that went as far as the eye can see. Stands selled food and merchandise, and fireworks going off left and right. She had mixed emotions about today; their had excitement and at the same time she was nervous about the whole thing. On the one hand she was looking forward to competing with her friends at every event, and of course showing off to other people.

At the same time, she was really nervous about today. Everything had been on the line for her; she had something to prove to the whole country about her Quirk, though she wasn't sure if she could pull it off well. She didn't know if she would be able to keep it under control or collapse under pressure from everything; she didn't know if there was a chance there was a chance she would past her time limit and take her toll on the Quirk. She honestly she would hope that wouldn't be the case.

The last thing she wanted was to go worry a bunch of certain people she knew.

She met up with classmates and quickly got changed into her PE outfit; though she kept her PE shirt unbuttoned revealing her dark gray tank-top and she had on her red hat. She was armed with her sword, and even her silver gauntlets that she used for her Hero Costume, as she clenched her hands testing how it felt. Most of her new friends were surprised to see her armed with her usual gear.

"You're really going to use these Reina-chan?" Chouko asked curiously.

"I was under the impression that we weren't allowed weapons." Eijirou pointed out.

"Normally that would be the case, but it's alright." Reina reassured them with a smile, "I was able to sign the proper papers beforehand. And Nezu-chan gave me a condition if I make it into the combat event."

"Even so… Isn't the sword a bit much?" Ochaco asked curiously.

"Really?" Reina said with a shrug, "I don't think so."

"At least, you got to have your equipment!" Mina complained, "I tried to get permission to wear my costume, but they said it wasn't allowed."

"Well to keep everything fair we can't." Mashirao said.

"This is a bit nerve wracking wouldn't you guys say?" Rikido asked, "Does anyone have an idea what our first round is going to be?"

Floyd suggested, "Maybe a Multi-Man Melee?"

"Or maybe it's gonna be like that anime with the ninjas!" Gio said with a smile.

"Why would it be either of those things?" Sero asked.

"Really it shouldn't matter." Fumikage said, "No matter what comes our way, we have no choice but to deal with it."

"Good point." Mezo said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Fu-kun." Chouko said with a smile.

Soon enough the door opened, revealing that it was their Class Representative Tenya. "Is everybody ready?" Tenya said, "We'll be entering the arena soon!"

"Oh boy it's almost time." Reina said nervously, "God, why is the wait so long!?"

"Just try to stay calm okay?" Izuku said as he was sweating out of nervous, "We can do this!"

"But your just as nervous as I am!" She pointed out as she began to sweat as well.

"Reina, Midoriya, Aihara."

Floyd, Reina and Izuku turned to their fellow classmates, which had been the Todoroki twins; Shoto and Fubuki. "Oh, Todoroki-san. Fubuki-chan." Reina said.

"Do you guys need something?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Whatcha need?" Floyd added.

While Fubuki looked nervous about something while Shoto's expression remained with a sternness before he said to the both of them, "I speak for myself and my sister, so I'll say this once… Looking at things objectively… _**I think she and I are stronger than the three of you.**_ "

Izuku, Floyd, and Reina were taken by surprise at this as was everyone else in the room at this sudden statement from Shoto.

"Well… You're not wrong." Reina said rubbing the back of her head.

"Y-yeah." Izuku added as he stammered.

Floyd added as he said casually, "No contest here."

As Shoto spoke he took one glance to Reina and Floyd, "Your parents are famous Pro-Heroes, and you were adopted by Aizawa-sensei." Finally he looked to Izuku, "But All Might… He has his eye on you doesn't he?"

Reina, Izuku and Floyd's eyes widened at this immediately thinking if they suspect All Might's little secret. Shoto soon continued, "I'm not trying to pry about it, if I or Fubuki see one or the other down the line I just want you three to know… _**We're going to beat you**_."

"What!?" The three of them said in unison.

"Whoa now, is the best class making a declaration of war?" Denki asked.

"That's a bit extreme!" Gio said.

"Hey Todoroki!" Eijirou said putting his hand on his shoulder, "Why are you and Fubuki-chan picking a fight all of a sudden? We're just about to start!"

"There's no point in picking a fight between our own classmates." Chouko had tried to reason.

"We're not here to play at being friends." Shoto said, prying Eijirou's hand away from his shoulder, "So what does it matter?"

"Fubuki-chan?" Reina said looking to his sister behind him, "You don't think that too do you?"

Fubuki looked to Reina still with a nervous look on her face as she signed to her. Shoto had soon translated for her, "She says, it's complicated."

Floyd couldn't help but say with confidence in his voice, "Yeah, you right on the money."

"Todoroki-kun." Izuku soon started to say, "... I don't know what you and Fubuki are thinking when you say you'll beat either me, Reina-chan or Floyd-san… But I won't lie when I say you're both better than us. I think you and her are the most capable people…"

"... Izuku-kun makes a good point…" Reina added, "... Objective wise, you and Fubuki-chan are better than we could ever be…"

"Hey, you two come on." Gio said, "Why are you being so negative?"

"Probably it's not the best idea right no-" Eijirou said before he got cut off by Izuku.

"But, everyone here-!" Izuku said, "-The students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they got! Neither of us… Can't afford to fall behind!" Izuku looked to Shoto with determination, "I'll be going for it with all I got!"

"The same goes for me." Reina had said, "I'll be going all out. So don't think taking me down will be easy."

"And you better watch out, my dude!" Floyd said with a smile, "I'll show you what I learned back in the states when the time comes!"

The twins glanced to one another before Fubuki's expression changed to a look of determination herself, as she nodded. "Yeah." Shoto said.

Thus the whole class was silent, all of them remained completely unaware at the look Katsuki was giving. Soon enough Momo came into the room, "Alright everyone, it's time!"

All of the students started to make their way out of the waiting room and towards the stadium of which they would be able to compete. Most of the students chatted amongst themselves while Gio was seen walking and playing a game on a handheld device, and Floyd had been practicing with a couple of quick sketches as he walked. Reina held to her sword, unsheathing a little looking to the characters written on it's blade, still having a bit of anxiety in her still at the thought of the Sports Festival altogether. She tried to keep herself calm by taking a couple of deep breaths, though she still felt her heart racing a bit.

She was bought out of her own thoughts nudge her a bit; she turned to see that it had been Katsuki. "What's that look for?" He asked in his usual tone of voice, "You look like you're about to crap yourself."

"And should I feel any different?" Reina asked as she started to sweat again, "How can you be so calm about this whole thing?"

"Because I'm me, isn't that reason enough?" He replied.

Reina laughed a little at this, "Of course you'd say something like that."

"Oh yeah, by the way…" Katsuki started to say, quickly noting the expression on her face, "... Don't you dare talk down on yourself like that. You'll do great today."

"... How do you know that?" She asked him.

"... Because… _**You're the strongest person I know**_." He replied, "You'll show those people who you really are; And you can bet your ass you'll prove those bastards wrong when you're out there."

Reina found her face getting flushed with red as she realized that he just commented her. Katsuki turned red too as he realized what he just said, as he quickly looked away from her, to hide the blush from her. " _Don't be weird! Don't be weird!_ " He immediately said in his thoughts as he tried his best to contain himself as his body shook.

Reina cleared her throat as she soon said, trying her best not to make her voice stammer, but failed to, "Th-Thank you Katsuki-kun… And… For what it's worth… You'll do great too…"

Katsuki's face turned even redder; as he bit his bottom lip he finally turned back around, not even caring if she saw his blush, "Just letting you know this right now so you don't forget! If I see you down the line, don't expect me to go easy on you! I'll come at you with everything I have, so you better be serious and give it your all out there! If you half ass it than I'll kill you!"

Reina's eyes widened slightly before she gave him a smile, "Don't worry, you won't be disappointed. I'll give you a fair fight if we so happen to cross paths."

All Katsuki did was smirk before he said, "That's all I needed to hear."

Just than they jumped when they heard Floyd shouted, " **HEY! PISS FOR BRAINS!? YOU BETTER NOT BE SAYING WEIRD STUFF TO REINA-CHAN!** "

" **I'M NOT, QUIT ASSUMING CRAP!** " Katsuki yelled back at him.

" **OH YOU REALLY WANNA DIE HUH, BUB?!** " Floyd shouted as his quirk come out.

" **BRING IT YOU WOLVERINE WANNABE!** " Katsuki shouted back with his hands beginning to spark.

" **SERIOUSLY!?** " Reina shouted, " **RIGHT NOW!?** "

" **WHOA GUYS DON'T FIGHT HERE!** " Gio yelled as he went to break them up.

" **YEAH, WE'RE NOT EVEN IN THE STADIUM RIGHT NOW!** " Denki shouted.

" **SAVE THAT ENERGY FOR WHEN WE ACTUALLY GET INTO THE ARENA!** " Eijirou shouted.

" **LET ME AT THE ASSHOLE!** " Katsuki yelled trying to get Denki to let him go.

Floyd yelled trying to shake off Gio, " **IMMA MESS HIS DIO BRANDO LOOKING PISS BABY BITCH ASS, MAN! LET ME GO!** "

"Why do they always do stuff like this?" Kyoka asked Reina.

"I have no idea." Reina said with a shrug.

Lena soon heard down the hall, "Hey, what's taking so lo-" She cut herself off when she saw Katsuki and Floyd about to start a fight. She soon yelled drawing up a weapon for herself, "Okay you two- **KNOCK IT OFF!** " She hit them both on the head making the two of them hit the ground hard.

"Ow…" Katsuki groaned.

"Can I get one day _**ONE DAY**_ without you guys murdering _**EACH OTHER**_?!" Lena yelled as she held her bat. " **YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH PAPER WORK I HAVE TO** **DO BECAUSE OF BOTH OF YO STUPIDASSES?! ESPECIALLY BAKUGOU!"**

Floyd moaned in agony as he replied, "Oh, that's gonna say ow in the morning.."

" **YOU TOO AS WELL! IT'S BAD ENOUGH MOM AND DAD GET CHEWED ON BY AIZAWA AND EVERY OTHER PRO HERO! LET ALONE ME BEING CHEWED ON BY BIG BROTHER!** " Lena shouted.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Izuku asked.

"Not after the sports festival they aren't!" Lena said "When this is over I swear, your gonna-"

Before Lena could finish, she felt a chill in the air as if someone was looking down. "Hey, Aihara-sensei?" Toru said, "Who's that at the end of the hallway?"

"Hey booger breath. You here?" A voice familiar to Lena asked. Lena started to cringe as she said "Oh shit...not him."

"Is it just me, or does Lena-senpai look scared?" Reina asked as she leaned over to Izuku.

"I think she does." Izuku replied.

"That's a bit hard to believe…" Ochaco added.

"What could have Aihara-sensei looking that way I wonder…" Tenya said.

They soon saw someone step forward into the hall stepping towards Class 1-A. They saw it had been in a man, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, having the same colored skin as Floyd and Lena. His hair was black that was spiked up slightly and he wore a casual black suit on. He had on a blue beret on his head, and he had an art tablet attached to him, and a sketchbook on the other.

"Hey Lil Bro Floyd! Lil Izu! And Rei-Rei! It's been a long while! How are you doing?!" He said with a smile.

Reina, Izuku and Floyd soon recognized the voice.

"Wait a minute… Isn't that-?" Reina started to say, before she was cut off by Floyd.

"Big Brother Aaron?!" Floyd said with a smile as he got up off the floor.

"You have a brother!?" Gio exclaimed.

"Aihara did say he has a big family." Momo told him.

"At least he doesn't have 10 sisters..." Chouko said, sounding relieved.

"What are you doing here?" Izuku asked, "I thought you had a mission in Germany!"

Aaron replied with a smile, "Yeah! Already finished in the nick of time!"

"Wow, that's the power of Art Frenzy for ya!" Yuga said with a smile.

"Oh yes, butt brain." Lena said with a forced smile "Sup ugly?"

"Is that supposed to be a smile?" Aaron said with a smile of his own. "I see this is your newest job after that restaurant fiasco huh?"

"For the record buster, that dude was groping on me and other female waitresses!"

"I did try to warn you but you wouldn't listen to me."

" **TRIED TO WARN ME MY ASS! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME CRAP, YA BASTARD!** "

"Wow, and I thought you and Bakugou-chan were worse-ribbit" Tsuyu said turning to Floyd.

Floyd laughed a little before he said, "Yeah Big Brother Aaron always tried to keep Lena out of trouble but the trouble follows him too. Been like that since they were kids."

"So Aaron-san, what brings you back to Japan?" Reina asked as she approached him.

"Why the school festival of course!" Aaron replied as he pinched Lena in the ear, "Wanted to wish you, Izuku and my little brother good luck in this! Not to mention it's been a while since I saw my darling lil sister here!"

"I'll give you the the count of 5 to let go or you die." Lena said with a scowl.

Aaron merely said with a smile, "that's nice"

Floyd said to his brother with the biggest grin on his face, "Thanks Big Bro!"

Katsuki finally stood up from the floor rubbing his face, before he finally noticed Aaron. "Oh it's you." He said with a sneer.

"Nice to see you too, Bakugou." He was all he said as a greeting. He soon looked to his watch as he saw the time, "Hey, what are we standing around talking for!? You guys gotta get into that stadium!"

" **THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE DOING UNTIL PISS FOR BRAINS AND FLOYD HERE STARTED TROUBLE!** " Lena yelled before she was bonked on the head by Aaron.

Aaron soon said to Class 1-A, "Well if we're done here. What do you say we get going?!"

"Yeah!" The whole class cheered.

With that being said, the whole class stepped forward, into the blinding light before they were greeted with a huge crowd that had been cheering loudly at the classes that came into the stadium. Reina's expression brightened a little when she heard a familiar voice over the speakers just before they stepped outside.

" _Pay attention audience!_ " They heard Hizashi who had also been known as Present Mic said, " _Swarm mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence you all love, is about to begin! Everybody!? Are you ready!?_ "

The crowd cheered loudly at this just as Class 1-A and the other classes from the same course stepped into the arena.

" _It's time for to introduce the students from the first year stage!_ " Hizashi said with enthusiasm, " _These are the students who overcame the enemy attacks with hearts of steels! The Hero Course! Class 1-A!_ "

Just as they came into view with from the camera's and everyone's eyes, the crowd couldn't help but cheer loudly making most of Class 1-A praise the cheers; only two of them seemed nervous, and that was Reina and Izuku as they both shook as they walked.

"Oh goodness me…" Reina said as her voice quivered, "... They're so many people…"

"All these eyes… Just staring at us…" Izuku said, with his voice shaking too.

Floyd jumped onto the both of them putting his arms around their shoulders, as he waved to the crowd. He said to them encouragingly, "Just smile and wave you two. Smile and wave."

Floyd gave a lot of waves and smiles while he winked to the ladies. Some of them blushed, some of them screeched as they fainted while others couldn't help but groan in disgust at this. "Oh dang." Gio said, "I guess you don't got that many fans."

"Bite me." Floyd said with disdain.

In a next second Gio bit him on the shoulder which made most of their classmates jump while Floyd let out a screech.

" **DUDE! JUST A SAYING!** " Floyd yelled as he tried to get him off of him.

"But you said bite you." Gio said as he pulled back

Floyd yelled at him as he bonked him on the head, "I didn't mean literally!"

"I wonder if we'll be able to do our best today with all these people watching…" Ochaco said.

"... In any case, this is all part of training to become a Hero." Tenya said.

"Man, everyone's going overboard with the praise!" Eijirou said, "It's making me a little nervous!"

"Me too." Chouko said, "How about you Bakugou-san? Aren't you nervous?"

"Nah." Katsuki said with his usual smile, "I'm just getting more into this."

"Of course." Reina and Izuku said in unison.

Floyd said to Katsuki sticking his tongue out to him just as they stood in front of a stage that had been at the center of the stadium, "Show off."

" _They haven't been getting much as much airtime, but this class is full of talent!_ " They heard Hizashi say, " _Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Hero Course, Class 1-B!_ "

They turned and saw the crowd of students from Class 1-B come to where they were standing. There Reina caught a glimpse of a familiar girl with quills instead of regular hair, shooting a glare over in her direction; Reina shrank a bit at her gaze as she looked away from her. Another student from that Class looked to Floyd in a way. she played her long blonde hair and her horns as she blushed. While Floyd considering he hates Class 1-B as a whole gave a threatening glare to their direction. The girl shrunk as she looked away from his gaze.

The next set of students from each course came into the stadium, gathering around the stage just as Hizashi had announced them. " _Next up, from general studies, Classes C, D, and E!_ _Support course, Classes F, G and H are here too! And the business course, Classes I, J, and K!_ "

The crowd cheered as the students gathered around, most of the students started to chatter, when they noticed Reina in the crowd. Reina could swear she started to hear them talk about out her, of course most of them had been negative comments. Despite the crowd being loud with their cheers, she could hear the words being said about her.

"It's her, the little scammer."

"That damn teachers pet."

"They really allowed her to come here."

"She's going to cheat her way to the top, just like she how she got into this school."

"They should probably just ban her altogether."

Her body shook at their words as she squeezed her sword; She put her hands over her ears as to try to block them out but she couldn't. Katsuki took notice of this as he did the only thing he could think of. He put his hand on her head, making her freeze up. She felt him give a couple of pats, as she couldn't help but turn pink at his actions. She smiled in gratitude to him which made him avoid her gaze.

"It's time for the player pledge!"

The students were drawn to voice as they looked onto the stage in front of them. Most of the boy's started to get nosebleeds when they saw a familiar woman, with long black hair and wearing a skin tight suit with a black breastless leotard with a translucent black thigh-high stockings and a pair of black knee high boots. She had crystal blue eyes with glasses, and had a pair of handcuffs on her wrists and with the utility belt around her waist.

"Oh no, the umpire this year is Nemuri-san." Reina said as she facepalmed herself at the outfit she had on.

Floyd said as he drooled a little, "Who?"

"She's also known as the R-Rated Hero, Midnight to the public, and one of the pro-heroes I've known since I was a kid..." Reina told him, "... As you can see she lives up to her Hero name. Also..."

She slapped the back of his head as said to him "Eyes on the game, Romeo."

"Excuse me Princess." Floyd said as he suddenly had on a green pointed hat.

"Where did you get that hat?" Gio asked.

"What in the world is she wearing?" Eijirou asked as his face was a little red.

"Well, that's the R-Rated Hero for ya." Denki said as his face was red too.

"Is it really okay for her to be a high school teacher even though she's R-Rated?" Fumikage asked curiously.

" **YES!** " Mineta yelled as he had his thumbs up.

Floyd and Reina hit him on the head as they both yelled, " **EYES OFF YOU PERVERT!** "

"Quiet now everyone!" Nemuri said, "Representing the students is not one but three students from Class 1-A! Please come up to the stage… Katsuki Bakugou, Reina Nouki, and Floyd Aihara!"

The Class looked to the three of them surprised; Katsuki had a neutral expression on his face while Floyd and Reina were both shocked.

"Wait, what!?" Reina exclaimed as she started to sweat up a storm again.

Floyd soon said with a smile, "Alrighty!"

Katsuki soon walked ahead of them, and soon Floyd started to follow, while Reina walked up to the stage hesitantly.

"Alright bro! Go tell'em what for!" Gio said with a smile.

"I didn't think the three of them would get to say the pledge!" Izuku said shocked.

"Yeah I didn't think so either!" Sero added.

"Well, the three of them did tie up at first place in the Entrance Exam." They heard one of the students say from general studies.

"In the hero course, why am I not surprised?" Another student said with a bit of harshness in her tone of voice.

"Of course they would choose the Terrible Trio." Another student said a sneer. "A cheater, a foreigner and a bastard."

"It's obvious those guys hate us." Denki said to his classmates, "And we have Bakugou to thank for that."

"Yeah… He just had to go and aggravate them." Mineta said.

Reina stepped up onto the steps with Katsuki and Floyd and noticed a single microphone standing before them. Reina let out a gulp as her body shook even harder when she looked to the crowd. " _I actually have to say something to the people here!?_ " Reina exclaimed in her thoughts, " _This is insane!_ _What do they expect me to say!?_ "

"Floyd Aihara?" Nemuri said as she motioned him to step forward, "Won't you start us off?"

Floyd nodded with a smile as he stepped forward to the mic. Reina was surprised as ever as she saw Floyd say to the crowd with a confidant smile, "I pledge on this day to not only win this for me, my friends and the amazing Class 1-A, but for my family here too! Both here and in the states! I pledge to give it my all- **200%! PLUS ULTRA!** "

The whole crowd cheered and chanted Plus Ultra as Floyd gave one more wave to them. He soon made his way off stage before he turned to Reina, "Good luck Reina-chan!"

"Next to speak, Reina Nouki!" Nemuri soon said, making Reina freeze up slightly at this. She stepped up to the microphone moving her arm and legs in sync with each other. She nearly tripped on herself when she hit the mic but quickly caught it before it could hit the ground; some of the students behind her, snickered at this as she fixed up the mic, while there was some awkward chatter in the crowd just in front of her.

Even up in the box where Shota and Hizashi sat they noticed how Reina behaved. "Oh boy, she's nervous." Hizashi said awkwardly.

"Of course she is." Shota said shaking his head.

Reina straightened out the mic and laughed nervously at this. She tried to form words but had difficulty doing so as her hands shook. She felt like her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth as she tried to say something. Any word that came to the top of her head became clear, though as she tried to move her mouth to say something out loud she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt her heart race as she tried to calm herself down. Though she felt as though she was drowning at this point as she felt her vision go fuzzy.

Different thoughts seemed to rush to her head as she felt herself on the verge of freaking out.

" _I can't do this! I can't do this! What do they expect me to say!? What am I even supposed to say!? Why am I even up here!? They know I can't do this! This is stupid! This is pointless! What am I supposed to say!? What do I do!? What do I do!?_ "

Reina had soon snapped out of her thoughts when someone took her by the arm. She was quick to realize that it had been Katsuki, though she still felt her heart race. "Give us a minute." He told Nemuri before he pulled her to the side of the stage.

"Oh God! Oh God Katsuki-kun!" Reina said as she clinged onto his arm as she began to hyperventilate, "Who am I kidding!? I can't do this! I can't say anything to these people! This was mistake! I should just go while I still have the-!"

"Reina!" Katsuki said, taking her face into his hands making her freeze up again, "Stop freaking out."

Reina looked Katsuki in the eyes as she still took uneven breaths though it had been softly so Nemuri wouldn't hear her. "You know how to breathe don't you?" Katsuki said as he took notice of her uneven breaths, "So do it."

Reina did as she was told and took a deep inhale before she exhaled through her nose; Katsuki finally let go of her face. "Feel better?" He asked her.

"Still freaking out internally, but I'm a bit better." Reina replied as her hands still shook, "What am I even supposed to say right now? Everytime I try to, my tongue is just stuck in the back of my throat!"

Katsuki stood their calmly on the other hand giving her a quizzical look. Reina found her stepping back a bit when she found Katsuki's face close to hers; her nose almost touched his. "What are you doing?" Reina asked as her face turned red for about the fiftieth time today. Only after a moment he pulled back giving her space.

"I think I figured out the problem." Katsuki said casually.

"And what wou- **OUCH!** " Reina started to ask before she got cut off when she felt a spike of pain on the side of her head; Turns out Katsuki slapped her. "You're thinking too much up here." He said putting putting his finger to her head, "You're already thinking about the outcome, when really you shouldn't."

"Shouldn't!?" She couldn't help but exclaim, before she started to whisper when she saw Nemuri looking in their direction "You expect me to think any different!? I've never done this before in my life! And it's scaring the hell out of me! I can't be like you or Floyd-kun! I can't just say whatever the hell I want to this whole crowd!"

"You're basically repeating yourself at this point Lollipop Head." He told her, "... Look, you were able to pass the Entrance Exams and fight off a couple of those Villain bastards. How could this be any different?"

"I'll tell you how it's different! One, the only reason why I passed the Exams was because I got lucky, and as for the USJ, I was just acting out on emotions, which isn't very Hero like at all!"

Katsuki slapped her in the head again, which made her cringe again, "Why do you keep doi-!?"

"Stop." Katsuki said cutting her off, "You ain't gonna get anywhere if you're gonna let this crowd get the better of you. This is merely a walk around the block compared, what you, what _**WE**_ had to go through! The events are gonna be the same thing, because you'll show the world what you're made of! _**So don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love**_."

Reina had been taken back by what he said at the end, and for a moment she could almost swear that there was fence standing between her and him before her very eyes putting her in a hypnotic state. He noticed that her expression changed but decided not to make a big deal out of it as he continued snapping her out of her trance, as he saw her shake her head.

"If you keep over thinking you're just gonna end up right back where you started. Don't think about what you want to say..." Katsuki said, before he pointed to her chest, "... Say it from right here."

Reina took his words, as she placed her hands over her heart; She felt her breathing, go at a regular pace as she was more relaxed than before. She thought about what Katsuki had been saying, and saw that he had been right. She had been overthinking on this, when in reality she shouldn't. Finally she had her words set, and she looked more confident than she did before, which Katsuki, was glad to see. Though he didn't show it through a simple smile as his expression remained the same; his eyes however, she saw that it had brightened which was more than enough for her.

Without another word to each other, she stepped back to the microphone as she stood tall and held her head high.

"To those here now, and to those watching at home…" She started to say, making the crowd go silent, "... Today is a new beginning for not only myself, but for my classmates as well. Today's the day that we may hope to take one step closer to our goal, to Pros that are with us today! I will not lie, I have something to prove as well." Reina looked to the crowd sitting in their seats before she set her eyes on the box just above, where she knew the other Pros sat; taking a deep breath before she continued.

"... Some of you, maybe familiar with me. And most of you in a sense… Look at me differently. Today I hope to make you see me, in a way other people in my life have seen me. As who I am. As who I've always been. I'm not looking to take home the gold or anything, but… Today I pledge… To myself, and to those in my class… That we will prove our strengths to the Pro Heroes, to our families and friends watching us! We will show you all, what we're made of! We will reach new heights from here on out and for the next three years that will come! We will go beyond— **PLUS ULTRA**!"

Reina raised her fist high in the air as if the battle had been won. The crowd clapped and cheered loudly at Reina's words, even her classmates cheered for her. The other students in the course had a bit of mixed feelings as some cheered while most stayed silent. Reina turned to walk off the stage, but not before she turned to Nemuri.

"Was I okay?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Reina my darling you were perfect." Nemuri said with smile, "I bet even Aizawa is proud by your words."

Reina laughed a little at this, "... Wouldn't that be the day."

Nemuri gave her a wink and a smile before she ushered Reina to go back to the crowd. Just before Reina went back she turned to Katsuki; she noticed that his expression for the first time was in awe, and saw a little pink on his cheeks and seemed to be in a hypnotized state himself.

"Katsuki-kun?" She said waving a hand in front of his face snapping him out of it, "Did I do good?"

Katsuki rubbed the back of his neck before he replied turning his head to the side, "... Yeah. You did."

Reina smiled at this before giving him a pat on the shoulder making him jump, "Thanks, Mr. Number One."

With that she proceeded to rejoin her class, as she didn't know that Katsuki gave her a smile while her back was turned. The next thing she knew she was crowded around by her own classmates as she had gotten nothing but praise.

"Rei-Rei that was amazing!" Mina commented.

"That was the best speech I've ever heard!" Gio added.

"You made a great comeback!" Rikido said.

"You really are the best at improvising!" Sero said.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Momo said.

Tsuyu had added, "I was a bit worried about you, but you were able to manage after all huh Reina-chan?"

"You really have a way with words don't ya?" Kyoka said with a smile.

"You really are cool Reina-chan!" Ochaco said as she couldn't help but jump a little.

Floyd soon commented as he jumped from behind Reina as he hugged her, "I knew you could do it, man!"

Izuku did the same thing as he said, "You were awesome up there Reina-chan!"

"Th-thanks." Reina said as she was a bit embarrassed at the praise she had gotten.

"Next to speak, is Katsuki Bakugou!" They soon heard Nemuri say. The whole class turned back to the stage as Katsuki stepped up to the microphone. Everyone had gone silent as they looked to Katsuki with a bit of curiousness in their eyes.

"What do you think he's gonna say?" Denki asked.

Floyd had suggested, "Probably something like I'll rise to the top than all you extras! Or " **ALL OF YOU ARE SCUM!** " Like he usually does."

"Nah, he wouldn't go that far would he?" Gio said as he went to scratch under his chin.

"I really hope not." Izuku said.

They watched Katsuki take a deep breath as they couldn't help but lean forward.

"I just want to say…" He started to say. The next thing he said pretty much put everyone into shock when he said, "... _**I'm gonna win**_."

The whole class screamed at this, as they yelled in unison excluding Reina who had just facepalmed herself, " **I KNEW HE'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!** "

The whole crowd of students started to boo at him, shouting insults at him like "Sludge Boy" or "Bastard" or even a bit of both. Even Floyd had something to say as he yelled, " **IDIOT! WHAT IS YOUR DAMAGE?!** "

" **WHY ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING SO DISGRACEFUL!?** " Tenya yelled, " **AFTER REINA-KUN'S MOTIVATING SPEECH NO LESS!** "

"It's not my fault your all just stepping stones to my victory." Katsuki said, pointing downward with his thumb.

" **HOW OVERCONFIDANT CAN YOU GET!?** " Tetsutetsu yelled, " **I'LL CRUSH YOU!** "

" **OH F*** THIS!** " Floyd shouted as he rolled his sleeves " **YOU'RE GONNA LEARN TODAY, BAKUGOU!** "

"You really gonna try this, Half-Breed?" Katsuki said on the stage as he put his hands in his pockets.

" **HELL YEAH I AM!** " Floyd shouted as he got out his quirk again, " **NINJAS GONNA LEARN TODAY!** "

"Aihara-kun don't!" Mina shouted as she held him back. "You're gonna get disqualified if you fight Bakugou now!"

Floyd yelled as he struggled against her grip, " **LET ME AT HIM! IMMA MESS UP HIS STUPID BLONDE HAIR PISS COLOR LOOKING VEGETA PERSONALITY PIECE OF SHI-** "

Reina suddenly punched him dead center in the face, making him fly a good few feet in the air. " **WHAT GOOD IS IT GOING TO DO YA IF YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL BEFORE IT EVEN BEGINS, YOU INKY DINKY DUMBASS!?** " Reina yelled as he face planted in the ground.

Everyone was in awe after seeing what just happened, while looked embarrassed again as she laughed nervously.

"Ha! Serves that American right!" Kuriruzu said with a smirk.

"Especially with that prank he pulled the other day on us! Paybacks a bitch, huh Aihara?!" One of the students from General Studies said.

Floyd groaned as he said while he flipped them off, "Go suck eggs.."

" **WHAT WAS THAT?!** " Shouted Tetsutetsu " **I'LL MESS YOU UP!** "

"Try me bitch.." Floyd said with a smirk.

"Geez, What is he? Bruce Willis all of a sudden?" Kuriruzu asked.

"How Vulgar.." Hitoshi replied "Wouldn't wanna face him in the matches that for sure."

One of the same students with blonde hair said, "Wow, is this Class 1-A power couple now?"

" **WE'RE NOT A COUPLE! QUIT ASSUMING CRAP!** " Floyd and Reina shouted with their faces red as a tomato.

"They even shout like one too." The General Studies group said in unison.

" **THAT'S JUST COINCIDENCE!** " Floyd and Reina yelled again before looking at each other and said." **STOP SHOUTING WHEN I AM!** " The two decided to pinch each other's faces as they shouted.

"Oh boy.." Josephine said from where she had sat, which had been with some of the Pro Heroes in the VIP section.

"Here comes the chewing out.." Joji said with a sigh.

In the box where Shota and Hizashi had been, Shota couldn't help but give a sigh as he said to Hizashi, "Remind me to chew out Lead Zeppelin and Caligraphine later?"

"Sure thing." Hizashi said face palming himself.

Shota couldn't help but look to the two of them, as they both started to argue with each other; He soon had a thought, " _Out of all the problem kids in the world, other than Bakugou, that Aihara kid takes the cake. It's no wonder Reina's taken a liking to him._ "

Katsuki took his leave on the stage to rejoin his classmates, and Nemuri cleared her throat as to get everyone's attention on her. "Well other than that, let's get the game started right away!" Nemuri said to both the students and the audience, "The first game is what you would call the qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now here is the fateful first game!"

A screen appeared just behind her showing what looked to be a slot machine that some would see at a casino, stopping at Obstacle Race.

"An obstacle race?" Izuku said intrigued.

Floyd had added, "Hey not so bad."

" _... It's just like Shota told me._ " Reina thought in her head.

Nemuri soon started to explain the event as the screen showed a diagram of what they would be doing, "All eleven classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium-about four kilometers! Our school's selling point is freedom!" She licked her lips causing some of the students to flinch at this while most of the boys had a nosebleed, "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do!"

"I should be excited but why am I scared for some reason?" Floyd said as he squeak.

"What's the matter, Raku-Darling?" Reina said as she teased him while making a baby face, "Not your type of woman?"

Floyd immediately turned red as he went to wipe up the nosebleed, "Shut up, Chitoge!"

"Now everyone!" Nemuri said pointing to the starting line with her flogger, "Take your places!"

The students soon crowded over at the red gate that shined a couple of green lights. Reina stood at very back with her classmates mentally preparing herself for what was about to come her way. She started to do leg warm ups and stretched her arms a little with a look of determination.

She started to have a thought in her head, " _Shota… Everyone… Just watch me. Today I'll do my best. Even if I don't get to the top… I'll show you that the training wasn't all for nothing. I'll make you all proud_ "

Reina picked up her head to look forward, and was taken back a bit when she saw someone, different in the crowd. In fact it was someone that was familiar to her; it was the same boy she had been seeing, wearing her own red hat. He was standing beside someone two people. One of them was of herself as a child, as she looked happy to be beside the boy, tugging on his hand. The second was a woman; her hair was of purple like her but was in a lighter shade, and the other half of her hair was green unlike her aqua green hair. Her appearance other than her short bob style cut hair was hard to tell as Reina tilted her head slightly.

"What in the…?"

She started to slowly walk towards the people she saw in front of her; her eyes had been focused on the woman in particular as she reached out to her.

"...I've… _**I've seen her before**_."

Just as she was within reach with the woman before her, she heard the buzzer sound off causing her to jump; the three people disappearing the moment she blinked.

" **START!** " She heard Nemuri yell before she was bushed by the ground of students through the red gate.

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Noto Mamiko**_ )


	6. Chapter 5: The Race is On!

_**(Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening-Gimme! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida)**_

Reina picked up her head to look forward, and was taken back a bit when she saw someone, different in the crowd. In fact it was someone that was familiar to her; it was the same boy she had been seeing, wearing her own red hat. He was standing beside someone two people. One of them was of herself as a child, as she looked happy to be beside the boy, tugging on his hand. The second was a woman; her hair was of purple like her but was in a lighter shade, and the other half of her hair was green unlike her aqua green hair. Her appearance other than her short bob style cut hair was hard to tell as Reina tilted her head slightly.

"What in the…?"

She started to slowly walk towards the people she saw in front of her; her eyes had been focused on the woman in particular as she reached out to her.

"...I've… _**I've seen her before**_."

Just as she was within reach with the woman before her, she heard the buzzer sound off causing her to jump; the three people disappearing the moment she blinked.

" **START!** " She heard Nemuri yell before she was bushed by the ground of students through the red gate.

It took Reina all but a minute to regain herself as she quickly went to run along with the crowd out of the stadium and into the open area provided. Though she had a tough time getting their as the space in the tunnel was small, causing everyone to get squish at each other.

" **OW! MOVE YOUR ELBOW**!"

" **WATCH IT THAT'S MY FOOT!** "

" **MOVE IT DAMN IT!** "

Reina let out a groan as she tried her best to get herself to move forward, though had difficulty doing so as a couple of times she almost found herself tripping on herself again.

" _Damn it! I gotta get ahead of this crowd somehow! But how do I-?!_ "

Her thoughts had been cut off when she along with several students felt a cold rush go through the tunnel and just outside. She felt her ankles were suddenly trapped in ice as was the other students around her.

"This is-!"

Reina saw two familiar people run past her and the crowd and went ahead. It was Shoto and Fubuki that quickly got ahead. As they both ran, they created a trail of ice as they ran. "Sorry." Shoto said as he ran ahead.

All the students started to try to pry themselves from the ice, though most couldn't due to the pain. "Okay, we're doing this now!" Reina exclaimed as she quickly broke out her sword. Drawing her blade and gave it a swing breaking ice instantly. Sheathing the sword she quickly activated her Quirk as she jumped making her jump over the crowd. She had been able to keep momentum as she stepped on the heads on the crowd.

She was able to get herself ahead of the crowd; though not only had it been her, she saw Katsuki, Momo, Yuga, Eijirou, Chouko, Floyd and Gio had flown with her.

" **TAKE THAT!** " They all yelled.

" **I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY SO EASILY!** " Katsuki shouted as he flew with his Quirk, " **HALF N HALF BASTARDS!** "

Reina smiled before she said to Shoto and Fubuki, as with the help of her Quirk she had been able to jump over the ice, "I'll show you guys!"

Floyd said with a smile as he drew himself a pole to help him gain some air, " **I'M GONNA GET FIRST PLACE!** "

"Don't count me out just yet!" Gio yelled as he was jumping like Mario; hitting the students head like what Reina had done earlier.

Reina found herself neck and neck with, Gio, Katsuki and Floyd as they went across the ice to attempt to catch up to the Todoroki twins. Floyd attempted to trip the two of them by drawing up a couple of banana peels and throwing them at their feet. They managed to dodge with ease at this.

"Banana peels!?" Reina said with an amused smile, "Is that really the best you got!?"

" **NOPE!** Plan B!" Floyd shouted as he drew up what looked like a hovercraft from a certain video game. "This is something I learned from Gio! I call this My- **INK RIDE!** "

( _ **Music Starts: City Trial-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate**_ )

He jumped up on his ride as blasts away leaving an ink trail while squirting some on some of the General Studies and Class 1-B.

"Gah! There's some ink in my mouth!" Kuriruzu shouted. " **DAMN THAT AIHARA!** "

" **THAT PAINTBRUSH HAIRED FREAK!** " Tetsutetsu shouted. " **IMMA END HIS LIFE!** "

" **GET IN LINE!** " Katsuki shouted from a distance

"What a pest..." Hitoshi said with a sigh as he had been riding on a bunch of people who appeared to have blank expressions.

Todoroki looked to see Floyd on his ride, as he started to catch up with them.

"Fubuki!"

Fubuki nodded her head and jumped into the air; concentrating she was able to create a spear made from the ice itself. The second she was able to complete the spear, she threw it towards Floyd, aiming just underneath his vehicle. It landed just in front before he knew what happened he ended up crashing. " **OH COME ON!** " Floyd yelled.

" **SEE YOU AT THE FINISH LINE FLOYD-KUN!** " Reina shouted as she passed him.

" **LATERS!** " Gio shouted just as he passed him too.

" **HEY! NO FAIR!** " Floyd shouted just as Katsuki passed by him. He quickly fixed up his ride by drawing new parts before he yelled, " **IT'S NOT GAME OVER JUST YET!** "

He boosted some more, this time with twice the ink it made squirting on most of the general studies group.

" **OH COME ON!** " One of the 1-B students shouted.

" **GAH!** My hair!" One of the blonde students shouted.

" **THAT STUPID ART STUDENT IS IN FOR IT NOW!** " Tetsutetsu yelled as he started to sprint.

"Oh looks like Little Miss Perfect isn't the only one who's on my hit list!" Kuriruzu growled as she did the same.

As Reina started to catch up to Shoto and Fubuki, she looked behind her to see who was attempting to catch up, and coming up with a strategy in case someone attempted to past her. Though what she or anyone else had expected to see was Mineta pulling ahead of the rest of the crowd. With the help of his purple balls attached to his head he threw them just ahead of them. He jumped overhead to the three of them.

" **HA! I'VE OUTWITTED YOU ALL!** " Mineta yelled, " **HOW PATHETIC!** **NOW PREPARE FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!** "

Mineta pulled out two purple balls from his head and aimed for Reina; his face turned red and his nose started to bleed.

" **OH HELL NO!** " Reina yelled as she started to pick up the pace.

" **GRA-!** "

 _ **WHAM!**_

Reina and others had been taken back when Mineta had suddenly been sent flying, nearly off of the track courtesy of something familiar. It was the faux villains back when they were in the entrance exam. Reina stopped in her tracks when the faux Villains surrounded her and some other students.

" _Obstacles have suddenly shown up!_ " Hizashi said over the speakers, " _Starting with the first barrier! Robo Inferno!_ "

"These are the Zero Pointers from the Entrance Exams!" Gio exclaimed.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Denki shouted.

"So this is what they used in the exams." Shoto said as one of them loomed over him and his sister.

"How did they even get the money to pay for these!?" Momo said.

Reina merely smiled at this, as she drew her sword; one of the robots reached for her. "I've beaten these things before…" She started to say, "... I'll do it again!"

Reina quickly got under the robot just as it was within reach of her. She sliced the arm in two making the robot stumble back before she used her telekinesis to throw the arm to trip the other robots before she quickly got over them with the help of her Quirk. Just as she managed to get over them, she saw Shoto and Fubuki take each others hands before they used their Quirk to move at an incredible speed. It was than Shoto used his hand to freeze them over before they both ran under its legs.

"They really are strong!" Reina said impressed as she was now neck and neck with them, just as the robot fell over nearly hitting the students that were behind them.

" _The Todoroki Twins and Reina Nouki from Class 1-A are the first ones through!_ " Hizashi soon said over the PA, " _As expected from the twins who got in through recommendation and someone who had gotten to the top in the Entrance Exams!_ "

The robots soon had Gio and Floyd surrounded and looked as though that they were cornered. Both Floyd and Gio smiled however.

Floyd said as he drew up something for his vehicle, "This is where the fun begins!"

Gio rummaged through his pockets and took what appeared to be a bell with black beady eyes. " **CAT MARIO POWERS, ACTIVATE!** " Gio yelled before he put the bell on his neck. In a puff of smoke, he was suddenly in a cat jump suit that was in the color of blue and white, like the PE uniform before he got on all fours.

" **LET'S-A-GO-NYAN!** " Gio shouted before he quickly ran up the robot at a fast pace.

" **HEY!** " Floyd yelled before he went to catch up with him, " **YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!** "

Katsuki took everyone by surprise when he quickly flew over the robot landing at the top of them; he had been able to evade the punch that the robot threw at him. " **I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AHEAD OF ME!** " Katsuki yelled as he landed on top of the robot.

" _Class 1-A's Katsuki Bakugou, Floyd Aihara, and Gioco Terebi are going overhead since the bottoms blocked!_ " Hizashi said, " _How clever!_ "

Soon enough, Sero, Fumikage and Chouko followed them.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take your idea!" Chouko said with a smile.

"Hope you don't mind, I'm gonna hitch ride!" Fumikage said.

Katsuki quickly jumped off the robot with Floyd and Gio following after him, as well as Sero, Fumikage and Chouko who had quickly landed on the ground and started running. Katsuki and Floyd were both neck and neck and they actually glared daggers at one another.

" **DON'T GET IN THE WAY YOU INKHEADED BASTARD!** " Katsuki yelled at Floyd, as he created a smoke screen thanks to his Quirk. Floyd quickly drew up a fan and blew some of it Sero's face making him cough.

" **FUNNY! I WAS JUST THINKING THE SAME THING!** " Floyd shouted as he used the wind to his advantage, he boosted up in the air catching up to Katsuki, " **NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL AN AIR RIDE! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?!** "

" **F*** YOU!** " He yelled as he flipped him off, before increasing his blasts which nearly hit Floyd only for him to dodge and hit another robot that came after them.

" _Uh-oh, looks like there's heat coming from Aihara and Bakugou!_ " Hizashi announced, " _The question is who will catch up to the three in the lead!?_ "

" **IT'S GONNA BE ME!** " Katsuki and Floyd both yelled as they went in each other's faces.

"They're even looking to pick a fight in a race!? Why am I not surprised!?" Reina said having seeing this from a distance as she tried her best to keep up. Reina was quick to take notice that Momo had used her Quirk to make a canon, blasting the robots down and allowing the other students to pass without any problems. Reina soon had a somewhat worried look on her face when she thought of a certain boy with green hair, " _I hope Izuku-kun is doing alright. After all he can't use the One For All as of yet. I wish there was a way I could-_ "

" **OH CRAP!** " Reina soon yelled aloud.

She quickly deactivated her Quirk causing her to slide eventually coming to a halt when she saw that Shoto and Fubuki stopped; some of her other classmates joined up with them. She saw that before her very eyes there was a canyon with large gaps in between each rock formation, and the only thing that was a bridge was a single white string between each gap and rock. The ground wasn't seen as what had followed was darkness at the bottom of it as Reina peered over the ledge.

" _If you thought the first barrier was easy, than take a look at the second!_ " Hizashi said to the students and audience, " _If you fall you're out! If you don't wanna fall, then crawl! It's-_ _ **THE FALL!**_ "

"Well it certainly lives up to its name." Reina said aloud.

"When did they even have time to build this!?" Ochaco exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to get across!?" Mina exclaimed.

Tsuyu soon stepped forward, and some were a bit taken back when she jumped a good feet away from the crowd as she landed on the rope; She started to make her way across as she was on all fours. "This is like a glorified tightrope." She said.

"Whoa, she's going over like a pro!" Ochaco said in awe.

"I never she could be so fast!" Reina commented.

"Yeah!" Gio said as he was still in his cat suit, "Well two can play at that game!" Gio backed up a good few feet before he ran and jumped. He was able to gain a good distance as he landed just halfway on the rope.

" **COOL!** " Reina, Ochaco and Mina shouted at the same time.

They soon heard someone giggle behind them, as it had been out of excitement. They turned to see a girl with pink locks and a pair of yellow eyes and having a pair of goggles; though what really took them back was the fact that she had on some sort of leg devices on her and another around her waist which looked to be rockets.

"Here it is!" She said, "Here's my chance to show off! It's time for my support items to be in limelight! **LOOK, ALL YOU SUPPORT COMPANIONS ACROSS THE COUNTRY!** "

"All those devices and talk for companies… You must be from the support course." Reina quickly concluded.

"What's with all that equipment!?" Ochaco said.

"Are you even allowed to bring that kind of stuff!?" Mina asked, "I know Rei-Rei got to have some of her equipment, but what about you!?"

"Well the Hero Course undergoes combat training regularly, so in order to keep things fair, we are able to keep things fair, we are allowed to equip items from our costumes-Or perhaps I should say-" Suddenly the device from her waist fired a grappling hook and attached itself to one of the rock formations, "-The support course does!"

She soon started to hoover taking the three of them by surprise before she made her way across; she pulled herself up before they saw her on the side of the rock formation getting herself up; and she flew with a leap and they saw her further ahead than Gio and even Tsuyu.

"Wow…" Mina said speechless.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting this stop me!" Reina soon said with a determined look on her face.

She took, Mina and Ochaco by surprise when she ran onto the rope, and kept up her pace despite having to struggle on her balance. Ochaco and her looked to one another before they followed behind her post haste. The other students quickly followed behind while Shoto and Fubuki took a different path. With the help of their ice they were able to slide over the rope and pass many of the students from other courses before they reached the end.

" _And the Todoroki Twins are the first to get past the second barrier!_ " Hizashi announced taking some if not most of the students back.

Reina soon saw something fly overhead; she had been quick to realize it had been Katsuki and Floyd, who had flown overhead, catching up to Shoto and Fubuki.

" **DAMN IT!** " Katsuki yelled as he pushed Floyd off of him. Floyd had been quick to catch himself, before he went after Katsuki, as he flew to the twins. Floyd yelled as he drew up another weapon, " **HAMMER TIME!** "

With his hovercraft he spun around like a top aiming towards Katsuki and the Twins. He managed to knock Katsuki out of the air, and caused the Todoroki Twins to stumble, and he found himself ahead. He said triumphantly, " **FORE!** "

" **WRONG SPORT!** " Gio yelled as he went to the stairs still running on all fours before he was bonked on the head with a smaller hammer courtesy of Floyd as he said, " **WHO ASKED YOU?!** "

" **YOU DAMN HALFBREED!** " Katsuki yelled before he rocketed himself towards him and they engaged in another fight.

"Are they really both serious?" Fubuki signed to her brother as she helped him to stand back up.

"I guess." Shoto said, "Let's go." Thus the twins started to run to catch up to Floyd and Katsuki.

After struggling to keep balance, she finally managed to get to the end, passing other students along the way as she finally managed to catch up with the small group. She couldn't help but look back with a bit of worry as she still thought about Izuku and how he was doing. She wanted to go back to at least see where he was but she knew she couldn't. She knew Izuku wouldn't want her to do that, and ruin her chance. She didn't think he or rather herself wouldn't forgive themselves if that were the case.

She had finally reached the final barrier when she once again found the twins had stopped again.

" _And now, we've finally come to the third and final barrier!_ " Hizashi soon said over the PA, " _The reality here is… It's a minefield!_ "

" **MINEFIELD!?** " Reina and Shoto shouted in unison while Fubuki looked shocked.

" _It's set up so that you can't tell where the mines are if you don't look carefully!_ " Hizashi explained, " _So you have to exploit your arms and legs! By the way these landmines_ _are for the games, so they're not that powerful, but they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!_ "

" _That depends on the person_." They heard Shota add.

"What does that even mean?" Reina said questiongly.

They soon saw a student from the general studies had caught up with them. " **HA! TAKE THAT CLASS 1-A!** " The student yelled. Though he didn't notice that he stepped on the landmine.

 _ **BOOM!**_

He let out a scream as he found himself flying and Reina was taken back by this as they saw him fly off the course; Even Floyd and Katsuki saw this as they stopped fighting before they fell onto the ground since they stopped flying momentarily.

"Oh, that's what they meant." She said astonished.

Floyd added as he stood up, "Ha! **SERVES YOU RIGHT, ASSWIPE!** "

" **WHY ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT THIS!?** " Reina shouted as she hit Floyd on the head; that's when she noticed that Shoto and Fubuki were both gone. She saw that they started to make their way across the course as they had been moving in between where the mines were placed, while the rest of the students that passed her and Floyd accidentally stepped on the mines and flew at least twenty feet in the air.

" **CRAP! GOTTA MOVE!** " Reina said before she activated her Quirk again just as she took a leap; she jumped in between where she saw the mines were placed and leaped tremendous gaps.

"Oh man! Like a wise hero said-Gotta go fast!" Floyd said as he added more parts on his ink ride and zip between were he saw the mines while his ink ride spouted more ink. Gio soon caught up as he saw more students set off the mines.

"Time for another power up!" Gio said while after a puff of smoke he was back to normal. He soon took out a star with black beady eyes on it. " **MARIO STAR POWER ACTIVATE!** " Gio yelled before he placed the star on his chest; he soon started to flash bright lights before he started to run, purposely activating some of the mines though he didn't seem affected by it whatsoever.

Reina continued to move forward; she had almost found herself stepping on a mine, and flinched slightly whenever someone accidentally stepped onto the mine. She wanted to be able to turn around so that she could see if Izuku had caught up, but all she could do was keep moving forward as she was more afraid of the mines if anything.

" _Izuku-kun!_ " She thought to herself, " _You had better be okay! Please! You have to be-!"_

Reina's thoughts were soon interrupted when she saw something out of the ordinary. It was the boy wearing the red hat once more with herself of a child again. This time they both looked scared as she watched shadowy figures surround them. She saw the same woman, she had seen before, this time armed with what looked to be… _**Her own sword**_?

 _ **CLICK.**_

The next thing Reina knew she was flying in the air with a colorful explosion as she had accidentally stepped on a mine. She let out a scream before she landed on the ground hard. Her vision had been a blur and she heard a pierce ringing go through her ears and felt an intense pain in her head. Many of the students passed over her not paying any mind to her as she struggled to get herself up off the ground. Though everytime she heard an explosion from the mine she found herself curling up into a ball.

For a moment she found herself in a different place; and instead of the dirt she felt underneath her, she instead felt hard cold concrete. She found herself underneath what appeared to be a bench, as she smelled fire and saw nothing but red in her vision. She heard the sound of people screaming, crying out in agony and despair. She saw people attacking each other and blood splatter onto the floor; she couldn't even scream as she saw some fall where she had been. Some of the words that the people were incoherent as most of them sounded distorted and not human, which couldn't help but scare her.

"Wh-What's happening!?"

She soon heard someone call out to her.

" _ **Rei-chan!? Rei-chan where are you!?**_ "

She saw a pair of feet step into view; a pair of red sneakers to be exact, covered in a bit of mud and a couple of holes were in shoes as whoever it had belonged frantically looked around. For some reason Reina looked relieved. The boy soon kneeled down to reveal it had been the boy from many times before; He held his hand out to her.

" _ **We have to go! Now!**_ "

Reina reached out to the young boy before-

"Reina-chan! Stay with me!"

Reina blinked and found herself back in the Sports Festival, where everyone had still stepped on the mines, and flying high into the sky while screaming. She was moving but it wasn't of her own movements as her arm was over someone's shoulder. She realized who it had been when she saw a familiar face with freckles and green hair that helped her to stand.

"Izu...Ku-kun…?" Reina managed to say as she sounded a bit weak just as she felt her nose start to bleed.

"Just hang on!" Izuku said as he kept his hold on her, while he had what looked to be a large piece of a robot on his back, "I've got you!"

Izuku quickly used the robot piece that was on his back to protect himself and her from the shockwave of the blast as another mine had been set off; Reina couldn't help but flinch slightly when at the shockwave.

"What are you… Doing here…?" Reina groaned weakly, "... You should be… Focusing on… Winning this race…"

"There's no way I'm going to leave you out here like this!" Izuku told her, "You didn't leave me behind in the training exercise, so I'm not going to do that to you to here!"

Reina's eyes widened slightly at his words before she laughed to herself weakly, "... Seriously…? You're being… Stubborn now…?"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh too before he looked ahead, while keeping the piece of the robot in front of them. He knew that by now Reina, and him were way behind in the race and that currently Katsuki, Shoto, Fubuki and even Floyd were in the lead. He had to find a way to make himself-No, to make themselves known. He had to find a way, like All Might would.

He had been to deep in his own head, he felt someone shove them accidentally causing them to fall forward.

" **OH GOD NO!** " He exclaimed, when he realized that they were about to fall into a mine.

Just when he was about to land face first, something actually stopped him when something hooked on the back of his jacket. He realized that it was fishing hook made of ink and he had been quick to conclude who it had belonged to.

"Floyd-san!?" Izuku exclaimed as he saw him reel himself over to them.

"Hey!" Floyd said with a smile of his own when he approached, taking care not to step on a mine.

Izuku couldn't help but feel relieved to see him, but that expression quickly changed when he realized something. "You were in the lead with Kaa-chan, Todoroki-san and Fubuki-san! Why did you give that up?!"

Floyd laughed to himself as he rubbed underneath his nose, "Just like you dudes didn't leave me behind during the training session! **I'M NOT GONNA DO THE SAME!** "

Izuku smiled to Floyd before he said, "Reina-chan stepped on a mine earlier, while her Quirk was active! The blast really made her weak, so we have to find a way to get ahead of everyone and fast!"

Floyd thought to himself before he took notice of the piece of the robot that Izuku had on his back. Floyd soon hatched an idea as he said, "Call me crazy, but I got a plan!"

"Huh?" Izuku said with a bit of confusion.

Hizashi soon said over the PA, " _In a stunning turn of events, Midoriya, and Aihara of Class 1-A had turned back to help their fellow classmate in her time of need; Talk about sportsmanship! How will they be able to get ahead of the rest!?_ "

The next thing Izuku knew, he, Reina and Floyd were on top of the robot piece with a set of rockets and a set of wheels that Floyd had managed to draw up. Despite Izuku looking nervous he still had a determined look in his eyes. "Are you sure this is going to work Floyd-san?" Izuku asked Floyd as he prepared himself.

"Hey, your setup is more safe than mine." Floyd said as he added final parts to his ink ride, "Worse case scenario, you go flying to space or a nearby building and I go frying. Better that option than Reina-chan dying."

Izuku gulped but he had been mentally prepared, "... Okay… Let's do this!"

Floyd nodded and placed Reina on Izuku's back, before he drew a safety harness around her and Izuku so that she wouldn't fall off.

"You ready?!" Floyd asked

"I'm ready when you are." Izuku replied.

Floyd smiled as he drew up a hammer and hit one of the mines as he shouted "Then without further ado... **BANANA SLAMMA!** "

Hitting the mine, it caused an explosion so huge, it actually ignited the rockets on the back of the makeshift cart, causing a chain reaction, making several other explosions. The blast caused them to fly high into the sky drawing the attention of everyone, even Shoto, Fubuki and Katsuki who had ceased their fighting that they had been doing earlier; everyone protected themselves from the shockwave created from the explosion.

" **WOAH!** _Was it an accident or did they do that on purpose!?_ " Hizashi yelled over the PA, " _Class 1-A's Midoriya, Aihara and Nouki are in hot pursuit with that huge blast!_ "

This had taken everyone back as they flew over them, eventually they even took, Shoto, Fubuki and Katsuki by surprise when they just above their heads and a few feet ahead of them. " _ **AND THEY TAKE THE LEAD!**_ " Hizashi shouted in the PA.

" **THERE'S TOO MUCH FORCE!** " Izuku yelled through the wind to Floyd, " **WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO LAND SAFELY!** "

Floyd shouted back at him as he went to draw up something to at least slow them down, " **ON IT!** "

" **DEKU! INKHEAD!** "

They soon noticed that Katsuki rocketed himself forward towards them with his Quirk, " **DON'T GET AHEAD OF ME!** " He yelled.

"Fubuki come on!" Shoto said as he held his hand out to her. Fubuki nodded and took his hand before they started to create a path of ice, quickly doing their best to catch up to them.

" _The three students formerly in the lead have stopped trying to slow down each other and are now chasing Midoriya, Aihara and Nouki!_ " Hizashi said with excitement in his tone of voice, " _Now that they have a common enemy they've stopped fighting!_ "

Floyd soon noticed that they started to slow down. " **CRAP, THEY'RE GOING TO PASS US AT THIS RATE!** " Floyd yelled, " **WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!** "

Izuku soon felt a light bulb go off in his head, " **FLOYD-SAN! HANG ONTO ME!** "

Floyd nodded and did just that; Izuku held onto the loose wire onto the piece as he pulled over his head. Using Katsuki and Shoto as stepping stones he placed both of his feet before he threw the piece onto a mine purposely setting it off. Thanks to the ink rockets and wheels it set off a strong explosion, once more taking the three of them by surprise as they found themselves surrounded with smoke as they sent themselves flying even further on the track. Luckily Floyd drew up a giant sponge and threw it where they were going to land, and they bounced off of it before they landed on their feet. They both started to run just as they stood up.

"Hey, is it hot or is it just me?" Floyd asked.

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the state of Floyd's jacket, " **FLOYD-SAN! YOU'RE ON FIRE!** "

Floyd wondered what he meant, until he saw that his jacket was stained with ink and there was a seemingly large flame on it. Floyd screamed as he ripped the jacket off before throwing to the ground, waving it in the air in an attempt to put it out; He soon shouted, " **OH CRAP! OH CRAP! BAD DAY! BAD DAY!** "

" _Well this is certainly a turn of events!_ " Hizashi said, " _The students from Class 1-A have made it across the minefield in an instant despite one of them being almost badly burnt and one barely conscious! Eraserhead, your class is amazing! What are you teaching them!?_ "

" _I didn't do anything._ " Shota replied, just as they all ran, after Floyd put out the fire, " _They got each other fired up on their own._ "

With Reina still on Izuku's back he ran at full speed, while keeping a hand underneath her to keep her steady; Floyd ran just behind them followed by Katsuki, Shoto and Fubuki who had been doing their best to keep up the pace. They all entered the tunnel, each of them neck and neck with each other.

" _UA sports festival, first year stage!_ " Hizashi said.

" _You're ignoring me!?_ " Shota exclaimed.

Though Hizashi ignored this as he continued, " _Who could've predicted their developments at the beginning or this conclusion! Right now the first back to the stadium is that man with one of the top students of the entrance exam!.._. _ **IZUKU MIDORIYA! AND REINA NOUKI**_!"

Izuku was the first to step back into the stadium and the first thing he had been greeted with was confetti; The crowd cheered loudly as Izuku caught his breath, just as the safety harness of ink dissolved. He quickly caught Reina just as she slipped off his back.

"Reina-chan!" He exclaimed as he helped her to sit on the ground; He shook her slightly, "Reina-chan, can you hear me!?"

"... I… Can…" She groaned as she picked up her head, "... Did… Did we make it…?"

Izuku nodded, as his eyes starting to water, "... Yeah… We did."

Reina looked up to Izuku, as she gave him a small smile, "... Don't cry… You dork… Just… Smile…" Reina's eyes finally closed shut, and she started to breath softly. Izuku was quick to realize that she had just fallen asleep, as he couldn't help but smile and hugged her gently as if she had been a teddy bear.

Floyd soon emerged through the tunnel, followed by Katsuki, Shoto and Fubuki, and they caught their breath. No one seemed to notice that Katsuki had grasped his arms as it shook; he clenched it as he let out a hiss, "Again… Damn… Damn it…!"

"Reina-chan!" He heard Floyd yell.

Katsuki looked over to where he heard Floyd's voice, and his widened when he saw Reina's eyes closed shut and her nose had been bleeding. He quickly went over to her as he let go of his arm completely forgetting out the pain he felt.

"Reina!" He called out drawing the attention of Izuku and Floyd.

"Ka-Kaa-chan!?" Izuku couldn't help but stammer, as Floyd quickly readied himself.

"What the hell happened!?" Katsuki yelled giving a look over to Izuku making him shrink ignoring Floyd altogether.

"Uh-Well-Reina-chan stepped on a mine earlier!" Izuku explained as he couldn't help but shake a little, "Her Quirk was still active so, the blast took a lot out of her."

" **SHE WHAT!?** " Katsuki exclaimed making Izuku jump.

Floyd yelled as he drew up a weapon, " **NUH-UH! NOT TODAY MAN!** "

Katsuki ignored Floyd as he couldn't help but have a thought, " _No, this isn't right. Reina's never_ _ **THAT**_ _careless. She always has her guard up and is always careful. Than that means-_ "

Katsuki's thought's had been cut off when Floyd hit him on the head, " **HEY HALFBREED, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?** "

"Duh, for you to focus?" Floyd said as he pointed to the crowd.

" **I HAVE PLENTY OF FOCUS YOU INKHEADED LOSER!** " Katsuki shouted.

Floyd yelled back at him, " **OH, DO YOU WANT TO DIE THEN?!** "

" **I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SET YOU ON FIRE AGAIN!** " Katsuki yelled as his hands sparked.

"You! Aihara!" Shouted a voice familiar to Floyd. Floyd turned over and saw that it had been a student from General Studies.

"Oh Look who it is? The student from General studies.."

"That Ink ride of yours its… Its… **SO COOL**!"

"Huh?!" Floyd said with confusion.

"I can see where you got the inspiration from!" Another student said. "That was actually my favorite game as a kid"

Floyd couldn't help but smile at the comments as he said, "Oh stop it! You're making me blush!" The student with blonde hair girl and horns that was looking at Floyd came to him with her face all embarrassed.

"Oh You're that girl! Look I'm sorry I gave ya that mean nasty look! I'm sure you're not the same as those other dudes from that class."

The girl with the horns had stammered, "Oh N-no! It's o-okkk-ay! I actually liked your I-Ink ride too!"

Floyd merely rubbed his nose and gave her a wink "Awww shucks! Appreciate it!"

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue as he continued to chat, before he turned his site to Reina. He went over to her, and kneeled as he started to look over her, taking Izuku back. That's when Izuku noticed the look in his eyes when he saw him focused on the blood coming from her nose.

" _Kaa-chan…_ " He thought to himself, "... _He's worried about her…?_ " Izuku couldn't help but smile at this before he told him, "She's gonna be okay Kaa-chan. She just fell asleep."

Katsuki picked up his head, and Izuku couldn't help but shrink again, as he expected him to yell at him, like he usually did. Though what he didn't expect him to say was-

"Thanks."

Izuku's eyes widened in shock as Katsuki turned back to Reina. He couldn't help but brush her hair away from her face; leaning close he hoovered just over her face as he took her hand. "I'm sorry Reina… That I didn't go back for you…" Izuku couldn't help but give a solemn look mixed with confusion as he noticed Katsuki's expression changed; Even Floyd noticed this as he had a curious look of his own.

They saw that his face had been written with guilt, and his eyes had a look of knowing. Izuku looked down at Reina as she continued to sleep, as he thought back to how he found Reina.

Izuku and Floyd both knew Reina. They knew that she wasn't careless; she's the kind of person that analyzes even when she's in a situation. She always had her guard up, even if it was exercise, or just training, though now. She made a careless mistakes; something that rarely happened so often with her, which left Izuku and Floyd perplexed.

" _Somethings wrong…_ " Izuku thought, " _... Reina-chan… She rarely makes no mistakes even when we're training… This is… This isn't like her to mess up on something simple, especially with her Quirk._ "

Floyd had a thought too, as he scratched underneath his chin giving a quizzical look, " _Reina-chan has been acting strange lately… What happened just now… This is not like her at all._ "

Soon enough a couple of robots came with a gurney, and took Reina to Recovery Girl with Katsuki walking by her side, leaving Izuku and Floyd a bit skeptical.

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Noto Mamiko**_ )


	7. Chapter 6: The Second Round! Form a Team

( _ **Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-tail Opening-Gimme! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )

Shortly after Reina was bought to Recovery Girl, she was quick to check her over when she was told that she had overused her Quirk. After doing a motor skill test, she determined nothing was wrong much to Reina and Katsuki's relief. Though Katsuki could tell the look on her face that she was troubled and so he asked her what had happened exactly. Though Reina had been hesitant, she had explained to Katsuki exactly what she saw before she had stepped on the mine in the obstacle course race, once Recovery Girl left the room to attend to something.

Katsuki sat there after she had explained it to him, taking in this newfound information. "Your sword?" He said, "You saw someone using your own sword?"

"Yeah… Pretty crazy right?" She said as she stretched a little as she sat at the bedside.

"Crazy's not the word I would use." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "... Do you have an idea on that mystery swordsman is at least?"

Reina shook her head, "... All I know is, whoever used my sword was a woman… But other than that, I have no idea who it could have been..."

They both couldn't help but groan in disappointment at this, "We're really getting nowhere with this aren't we?" Reina said with a small smile.

"Ya think!?" He told her before hitting her on the head lightly making her flinch, "At this point, I'm not even sure if your Quirk is trying to tell you something or if it's just downright messing with you!"

Reina couldn't help but let out another groan, "Not only that… We won't have anything to go on even when the Sports Festival is over… We might have to call off the search before it even starts…"

Katsuki saw the look she was giving as she looked sad, which couldn't help but feel irritated at it. "Will you stop looking so depressed?!" Katsuki said to her surprising her a bit, "It's pissing me off seeing that kind of look on your face!"

"I… Can't help it." Reina tol him as she still down, "... It seems like with everything I see, it just brings us-brings _**ME**_ back to the drawing board of all this. I'm trying to look on the bright side of it, but let's face it… There is no bright side."

Katsuki tried to retort at this, but he couldn't find the words to say to cheer her up. He couldn't help but click his tongue as he turned to the side.

"Izuku-kun and Floyd-kun…" Reina said, "... I ended up troubling them again, like I've always have… I could've put myself back into the hospital after what happened… What would Shota say?" She let out a sigh, "Maybe I should back out of the Sports Festival while I still have the chance…"

This time Katsuki was put into shock at this as Reina stood up from the bed, "Yeah, actually that's the best course of action… I have to back out before I get myself hurt, or worse… Get others hurt…" She started to make her way towards the door, but before she could exit, she felt Katsuki grab her by the the jacket of her PE uniform before she was thrown over to the wall, being held a couple of inches off of the ground.

" **OW!** " She exclaimed, struggling against his grip, " **KATSUKI-KUN! YOU'RE HURTI-** "

 _ **SMACK!**_

Reina had been abruptly cut off when she felt Katsuki's hand go across her face, as she felt a stinging pain on her cheek, making her freeze up. She looked to Katsuki, his eyes hidden underneath the shadow of his bangs. "Idiot." He said putting his forehead against her own, "You really are such an idiot…"

"Katsuki-kun?" She said with confusion.

"You're letting those son of a bitches get to you." He said, as she felt his hand start to shake as she had been lowered onto the ground, "You're letting the past get to you, and it's pissing me off even more."

"Ka-"

" **JUST SHUT UP!** "

Reina was taken back a little at the tone of voice Katsuki was using, as he let go of her jacket, now placing both of his hands on her shoulders. He kept his head down as he continued, "... You said you're going to hurt people, but that's just an idea that those bastards put in your head. You haven't hurt anyone, and you're sure as hell not any trouble. It's like I told you…"

He picked up his head to look at her when he pulled back, and Reina's eyes widened when she saw that tears had threatened to fall, despite his usual expression he gave. "You're the strongest person I know… You always seem to know what to do when push comes to shove. Even when your scared you always find a way to help someone. You've even put up with someone like me."

Reina tried to say something again, but she found her words had stalled when he pulled her in for a hug, "You're stronger than you think."

Reina couldn't help but blush, as she felt her heart beat fast as if it was in a marathon. " _What is this?_ " She thought in her head, as she soon found herself shaking, " _My heart... It's going so fast… But… This is Katsuki-kun! We've exchanged hugs before, but this one is… Different. I don't understand-Why… Why is it like this?_ "

Katsuki soon spoke up again, as he tightened his embrace around her, putting his hand on the back of her head, pressing against her ponytail, "Reina… I want—Actually, I _**NEED**_ to tell you something. Something important."

"Wha—" Reina stammered, "—What is it?"

She felt Katsuki take a shaky breath; breaking out of the hug, he looked into her eyes, her noticing that his face was just as red as hers.

"Reina Nouki… The truth is… I lo—"

 _ **BANG!**_

They jumped at the sound of the door getting kicked down, as someone quite literally slide into the room. This was of course revealed to be Floyd who came into the room, sliding in courtesy of a trail of ink.

He couldn't help but shout, as he came to a halt, " **YO REINA-CHAN, EVERYTHING OKA-GREAT JUMPING JEHOSAPHAT! WHAT'S GOING IN ON?!** "

Reina and Katsuki immediately backed away from each other; With Reina holding her hands up as if she was surrendering, and Katsuki turning to Floyd and yelling as his face was still red, " **F*** OFF HALFBREED! DIDN'T YOUR INKHEADED FOLKS TEACH YOU HOW TO KNOCK!?** "

Floyd yelled back at him, " **BITE ME! YOU WERE DOING WEIRD SHIT TO REINA! NEED I REMIND YOU YOUR STILL FIFTEEN!** "

" **QUIT JUMPING THE GUN YOU INKHEADED BASTARD!** " He yelled as his hands started to spark.

" **OH, YOU WANNA DIE NOW HUH!?** " Floyd shouted as he got his Quirk ready.

Reina just stood there speechless as she watched them argue with one another, her face was still flushed with red. It hadn't been long before Izuku came into the room.

"Reina-chan, are you feeling be-" Izuku said before noticing Floyd and Katsuki about to go at it, "Oh God, not again!"

Lena and Aaron soon came into the room, seeing what was about to happen.

Aaron said surprised, as the two teens stared daggers at one another, "Woah there, now that's something I haven't seen in forever!"

" **GOD-DAMN IT!** " Lena yelled, " **YOU'RE ALREADY DONE WITH THE FIRST ROUND AND YOU WANT TO GO AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS AGAIN BEFORE THE SECOND ROUND IS EVEN ANNOUNCED!** "

" **HE STARTED IT!** " Both Bakugou and Floyd shouted before they turned to each other before screaming " **WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT F***ING REPEATING WHAT I'M SAYING?!** "

"Whoa, that was timed perfectly." Aaron said honestly impressed.

"Excuse me…" Lena said, before she drew up a hammer. She approached the two boys; in one swing she knocked the two of them right into the wall causing them to get stuck and the wall to crack surprising Reina and Izuku; Aaron however looked unphased.

Lena yelled at the two of them, " **ENOUGH ALREADY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU TWO FIGHT OUTSIDE AND ON SCHOOL GROUNDS, BUT TO PICK A FIGHT HERE IS UNFORGIVABLE! IN FRONT OF REINA-CHAN NO LESS!** "

"Are those two okay?" Izuku said as he stammered.

"I honestly don't think they're alive…" Reina added as she slumped a little.

Aaron shook his head as he said, "That's my lil sister for ya."

Floyd and Katsuki got themselves out of the wall as they rubbed their faces while groaning. "Goddamnit…" Katsuki groaned while rubbing his face.

Floyd said to his sister, "Again with the hammer?"

" **YES THE HAMMER SINCE YOU KIDS DON'T KNOW HOW TO BEHAVE**!" Lena yelled.

Aaron soon bonked Lena on the head as he said to the teens, "I agree. You two can save it for the match" he turned tk Lena as he said "And your teacher here need to learn other ways of discipline"

" **THIS IS DISCIPLINE!** " Lena yelled.

" **NO! IT'S NOT IT'S ABUSE!** " Floyd shouted.

" **IF YOU HIT ME AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!** " Katsuki yelled.

They both bonked on the head by Lena again as she shouted, " **RESPECT YOUR TEACHERS YOU TWO!** **Or ELSE I'LL-** "

Before she can swing her ink hammer,the weapon suddenly melted before her eyes also drenching her in the process, surprising most of them. "Oh no..." Lena said with fear.

"Miss Aihara… I already talked to your parents about Floyd's behavior. Are you sure you want me to do the same to you?" said a voice too familiar with the group. They turned to see Aizawa who had his Quirk active.

"Shota." Reina said surprised to see him.

"Aizawa-sensei!?" Izuku and Floyd exclaimed.

Lena let out a groan as she said to him, "Hey Boss..please don't fire me..."

"Get back to the box." Shota merely said, as he deactivated his Quirk, "I'll have a talk with you later."

"Yes sir!" Lena said fastly as she ran out.

"Wow, seems like our inkheaded teacher has another fear besides your inkheaded big brother." Katsuki said as he rubbed his head.

"I'll say.." Floyd agreed.

Reina soon turned to her Guardian, "What are you doing- **OUCH**!" Reina had been cut off abruptly when she felt Shota kick her knee hard, causing her to hop as she grasped it.

" **DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?** " Reina couldn't help but yell as she rubbed her knee.

"You idiot." Shota said to her, "I told you not to over do it, and you end up doing it anyway."

"You try recovering after a mine blows up right in your face!" Reina yelled at him. Reina cried out in agony again when Shota hit her in the knee again making everyone in the room jump just as Reina fell on her sighed grasping her knee as she cried a little.

"Why do you do this to me…?" She groaned.

"It's your own damn fault for not listening to me." Shota said to her.

"Still… Hitting me on the knees is sinking a new low even for you…" She groaned.

"Have to make sure you get the message somehow."

"You have a real funny way of sending your quote on quote messages…"

"... Somehow Aizawa-sensei is more scary as a Guardian than he is a teacher…" Izuku said awkwardly as his body shook a little.

Floyd added as he started to sweat a little, "Hate to have him as a guardian.."

Aaron laughed a little before he said, "That's Aizawa for ya!"He soon noticed the time on his watch, as Aaron said to the teens in the room, "Well I gotta get back! Good luck in the second round guys!"

"Oh yeah that's right!" Izuku said, turning to Reina who picked herself up off the ground, "That's why Floyd-san and I are here in the first place; we're here to take you back to the field for the second round."

"Did they announce what it was going to be yet?" She asked as she shook her legs a little.

"No." Floyd replied with a smile, "Guess they must've been waiting on ya!"

"You kids head back to the field already. You're wasting too much time." Shota said, "Do me a favor and don't half ass it out there."

Floyd saluted as he said with a smile, "You got it!"

"Yes sir!" Izuku said.

"Whatever." Katsuki added.

"Gotcha Scruffy." Reina said.

The four of them went to exit the room and they proceeded down the hall back towards the field. Reina looked back over to Katsuki who had been farther from the group, noticing that he had a disappointed look on his face and kept to himself as he looked to the ground as he walked.

" _I wonder what Katsuki-kun wanted to tell me earlier…_ " She thought to himself as she put her hand over her chest, " _... It seemed like it was really important… I wonder what could it have been…_ "

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly as many people threw confetti when Reina and the others returned to the joining their class. Almost immediately after they did, practically everyone gathered around Reina; all of them had a look of worry.

"Are you okay Reina-chan!?" Ochaco asked.

"You're not sick are you?!" Momo said.

"Are you hurt!?" Tenya asked, holding up two fingers, "How many fingers do you see!?"

"Do you feel any pain Rei-Rei!?" Mina asked.

"Are you sure you feeling alright to continue!?" Chouko added.

"Guys, calm down." Reina said calmly, "Luckily I didn't over do it with my Quirk, so I'll be just fine."

Everyone had sighed with relief at this, "Thank goodness." Chouko said, "You really had us worried."

"Sorry about that." Reina said rubbing the back of her head. Though she had been busy conversing with her classmates, she didn't realize Mineta had been eyeing Reina's bottom in particular as he started to drool.

"Oh man I didn't get my chance during that race, but at least I was able to ride on Yaoyorozu…" Mineta said doing his best to wipe away the drool, "... You wait my sweet angel, just you wa-"

It hadn't been long before he realized two people were staring daggers at him. Turns out it was Katsuki and Floyd, who had both noticed how he was eyeing Reina just now.

"What do you think you're doing extra?" Katsuki said as his hands started to spark

"So bub...how would you wanna die?" Floyd added as ink started to come from his right hand.

" **GAH! WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE!?** " Mineta yelled.

"Quit staring at her ass, and I'll consider you letting you live another day." Katsuki threatened putting his hand close to him as he gave an evil smile.

"Yeah man. If you know what's good for ya!" Floyd added, drawing up a knife, before he got it close to his face. "Unless you wanna be real grape juice!"

" **I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WANTED TO BE HEROES!** " Mineta shouted as he tried to move away from them just as their shadows loomed over him.

The minute Reina turned around to Floyd and Katsuki, she saw that Mineta had been buried deep within the ground with a sign that had read, " _ **DO NOT UNEARTH UNTIL 3020**_ ". "Should I even ask?" Reina asked looking to Floyd and Katsuki.

"Nah, just know that I feel satisfied." Katsuki replied as he cracked his knuckles.

Floyd added as he also had a satisfied smile, "No worries dude."

"You two already worry me." Reina said with a dead fish look in her eye, "Aren't you guys supposed to be rival? Why you getting buddy buddy all of a sudden?"

" **WE STILL HATE EACH OTHER!** " They both yelled making her jump a little.

"And we're back with our regularly scheduled program." Reina said with a sigh and a shrug.

Soon enough their attention was drawn to Nemuri as she had tapped on the microphone. "We apologize for the wait!" She said to the crowd and students, "I think we can all agree that the first event of the Sports Festival has certainly been an eventful one, especially to those tying at the top! But don't worry to those that didn't do well don't worry; We've prepared other chances for you all to shine!"

The slot machine activated just behind her, and it started it up.

"Now then, here's the second game!" Nemuri said, "I already know what it is, but what it could be? What could it be? I just said it, now here it is!"

The slot machine soon stopped as it had read, "Calvary Battle."

"Calvary Battle?" Denki said, "I'm a bad at those…"

"It's not an individual event, so I wonder how it'll work…" Tsuyu said.

"Allow me to explain how this event will work!" Nemuri said, before the screen changed to what looked to be examples of what exactly they would be doing. She started her explanation, "The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the only difference is… Based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value."

"So it's a point based system huh…?" Reina said a bit amazed that they would take that route.

"Oh, so it's like the Entrance Exams!" Gio said, "I get it now!"

"I guess that means each team is worth different points depending who's going to be on the team." Ochaco concluded.

"Now I get it!" Mina said.

Floyd added with a smile, "Just like that game I used to play as a kid!"

" **YOU GUYS DON'T HOLD BACK WHEN I'M TALKING HUH!?** " They heard Nemuri shout as they froze up when they saw her giving them a demonic look that would even send a monster heading for the hills.

"That's right, Nemuri-san hates it when she's interrupted by someone." Reina said awkwardly as her body shook slightly.

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT SOONER!?** " Floyd shouted at her as he slapped her.

" **BECAUSE I FORGOT ABOUT IT SO SUE ME INKY!** " Reina yelled back at him.

"Is it strange to say that I'm turned on by her?" Gio asked, as everyone gave him an awkward look to him as they remained silent.

"And I thought Mineta here has a fetish." Floyd said with a sigh.

"But yes they are correct!" Nemuri soon said after she cleared her throat; soon enough the leaderboard appeared just behind her, "And these are the points assigned! Go up by five from the bottom to the top! So 42nd gets five points, and 41st gets ten points. And the point value assigned to the one in first place has… **TEN MILLION POINTS**!"

Everyone of the students gasped at this, as did Reina, Izuku and Floyd as their jaws dropped. "Ten million points!? That's insane!" Reina exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Floyd said, "Wait…" Floyd started to scratch his head as he asked, "... Who got in first place in the obstacle course race again?"

Reina thought to herself as she replied, "If I remember correctly, I got in second place technically… So I guess it was Izu-" Reina's eyes widened in shock as did Floyd as they realized who exactly was lucky enough to get the ten million points. They both turned to Izuku as he started to sweat up a storm as he realized what he was in for.

"Oh Shi…" Reina started to say.

"...Take mushrooms." Floyd finished.

" **TE-TE-TE-TEN MILLION POINTS!?** " Izuku exclaimed as his body shook.

It hadn't been long before they realized that everyone even their own classmates stared daggers at Izuku, making the two of them jump. " **HOLY CRAP! WE HAVE AN ARMY!** " Reina shouted.

Floyd yelled as he didn't know what to do at the moment, " **THIS IS WORSE THAN OUR TIME IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!** "

"That's right." Nemuri said, from the stage as she licked her lips, "It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

The three of them had their heads dart around the area as they looked at the many glaring faces that a lot of the students had on Izuku. "Guys, what do we do!?" Izuku asked with a whisper, looking to Reina and Floyd for support.

"Don't panic Izuku-kun!" Reina said, "We can make this work if we team up in the cavalry battle!"

Floyd added with a whisper as he gave Izuku a thumbs up, "Yeah man, since you're considered a power type, Reina tecnichally has Flight, and I got speed. We can do a team blast to take them on!"

" **WHY ARE WE TEAM SONIC ALL OF A SUDDEN?!** " Reina and Izuku whispered.

"Now then, I will explain the rules cavalry battle!" Nemuri said, just as the leaderboard disappeared, and it showed an image of Hizashi and Thirteen, carrying All Might, "The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members points. The riders will wear a headband with that a number on their foreheads. The opposing teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out, and try to keep as many points as they can. The stolen headband however must be worn from the neck up; the more you steal the harder it'll be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, of if you team falls, you're not out!"

"Wait a second…" Reina said, "... I know math isn't my strongest department, but if there's a total of 47 of us, there might be a certain number of teams at the same time."

"Are you serious, at the same time!?" Gio exclaimed.

"Then…" Mina started to think aloud, "... One strategy could be to let someone take your points first so you'll be more free."

"It's hard to say without seeing how all the points end up getting split up Mina-chan." Tsuyu said.

Nemuri had continued on, "Now during the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks, but nonetheless it is still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose. You'll be removed immediately!"

Most of Class 1-A looked to Katsuki and Floyd at this, making the two of them flinch. "Oh, you're kidding me." Katsuki said after he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Floyd said to his classmates, "Oh...really dudes?"

"With that being said…" Nemuri said, before showing a clock just behind her, "... You all have fifteen minutes to build your teams! Better get started!"

"Okay, like we planned!" Reina said to Izuku and Floyd, "We're gonna team up together!"

"Yup, all we need is one more to fill the-Huh?" Floyd started to say before he had gotten cut off. The next thing Reina and Izuku knew, Floyd had been dragged off by some of the students from Class 1-B and General Studies as they wanted Floyd to be paired up with one of them.

"Hey, be on my team, Aihara!"

"No, be on my team!"

"Please team up with me Aihara!"

"P-p-please be on m-m-my team, Aihara-Kun!"

Floyd couldn't help but say as he started to sweat nervously, "One at a time, kids! One at a time." He turned to Izuku and Reina as he whispered as he had sparkling tears go down his cheek, " _I'm sorry...I failed you two._ "

Reina and Izuku were both speechless at this as they couldn't help but get nervous at this, "Floyd-san was just stolen away!" Izuku said basically speechless at what happened. "Okay, don't panic we can still make it work with the two of us!" Reina said as she was as nervous as she was, "We just need two more to-Eh?"

She nor Izuku didn't realize that Katsuki had approached to the two of them. They only registered he was there when he grabbed a hold of Reina's jacket.

"You're with me." He stated before he started to drag her away, giving Reina no time to react.

"Uh-Wait a minute!" Reina said as she started to wave her arms in a funny way, "What's happening!? Where am I going!? Help! SOS!"

"Reina-chan's been stolen away too!" Izuku exclaimed, as he was once more surprised.

Floyd saw this from a distance as he said angrily, " **HEY! PISS FOR BRAINS! WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT DOING WEIRD SHIT TO REINA!** "

" **PISS OFF, INKHEAD! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!** " Katsuki shouted.

" **OH THAT'S IT!** " Floyd shouted before he picked the same blonde haired girl with the horns. "Blondie! You're with me!"

"W-w-w-w-what?!" The girl with the horns said.

" _ **WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING TEAM SONIC?!**_ " Reina thought in her head, " _ **NOW IT'S LIKE CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR!**_ _**WHY DO THESE THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?**_ "

Before she knew it she had been far away from Izuku and Floyd as they had been practically on the other side of the field as she was still befuddled by what had just happened. Finally Katsuki let go of her jacket allowing her to stand.

"You didn't have to drag me you know?" Reina said as she fixed up her jacket, "You could've just asked."

"You would've gone with Deku and the Half-Breed if I did that!" Katsuki said, "If you and I are going to be partners when the Sports Festival is over, than we gotta have each others backs for now on!"

Reina looked confused at this as she tilted her head, "Katsuki-kun…" She said as she thought what he was saying, "... Just because I might've been on another team doesn't mean that I don't trust you. I mean we've been through middle school together, not to mention there's that first year, so you have no reason to worry about me not trusting you…?"

Reina noticed the look on Katsuki's face as he looked hurt about something, making her sentence trail off; though he didn't show through his face, but she saw it through his eyes. Reina looked confused and worried at this.

"Katsuki-kun…?" Reina started to say, "What's wrong…?"

Katsuki merely turned away from Reina, his eyes hiding underneath the shadow of his bangs, "Nothing." He said, "Forget it, just go be on Deku's or the Inkheads if you want, I don't care."

This time Reina looked hurt at this as her expression softened; She didn't know why he looked so hurt, though she couldn't help but feel a little guilty by whatever she said. She sighed to herself before she said, "You really are complicated huh?" Katsuki picked up his head a little at this. He then noticed Reina holding her hand in a fist to him.

"You obviously went through a lot of trouble, so…" Reina said, "... I'll be on your team, partner."

Katsuki couldn't help but grin at this as he put his fist against her own, "Hells yeah, Lollipop Hair!" Reina couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Hey! You got Rei-Rei on your team huh? No surprises there!"

The two of them turned and Reina couldn't help but jump at the sight of Mina, Mezo, Yuga, Rikido, Sero, and Toru. "I guess it's to be expected, since you two go so well together!" Toru said cheerfully.

"Guys!?" Reina said just surprised to see them all here, "When did you-!?"

"Even after the training exercises you still found a way to get along with him." Mezo said.

"Yeah, I mean, other than Aihara, you two could almost be a couple!" Rikido said.

Floyd having heard this from a distance shouted, "I heard that!"

Katsuki didn't seem phased by this, Reina on the other hand, her face had been immediately flushed with red, as she started to stammer as she hid her face in her hands, "N-n-No! You got it all wrong, it's no-no-no-thing like what I think! Wait, no that's not what I meant! What I mean is it's exactly what you thought it was- **WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING RIGHT NOW!?** "

Floyd yelled again, "What were you saying, idiot?!"

Katsuki smacked her on the side of the head causing her to freeze up and calm down immediately. "Thank you." She said in a casual tone of voice.

"What are you extra's doing here?" Katsuki asked as he turned to them.

"Well actually, we wanted to ask you something!" Toru asked, "Since you have Reina-chan, you're gonna need at least three more members right?"

"Yeah, so, team up with me!" Rikido said.

"No, with me!" Mina said, "You definitely want to be on my team!"

"Don't you want to team up with me?" Yuga asked as Reina noticed he had been holding his stomach.

"Uh…" Reina said awkwardly, "... Do you need any help?"

"No!" He groaned, "I'm fine!"

Katsuki looked to the whole group as the others wondered who exactly he was going to pick. Though they had all been taken back when he-

"Wait, remind me what your Quirks are again!" He said, "And your names!"

Reina pretty much fainted on the spot at this, while her classmates were taken back. Floyd on the other hand couldn't help but yell at him, "Are you f***ing serious man?! After last season and this you still can't remember, dumbass?!"

" **OH, SHUT UP OVER THERE HALF-BREED!** " Katsuki yelled, " **HOW ARE YOU EVEN HEARING US!?** "

" **SUPER HEARING OBVIOUSLY!** " Floyd shouted.

" **BUT THAT AIN'T YOUR QUIRK!** " Gio yelled before Floyd hit him on the head; Though Gio had asked him as he recovered, "Hey, can I be on your team?"

Floyd replied with a shrug, "Sure, why not?"

" **THAT WAS FAST!** " Reina exclaimed as she stood up.

"I get not knowing Class 1-B but-" Mina started to say.

"Does he really not pay attention to what's around him!?" Rikido exclaimed.

" _I can't tell if Katsuki-kun is being sarcastic or not at this point…_ " Reina couldn't help but say in her head as she slumped over a little.

It hadn't been long before Chouko and Eijirou approached them. "Hey, Reina-chan! Bakugou-san!" Chouko said as she waved.

"Chou-chan! Kirishima-kun!" Reina said.

"Todoroki picked his team already!" Eijirou said, "Want to team up with Shoichi and I?"

"Oh, Chicken Wings and Weird Hair." Katsuki said casually, taking Reina, Chouko and Eijirou back a bit.

"My name is Shoichi and he's Kirishima!" Chouko couldn't help but yell a little.

"And my hair is no different from yours!" Eijirou said.

" _ **THAT'S**_ your main concern!?" Reina said as she was just in pure shock by this.

"Apparently so." Chouko said amusingly.

"Hang on a second, why do you two want to team up with Katsuki-kun?" She soon asked, "Not that I'm being offensive to him or anything, but he's not exactly the easiest guy to get along with."

"Well, that's the thing, we might've worked out the best strategy for him." Chouko reasoned, which took Katsuki and Reina back a bit.

"Bakugou, you're gonna be the rider right?" Eijirou said, "Then you're gonna need someone at the front horse that can take your blasts."

"And my wings aren't just capable of flying and shooting out feathers, they're perfect for defense as well." Chouko said, "You're gonna need someone who can protect us from the other opponents attacks. And it helps Reina-chan as well since she can only use her Quirk for so long, and we wouldn't want her to over do it and hurt herself."

"You've been really holding out on us, huh Chou-chan?" Reina couldn't help but say with a smile.

"Well in a sense I'm kind of like Fu-kun's Quirk, Kage-chan, I know more than one trick." Chouko merely replied as she gave her a smile as well.

"You're someone with guts?" Katsuki said to Eijirou.

"Not really, but yeah!" Eijirou said, "With me with my Hardening, I'll be a horse that'll never waver!"

Katsuki seemed to have perked up at this, as Eijirou added, "You're gonna get it, right? The ten million points?"

Katsuki merely gave Eijirou a smile as Reina and Chouko realized what this meant. "Looks like we just we have a group now." Chouko said to them, "We just need to come up with a strategy."Reina nodded her head in agreement, before she turned her gaze over to Izuku, as she saw that he had been currently talking to Ochaco, who had been more than happy to join his team.

" _Sorry we couldn't team up after all Izuku-kun._ " Reina thought in her head, " _But knowing you, I know you'll do just fine without me or Floyd-kun. After all you are you; You'll find a way to win._ "

Before Reina could join up with her group she had been taken back by the sound of what she could tell was the sound of… Chains? She looked over in the direction where she heard the bell, towards one of the many entrances and something in the cover of darkness.

"What's…" Reina started to say, as the world around her became silent; the area around her seemed to have lost its color.

The sun moved from behind the clouds, and she saw from the rays of light, she saw what looked to be chains. Though where they were attached she didn't know where it was; some of the chains looked to be old and rusted and looked as though someone was trapped. From the light, she saw that the person trapped… _**Was her**_. She looked just like here, though only one thing had been different about her, when she picked up her head to look at her.

 _ **It was her eyes that stood out**_ … _**Even the third eye was different**_.

Reina found herself in a sudden trance, as her odd eye color, changed to the color of silver.

"Reina-chan?"

Reina was suddenly snapped out of her chance, as her eyes returned to the normal odd eye color, and the world around seemed to go back to normal; She saw the one responsible was Chouko. "Are you okay?" She asked worryingly, "You looked like you were in a daze."

Reina looked around the area for a bit before she replied hesitantly, "I'm… Alright, it's nothing."

"Okay." Chouko said, "Well, we better get with our group. Times almost up."

Reina merely nodded, before she and her joined up with Katsuki and Eijirou; Though Reina couldn't help but turn back to one of the entrances of the stadium as she wondered about something.

"... What was I looking at?"

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Noto Mamiko**_ )


	8. Chapter 7: Get Off Of My Back!

( _ **Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening-Gimmie! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )

Fifteen minutes had passed, and it was time for the next event to get underway as the teams had formed up a line on opposing sides of the field. As planned for Reina's group, Katsuki was the rider with Eijirou acting as the front horse, while Chouko and Reina herself was the support. As expected, Reina felt nervous, but not as much as before thanks to Katsuki; She felt way more prepared this time despite the fact that her team had a total of 665 points.

"Now than, it's about time we get started!" Nemuri said to the crowd, making them cheer.

" _After fifteen minutes to form teams, and talk strategy, the calvary teams have formed up a line!_ " Hizashi announced, " _Now raise those battle cries, because it's time for U.A's bloody battle!_ "

Reina looked over on the other side of the field and caught a glimpse of Floyd and Izuku's team. She saw Floyd had been the rider, and his team consisted of Gio who was the front horse, the girl with horns from class 1-B and a girl with what looked to be vines as her hair. Izuku's looked to have on equipment as his team had Ochaco, the girl from the support course Mei Hatsume, and Chouko's cousin Fumikage.

" _This should be an interesting calvary battle._ " Reina thought in her head as she smiled.

" _Counting down to the brutal bloody battle!_ " Hizashi said over the PA, " _3… 2… 1…!_ "

" **BEGIN!** " Nemuri had soon shouted.

" **CHARGE AT DEKU!** " Katsuki yelled to his team, " **WE'RE GETTING THE TEN MILLION POINTS!** "

Thus everyone began to move, Reina's group included, and as expected most of the teams charged at Izuku first; Reina and her teammates did the same.

" _Sorry Izuku-kun!_ " She said in her head, " _But as of right now… You and I are enemies!_ "

Reina and the others soon noticed Tetsutetsu's team a bit closer to him; his team had been charging at full speed as well as Toru's team; though everyone noticed that Toru was lacking a shirt and bra, though it's not like it mattered considering that she was invisible.

" **IT'S BASICALLY A BATTLE FOR THE TEN MILLION POINTS!** " He yelled.

"Midoriya!" Toru exclaimed, "I'll be taking the headband!"

"An attack without delay, huh?" Fumikage said, "The fate of the pursued… Make your choice Midoriya!"

"Right!" Izuku said, " **OUR CHOICE IS TO RUN!** "

" **LIKE WE'RE GOING TO LET YOU!** " Tetsutetsu yelled, " **JUZO!** "

"Got it!" The student named Juzo yelled before he activated his Quirk.

Reina, Chouko and Eijirou stopped in their tracks when they saw the ground turn to liquid, just as they were within reach of Izuku's team; Izuku's team started to sink into the ground. " _It must be that guys Quirk! It's pretty effective I'll give them that._ " Reina thought in her head as she witnessed this, " _I wonder how you'll get out of this one, Izuku-kun?_ "

They heard Izuku soon yell, " **URARAKA-SAN! HATSUME-SAN! TURN YOUR FACES AWAY!** "

Ochaco and Mei shut their eyes, and Izuku pressed a button; each of the team was surprised at the fact that Izuku flew thanks to the jetpack that was on his bag. "Holy crap! That's actually pretty cool!" Reina said.

"Is Midoriya wearing equipment from the support course!?" Eijirou exclaimed.

" **GET AFTER THEM!** " Katsuki yelled.

They started to follow Izuku as he flew, though they were nearly taken back when another team attempted to attack them from behind, as vines went at them from behind. Katsuki took notice, and quickly thought of what to do, " **CHICKEN WINGS!** "

" **RIGHT!** " Chouko yelled. With a wave of her wing, the blade like feathers flew, immediately breaking apart of the vines. They were quick to realize that it had been Floyd's team coming at them.

"Floyd-kun!?" Reina yelled.

"Inkhead!?" Katsuki shouted sounding annoyed.

" **HERE'S FLOYD-Y!** " Floyd shouted as his team began to charge; he yelled to his teammates "Okay Gio! Show us that Flight power you got! Blondie! Charge with the full power of the- **KNOCK-KNOCK!** "

"Leave it to me!" Gio said with a smile.

"R-Right!" The girl said "Oh and please call me Pony!"

"I can't believe I'm on this guys team." The girl with the vines said as she looked a bit annoyed, "The only reason why I'm with you was because everyone in my class had made their teams.

" **SHUT UP SHIOZAKI, OR SHOULD I SAY AMY!** " Floyd couldn't help but yell, " **THIS IS WHY YOU'RE RARELY IN ANY SONIC GAMES ANYMORE!** "

"Is he really calling them by Sonic names?" Eijirou said surprised.

"I guess he's really into that franchise." Chouko suggested.

"I thought I was supposed to be Tails." Reina said with a pouty look and tears on her eyes.

" **THIS IS NO TIME TO BE AMAZED BY INKHEAD'S STUPID PEANUT GALLERY JOKES!** " Katsuki yelled at Reina as he bonked her on the head a couple of times, " **GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, LOLLIPOP HEAD!** "

Floyd said with a smirk, " **ADMIT IT, SHADOW! YOU LOVE MY JOKES!** "

" **LIKE HELL I WOULD ENJOY JOKES FROM YOU! AND DON'T CALL ME BY THAT STUPID EDGY HEDGEHOG'S NAME!** " Katsuki yelled before telling his team, " **CHICKEN WINGS! REINA! PREPARE TO ATTACK!** "

"Got it!" Reina said as she readied herself.

"Aye, aye leader!" Chouko said.

Thus they started to move into attack each other. The girl with the vines named, Ibara Shiozaki, used her vines as a means to trip them. " **JUMP NOW!** " Katsuki yelled to his team, " **REINA! GIVE US SUPPORT!** "

Reina nodded her head, as the group jumped; using her Quirk, she helped them to hoover in the air, as to avoid getting tied up. " **GOTCHA NOW!** " Chouko yelled, waving her wings again so that her blade feathers flew at them; she aimed at their feet.

" **NOT GOOD!** " The girl with the horns, named Pony yelled.

" **WHAT DO WE DO!?** " Ibara yelled.

Floyd quickly shouted to his group, "Defense position!"

Floyd's team quickly stopped in their tracks as Ibara created a vine wall, blocking the feathers. "A wall of vines huh?!" Katsuki said unamused, just as his team landed on the ground, " **LIKE HELL THAT'S GONNA WORK!** " Just as Katsuki's team landed on the ground, Katsuki activated his Quirk and blew the wall of vines away, making Ibara retract. Though he found himself face to face with a weapon Floyd had created, as it had been a staff, like the one in the training exercise.

" **MADE YA LOOK!** " Floyd yelled, as he soon squirted ink in Katsuki's face blinding him.

" **GAH! MY EYES!** " Katsuki shouted as he put his hands on his face in an attempt to get it off.

"Katsuki-kun!" Reina exclaimed.

"Bakugou!" Eijirou and Chouko yelled.

Floyd soon yelled to Gio, "Okay Tails! Go for the kill!"

"You got it!" Gio said with a smirk as he took out what looked to be a star staff. " **KIRBY POWERS ACTIVATE!** " He yelled before they started to hoover off of the ground and get behind them. " **THE HELL!?** " Reina exclaimed.

" **WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM!?** " Eijirou yelled.

"Now to get that headband!" Gio said.

He opened his mouth wide and the team suddenly found themselves getting sucked in towards the team. " **WE'RE GETTING PULLED!?** " Chouko shouted.

" **THIS IS BAD! THIS IS BAD!** " Eijirou shouted, " **I CAN'T EVEN MOVE IN THIS TURBULENCE! AT THIS RATE WE'RE GONNA LOSE OUR POINTS!** "

" **DAMN IT, YOU HALF-BREED BASTARD!** " Katsuki yelled as he got the ink off of his eyes.

Reina had been trying to move forward as well, though had been struggling to get out of the wind, though it wasn't long before she hatched thought of something.

"Don't fight it!" Reina said to them, "Just let it happen!"

"What!?" Chouko and Eijirou yelled; Even Katsuki was taken back by this. "Trust me! I have an idea that's going to work!" Reina said to them, before she looked over to Katsuki. He read the expression on her face, and nodded before he said, "Do what she says! She's got it covered!"

Chouko and Eijirou thought about before they nodded. They all stopped running and just flew with the current of the wind.

"Go for it bro!" Gio yelled to Floyd.

Floyd smiled and went to grab a hold of the headband wrapped Katsuki's head as he said, " **VICTORY IS MINE NOW, BAKUGOU!** "

Reina than smirked before she said, " **EAT OUR DUST, FLOYD-KUN!** "

Activating her Quirk and at the same time, Katsuki activated his own. With her telekinetic ability and Katsuki's explosion Reina pushed Floyd's team back while they flew a good feet away from them. Floyd's team stumbled though they managed to steady themselves somehow.

Floyd shouted at them as he raised his fist in the air with rage, "Oh you frickin turdlets!"

" **SUCK ON THAT INKHEADED LOSER!** " Katsuki yelled as he flipped him off at a distance.

"It worked!" Chouko cheered, "Nice thinking there Reina-chan!"

"Thanks Chou-chan!" Reina said with a smile.

"Save the gratitudes for after!" Eijirou told them, "Let's find Midoriya's team and get the points!"

Just then they were drawn to a sound of a jetpack again. They saw that Izuku and his team had flown high in the air though it looked as though one of the machines was busted. "They're all the way up there?!" Eijirou exclaimed, "How are we supposed to get up there!?"

"I can't break off of the group, we'll be out of the game if Bakugou-san touches the ground!" Chouko said, "Reina-chan, can you get us up there!?"

"Maybe, but I may not have much time left to use my Quirk!" Reina said, "We need to figure out-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Before they could react, Katsuki rocketed himself away from the team and towards Izuku, leaving a trail of smoke, as it nearly blinded them. " **KATSUKI-KUN!?** " Reina exclaimed out of mere shock.

" **WHAT IS HE DOING!?** " Eijirou exclaimed.

Izuku took notice of Katsuki flying towards them, as his eyes widened in shock. "Kaa-chan!?" He exclaimed.

"Oh man! Not again!" Floyd shouted,seeing this from a distance, he drew up a couple of ink rockets. "Hey Swamp Thing! Pony! Put these on!"

" **MY NAME IS NOT SWAMP THING IT'S IBARA SHIOZAKI!**!" Ibara shouted as she put on the ink rockets.

Floyd handed Gio a rocket as well, "Gio! You too! And I hope you got an ability that can boost us!"

"Welp, it's a good thing I was playing that Kirby game for fifteen minutes!" Gio said with a smile, "Cause he can copy things too!"

Gio took the rocket from him, and to Floyd, Pony and Ibara's surprise, he popped it in his mouth and swallowed it whole in one gulp.

" **W-WHAT THE HELL?!** " Ibara shouted.

Floyd shouted with confusion, "Uhh dude..you realize my ink is poison to people who don't have my family's quirk, right!?"

"Never said I was gonna copy the ink!" Gio said with a smile.

Before Floyd could ask, Gio's legs started to change to a set of rockets making Floyd shriek a bit at this. He yelled, " **HOLY NORMAN REEDUS AND THE FUNKY FETUS!** "

"Seriously? Can you be more more annoying?" Ibara groaned

"Now what!?" Pony said.

Floyd recovered from his shock before he said to the group, "And now with a push of a button and the combination of Gio's timing... **WE GO!** "

As said Floyd pushed the button and Gio started up his rockets jetting the group towards Katsuki and Izuku's group, just as they heard Katsuki yell to Izuku, " **DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY DEKU!** "

" **IF WE DIE, MY FAMILY WILL SUE YOURS, AIHARA!** " Ibara shouted.

"What was that Tangela? You said something about Pie and Soon?!" Floyd shouted as he didn't hear her full sentence.

" **SUE! I SAID SUE!** " Ibara shouted.

Izuku saw Katsuki coming at him and immediately thought of a defense. " **TOKIYAMA-KUN!** " Izuku shouted.

" **RIGHT!** " Fumikage yelled.

Dark Shadow quickly went in front of the team to block a blast from Katsuki, though he cried out in pain from this. " **DAMN IT!** " Katsuki cursed as he found himself free falling, "What is with this guy!?" It hadn't been long before he saw Floyd's team coming at him.

Floyd shouted as he flew towards him, " **OUT OF MY WAY, NARUTO!** "

" **WHY DO YOU KEEP APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE HALF-BREED!?** " Katsuki yelled as he readied himself.

Before either one of them could attack however, Katsuki felt himself get pulled by an unknown force, as Floyd had just missed him. It had turned out to be Reina who pulled him back into their arms. "Nice one Reina!" Eijirou commented as Katsuki recovered.

"You know next time you go flying like that give us a little warning!" Reina said to him.

"Shut up, I had it covered!" Katsuki yelled.

"Sure you did!" Reina said in a bit of sarcastic tone of voice, before she yelled, " **HAND!** "

The group quickly moved away from the team that tried to grab a hold of the headband on Katsuki's head; Chouko quickly used her wing to get the group to trip, which they had been successful at. Katsuki had been quick to nab one of the hand bands before they hit the ground. Just as this happened Floyd's team landed on the ground safely.

"Sweet!" Eijirou said with a smirk, "We're up a few points now!"

"Did any of you see where Deku landed!?" Katsuki said to his team as he wrapped the headbands around his neck.

The group looked around, before Reina spotted them at the opposite end of the field, "Over there!"

" **THAN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?** " Katsuki yelled with a smirk on his face, " **CHARGE AT THEM!** "

"Right!" The whole group shouted before they started to move towards Izuku's group. Floyd rocketed just next to them thanks to the ink rockets, and this had left Katsuki's group surprised; Katsuki on the other hand looked pissed at this.

" **YOU AGAIN INKHEAD!?** " Katsuki yelled as he glared

Floyd said to Katsuki with a smirk, " **ME AGAIN, PISS BABY! MY STAFF MISSED YA TOO!** "

" **YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR A** -huh?"

Before Katsuki could finish, he felt the headbands, including the one around his head, get ripped off; not only that Floyd felt it too as his head was pulled slightly. The one who stole the headbands was a young man with short blonde hair and having blue eyes.

"Class A is too simple minded." The boy said, taking them all by surprise.

"The hell!?" Reina shouted.

"Where did he come from!?" Gio yelled.

"Monoma!" Pony and Ibara shouted.

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY BASTARD!?** " Katsuki shouted at the boy named Monoma, " **GIVE THOSE BACK, I'LL KILL YOU!** "

" **OH YOU JUST MADE IT IN MY SHIT LIST! TANGELA, USE VINE WHIP**!" Floyd shouted.

" **I'M NOT A GODDAMN POKEMON!** " Ibra shouted, " **AND MY NAME IS SHIOZAKI!** "

Ibra went to attack Monoma's team, her attack had been blocked by what looked to an air shield. " **OH COME ON!** " Gio and Floyd shouted.

" **DAMN IT TSUBURABA!** " Ibara yelled.

"That's so mean!" Pony shouted.

Monoma chuckled a little before he said, "Since Midnight said it was the first game, it would make sense for them to cut a ton of people in a qualifier, right? Assuming they'd keep about forty people for the next stage, we just made sure we stayed within the number as we ran, observing from the back the Quirks and personalities of those who would be our rivals. There's no point in being obsessive over winning in the prelims, right?"

He looked to Pony and Ibara, "I'm surprised you two wanted to join up with class 1-A."

"Hey! I only joined up with Aihara because everyone else was taken!" Ibara said.

Pony added as her face turned red, "Ai-Ai-Aihara-kun needed a partner so I joined up with him!"

"Yeah asswipe!" Floyd shouted. "Now give back my headband!"

"Wait a minute, you did this as a class?" Katsuki said.

"Well it wasn't a consensus, but it was a good idea, right?" Monoma said as he put the headbands on him, eyeing Katsuki and Floyd in particular, "It's better than going after the temporary top, like a horse waving a carrot in its face."

Katsuki growled at this as Floyd yelled at Monoma, "You turd!"

Monoma looked over at Reina, "Come to think of it… You're not only the famous teachers pet, but you're famous for being the Villains punching bag aren't you?"

Reina let out a gasp at this and Katsuki seemed to get ticked off. "That Sludge Villain made you scream like a little girl; Even Bakugou is famous for that sludge incident you tried to save him from, which by the way you failed doing; A for effort but F for the Heroism. I even heard you were pissing your pants when the Villains attacked USJ. You should tell me about it sometime, about it feels to be their punching bag."

Reina couldn't help but look down at this, as she thought back to the two incidents; her body shook a little which Katsuki felt, and that only seemed to have increased his rage. Katsuki started to growl, at this as his whole body began to twitch with rage especially at how he was talking about Reina.

" **HEY, NO ONE MAKES FUN OF BAKUGOU BUT ME AND A FEW OTHERS!** " Floyd yelled " **AND NO ONE-I REPEAT-NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY BEST FRIEND REINA-CHAN YA BASTARD!** "

" _ **Kirishima… Shoichi…**_ " Katsuki growled, surprising Floyd at the fact he called the two of them by their names, "... We have a change of plan."

Chouko and Eijirou jumped at the fact Katsuki's rage had just intensified ten-fold; Even Floyd's team was taken back at this as they shook fearfully.

"H-hey… Why am I so scared all of a sudden?!" Floyd said as he shook. "I ain't afraid of piss head so why..why are we stopping?!"

"A-A-Aihara-kun… I have a b-b-b-bad feeling about this." Pony said fearfully.

"Before we go after Deku…" He said with a growl, "... _**WE'RE GONNA KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THESE B-LIST IDIOTS**_."

"Katsuki-kun?" Reina said a little worried as she saw the look on his face.

"Dang, I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before." Gio said, "Have you seen him that ma- **YOU'RE SWEATING INK!?** "

Floyd said as he stammered, "N-No! **ME?! AFRAID?! YEAH RIGHT!** "

"Okay...Mr. Leader.." Ibara said to Floyd "What now?"

" **INKHEAD!** " Katsuki yelled as Floyd jumped a little.

Floyd shouted, " **THE HELL DO YOU WANT, LANCH?!** "

"Help me kill these bastards." Katsuki merely demanded.

Floyd had been taken back by this before he said with a smirk, "This again..huh? Not a problem… _**Time to toast some turds.**_."

"H-hey." Ibara said "Aren't you supposed to be the funny one? What's with that aura?"

"Dang now, I've never see you with a look to kill before.." Gio said as he started to sweat.

"S-s-s-scary.." Pony said with a scared voice.

"Monoma, what are you doing!?" Tsubara said, "You heard what the others said about that Nouki and Bakugou, right?! So don't provoke him! You're gonna be just like him!"

Monoma ignored him as he continued on, "That's right. It wouldn't become a hero. Besides… You don't often get to hear get done in by Villains who want revenge?"

Katsuki's body shook even harder with rage at this, Reina and Eijirou noticed this as did Floyd. "Hey, Bakugou, calm down!" Eijirou told him.

"Katsuki-kun don't let him get to you!" Reina said, "If you play right into his hands, we won't get the points back!"

Floyd had added, "Yeah just calm down! Who cares what that blonde loser has to say?"

"I _**AM**_ totally _**CALM**_!" Katsuki merely stated as he put his fist together while activating his Quirk, "Now… **MOVE FORWARD!** " Thus the group started to move after Monoma's group. Floyd's group soon followed as he yelled, "Welp- **ONWARD!** "

Thus the group started to go after Monoma just as his team moved after him.

Katsuki's group had been the first to catch up to Monoma and he thrusted his hand forward. " **DIE!** " He yelled just as he activated his Quirk. Monoma merely moved his head and pushed away his wrist as he had missed him.

" **YOU SON OF A-** "

 _ **BOOM!**_

Katsuki had been taken back at the fact Monoma used an explosion just like his which made the group pull back; none of them noticed that he gave Eijirou a tap on the head. "He has Katsuki-kuns Quirk!?" Reina exclaimed out of confusion.

"How is that even possible!?" Chouko shouted.

"Just who is this guy!?" Eijirou shouted.

Katsuki shook it off as he let out a couple of coughs. Reina noticed a burn mark on his cheek, "Katsuki-kun! Your face-!" She said out of concern.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it!" He told her.

"Hey asshat!" Floyd shouted to Monoma as he got out a ink hammer, " **EAT INK LOSER!** "

Not only did Monoma manage to dodge a swing from his hammer, he managed to rip off a piece of paper from Floyd and gave him a tap on the wrist. Floyd had been taken back when he saw Monama's hand grow a couple of pens, and he drew up an ink hammer like he did.

"That's Aihara-san's Quirk!" Chouko said.

"Just how many Quirks does this guy have!?" Eijirou exclaimed.

"No…" Reina said as she watched Monama closely, "... No, that isn't right…"

"Woah Mama… That ain't good.." Floyd said as he quickly drew up a barricade shield for him and his teammates just as Monoma swung at him.

"That's an interesting Quirk you've got there, Aihara." Monoma said as his hand changed back to normal. "This is what it feels like to have the power passed on by the infamous Pro Hero couple, Lead Zeppeli and Caligraphine. And yet it's in the hands of a problem kid like yourself… If anything your no better than teacher's pet or Bakugou. You're just a foreigner who doesn't know his place!"

Floyd's eyebrow twitched at this as he said with a creepy like smile, "Oh- **YOU ARE A DEAD MAN, YA DUMB BLONDE!** "

"Now you look like a creepypasta character!" Gio said just in awe.

" **WHY ARE YOU SURPRISED AT THIS!?** " Ibara exclaimed.

" **HEY!** " Katsuki shouted as his team charged at him, " **DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!** "

Once more Katsuki thrusted his hand again, and managed to get a hit when activated it, creating a large explosion, though they were all shocked to see that Monoma's skin had hardened like Eijirou's Quirk.

"Really, you all have such nice Quirks." Monoma said, "But mine is better."

"Ugh. What a narc. Is he really your classmate?" Floyd asked Pony and Ibara.

"Unfortunately." Ibara and Pony said at the same time.

"Wow, no wonder Ibara's such a poop head." Floyd said with a straight face.

Ibara gave a glare as she said, " _ **DON'T MAKE ME DROP YOU.**_ "

Reina's eyes in realization, "Wait a minute, his Quirk… Could it be…?

"Yeah." Katsuki said, "It could."

"He's got my Quirk too!?" Eijirou shouted.

"Hey Piss Head! Any ideas?!" Floyd shouted.

Katsuki gritted his teeth, as he said, looking to Ibara and Pony, "Hey, you two, this guy… Are Reina and I right to assume that he can copy other people's Quirks by touching them?"

"Yup." Ibara replied.

"That's right." Pony added.

"Well look at that." Monoma said amused, "Even a couple of idiots can figure it out?"

Reina's eyebrow twitched at this, "An idiot, am I?"

"So what we supposed to do, assume he's lava and not let us touch him or vice versa?" Floyd asked.

"Yeah, that's the idea!" Katsuki said as his own eyebrow twitched at Monoma's comment.

Though just before either of them can charge at Monoma's team, a strange liquid seemed to have come out of nowhere putting itself between them and Monoma, they looked and saw it had been a teen with his head shaped like a glue dispenser; both teams barely managed to dodge it.

"Bondo!?" Pony and Ibara exclaimed.

"Whoa, hey now, you're looking to pick a fight?" Monoma said.

"Monoma!" Tsubara soon said, "We just have to keep ourselves from getting caught now! With this many points we'll make it into the top four!"

With that being said, Monoma's team started to move, leaving Katsuki and Floyd's team in the dust.

" **AFTER THEM**!" Katsuki yelled.

Floyd shouted after him, " **GET THOSE S. !** "

Reina tried to move, with the group but found herself unable to as her team came to an abrupt halt. She looked down and saw her foot stuck in the strange liquid that already hardened. She struggled to pull her foot out.

"Reina-chan, what's wrong!?" Chouko said to Reina looking worried.

"What's the matter?" Katsuki said to her.

"I'm-" She said as she grunted, "-I'm stuck!"

"I am too!" Pony exclaimed as she tried to move her feet.

"Do something bro!" Gio yelled to Floyd, "We won't catch them at this rate!"

"Hey Smeargle! I could use some help!" Ibara said to him, as she had been stuck too.

"Ah geez, hold on!" Floyd shouted as he drew up a jackhammer with pencil and detailed it in pen.

Eijirou saw Monoma's team going further away as another team went after them, "Hurry up! Both of us have zero points!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Kirishima!" Floyd shouted as he proceed to start at Ibara's feet, "Worse case scenario, I might chop up your feet."

"This is no time to be joking around!" Ibara yelled.

Pony couldn't help but said "Y-yeah, Aihara-kun!"

"Oh don't get mad at me." Monoma said, "You're the one that provoked us right Bakugou, after with what you said at the beginning of the Sports Festival."

Katsuki growled at this as he gave him a glare; Monoma soon said, "To bad you won't be needing this ridiculous thing." His and Reina's eyes widened in shock when they saw Monoma, holding a familiar looking good luck charm by a now broken string.

"The charm!?" Katsuki exclaimed, as he quickly went to feel around his neck and chest where it was supposed to be, "When did he-!?"

Katsuki's eyes soon widened in realization when he put it together what might've happened; Reina came to the same conclusion when she said, "It must've happened when he took the headbands from your neck!"

"Did the teachers pet give it to you by any chance?" They heard Monoma say; he waved it around as to mock Katsuki, "Honestly I don't see the point since in the end you're giving yourself bad luck. It's better to just throw this away, since it's pointless to have, wouldn't you say?"

Katsuki gave Monoma an rageful stare as a vein started to pop. Floyd couldn't help but get mad at this too, " **OH HE IS SO F***ED** " The two shouted.

"Okay kids new plan!" Floyd shouted. "That turd is gonna get it now! And lucky for y'all this one he's not gonna see coming!"

Katsuki smiled at this before said, "Ready when you are, Half-Breed!"

Thus with a new plan in motion after getting everyone out of that glue, Floyd's Team charged at Monoma's team.

" **HEY ASSHAT!** " Floyd shouted as he started waving what looked like a headband. " **I GOT SOMETHING YOU WANT~** "

( _ **Song Starts: Get Off Of My Back Performed By Bryan Adams**_ )

Monoma let out a sigh as he said, "You guys just don't give up don't you? As a Hero, not to mention as a person, that persistence will-" He was taken back when he saw Katsuki suddenly fly towards him, taking him by surprise. " **ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!?** " Reina yelled.

 _ **Well you think that you can take me on**_

 _ **You must be crazy**_

 _ **There ain't a single thing you've done**_

 _ **That's gonna phase me**_

" **TSUBURABA! GUARD!** " Monoma shouted.

Tsuburaba quickly activated his Quirk and a shield appeared just as Katsuki landed on it. He started to punch at the shield. "Ha!" Tsuburaba said, "You can't break that wall! Serves you ri-!"

" **INKHEAD!** " Katsuki soon shouted, " **GIVE ME A HAND!** "

" **SAY NO MORE FAM!** " Floyd shouted " **TANGROWTH! BOOST ME UP WITH FRENZY PLANT!** "

 _ **Oh but if you wanna have a go**_

 _ **I just wanna let you know**_

" **WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME POKEMON NAMES AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!?** " Ibara shouted before she activated her Quirk as it grabs Floyd and she threw him to Monoma's group.

Floyd began drawing a weapon via his left land and this right hand. As he Finished drawing the weapon, he took it out, which had been a fully detailed sledge hammer. " _ **IT'S WRECKING CREW TIME!**_ "

Katsuki gave another punch, just as Floyd swung his hammer as he yelled " **SSSSMMMMMAAAASSSSHHH!** " They both hit the shield and shattered it instantly, surprising them. Katsuki and Floyd managed to grab a hold of the the headband; each of them taking two.

 _ **Get off of my back! And into my game!**_

 _ **Get out of my way! And out of my brain!**_

 _ **Get out of my face! Or give it your best shot!**_

 _ **I think it's time you better face the fact! Get off of my back!**_

" **WHATTTTT?!** " Monoma shouted.

" **THEY TOOK OUR HEADBANDS!** " Tsuburaba exclaimed.

" **THANKS DEAR! I LOVE YOU TOO! OH HERE'S A PRESENT!** " Floyd shouted as he gave them the headband before splattering ink on their faces. " **LATER!** "

Before they both could hit the ground, Reina used her Quirk to catch Katsuki, while Ibara used her vines to catch Floyd; they both got them back on their arms. "Didn't I tell you to give us a warning before you go and do something like that!?" Reina shouted at Katsuki.

"Okay it's official...you're crazy... you and Bakugou." Ibara said.

"This is good!" Chouko said, "We're up in the top four now! We'll be fine now!"

" **WE'RE NOT DONE!** " Katsuki shouted as he started to hit Eijirou's head.

" **WHAT!?** " Reina, Eijirou and Chouko shouted.

Floyd soon added, "Yeah it ain't over till the fat lady sings."

"What do mean it ain't over?!" Gio asked.

"Aihara-kun, I thought that was the only goal?" Pony asked.

"it was but We're a tad behind right now." Floyd said. "We only got a few. We need more to make it to the top...not to mention...that charm-"

" **WE'RE GONNA BE AN INDISPUTABLE CHAMPIONS OF THE GAME AND I'M GETTING THAT CHARM BACK!** " He yelled.

Floyd yelled at Katsuki, " **NOT IF MY TEAM BECOMES CHAMPIONS AND GET IT FIRST, PISS HEAD!** "

" **ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!** " Reina, Eijirou, Ibara, Pony, Chouko and Gio shouted.

"You sure you guys aren't buddies?" Ibara asked before she got hit in the head by Floyd quickly drawn sandal. "Ow!"

" **STUPID!** Why would I be friends with that walking bomb?!" Floyd shouted.

The group started to charge at Monoma's team as he still had on the headband from Katsuki and Floyd's team. "I couldn't brace myself enough earlier on my own! **GO**!" Katsuki shouted to his team, " **WE'LL GET OUR POINTS BACK, I'LL GET BACK MY CHARM, THAN WE'RE GOING AFTER THE TEN MILLION POINTS!** " Eijirou looked up to Katsuki with a smile, Reina's face turned a little red and Chouko merely smiled. "You really are cool Bakugou-san!"

 _ **You know it's all just a game, that I'm playing**_

 _ **Don't think that you can find a way in**_

 _ **That's what I'm saying!**_

"Okay new weapon!" Floyd said as he began sketching ideas. "Let's see...no...no...no.."

"Are you seriously drawing right now?!" Ibara asked.

" **THIS IS NO TIME TO BE PLAYING ART ACADEMY!** " Gio shouted

"Wait! Maybe Aihara-kun has an idea!" Pony said

" **AND B-I-N-G-O!** " Floyd shouted as he took out a new weapon which was a combination of a hammer and a axe and a staff. "Now then- **LET'S GET THOSE POINTS BACK AND THAT CHARM! THEN THE TEN MILLION WILL BE GOOD AS OURS!**

"Yeah!" Gio and Pony shouted.

"Huh, you finally taking this seriously...I misjudged you, Aihara." Ibara said with grin. Thus Floyd's team went at full speed towards Monoma's group once more.

 _ **Oh but if you wanna have a go**_

 _ **I just wanna let you know**_

" **SHOICHI!** " Katsuki shouted as he moved his leg, " **MAKE THEM STOP IN THEIR TRACKS!** "

" **AYE AYE SIR!** " Chouko shouted.

With the wave of her wing, the bladed feathers flew at their feet taking Monoma's team stop in their tracks. "The hell!?" The team shouted.

" **REINA!** " Katsuki yelled, " **MAKE US FLY TOWARDS THEM! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!** "

" **YOU GOT IT PARTNER!** " Reina yelled with a smile. Reina opened her hand, and the pearl glowed a little on her gauntlet, and they felt their feet float up off the ground. Then Reina gave one hard shove as if she was pushing against a wall, and thus they went flying towards them.

 _ **Get off of my back!**_

 _ **And into my game!**_

 _ **Get out of my way! And out of my brain!**_

 _ **Get out of my face, or give your best shot!**_

" **OKAY GIO! HOW MUCH OF THAT JET ABILITY YOU STILL HAVE?** " Floyd shouted

"I have at least have three minutes!" Gio replied with a smile, "After that I will literally lose all function in my legs for a few hours!"

"Oh man, this is gonna be risky but we have to try!" Floyd said "Pony! Since I assume that's a unicorn horn or whatever can you also be our backup boost?!"

"I-I-I'll try!" Pony exclaimed.

"And Shiozaki!" Floyd said "Wrap me some armor!"

" **I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS-** "Before Ibara could yell at him she did a double take as she said "Wait, you said my name!'

Katsuki used his Quirk to add more momentum as he they flew; they charged at him with full speed with Tsuburaba made another shield. Though this didn't stop Katsuki from activating his Quirk as he charged. " **GIVE ME BACK MY CHARM YOU BASTARD!** " Katsuki yelled, before he broke the shield with his Quirk. He grabbed a hold of the 665 points and the charm from Monoma just leaving him surprised.

 _ **I think it's time you better face the fact!**_

 _ **Get off of my back!**_

" _ **AND BAKUGOU TAKES THE STEAL!**_ " Hizashi shouted threw the PA, " _Ladies and gentleman his team is now in the top four, ranking 2!_ "

" **OKAY KIDDIES! NOW!** " Floyd shouted as Gio began to ignite his speed with Pony to support.

"Are you sure about this, dude?" Ibara asked while she wrapped his torso

"Dead Serious Now- **GO!** " Floyd shouted as his team achieve the right speed they launched Floyd at Monoma's team once more this time with him spinning at a very paced rate. " **HERE I COME! ROUGHER THAN THE REST OF THEM!** "

" **HEY! THAT GUY IS TRYING TO HIT US WITH HIS WEAPON!** "

" **NO GOOD! HE'S CATCHING UP TO US!** " Tsubarara shouted

What the group thought that Floyd was aiming at them, it was actually a feint. Turns out Floyd stole another headband from the group via his weapon. " **BULLSEYE!** "

" _ **AND ANOTHER ONE FROM AIHARA!**_ " Hizashi shouted, " _Now he's in the top four as well!_ "

" **MY HOMESLICE!** " Gio shouted.

"Huh, I really did underestimate him..." Ibara said as she was surprised.

"Aihara-kun is so cool.." Pony said with a sigh of relief as she can't help but look at him with awe.

"Sweet we did it!" Eijirou said, "And they did it!"

"Hooray!" Chouko cheered, "We're ranked number 2 now!"

Reina felt her head let out a ring letting out a cry of agony as the team landed on the ground; She felt her nose bleed, while they stopped in their tracks. "Reina-chan!?" Chouko exclaimed.

"Hey, are you okay!?" Eijirou said.

"Reina, talk to me!" Katsuki said, as he stuffed the charm in his pocket, and wrapped the headband around his neck.

"Sorry Katsuki-kun." She said as she groaned a little, "I'm at my limit."

Katsuki mumbled a curse under his breath before he looked to where an ice wall had been recently made, "In that case, let's make this quick! Get to where Deku and Todoroki are!"

 _ **Oh if you wanna have a go**_

 _ **I just wanna let you know**_

 _ **Get off (3X)**_

The team nodded as they started to run towards Izuku and Shoto's group. When they had gotten closer, they saw Izuku and Shoto's group, which consisted of, of Yaoyorozu, Tenya, and Fubuki as they were on the defense; they saw as they approached Izuku swipe away one of the bands but they didn't look satisfied.

Though they didn't have to think on that when Katsuki suddenly flew from them again.

" **KATSUKI-KUN!** " Reina shouted.

" **BAKUGOU!** " Chouko and Eijirou yelled.

" **DAMN IT DEKU!** " Katsuki shouted as he flew towards them.

 _ **Get off of my back! And into my game!**_

 _ **Get out of my way! And out of my brain!**_

 _ **Get out of my face!**_

 _ **Or give it your best shot!**_

Floyd saw this as his team approached and quickly followed Katsuki's approach, as he drew up a new set of rockets on his back. He yelled, " **OH COME ON YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU ACT LIKE YOU HAVE A BRAIN FOR ONCE?!** "

" _ **TIMES ALMOST UP, LET'S START THE COUNTDOWN!**_ " The heard Hizashi say in the PA; Thus Nemuri started up the clock.

Katsuki soon looked at the board as he noticed that Izuku's team wasn't at the top of the list anymore, "Wait… The ten million points—!?" He saw Izuku's team started to go after Shoto's group going at full speed thanks to the equipment.

" **THE HALF AND HALF BASTARDS!** " Katsuki yelled changing his direction.

Floyd shouted as he went to charge at Katsuki. " **KATSUKI! DON'T MAKE ME TAKE THOSE HEADBANDS FOR MYSELF, SINCE YOU'RE BEING A PISS BABY AGAIN!** "

 _ **You know this train is coming off this track**_

 _ **Get off of my back!**_

 _ **Yeah, get off of my back**_

 _ **Get off, yeah!**_

Reina's eyes widened as she thought to herself, " _This is bad! This is bad! If Katsuki-kun lands on the ground we're disqualified!_ " Reina clenched her hand, " _I have no choice I have use my Quirk!_ "

Reina held up her hand and went to use her Quirk, though just as she activated her head started to hurt again; she let out a cry again drawing the attention of Eijirou and Chouko. "Reina-chan, what are you doing!?" Chouko said.

"Stop! You're gonna end up hurting yourself!" Eijirou shouted.

"I don't care!" Reina said, as she tried again, though she let out another groan, "Katsuki-kun needs my help, whether he wants it or not!"

 _ **Get off, get off**_

 _ **Get off, get off**_

 _ **Get off, get off**_

 _ **Get off, get off**_

"Oh man! We gotta catch Floyd!" Gio said as they charged after their leader.

"If he crashes into Bakugou, both our teams will be disqualified!" Pony said

" **THAT'S DOUBLE SUICIDE!** " Ibara shouted.

Yaoyorozu quickly made a weapon as she handed it over to Shoto; Fubuki made a weapon herself just Izuku was getting closer to them, as well as Katsuki, and Floyd was getting closer to him. Though just as they were about to crash into one another, and when Izuku and Shoto's team was about to clash-

 _ **Get off of my back!**_

" _ **TIMES UP!**_ " Hizashi yelled over the PA.

( _ **Song Ends**_ )

Katsuki landed right on the ground face first while Floyd landed on the ground while doing the splits accidentally which made him cry out in agony making everyone jump. "Floyd-san, when did you get here!?" Izuku said.

"And are you okay?!" Ochaco shouted.

"Ooo, that looked like it hurt!" Hatsume said.

Floyd's team quickly disbanded as ran over to him as to check on him.

"Aihara-kun!" Pony shouted.

"H-hey, I was only joking about the suing you thing.." Ibara said as she trembled

"Are you okay bro?" Gio asked.

Floyd replied in a high pitch tone of voice, "I need healing...now..."

Katsuki's team disbanded as well; Chouko and Eijirou ran over to him. "Oh my goodness!" Chouko said.

"Are you okay man?!" Eijirou asked.

" **MOTHER F****ING C***, PIG HEADED **** PORCUPINE ***** PIECE OF SHIT!** " Katsuki soon shouted in a muffled tone of voice.

"Yup, he's fine." Eijirou said with a thumb up.

"Huh, I never took him for a sailor." Chouko said surprised.

" **LANGUAGE! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!** " Lena shouted.

" **HOW DID SHE EVEN HEAR THAT FROM WHERE SHE'S SITTING!?** " Ochaco exclaimed.

" **I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!** " Gio yelled before he fell over on the ground and on his side, having lost all function in his legs when they changed back to normal, " **AND THERE GOES MY LEGS!** "

"It's like you guys are gluttons for punishment..." Ibara said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Pony asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry." Gio replied, "This only last for a couple of hours… Probably."

Reina soon fell to her knees just as Katsuki got his face up off the ground, as she started to take deep breaths. "Reina!" Katsuki exclaimed as he ran over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm… Peachy." She replied in between breaths.

Katsuki noticed blood start to drip; not only was it from her nose, but it was blood from the third eye hidden underneath the set of bandages; though it had only been a little bit of blood it still too him and the others back. "You tried to use your Quirk even though you were out of time?!" Katsuki shouted, "Were you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Reina merely gave a smile as she said, "What can I say? It's an occupational hazard for Heroes."

Reina went to stand up but nearly fell on the ground, were it not for Katsuki who managed to catch her in his arms. Izuku, Tenya, Ochaco, Chouko, Fumikage and Eijirou ran over to her as they saw her in that condition. "Hey! Come on, keep it together!" Katsuki said.

"Reina-chan! Are you okay!?" Izuku said out of concern.

"Reina-chan, say something!" Ochaco said.

"Hang on Reina-kun, I'll get one of the teachers!" Tenya said before he went to get Nemuri.

"Hurry Iida-san!" Chouko said, "She's bleeding really bad!"

"Can you hear us Reina-san?" Fumikage asked her as he had been a worried.

"Come on snap out of it!" Eijirou said.

Reina soon looked up to Katsuki; his face turned red when he felt Reina place her hand on his cheek, where he had gotten hit by his own explosion courtesy of Monoma.

"Katsuki-kun…" She groaned, "... _**What happened to your face**_ …?"

Eijirou, Chouko and Katsuki's expression widened slightly at Reina's words; Izuku noticed the looks on their face, but before he could ask, Reina passed out for the second time today.

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Noto Mamiko**_ )


	9. Chapter 7 Epilogue: Alcina

( _ **Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening-Gimmie! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )

Izuku and Floyd had decided to visit Reina as everyone had been taking a break from the cavalry battle as they were both worried seeing her in that state. They wouldn't be surprised if they saw Katsuki or Shota there already checking on her, but none the less they were still concerned about her.

"So how are you feeling?" Izuku asked Floyd who was also recovering from his injuries.

"Is it odd to say I'm good but at the same time traumatized?" Floyd asked as he shivered as he waddled a little.

"Well to be fair you're not as flexible as Reina-chan." Izuku said.

"Bro..seriously?" Floyd asked as he started to tear up.

"It's true though!" Izuku said awkwardly, "Sorry Floyd-san!"

Floyd sniffled as he said, "I thought we were bros man.."

Just as they turned the corner, they both weren't watching where they were going as they ran into someone very familiar. It had been Floyd's parents, Josephine and Joji.

"Oh Ma, Pops! It's you!" Floyd said.

"What are you two doing here?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Oh Izuku! Floyd!" Joji said. "Josephine and I where just about to check a few things real quick."

"Try not to get yourselves recklessly killed out there. Especially Mr. Daredevil here who almost lit himself on fire!" Josephine said referring to Floyd. "What were you thinking with that rocket idea! You know our family's ink is flammable!"

"It's not like I wanted to be lit on fire!" Floyd yelled to his mother.

Josephine gave him a glare which him and Izuku couldn't help but shrink at, "I'm sorry, did you just yell at your own mother?"

"Now now dearie!" Joji said, "Anywho, where are you two off to?"

"We were just going to check on Reina-chan." Izuku replied, "Floyd-san and I were worried about her, when we saw how she was."

Josephine couldn't help but let out a sigh, "That girl, I love her to death, but she's always getting herself into trouble."

Joji gave a smile as he said, "Well she is our son's friend, after all."

"All the more reason why I'm worried.." Josephine said with a dead fish look.

Floyd went to push Izuku down the hall as he said while he started to sweat, "Well whatcha gonna do.."

"Hey!" Josephine said with an evil smile on her face, "Young man… Why are you leaving in such a hurry?"

Floyd began to sweat ink as he replied with a stammer, "Uhhh Training? I was gonna ask Swamp Thing for a few pointers."

Josephine suddenly drew up a whip and hit on the ground, making Izuku and Floyd jump. She said in a somewhat demonic tone of voice, "You boys are hiding something...Floyd I get but Izu..you're a good noodle...You wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

Izuku started to sweat too, "N-n-n-no o-o-o-of course not J-Jo-Josephine-san! An-An-anyway we should go to Re-Re-Reina-chan! She's probably up by now!"

Floyd added pushing Izuku further down the hall, "Y-y-yeah! W-w-w-w-we're all w-w-w-w-worried for her!"

Josephine placed both of her hands on their shoulders making them freeze up, "Why don't Joji and I go with ya to see Reina-chan, hmmm?" She said still with a demonic smile, "I'd like to see how she's doing too, if you boys don't mind."

"U-uh-Yeah sure-No problem!" Izuku said fearfully as his body started to shake, "You don't mind that do you Floyd-san?"

"Y-y-y-y-yeah! Not a big deal!" Floyd said "I-I-I-d-d-don't mind!"

Joji let out a sigh as he couldn't help but shake his head, "Did you really have to scare them?"

Josephine turned to her husband as she said suddenly all casual as if nothing had been wrong, "Don't know what you mean?"

"You're something else sometimes.." Joji said "You know that?"

"Love you too dear." Josephine said as she kissed him on the cheek.

" _Her mood changes so quickly!_ " Izuku said internally, " _How does Floyd-san survive this on a daily basis!?_ "

Floyd had said in his thoughts, " _Happy thoughts...Think happy thoughts!"_

They started to make their way towards the temporary office Recovery Girl had made. Though they were taken back a bit when they saw a young woman, they had never seen having long ginger hair with a set of wolf ears step into the office along with Shota.

"Huh?" Izuku said, "... Who's that lady?"

Floyd tilted his head curiously, "Another Guardian? I didn't know Aizawa-sensei was married?'

Josephine bonked Floyd on the head as she said, "That's because he's not."

As they stepped closer to the office, they heard voices, ones belonging to Shota, another belonging to Recovery Girl, the third they assumed belonged to the woman, and one more that the Aihara's couldn't help but find familiar.

"Sorry again for calling you here on short notice." They heard Shota say.

"It's alright Shota-kun." The woman said, "Reina-chan is still my patient after all, and as a doctor I can't abandon her."

They heard the fourth voice say, "Funny.. that makes both of us. It's like looking at a familiar person I know."

Izuku and Floyd peeked into the room and saw the woman inside, and a man who appeared to be in his mid-fifties, with brown-gray spiky hair who was wearing a black robe, looked like traditional samurai clothing. "Who's that?" Izuku wondered aloud, "He looks a little familiar."

Floyd's jaw dropped as he soon said with a smile, "Dude, that's my Grandpa Oda!"

"Dad!?" Joji said in a hushed voice when he peeked through the doorway, "What's he doing here?!"

Josephine added, "Must be something important."

"I can see you haven't changed." The woman said amused.

Oda merely scoffed as he said, "I can tell you changed a lot."

"Shimizu-san, Oda-san." Recovery Girl said, "Aizawa-san didn't take the time to call you here to catch up."

"Right of course." The woman named Shimizu said, as she went over to Reina's bedside who had been sound asleep. She placed her bag down before she began examine her. Izuku and Floyd were even surprised when she looked underneath the bandages where her third eye had been.

"How come she's not getting affected?" Floyd said.

"That's right." Izuku said, "Her Quirk is only active if she's awake. So I guess it makes sense for her to look at it when she's asleep."

They soon heard Oda asked Shimizu, "How's the diagnosis?"

"If she had overused her Quirk for more than a few minutes, she would've put herself in a coma." Shimizu replied as set the bandages back to the way it had been, "She'll be fine within a few hours, thankfully." She soon turned over to Shota and Recovery Girl, "Tell me something, has she been experiencing the other side effects lately or recently?"

Izuku and Floyd looked to one another as they couldn't help but wonder what she meant, just as Shota replied as he let out a sigh, "You know I tell her to tell me these things, but she's being stubborn and not saying anything, even to the other teachers."

"Is she now?" Shimizu asked curiously.

"Unfortunately so." Chiyo replied, "Reina's been really secretive as of late. It's not like her at all."

"She thinks she can hide something but she should know me by now." Shota said as he felt annoyed.

"I don't like it… If only she hadn't erased her memories. She wouldn't even be the way she is now…" Oda said with a sigh. "That stupid girl. I would never do the same with my daughter if that were the case."

"Erased!?" Izuku and Floyd whispered to each other.

"Reina-chan's memory… Was actually erased?" Izuku soon said.

Floyd added, "By someone she used to know?"

Josephine and Joji were surprised to hear this too, as Josephine couldn't help but wonder aloud, "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"I don't like it either, but you know why it had to be done." Shota told him, "There was no other option according to her."

"And looks what happened!" Oda said, "She can't even remember how to control her own Quirk! The poor girl is risking her own well being because of it!"

"She's already gotten used to part of her Quirk." Chiyo said, "So she's not entirely helpless."

Oda couldn't help but retort, "That maybe so, but what about _**him**_? The moment he finds out about her, he'll send one of his posse to come and retrieve her. Do you know what will happen?!"

"Control her Quirk?" Izuku said, before turning to Floyd, "What do you think that means?"

"Trust me, I'm more confused than you are man.." Floyd said

They soon heard Shimizu soon ask, "What about her eyes? Have they changed to gold?"

"There were a couple of instances when they did." Shota replied calmly, "But she was able to calm down before she did anything drastic. Even when she had a nightmare Shino was able to calm her down. She doesn't look to be aware if it though."

"Thank goodness." Shimizu said, "The last thing we need is to deal with another near catastrophe."

Oda soon said, "Damn it… When I see Alcina again I'm gonna tell her what for."

" _Another catastrophe?_ " Izuku thought, " _Golden eyes? What are they talking about?_ "

Floyd couldn't help but think, " _Alcina… That's the name All Might said after the training exercise… What she have to-_ "

All of a sudden, the door swung open making Izuku and Floyd jump when they realized Oda when the door swung open.

Oda said with a look of his own as the two shrunk, Floyd especially; He said with a harsh stare, "And just what do you think you people are doing?!"

"G-g-g-grandpa O-o-o-oda!" Floyd said as he stammered

"H-h-hello sir!" Izuku said.

"Dad, come on don't scare them like that!" Joji said.

Oda looked at Floyd, and Joji as he said, "Oh, it's just my grandson and his friend, and my son and daughter in law."

Josephine asked, "What are you doing here, Dad?"

Oda replied after taking one look back over to Reina who had been sleeping soundly, "Just checking in on how Ms. Reina Nouki is doing."

Shimizu soon noticed them at the door, taking notice of Izuku and Floyd, "Oh, you must be Reina-chan's friends that she's always been telling me about."

"H-Hi there." Izuku said, "And you are…?"

"I'm Shimizu Kenko." Shimizu said, "I'm Reina-chan's personal doctor. It's nice to meet you all."

Oda said as he patted his grandson on the shoulder. "This right here is my grandson, Floyd Aihara and that's his friend...uh..!"

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said, "We met at one of Floyd-san's reunions."

"Ah yes! Young Izuku!" Oda said as he messed up his hair little bit making Izuku's turn red a little.

"That must explain why there's a resemblance!" Shimizu said with a smile, causing Oda's eyebrow to twitch.

He said to her with a growl, "Watch it, Doctor."

"If you're going to fight please avoid doing it in the nurse's office please!" Chiyo said to Oda.

"Oh sorry, Recovery Girl." Shimizu said before turning to Shota, "If you don't mind Shota-kun, I'm going to staying for the remainder of the Sports Festival."

Shota looked surprised at this, "That's fine but aren't you needed?"

"I already told my assistant to cover for me." She reassured him, "Besides if Reina-chan gets herself hurt again, Recovery Girl could use my assistance."

Oda sighed and added, "If that's the case I'm staying too. It's been awhile since I've been with family anyway."

Joji looked shocked as he said, "D-Dad! You sure?"

"Of course!" Oda said as got his pipe, "I've been wanting to hear about Floyd's adventures in UA so far "

" **PLEASE DON'T SMOKE IN HERE!** " Shimizu shouted as she smacked the pipe out of his hand. " **IF REINA-CHAN DIES OF SECOND HAND SMOKE YOU'RE TO BLAME, OLD MAN!** "

" **BITE YOUR TONGUE WOMAN!** " Oda shouted as he got his quirk out.

"Dad!" Joji said calming him down. "Not so loud!"

Josephine said as she held Shimizu back "You too Doc! There's no need to fight!"

Izuku and Floyd couldn't help but look at this situation awkwardly as they couldn't help but find this familiar. "You know, Shimizu kinda sounds like another Reina-chan, and you're grandfather acts a bit like Kaa-chan…" He said.

Floyd laughed a little as he said, "I can see the resemblance.."

Izuku soon looked to Reina with a worried look on his face, as she breathed softly. He walked over to her bedside, thinking about what he and Izuku had heard. Golden Eyes… A near catastrophe… Alcina… Those were standing out to him as he couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. He looked to Shota, Chiyo and Floyd's grandfather, having a thought.

" _I wonder what they were talking about earlier regarding Reina-chan… Aizawa-sensei and most of the other teachers here have known since she was a kid but… They seem to know something about her that she doesn't even know…_ "

Izuku soon looked to the red hat that sat at her bedside, as he couldn't help but pick it up looking at the worn out hat. " _Now that I think about it, she hasn't worn this hat since our first year…_ " He thought as he looked to her again, "... _She didn't have a reason too after what happened…_ "

He clenched the hat in his hands as his body shook a little, " _Reina-chan… What are you hiding…?_ "

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Noto Mamiko**_ )


	10. Chapter 8: A Pledge and Promise

_The world around her was black and gray, the only sound that was heard around her was only the sound she heard. Reina found herself standing in the middle of a burnt down village as she couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten there or why she was even there in the first place. The air smelled rotten and ashes had been scattered across the sky and clouds. She walked through the old burnt village as she kept her guard up; she dared not to look below her feet as she heard an unnatural crush under her feet, flinching at the sound ever so slightly._

 _She soon stumbled across an old broken down sign, that hung on it's side, causing her to tilt her head._

" _Welcome to…" She started to read aloud, "..._ _ **Nakagata**_ … _?"_

 _She couldn't help but wonder why the name sounded familiar to her as she backed up from it. That's when she noticed the path looked different, when she looked around the area once more. She saw that to her right she saw what looked to be an amusement park, that looked to be abandoned. She saw that the park rides within weren't active, and it had been all void of color, just like everything else._

 _She saw a sign above the entrance._

" _ **Herotown...**_?" _She read, "... That's strange… Why do I feel like… I've been here before…?"_

 _She was soon drawn to the sound of someone crying. She turned to her left and saw that connected to the path of the village, it had been the hospital she stayed in before it had been decided that she would go with Shota that had been void of all color as well._

 _She saw herself sitting by the fence crying her eyes out as she saw that her outfit was covered in dirt. Reina's expression softened a little as she looked to herself._

 _She remembered that day clearly._

 _She wanted to play with the other kids, but they ended up rejecting her because they overheard the doctors talking about her Quirk. The kids pushed her into the dirt, and made her feel helpless. She stayed out there the entire afternoon, crying to herself as she didn't bother to go back inside. She wanted to be alone, that day._

 _As Reina saw herself cry she couldn't help but feel tears roll down her cheeks, as she couldn't help but recall the kind of pain she felt that day._

" _I just…" She found herself saying with herself as a child, as she put her hand over her chest, "... I only wanted to play…"_

 _Reina found herself falling to her knees as she played back what happened before. "I only asked for one thing…" She started to say, "... Only one thing… How could they have been so cruel… Why… Does the world hate me so much…?"_

 _Just than she had been taken back, when she saw something, or rather someone walk by that had been the only thing that kept his color. It had been a young boy, who had taken notice of her._

" _Wha… What… Who is…?"_

 _The boy soon approached her only asking one thing._

" _Hey… What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

 _Reina's eyes seemed to be focused on the boy as she watched the scene play out. For some reason she felt safe when she saw him._

 _She reached out to the boy, to just give him a tap on the shoulder._

" _That boy…_ _ **I know him**_ …"

* * *

 _(_ _ **Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening-Gimmie! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ _)_

Reina opened her eyes only to find herself back in Chiyo's nurses office staring at the ceiling while her hand had been out. She appeared to be in a daze for a few moments before she pulled her hand back looking at her open palm, as she sat herself up. She rubbed her face a little only to find it was a little wet because of her tears.

"... That boy… It wasn't the same one I've been seeing… But… I swear I know him…"

She placed a hand over her chest as her hand shook slightly; She felt her heart beating a little fast as if it had been ready to burst.

"This feeling… Why is it familiar…?"

Reina soon let out a scream when she felt someone give a tap on her shoulder, making whoever it had been jump.

"Will you stop screaming damn it!?" A familiar voice said, "It's just me!"

Reina turned and saw that it had been Katsuki who had just stood at her side. She let out a sigh of relief, "You surprised me Katsuki-kun…"

" **DON'T SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!** " He yelled bonking her on the head, " **YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTLED ME!** "

Reina rubbed her head as she let out a groan, "You didn't have to hit me that hard."

" **I'LL DO WHAT I WANT, YOU BOUGHT IT UPON YOURSELF SO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!** " Katsuki shouted causing her to flinch a little.

Reina soon stood up her bed as she started to stretch her arms, groaning out of relief as she did, "At least the pain's gone away from my head. That second round was really a doozy."

Reina heard a click from Katsuki's tongue, and though he held his usual look his eyes told a different story. "Are you mad again?" Reina asked.

"You're damn right, I'm mad again!" He replied a bit harshly, "And do you wanna know why I'm pissed off as hell right now!?"

Reina thought about it for a moment before she gave her reply, "Is it because of the placement we got in the cavalry battle?" She asked, making Katsuki's eyebrow twitch, "Come on, you shouldn't let that get to you Katsuki-kun. Besides second place isn't that big of a de-"

" **I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT LOLLIPOP HEAD!** " He yelled.

This took Reina back a bit; She thought for she he would be mad about not getting the number one spot during the cavalry battle. She always knew Katsuki as the person who wanted to be on the number one slot, since nothing pissed him off more than losing. She didn't know what else could make him mad; but then it hit her as she remembered she why she was in there in the first place.

"Oh… Right…" Reina said as she slapped herself, "... I overused my Quirk…"

She felt Katsuki hit her on the head again at this, " **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN THINKING BACK THERE!? WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?** "

"Well what was I supposed to do!?" Reina said, "Sit there and do nothing!?"

" **IF IT MEANT NOT GETTING YOUR ASS KILLED, THEN YES!** "

"Like I said, it's an occupational hazard for Heroes!"

" **THAT'S NOT A REASON DAMN IT!** "

"Of course it's a reason! It was my choice and I'd do it again if it meant helping you!"

" **IF YOU KEEP MAKING STUPID DECISIONS LIKE THAT YOU'RE GONNA END UP KILLING YOURSELF! AND WHAT'S THE REST OF US SUPPOSED TO DO IF THAT WERE THE CASE?!** "

The two of them stopped when they realized how close they were to each other, at least face wise anyway, as there noses practically touched one anothers. Their faces turned red as they backed up from each other and thus there was an awkward silence between the two of them as they avoided their gaze. "I-" Reina started to say as she stammered as she went to make her way out of the room, "-I need to-Use the restroom-To cool-I mean wash my face so I can cool o-I mean wake up!"

Just as Reina went passed him, Katsuki immediately moved from where he stood as he reached out. "W-Wait a second!" He called out.

Reina turned around just as she was near the door. Before she could say something she heard the door open causing her to get pushed, taking Katsuki by surprise as she fell forward. They both let out a scream as they fell into each other and tumbled. It was revealed to be Eijirou, Chouko, Mina, Denki and Sero.

"Hey Bakugou!" Eijirou said, "You're in here ri-Whoa."

"Oh my." Chouko said surprised at the scene before them.

"Oh my God!" Mina said with a smile.

"Get a room at least!" Denki said.

"Now that's picture worthy!" Sero said as he quickly snapped a photo.

Reina and Katsuki both found themselves in a very awkward position again as their faces turned completely red. Since they had tumbled earlier, Katsuki had ended up falling on top of her, as he just hoovered over her making the both of them steam up and sweat nervously as they realized their lips were practically touching each others. Katsuki pulled back as Reina put her hands over her mouth.

"I-I-I-I-I-" Reina tried to say as her eyes became all swirls.

Katsuki struggled to form words but he couldn't do it as his body shook slightly. "I-You-Uh-" Katsuki tried to say, "This isn't-I didn't-"

Their attention or at least Katsuki's attention had soon been drawn to Eijirou as he couldn't help but whistle a little. "Now that's manly Bakugou!" He said with a smile as he gave him a thumbs up.

" **SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!** " Katsuki yelled as he shot a glare over at Eijirou, " **THIS-THAT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!** "

"Are you sure it was an accident?" Chouko asked with a smile, "Because it looks like what we think it is."

" **SHUT YOUR MOUTH CHICKEN WINGS!** " He yelled, " **YOU'RE NOT HELPING!** "

"Not to alarm anyone, but I'm pretty sure Rei-Rei has stopped working." Mina said as she pointed to how Reina had been in a daze as her body shook.

"Yeah, I think she's broken." Denki said looking over her as she continued to stammer while also speaking gibberish.

" **HEY LOLLIPOP HEAD! GET IT TOGETHER!** " Katsuki soon yelled as he saw the look on her face.

Floyd soon stepped into the room, "Hey guys, you wanna grab some lunch?" He said, "They're serving up a special that's said to knock your-" Floyd stopped in mid sentence as he saw the scene before him; His eyes laid on Katsuki being on top of Reina as he had been trying to snap her out of it.

Floyd's eyebrow twitched as he soon yelled, " **GEEZ! AGAIN WITH THIS SHIT?!** " He took out his ink hammer as he yelled " **I HAVE SAID THIS MULTIPLE TIMES! QUIT DOING WEIRD SHIT TO REINA!** "

"Easy tiger!" Eijirou shouted as he held him back.

"I'm sure it's a big misunderstanding Aihara-kun!" Mina added as she held on to his shoulder.

" **DOESN'T MATTER, IMMA KILL HIS ASS!** " Floyd shouted as he let go of their grip and shouted " **HERE'S FLOYD AIHARA!** " As he rushed in for the kill, though Katsuki immediately countered by blowing up right in his face as he stood up knocking Floyd to the ground after helping Reina to sit up.

" **DON'T YOU START INKHEAD!** " Katsuki shouted as his hands sparked, " **IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO HEAR THIS KIND OF SHIT** **FROM THESE GUYS! BUT TO HEAR IT TWICE IN ONE DAY FROM YOU IS CROSSING THE LINE!** "

Floyd yelled back as he stood up from the floor, " **OH UP YOURS, YOU DICK! IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT YOU'RE THIS WAY! FOR ONCE CAN'T YOU ACT LIKE YOU LIVE IN SOCIETY INSTEAD OF SOME VEGETA LIKE CHARACTER?**!"

" **I'M IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR STUPID POP CULTURE REFERENCES!** " Katsuki barked back, " **I TOLD YOU TO QUIT ASSUMING THESE THINGS!** "

" **SCREW YOU!** " Floyd shouted as he flipped him off via his quirk,.

"Oh man, this is like some kind of love triangle or something!" Eijirou said as he sweated.

"Yeah, Rei-Rei sure is lucky to have two guys such as Bakugou-san and Aihara-kun.." Mina said as she played with her hair.

" **IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! QUIT ASSUMING SHIT!** " Floyd and Katsuki shouted.

"You sure you two aren't brothers in another life?" Sero asked.

"If that were the case than I would welcome death!" Katsuki said with a cringed look on his face.

" **YEAH I WOULD KILL MYSELF ON THE SPOT!** " Floyd shouted.

Reina still spoke a bit of gibberish as she stood up and made her way out of the room. "Gotta-Go-To-Bathroom!" She said as she started to walk in a robotic way.

"Hey Doraemon? Are you okay?" Floyd asked.

"Fine-Mesa bombad fine! Just bombad fine! No need for yousa to worry about mesa! Mesa bombad fine!" Reina said as she turned the corner. Everyone looked to each other as they were confused by how Reina spoke just now; even Floyd and Katsuki were taken back as they seemed to have lost their anger.

"What just happened?" Eijirou wondered aloud.

"Did she just talk like Jar Jar Binks from the Star Wars series?" Denki asked.

"Call me crazy but I think she did." Mina said.

"It's official." Sero said, " has stopped working."

"Oh my God…" Katsuki said as he slapped himself in the face while his face turned red again; he tried to keep himself from laughing out loud at what he just witnessed.

" _She is too goddamn cute!_ " Katsuki soon thought in his head.

Floyd said turning to Katsuki, "What is it, Bakugou? Are you responsible for this?"

"Again no, Inkhead!" He said to him immediately recovering, "Do you really wanna die that badly?"

"Maybe I should go check on her." Chouko said before she went out the door following Reina.

Floyd glared at Katsuki again before he yelled, " **OH NOW YOU JUST PISSING ME OFF!** "

He took out an ink guitar as he said, " **FINNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU NOW, JINYU!** "

" **TRY IT, YOU HARUHARA WANNABEE!** " Katsuki shouted as his hands lit up.

"Did they just use a FLCL reference?!" Sero and Denki exclaimed.

All of a sudden the small group was taken back when small hammers hit them both on the head; courtesy of Aaron who had stood outside of the doorway having seeing the whole scene take place. Katsuki and Floyd both fell on the floor with a thud, making all of them jump.

Aaron said as casually as he looked over the two boys, "Okay Ken and Ryu. Save that for the actual match."

"Woah! The pro-hero, Art Frenzy!" Mina said as she started to blush "He's so cool! Wait-Are Aihara-kun and Bakugou gonna be okay?"

"They'll be fine!" Aaron replied "They should wake up by the time they get back to the stadium!" He soon noticed a certain someone missing from the room, "Hey where's Reina-chan?"

"Oh about that..." Sero said, "... She went to the bathroom after she and Bakugou were in an awk-"

Katsuki immediately recovered and smacked a hand over his mouth as his face was red again, "Do _**NOT**_ mention that right now!"

Mina looked surprised, "Wait, is Bakugou _**ACTUALLY**_ embarrassed about it?"

"I think he is!" Denki said as he started to laugh.

"Now _**THAT'S**_ out of the ordinary!" Eijirou said with a smile as he laughed.

" **I'M NOT EMBARRASSED, SHUT YOUR FACE!** " Katsuki shouted as his face was still red.

Floyd on the other hand started to laugh at the look on Katsuki's face, "Oh man! You were embarrassed!"

" **I'LL MURDER YOU!** " Bakugou shouted as he tried to blast Floyd only for him to dodge.

"Try again, loser!" Floyd shouted as he flashed his butt to him.

" **YOU DAMN AMERICAN HALF-BREED PRANKSTER!** " Katsuki shouted as he got ready to use his Quirk again.

"Come on, Floyd. Try not to tease him too hard." Aaron said to his little brother.

"Sure thing!" Floyd said before giving Katsuki a leer.

" _ **ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GONNA MURDER THIS SON OF A BITCH!**_ " Katsuki thought in his head.

"Uhh… Shouldn't you stop this?" Denki asked Aaron.

"Oh don't worry. They should stop eventually." Aaron reasoned as he couldn't help but record the current fight that was taking place.

* * *

Reina had currently been in the restroom trying to cool down as she had been fanning herself. She took deep breaths as she had collected her thoughts at what had just happened in the nurse's office. "Jesus Christ, that was really really awkward!" She said to herself trying to lose the blush on her face, "That was the most embarrassing experience ever to happen in my life! I couldn't imagine what Nemuri-san would say if she found out!"

She looked in the mirror's reflection as she put two of her fingers to her lips.

"But just now… Katsuki-kun and I… If we were any closer… We would've… Almost-!"

Her face turned red again at the thought at what could've happened; She let out a scream as she rubbed her head.

" **OH GOOD LORD!** " She yelled, " **WHAT THE HELL AM I EVEN THINKING!? IT'S KATSUKI-KUN FOR GOD'S SAKE!** **I SHOULDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HE'S NOT-I MEAN-HE CAN'T-GAH I DON'T KNOW!** "

" _ **What's there to be embarrassed about Rei-chan?**_ "

Reina jumped a little at a familiar voice; when she looked in the mirror's reflection she saw that same boy with the red hat sitting on the bathroom counter just next to her, swinging his legs. She backed up a little from the boy, though she looked at him with curious eyes.

"Y… You…? What are you doing here?" She asked.

The boy let out a laugh as he smiled to her, " _ **That's a ridiculous thing to ask. I've always been by your side Rei-chan, like I've told you before. You remember, don't you?**_ "

Reina walked over to the young boy before saying, "I… I don't… I don't remember what you said, or who you are… Or… Even if you were a real person."

The boy looked to her with his red eyes, as his expression softened at this. "Please…" Reina said putting her hands at the boy's side as she stood in front of him, "... I feel like your someone important to me, but… Everything you're showing me is vague and I don't really understand any of it! Everything is all mixed up and I can't put any of it together to where I should start looking! I want to say I do know you, but… I don't!"

She froze when she felt the boy's hand on her head, his expression was of worry. " _ **You do know me…**_ " He said softly, "... _ **You just need to remember.**_ "

A sudden flash of an unclear image seemed to have gone through her head as she felt a sudden ring causing her to groan as she nearly fell to the ground; she managed to catch herself before that happened. She looked up and saw once again, the boy was gone.

"Why…" She started to say to herself as her body shook a little, "... Why can't he just give me a straight answer…?"

She soon felt something drip onto her hand which took her back a bit. She felt her face and she had realized that it had been her own tears.

"I'm… Crying again…?"

She soon noticed a pair of feet step in front of her; Looking up she saw a pair of familiar gray eyes and a purple ribbon on the back of her head. "Fubuki-chan?" Reina said a bit surprised to see her.

Fubuki pointed to her face, specifically to her eyes, as if to ask, "Why are you crying?" Reina wiped away the tears as she replied, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Reina stood up from the ground as she wiped away her tears, and Fubuki looked to her with worry. "Really, I'm fine Fubuki-chan. Just thinking about something." Reina said to her with a reassured smile right when she was about to leave. Fubuki grabbed her wrist stopping her, and merely shook her head and pointed to her face, this time her mouth. She drew a smile on her own face before she shook her head.

"Are you trying to say… My smile is a fake?" Reina asked as she put it together.

Fubuki nodded her head looking to her sadly.

"You really are perceptive like your brother huh?" Reina said impressed before she gently pried her hand away from her, "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm alright." Fubuki kept her hand on her as her hand shook a little, taking Reina back when she suddenly gave her a hug.

"Fubuki-chan?" She said as she was hesitant to what she should do.

Fubuki soon broke herself out of the hug before she took her hand so that she would follow her. Reina was surprised at this but didn't protest as she thought she just wanted to find her brother so he could translate for her. Though she was surprised when she realized when she saw that she had brought her over to one of the break rooms that had been provided.

"Fubuki-chan?" Reina said, "How come you brought me here?"

Fubuki held up a finger as if asking her to wait before she ushered her to one of the many vacant chairs. Once more Reina didn't protest as she sat down while Fubuki went to retrieve something. She soon came back with a whiteboard and marker as she took a seat next to her.

" _I guess she wants to talk to me herself._ " Reina thought in her head.

Fubuki soon removed the cap before she started to write down; eventually she turned the board over in her direction.

"I'm sorry that I hugged you like that." Is what it read, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You don't have to apologize about that." Reina reassured her, "Believe you me, it's not the first time someone's taken me back with a hug."

Fubuki turned red a little and soon erased what she wrote before she wrote something again.

"But I'm really sorry." Is what she had written, "You sort of reminded me of my brother when you looked sad earlier. I thought you could use one."

Reina had been taken back by this as she looked to Fubuki. She noticed how her eyes looked as if any moment she looked as though she could cry herself; Her expression softened a bit at this. Fubuki soon noticed the way Reina had been looking at her as she tilted her head slightly.

"It's the same…" Reina suddenly said, taking Fubuki by surprise this time, "... Back during the rescue training… You and Todoroki-san… You both looked sad about something." Fubuki looked down at the ground as her hands started to shake a little, though Reina put her hand on hers as she tightened it slightly.

"I know, you and him see me, Izuku-kun and Floyd-kun as rivals but…" Reina said, "... Believe me when I say that I want to help you."

Fubuki looked up at Reina as this time she gave an unsure look to her; Reina soon continued, "... I want you to know, even if you or Todoroki-san don't think it, I care about the well beings of others, even yours and your brothers. I don't want to see you or him sad… _**I want to see you and him happy**_."

At this Reina's head started to feel fuzzy as an image appeared in her line of vision; she could've sworn was standing right in the middle of what looked to be a festival before she found herself in the waiting room. " _Huh…_ " She said in her head, " _... What was that…_?"

She soon saw Fubuki's eyes brightened a bit before she wrote something down, "...You really are a good person, Reina-chan."

* * *

- _ **Faculty and Student Entrance**_ -

Currently two familiar people, were currently hanging around the entrance; of course the two people had been Izuku and Floyd, as Floyd himself had finished telling him exactly what happened in Recovery Girl's temporary nurse office.

"Reina-chan talked like a Star Wars character?!" Izuku couldn't help but say out of confusion.

"Yep." Floyd replied, "And just like that she bolted out of the door before I even knew what happened."

"I knew Reina-chan was fan of the franchise but I didn't think she would talk like one…" Izuku said, "... I wonder what Kaa-chan did that made her that way though…"

Floyd's eyebrow twitched before he said "Gee, I wonder."

"Midoriya. Aihara." A familiar voice soon said, "I thought I'd find you two here."

Izuku and Floyd jumped when they turned to the direction of the voice; they saw it had been their classmate, Shoto Todoroki; they were both surprised as he was without his twin.

"Todoroki-kun?" Izuku said a bit surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"And why isn't your sister with you?" Floyd said.

Shoto seemed to have ignored them before he asked, "Do you two have a minute to talk?"

Izuku and Floyd looked to each other with a bit of confusion as they looked back to him.

"Uhh sure, what's up?" Floyd asked.

Shoto took his place just across from them as he put his hands in his pocket, "Back in the cavalry battle…" He started to say, "... I was overpowered. So much that I nearly broke my pledge and promise to Fubuki."

Izuku's expression softened a bit at this while Floyd looked confused. "Hold on, what do you mean by that?" Floyd asked.

"In the second round…" Izuku started to explain to Floyd, "... When he stole the ten million points from my team, he didn't use his left side to his advantage when we went to steal it back."

Floyd nodded in understanding as he said, "Oh yeah, that's actually something."

Shoto soon continued, "Iida, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka… None of them felt it. I was the only who was overpowered. Only me who experienced All Might's power first hand…"

Izuku and Floyd started to sweat nervously at this.

"What… Does that mean?" Izuku said as he gave a gulp.

"It means I felt something similar coming from you." Shoto explained to Izuku.

Izuku and Floyd had become more nervous at this. Floyd quickly tried to change the subject as they stammered, "Say man, nice weather we're having today!"

Shoto looked to Izuku as he couldn't help but flinch, "Tell me something Midoriya…" Shoto started to say, " _..._ _**Are you All Might's secret love child or something?**_ "

* * *

Reina anxiously waited as Fubuki wrote down what she wanted to say next. Eventually she turned the white board back to her as it was written.

"You know every teacher here in UA and some outside of this place." Is what she had read, "That includes our father, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Reina replied, "He's the number two Hero on the top ten hero list. Though from what I understand, Enji-san wanted to be in the number one slot as long as I've known him. Why?"

Fubuki soon wrote down in reply, "The truth is he's always wanted to surpass All Might-sensei. Since myself and my other siblings were kids it's all he ever thought about. But he couldn't do it with his own strength, so he had to go with another option."

"Another option?" Reina said confused, "... What do you mean by that?"

Fubuki wrote her reply, "... Our father only saw my brother as tool at his own disposal. Every second of his life I would watch as my father took him away to undergo harsh training. He forced him to push his limit with every training he went through. I couldn't stop it, nor could my siblings. My mother tried to stop it all. But it only ended up hurting her." Reina looked down at her feet before giving a solemn look to her. She knew that Enji gave off a scary aura, but she had no idea it would be that extreme.

She thought he was scary before but this had been on a whole new level.

She noticed Fubuki had written something else, "I saw how my brother was. I noticed how much he suffered. I was like you. I wanted to see my brother smile, like my other siblings did. But they couldn't because they were afraid. I wasn't, at least back than. So, I did the only thing I could think of."

"What did you do…?" Reina soon asked as she was curious.

* * *

Izuku stood there in complete and utter shock while Floyd couldn't help but laugh out loud at what Shoto had been suggesting. A secret love child created by All Might? He had to be kidding right!? Right!? Floyd was laughing hysterically while Izuku sweated a lot.

Floyd said as he laughed, "Y-yeah! Funny joke there!"

"Floyd-san! Stop, it's not funny!" Izuku said to him as his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Well are you?" Shoto asked, making Floyd laugh even louder and fell on his knees. "N-N-No! That's not it at all!" Izuku stammered, "I mean, even if it was, I would say it wasn't so I don't think you'd believe me, but anyway that's how it is!"

Floyd added as he wiped his tears, "Oh man, this is comedy gold!"

Izuku soon cleared his throat as he said, "Look aside from that… I'd like to ask you something… What do you really think about me, Floyd-san and Reina-chan?"

"Since you said, that's not how it is…" Shoto said, "... That must mean there's a connection between you three and All Might you can't talk about right?"

Izuku and Floyd looked to one another as Floyd himself stopped his laughter as they looked to one another a bit nervously.

Shoto spoke up again, "Endeavor is Fubuki and my old man. You both must know by now that he's been stuck at the number two slot forever. If you, Reina and Aihara have a relationship with the number one hero… Then Fubuki and I have more of a reason to beat you three."

"Okay, dude seriously!" Floyd said, "What is your deal with beating us!? I can handle piss for brains brag on and on about him wanting to be the number one Hero, I have since middle school, but you-What is your problem!? I don't get it!"

"Floyd-san calm down." Izuku said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Shoto started to explain himself, "My old man… He has a strong desire to rise in the world. As a hero, he won a name for himself with a crushing force. Because of that, the living legend All Might is an eyesore to him. Since he couldn't surpass All Might he moved on to his next plan."

"Todoroki-kun, what are you talking about?" Izuku asked as he had been concerned, "What are you trying to tell us?"

"Tell me… Have you two heard of Quirk marriages?" He asked the two of them.

"Quirk marriages?" Izuku said confusingly.

Floyd soon answered for him, "Oh yeah I've heard of that. My big brother Aaron explained it to me! That became a thing after the second and third generation superpowers started to appear. People would choose another to strengthen the Quirk and passing it onto their children, it was basically like arranged marriages." Floyd's eyes widened, "Hold on… Don't tell me Endeavor did-!"

Shoto nodded his head as he replied, "He won over our mother's relatives and got her Quirk. He was trying to fulfil his own desires by raising me to be a Hero to surpass All Might."

Izuku and Floyd noticed how Shoto's expression changed to what looked to be a pissed off look on his face. "I won't become a tool for a scum like him…" He said, "...Not after what he put our mother through… And what he did to Fubuki..."

"What? Fubuki-chan? Your mother?" Izuku said.

"Wait..." Floyd asked as he grew more concerned, "... What did he do?"

* * *

Reina waited for Fubuki to write up what she wanted to say next. She had to admit, now that she was getting to know Fubuki and even her brother she was starting to have mixed feelings about the hero known as Endeavor. She knew he was a Hero and helped people for the greater good. Though now that she was hearing this she didn't expect him to be one of the abusive parents.

Fubuki soon wrote down her reply, "My brother only had our mother and I. If it hadn't been for us, he wouldn't have known what compassion and love was like. While our mother gave him comfort and told us stories, I gave him what he would've lost a long time ago."

"A chance to be a child." Reina said as she started to put it together, "That's what you gave him right?"

Fubuki nodded showing what she had written next, "Whenever our father was away on a mission, or whenever he was asleep, I would play with him like our siblings did with me and each other. A simple game of catch, hide and seek, or a video game; anything that would make him smile."

Reina couldn't help but smile at this, as she had read Fubuki's words. She knew she was a bit jealous before, but she couldn't help but envy them a bit more. She didn't remember if she had any siblings though she felt lonesome when she was growing up as an only child; She always wondered what it would be like to have a little brother or sister, or the other way around at least. To hear this kind of noble from Fubuki to do for her brother, she could tell how much she loved him.

The next set of words she had written however took her by surprise, as she noticed how her hands shook when she should what she wrote; she saw the last few words were smudged across the board.

"Than one day, our mother was sent to the hospital because of something she did. On that day our father found out what I was doing, and he-"

"Something she did?" Reina said aloud, before pointing to the end of her sentence, "... Wait… Why is this part erased?"

She noticed the way Fubuki had looked, as noticed she shook more violently. "It's okay." Reina said gently, "Just take your time. I won't force this out of you."

Fubuki bit her bottom lip as she gulped. She erased what had been on before writing something else. She showed what she had written and Reina's eyes widened in horror by what she read.

* * *

Izuku and Floyd couldn't help but wonder what it was Shoto had been getting at, as they saw his eyes filled with rage when he mentioned something about his mother and sister.

It hadn't been long before Shoto gave his reply, "I only had two people that looked out for me when I was a kid, that was my mother and Fubuki. Whenever I had been upset they would always comfort me and tell me it was alright. Our old man told my other siblings not to interrupt the training he put me through, but Fubuki was stubborn. She found ways to sneak past my old man, and let me play games with her, or talk just to get my mind off of everything."

They soon saw his expression change, as he had what looked to be a look of solemn. "But that doesn't change how I remember our mom." He grasped the scar on his face as he continued, "... All I can remember about her was that she had always been crying… 'Your left hand is unsightly'. That's what she said to me… _**As she poured boiling water on me**_."

Izuku and Floyd's eyes widened in horror at what they just heard. Izuku stood their stunned while Floyd had been currently processing the information.

Floyd said as he stammered, "W-w-what?! Your own mother did that to you?!"

"It wasn't like it was on purpose." Shoto told Floyd, "He drove her to that point because of what he was trying to make me do."

Floyd said to Shoto as he grabbed a hold of the neck of his jacket, "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?! How can you let this happen to you?!"

"It's complicated." He merely replied calmly.

Floyd couldn't help but yell to him. " **BULLSHIT! THAT'S NO REASON FOR A MOTHER TO DO THAT TO HER SON AT ALL!** "

"Wait… What about Fubuki-chan?" Izuku soon asked, "You said that something happened to her…"

Shoto went silent at this as he looked to his feet; Floyd let him go. "Does it…" Izuku started to ask, "... Does it have something to do with that scar on her neck?"

Floyd added "What happened to her?"

"... Our old man found out what she was doing for me, and needless to say he wasn't happy." He explained his body shook with rage, "After he put our mom in the hospital I found out she ran out of the house after he confronted her. By the time I found her, the damage was already done. The doctors checked her over and they told us… There was severe damage with her laryngitis and thorax. Because of that… She could no longer speak."

"You mean-He-" Izuku started to say when he put together what happened.

All Shoto did was nod his head in reply, which made Izuku have his own look of sympathy at the thought of Fubuki and what . Floyd on the other hand was a bit enraged to hear this.

"That bastard...That's not just uncool…" Floyd said, "It's pure… Just pure evil!"

"Fubuki's developed a phobia over fire after what my old man did to her. I made a promise to her, and a pledge to myself because of what happened to her and our mother." Shoto said, "Since you, Reina and Aihara are connected to All Might, I chose to pick a fight to show him what I can do without using his Quirk." His eyes changed once more with a look of determination, yet still with a bit of rage, "No… _**I'll reject him completely by winning first place without using it.**_ "

Izuku and Floyd couldn't help but find this sounding a bit familiar, at not using a Quirk. Both of them had thought back to Reina and thought in a way they were both similar. Though their reason for not using their own Quirk had differ they both had the same ambition. In a sense they wanted to prove themselves, whether if it was just for many, or for one person in particular. But they noticed that there had been a significant, Reina was afraid of her own Quirk and held herself back for the sake of others safety, Shoto held it back because of Enji; at the very least that's what they had gotten from this.

They soon watched as Shoto started to walk away from them. Just as he turned his back to them, he had said, "I don't care if you can't tell me what your connection is with All Might. No matter what you are to him… I will rise above you three, with my right side. Sorry for wasting your time."

Floyd gritted his teeth and said, "You son of a-"

Izuku soon gulped before he said, "Wait!"

At this Shoto stopped in his tracks and looked over to him. It was than Izuku had said, "I was-Always supported by others. That was the case in the cavalry battle too. I'm here because of the people that supported me. Floyd-san has his reasons for being here, and so does Reina-chan. Though they're different from mine, we've always respected the choices we made."

" _Even though, Reina-chan could be hiding something from me and Floyd…_ " He thought to himself.

He clenched his hand as he continued, "Saving people with a fearless smile, the greatest hero-All Might. I want to be like him. In order to do that I have to be strong enough to get to the top. Our motivations might be seem trivial to yours, but… I can't lose either, none of us can. I have to live up to the hopes of those who supported me."

Floyd let out a sigh as he soon added, "Same goes for me, fire and ice! I mean I'm the Son of Led Zeppelin and Caligraphine after all! Gotta have to show the world what I can do, right? Make sure you give it your all as well at 200 percent!"

Shoto merely looked to them in silence as Izuku soon said, "That declaration of war you gave us earlier-Floyd-san and I will return it. I'm sure Reina-chan will do the same too. If one of us will get to that point… _**WE'LL**_ beat you."

Shoto had taken their words to heart, without saying one another, Shoto took his leave leaving Izuku and Floyd to contemplate on what Shoto had told them.

Though none of them seemed to have noticed that a certain boy with ash blonde spiky hair had been listening on their conversation, and left before one of them had noticed his presence.

* * *

Reina had to take in what Fubuki had written as Fubuki herself couldn't help but cry a little at the thought. Honestly she didn't know what to think. Their mother giving Shoto that scar, and even Enji going as far as to actually hurt Fubuki beyond repair. She watched as she placed the whiteboard down on her lap as tears began to fall from her face at the thought; the tears smearing whatever what had been written.

"Fubuki-chan…"

Reina honestly didn't know what she should do at this point. She wanted to help her, but what was she supposed to say after hearing that? How could she cheer her up after she told her this kind of thing.

" _How can I help her? How can I help them? I've never dealt with this kind of thing? I want to help them, but… How? What should I say? What should I do?_ "

When Reina blinked she saw the boy with the red hat just standing next to Fubuki who had been sobbing quietly. Reina looked a bit surprised, but kept quiet as to not alert Fubuki. The boy looked over to Reina taking her back a little.

" _ **It's like staring into a mirror, right Rei-chan?**_ " The boy said as he looked to her.

Reina's eyes widened slightly at the boy's words before she looked back to Fubuki. At this she knew what she had to say.

"Fubuki-chan?" Reina said gently putting her hand on her shoulder, "I appreciate you telling me all of this, and… I'm sorry that all this happened to you. Here I thought you, your brother and I were different, but in a sense… You're both a bit like me huh?"

Fubuki stopped her crying as she looked over to Reina a bit confused. She noticed the expression before she started to explain herself, as she was bit hesitant with her words, "... Growing up… Was hard for me too. I didn't have a normal childhood like Izuku-kun, Floyd-kun or even Katsuki-kun's. Your brother was lucky enough to have you, but as for me… I had no one for the longest time. I had no one to rely on."

Fubuki's eyes widened at this when she had heard this; Though Reina on the other hand felt something buzz in her head, as she couldn't help but groan a little.

" _Why did it feel wrong to say that…_?" She thought to herself.

Reina shook off the feeling before she looked back to Fubuki, "... I may have not experienced the kind of pain you have felt, and I'm not gonna say I understand it… I had my own version of it. Not many of the other kids wanted to play with me because they saw me as…" Reina noticed her hand shaking, as she went to grasp it before she picked her sentence back up, "... _**Different**_. Some of the children, and even some pro-heroes saw me as someone they thought I was. Because of that I was shunned away, and often criticised if you can believe it. I was even following Todoroki-san's example and not relay on my Quirk. But…"

Fubuki soon noticed that Reina give a warm smile as she said to her, "... A really good friend of mine taught me, that I wasn't strong enough to make it through my own physical abilities; he told me that sooner or later I would have to rely on it to help me get through certain obstacles. And look where I am now. I didn't think I would make it this far, honestly."

Fubuki wiped away her tears as she had managed to stop crying, though that didn't stop Reina from placing a hand over her own.

"I won't try to tell Todoroki to use his left side, it would be pointless to try anyway." Reina said, "Although… I think the best thing for him and for yourself is if he sees his Quirk as his own power rather than Enji-san's. I know he made a promise to you and your mother, though I think it'll help him, don't you think?"

Fubuki scratched underneath her chin a bit as to think, while Reina sat there in silence. Though Fubuki had been unable to answer her, she couldn't help but give a smile to her. It was almost as if she was thanking her, causing Reina to smile back at her.

" _I hope you take my words to heart Fubuki-chan._ " Reina thought in her head, " _That way, you nor your brother…_ _ **Won't turn into someone like me**_."

"Hey there you are."

Reina and Fubuki both turned and saw Chouko standing at the door entrance, nearly surprising them. "Chou-chan!" Reina said a bit surprised.

"I thought I would find you in the restroom, but I didn't think you would come back to the waiting room." Chouko said before she nearly laughed to herself, "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I found you outside trying to cool off after what happened!"

Fubuki tilted her head curiously while Reina turned red, "Too soon Chou-chan! Too soon!" She immediately said.

Chouko laughed while Fubuki looked confused as to what she had been talking about. Reina tried to hide the red on her face but had failed miserably at it. "Well since I found you here with Fubuki-chan, what do you say we go grab lunch?" Chouko suggested, "You know, before we go into the third round?"

"Ye-yeah okay!" Reina immediately said, standing up from her chair, "Let's do that!"

She soon turned to Fubuki, holding a hand out to her, "Wanna come eat with us, Fubuki-chan?"

Fubuki looked at Reina's hand, before looking back up to her, as she still gave a smile. Fubuki soon gave a smile of her own before she took her hand, as if to say, "I'll be happy to!"

And thus the three of them headed towards the cafeteria, to have themselves a nice meal before the Sports Festival had continued.

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Noto Mamiko**_ )


	11. Chapter 9: A Match Decided

( _ **Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening-Gimmie! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )

- _ **UA Cafeteria**_ -

Everyone was quick to grab the special that they had been serving though it had been equally difficult to find seats. Most of the students their had practically fought over a table so they can rest their legs after the cavalry battle. Katsuki, and a couple other of his classmates had managed to find themselves a table though it just so happened to be in view of where Reina, Chouko and Fubuki sat along with the rest of the girls from his class.

He barely ate from his tray as he watched Reina smile and laugh with whatever they had been talking about; his cheeks turned a little pink everytime. Over and over again he kept thinking about how he would tell Reina about his true feelings, or at the very least what would be the best way to tell her. It seemed every scenario he played in his head turned out to either go poorly or just turned out like the rest of his attempts to tell her; he squeezed the fork in his hand, nearly breaking it at thought of it all.

He was busy thinking about it, he didn't notice that Eijirou was trying to get his attention.

"Hey Bakugou!" He soon heard him say, making him jump, "Didn't you hear me?"

"What the hell do you want, Shitty Hair!?" Katsuki yelled in his usual tone of voice.

"Whoa dude, relax!" Eijirou said calmly, before pointing to his tray, "I was just saying you barely touched your lunch, something on your mind?"

"What the hell makes you say that!?" He yelled at him.

"You looked to be deep in thought, not to mention you're still in a daze. Is it because of what happened in the ro-"

" **DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT HERE!** "

Denki soon noticed Reina nearby as she continued to chat. "Have you been staring at Reina-chan the whole time?"

" **NO!** " Katsuki immediately yelled, " **WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME DOING SHIT LIKE THAT!?** "

Sero soon added, "Why you even trying to hide, it's obvious that you were."

" **I WASN'T LOOKING AT THE LOLLIPOP HEAD!** " Katsuki yelled not caring who heard him, " **QUIT ASSUMING CRAP LIKE THAT!** "

Eijirou soon had a thought in his head, as he glanced over to Reina before looking back to Katsuki; he did this a few times before he had an idea.

"Now that I think about it…" Eijirou said as he had a smile, "... You've gotten really protective over Reina lately, especially after what happened at USJ…"

Denki and Sero picked this up too as they did the same gesture. "... Not to mention you walk with her after school, and carry the books when she's in charge of cleaning…" Denki said with a smile.

"... And there was that time after the combat training where she went to sleep over at your house which you didn't protest at…" Sero added.

"Why the hell do you extra's have that look?" Katsuki said to them with an angry look.

All three of them had the same thought, before Eijirou had put his arm over Katsuki's shoulder. "Ah I see what's going on Bakugou!" He said hitting him on the shoulder, "You sly dog you!"

"What the hell are you getting at!?" Katsuki yelled trying to get Eijirou off of him.

"On three you guys!" Eijirou said to Denki and Sero, before counting down, "1… 2… 3…!"

The three of them soon said, in unison all with grin's, "You're in love with Reina~!" Immediately afterwards Katsuki's face turned red as a tomato.

"Look at that, he's blushing!" Eijirou said with a smile as he poked at his cheeks a little.

"You really do like her, don't ya?" Denki said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't even try to deny it!" Sero added.

Katsuki found himself stammering at his words, as he struggled to form a sentence; though the boy's were a bit shocked when they heard him say-

"Yes. I do."

This took the three of them back; They've seen the way Katsuki had acted he was never the kind of guy to admit anything to anyone. For him to admit this now was just beyond surprising.

"Sorry, what was that?" Eijirou said, rubbing his ear a little, "You mind repeating that?"

"I said I do like her, okay Shitty Hair!?" Katsuki said slowly getting his usual self back, "Now shut up about it, before I blow the three of you to smithereens!"

"Take it easy." Denki said, "There's nothing wrong with liking a person you know?"

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue at this before averting his gaze from them. Sero soon said, "What's the big deal Bakugou? You should just go up to her and tell her how you feel. Unless your afraid of getting rejected."

" **I'M NOT AFRAID OF THAT DIPSHIT!** " Katsuki yelled, though they didn't seemed phased.

"Than what's holding you back from telling her, huh?" Denki asked.

Katsuki froze at this before he looked back over to Reina, and for a moment, his eyes laid on Izuku's table, that also had Floyd, Mineta and Gio. Never before in all of his life had he told anyone about how he knew Reina even before middle school; he didn't know why but in that moment…

"Do _**NOT**_ repeat this to anyone." Katsuki told the three of them, "Especially to the Half-Breed and Deku!"

Eijirou, Denki and Sero looked to one another, before they nodded their heads to him. It was than Katsuki started to explain himself.

Over at Izuku and Floyd's table, him and Gio were currently playing on the Switch that Gio had bought with him prior, as they were playing what looked to be a game of Mario Kart 8. Gio and Izuku soon let out a groan while Floyd cheered.

"Alright first place!" Floyd yelled.

"Nice win there Floyd-san." Izuku said, though he had still been disappointed that he lost.

"Man, who knew playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe would be emotionally exhausting…" Gio said.

Floyd said to Gio with a triumphant smile, "That's what you get for surprising me with that 200cc match the other day!"

"Oh my God bro, one time!" Gio said to him while sticking his tongue out.

Floyd laughed as he playfully hit him on the shoulder, "Okay okay, one more round-"

Floyd soon caught a glimpse at Reina as he watched her chat with Chouko and the rest of the girls from class; He saw as she had gotten embarrassed over something, making the girls laugh at her expression as she did her best to explain herself. Izuku noticed Floyd's face turn a little red at the sight of Reina's face; Mineta who sat nearby noticed this too.

"Aihara, are you okay?" He asked.

Floyd immediately stammered as he tried to hide the red on his face, " **YEAH PEACHY!** "

"You sure?" Gio said, "Because it looked like you staring at Reina like a high school gi-"

Floyd immediately tapped Gio's mouth shut as he said while laughing nervously, "Say no one wants to hear about your magazine collection..."

"Did you just tape Terebi-kun's mouth shut?" Izuku asked as Gio struggled to get the tape off.

Floyd replied as his face was still red, "Uhhh, no?"

Mineta raised his eyebrow at this, "You're acting weird Aihara… You sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'll make you into Grape Soda if you don't shut yo face." Floyd said in an angry demonic tone making Mineta shrink.

Gio soon ripped off the tape off of his mouth before his eyes widened in realization, "Bro, be honest…" He said as he rubbed his mouth a little, "Do you… Or do you not… Like Reina over there?"

"Dude what is this? The Bachelorette?" Floyd asked.

"It's okay. We're not gonna make fun of you, Floyd." Izuku reassured

Floyd gave a heavy sigh before admitting, "Yes, I do like Reina."

" **OH MY GOSH! I KNEW IT!** " Gio exclaimed.

Floyd immediately shut his mouth quickly shushing him as his face turned red, "Don't announce it to the world, damn it!"

"How long since you liked her?" Izuku asked.

"Since the day we met." Floyd said with a sigh.

This time Izuku looked surprised to hear this, "R-Really, that long!?" Floyd smacked Izuku's mouth shut as he shushed him. "Dude! Come on! X-nay on the love thing!"

"I didn't know you liked tough girls Aihara!" Mineta said, "Is she really your type?"

"Well yeah." Floyd replied with a shrug.

"Then what's stopping you bro!?" Gio said, "Why not just walk right up to her and tell her how you feel?"

"And let it be like Nisekoi? No thank you, man." Floyd replied.

Gio shushed him as he gave a somewhat scary look to Floyd making him jump, "We _**DON'T**_ mention that trash here."

"Oh, it became trash now?" Floyd asked, "Is because of what happened at the last cha-?"

Gio shushed him even harder as Floyd started to sweat, " _ **DON'T. MENTION. THAT. TRASH.**_ "

" **TEREBI-KUN!?** " Izuku exclaimed out of confusion.

" **WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY BECOME SCARY!?** " Mineta yelled.

Floyd laughed nervously as he pushed Gio off of him, "Okay, okay, I won't mention it."

"Though aside from that Floyd-san…" Izuku said, "... It seems like you have some competition, with Kaa-chan I mean."

Floyd's eyebrow twitched at this as he looked over at Katsuki's table. "Seems like I do."

"Wait-!" Mineta said, "-That Bakugou guy likes her too!?"

" **OH MY GOD!** " Gio yelled, making them jump, " **I KNEW IT!** "

Floyd couldn't help but bonk him on the head at this as he shouted at him, "Idiot! Keep the volume to one! You want this to be an actual Nisekoi now?!"

"I thought Terebi-kun said not to mention that?" Izuku told him.

Floyd started to sweat bullets as Gio was suddenly holding what looked to be a blue shell. " _ **WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MENTIONING TRASH?**_ " Gio said as he stood there in a threatening stance.

"Now, now, Gio. Let's not be hasty…" Floyd said nervously.

" **BLUE SHELL ATTACK GO!** " Gio yelled before throwing the shell. This caused Floyd to make a mad dash for the nearest exit; all the while he yelled, " **OH SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME BEFORE I DIE!** "

Floyd had happened to run past Katsuki's table, as he had just finished explaining to Eijirou, Denki and Sero. Needless to say they were were all shocked to hear this newfound information.

"So let me get this straight…" Eijirou said, "... You and Reina both met when you were kids. You hung at together, and even talked to each other. And while you can remember all of that, she can't recall?"

"Basically." Katsuki merely replied, letting his chin rest in the palm of his hand.

"Any particular reason?" Denki asked.

Katsuki's eyes changed slightly as he had a certain image went by in his head; his expression softened slightly. "Let's just say there was an accident when we were kids…" Was all he had replied, making the three of them exchange glances before they turned back to him.

"So what's wrong with that?" Sero asked.

Katsuki gave him a look before telling him, "What, you expect me to just walk up to her and say, 'Hey I knew you when you were like five, I like you, so go out with me!'" He let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyebrows, "It's… Not as simple as you think." For a moment he glanced over to Reina's table, eyeing her in particular, "She's… Very sensitive on certain things. If I told her…"

They noticed that Katsuki's hand started to shake at a certain thought in his head. "...I'd lose her. Only this time… _**It would be**_ _**for good...**_ " Is what he had said aloud without any meaning to.

The three of them noticed that Katsuki's expression changed as he looked to Reina. They could tell he had a bit of fear and sadness in his eyes when he looked to her. They both exchanged glances once more before they turned back to him.

"What is it that you like about her?" Eijirou asked, "If you don't mind us asking."

Katsuki seemed to get his demeanor back as he gave a harsh stare, " **WHY WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU THAT!? YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I TOLD YOU GUYS SHIT!** "

"Hey come on, don't yell at us, or she's gonna hear!" Denki said.

They couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, when almost immediately after it had been said, Katsuki went to cover his mouth. " **DON'T LAUGH! I'LL KILL YOU!** " Katsuki yelled as his face was red.

Eijirou soon calmed himself down as he said while putting an arm over his shoulder, "Okay look bro, in all seriousness, you shouldn't be afraid of something like that. I mean, if you and Reina get along well than she wouldn't reject you if you just tell her your feelings to her."

Katsuki went to retort but couldn't, as he let out a growl; running a hand through his hair as if he had been trying to put together a thought.

"Geez…" Denki said, "You're really bad with that sort of stuff aren't you? I take it you never had a girlfriend in your life?"

" **THAT AIN'T YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, SO SHUT UP!** " Katsuki shouted getting his demoner back.

"Well, there's gotta be a way, you can tell her." Sero said, "Without you screwing up of course."

" **WHY DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA SCREW IT UP!?** " He yelled, " **DON'T ASSUME SHIT LIKE THAT!** "

Eijirou's expression soon brightened as he had thought of an idea, "I got it! Why don't you write her a letter?"

This took the group back a bit, Katsuki especially as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to write her a letter?" Katsuki asked him.

"Well yeah, why not?" Eijirou said, "If you can't say what you want, than you should just write it down and give it to her. Knowing a girl like Reina, she'll love it!"

"Isn't writing a letter a bit cliche though?" Sero asked curiously.

"Yeah, couldn't he just give her chocolates or something?" Denki asked.

"Giving her chocolates sounds cliche too you know!" Eijirou said, "Besides writing a letter, can help him bring his thoughts together about what makes Reina so great, right man?"

" **LIKE I'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT SHITTY HAIR!** " Katsuki yelled looking away from the boy's; though little did they know he had a certain thought in his head, "... _Though it's not a bad idea._ " He couldn't help but growl a little, " _I_ _ **REALLY**_ _hate that Shitty Hair._ "

Floyd soon returned to his own table as he had bruises on his face taking Izuku and Mineta back. "Serves you right for speaking of that trash." Gio said with a satisfied smile.

Floyd said to Gio with a growl, "I'll kill you one of these days man.."

"That's a bit extreme…." Izuku said awkwardly.

"... So…" Mineta asked, "... How are you going to get Reina's attention?"

"Hmmm beats me..." Floyd said before he did a double take, " **WAIT! WHY THE HELL AM I ASKING YOU?!** "

"Because I'm the best when it comes to women!" Mineta said with his thumbs up.

"Says the dude that tried to get with my sister only for him to become a stepping stool." Floyd replied.

"We don't speak of that!" Mineta said, "More importantly, you gotta think of something before that Bakugou guy steals your girl!"

" **YEAH, RIVALRY!** " Gio cheered.

"Why would you sound happy at that!?" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd's eyebrow twitched a little at this, "You're right fam... Seems to me like I gotta use to ol' Aihara charm to woo the missus."

"What's the Aihara charm?" Izuku asked.

Floyd chuckled as he replied with a smile, "It's what my dad used for ma back when they started dating! If I play my cards right than I'm sure I could land a date with Reina-chan!"

"Interesting.." Gio said with a raised eyebrow, "By chance what would this Aihara charm in-tail?"

"Oh that's simple my friend…" Floyd said. Suddenly his PE outfit changed into that of a Latino Dancer with a rose in his mouth and drew up a guitar for himself as he said, while strumming it a little, "This little guise I whipped up just now!"

" **YOU DREW A GUITAR IN THE SPAN OF TWO SECONDS!?** " Gio exclaimed.

" **MORE IMPORTANTLY WHEN DID YOU CHANGE COSTUMES!?** " Mineta yelled.

"Wait, how do you Reina-chan's gonna like that sort of thing?" Izuku asked

"Hmmm…" Floyd started to think, before he gave a shrug and he said with innocent smile, "I don't."

" **YOU DON'T!?** " Izuku exclaimed as his jaw dropped, " **THAN HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S GOING TO WORK!?** "

Floyd couldn't help but yell back as he held the guitar high into the air, " **I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M WILLING TO TRY IT ANYWAY!** "

" **ARE YOU REALLY THAT CONFIDANT!?** " Gio and Mineta shouted.

It hadn't been long before they saw the students in the cafeteria had already started to leave, after they had thrown away whatever had been on their trays. This had confused them at first as they were wondering where they had all been going on until it came back to them what they were in the middle of.

" **GAH! WE GOTTA GET BACK TO THE STADIUM!** " Izuku exclaimed before he started to make a break for it.

" **OH CRAP! YOU'RE RIGHT!** " Floyd yelled as he looked at his watch as he was suddenly in his PE outfit before he jumped from the table and he ran after Floyd, " **WE HAVE TO GET THERE FOR THE THIRD EVENT!** "

" **WHEN DID YOU CHANGE BACK!?** " Gio and Mineta shouted out of confusion.

* * *

All the students gathered around at the center of the stadium as they had did in the events prior. Though Class 1-A had been gathered around, almost half of the class had been missing. The reason being because the girls were currently missing; Reina included. This of course worried Izuku, Floyd and even Katsuki though he didn't show it through his expression.

"I wonder where Reina-chan could be?" Izuku wondered as he looked to Floyd.

Floyd had said with a shrug, "Beats me man."

Katsuki looked through the crowd as he thought in his head, " _Don't tell me she's getting cold feet again._ "

They soon heard Hizashi over the PA, " _Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal our last game! But before that-There's good news for all who didn't make it in the finals! Since this is a festival we have prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in too! We even bought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!_ "

Most of the boy's in the group saw cheerleaders giving a one of a kind performance. Most of them couldn't help but have a nosebleed; Even Floyd gave a wolf whistle at the sight of them.

"Woah Mama!" Floyd shouted.

"Are you into cheerleaders?" Gio asked as he tilted his head a little, before he shrugged, "Eh, well whatever rocks your- **WHAT THE HEY-HOO!?** "

Class 1-A had their jaws dropped to the floor as well as most of the students on the playfield when they saw a familiar group within the crowd. It had been Class 1-A's girls, wearing cheerleading outfits, as all the girls had a deadpan look on their faces as they stood their with pom poms in their hands. Reina on the other hand had been hiding behind Momo as her face was completely red, though didn't stop from most of the guys looking in her direction as she started to mumble gibberish.

Izuku was speechless as he had never seen Reina in that kind of an outfit, while Katsuki on the other hand had his mouth wide open and Floyd suddenly had a nose bleed.

" **RE-RE-REINA-CHAN!?** " Izuku stammered as he yelled.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LOLLIPOP HEAD!?** " Katsuki shouted with his face still red.

Floyd attempted to stop his nosebleed as he said in a daze, "H-holy-Be-Be-Belgian Wa-Wa-Waffles!"

" **EYES OFF HER, HALF-BREED!** " Katsuki yelled at Floyd as he hit him on the head.

" **YOU FIRST DICKWAD!** " Floyd shouted as he punched his face.

" **SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU!** " Katsuki yelled as he punched back.

" **HEY, COME ON BREAK IT UP!** " Eijirou yelled as he grabbed Katsuki.

" **CAN'T YOU TWO LET IT GO JUST FOR ONE DAY!?** " Gio yelled as he pulled Floyd off of him.

"This is really unexpected…" Fumikage said as he saw his cousin in a cheerleading outfit as he had been speechless.

"It's kind of embarrassing when you're looking at me like that Fu-kun…" Chouko said as she turned red from embarrassment.

"Kill me, just kill me now…" Reina said as she sweat up a storm when she felt everyone stare at her.

Momo eyed two students in particular; this being Denki and Mineta as they had both gave each other a thumbs up. " **MINETA-KUN! KAMINARI-KUN!** " Momo yelled, " **YOU TRICKED US DIDN'T YOU!?** "

" **WHAT A CRUEL THING TO DO!** " Chouko yelled.

" **YOU TWO DID THIS!?** " Katsuki yelled at Denki and Mineta.

"You little shits!" Floyd added as he got out a morning star.

" **YOU CAN'T BLAME US FOR HAVING THESE KIND OF FANTASIES!** " Mineta retorted.

"Admit it, you like seeing Reina in that outfit!" Denki said as he moved his eyebrows, "I did you a favor man!"

"Yeah bro, Reina does look cute in that outfit!" Sero added.

"You can't deny that you like seeing her like that." Eijirou said as he nudged his elbow.

Katsuki tried to retort, but he found himself stuttering at his words, when his face turned as red as a cherry, " **SHUT YOUR FACES!** " Was all he could yell, " **GO DIE!** "

" _He likes it._ " Denki, Eijirou, and Sero thought at the same time, as they gave each other smirks.

"W-woah! I get Reina's there but Mina's on this too?!" Floyd said as saw Mina.

"O-oh, A-A-Aihara-kun!" Mina said as she turned red before turning away. " _Oh God! Oh God! Please don't stare!_ "

"What's this? Aihara?" Mineta whispered " _ **You have feelings for Ashido too?**_ I wouldn't blame ya with a body like hers I would fall in love too. Compared to Reina of course. You can thank me later. But I thought you said you didn't want this to end up like Nisekoi?"

" **THIS AIN'T NOTHING LIKE NIS-!"** Floyd yelled before he had gotten cut off by a red shell to the back of the head; courtesy of Gio, as everyone looked to him surprised.

" _ **NEVER. MENTION. THAT. TRASH.**_ " Gio said in a demonic tone.

"Terebi-kun's reflexes are amazing…" Izuku said as his body shook a little.

"But it was him!" Floyd shouted pointed to Mineta.

"Who me? Why would I mention Nisekoi?" Mineta asked before he got hit by a blue shell.

" **NEVER SPEAK OF THAT TRASH!** " He said still in a demonic tone.

Reina crouched down on the floor as she grasped her head; her face had still been red as her eyes were a bit swirly, "Oh my God, this is the worst day of my life…"

"Reina-chan, are you okay?" Izuku asked as he saw the look on Reina's face.

Floyd noticed it too as he attempted to stop his nosebleed, "Yeah dude, you're red as a tomato."

"I don't think you should talk, Aihara." Rikado said as he pointed to his nose.

" **QUIET YOU!** " Floyd yelled.

Ochaco soon approached Reina as she gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright? You're body is shaking."

"Do I look like I'm alright?!" Reina said to Ochaco in a hushed voice, "This is exactly the reason why I don't do the whole skirts and dress thing! I hate this so much!"

"Well, despite the situation you do look good in that outfit." She said, "If that makes you feel better."

"Yeah." Kyoka said as she approached, "If you're really that self-conscious then don't be."

"That's not it!" Reina yelled, "Okay maybe it is a little bit, but I don't like the way everyone's looking at me!"

Toru soon stepped forward, "Maybe it's because they're jealous of your looks!"

"No, no, no!" Reina yelled, "It's too embarrassing! Not to mention Katsuki-kun is looking at me with those eyes!"

"You're worried about Bakugou?" All the girls said, making Reina turn even more red.

" **W-W-WAIT NO!** " Reina shouted, " **THAT'S NOT WHAT I-** " She couldn't help but let out a groan, as she buried her face into the poms in her hands. " _Why am I even thinking that more importantly?!_ " She exclaimed in her thoughts.

They heard Hizashi cleared his throat in the PA before he announced, " _Anyway, before we move on to the recreational games, let's check out who will be fighting each other one on one shall we!?_ " They saw on the large screen they saw that it was a classic branch leading up to a crown on the screen.

Reina soon noticed this, as she seemed to have gotten back her composure; honestly she couldn't help but be surprised by this at the fact that she was going to be a part of all of this after her childhood years or what little she had in UA.

"So the last round is going to be one on one huh?" Eijirou said as he couldn't help but feel excited, "I still can't believe I'm going to be standing on stage I see on TV every year!"

"Hey Rei-Rei!" Mina soon said getting her attention, "Wasn't it a tournament last year?"

Reina shook her head before she replied, "Every year is different, but they always have the one on one competition." She looked to the screen again as she couldn't help but have a thought, " _Still can't believe this is happening. This will be it. The moment of truth for myself, Izuku-kun and Floyd-kun._ "

Her expression changed slightly as she looked to her feet, " _I just hope I'll manage with my Quirk…_ "

"Now then!" Nemuri soon said holding a yellow box, "Let's draw lots and determine the bracket! Once we have determined the bracket, we will begin the recreational games and then start the one on one matches! As for those that have made it into the finals, can choose whether they want to participate or not! I'm sure you would want to rest your strength. Now than for the first match-"

Nemuri had soon been cut off when Oijiro raised his hand, making everyone turn to him. "Excuse me." He said as he did this, "... I'm withdrawing from the finals."

Everyone gasped at this, Class 1-A had been especially shocked at this.

"Oijiro-kun, why?" Izuku asked.

"You worked so hard to get here." Reina added, "I thought you wanted to be recognized."

Floyd couldn't help but add, "Yeah man. This is is a golden opportunity!"

"Aihara-kun is right." Tenya said, "This is a rare chance for Pros to see you for what you are."

"I know that." Oijiro said, "But… I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until almost the very end. I think… _**It was that guys Quirk.**_ "

"The work of someones Quirk?" Reina said before it had hit her, "Wait, if I remember correctly Oijiro-san was with…" She looked over and saw the student from General Education looking over in their direction, "... Shinso." She had finished as she shrunk a little.

"That's right… He was teamed up with Shinso and that girl Mahi." Izuku said as he looked to Reina.

"I know this is a perfect opportunity for me." Oijiro said, "And it's foolish to waste it but… Everyone here competed to give it their all. I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened."

Reina was surprised to hear this as she looked back over to Shinso who had already started to talk to Kuriruzu. " _Just what in the world did he do to Oijiro-san that's got him so spooked?_ "

"You're worrying about it too much!" Toru soon said, "You should make sure you produce results in the finals!"

"If you're going to say that, I didn't do anything either." Mina said, "I was stuck on Sero's team if you can believe it."

"Hey, that's harsh!" Sero said.

"That's not it…" Oijiro said, "... I'm talking about my pride here… I can't… Also…" He looked over to the girls, "... Why are you guys wearing cheerleader outfits?"

" **THAT'S YOUR MAIN CONCERN DUDE!?** " Floyd yelled out of confusion.

" **LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT CONCERNS!** " Gio shouted.

" **SERIOUSLY YOU TWO!?** " Reina shouted angrily though her face was red with embarrassment again.

Another student soon stopped forward, "I'm Nirengeki Shoda from Class 1-B. I also want to withdraw for the same reason. Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the goal of this sports festival for those who didn't do anything to move onto the final round?"

Most of the class jumped when they saw Eijirou had tears coming out of his eyes as he had been crying.

"What is with these guys!?" Eijirou said, "They're so manly!"

Gio gave him a pat on the shoulder, "It's okay." He held out a candy bar to him, "Here have a snickers."

"Geez and I thought FLCL was insane.." Floyd said with a sigh.

"I agree." Mina added.

"Where did he get that candy bar?" Reina asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Floyd replied as he patted her shoulder.

"But-" Reina started to say before he shushed her.

He had said to her, "Don't question it my guy."

They looked to Nemuri who had been giving some thought about what she do. "Youthful talk like that is something…" She started to say before her face turned red, "... **I LIKE IT! SHODA! OIJIRO! I ACCEPT YOUR WITHDRAWAL!** "

" **SHE DECIDED IT BASED ON HER TASTES!?** " Most of the crowd of students shouted out of confusion.

"Oh my God Nemuri-san…" Reina said as she slapped herself in the face.

"Wow… Just wow..." Floyd said with a deadpan stare

"How did you live with this?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Don't ask." Was all Reina replied.

"Fear not Oijiro!" Yuga said, "I'll do it for you!"

Nemuri soon realized something as she said, "Hold on now. If that should be the case we'll have to move up two people, from the team that had gotten fifth place."

A student named Kendo had stepped forward, "If that's what's going to happen, then rather than us who barely did anything in the cavalry battle it should be them right?" She turned to her teammates from the cavalry battle and they nodded their heads in agreement. "The ones who fought to the end and stayed in the top. It would be team Tetsutetsu right?"

"Kendo hold on-" Tetsutetsu said.

"This isn't a collision or anything." Kendo reassured him, "It just makes sense."

Tetsutetsu started to cry at this as Class 1-A watched from a distance. "Well, talk about doing something noble." Gio said with a smile.

"I guess Class 1-B isn't all that bad." Reina said.

"Meh I guess.." Floyd added.

With that being said, Tetsutetsu and another student had been chosen to move on in the finals to take the place of Oijiro and Nirongeki, they started to draw up the contestants that would participate in the finals as the names showed up on the bracket. Though everyone looked excited at this, Reina's eyes widened in shock and horror at who she would be fighting.

The first names had been Eijirou vs Tetsutetsu.

" **AGAIN!?** " They both yelled, " **THIS IS TOO REDUNDANT!** "

The second names was Fumikage and Momo.

"I'll give it my all." Fumikage said.

"Th-That's what I want!" Momo said.

The third names on the bracket was Yuga's and Fubuki.

"Merci." Yuga said with a bow, "Too bad you got me as an opponent."

Fubuki merely let out a sigh as she shook her head.

The fourth set of names was Floyd and Gio's as they both gave each other a look of determination. "Be prepared my guy!" Gio said, "Cuz I'm gonna come wipe the floor like I do in Smash!"

Floyd smirked as he said while rubbing underneath his nose, "Heh, we're gonna see about that!"

The sixth had been Chouko and Shoto, as they both turned to one another. "Looks like we'll be facing each other in our first match." Chouko said to him with a friendly smile, "I look forward to it Todoroki-san."

"Same here, Shoichi." Shoto replied calmly.

The fifth was Katsuki's and Ochaco's name, though Katsuki looked more confused at this as he read who he would be facing.

"Uraraka?" He said, "Who's Uraraka?"

Ochaco couldn't help but look to Katsuki fearfully as her whole body shook.

"Looks like I'll be fighting Shinso in the second match." Izuku said as he looked to his name on the bracket.

"Wait, really?" Floyd said before looking at the name, "Yours in the second match, than who's the one in the first ma-?"

Izuku and Floyd's eyes widened at the name they saw would be in the first match of the first round. The bracket had read, Reina Nouki and Kuriruzu Mahi of Class 1-B; Katsuki soon noticed this too as his eyes widened in realization

" **REINA-CHAN**!" Izuku and Floyd exclaimed out of worry.

"Well, well, well…"

Izuku and Floyd turned and saw that Kuriruzu had approached the two of them. "It seems I get to show the world that she's a fake, sooner than expected…" She said with a smile, "...Ah well, at least I'll get it done quick."

"Mahi…" Izuku said.

"You!" Floyd said with anger in his voice.

Kuriruzu turned to the two of them, "Honestly, I'm not sure what you see in a girl like her? She's got you playing for a fool. I'm not sure what's sadder, that fact that she's lying or the fact she's pretending to be your friend."

Floyd growled at this as he cracked his fists, getting ready to punch her. "Oh you're gonna regret saying that!"

"Careful now." Kuriruzu said, "If you use violence they'll disqualify you in the final round. Besides, you wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

"I just might, considering you tried to kill her at the beach!" He yelled, "She would've drowned if you hadn't thrown her hat in the ocean!"

"That was her own fault. If you ask me she's too attached to that piece of junk."

"That "piece of junk" happens to be something she cherishes more than anything!"

"She said the exact something to me, but honestly I couldn't care less about it."

"Why you-"

"Mahi!" Izuku soon said cutting Floyd off.

Kurizuru soon turned to Izuku raising an eyebrow, "You got something to say broccoli head?"

"I do." Izuku said, though it wasn't out of anger, as he looked to her, "You're wrong about Reina-chan. She's never one to pretend on anything. I don't know exactly what the rumors have been saying about her, but-"

Izuku clenched his fist at a certain memory of Reina, one of which that gave him a warm smile when he had first went to talk her, "-She's one of the people I've always looked up too! She may be troubled, but she's always determined to do what was right! Even when things seemed dire, she always thought of others safety instead of herself, even if it meant she would get hurt in the end! No matter what others say about her, she'll keep pushing forward. That's what makes her so special!"

Floyd had soon added with a smile, "heh, you heard that porcupine head? It don't matter what you say or do. Reina's the type of gal that says i'm not giving up. So I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you. Then again, you're not exactly The brightest one are ya?"

Kuriruzu growled at Floyd's comment before saying "Tch, whatever. All I know is that I'm gonna win. And once I'm done with Lil Miss Perfect… _**You're next, Ink Boy…**_ I'll mess you up so bad not even your parents will recognize ya _ **.**_ "

"In your dreams,Sandslash." Floyd said as he stuck his tongue out. "Go back to whatever corner you came from."

Kuriruzu stuck her tongue out at Floyd as she went to rejoin her classmates. Right when Izuku and Floyd went to turn to talk to Reina, they saw that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Izuku said looking around, "Reina-chan?"

Floyd's head started to dart around in all directions as he said looking high and low, "Oh man not again! Where did that girl go of to n-" The minute Floyd looked over to where Katsuki had been standing but, he saw that he was gone to.

"Huh?" Izuku said, "Where did Kaa-chan go?"

" **PISS FOR BRAINS VANISHED TOO!?** " Floyd exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air, " **ARE YOU KIDDING ME WITH THIS CRAP!?** "

"Floyd-san?" Izuku said a little worried, "Are you okay?"

Floyd couldn't help but still yell, " **PEACHY!** "

* * *

Most of her classmates didn't notice that Reina had run off of the field after she had seen who she was going to fight in the first round of the first match. Of course being perceptive as he is, Katsuki followed her outside of the field.

He lost her at one point following her when she had turned the corner and had trouble finding her again until he heard a familiar beautiful voice echo through the halls as he had soon found her sitting at one of the many staircases.

Though this time, this angelic voice, had the sound of solemn.

 _ **Rain is pouring' down like heavens hurtin'**_

 _ **Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when**_

 _ **How do you go on, never knowing' for certain**_

 _ **Will the sun shine ever again?**_

Reina stopped singing when she noticed that Katsuki had been standing before her. They both looked to one another not saying anything; only by the look through their eyes was how they communicated with one another. Katsuki could tell by the look she had been given, she had still been shook up about what had happened before the Sports Festival, and what could've happened if he hadn't jumped in the ocean to get her. She couldn't help but shake ever so slightly if that had been the case. He went to try and say something, but Reina buried her head into her knees as she sung.

 _ **Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder**_

 _ **Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen**_

 _ **How do you go on, when you can't help but wonder**_

 _ **Will the sun ever shine again?**_

Katsuki could understand her words, how she projected. It was almost as if, it had been entirely different language to which only he knew. He wondered how many times she had done this in her life. How many times when it felt like she was backed into a corner, and she only projected herself through the words she sang.

In that moment he knew no words could be said, she just needed one thing and one thing only.

Without saying a word he sat beside her on the stairs and put his arm around her bringing her closer to him, causing her to pick up her head. He put his head against her own as if it had been some kind of embrace.

She couldn't help but give a warm smile as her face had been seen turning a little pink only saying one thing.

"Thank you…"

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Nokoto Mamiko**_ )


	12. Chapter 10: Beware the Silver Eyes PT1

- _ **Sometime Ago; Aldrea Junior High Courtyard**_ -

 _A whole month had passed since Reina had joined Katsuki and Izuku's class and they had noticed recently she had either shown up late for classes or hadn't shown up at all. Not only that but it seemed to look as though she hadn't been sleeping for days._

 _Right now the whole class had been outside for PE, as they were all dressed in their PE uniforms that the school had provided for the winter days. The class had just been picking out teams as they were going to play dodgeball as the weather had been perfect for the outdoors. Reina, Izuku and Katsuki had been put together on the same team, and the two couldn't help but notice that Reina had been struggling to keep herself awake while she had been standing._

 _Izuku soon gave her a tap on the shoulder, "Reina-chan?" He said. Reina jumped and darted her head towards him giving him a somewhat fearful look but had been quick to calm down._

" _Wh-What?" She stammered._

" _It's just that you've been looking really tired these past few days." He said concerned, "Are you sure you don't want to take it easy?"_

 _Reina quickly slapped herself in the face as to keep herself awake, before she replied, "It's nothing. I just want to get the day over with."_

" _But-" He said still worried, "-Reina-chan, I don't want you to-"_

 _She merely patted him on the shoulder as to give him reassurance, "Don't worry too much Izuku-kun. I'll be just fine." Her sentenced had ended with a cough as she had covered her mouth. Izuku wanted to say something else, though he had been forced to keep his mouth shut when they heard their PE teacher whistle._

" _Alright, both teams take your positions!" The teacher said._

 _Both teams of students went to do just that as they readied themselves._

 _The teacher soon said as he went to blow the whistle again, "_ _ **START THE GAME!**_ "

 _Each of the students grabbed a ball that had been scattered about the field and started to throw them at each other. Most either caught the ball, while others were hit and were out of the game. Some if not most had already started to aim for Izuku, as he had always been made the target in games such as this. Reina had been quick to act, as she usually had been, as she caught the balls before throwing at the attackers knocking them out of the field._

" _Tha-Thank you!" Izuku said to her._

" _No problem." She said before she coughed; she staggered a little as she tried her best to stand. For a moment Reina's vision became a blur as the game had continued on. She did her best to keep up, but her pace had slowed down; She shook her head vigorously and slapped herself in the face._

" _Keep it together!" She mumbled to herself before she dodged another ball, "You're almost done with the day, just stay awake! Stay awake!" She dodged a couple of more, catching those that had been heading for Izuku, and threw it back._

 _Though it didn't really help that there had been a migraine in her head as the vision seemed to have worsened. She felt her legs shaking as they had been threatening to give out at any moment._

" _Incoming!"_

 _Reina saw another ball come flying at her, but as she readied herself, her legs had finally gave out, and she fell on her knees. Everything around her was muffled as her vision started to get hazy. The person the on other team noticed just as he threw the ball; It had been flying towards her._

" _ **REINA-CHAN! LOOK OUT!**_ " _Izuku yelled._

 _Just when the ball was about hit her in right in the face, a sudden explosion which had been burnt to a crisp in an instant, taking the students and even the teacher by surprise. It was of course done by Katsuki, who looked to be more pissed off than usual which immediately made some of the students cower a little at the sight of his glare._

 _Reina herself didn't seem to react as she fell on her side passing out._

" _Reina-chan!" Izuku yelled running over to her side._

" _Nouki, hey!" Katsuki shouted as he did the same, not even giving a damn that Izuku was next to him, "The hells wrong with-?!"_

 _Katsuki and Izuku's eyes widened in horror by what they saw. They saw blood seeping through her shirt on the back of her shoulder, and her elbow._

" _Oh my God…" Izuku said shocked as he put his hand over his mouth, his body shaking at the sight of Reina as she took deep breaths subconsciously. Even Katsuki was in complete and utter shock by this. Their own class didn't know how to respond as they were frozen and there was small chatter amongst them._

" _Jesus Chr-" The teacher before he pulled his phone from his pocket, "I'm calling an ambulance!"_

" _Re-Reina-chan!" Izuku said worryingly, as he gently shook her, "Reina-chan! Wake up!"_

" _Nouki…" Katsuki said softly before he yelled, "... Nouki!"_

* * *

( _ **Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening-Gimme! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )

- _ **Present; Waiting Room 1**_ -

After she had changed out of cheerleading outfit she sat in one of the many chairs that had been provided for those awaiting their match. Reina had her sword in her lap as she looked to be tying the hilt to the sheath with a set of string as to keep it sheathed. This of course had been the condition that Nezu had given her since she had managed to make it this far in the festival.

She couldn't help but think to her opponent, since she had no idea as to what Kuriruzu's Qurik was exactly. Honestly that kind of a thought had scared her the most. She would've lost her mind or probably back out, though… Her face turned a little pink as she thought back to earlier.

How Katsuki seemed to have known exactly what she needed even if they didn't speak to each other was really… Touching for her. She felt really happy, though she didn't know why heart was beating really fast as she thought back to it.

"They really did let you bring your sword into the Sports Festival?"

Reina jumped slightly at the sound of a familiar voice, as she looked to the door. Her eyes brightened a little when she saw a familiar woman with wolf ears, beside a man with familiar brown and gray spiky hair.

"I shouldn't be surprised." The woman said with a warm smile, "You never went anywhere without it even when you were a child."

"Shimizu-sensei?" Reina said as she stood up, "And Oda-san too? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I thought that was obvious." Shimizu said, "We're here to watch you and your friends compete in the Sports Festival."

Oda had added, "Why wouldn't we be here?"

"But you two said you couldn't-" Reina said before Oda had quickly cut her off.

"It's okay! I told the missus I'll be home late!" Oda replied with a chuckle while he patted her on the back a little hard, making her almost trip.

"Ouch…" Reina groaned.

"Oda-san, please!" Shimizu said, "She has a match coming up. There's no need to injure her before the fight."

"Oh lighten up!" Oda replied as he did the same to her "Too much complaining can give you worry marks on your head!"

Shimizu sighed as she rubbed her back, "Men, am I right Reina-chan?"

"Yeah." Reina replied as she gave a little smile, "They are pretty complicated, believe me, I know."

"Speaking of which…" Shimizu soon said, "You feel nervous about the match?"

Reina replied, "A little bit, considering my competition is someone with Class 1-B. And it doesn't help the fact that she doesn't like me."

Oda said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry! Perhaps this enemy could be your ally one day. Today's enemy is tomorrow's friend!"

"She also doesn't like your grandson." Reina added awkwardly.

At this Oda's demeanor changed completely. He said as there looked to be fire in his eyes, " **MURDER HER! SHOW HER NO MERCY! HOW DARE SHE INSULT MY GRANDSON! DOES SHE KNOW WHO WE ARE?!** "

"Forget what I said about men… It's more like Aihara men." Shizumu said with a sigh.

Reina stayed silent this time as she looked to her sword; for a moment she held it at arm lengths as she swung it, slicing the air before her. She nodded in satisfaction, "This will do just fine. It'll satisfy Nezu-chan at least."

"You just better hope that you don't screw it up out there." Oda said, "I didn't give you those lessons for nothing you know."

Reina laughed a little, "I know that Oda-san. Believe me I won't let you down after the training you gave me. Still can't believe you haven't told Floyd-kun though."

He ruffled her hair a bit as he soon said, "Of course! Between you and Floyd, I don't know who's the better sword master!"

"If he heard that, I'm sure he'd be heartbroken." The teen said amused.

"Oda?" Shimizu soon said, "Don't you remember why we came here in the first place?"

Oda looked to the doctor as he didn't really understand her, though it hadn't been long before he realized what she meant. "Oh that's right… Can't forget about it."

"Huh?" Reina said as she looked confused.

"Reina-chan…" Shimizu soon said gently, "... I don't mean to alarm you or anything but… How have you been feeling as of late, regarding your Quirk I mean?"

Reina had been taken back by this question before Oda had added to her question, "You're not having another one of those episodes, right?"

Reina didn't find herself answering right away as she kept herself silent. The two of them could tell by the look on her face she had been debating something in her head. "I know that face anywhere." Shimizu said still with a gentle voice, "It has happened, hasn't it?"

"That's-" Reina started to say before she had been cut off by Oda again.

"Reina, you know how this works." He said, "You told us if it you ever had an episode, you would tell Shimizu about it."

"I know that but-" Reina started to say, "But… It's…"

Oda soon added, "You know how worried we are when you start to hide these things from Shizumu, let alone us."

Reina's expression softened but she found herself still keeping her own thoughts to herself. She knows that they mean well, though, she couldn't tell them about it, the dreams and what not, but this time she couldn't say anything this time around. She knew what they would say, she knew they would tell her to stop, tell her to drop it.

She couldn't do that, not yet. After the Sports Festival she wanted to find the answers, so for the time being…

"I haven't had any episodes as of late." Reina soon explained, "Nothing to report as of yet."

She noticed that the two of them had skeptical looks on their faces. "Are you sure Reina-chan?" Shimizu asked worried, "Is there really nothing wrong?" Reina simply shook her head, "There's nothing to worry about really."

"Are you sure?" Oda asked.

"Don't worry! I'm okay." Reina replied with a smile.

"Well, if you say so." Shimizu said, still with worry, "Just remember that we're here for you if you feel troubled."

"I know." The young teen said, "I appreciate it." Reina soon looked to the clock provided as she had realized the time, "Oh, I better get to the stadium!" She said as she walked past them, "Can't be late for it, wish me luck you two!"

Before the two of them could stop her, Reina had already ran down the hall towards the stadium. The two of them looked to one another, once more they had skeptical look on their face.

"Chiyo-san was right…" Shimizu said, "... She really is hiding something."

Oda let out a sigh as he added as he rubbed his eyebrows, "I swear she's more like her but in a bad way."

"It can't be helped I suppose…" Shimizu said as her ears sunk slightly, "... Reina-chan…"

Oda placed a had on Shimizu's shoulder, giving her a comforting pat, "There, there. It'll be alright. That Reina is one tough girl."

"I know that…" The doctor said, "... But this all just seems too familiar." She couldn't help but have a thought as she put her finger underneath her chin, "What would _**she**_ think of this I wonder?"

Oda let out a sigh as he said with his expression changing a little, "If only we knew what goes on on that girl's head."

Reina had managed to make it towards the exit but stopped in her tracks when as she thought back to the looks on their faces they gave when she had told them the lie. She couldn't help but feel guilty about what she had to tell them.

"This is fine with the way it is." Reina said to herself as she looked back to where Shimizu and Oda were, "No one can know. The less people that know… The better."

* * *

- _ **Sometime Ago; Hospital**_ -

 _Soon after her PE teacher called an ambulance had come post-haste, as they took Reina into the van on a gurney. Despite the wishes of their teachers, both Izuku and Katsuki had accompanied her along with a couple of the paramedics that had arrived on the scene. They didn't have anything to say to one another, but they were both concerned about Reina as they watched the paramedics looked her over as they made their way to their destination._

 _Eventually they arrived, and they took her into a seperate room, as Izuku and Katsuki stayed in the waiting room provided despite the fact that Katsuki had tried to follow them. Izuku sat at one of the many chairs provided as he couldn't help but mumble, while Katsuki paced back and forth as they had been anxiously waiting-No, praying for a sign that she was alright._

 _It felt as though it had been hours before a doctor had approached them._

" _Excuse me." He said, "Are you two her classmates?"_

 _Izuku perked up at this as Katsuki stopped pacing as the two of them turned to the doctor. "Ye-yes we are!" Izuku replied as he sounded nervous, "Is Rei-I mean Nouki-san alright?"_

" _Luckily we had gotten to her in time and she's resting at the moment." The doctor replied, making Izuku sigh with relief, "… As for her wounds, it appears they both have been infected and has a high grade fever. She's gonna have to stay here a couple of nights so we can keep an eye on her."_

 _Both of them looked shocked at this at what the doctor had told them. "Wounds?" Katsuki said perplexed, "What the hell are you talking about?"_

" _You two weren't aware of this?" The Doctor asked. In reply Izuku and Katsuki shook their heads. The Doctor gave a sigh as he soon said, "It's no wonder they were left unchecked."_

" _Hold on a second!" Izuku said, "Do you mean to say… She was hurting herself?"_

" _Don't worry, there's nothing that suggests the wounds were self inflicted." The Doctor said, bring relief to the two of them, "However… It looks as though two things might've happened. Either someone gave her those wounds, or… She was in a fight herself."_

 _Izuku couldn't help but looked worried at this while Katsuki was in shock by this sort of statement from the Doctor. The two of them stayed silent as they had processed the information._

" _She's asleep right now, but you're welcome to go see her if you want." He said to them before he left the both of them to contemplate on what he had just told them. Someone could've potentially hurt Reina or worse than that. They both couldn't help but wonder if this had anything to do with how Reina had been acting for the past month._

 _The fact that she was skipping classes, the fact that she was acting differently. They had to admit it was all starting to make sense, though still they had questions, and of course concerns about her._

 _They started to make their way to the room where she had been staying as there had been a awkward silence between the two of them. Izuku of course had been fidgety considering how Katsuki had treated him since they were kids. Though at the very least they were on common ground with one thing._

 _That common ground being Reina herself._

 _He had decided to make conversation._

" _Hey, Kaa-chan?" Izuku said nervously._

" _What ya damn nerd!?" Katsuki said in an aggressive tone making him flinch._

" _I-Uh-Was-" He started to say before he took a deep breath, before he calmly asked, "I was just wondering about something… Do you think… Reina-chan is involved in something dangerous?"_

" _How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Katsuki told him, "It's not like I'm her f***ing parent or anything!"_

 _This was also a question Katsuki couldn't help but wonder in his head. How was he supposed to know that Reina got herself involved in something, well… Something that could potentially threaten her life. How was he supposed to know!? Trick question, he and Izuku knew exactly why. It was because had been keeping her mouth shut about whatever was going on; It couldn't help but piss him off as he had a sneer on his face._

" _I know… You're not her parent or anything Kaa-chan…" Izuku started to say, "... But between the way Reina-chan's been acting and what just happened… It's really worrisome you know?"_

 _Katsuki didn't say anything this time, as he just kept to himself. Izuku could tell through his eyes that he had the same thought about their friend. "I know, you don't like me Kaa-chan, but Reina-chan is important to you and me." Izuku said as he still sounded nervous, "Whatever she's involved in might get her killed. To make matters worse if the school finds out, it'll affect her future. I want to help with whatever's going on with her but… I can't do this on my own…" When Katsuki turned back to Izuku he had a smile yet a somewhat nervous look in his eyes, "... Will you help me out Kaa-chan?"_

 _Katsuki gritted his teeth at this; Like he would ever sink so low as to help out someone as weak as Deku. Then again, he couldn't help but admit he was right about one thing; Reina is important to him. He'd rather not see her future get thrown out the window or worse lose her life._

 _He soon gave his answer._

" _You mention this to_ _ **ANYONE**_ _in our class, I'll make you suffer tenfold." Katsuki told him, "You got it Deku!?"_

 _Izuku's expression brightened knowing exactly what this meant, "I-I won't Kaa-chan!" He stammered, "I promise!"_

 _The two soon arrived at the room Reina had been in, which had been 310. Izuku went ahead and opened the door first before they both went in. They had expected to see Reina sound asleep in the bed as the doctor had told them, but…_

 _What they really didn't expect was the fact that her bed was vacant and the window was wide open. "She's gone!" Izuku exclaimed._

" _I know that shitty nerd!" Katsuki yelled making Izuku jump, "Where the hell did she go!?"_

 _Izuku ran towards the window as he looked over the edge. "This is a three story drop!" Izuku said, "She couldn't have make the jump without hurting herself, unless she-" Izuku soon felt something underneath his hand. He looked at his palm and saw that there was a fresh blood._

" _Oh no…" Izuku said as his eyes showed only horror._

" _What Deku!?" Katsuki said in an aggressive tone._

 _Izuku didn't say anything as he merely showed what was in the palm. Katsuki's eyes widened at this as well as they had realized what this meant._

" _We've gotta find out where she went." Katsuki soon said._

" _I know." Izuku said, "But… We have no idea where she could've gone, since she doesn't really tell you or me anything."_

 _Katsuki started to put his brain to work, as he started to look around the room. He soon saw her bag that had been on the floor; her phone had been out of the open. The was screen lit a bright white light, indicating a message. He picked up her phone and read what was on the notification. It was an address that had been on the message. The address had read and who had sent it, "64-28 JABBA ROAD. -BLOCKED NUMBER"_

" _Let's start with this." He told Izuku, as he quickly punched in the address in his navigation app provided on his phone. Izuku looked over his shoulder and saw where the app had lead them._

" _That place is nearby!" Izuku said, "Let's go Kaa-chan!"_

" _Don't tell me what to do Deku!" Katsuki yelled._

 _Thus the two of them headed out the door, and towards to where Reina was, taking her bag and phone with them._

* * *

 _-_ _ **Present**_ _;_ _ **Sports Festival**_ _-_

Reina entered the stadium as the crowd cheered loudly, and some of them even chanted her name if she could really believe it. She didn't expect to have fans so quick. She made her way up the set of the stairs that had been provided for the stage, and wasn't at all surprised to see Kuriruzu standing at the opposite side of the stage waiting for her.

Reina nearly found herself about to turn and run from the fight, but she held her ground as she thought back to Katsuki's words.

"I can do this…" She mumbled to herself, "...Just show them what I'm made of."

It hadn't been long before she heard Hizashi over the PA speakers that were provided.

" _Audience!_ " He said, " _The finals that you've all been waiting for are finally starting! Match number one-One of the students that has made it to the number one slot in the Entrance Exams! The girl who gave the most motivating speech you have ever heard in your lives! From the Hero Course of Class 1-A-Reina Nouki!_ "

Reina gave a smile as she noticed that she had been on the large screen. From up on the stands, her classmates cheered loudly when they saw her appear on the screen.

" **GO REI-REI!** " Mina yelled from where she was.

" **GIVE EM WHAT FOR!** " Gio cheered.

" **GOOD LUCK REINA-CHAN!** " Izuku shouted soon after.

" **DO YOUR BEST!** " Ochako cheered.

" **FIGHT REINA-SAN!** " Momo yelled.

Floyd soon yelled with confidence, " **MAKE THOSE TURDS PAY!** "

Katsuki who sat next to Eijirou as he looked down to where Reina. For a moment he got the charm she had given him from his pocket, as he clenched it in his hand. "You got this Reina." He mumbled making sure Floyd didn't hear him.

Hizashi soon added in the PA, " _And her opponent-Sorry she hasn't done anything to stand out as of yet-She's also from the Hero Course, from Class 1-B, Kuriruzu Mahi!_ "

Floyd and Gio started to boo at her, Floyd especially since he had been the loudest; They started to throw whatever had been in their pockets. Floyd shouted as he flipped off Kuriruzu, " **BOO YOU SUCK!** "

Gio had added, " **KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA CALLED, HE WANTS HIS DREADS BACK**!"

Kuriruzu couldn't help but sneer over in their direction, "When I'm done wiping the floor with you Miss Perfect, the American boy is next on my list."

"You sound confident." Reina said giving her a look.

"Because despite what the rumors say about you, your Quirk is no match against mine." She told her.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Reina told her.

" _The rules to the matches are simple!_ " Hizashi soon started to explain over the speaker, " _Force your opponent out of bounds, or immobilize them! You can also win by making your opponent say 'I give up!'_ "

Kuriruzu held her head high as she stretched, "Get ready to cry to your mommy. That is… If you have one to cry to."

Reina's eyebrow twitched at this, as she got herself ready, "Oh, I'm gonna make you eat your words."

"Make me, if you can." She said as she got in her stance as well.

" _3… 2… 1…_ " Hizashi soon counted down, " _ **... BEGIN!**_ "

Thus the fight began with, Kuriruzu charging first as she went to throw a punch. Reina quickly went to block and counter which she had been successful at. Kuriruzu stumbled back when she had been punched across the face. Most of the crowd cheered, especially that of her own class.

Kuriruzu wiped her mouth as she said, "Lucky shot. But let's see if lightning strikes twice!" She removed two her quills from the top of her head and quickly went at her again. Reina quickly blocked with her sword that had been sheathed and kicked her away before she charged at her attacking her with full force after she put her sword back on her back.

" _Oh the heat is on between these two characters, but who will be the victor in this match!?_ " Hizashi shouted.

Class 1-A watched as they delivered punches and kicks to one another, but they noticed something was off. "I know we're supposed to be cheering for Reina-chan, but…" Tsuyu said, "Why isn't she using her to block her attacks?"

"Or even attack back?" Ochaco asked curiously.

"Maybe it's because she's saving her energy for when she needs it most?" Tenya suggested.

"That doesn't sound like Rei-Rei…" Mina said thinking to herself, "What in the world could she be doing…?"

Izuku, Floyd and Katsuki couldn't help but look to Reina with concern as she fought against her opponent. From the way she was attacking and the way she was going at Kuriruzu. Izuku and Floyd looked to one another as they both had the same thought.

"Do you think… Reina-chan's holding back on purpose?" Izuku asked Floyd.

Floyd bit his thumb as he replied, "It looks like it..they say offensive is the best defense so she must have something up her sleeve."

"Maybe but—" Izuku started to say before there attention was drawn to Katsuki.

"Damn it Reina." They heard him say as he sounded angry, "Out of all the times to do this, you choose right now?"

Floyd and Izuku looked to each other as they were confused by his words. It hadn't been long before Floyd asked him, "She does have a plan right?"

"No… She doesn't." Katsuki said with a sneer, "She's holding back on purpose but not for the reason you think. Reina, you goddamn idiot."

Izuku's eyes widened in shock and realization at Katsuki's words as he realized what he was saying, "You mean she's holding back because of-"

Floyd at first didn't get it, but after a moment or two, he came to realize what he meant as he watched the fight continued on, "Oh that stupid girl."

At some point in the match, Kuriruzu had nearly flown out of the ring after Reina had delivered another kick. While Reina stood calmly in her stance, Kuriruzu couldn't help but feel pissed off at her actions.

"The hell is wrong with you, Miss Perfect!?" She shouted, "Why aren't you using your Quirk to fight!?" Reina didn't answer as she merely coaxed her to come after her. "Damn it!" Kuriruzu said before she yelled when she charged at her, " **DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME, YOU DAMN CHEATER!** "

The crowd looked confused as did the other classes as she continued to engage with her opponent. None of them could know what had been currently going on through Reina's head right now.

" _You're wrong Mahi. I'm not mocking or looking down on you._ "

She broke out her sword when Kuriruzu pulled out a couple from her set of quills. She went to punch her across the face though this time she had been able to counter as Reina found herself stumbling a little.

" _Despite how much I hate you and your words of me…_ "

By the time Reina recovered, she saw her throw her quills as if she had been throwing knives. Reina had been quick as she stood up from the floor. She quickly rolled on the floor, before she ran to Kuriruzu armed with her sheathed sword.

" _Despite some of your classmates-No, despite the whole school being against me…_ "

They both clashed, each of them blocking each other at a fast pace, that had been hard for everyone to follow, as the both of them flew back from one another. They nearly ended up falling out of the ring, as they managed to steady themselves.

" _... Despite you wanting to beat me, maybe even hurt me…_ "

Kuriruzu let out another fierce cry as she threw her quills again. Reina managed to dodge the quills again, only getting a scratch from her quills. Right when Reina went to use her sword again she failed to see that she had thrown another quill this time it hit her elbow forcing her to drop the sword. She cringed at the pain not even noticing that Kuriruzu had a smile on her face at this.

"... _I can't stand to see you get hurt by my curse of a Quirk or worse than that-Which is why I decided…_ "

With a click of her tongue, she picked her sword back up and went towards Kuriruzu prepared to take a swing as she ran towards her. Kuriruzu surprisingly just stood there calmly as she still had a small devious smile.

" _... I'll beat you, without relying on it! I'll show you what I'm made of from this match!_ "

With a cry, Reina went to take the swing. Just when she did, she felt something in her shut down. Suddenly she had lost all feeling within her arm causing her to let go of her sword and it landed on the ground with a thud. Most of the crowd gasped while Class 1-A's eyes widened in shock. Reina from down below looked the most shocked from this.

"What the-!?" Reina exclaimed as her arm swung as if it had been a part of a puppet, "-I can't move my arm!?"

Reina had been bought of her own thought when she was grabbed by her ponytail roughly before she had been kneed in the stomach. She fell to her knees, grasping her stomach as she let out a couple of coughs. She heard Kuriruzu chuckle, "You fell right into it Miss Perfect."

She hit her in the stomach again with her boot just as she was she stood back up, and used her elbow to hit her back. With a single kick Reina found herself flying halfway across the stage, making the some of the crowd gasp while others cheered for Kuriruzu.

"Rei-Rei!" Mina cried out.

"Reina-chan!" Ochaco, Tsuyu and Chouko shouted.

"Reina-san!" Fumikage shouted after.

"Jesus Christ!" Eijirou yelled.

Gio soon asked Floyd, "What's up with her man?! Why isn't she using her Quirk!?"

Floyd replied as he had been in shock by what he was seeing, "that's what I'm wondering"

Katsuki watched the scene before him as his body shook, he bit his bottom lip as his eyes stayed on Reina who had been struggling to stand. Reina let out a groan as she looked over to Kuriruzu who had been coming towards her. Despite having no movement in her arm, she went to attack. Kuriruzu dodged this before she kicked right in the face causing her hat to fall off of her head; a bruise had been formed on her face as blood seeped from her mouth.

"Aren't you wondering why your arm ain't working there?" Kuriruzu said, "It's because of my Quirk you see."

Reina went again to attack again, but this time she had been punch in the face and was kicked she fell to the floor, but kept standing back, and repeating the process with her opponent only to keep getting beaten back down.

"My Quirk comes from my quills." She said as she continued with her attack when Reina tried to attack back, "It delivers a neurotoxin to whatever flesh it penetrates. I'm the only one immune to its effects. It's not a deadly type of poison but you won't be able to feel your arm for 6 minutes. It's not much, but it'll be long enough for me to beat you at your game."

The minute Reina tried to stand she felt a boot come down on her head, causing more blood to rush out of her mouth and now nose. "And since you're right handed when using your sword it gives me an advantage, though it's best to play it safe and finish this quick."

The crowd watched as Reina struggled to fight back only to fail at it poorly. Many of them started to shout for someone to end the match, and others shouted for her to use her Quirk. Class 1-B had mixed reactions about the match while Class 1-A had looked to Reina with concern.

"Good God, this is abuse!" Denki said.

"Why aren't the teachers doing anything!?" Tenya exclaimed out of worry.

"Someone has to stop this match!" Kyoka added.

"This is all hard to watch…" Tsuyu said as she went to cover her eyes.

"Oh God…" Izuku said as his eyes were widened in shock and horror, "Reina-chan…"

Floyd couldn't help but feel his blood boil at this, "That girl!"

None of the class seemed to have noticed Katsuki that his body shook, not out of fear but out of worry and anger at what had been happening.

Reina stood up, staggering as she did as she looked to be bloodied and worse for wear. Kuriruzu removed another quill from her head. "I'd rather not get kicked out, so I'll just put this in your leg, so that you won't move. Unless of course… You tell the ref you give up before I throw it."

Reina went to go at her again, but she nearly fell to the ground as her vision was getting a little fuzzy. "I'm disappointed really." Kuriruzu said, "I thought for sure you would use your Quirk in this match, but… I guess your more of a coward than you are a fighter."

"Your wrong." Reina said as she coughed a little, "I'm not a—"

"Oh save your breath." Kuriruzu said harshly, "Just have the decency to accept your loss at least."

Reina tried to step forward again but almost lost her footing. In her mind she had been debating whether or not she should just use her Quirk. Part of her was saying that she should, but another part had told her, there was a chance the bandages on her head could get broken off during the fight; there might be a chance where she sees her third eye and put her in a condition that might as well be worse than dying honestly. Sure, she used her Quirk in the other matches but in end, she worried a lot of people. Like many times before, she had no idea what she should do.

Her whole class started to cheer for her.

" **COME ON REI-REI!** " Mina yelled, " **YOU GOTTA PULL THROUGH!** "

" **YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR, DON'T STOP NOW!** " Chouko yelled.

" **REINA-CHAN!** " Ochaco and Tsuyu cheered.

Fubuki having no way for her voice to be heard pumped her fist into the air, as if to say "You can do this".

" **COME ON REINA-CHAN!** " Izuku yelled.

Floyd soon cheered, " **KICK HER ASS!** "

" **FIGHT ON GIRL!** " Gio yelled.

" **I BELIEVE IN YOU REINA-KUN!** " Tenya yelled.

" **YOU CAN WIN THIS REINA!** " Eijirou, Denki and Sero cheered.

" **DON'T GIVE UP!** " Ojiro, Mezo and Toru exclaimed

Her whole class continued to cheer for her, making sure that their voices were heard by her. However, no matter how loud they cheered and no matter what they had said, Reina didn't seem to make a move. Not a move to attack, or even readying herself to dodge. She just stood perfectly still. She looked over to her options, all of them ending in a horrible way after another as she had gone through the scenarios in her head. She had only come to one conclusion, the only thing she could do that would not allow her opponent to get hurt.

"Everyone… I'm sorry…"

Kuriruzu was ready to throw her quill as she had been aiming for her leg. She stopped herself when she saw Reina start to lift her other hand, making her smile when she realized what she was going to do. Her classmates noticed this to as they realized what she was going to do.

" **NO REINA-CHAN!** " Izuku yelled, " **DON'T DO IT!** "

Floyd shouted soon after, " **IDIOT GIRL! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THINKING OF THROWING IN THE TOWEL?!** "

Reina didn't appear to have heard her friends and the protests from her classmates. She ignored the worried look Nemuri had been giving as she watched the match progress from the sides. She had her hand lifted high enough for everyone to see, despite some the crowd telling her not to back out.

She opened her mouth to say the two words but—

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU IDIOT?!** "

Reina stopped herself when she heard an all too familiar voice cut through the rest of the overlapping voices. She looked up to the seats above and saw it had been Katsuki who had stood up from his seat and looked straight at her with a certain look in his eye. Her class looked to him just surprised as he had stayed silent most of the time.

" **QUIT HALF-ASSING IT AND FIGHT BACK ALREADY!** " Katsuki shouted as loud as he could, " **DON'T LET THE HEDGEHOG BITCH OR ANYTHING ELSE GET TO YOUR HEAD! FOCUS ON ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY!** "

"Hedgehog bitch?" Kuriruzu said taken back by the nickname.

Katsuki had continued to yell, " **STOP BEING AFRAID BECAUSE OF WHAT THOSE BASTARDS SAY ABOUT YOU! IF YOU LOSE OR GIVE UP THAN YOU'LL GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT! DON'T GIVE THEM THE SATISFACTION!** _ **DON'T**_ **LET THEM WIN!** "

Reina just stayed in complete and utter shock by his words as she looked to him, letting the words sink into her head. She felt a ring go off in her head as she had taken the words to heart.

"Katsuki… Kun…"

The sound of chains rattled as she lowered her hand making Kuriruzu look less than pleased. The loops between each ring broke in two as something seemed to have changed; the shadow of her bangs covered her eyes as her gaze went to the floor.

" **SAY GOODBYE, REINA NOUKI!** " Kuriruzu yelled before she had thrown her quill towards Reina's leg. However instead of moving out the way as she had normally done earlier it had suddenly stopped mere inches away from her knee.

Kuriruzu looked confused before she let out a gasp when the quill she had thrown was sliced in two by an unknown force. Class 1-A and B were taken back by this as well.

"What in the world?!" Kendo has been heard saying.

"What's going on?!" Tetsutetsu added.

Kuriruzu's body shook as she looked to the broken quill. "But—But how—" Kuriruzu said as she looked over to where the sword was, "—Her weapon is still there, how could she have—?!"

"Tell me something _**Mahi-chan**_ …"

Kuriruzu jumped at the sudden tone Reina had given in her voice. It sounded cold and threatening, yet calm and collected which she found to be strange, as it didn't sound like her at all.

"... How was it that _**YOU**_ put it at the beginning of this match?" Reina asked still keeping her head down.

With simple movements from her hand, the red hat that had been knocked off earlier had been lifted off the floor until it had been hovering over her.

"Your Quirk is no match against mine." She said, "That's what _**YOU**_ told me wasn't it?"

She waved her hand and the hat landed back on her. Reina adjusted it slightly as she picked up her head, but still kept her eyes covered with the help of her hat.

"I think you might've have confused me with someone who is of your level in combat…"

Reina finally picked up her head to look straight at Kuriruzu, but Kuriruzu herself had been taken back. Instead of her eyes being the odd combination of purple and red, they were of _**silver**_ instead. Class 1-A and B noticed this on the screen, but the ones who were more in shock than anything was Katsuki and Izuku as they saw Reina crack a small smile while still having a cold look in her eyes.

"Just now was only a warm up…" She said before she licked her lips, "... The real fight… _**Starts now**_."

( _ **Ending Theme: Hell Girl Ending 2-Indigo Dye Performed By Nokoto Mamiko**_ )


	13. Chapter 11: Beware the Silver Eyes PT2

_**WARNING:**_

 _This chapter might get disturbing for some readers in the flashback part of this. If you feel uncomfortable, I don't blame you, nor do my fellow co-writers. Let's just say we draw inspirations from TV shows like Criminal Minds and Hawaii Five-O, and animes like Death Note, Devilman Crybaby, Berserk (The Good Version), Elfen Lied and Goblin Slayer. Seriously though if you feel uncomfortable while reading this we won't hold against you choose to skip the flashbacks and get into the Reina vs Kuriruzu fight. You have been warned._

* * *

- _ **Sometime Ago; 64-28 Jabba Road**_ -

 _Izuku and Katsuki found the address to where was supposed to be. Both were taken back as they saw the navigation app lead them to an abandoned mall, just near the outside of the city. The abandoned mall had been surrounded by a barbwire fence, with signs attached to the fence wall. Some of the signs were warning signs that warned others of vermain on the premises, while most of them had read "Keep Out" and "Trespassers will be prosecuted"_

" _I remember this place." Izuku said as he looked around the area, "It was supposed to replace the Wookie Outlet Mall, but they found out Villains were running it, and they were trying to scam people. The Pro Heroes and the police ended up shutting the mall down on the week it opened."_

" _Nouki is somewhere inside this place huh?" Katsuki concluded as he glanced at her phone._

" _Why would someone want to meet her here?" Izuku couldn't help but wonder aloud._

" _Let's find out, shitty nerd!"_

 _Before Izuku could react he felt Katsuki grab a hold of the neck of his shirt and found himself flying over the fence, almost hitting the barbwire. He face planted on the floor as he let out a groan._

" _Kaa-chan!" Izuku said as he recovered, trying not to be too loud, "Don't do that without giving me warning!"_

" _Think fast Deku!" Katsuki soon said before he threw Reina's and his bag over the fence. Izuku let out a squeak as he quickly scrambled to catch the two bags. After rolling up his sleeves and stretching a little, he used his Quirk to fly over the fence with just one blast. He landed on the ground with ease before he took his bag and hers from Izuku making him jump._

" _You're slow Deku!" He said already moving forward, "Move your ass already!"_

" _O-Okay!" Izuku said as he stood up moving forward._

 _The two of them proceeded to enter the abandoned mall. Much to their surprise however they found the boarded up door opened slightly; They couldn't help but find this odd. They stepped inside and they could almost swear they were walking through a movie set of an apocalyptic setting. Many of the stores within looked to be either ransacked or destroyed._

 _Graffiti had been seen written across the walls at almost every corner and the air felt cold as their had been no heat provided; their was barely any light as they had been using their phones to see what had been ahead of them. Rats scurried across , eating whatever garbage had been left on the floor._

 _They stepped on broken glass and what looked to be used needles; Izuku couldn't help but shiever at the sight of them._

" _I guess… Other people tend to come around here." Izuku said fearfully as he gulped, "... Did Reina-chan get herself involved in this?"_

" _Like hell she would let herself sink that low!" Katsuki said, "She may be an idiot but she's not stupid!"_

" _Still… What do you think she's doing here, in a place like this?"_

" _Why do you think we're here in the first place Deku!? Shut your mouth and keep your eyes-"_

 _They both had been startled when they heard the sound of a agonizing scream. Immediately they knew who the voice belonged to as they quickly followed where the scream came from; they picked up the pace as they heard what the sound of something heavy falling onto the floor. Eventually they found that the scream came from what had used to be the food court, that was on the lower levels. Slowly they made their way down towards the runned down escalator as to not draw attention to themselves as they entered the desolated area._

 _They quickly ducked behind a seating booth as they saw a familiar girl skidding across the marble floor, still wearing the outfit the hospital provided, though it had been stained with dirt and red now. She had been barefoot as they saw fresh cuts on her; her face had been flushed with red due to the fever caused by the wounds and she had been visibly sweating. She stood up from the ground, struggling to do so as whoever had hit her approached her._

 _The person that approached her was a teenage, who looked to be in highschool, standing at a height of 7 foot 3. His had been covered by a dragon's mask as he had worn nothing but black. Two people stood behind him, wearing masks over their faces._

" _That mask belongs to-!" Izuku whispered._

" _The Black Knights?" Katsuki said just as surprised as Izuku was, "What the hell are they-?"_

" _Did you honestly think, you would get away with this!?" They heard the person, who was assumed to be the leader say to her aggressively before she hit her again. The two of them jumped when they heard Reina cried out in agony._

 _The person said to her as he grabbed her hair roughly, "You know what we do with traitors right?"_

" _Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Reina spat in his face, "I wasn't going to let you or your people get away with murder!"_

 _Izuku and Katsuki turned to one another as they had no idea what they were talking about. Though it hadn't been long before their attention had been drawn back to Reina, when they saw the person holding her by the hair._

" _Oh you have quite the mouth on you huh?!" The man said to her angrily, "You know what happened to the last dude that fought back, right? Couldn't even talk for as long as he lived. You could've just sat by and do as you were told, but no… You lead my best people into a trap, and them to the police on a silver platter!"_

 _Reina gave out a couple of coughs before she said, "I couldn't let them do it! Stealing, blackmailing and vandalizing is one thing, but… Killing students from UA is crossing the line!"_

 _Izuku and Katsuki's eyes widened at this; These people tried to kill other students from UA? It was something unbelievable._

" _UA? Who were they again? Oh yes, the elite runts." The person said, as he pulled out what looked to be a knife, "Heh, serves them right anyway! Looking over us common folk like we don't exist! Full of spoiled brats who come from rich families who love to play hero but no one knows what happens behind the scenes!"_

" _That's hardly a reason to kill them!" Reina told him as she struggled to stand up back up, "I don't even care if you bastards got dirt on me, I couldn't stand by and watch!"_

 _He held the knife to her cheek as he grabbed her hair again, "Oh, you don't care huh? Then maybe you wouldn't care if we take your life then?"_

 _Izuku's eyes widened in horror at this, "Kaa-chan! They're going to kill her!" He whispered as he couldn't help but cling to him, "We gotta do something!"_

" _Don't talk to me, shitty nerd I'm thinking!" Katsuki whispered to him as he started to survey the area around him._

 _Two of the guys lackeys started to look fearful at this._

" _H-Hey Boss! She's just a kid! Don't you think that's going to far?" One of them asked._

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " _Shouted the boss as he smacked his comrade; he let go of Reina as he did this._

" _Sir he's right!" He said, "That guy, Overhaul told us that we can't do anything to her! What if he ends up-"_

" _ **I SAID SHUT UP**_ _!" He shouted as he cut one of them on the arm before he proceeded to brutality hit him with only sheer force and continued cuts, causing Reina to freeze up._

 _Izuku put his hand over his mouth as not to make a sound as they watched the scene play out before them. Both him and Katsuki tried to think of what was the best course of action to help Reina out of this situation. It wasn't long when they spotted an empty food stand across the way far from where Reina had been and they had the same idea as they saw what looked to be an old construction platform, only held together by metal bars._

" _Kaa-chan…" He said._

" _Yeah, I know." Katsuki said before he pointed an item next to them, "Hand me that can."_

 _The leader soon turned back to Reina as she tried to get away. He hit her on the back and pinned her to the ground, holding the knife high in his hand._

" _ **OH NO YA DON'T!**_ " _He said stuffing her face into the floor, "You ain't escaping from me. I'll make you suffer so bad, you're gonna wish you haven't done what you did!"_

" _I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant they could live." Reina said despite being scared of what was going to happen right now as tears were threatening to fall._

" _Hey now, playing the hero just like in the movies huh?, You sound just like one of those UA brats before I killed her. Good thing we had a little fun with her before that happened. I'll admit, her boyfriend made the perfect shield for us before he went to waste. Till Death do them part I guess."_

 _Reina's eyes widened at this, "You-" She said, "-You're no Villain, you're a monster!"_

 _The leader merely snickered at this, "Hey, this is how the Villains business works kid! Once you get in, anything goes! Rape, murder, blackmail, robbery, any kind of crime really. It's nothing but a-_ _ **FREE FOR ALL**_ _!"_

 _ **CLANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _The leader soon stopped what he was doing as he had been drawn to a sound just on the other side of the food court. He clicked his tongue as he stood, not before kicking her in the gut causing her to cough up blood._

" _ **STAY THERE**_ _!" He yelled before getting two of his men up, "_ _ **GET UP SLACKERS! HELP ME CHECK OUT THAT COMMOTION!**_ "

 _Thus the three of them left as Reina bleed onto the floor. Once they were far enough, Izuku and Katsuki quickly moved, sticking low to the ground as they approached her as she laid still._

" _Hey, Nouki!" Katsuki whispered while he shook her gently, "Can you hear me?"_

" _Reina-chan!" Izuku whispered, "It's us! We're here to get you out of here!"_

 _They took notice as she breathed soft yet raspy; the sweat off her brow dripped onto the floor. "She's unconscious." He said to Katsuki before he felt her forehead, "This isn't good, her fevers gotten worse."_

 _Katsuki clicked his tongue at this before he mumbled a curse. He removed his jacket so as to protect her from the cold. "Quick Deku, get her on my back!" He told Izuku as he turned around, holding his hands out. Izuku merely nodded before he worked quick. Taking Reina from under her shoulders he gently eased her against Katsuki, quickly making sure the coat didn't fall off of her._

 _Katsuki put his hands under her legs and adjusted his hold on her before he stood. Just when they were about to make their way back up the escalator—_

" _ **HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!**_ "

 _Izuku and Katsuki turned when they saw a light flash onto them. They turned and realized that they had been spotted. "Oh crap!" Izuku exclaimed fearfully._

 _The leader yelled as he soon pulled out a gun, "_ _ **PUT THE BITCH DOWN! I'M NOT DONE PUNISHING HER!**_ "

" _ **LIKE HELL I'D DO THAT ASSHOLE!**_ " _Katsuki yelled._

 _He held out one his hands and created a huge explosion as to both blind and stall them, nearly bringing the whole roof down._

" _ **MOVE YOUR ASS, DEKU!**_ " _Katsuki yelled before he started to sprint; Izuku had been quick to follow behind him, running as fast as he could._

 _The explosion had been quick to die down, though the leader looked less than thrilled._

" _ **DON'T JUST STAND THERE!**_ _!" He yelled to the two of his lackeys, "_ _ **GET THEM AND BRING HER BACK!**_ "

 _With hesitation the men started to go after Katsuki and Izuku, giving the two of them chase._

* * *

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

- _ **Present; UA Sports Festival**_ -

Most of the crowd started to cheer at the fact that Reina started to finally use her Quirk. However most of the students from the other courses were just confused, as they saw her eyes were now of silver instead of her usual odd eye color, and she had a cold look in her eye as she had a small smile on her face.

"Does Reina-chan seem… Different to anyone?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yeah…" Ochaco said, "... And look at her eyes, they changed color."

"Could that be a part of her Quirk…?" Tenya wondered.

"Why do I feel like we're staring at a different Reina right now?" Denki asked as he shivered.

"I'm getting a dominatrix vibe coming from her now." Mineta said, "I didn't realize her taste ran in _**THAT**_ direction."

Floyd gulped as he turned to Izuku, noticing the look he had on his face, "I got a bad feeling about this,man."

Izuku didn't seem to have heard him as he said with a gulp, " _Those-Those eyes…_ " He thought to himself, " _They're the same as back then!_ "

Katsuki said nothing as he stood still; he tightened his grip on the charm. Eijirou noticed the look in his eyes as did Chouko as they both wondered why he had a certain look as he focused only on Reina.

On the stage Kuriruzu had no idea why, but she had been shakin where she stood. And she didn't do anything as of yet, right now she was only stretching!

" _What the hell is going on!?_ " She exclaimed in her head, " _What's wrong with me!? She's supposed to be nothing more than a scared little girl! Why am I even shaking!? Why is she giving off this kind of aura!?_ "

She jumped when she heard Reina breathed what sounded to be a relaxed sigh as she cracked her neck. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Reina said shaking out her hands, "As always I've got him to thank for this. Wonder how long it's been? Two, maybe three years at least? I remember clearly... Last time I was like this I had to save their asses after they saved mine. It was really troublesome sure, bit it was worth it to let it all out of my system given what they were trying to do."

Kuriruzu's body shook when Reina made eye contact with her. "Wha-" She soon said, "-What are you!?"

"Now that's a ridiculous thing to ask." Reina said, as she attempted to move her paralyzed arm only to have it flop in the air, "I'm still the same girl you declared war on."

"No, you can't be!" She said, as she shook, "The Reina Nouki I remember was practically scared of her own shadow! She was intimidated by me and everyone else around her! How can you be her right now!?"

Reina let out an annoyed sigh, "That's really hard to explain, and something I hate telling people, considering that I'll only be like this for a short while. So…" Reina's grin seemed to have grown a bit wider as she licked her lips again, "... How about I just show you instead- _ **Ma~hi~chan~**_?"

Before Kuriruzu could react, she found Reina suddenly fly towards her, leaving behind a pair of craters from where she jumped. She almost didn't have time to block her, just as she went to kick her. The kick had been so powerful it sent Kuriruzu flying, nearly out of the ring; Class 1-A jumped at this.

"What brute strength!" Fumikage said just amazed.

"You're telling me!" Chouko added, as she looked to her cousin.

"That can't be from her Quirk right?" Ochaco asked.

"When did Rei-Rei get so strong!?" Mina shouted.

"She must've been holding out on us." Kyoka suggested as she watched closely.

"Seriously, are we looking at the same girl from our class right now?" Rikido said, "She seems almost more violent now, you know?"

Koji couldn't help but nod at this as he didn't know whether to cheer for his classmate or be fearful. Fubuki looked to her as well, but she couldn't help but feel worried as she watched her go after her opponent with full force, giving her no time to attack at all.

Floyd couldn't help but say, as he watched his best friend fight, "I don't know either to be scared or excited she's winning… Something ain't right about this." He turned over to to Izuku and Katsuki, noticing the expression the two of them made.

Izuku looked fearfully and with worry to Reina while Katsuki had a concerned look in his eyes as he still stood.

Floyd couldn't help but think to himself at this as he eyed the two of them, "H-Hey. What's wrong you two?"

"Reina-chan…" He heard Izuku say nervously, "... You have to be okay…"

Yo Earth to Izu!" Floyd said to Izuku as he snapped his fingers.

"Come on Reina…" Katsuki said softly as his body shook a little.

After for what seemed like an eternity, Kuriruzu finally went to attack back; She managed to push Reina back before she removed five of her quills from her head. She kept some of them as she threw them towards her.

Reina didn't let this stop her however as she with a wave of her hand the quills either ended up getting sliced or stopped in mid-air.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to take me down, Mahi-chan." Reina said, in a taunting voice as her look and smile seemed cold.

" **DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!** " Kuriruzu shouted as she charged, moving to punch her right in the face.

With Reina lifting her hand, Kuriruzu found herself stopping just mere centimeters away from her cheek.

"What in the-!?"

Kuriruzu cut herself off when she looked at her wrist. Even though nothing was there, even though Reina possessed no extra limbs of any kind…

She noticed something wrapped around her hand. She looked at Reina fearfully just as she started to speak again.

"You should know something about me Mahi-chan." Reina said as she noticed her nose started to bleed, "I consider myself to be someone who is selfless. The reason why I was holding back was because I didn't want to hurt you accidentally, despite how much you and most of your classmates hate me."

Kuriruzu's expression changed, from a look of fear to a look of confusion, before she had let out a scream as she flipped her onto her back with whatever was holding her. "However…" Reina said as she toward over her, "... Even a person like me has a tipping point. I can handle what others say about me, or what you say, hell, even the pain sometimes… But…"

She lost her smile as she gave what looked to be a sneer, her silver eyes now baring no reflection, "...When someone tarnishes one of my precious treasures well… _**That's when the safety's taken off the gun…**_ "

Kuriruzu managed to get a hit on her as she had kicked her in the face, causing her to stumble a little. She felt that she had gotten free as she managed to stand herself back up; with a gulp Kuriruzu looked to her having a sneer of her own.

" **I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK MISS PERFECT!** " She yelled aggressively as Reina rubbed where she had kicked her, " **YOU THINK YOU'RE HIGHER THAN EVERYONE ELSE AROUND JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ADOPTED BY ONE OF THE TEACHERS! YOU LOOK DOWN ON PEOPLE AND LAUGH WHENEVER THEIR BACK IS TURNED! I'M GONNA SHOW EVERYONE THAT YOU'RE ANOTHER FRAUD, AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE ONE LAUGHING!** "

Reina ground annoyingly at this, "Jesus… You remind of a certain group of people that _**REALLY**_ got on my nerves. Too stubborn and prideful to listen to yourselves talk is what you and those guys have in common. Aw well…"

A faint trail of blood had been seen just underneath her bandages, dripping just down her face, which Reina had been quick to notice as she wiped some of it away, "... I don't got much time left anyway… Might as well make it short and sweet."

Class 1-A looked up to the screen and noticed that blood started to come from her forehead. "Reina-san's heads bleeding?" Momo said, "Was she injured before?"

"Other than that kick, I don't think so." Toru said.

"It was just like that in the second event too." Chouko thought aloud.

"Yeah…" Eijirou said, as he scratched under his chin, "... Weird…"

While Class 1-A pondered at the thought as to why her head had been bleeding, Izuku, Floyd, and Katsuki knew _**EXACTLY**_ what this meant for their friend.

"Oh no…" Izuku said.

Floyd said with panic in his voice as he understood the situation, "Now I see what you're afraid of.."

"Reina…" Katsuki said still in a hushed tone, though he was worried about her too.

Thus the two charged at one another, both of them going at full force.

( _ **Song Begins: Awake and Alive Performed By Skillet**_ )

The two of them were quick in their movements as they started to punch and kick at one another, though Reina had proved to be a bit faster than she was, while Kuriruzu managed to get two hits on her, she managed to get five hits. She had been kicked up into the air as Kuriruzu gave her yet another look to kill. With the quills she had been holding she threw them towards her.

 _ **I'm at war with the world and they**_

 _ **Try to pull me into the dark**_

 _ **I struggle to find my faith**_

 _ **As I'm slipping from your arms**_

Reina quickly flipped back dodging a couple of her quills, before she made a dash for her sword. Kuriruzu practically made it rain quills as she pulled ten; throwing one at a time while she still had been in the air. With but a summer salt, she nearly managed to dodge a set, just as she had gotten the sword from off of the ground.

Just as Kuriruzu landed on the ground she let out a laugh, "Are you serious?! You still can't move your right arm! You won't be able to use your sword as good as you do!"

Reina chuckled, "Whoever said I was just right handed?"

Before Kuriruzu could ask, Reina had flew towards her with the help of her Quirk.

 _ **It's getting harder to stay awake**_

 _ **And my strength is fading fast**_

 _ **You breathe into me at last**_

With a spin Reina went to hit her on the head, though Kuriruzu quickly ducked. That didn't stop her from attacking again, as she swung her sheathed blade. Just as she moved it created a small crater just from the sheer force Reina had been projecting from her physical strength.

"She's not as strong as All Might, but damn is she packing!" Gio said amazed by this.

"She's got her on the ropes now!" Mina said cheerfully.

"I didn't know she was also left handed when it comes to her blade." Tsuyu said, "Reina-chan really is full of surprises."

"Go Reina-chan!" Ochaco cheered, "You got this!"

"Keep it up!" Kyoka added.

"Reina-san!" Fumikage and Momo yelled.

"Keep going Reina!" Sero, Denki and Eijirou cheered.

Koji and Fubuki pumped their fists in the air as if they were cheering themselves.

"You can win Reina!" Toru, Chouko, Mezo Tenya, and Mineta shouted.

Izuku, Floyd even Katsuki had been surprised when their entire class cheered, when by all accounts they should've been afraid. If Reina had her mind right now she would be even more surprised that she had gotten the opposite reaction.

Despite their fears, despite their concerns, despite their questions that one of them had at least, they turned back to Reina down in the stage with all doubts and such gone.

" **FIGHT REINA!** " The three of them yelled loudly.

 _ **I'm awake, I'm alive!**_

 _ **Now I know what I believe inside!**_

 _ **Now it's my time!**_

 _ **I'll do what I want, cause this is my life!**_

Reina kept on dodging Kuriruzu as she attacked, and pushing her back, with her sheathed sword, a punch or a kick. She soon found herself near the edge of the ring, with Kuriruzu too pissed off at the moment to even notice. Reina seemed to have an idea as she gave a smile yet again.

" **I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR LOOKING DOWN ON ME!** " Kuriruzu shouted as she went at her with her quills.

" **I SHOULD BE THE ONE SAYING THAT TO YOU!** " Reina yelled.

She pushed her hand away and managed to get behind her. Kuriruzu got out another quill and thrusted in her direction-

"Won't be needing this now." Reina said, dropping her sword suddenly. Using only one arm she grabbed her wrist; Kuriruzu found herself being pulled down when Reina got on one knee.

"Gotcha." She said with put a wink.

 _ **Here, right here!**_

 _ **Right now, right now!**_

 _ **Stand my ground and never back down!**_

 _ **I know what I believe inside**_

 _ **I'm awake and I'm alive!**_

 _ **(Song Fades Out and Ends**_ )

Kuriruzu found herself being flipped into the air before she fell onto her back courtesy of Reina. The whole crowd had gone silent and the cheers of Kuriruzu had died down. She wondered why this could be as she scrambled off of her feet after getting out of Reina's grip. It was than she realized why as she looked down at her feet…

She was out of the ring.

Nemuri sighed with relief and happily said just as Reina stood up, "Kuriruzu Mahi is out of bounds! The winner of the first match is Reina Nouki of Class 1-A!"

At this the whole crowd cheered at Reina's victory; Class 1-A immediately doing the same thing, though their cries of victory had been considered louder than the rest.

" **SHE DID IT!** " Mina cheered, " **REI-REI DID IT!** "

" **HOORAY FOR REINA-CHAN!** " Ochaco yelled as she hugged Tsuyu.

"Thank goodness, ribbit!" Tsuyu said.

Fumikage couldn't help but sigh with relief, "Good job Reina-san."

"Thank God…" Chouko said just as relieved as her cousin was.

Gio cheered as he put an arm over Floyd's shoulder, " **SHE DID IT BRO! REINA-CHAN WON!** "

Floyd yelled as he fried a confetti gun he drew up with the help of his Quirk, " **YEAH! THAT'S OUR REINA NOUKI!** "

"And you were afraid she was gonna lose~" Gio said to him teasingly.

Floyd bonked him on the head at this, " **QUIT TELLING LIES! I'LL END YOU!** "

" **AIHARA-KUN, WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT USING VIOLENCE!?** " Tenya yelled at him.

"Yeah man, save it for your match at least." Sero said.

Floyd said to their Class rep as he put his head down, "Sorry, Tenya.."

Katsuki finally breathed out a sigh as he sat down his chair, running a hand through his hair. "No need to look so nervous anymore man!" Eijirou said to Katsuki giving him a pat on the back, "Reina managed to pull through."

"Quiet shitty hair." Katsuki said in his usual tone of voice giving him his usual glare.

"That was quick!" Eijirou said surprised at this.

Down the stage Kuriruzu had still been left stunned as she stood frozen. Reina looked at her right arm and saw that she had been able to move it, which made her smile; she noticed that her vision started to get a little fuzzy.

"Just in time huh…?" She said as she heard a familiar rattle in her head; the world around her turning black and gray in her vision.

She turned over to Kururizu as she had looked to her as she started to distance herself after picking up her sword, "For what it's worth… I'm glad that we fought. It satisfied me till the very end."

Finally Reina stopped just as she was near the center of the stage but not far enough as she was still within earshot.

"Just do yourself a favor in the next second… _**And don't do something your gonna regret**_."

With that said, Reina fell on one knee as she let out a groan, grasping her head; taking Kururizu back a bit. When she picked up her head, her eyes hand changed back to that familiar odd color, and to Kururizus surprised…

She looked confused.

"Huh?" Reina said as she looked around, stumbling slightly as she stood, "What happened?" She groaned as she felt an intense ring, "Ow my head… Why does it hurt so much?"

"What…?" Kururizu said getting her attention, "... The hell kind of game are you playing…?"

"Mahi?" Reina said surprised, "Wait, how are—-"

"Are you doing this on purpose? Are you trying to make fun of me…?"

"Make fun of… What are you saying? I don't understand what's…?"

" **QUIT MOCKING ME YOU DAMN FAKE!** "

Everyone had been taken back when Kuriruzu threw the quill she had been holding towards Reina despite the match being over and done with.

" **REINA-CHAN WATCH OUT!** " Izuku yelled when he saw this.

Floyd shouted afterwards, " **WAVE DASH IT!** "

Reina let out a scream as she didn't what to do in that moment and shut her eyes and cover her face. Luckily a cement wall appeared in front of her just in time courtesy of Ken Ishiyama AKA Cemantous; the crowd gasped at this and Class 1-A and B especially had been left shocked.

"Ken-san!" Reina exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Ken asked as he went over to her.

Reina modded hesitantly and before she could say something, Kuriruzu went to charge at her.

" **THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER! NOT UNTIL YOUR DOWN ON THE GROUND!** " She yelled, with her eyes filled with rage, pulling out another quill.

Someone managed to get between her and Reina before anything could happen. A familiar man wearing what looked to be a samurai outfit had blocked Kuriruzu's attack looking less than pleased by what was happening.

"Oda-san?!" Reina said out of confusion and shock.

" **GRANDPA**?!" Floyd shouted from where he sat.

" **THAT'S YOUR GRANDPA**?!" Class 1-A excluding Izuku shouted.

"That old Lead samurai is here too?!" Katsuki said just surprised.

"Why are you people protecting someone like her?!" Kururizu shouted as she was quickly restrained by Ken and Nemuri, "She's playing you all for a fool! I'm doing you all a favor!"

Oda sighed and turned to the girl, saying with an angry look of his own, "It's more like your doing yourself a favor.."

"The hell do you mean-" Before Mahl could shout she saw the look in Oda's eyes and froze for a second. The same enraging look that would strike fear in the heart of any enemy or anyone who antagonizes anyone close to him, including his family and friends.

"That same selfish attitude is how all heroes fall into villainy. The way you berate others because of your pride and boasting about your Quirk brings distaste to the role of being a pro-hero. Rest assured I'm not just speaking on behalf of her or my grandson you insulted.." Oda said to her in enraged yet calm demeanor, "Here's a lesson for you..Kuriruzu was it? Know your place!"

With his hand he broke the quill Kuriruzu was aiming at Reina for, while Kuriruzu just took in what he had been saying.

"The next time you lay a hand on her again... I'll see that UA expels you from the premises, guaranteed!" Oda told her. "Unless you change your ways… _**You'll never be a great pro-hero..**_ "

Reina on the other hand was still just confused as to what was happening as she had been struggling to stand.

"I don't understand… Why is this happening…?"

When she blinked she noticed the familiar boy with the red hat emerging from behind Oda. He approached her, taking her hand.

" _Don't fight it Rei-chan. It's okay._ " The boy said gently as he put both of his hands on hers, " _It's time for you to sleep. Don't worry about anything else for now. Shut your eyes for awhile._ "

Reina found her vision becoming fuzzy as she looked to the young boy suddenly becoming relaxed; in the next moment she found herself falling into a black abyss with the ones around her calling her by name.

* * *

- _ **Sometime Ago; Jabba Road**_ -

 _Katsuki and Izuku managed to get far ahead from the Black Knights with Reina in tow. Izuku couldn't help but look back as he was worried about being followed._

" _Keep looking ahead Deku!" Katsuki yelled to him, "We're almost out of this place!"_

" _Ri-right! Sorry!" Izuku said as he picked up the pace, "Look Kaa-chan! There's the door!"_

 _They saw the where they came in, and started to run a bit faster, though just as they were within reach, a gunshot suddenly, nearly hitting their toes._

" _ **NOT SO FAST, RUGRATS!**_ "

 _Katsuki and Izuku saw the leader in front of them, holding a gun in his hand, having what looked to be a crazy look in his eye. He said to them threateningly, "Give me back the girl, she still has yet to be punished."_

" _Back off ya bastard!" Katsuki said as he tightened his hold on Reina, "I ain't gonna hand her over! Especially to the likes of you!"_

 _The leader clicked his tongue at this, "This bitch deserves this for going against us! If you were in my shoes. You do the exact same thing!"_

" _Like hell we would, you goddamned psycho!_ " _Katsuki yelled at him._

" _W-We're not gonna let you do this to Reina-chan!" Izuku said to the leader, despite the fact that he was afraid, "She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment! Especially from someone like you!"_

 _The leader clicked his tongue as he said maniacally, "Tough shit. We're taking her anyway. We might have some fun depending on my mood. Get em' boys!"_

 _Katsuki and Izuku soon found themselves surrounded by two of the men from earlier. While Izuku shrunk at the sight, while standing his ground, Katsuki couldn't help but smile._

" _Damn it." He said, despite the fear in his eyes, "Can't believe I gotta do this, but-" Katsuki let Reina slide off of his back, allowing Izuku to catch a hold of her, stumbling slightly as he did._

" _Kaa-chan!?" Izuku exclaimed out of confusion, "What are you—?!"_

" _Deku." Katsuki said to him as he rolled up his sleeves, "If anything happens to her… I'll never forgive you."_

 _And just like that, Katsuki charged at their attackers while activating his Quirk._

" _ **COME GET SOME!**_ "

 _The two of them charged at Katsuki activating their Quirks; Each of their hands changed into blades, though they had a look of fear on their faces when Katsuki came flying towards them. Katsuki attacked them with full force, albeit with a smile on his face. He pushed the two of them back with the blasts made from his Quirk and knocked them out instantly._

 _Katsuki merely laughed at this._

" _ **IS THAT ALL YOU EXTRAS GOT!?**_ " _He yelled, "_ _ **I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GREAT BLACK KNIGHTS, NOT A BUNCH OF LOSERS!**_ "

 _The leader let out a growl, before he went to attack Katsuki. He pulled out a knife and charged at him with full speed, giving Katsuki no time to block or even use his Quirk. He only managed to dodge the blade as cut had been visible on the side of his head. Izuku could only watch helplessly on the sidelines as he still couldn't believe something like this was even happening. He had been left unaware that Reina began to stir up as he held her in his arms. Her eyes opened slightly as they were half-lidded catching a glimpse of that familiar blonde teen._

" _Baku… Gou-kun…?"_

 _Izuku jumped a little before he saw her eyes had been open, "Reina-chan! You're awake!"_

" _Izu… Ku-kun…?" She said looking to him, "Why… Are you…?"_

" _Kaa-chan and I were worried about you!" Izuku said, "We came here to save you!"_

" _N… No… You two… Can't… Be here…"_

" _We should be saying that to you!"_

 _The leader took notice of Reina being conscious and smile evilly. After dodging an attack from Katsuki, he fire hitting his arm, causing the boy to cry out and dropping Reina on the ground making her grunt; Her eyes widened in horror when she realized he had been shot._

" _ **HEY!**_ " _Katsuki yelled to the leader looking pissed, "_ _ **NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HURT DEKU BUT ME!**_ "

 _The leader said as he flipped him off, "_ _ **OH PISS OFF! I CAN HURT WHOEVER IS CAN PLEASE!**_ "

 _Katsuki went to rush the leader, but he fired a round, not only in his shoulder but in his knee as well; he cried out in agony and he fell to the floor face first. "Stay down and stay out of the way!" He told him, "The girl is mine!"_

 _The leader went over to Reina, grabbing her roughly by the shoulder and making her sit on her knees. Izuku and Katsuki jumped when he started to hit her using the butt of the gun as she started to scream. He repeated the process again, and again each time her screams seemed to have gotten more agonizing than the last._

" _ **STOP IT!**_ " _Izuku shouted as he grabbed his arm, "_ _ **YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!**_ "

" _ **GET OFF ME YOU BRAT!**_ " _The leader yelled as he smack Izuku across the face._

" _Izuku-kun!" Reina exclaimed as she saw him fall on his side._

" _ **DEKU!**_ " _Katsuki shouted, "_ _ **BASTARD! DID I F***ING STUTTER EARLIER OR ARE YOU JUST DEAF!?**_ "

 _The leader fired a warning shot nearly hitting Katsuki's face, "Did I say you could talk?"_

" _Stop it!" Reina said to him as she struggled to stand, "They have nothing to do with this! Do whatever you want to me, but leave them alone!"_

 _The leader laughed as he told her as he dislocated her own shoulder causing her to scream, "As one of my best men in the states told me before you gave him to the cops-_ _ **Snitches get stitches**_ _and that's what I'm going to do to your White Knights here!"_

 _With said, he gave her a hard kick in the stomach, as she nearly hit the door behind her; tears had been seen streaming down her face._

" _Reina-chan!" Izuku yelled as tears ran down his face as well._

 _Katsuki watched in horror at what was happening before him. He felt scared and in one of his rare moments he had no idea what he should do. The only thing he knew he couldn't let Reina die. She just came back into his life, he couldn't just lose her like this. He couldn't do anything at the moment due to the bullets in his arm and leg._

 _But maybe she could._

 _The leader held his knife again and Reina against the wall by the hair. He said to her with a devious look as he brought the blade close to her neckline, "Now any last words?"_

 _Knowing full well what was about to happen, Katsuki quickly took action._

" _ **NOUKI!**_ " _Katsuki shouted as tears were threatening to fall, "_ _ **STOP LETTING THIS PERVERTED ASSHOLE PUSH YOU AROUND! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS BASTARD COULD EVER DREAM TO BE!**_ "

 _Reina flinched at his words and looked in his direction; The leader on the other hand didn't look happy. "I thought I told you not to talk!" He said angrily._

" _ **I KNOW YOU CAN'T STAND TO SEE PEOPLE GET HURT!**_ " _Katsuki continued to shout ignoring him entirely, "_ _ **BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT YOU!? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IF THEY FIND OUT YOU JUST STRAIGHT UP DIED BY THE LIKES OF HIM!? YOU WANNA BE A HERO DON'T YOU!? SO BE ONE RIGHT NOW, AND FIND A WAY TO WIN!**_ "

 _Reina's expression seemed to have changed entirely as something seemed to have shattered in her head. The leader didn't notice this as he pulled out his gun aiming for his head. "I'm sick of you talking you damn brat!"_

" _Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed as he went to run towards him, "Noo!"_

 _Just as he was gonna pull the trigger, they were all startled by a sudden breeze. The leader was startled when he saw his own gun sliced in two; the half falling onto the ground._

" _Wha-What the-!?" The Leader said fearfully._

" _Hey…" Reina said in a sudden cold tone of voice, which left the leader perplexed._

 _The leader turned back to her, only to met with a fist, he stumbled and fell to the floor; Katsuki and Izuku jumped at this, before Reina towered over him._

" _You really found me that engaging, and you intended to take me by force did you?" She said, the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes, "You horrible sinful man…"_

 _With only her bare foot, she stepped right on his johnnies making him cry out. Finally her eyes that were revealed to be silver gave him a terrifying expression that many could swear would kill a man if given the opportunity, despite the flush of red on her face._

" _... I can take all the other shit you do to me, but when you want a thing like that…" Reina said, "... That's going to far. If anything you're the one that should be punished for_ _ **YOUR**_ _actions."_

" _Reina-chan?" Izuku said making her turn to him, "... Is… Is that you…?"_

 _Reina still had the cold stare which made him shrink a little; however, his fear seemed to have left him when she gave him that familiar warm smile that she gave him on the day they first met. She soon looked to Katsuki as she still had that smile, "Oh, so you're the one that broke the chains? I should've known."_

" _Huh?" Katsuki said confused._

 _The leader soon said in a trembling voice, "what the hell?! Who the hell are y-"_

 _Reina turned back to him, her harsh stare returning, "You keep quiet you little punk. When I'm done with you, you're gonna be crying to the cops, practically begging for someone to forgive your sorry little ass."_

 _The leader squeaked before he pleaded, "Hey hey! T-take it easy, I was kidding around! It's just a joke bro'_

" _Then why do I sense a shiver in your voice?" She said tilting her head in a creepy like way._

" _I-I'm not scared! I'm not scared of you!_

 _Reina this time didn't say anything; using her other arm, she went to relocate her shoulder, letting a groan as she did to prevent herself from screaming which honestly scared him._

" _I was only kidding! I'm sorry! Spare me!"_

" _Tell that to the girl you raped and murdered and the boy you used as a human shield." Reina said before she turned to Izuku and Katsuki, "You two… If you can still move, you're gonna wanna wait outside. Don't call the police until I'm done."_

" _Wh-Why?" Izuku asked as he helped Katsuki to stand, "What are you going to do?"_

 _Reina replied as she stretched, "Let's just say this is where it goes beyond the PG-13 rating."_

 _The leader soon said as his body shook; he had been practically pissing his pants at the way Reina had been looking at him, "no… No…_ _ **NO! PLEASE NO!**_ "

 _He tried to make a break for it, but something grabbed a hold of his ankle causing him to fall face first. "What was that thing you said to me earlier?" Reina said as she stepped over to him, "You ain't escaping from me? 'll make you suffer so bad, you're gonna wish you haven't done what you did?" She got up close and personal to him making him squeal, "Those were your_ _ **EXACT**_ _words to me? Wasn't it?"_

 _He pleaded again, "Please have mercy!"_

" _Hey!" Katsuki soon said, as he had hardly been phased by what was happening, "You're not gonna kill him are you?"_

" _As much as I want to…" Reina said cracking her neck, "... I won't. After all… It would affect my future as a Hero wouldn't it?"_

" _If that's the case…" Katsuki said to her, before shooting a glare at the leader, "... Make this guy pay."_

 _The leader started to cry before he looked over to Izuku and pleaded with him, "Hey! You'll help me right? You'll stop her right?! Isn't she your friend?"_

 _Izuku looked to the leader before he turned to Reina. Knowing that she had been serious about not killing him, he said nothing to the man before he helped Katsuki get outside of the mall. The leader seemed to have started bawling, "PLEASE NO!"_

 _Reina cracked her knuckles, as she turned back to the Leader. For a moment the light in the mall seemed to flickered, revealing to the leader something to him, that seemed to have been coming from her back and what had shown to be wrapped around his ankle._

" _This is for that couple whose lives and future your gang have ruined…" She said stepping dangerously close, "If it hadn't been for you and your people maybe they could been somebody! maybe even have children of their own!"_

 _The leader once more pleaded with her, "come on! Aren't you taking this too far? I mean they're just UA Brats!"_

" _If I was staring at a Villain right now, I probably might be." She said, "..._ _ **But you're not a Villain, aren't you**_ _?"_

 _The only thing Katsuki and Izuku heard from within the mall was the man screaming in sheer terror by whatever Reina was doing to him, though the didn't even bother to look back as he had been getting what he had deserved._

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	14. Chapter 11 Epilogue: One Reason Alone

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

Reina had been immediately been taken away the very minute she had fallen on the stage. Once this had happened, Katsuki stood up from his seat and went straight to the nurses office, with Floyd following behind him much to his dismay. Izuku wanted to go with them too though Floyd had convinced to sit out on it since his match is going to be coming up, regardless of one of the students from passing out.

Katsuki had just gotten halfway when he couldn't help but have his usual look on his face.

"I can feel you glaring at me ya know Half-Breed!" Katsuki said annoyed, "Quit it with that shit!"

Floyd said to him as he stuck his tongue out, " **EAT MY ASSHOLE!** "

"Why the hell are you making such a big deal out of this anyway?!" Katsuki shouted as he turned to him.

" **DUH, BEST FRIEND OVER THERE!** "

"Are you sure it isn't because you like her too?"

" **I'LL MURDER YOU!** " Floyd shouted as he got his Quirk out.

" **HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!** " Katsuki yelled as his hands started to smoke because of his Quirk.

Just as they turned the corner Katsuki found himself running into something, or someone at least as whoever it had been let out a grunt; he stumbled before he looked and realized from the knee highed skirt, shoes and legs, he had ran into a woman.

" **HEY!** " Katsuki yelled in his usual tone, " **WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU OLD-!** "

Katsuki stopped himself when he looked at the person he had run into. The woman had her hair tied into a bun and had been in the color of black, with a single streak of purple on her bangs. Her eyes appeared to be that of purple, and she had a scar on her face, just across the bridge of her nose.

The woman looked to him with a curious look, and Katsuki could've sworn that when she blinked, her eyes changed color from purple to yellow when she looked to him; no one could really tell since her bangs had been covering them. Katsuki found himself struggling to say something to the woman, as she had been giving off a familiar aura.

Floyd didn't seem to take notice as he hit Katsuki on the head, before he said to the lady bowing to her as he did, "I'm so sorry for my classmates behavior. He's not okay in the head."

" **WHAT WAS THAT?!** " Katsuki yelled, " **I'LL KILL YA YOU BASTARD!** "

" **TRY ME BITCH!** " Floyd shouted back as he held his fists up, " **I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'LL ALREADY BE DEAD!** "

"It's alright." The woman said in a soft tone of voice, "He hasn't done any harm."

"Huh?" Floyd asked.

"It was my fault to begin with." The woman said, "Something had been on my mind and I didn't see where I was going." She bowed to the two of them slightly, "I apologize."

"Oh, it's okay?" Floyd said though he was confused.

"Ye-yeah. Right." Katsuki said, as he had been stuttering which Floyd immediately took notice of, as it had been out of character for him.

"Hold it, you're confused too?" Floyd said, before he waved his hand in front of him.

"If you'll excuse me…" The woman soon said as she walked passed them, "... I must be going now. Take care."

Without saying another word the woman took her leave as she disappeared turning the corner of the hallway, leaving the two of them astonished by her.

Floyd couldn't help but say with a shrug, "That was a thing."

"That woman…" He soon heard Katsuki mumble to himself.

"Huh? You say something Piss for Brains?" The young artist said poking his head a little.

Katsuki's body shook a little before he blew up right in his face, " **DID IT LOOK LIKE I WAS TALKING TO YOU INKHEAD!?** " Katsuki shouted before he stomped away.

Floyd shouted as he got himself up off the ground, " **HEY, THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!** "

Katsuki pretty much ignored him as he had already been ahead of him. He couldn't help but think of the woman, as the gaze she held was imprinted in his head.

" _That woman…._ " He thought to himself, " _... That look she gave to me…_ _ **Why was it familiar**_ … _?_ "

They eventually reached the nurses office, and found Reina, all bandaged up from the match and laying on her side. She was sleeping soundly in the bed as she had been practically hugging the pillow. "She's still asleep huh?" Katsuki said as he sat on one of the chairs available in the room.

Floyd took another chair as he sat next to him, "Guess the fight took a lot out on her."

They soon heard let Reina let out a groan, "I'm so full… I don't think I can eat anymore..." She said softly with her eyes still closed, "...What's that…?... You made a triple chocolate meltdown…? Okay… I guess I'll have one bite…"

"I forgot, she sometimes talks in her sleep." Katsuki said.

Floyd said as he laughed a little, "I can see that."

They heard Reina groan pleasantly at what she had been dreaming, "Hmm, it's really delicious… Especially the fudge… Your such a good cook Katsuki-kun…"

Katsuki's face turned red at this and could almost swear an arrow went straight through his heart, while Floyd on the other hand looked pissed at to hear this sort of thing.

" _She's dreaming about me!?_ " Katsuki exclaimed in his head, as his body shook again, while his hand had been over his chest as he didn't quite know how he should react.

"Oi, Bakugou..." Floyd said as he got his Quirk out like Wolverine, "Got anything to explain. Bub?!"

" **STOP JUMPING THE GUN YOU HALF-BREED IDIOT!** " Katsuki shouted to him.

"Oh I'm sorry! It ain't my fault you keep doing weird shit to Reina!" Floyd said as he got in his face.

" **WATCH YOURSELF INK BOY!** " Katsuki shouted " **WOULD YOU RATHER GET BURNED AGAIN!?** "

"I'd like to see you try!" Floyd shouted.

Reina groaned in her sleep as she said "No Floyd. We shouldn't do it in public… People are watching.."

Floyd turned to hear what Reina just said. "Huh?!" he started to turn red at this and as well as a nosebleed, Katsuki on the other hand-

" **INKHEAD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!** " He yelled as he started to activate his Quirk.

Floyd said to him as he tried his best to stop the nosebleed, " **HEY IT AIN'T MY FAULT ASSHOLE!** "

Just as they were about to start a fight, someone had entered the room, They only made their presence known when they heard someone clear their throat. The two of them jumped and they were both shocked to see it had been Kuriruzu Mahi of Class 1-B.

"Um…" Kuriruzu said as she sounded nervous, "Hi?"

Katsuki shot a glare over in her direction, "... What are you doing here you damn Hedgehog?"

"... I wanted to talk to Nouki, but…" Kuriruzu said, "... It looks like she's not up yet…"

Floyd shot a glare in her direction as well before saying, "No thanks to you! Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass all the way to Morioh Town!"

"I already got a talking from your old man. Aihara..don't need it from you-"

" **SCREW THAT, YOU ALMOST KILLED REINA AGAIN! YOU STUPID PRICK!** " Floyd shouted.

"Please, just let me explain." Kuriruzu said, "I came in here so I can-"

" **LIKE I SAID FORGET IT, KNUCKLES!** " Floyd yelled drawing up a Morning star, " **I DON'T CARE IF I GET KICKED OUT! LEAVE HERE NOW! BEFORE I GET REALLY MA-!** "

" **I CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE!** " Kuriruzu suddenly yelled.

Katsuki's eyes widened at this, while Floyd dropped the weapon he drew up in mere shock as he tried to process the words she had said to them.

"You… What?" Katsuki said with a quizzical look on his face.

"I…" Kuriruzu said hesitantly, "... I want to talk to Nouki, so that… I can tell her I'm sorry."

"You came to apologize?" Floyd asked as he scratched his head still trying to process it all, "You..the bitch who nearly insulted us? Who looked down on us? The world must be ending"

"Do you really have to call me that?" Kuriruzu asked.

"Well I ain't wrong, Sandslash.." Floyd replied with a shrug. "Go back to that hole where you came from."

" **ENOUGH WITH THE POKEMON NAMES ALREADY, INKHEAD!** " Katsuki and Kuriruzu yelled.

"Why are you booing me? I'm right." Floyd said as he picked his ear out.

"Even so..." Kuriruzu said, "... I still wanted to say it to her. So that she can hear it for herself." She took a deep breath before she began to explain it all, "I admit… What I did was too far, and, you're right, Aihara. I could've killed her. I and maybe everyone else was jealous of the attention she's been getting from the other teachers, and the praise she got from Pro-Heroes that come here. She got to have the luxuries of being raised under a pro and was basically handed everything on a silver platter while the rest of us had to go through one hardship after another. Many of us thought that… She was stuck up about herself and prideful, and we thought if one of us crushed her spirit then maybe, we could have a chance to have what she had."

Katsuki processed on this as Floyd stayed silent as well; his expression softening slightly before Kuriruzu continued, "... I was caught up in that, I didn't realize that she wasn't the person we thought she was. And-"

"Who was it?" Katsuki soon said cutting her off.

Kuriruzu looked up to him confused before Katsuki repeated himself soundly oddly calm which shocked Floyd, "The person who started the rumors about her. Who was it?"

"Actually i wanna know too." Floyd said as he drew up a Zanpakuto. " So That i'll make sure in his next life. He'll be reincarnated as a rock."

"Umm…" Kuriruzu started to say, "... It was someone from the second year. Hirako Shinozaki I think was his name."

"I see." Katsuki said looking to the floor.

"Oh a Second Year? No problem. I'll slay him before he can say rest in pieces." Floyd said with a straight face.

"Are you trying to get expelled?" Kuriruzu asked.

"Bite me." Floyd told her as he soon said with his weapon in hand, "I'll mess him up so bad that people are gonna ask if he's the Japanese Prime Minister, Shi-"

"No." Katsuki said suddenly.

Floyd practically fainted on the spot at this, as he dropped his weapon on his foot.

" **OWOWOWOWOWOW! WHAT THE HELL?! I HAD THE PERFECT JOKE!** "

"I wasn't talking about the joke." Katsuki said to him. Floyd's jaw dropped at this as he had been astonished; Even Kuriruzu was shocked by his response.

"Is this a sign of the apocalypse?" Floyd said, earning a bonk on the head from Katsuki.

"But…" Kuriruzu started to say, "... I thought… You of all people would want payback. Aren't you angry?"

Katsuki soon looked to Kuriruzu as held a stern look, his hands in his pockets, "Angry? Nah… To be frank, I'm downright pissed. To think that someone from this very school, hell someone older than we are would start up some bull shit story all because of what? They didn't have what she had? When you really think about it, it sounds so childish that I could almost laugh."

Floyd couldn't help but comment, "You have a point there… Ew did I just say that?"

"Don't you want to hurt them?" Kuriruzu asked as she wasn't too sure if she should accept this.

"You damn right I want to!" Katsuki soon said, "I want to make them eat their own words! I'll make them get down on their knees and beg her to forgive them for what they did!"

"And we're back with your regularly scheduled program.." Floyd said with a shrug.

"But…" He soon said as he looked to Reina, "... A certain someone showed me… Holding a grudge against someone ain't gonna get you nowhere. In all fairness it's just gonna bring you right back to where you started. Before you know it you'll find yourself lost to it, so lost in fact that you'll lose sight of everything that's around you. Including things that are important to you. Besides as much as I want to, I'd be no better than the bastard that started up that ridiculous story."

Floyd let out a gasp as he soon found himself back in that familiar setting. As he heard Katsuki's words, he replayed to when they were on Ground Beta, when the only thing on Katsuki's mind was Izuku. He remembered seeing the look on Reina's face when it had been written with nothing but concern, and even after it was done, she still wanted to be there for him.

Floyd once more had an astonished look on his face as he said, "I don't believe it... You're not so much as a piece of shit!"

" **WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!** " Katsuki soon yelled getting his demeanor back

"Nothing dear.." Floyd said with smile

"...Hey, Bakugou…" Kuriruzu soon said getting his attention, "... Do you think, she'll forgive me? After all that I've done to her?"

"Knowing her, she will." Katsuki said to Kuriruzu, "The thing people don't know is that she doesn't care what others think about her, or what they say and do. Hell, I don't think it matters if it's a Villain tormenting her. The only thing she wants to do is help people, good or bad she'll find a way. Despite what you and your classmates may have said… Because at the end of the day… She just wants to see someone with a smile on their face. _**A real smile**_."

Floyd once more had been put into shock, as his expression softened slightly; He looked over to Reina as he couldn't help but say aloud, "And all this time, I was trying to defend you… You really are a tough nut- _ **Reina Nouki...**_ "

Reina let out groan as she opened her eyes. She let out a yawn as she opened her eyes while sitting up.

"Ugh… Out of all the dreams… That by far was the weirdest one..." Reina said with a groan before she noticed Floyd, Katsuki and Kuriruzu in the room; she couldn't help but jump a little, "... Did I miss something?" She couldn't help but ask as she tilted her head.

"Hey there Lollipop Head." Katsuki said in his casual tone of voice.

Floyd added as he smiled, "Welcome back to Earth."

Reina smiled to the two boys though was surprised to see Kuriruzu standing there in the room with them. "Mahi?" She said, "What are you doing here?"

Kuriruzu was a bit hesitant before she took a deep breath and bowed. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much trouble." She said surprising her, "What I did to you was awful, and I nearly got you killed when all you wanted to do was the right thing. I took others word for it instead of considering how you felt, or what you were really thinking. I have no excuses for the way I acted, and I don't wish to make you suffer anymore. I'm truly sorry Nouki, and I hope you can forgive me. But if you can't, than that's alright too. I know what I did, was too far and I was out of line. I'm sorry."

Reina's expression softened at her words, as Kuriruzu kept her head down. Katsuki and Floyd awaited to what Reina would reply, as did Kuriruzu herself as she started to feel anxious when she stayed silent.

"If…" Kuriruzu started to say, "If there's anything I can do to earn your forgiveness, I'll do anything you ask of me. I don't even care if it's humiliating."

Reina still stayed silent as she pondered a certain thought in her head. Though it wasn't long before they saw that familiar warm smile on her face.

"Reina-chan."

Kuriruzu picked up her head looking surprised.

"Huh?" Kuriruzu said confused

"Call me Reina-chan." Reina clarified, "Everyone here already does."

"...But why?" The girl with quills said still confused as she picked her head up, "Why would you want me to call you that?"

Reina with still a warm smile replied as she held out her hand to her, "Because Mahi-san… _**I want to be your friend**_."

Kuriruzu was taken back as she couldn't help but turn a little pink. Finally she held out her hand, taking it in her own as she found herself smiling a genuine smile to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Reina-chan." She said.

Reina couldn't help but giggle at this as she smiled too.

Floyd soon slide over to Reina's side as he started to nudge her in the elbow, "So dum dum,how're your feeling? you were talking in your sleep a few seconds ago…"

Reina couldn't help but turn red with embarrassment, "Oh no, you guys heard that!?"

"Unfortunately." Katsuki said with a growl, though his face had been a little red as well.

Floyd couldn't help but ask, "So who's dirty magazine did you steal this time?"

" **I STOLE NO SUCH THING!** " Reina shouted as she was red from embarrassment.

"I see you couldn't help after that dare a few years back!" Floyd chuckle.

Katsuki soon realized something as he asked, "When you woke up, didn't you say you had a weird dream?"

Reina soon lost the red in her face at this before she said, "Oh yeah I did. Boy, was it a weird one."

"So you did steal a dirty magazine!" Floyd said as he snapped his fingers, "Why is your first assumption a dirty magazine?!" Kuriruzu asked.

" **IT WASN'T LIKE THAT YOU PERV!** " She shouted before she explained, "... Though it was still weird."

"How weird?" Katsuki asked.

Reina soon replied, "Super weird. Floyd-kun and I were both in the gym and he suggested I do this exercise the kettlebell that he found in Lena-senpai's work out videos, but I told him I didn't want to since we were in public, but we did it anyway. Hurt my ass afterwards and I think I broke my spine while doing it."

Floyd's jaw dropped at this while Katsuki's eyes widened in shock. Though it hadn't been long before Katsuki had started to burst out laughing as he fell to the floor kicking up his legs as he did this.

Reina on the other hand remained oblivious as to why Katsuki had been laughing, as she asked Floyd, "So… Why did you think I read dirty magazines?"

Floyd turned red as he had been embarrassed as he quickly stuttered, "N-N-Nothing!"

"Are you hiding something, Aihara?" Kuriruzu asked.

" **NO!** " Floyd shouted, before he said to himself internally, " _Shit.._ "

" **JESUS CHRIST INKHEAD!** " Katsuki shouted as he tried his best to stop laughing, " **THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!** "

"I was rooting for you man but it seems now Imma finna kill your ass!" Floyd shouted as he got out his Ink Zanpakuto. " **SEE YOU IN HUECO MUNDO, MAN!** "

Katsuki stopped laughing and got himself up off the floor, "Oh, can you even bro?"

" **NINJA PLEASE!** " Floyd shouted.

"H-hey! Are you gonna fight him here?" Kuriruzu asked.

" **DAMN RIGHT!** " Floyd shouted.

" **BRING IT, YOU AMERICAN JOKE!** " Katsuki yelled as he started to activate his Quirk.

Reina couldn't help but groan as she facepalmed herself, "Why are men always so complicated?"

Just outside of the room down the hall two familiar people had just gotten up the staircase only to hear an explosion and the ground shake beneath them. This of course had been All Might and Floyd's grandfather Oda as they had been both been startled by this.

"Sounds like they're at it again." All Might said as he let out a sigh, "I can tell that your grandson takes a lot after you Oda."

Oda let out a chuckle as he said, "Yep, the spirit of youth never dies out."

"Reminds me of you and Malcolm when we first met." All Might said, "Speaking of have you been in touch with him?"

Oda replied, "Of course! Last I heard he's over in Russia with a couple of friends. Not quite sure if he was there for vacation or a mission."

"Must be nice to have a brother in law I mean. Josephine really picked a good man."

"I was against the marriage at first, but it ain't so bad! You oughta hurry up and get married, then you'll get what I mean!"

"Let's not get too-"

All Might stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted someone just at the end of the hall. A young woman with black hair, with a single streak of purple on her bangs. All Might didn't really pay mind, until he saw a familiar scar across her face. The woman looked just as surprised as he was when she laid her eyes on him.

Oda soon took notice of the young woman's presence too, as his eyes widened out of shock; her eyes moved to him.

He started to say, as he had been stunned, "Do my eyes deceive me?" He soon called out to her, "Hey! Is that you over there!?"

The woman merely smiled warmly before she turned the corner disappearing from their sight. All Might and Oda went to follow the young woman, but when they turned the corner… She was gone.

Oda looked to All Might before he asked, "Don't tell me… That was.."

"... Yeah." All Might replied, "I'd know that scar anywhere… _**It was her**_."

Oda quickly ran ahead as he started to look for the woman, "Damn it, where did she go?!" He ran further down the hall, calling out, "Hey! Where are you, stupid girl!? Come on out here now!"

All Might clenched his hand, while his body shook a little.

"After all this time, you came back... _**Alcina**_ …"

* * *

- _ **Sometime Ago; Jabba Road**_ -

 _Izuku and Katsuki sat just underneath a tree waiting for Reina to come out of the abandoned building. It seemed like an eternity as they sat out there with bullets lodged into their bodies. The screams died out a long time ago, though they knew he had been getting whatever he had deserved after the crimes he had committed in the past. They just couldn't understand how a person like that could do something so heinous to those that strived to become Heroes._

 _It was really cruel of them to do._

 _Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they saw a familiar girl come out of the building, dragging behind her was the leader of the Black Knights looking as pale as a ghost. She also had Katsuki's jacket over in her other hand and it looked as though two of the black knights were floating in the air. She dropped them to the floor as she wasn't being gentle with them._

 _The leader seemed to whimper as he shook, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… Forgive me…"_

" _The hell did you do to the asshole?" Katsuki asked._

" _Trust me when I say…" Reina replied as she shivered slightly, her eyes still silver, "... You're better off not knowing."_

 _Just as she went to take another step, she felt her legs give out and she fell on her knees as she groaned. "Reina-chan!" Izuku exclaimed, as he went over to her, "Are you okay?"_

 _Reina replied as she grasped her head as she let out another groan, "... I'm alright. I guess this fever is worse than I thought it was…"_

 _Despite a bullet in Izuku's arm he quickly helped Reina over to the tree where Katsuki had been and sat her down next to him, before he leaned against the tree as well; putting his hand over where the bullet had been stuck at the moment._

" _This is a fine shitty mess you got yourself into, you damn Lollipop Head." Katsuki said to her with a pissed off look in his eye._

" _That didn't stop you two from following me now did it?" Reina asked as she put her head upward; still shivering from the wind that blew passed them._

" _You gotta a lot of explaining to do you know!" The angry blonde yelled, "Why the hell were you even with these assholes to begin with!?"_

" _Kaa-chan! Don't yell at her, she's been through enough!" Izuku said, "But… He does make a good point about explaining everything."_

 _Reina said nothing as she had chosen to remain silent, letting a raspy cough. Izuku soon added, "Reina-chan please… Kaa-chan and I care about you, and we want to be able to help you. But you need to tell us everything about why you were with them and… Why they were-" Izuku had been hesitant with his words as he didn't want to recall the leader kicking her around earlier, "-Hurting you earlier…"_

 _Her silver eyes looked to Izuku as she had noticed the look in his eyes and the expression he had been making._

 _She sighed as she patted his head, "How can I refuse you when you're making a face like that?" She said as she smiled her warm smile again trading glances back and forth with him and Katsuki, "Since you two risked your own lives for me I'll you two everything that's been happening… But… Not right now…"_

" _Why?" Katsuki said with a growl._

" _It's this damn fever." She replied, "It's killing me. It's too hard to keep my thoughts straight."_

 _While Katsuki still held his glare Izuku gave an understanding look, "Then… Promise you'll tell us later?"_

" _Okay…" She replied, "But promise me something in return."_

" _Sure, what?" He said._

 _Reina soon gave him an answer, though it was indeed a strange one at that, "Later..._ _ **Don't tell me, that my eyes changed to silver.**_ "

 _The two of them looked to her confused; Reina let out a sigh, "... I know it sounds strange, but… It'll make sense later." Izuku still looked to her confused but he had eventually nodded his head. Reina patted him on the head again, "You really are a good friend, you cute little dork."_

 _Soon enough Izuku got up and went to call the police about what had happened. Though he couldn't get a signal as he went to go see if he can find a signal from his phone, leaving Katsuki and Reina alone. Despite her shivering, she noticed Katsuki shivering a little too. With effort, she moved a little taking his jacket; as she sat on her knees she held the jacket to him._

" _Here." She said holding it to him, "You can take this back. You need it."_

 _Just as she said this, she sneezed and shivered again. Katsuki let out a sigh, before he took the jacket from her. To her surprise he put the jacket back over her shoulders. "You need it more than me you idiot. The last thing any of us want is for you to die of a cold."_

 _Reina couldn't help but smile a little at this as she pulled the jacket closer to her. "How out of character of you…" She said amusingly._

 _Katsuki merely clicked his tongue as he looked away from her; Reina couldn't help but giggle._

" _Though despite the act, it's nice to know that you haven't changed after all this time." She said, "It makes me happy to know that…_ _ **Kaa-chan**_ _."_

 _At that point Katsuki froze; the only person other than Izuku only one other person had called him by that nickname. Only one person alone; though he thought it was impossible._

" _Hold on…" Katsuki said as he had still been stunned, "... Do you mean to tell me… That you…"_

 _She gave no reply this time as this time, she had only a sad smile on her face. Immediately Katsuki knew the answer to his own question as his body shook a little._

" _You do remember me, don't you?"_

" _Quirks work in mysterious ways…" Is what Reina replied, "... At least, when you have one like mine. It's both a gift and a curse."_

" _I don't understand…What are you-?"_

" _I'm sorry. I'm afraid it's too long and hard to explain why it is the way it is."_

" _Than tell me in a way that makes sense!"_

" _... Are you sure you want to hear it? I'd rather not make you upset."_

 _Katsuki didn't reply verbally, instead he had only nodded his head. Reina still only had a sad smile on her face. "How do I put this…?" She started to say as wiped the sweat off her brow a bit, "... Inside my head, they're three versions of me. There's the one you're seeing right, the one you saw before… and the version that doesn't remember you or anything else. This version of me can only stay out for a certain amount of time, before I go back."_

 _Katsuki raised his eyebrow at this, "Go back…? Go back to where?"_

" _... Where I always go…" Reina said before tapping her head, "... Back here. And I'll be back to just being the friend of Katsuki Bakugou."_

 _Katsuki only seemed to look at her in horror as he found himself struggling at his next set of words. He froze when he felt a hand against his cheek, "I know what your thinking Kaa-chan. I know what you want to ask of me. But… There's nothing I can do. Because this isn't my doing."_

" _What are you talking about…?" Katsuki asked, his voice sounding surprisingly soft._

" _I'm afraid I can't say much but…" Reina began, as she removed her hand from his cheek, "... Someone… Took something precious from me long ago… And everything in life has a price. It's the reason why I don't have control of my Quirk now."_

" _Who… Did-"_

" _I wish I knew… But the person that did this to me erased that part too. All I know is, whoever it was, really doesn't want me to remember them."_

 _Katsuki finally reached out to her, this time he placed his hand on her cheek making her freeze up. He had finally thought of what he wanted to say to her. He had to say it now before she-_

" _Nouki… I… I lo-"_

 _Once more he had been cut off, as Reina suddenly threw her arms around him, not minding that the jacket fell off her shoulders and back onto the floor; he became paralyzed, as he didn't know what he should do. It wasn't long before he felt her own body shaking._

" _I'm sorry..." She soon said, he heard her voice cracking in his ear "... I know you want to say it… I know you want me to hear those words… But please… You can't… Not while I'm like this…"_

 _Finally Katsuki felt something wet on his face; he thought at first, it was the weather, but… The sky had been clear of any clouds. It wasn't long before he realized what it had been._

 _It was his own tears._

" _How…" He said with his voice cracking as he put his hand to his face, "... How can you say something like that…? Why would you say something like that…?... I've… looked for you… For so long… I wanted to find you… I wanted to see you... I wanted to… I wanted to…"_

 _Reina proceeded to shush him gently as she brushed her hand through his hair, like a mother would do for a child._

" _And despite my predicament…" Reina said, "... I wanted to see you as well and talk to you like before…"_

" _Than why…?" He said, "... Are you saying that you don't…?"_

 _He felt her shake her head, "I never have… But I don't want you to say it… Because I don't want it to hurt afterwards. So… It has to be, the me, that sees you as a friend."_

 _Katsuki felt himself break mentally as the tears fell like rain, and onto the concrete floor. "But it's so hard…" He said as his body seemed to shake even harder, "... It's so hard to even… Talk to you… When your…" He felt himself choke as if as though it was starting to become harder to breath, "I…. I want you to remember me… I really want you to but…"_

" _And I want those memories of you to stay." She said as she gently broke the embrace, "And someday they will… Just not right now…" Katsuki didn't quite understand as he was beginning to drawn in his own tears. Reina wiped away his tears as she gently shushed him._

" _Listen to carefully Kaa-chan…" She started to say, "... The person's Quirk… The one who did this to me, will eventually fade away, and the good… And the bad memories… They'll slowly start to come back. Maybe not today… Maybe not tomorrow… But someday it will… Can you wait for that day to come…?"_

 _Katsuki had been hesitant to answer, in fact he couldn't get words to come out of his mouth. That seemed to have changed when he felt lips press against his cheek followed by a warm feeling in his chest._

 _She had given him a kiss._

" _Promise me… You'll do what you do best…" She started to say with a tired voice, "... And… Don't… Give...Up…"_

 _Finally he felt her forehead rest on his shoulder; she began to breathe softly, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Finally with a deep breath he wiped away his tears, and regained himself, holding Reina in his arms after he had put his coat back over her shoulders._

" _Who do you even think you're talking to you idiot?" He started to say softly, tightening his hold on her, "... I didn't give up than… I'm not gonna give up now… Even if you don't remember for a hundred years… I won't give up…"_

 _He adjusted his hold on Reina, as he sat her across his lap. Her breathing was still soft yet hoarse, his expression softened a little as he couldn't help but admire the sleeping face she had. He didn't why, but he decided to return her earlier gesture._

 _He gave her a kiss on the cheek, taking care as to not to wake her._

" _... Because to me… You're my entire world..."_

 _(_ _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ _)_


	15. Chapter 12: Floyd Aihara Origin PT1

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

As the fights continued on, Reina as well as Katsuki and Floyd decided to stick around in the nurse's office for just a little while longer. Just so she can rest easy before the next match she'll be having. She knew she would miss Izuku's match, but she knows that he would understand why she made this decision. Even Kuriruzu volunteered to stay with them as to properly get to know her new friend Reina.

Right now she was just finishing telling a story about one of their many adventures.

"... So then at Floyd's reunion, we each made a bet with the other to see who could finish up the milkshakes!" Reina started to say, "Though it wasn't really the best idea since we both ended up getting a brain freeze in the end."

"Really?" Kuriruzu said intrigued, "So… Who ended up winning that bet?"

"Well, believe or not…" Reina said, "... It was actually Izuku-kun."

"Seriously?!" She said surprised, "He didn't even participate in it!"

Floyd added with a smile, "That was the surprising part."

"Seriously?" Katsuki said, "You got Deku to get in on a bet?"

Floyd had replied, "Yeah Piss Head. Now would you wish you wanna come to my reunions now?"

" **WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT!?** " He yelled,

"Your loss, Baby" Floyd said with a shrug.

" **DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!** " Katsuki shouted.

"Guys, we already got scolded at by Recovery Girl." Reina said, "Don't give her a reason to actually kill us."

Floyd couldn't help but shiever at this, "Oh yeah."

Just as this was said, the door to the office opened making them jump. Though they immediately calmed down when they saw that it had just been Izuku, who looked to be in pain and two of his fingers were a dark purplish color.

"Izuku-kun?" Reina said, "You're done with your match?"

"Ye-yeah." Izuku replied, "I'm glad to see you're doing alright."

Floyd soon noticed his hand, "Holy shit, dude! Your hand-!"

"Right…" Izuku said nervously, "... That was from earlier…"

"Well, sorry to say but Recovery Girl stepped out." Kururizu said to Izuku, "But I think she'll be back if you wait a few minutes."

"What in the world happened out there?" Reina asked with worry.

Izuku was about to reply before he took note of Katsuki and Kuriruzu who had still been in the room. He simply replied, "I'll tell you guys later, I don't mind waiting for Recovery Girl though."

"How did you do?" Reina asked, "You didn't lose, did you?

Izuku shook his head as he took a seat on one of the empty beds; Reina and Floyd's expression brightened when they drew their own conclusion.

"Thank God! You gave us the willies!" Floyd said with a sigh.

"That's amazing!" Reina soon said, "Congrats on the win Izuku-kun!"

"Tha-thanks!" Izuku said turning red, "I honestly didn't think I would pull it off."

"I still wish I could've seen it though." Reina said with a sad look.

"No don't say that!" Izuku told her, "You gave it your all in your first match, so you needed your rest! Don't worry about it!"

Floyd soon smiled as he said while he put his arm around Izuku, "Yeah man, Take a chill pill!"

Katsuki soon growled a little before he got up from the chair stomping out of the door. "Katsuki-kun?" Reina said, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom!" He practically shouted before he went down the hall, leaving the four of them stunned. Reina couldn't help but pout, "Don't tell me he's mad again…"

"Maybe he's constipated?" Floyd asked.

" **I HEARD THAT, HALF BREED!** " Katsuki shouted from down the hall.

"Yep constipated." Floyd said.

Floyd was suddenly struck in the head by some blunt object which turned out to be a shoe. Katsuki had apparently thrown it.

" **AH! FLOYD-SAN!** " Izuku exclaimed.

"How did he even throw that from where he was!?" Reina couldn't help but yell.

Floyd shouted as a bump started to form on his head, " **HEY ASSHOLE! CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE?!** "

" **NOT IF IT'S ONE OF YOURS!** " Katsuki had been heard yelling.

" **EAT SHIT, PISS HEAD!** " Floyd replied as he flipped him off.

Another shoe was soon seen flying, hitting Floyd square in the face. " **HOW DID HE EVEN DO THAT!?** " Reina, Izuku and Kuriruzu exclaimed.

" **OH THAT'S IT!, YOUR LIFE WILL END 30 MINS FROM NOW!** " Floyd shouted as he began to draw up a weapon.

"Say shouldn't you prepare for your next match, Aihara?" Kurizuru asked.

Floyd stopped midway as he said "Shit you're right! Get well soon Reina-chan! Izuku, Please take care of yourself! **KATSUKI, I HOPE YOU DROWN IN THAT TOILET!** And Mahi..." He gave her an awkward look for a moment before he gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Well good chat… **BYE!** " With that said Floyd jumped out of the window. Kuriruzu jumped at this while Reina and Izuku just didn't look surprised.

"Oh My God! Is He okay?!" Kuriruzu asked.

"Oh, yeah he's fine." Izuku replied, "He does that sort of thing sometimes."

"But shouldn't you check to make sure!?" Kuriruzu said.

"Normally we would but-" Reina started to say.

Just before she could finish her sentence, a familiar voice had been heard yelling just outside of the building, " **THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YA, SHRIMP?! YOU'RE NO RYO SAEBA YA KNOW?! COME ON, YOU'RE GETTING A QUICK PATCH UP FROM RECOVERY GIRL!"**

Floyd soon yelled, " **HELL NO! I'M FINE!** "

"-It normally fixes itself." Reina soon finished as Kuriruzu had still been in shock.

Lena's head soon peeked up from the window making Kuriruzu jump again; once again Izuku and Reina didn't have a reaction to this, which honestly surprised her.

"Sorry about my little brother's stupidity." Lena told them.

"It's okay Lena-san, we're used to it by now." Izuku reassured her.

"We're just sorry he jumped out the window again." Reina added.

"Wait! You know her too?!" Kuriruzu asked, "I thought it was just a teacher thing! Also isn't this five stories up?!"

Lena merely smirked as she gave a wink, "Don't worry about it! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta round up this boy before he bleeds out."

" **BLEEDS OUT?!** " Kuriruzu exclaimed

Floyd had yelled again, " **I'M FINE!** I'm just smelling numbers right now!"

"Oh Crap Cakes." Lena said, "Better handle the little sibling." She jumped down restrained Floyd this time in a material Reina automatically knew.

" _I'm not gonna ask why she took some of Shota's stuff..._ " Reina thought to herself.

"Man, That Aihara sure is a wild one...Guess I had him all wrong..Well most of it." Kurizuru said "Say how did you guys meet?"

Reina and Izuku looked to one another exchanging in a smiles before they turned back to her..

"Well, that's sort of a funny story…" Reina began.

* * *

- _ **Sometime Ago, Aldera Junior High; Class 2-2**_ -

 _Floyd Norman Aihara was really nervous about today. Not only did he recently move from America, but starting today he was going to be attending a foreign school with new faces, and people with one of a kind Quirks. Honestly he wasn't sure how his new classmates would react._

 _Floyd took a deep breath as he slapped himself in the face, "Okay champ! It's showtime!"_

" _Come in." He soon heard the teacher say within the room._

 _Just like that Floyd stepped into the class after sliding the door open. He stepped to the front of the classroom, and already people were looking to him. Though he didn't know why, but out of everyone there, three people stood out to him._

 _One was a young boy with spiky blonde hair and piercing red eyes, who had his feet on the table just near the back of the row. Their eyes met, as the boy with red eyes gave what looked to be a confident smirk after giving him a glance._

 _Floyd couldn't help but have a thought, "Huh, that dude is smiling to me? Maybe he wants to be friends or something?"_

 _The second was a young boy with curly green hair with green eyes, he gave him a curious look in his direction who had sat in the middle; a notebook was out in front of him, though it didn't look to be class notes._

 _Floyd gave a small smile to the young boy as he once more had a thought, "And this one looks like the smart ones. If I have to guess he's studying my appearance and probably has a guess of my Quirk. Then again I am the Son the famous pro-hero duo in America."_

 _Finally, the third was a girl, almost immediately his face turned a little red at the sight of her. The girl had an odd eye color of red and purple, while her hair was of aqua green and purple that was tied back into a ponytail sitting next to the boy with green hair. She didn't express anything on her face, though he saw in her eyes she gave him a curious look to him too, as her chin rested on her hand._

 _Floyd gulped at the sight of the girl, just as the teacher started to introduce him to the class, "_ _ **SWEET CHRISTMAS! SHE'S HOT!**_ " _He could've sworn in that moment his heart skipped a beat. He didn't even realize that the teacher was talking to him._

" _Aihara-san?"_

" _Oh sorry!" He said before he gave a salute "Yo, my name is Floyd Norman Aihara! I'm a foreign exchange student from America! Nice to meet ya!"_

 _Soon enough there was chatter among the students; Floyd's ears picked it up._

" _Aihara? Like Joesephine and Joji Aihara?"_

" _That famous duo from America? No way!"_

" _What are they doing in Japan?"_

" _Shouldn't he be in an elite Middle school rather than this cesspool?"_

" _Does that mean they're poor?"_

" _With the salary they make! I'd doubt it!"_

 _Floyd soon noticed the girl and the boy with green hair exchanging in conversations; He saw the boy's eyes brightened, while the girl gave him a warm smile. Floyd watched the two of them as he thought to himself, "Wow, those two already like me."_

 _He noticed the boy with red eyes as he saw him chuckle to himself. Floyd gave a look as he tilted his head a little, "Eh? He's laughing? Why? Was it because of that Dragon Ball reference? Damn it! I knew I should have used that intro Joseph Joestar used in Part 2 of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or maybe Monkey D. Luffy's."_

" _You can go ahead and take a seat." The teacher said, "Just behind Bakugou over there."_

 _Floyd looked over to where the teacher pointed, to the boy with red eyes, noticing that there was an empty seat, "Oh him, I'm sure it won't be a problem." He said to the teacher. Floyd took his bag and proceeded to get to his seat. Right when he was within reach, the boy with red eyes suddenly put his foot in front of him causing him to nearly fall on his face, though luckily he managed to steady himself. Floyd looked to him shocked as he gave him an innocent look._

" _Sorry." He said tauntingly as he shrugged, "My foot slipped."_

 _A couple of students snickered at the look on Floyd's face._

 _Floyd gave him a glare, as he had a thought "Oh, he's one of those dudes huh? Better reply with my infamous remarks."_

 _Right before he could, the girl soon spoke up. "Bakugou-kun." She said to him making him look to her, "Don't be rude to him just because he's an exchange student, okay?"_

 _Floyd noticed the boy get a bit choked up as he struggled to reply. Though he was just as surprised when he turned his gaze out the window. The girl bowed to him apologetically, "Sorry about him Aihara-kun." She said, "He's like that with everyone."_

" _Oh it's fine!" Floyd reassured her with a smile, "And please call me Floyd! I'm not used to people calling me by my last name!"_

 _The teacher cleared his throat, "Aihara-san! We don't have all day."_

 _Floyd realized he was still standing as he quickly bowed to the teacher, "_ _ **OH SORRY ABOUT THAT!**_ " _Most of the students chuckled, and once more there was chatter._

 _ **(Music: Diamond is Unbreakable -Stand Activated- Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable Vol 2.)**_

" _Looks like Bakugou's got new prey."_

" _Not even the Pro-duo's son can handle him!"_

" _Yeah! Did you see that greeting? What is he, Goku? And what's with that hair?"_

 _Floyd stopped midway as he spoke "Excuse me…. What the hell did you say about my hair?" He gave a face which was both a smile and a pissed off look at the same time._

" _Holy crap! Did we unlock the beast?_

" _Are all Americans like this?!"_

" _More importantly was that a Jojo Reference?!"_

" _Forget that! It looks like a Bakugou 2.0!"_

" _As for you.." Floyd said turning to Bakugo. "Do that again and I'll end your life, got it Bub?!"_

 _Bakugou merely smirked and chuckled, "Oh I'm gonna have fun with you, ya damn Inkhead."_

 _Floyd looked to him, surprised by that sort of nickname as some of the students snickered again, "_ _ **INKHEAD?!**_ "

 _Floyd's fingers began to shift from regular fingers to pens and pencils as he launched himself at Bakugou. "_ _ **OKAY BUB! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE F***ING DEAD!**_ "

 _Floyd soon jumped when he saw sparks emit from his hand; it soon started to smoke, "You sure you want to play that game with me, extra?"_

 _Floyd gave a thought as he saw his hands spark a little more, "Holy crap! He can create an explosion?!"_

" _ **AIHARA, BAKUGOU!**_ " _The teacher yelled, "You know better than to activate your Quirks here! Please restrain yourselves!"_

 _Bakugou clicked his tongue as he deactivated his Quirk, turning in his seat, "Sorry teach."_

 _Floyd nearly gave a smirk as he deactivated his quirk and sat down before saying in a sing song voice. "Serves. You. Right. Piss Head~"_

 _Bakugo's eye began to twitch while the class just shook._

" _ **HOLY CRAP!**_ _He just stood up to Bakugou?!"_

" _He's crazy!"_

" _No one's ever done that before!"_

" _Man! That Aihara dude signed up for his death wish!"_

" _You're dead Inkhead." Bakugou mumbled as class began._

 _Floyd merely stuck his tongue as he whispered back, "Likewise, Piss Head"_

 _(Music ends)_

 _Soon enough the whole class found themselves outdoors since it had been PE. All of the students did their own stretches and warm ups. Floyd looked around as he did his arm stretches, noticing the girl and green haired boy helping each other out with warm-ups. Well more specifically the green haired boy was helping the girl out with stretches._

 _Floyd couldn't help but gulp at the sight of the girl, as she chatted with her partner; He soon approached them clearing his throat giving them a wave, "Hey there! Thanks for the save today!"_

" _It's not a problem." The girl replied as she stretched, "I'm just sorry that Bakugou-kun acted that way."_

 _Floyd merely scoffed, "Pfft it's nothing. I dealt with assholes like him back in America."_

" _I'm still surprised you stood up to him." The green haired boy said, "Normally people would be intimidated by Kaa-chan and wouldn't even bother talking back to him."_

" _Well he hasn't met the Son of the Pro-Hero Duo!"_

" _Don't we sound confident?" The girl said after she chuckled before she gave her introduction, "I'm Reina Nouki by the way. This is one of my best friends, Izuku Midoriya."_

" _It's nice to meet you!" The boy named Izuku said with a smile._

 _Floyd gave a laugh as he rubbed underneath his nose, "Nice to meet you too Midoriya and Nouki!"_

 _He soon noticed that Izuku's eyes started to sparkle, "If you don't mind me asking…" Izuku soon started to say, "... About your parents? Is it true that they were both in their high school year when they started to work together as Pro-Heroes, or was it after they graduated college? And is it true that your mom, Calligraphie took on an entire army of Villains that threatened to destroy Coney Island, and that Lead Zeppli assisted the other Pro-Heroes when the Empire State Building caught on fire, or how about the time-"_

 _Floyd couldn't help but sweat nervously as Izuku continued on. Reina merely waved it off as she said casually, "Sorry… He's a_ _ **BIG**_ _fan of Heroes."_

" _It's cool!" Floyd chuckled "I don't mind at all!" He soon turned back Izuku, "To answer your question Midoriya, it was after College, yes, yes and fun fact, they both saved the President from an assassination attempt in Astoria Park!."_

 _Izuku's eyes sparkled even more at this, "That's so cool!"_

 _Floyd said to him with a smile, "There's more where that came from!"_

" _Students, gather around please!" The teacher soon said._

 _The class quickly got together as they soon found themselves standing in front of the race track. The teacher soon explained to them, "Today, we're going to be testing your agility. In pairs you will each run around the track. It will be 100ms per student, so I better not hear any complaining." He held up a clipboard, "When I call your name, please come up to the starting line."_

 _The teacher soon called out the first name, "Floyd Aihara!"_

" _Okay! Here I come!" Floyd said as he went to the starting line, "Rougher than the rest of em!"_

" _Reina Nouki!" The teacher soon called out._

 _Reina soon stepped forward towards the starting line as she stretched her arms and legs. She said to Floyd with a smirk, "Better not go easy on me."_

 _Floyd chuckled as he said, "That should be my line!"_

" _On your marks…" The Teacher soon said, holding a stopwatch and a blank gun. The two of them got themselves in ready positions._

" _Set."_

 _They held their heads forward._

" _ **GO!**_ "

 _The teacher fired a shot, and the two of them started to run towards the finish line. Floyd had managed to get a head start as he dashed ahead of Reina. Floyd had the biggest grin on his face as he had been ahead of her._

" _Aw man! This feels so great!" Floyd couldn't help but think in his head, "I'm racing with that same girl!_ _ **OH CAN THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?!**_ "

 _Just as they were halfway on the track, he had been just surprised as ever, when Reina suddenly ran past him with her head held high. He had just been left speechless at this just as Reina crossed the finish line._

" _Bruh… What just happened?" Floyd asked himself as he started to slow down._

 _When Reina crossed the finish line, the teacher pressed the button on his stopwatch, and looked to the time. His eyes widened slightly at the numbers._

" _Well done Nouki-san!" The teacher praised, "You've achieved a new record!"_

 _Reina smiled as she bowed to him, "Thank you sensei."_

 _Floyd's jaw practically dropped to the ground, as he watched Reina high five Izuku. He couldn't help but stomp over to her, "_ _ **HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!**_ "

 _Reina jumped at his sudden tone, "Um… What?"_

 _Floyd soon yelled as he practically yelled in her face, "_ _ **YOU HEARD ME! WHAT WAS THAT SPEED?! WAS THAT YOUR QUIRK?!**_ "

" _You do know that Quirks are prohibited on school grounds ri-" Reina started to say before she had gotten cut off by Floyd, "_ _ **NICE TRY BUT YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!"**_

" _What are you talking about?!" Reina said, as she backed up from him._

" _ **I WANT A REMATCH!"**_ _Floyd yelled as he was up in her face._

 _Reina froze up, and Floyd failed to notice her body started to shake a little, "Co-Could you back up please?"_

 _Floyd yelled again,_ " _ **NAH FAM! SQUARE UP!"**_

 _Suddenly Floyd found himself being pulled off just by the neck of his shirt, before being thrown roughly onto the ground. Turns out it had been Katsuki who looked to have an angry smile on his face._

" _What do you think_ _ **YOUR**_ _doing you half breed bastard!?" Katsuki said still with a smile._

" _Oh! Don't you start, you trigger happy piss head!" Floyd shouted as he got back up._

 _Katsuki grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, "What was that Inkhead!?" He said as his hands started to smoke, "I dare you to say that again!"_

" _What? Trigger Happy Piss Head?" Floyd sneered with a smile._

" _Bakugou-kun don't!" Reina yelled as she gently took his arm, "He wasn't trying to hurt me I swear!"_

" _Really!?" Katsuki yelled to her, though Reina had been calm, "Cause it looked like he wanted to start a fight with ya!"_

 _Floyd quickly retorted, "_ _ **THAT BECAUSE I WAS!**_ "

" _ **YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR IT NOW!**_ " _Katsuki yelled his glare intensifying tenfold._

" _ **I AIN'T AFRAID OF YOU! I DEALT WITH DICKS LIKE YOU IN AMERICA!**_ "

" _ **YEAH!?**_ _**WELL YOU HAVEN'T MET SOMEONE LIKE ME YOU DAMN EXTRA!**_ "

" _ **WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING AN EXTRA?! THIS AIN'T LIKE ANY SUPERHERO SHOW ON THE CW, YA KNOW?!"**_ _Floyd barked_

" _Where did that come from?" Reina wondered aloud._

" _Kaa-chan, stop!" Izuku exclaimed getting between them, "You'll get in trouble!"_

" _ **SHUT UP, YOU DAMN NERD!**_ " _He yelled making Izuku shrink._

 _Floyd gasped at this, "_ _ **HEY!**_ " _He yelled, "Leave Midoriya out of this! This is between you and me!"_

 _The teacher soon stepped in, grabbing a hold of the two of them with the help of his Quirk, forcing Katsuki to let go and Floyd to just freeze up. The teacher soon said to the two of them, "_ _ **THE BOTH OF YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!**_ "

" _Aw crap." Katsuki said in a pissed off tone._

 _Floyd soon begged the teacher, "H-Hey, isn't there a-another… O-option?"_

" _Would you rather have detention?"_

" _Principal's Office sounds good!" Floyd repiled._

 _As the two of them were taken to the principal's office the chatter began among the students._

" _Oh man, Aihara and Bakugou were about to fight!"_

" _Aw! I wanted to see that fight so bad!"_

" _Stupid teacher always ruining the fun!"_

" _That would have been amazing."_

" _Bakugo Vs. Aihara. I would pay to see that match!"_

" _Bet that Aihara would win because of his famous parents."_

" _Nah I bet Bakugou would be the one to take him down."_

" _That's what happens when you mess with Nouki-chan AKA Bakugou's girl."_

" _Maybe Aihara secretly likes her?"_

" _ **WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!**_ "

 _Izuku soon turned to Reina who had caught her breath. "Are you okay Reina-chan?" He asked worried when he noticed the sweat._

 _Reina gulped before she replied, "Ye-yeah, I'll be just fine." It wasn't long till she had this though in her mind. "Great...As if I had enough enemies to deal with…"_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Later in the Day (Flashback)**_ _-_

 _Both Floyd and Katsuki received a scolding from the principal, and stuck them both with cleaning duty for the next two weeks. Of course they had also called Floyd's parents and they weren't really too happy that Floyd got in trouble on the first day of classes._

" _This sucks…" Floyd pouted, "I bet I ain't gonna get that Nintendo Switch for my birthday after this..More importantly I'm stuck on cleaning duty for two weeks with Sasuke Uchiha..." Floyd let out a groan, "So much for the Cross Dimension Crew Binge-a-Thon I was gonna do when I get home, I heard the japanese sub is more crazy than the english du-huh?.."_

 _Floyd soon took notice of someone familiar just down the hall, talking with Katsuki. It was Reina, who gave him a worried looked to him, as he was talking to her._

" _Hey isn't that.." Floyd asked before his look turned into a glare, "So they're in the kahoots huh?"_

 _Reina soon noticed him looking and he saw her expression turn into a fearful expression to him. Katsuki noticed Floyd too, and ended whatever conversation they had; She turned and went down the hall._

" _I knew it, this is the school's own Bonnie and Clyde" Floyd said to himself. "I knew i should have been careful when meeting them."_

" _Hey!" Katsuki said getting his attention as he walked towards him, "You got lucky today, you damn Inkhead, and you might've been left off the hook. But the next time you even think about going near Nouki, than-" He let out a chuckle, "-Let's just say even the teachers won't be able to save your sorry ass."_

" _Again, I ain't afraid of you like everyone is.." Floyd replied with a look on his face, "I don't know what your relationship with Nouki is. Whether it be a Bonnie and Clyde thing or whatever. But the way you spoke to Midoriya is not cool. The next time you bully him again, Im finna kick your ass to the ground, ninja." Floyd gave a smirk, "As I say to people in America.."_

 _Katsuki chuckled again as he went to take his leave, "The little nerd Deku deserves it. After all, he's a Quirkless fry."_

 _Floyd had been put into shock he disappeared just down the hall. He clenched his first. "So he even picks on people that have no Quirks? Man, He's worse than the guys i met in America...He's scum! I'll have to be careful from here on...and as for Midoriya...I'll try to help him..anyway i can!"_

 _Eventually Floyd had started to make his way home, not looking forward to the punishment that was in store for him. His whole body shook and quivered at the thought of his sister and mother. "On another note… How am I gonna die today…?"_

 _Floyd thought of the scenario in his head with his mother, as his whole body shook, "Maybe she'll shot me straight out of the atmosphere!"_

 _He than thought of Lena as in his head she had been staring daggers, "Oh Crap...It's even worse! Maybe Lena will use that Black Hole Laser attack from Smash!"_

 _Floyd even thought of the two of them teaming up_

" _Or even, the Both of gonna use the Sister-Daughter Kamehameha Wave!"_

 _Floyd turned as he said "Maybe I should be homeless for a day! They never notice i'm home."_

 _Just as Floyd was about to walk back, he froze up when he saw two familiar people in the distance. It was Izuku and Reina._

 _He let out a squeak as he quickly hid in the bushes nearby as he soon noticed the two of them getting closer._

" _ **OH CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! THIS IS BAD!**_ _Not only Midoriya is there but Nouki too! Wait Nouki...Isn't she That Piss Head's Bonnie?! Is she using Midoriya?" Floyd asked as he started to sweat Ink._

 _Soon enough they were close enough in earshot._

" _...You sure your mom doesn't mind me staying for a couple of days?" Reina asked Izuku._

" _Of course not!" Izuku said, his voice sounding cheerful, "My mom really likes having you over! It hasn't been lively since… You know… Kaa-chan."_

" _I know, but you shouldn't give up on him. Like I said, he's just complicated. Than again you would know better than that."_

" _Eh?" Floyd asked. "Asking her to stay? Did something happen to her parents? And as for Bakugou of course he's complicated."_

" _I really appreciate this Izuku-kun." He heard, "You know how busy a Pro-Hero can get."_

 _Izuku laughed, "Yeah, ain't that the truth? By the way, I've been meaning to ask… What do you think of the exchange student… Aihara-san?"_

 _Floyd flinched at this "_ _ **OH POOP!**_ " _He started sweating more ink as he was nervous._

 _Reina sighed as she shrugged, "For one thing he's not really good at first impressions, and… Has a bit of a temper, reminds me of someone I know."_

" _ **OH SCREW YOU!**_ " _Floyd thought to himself._

" _But…" She started to say, "... Even so… There's just something about him that makes him… Different from the other jerks in class. I can't exactly put my finger on it… You know what I mean right Izuku-kun?"_

" _I think." Izuku replied, "It doesn't really help that he doesn't like you all that much."_

 _Reina laughed a little, "Yeah… It's a shame though. I was hoping I could become good friends with him…"_

 _Floyd's jaw dropped slightly at this as he noticed Reina had been giving a sad smile on her face. Izuku gave her a comforting pat on the arm before they went further down the road. Floyd let out a sigh._

" _Tch, Floyd you jerk.." He said to himself as he hit himself in the head, "Way to make a girl sad man.." He ruffled his own hair as he gave it some thought, "Alright! I gotta make a fresh start with her tomorrow!"_

" _ **HEY YOU!"**_

 _Floyd jumped and looked when he saw the owner of the property come just outside. He looked really angry at him, "_ _ **WHAT ARE DOING TO MY BUSH?!**_ "

 _Floyd soon noticed why the man was so mad; his green bush was now all black. Floyd quickly tried to explain himself, "Oh hehe My Bad."_

" _ **GET OFF OF MY LAWN!"**_ _The man yelled before he started to throw his trash at him. Floyd let out a scream as he started to dodge._

" _ **SORRY!**_ " _He yelled as he dashed down the street._

* * *

 _-_ _ **Present; Sports Festival**_ _-_

The crowd had been going insane at the current fight that had been going on. It had been between Floyd and Gio, and the fight looked to be like something out of a certain video game that everyone knew.

" **GONNA GO FINAL SMASH ON YOUR ASS BRO!** " Gio yelled as he charged at Floyd.

Floyd yelled with a smile as he drew up a hammer, " **NOT IF I CAN GETCHA WITH THIS HAMMER FIRST!** "

" **SQUARE UP BRO!** " Gio shouted.

Floyd began spinning like top with the Hammer as he shouted. " **HERE I COME!** "

Gio went to throw an attack. He threw his fist towards Floyd as fire started emit from his hand.

" **FALCON PUNCH!** " He yelled as he did this.

Floyd quickly ditched the hammer and drew up what look to be a whip. Floyd had a smile on his face as he yelled, " **BEGONE! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!** "

"Wait wha-" Gio started to say before the whip wrapped around him. Gio looked up to Floyd as he had an evil smile on his face.

"Meep." He said.

Floyd soon yelled again, " **AND UP YA GO! INK WHIP SCRAMBLE!** "

With the whip Floyd began trashing Gio like a ragdoll a couple of times before he sent Gio flying out of the ring. " **SORRY GIO! BUT THIS ONE IS MINE!** " Floyd yelled as he raised his fist in the air just as Gio face planted onto the floor.

The whole crowd cheered at Floyd's victory

"Gioco Terebi is out of bounds!" Nemuri announced, "The winner of the second match is Floyd Aihara!" Floyd waved to the people as they cheered for him and some even went as so far as to chanting his name.

" **YEAH! YOU GO AIHARA!** "

" **WAY TO WIN!** "

" **I LOVE YOU FLOYD!** "

" **MARRY ME!** "

"Hehe, easy one at at time.." Floyd said trying to calm down the crowd.

" **HAVE MY BABIES!** "

Floyd sort of flinched at this as he looked in the direction of the voice as he couldn't help but make a disgusted look. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.."

"Man… Aihara is sure popular with the ladies huh?" Mineta said from where he sat, having what looked to be an amused look on his face.

"Well, considering his parents came from America, it makes sense-ribbit" Tsuyu said.

Mina had said with an angry pout, ".. He looks like he's having a good time."

"Looks like someone is jealous.." Kyoka said.

Mina shouted as her face had been red, " **I'M NOT JEALOUS!** "

"Why are blushing then?" Toru teased.

"Meep!" Was all Mina could say as she covered her mouth.

"I never knew Ashido was into those type of guys!" Denki chuckled.

Mineta said to him "Well...He also likes Reina too so-" Before he could speak Mineta covers his mouth realizing what he just did. The boys looked to him surprised.

"Hold the phone…" Eijirou said to him.

"... Aihara likes Reina-chani?!" Sero asked him.

"Uhh..." was all Mineta would say before a thought came to his mind " _Oh crap, Aihara's gonna kill me!"_

The boys exchanged shocked glances before their expressions brightened.

"Oh man!" Denki said, "Reina-chan has two boys fighting over her!"

"Yeah this is definitely like that one manga!" Eijirou said.

"The Human Bomb vs. The Human Inkbrush...what an interesting match.." Sero added.

Kaminari had a thought as he had the biggest grin on his face, "Oh this is great! Think of all the things we can do to the two of them!"

"I personally think Aihara's gonna win considering he has more class than Bakugo." Sero said.

" **LET'S MAKE THIS A BET!** " Eijirou shouted with a bright expression on his face.

Mineta's eyes widened, "What!? No! No bets! No bets!"

"Yeah man! Who will win the heart of Miss Reina Nouki-chan?" Sero said, immediately getting out a whiteboard that was a poll, with drawings of Katsuki and Floyd, "The loose cannon, Katsuki Bakugou or the American Boy Wonder, Floyd Aihara?"

" **ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING RIGHT NOW!?** " Mineta exclaimed.

" **I BET BAKUGOU!** " Eijirou immediately said.

" **NO WAY, AIHARA IS GONNA WIN REINA-CHAN'S HAND!** " Denki shouted.

Mineta couldn't help but panic at this, " **AHH! AIHARA IS DEFINITELY GONNA KILL ME!** "

Floyd had been helping out Gio get to Recovery Girl's office after being thrown off of the stage. "Sucks that I lost but hey, that move was amazing!" Gio said to him with a smile, before groaning, "Ow my ribs."

Floyd gave him a smile before he said, "yeah duder! You ain't that bad yourself!"

"Thanks man, I try my best!" Gio said with a laugh, "Despite me getting beaten, I'm glad I fought with ya! You really are a good opponent!"

"Same to you man." Floyd said, giving him a gentle pat, "I'll see ya later!" Floyd started to make his way down the hall after having dropped Gio off at another nurses station provided. Just as Floyd was making his way to proclaim his victory to a certain girl, he heard his phone start to ring.

"Hello?" He said after getting out from his pocket.

He soon heard a familiar voice on the other line.

" _Hey there Floyd! It's me!_ "

It had been his second grandpa, Malcolm. Floyd's eyes brightened at this, "Grandpa Malcolm!"

" _How you doing there kiddo?_ " Malcolm said, " _Just saw your match from where I am right now! I have to say I'm impressed!_ "

Floyd said to his grandfather, "Aww shucks! Thanks! If it hadn't been for one your grappling tips, I would have been done for!"

" _Don't be so modest kiddo!_ " Malcolm said, " _After all you got your mother's fighting spirit in ya!_ "

"Hehe I do don't I?"

" _So how's your love life going my boy? You got a girlfriend yet?_ "

Floyd's face turned red at the thought of a certain odd eye girl. Immediately he started to stammer, "Grandpa! Come on! You know Reina and I are just friends!"

He heard Malcolm scoff at this, " _Oh don't play that game with me! You talk non-stop about that girl in your emails and what not."_

"Grandpa Malcom you embarrassing me!" Floyd said as he turned red.

" _Anyway, gotta head back to work! Good luck Lover Boy!_ " Malcolm said with a chuckle, " _Remember to use your charms!"_

With that he hung up. Floyd couldn't help but sigh "I have a weird family.."

"Tell me about it, Inkhead."

Floyd jumped when he heard a familiar voice behind him; he saw it had been Katsuki who had his hands in his pockets and slouching slightly. " **WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT I SAID DROWN IN THE CRAPPER!** " Floyd shouted.

"Seriously?" Katsuki said, "I was just on my way back until I ran your sorry ass."

Floyd's eyebrow twitched at this, "Maybe I should do the job myself huh?"

Katsuki merely flipped him off at this before he asked, "Was that your other grandpa on the phone just now?"

"Hmm? Yeah why?" Floyd asked.

"I could hear him from a mile away, despite him being on the phone." He replied, "Was he trying to give ya the quote on quote flirting advice?"

Floyd slouched slightly at this, "Jeez what are ya, the NSA?"

"Well I'm right am I?"

Floyd gave another sigh as he replied "Yeah.."

He scoffed as he started to walk by him, "Well it's not like that flirting is gonna do you any good. Like I told you, I'm not gonna just hand over Reina to ya. If I see ya down the line, you had better have your ass prepared for a beating." His eyes locked onto Floyd's as he smiled, "And if you decide not to go all out, let's just say your sister and ma are gonna be the least of your worries."

Floyd merely smirked as he wiped his nose with his thumb, "That's funny. I was just gonna say the same thing to ya, Piss for brains. It's like you're reading my mind. You sure you don't have another quirk?"

"Like I'd tell you that." Katsuki said with a laugh, he soon made his way down the hall, "Be prepared to lose you half breeded loser!"

"Likewise Blondie!" Floyd replied as he flipped him back.

Katsuki merely flipped him off back as he went down the hall towards the waiting area. Floyd smiled as he turned making his way back towards the nurses office where Reina and Izuku had been. As soon as he arrived he kicked down the door, startling those that had been in the room.

He had said with the biggest smile on his face, "Hey guys! You wouldn't believe what happened today!"

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	16. Chapter 13: Floyd Aihara Origin PT2

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

- _ **Sometime Ago; Aldera Junior High**_ -

 _Floyd didn't know how, but he survived an ordeal with his family and he had gone back to the school the next day. He wasn't surprised when he heard chatter about him again, mostly about him picking a fight with his classmate Katsuki Bakugou. It's not like he minded that sort of thing since he was used to people talking about him behind his back; it was not like he let that kind of thing bother him at all. What did bother him though was his other classmate Reina, and how he had gotten off the wrong foot._

 _Everytime he went to talk to her now she sort of went the other way. He tried over and over again but it only ended up being more awkward for him as he had gotten odd looks from other students when he went to go apologize. Though nevertheless he tried again and again. This sort of thing went on for the three weeks he had been there._

 _Floyd couldn't help but groan as he stuffed his face in the table of the cafeteria, having gone through another failed attempt to try and talk to her again._

 _He said to himself aloud, "_ _ **THIS SUUUUCCCKKKKSSSSSS!**_ _What a day I'm having..." Floyd banged on his table a couple of times before he took out his sketchbook, drawing a quick sketch. He thought aloud again, "What a way to start off the school year.. First I got myself involved with Blonde Hiel then I found out that Nouki girl ain't so bad." He slapped himself in the face as he said "Damn it, Floyd! This is no time for you to feel sorry for yourself! You have to go in there and apologize! But how am I supposed to do that if she keeps running away from me.."_

 _Floyd soon jumped when he heard the sound of someone getting thrown across the table; when he picked up his head, he saw that it had been a third year student who had a bruise on his face. Groaning slightly as he tried to sit himself back up. Floyd saw Reina stepping towards him, as she looked to be equipped with brass knuckles._

" _Would you care to repeat that you son of a bitch?" Reina said with an angry smile on her face._

 _The third year managed to scramble up off the floor as he shouted, "Damn it!_ _ **WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DEFENDING A LOSER LIKE MIDORIYA!?**_ "

" _That answer is simple." Reina said as she brushed her brass knuckles together, "I hate bullies. And you're in that category. Now… Want to be taught a lesson in how to respect people?"_

 _Floyd's jaws dropped when he saw the insignia on the brass knuckles she had. They had belonged to the Pro Hero known as the Fourth Kind. His eyes sparkled at this as he thought to himself, "No way! That's Fourth Kinds brand?! How did she get those?"_

 _The third year student growled and he went to throw a punch at her as he yelled, "_ _ **YOU BITCH! TAKE THIS!**_ "

 _Reina immediately went to counter; she ducked and gave him an uppercut making him stumble in the trash can, taking everyone by surprise, and Floyd was still awestruck by this as he basically rolled. "Now stay in there and think about what you did." Reina said as she brushed her hands before she put away her brass knuckles; she made her way back to Izuku's table as Floyd's eyes practically sparkled by what had just happened._

 _He soon had a thought in his head, "Dude...this chick is more than hot...she's amazing!"_

 _Though Floyd seemed to notice something she didn't see. He saw the third year get himself out of the trash can and grabbed the fire extinguisher that had been nearby. "_ _ **YOU DAMN LITTLE BITCH!**_ " _He yelled getting her attention as he went to throw it "_ _ **I OUGHTA TEACH YOU A LESSON!**_ "

" _ **REINA-CHAN! WATCH OUT!**_ " _Izuku exclaimed._

 _Floyd quickly said as he got up from his seat and pulled out his sketchbook, "_ _ **OH MAN! DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS?!**_ "

 _He took out what looks to be a baseball bat from his sketchbook as he shouted "_ _ **SSSSMMMMMAAAAASSSSHHHH!**_ "

 _He managed to hit the extinguisher away and it flew towards the third year. The third ducked and the fire extinguisher hit the pillar and went flying towards him, giving Floyd no time to react._

 _Floyd exclaimed, "Oh doodoo!"_

 _It hadn't been long before Floyd found himself being shoved to the floor suddenly. He heard someone cry out in agony as whoever it had been fell right onto the floor, knocking over a couple of chairs in the process. When Floyd sat himself up, his eyes widened when he saw who it had been._

 _It was Reina; she was in pain as she had been clutching her shoulder._

 _Floyd quickly scrambled off of the floor and ran to her as the students began to crowd around them. He exclaimed as he was at her side, "Nouki! Hey! Say something!"_

" _Reina-chan!" Izuku exclaimed as he was at her side too._

 _Just as the crowd formed, Floyd soon saw Katsuki practically shoving everyone out of the way going towards her. "Nouki! Nouki!" He said as he did this, he turned to Izuku and Floyd, "What the hell happened!?"_

 _Just when Floyd was about to explain he noticed some of the students started to take out their phones and take videos and pictures. "_ _ **HEY!**_ " _Katsuki shouted to the crowd, "_ _ **WHAT DO YOU EXTRAS THINK YOU'RE DOING!?**_ "

 _One of the students replied "Duh, what's it look like?"_

 _Another had added, "Think of the kind of views this will get!"_

 _Floyd couldn't help but yell as he quickly drew up a hose filled with ink, "Oi paparazzi! No photos and Videos allowed!_ _ **SCRAM!**_ "

" _ **WHY DON'T YOU EXTRAS MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL AND CALL A DOCTOR!?**_ " _Katsuki shouted as his hands started to spark._

 _Another student soon retorted, "Why should we?"_

" _ **SERIOUSLY!? WHAT'S WITH YALL AND JUST RECORDING INCIDENTS AND UPLOADING THEM TO WORLDSTAR INSTEAD OF CALLING 911?!**_ " _Floyd added._

" _Aihara-san, Kaa-chan don't!" Izuku said, as he went to hold them back, "You guys are going to get in trouble again if you use your Quirks!"_

" _ **QUIET YOU DAMN NERD!"**_ _Katsuki yelled._

" _ **HEY! HE WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU ASS!**_ " _Floyd barked defending Izuku._

" _What in the world is going on here!?"_

 _The group of students turned and saw the principal and some other teachers approaching the crowd. It hadn't been long before he noticed Reina on the floor as she still had been in agony. "Can anyone tell me what the hell happened here?" The Principal asked as the teachers went to tend to Reina._

 _Floyd went to explain, "Yeah teach, one of the-"_

 _Though the third year had been quick to cut him off, "-It's the American's fault!_

" _Huh?" Floyd asked, "Excuse you?"_

" _I was just trying to make friends with him and he lashed out!" The third year said, "He grabbed the fire extinguisher and it ended up hitting Nouki here!"_

 _Floyd's jaw dropped at this and most of the students gasped. The Principal looked to him with a raised eyebrow, "Is that true Aihara-san?"_

" _ **HEY! THAT'S A LIE!**_ " _Floyd shouted, "_ _ **I DIDN'T DO IT-**_ "

" _Aihara-san." The Principal said cutting him off, "I don't know how school policies in America work, but we have a strict rule when a student here is injured, because of someone's quirk. This kind of thing will result in expulsion."_

 _Floyd was starting to stammer at this point, "But I-I-I-I-"_

" _Wait! He's telling the truth!"_

 _The Principal and Floyd turned to Izuku who had his hand raised. "What was that Midoriya-san?" The Principal asked._

" _Ai-" Izuku said before gulping pointing to the third year, "Aihara-san is telling the truth. He started a fight with Reina-chan and he threw the fire extinguisher at her. Aihara-san was only trying to help, but when it flew towards him, she ended up taking the hit."_

 _Floyd looked to Izuku in awe as he was just surprised. "Is that true Aihara-san?" The Principal asked as he turned back to him._

 _With a deep breath Floyd nodded his head before responding, "Every word of it."_

" _Wa-Wait! Don't listen to the Quirkless boy!" The Third Year said as he started to sweat, "He doesn't know what he's-!"_

 _The Principal cut him off, "_ _ **THAT'S ENOUGH!**_ _It looks to me we know who's guilty in this matter."_

" _You can't be serious!" The third year said, "You're gonna just believe them!?"_

" _With your attitude..yes." The Principal replied, "Now all of you, stop taking photos! For God's sake, you're better than this! Instead of doing that call an ambulance!"_

 _The students looked nervous as one of them started to dial 911. Floyd watched as Katsuki helped her off of the floor, and the teachers helped push away the crowd as they took her to the nurse's office. As the crowd of students began to disperse, he approached Izuku who had been gather Reina's stuff. "Hey Midoriya..thanks for defending me. Honestly I didn't know what to say."_

" _Oh well-" Izuku said suddenly looking embarrassed, "-It's no big deal! I just didn't want you to get in trouble again!"_

" _Heh, your so bad after all, you and Nouki I mean… I can't say the same for Piss for brains there.." Floyd said with a smile._

" _You mean Kaa-chan?" He said, "Yeah… He can be like that with everyone. Sorry that he's always giving you a hard time."_

" _Like I said before, I dealt with punks like him back in America. So it's cool" Floyd replied. "Say wanna head over to my place after school?"_

" _Sure!" Izuku said, "Oh, but I better go make sure Reina-chan's okay first."_

" _How about I come with ya?" Floyd asked. "I do wanna thank her by getting me out of that pickle."_

 _Izuku gave him a smile as he replied, "I think Reina-chan would like that."_

 _With that being said, the two of them went towards the nurses office where Reina currently had been._

* * *

 _-_ _ **Present**_ _;_ _ **Sports Festival, Recovery Girl's Office**_ -

After Floyd gloated about his victory to two of his best friends, Kuriruzu went to take her leave as to rejoin her classmates. Seeing as how they were alone Izuku had decided to tell the two of them exactly how he won the match between him and Shinso. Needless to say the two of them were surprised as he told them exactly how it had happened.

"You had a vision?" Reina said surprised, "Like an actual vision while you were under Shinso-san's Quirk?"

"That's basically what happened." Izuku replied.

Floyd said as he had been speechless, "So does that you can see into the future?"

"Wrong vision, Booker Baxter." Reina told him as she slapped his head, "What was it about?"

Izuku soon replied, "There were… Eight people. Actually I'm not sure how many… But, when it felt like my mind was covered in fog from Shinso-san's Quirk, the vision appeared, and the fog seemed to have gone away. In that moment I had been able to move my fingers and snap myself out of it."

"That's insane." Reina said just shocked.

Floyd had added, "just nuts man.."

"That's only half of it." He told them, "One of the people in my vision… _**Looked like All Might**_."

Their jaws practically dropped at this. "You mean to say… That vision you had, was caused by the One For All Quirk?" Reina asked.

"Or rather… The people who had it before?" Floyd asked.

"I… I think so." Izuku replied.

At this the three of them had been silent, as both Reina and Floyd had been taking in the this newfound information.

"If that's the case, we gotta tell All Might-senpai about this." She said as she stood up from the bed, "He might know exactly what it was about!"

Floyd soon said, "Yeah if anyone would know about this it's him."

"Are you sure your okay to walk?" Izuku asked Reina as he saw her walk towards the door.

"What you mean these?" Reina said gesturing to her wounds, "Don't worry about these they're just scratches. Now let's go see if All Might-senpai is around shall we?"

Floyd raised his fist in the air at this as he said, "Yeah let's get going!"

"Ye-yeah!" Izuku said as he raised his fist in the air too.

Thus the three of them started their search, as they began to look down the halls and staircases. Often they would call out for him. Though it seemed like hours before they found themselves slumped over against the wall, as they had been catching their breath.

"Why is this stadium so damn huge!?" Floyd exclaimed.

"I don't know, blame the people that designed this place!" Reina told him.

"Look you guys, we don't have to find All Might right away." Izuku told the two of them, "We can look for him later before our-"

"No, no, it's better that we do this now!" Reina reasoned, "All Might-senpai needs to know about what you saw."

Floyd added, "Yeah man, Better now than later i always say!"

Izuku looked to the two of them as he had been processing what the two of them had been saying. "Well…" He soon said, "When you two put it like that, I guess you're right."

"Exactly!" Floyd said to him as he patted him on the shoulder. "Now ya thinking!"

"Why don't we split up and cover more ground?" Reina suggested. She didn't even give them time to give them to answer as she started to make her way down the stairs, "I'll go check near the player 2 waiting area, you two check the restrooms alright?"

Floyd shouted to Reina, "Wait, we didn't even discuss this!"

"Okay yeah, see you guys later!" She said as she waved, "Text when you find All Might-senpai!"

Thus the two boys were just left speechless as Reina soon disappeared around the corner. "Huh… Reina-chan was surprisingly in a hurry." Izuku couldn't help but say.

Floyd slapped himself in the face as he said, "I'll never get that girl sometimes."

Reina walked down the stairs to where the player waiting rooms had been as she looked around every corner of the hall. "All Might-senpai?" She called out, "All Might-senpai? You're around here right?" She put her hand to her ear expecting him to answer, though all she had gotten was silence.

"Ugh…" Reina groaned, "... Where could he have gone? I should try a bit further down."

Just as Reina was about to go down she suddenly was drawn to the sound of… Laughter? She turned to her right and caught a glimpse of someone familiar just turning the corner; she recognized who it had been when she saw that familiar red hat.

"Hey!"

She ran down the hall, towards where the boy had gone; though the very minute she turned the corner, she found herself in a different area altogether. Instead of the stadium which UA had provided, she instead found herself standing what appeared to be of a bookstore, that sat on the corner of the street.

"What in the…?"

She looked around her and saw the sun beating down on her; the sky above her head having a few clouds. She heard the birds above as well as the sound of cicadas. She turned to look behind her, and saw a couple of more buildings as well as what looked to be a grassy mountain in the distance.

"Where am I?"

She looked above and saw a forest that surround most of where ever she had been as she walked down the empty street. She saw that most of the houses and stores had been empty; not a sound was heard, not even so much as a dog bark within the strange little town. It hadn't been long before she had gotten to the town square, where she found a staircase to a temple. There her eyes laid upon a sign to where the entrance of the shrine had been.

"Shrine of… _**Nakagata**_?"

Reina's eyes widened at the name; she looked around the area again.

"Wait… This place… This town… I've… _**Been here before**_."

When Reina turned back to the shrine, she found the world had suddenly changed color. The sky around her had been covered in what looked to be an eternal twilight. The buildings around her looked as though they were on fire, and some had been covered in ashes and soot. The wind seemed to have picked up and seemed to have grown stronger; crows sat on practically every branch. Their eyes shining in the reflection of the blood red sun.

Her body trembled, and she felt her breaths begin to shorten.

"Wh-what? What's-"

Suddenly she heard the sound of groaning just behind her, as her body soon froze up. She turned and saw a disfigured looking man, sending shivers down her spine as she looked upon his dead, yet burning red eyes. Soon the man spoke, with a voice that she could've sworn belonged to a demon.

" _ **sO… huNGry… nEEd… meAT…**_ "

Reina started to back up from the man as he reached out to her. The man kept on repeating his words to her, and she could've sworn that the air turned cold and colder with every breath he uttered, that is… If he was breathing at all.

She jumped when she felt her back hit something; she turned around fast and soon found herself surrounded by a mob of people. All looking disfigured, some even more so than the man. All of them talking to her all at once. All there voices sounded distorted, yet their voices overlapped and yet… It had been a miracle their words were clear.

" _ **me...AT… sTArvINg…**_ "

" _ **So co...LD… so… co...LD…**_ "

" _ **caN'T liVE wiTHouT MeAT… giVE us… MEat…**_ "

" _ **giVE us SKin… SKin FOr… WArmTH…**_ "

They kept repeating these words as they began to crowd over Reina. She began to sweat as her breathing became more and more short, as if she had been drowning. She had no idea what to do, no idea what to say, no idea how to help them. All she knew was… _**She was afraid**_.

"Please… Someone…"

She hadn't realized that her eyes had changed to gold as the mob crowded her, practically blocking out the sky. She lifted her hand as she was about to-

"Reina?"

She soon jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she soon realized someone had been standing in front of her; her eyes had changed back. She didn't know who it had been until she saw the familiar combination of blue and gray eyes. It had been her classmate Shoto.

"Todoroki-san?" She said surprised.

She looked around and soon realized she was back. Shoto seemed to have noticed the nervous look she had on her face. "Is everything okay?" Shoto asked, "You look a bit pale."

"Huh?" Reina said before she quickly shook her head, "Oh, I'm fine! I was sleepwalking believe it or not! Nothing to worry about!"

Shoto gave her an odd look, while Reina couldn't help but look nervous. "Welp, I better get going!" She quickly said, "See-"

"Hold on." Shoto said calmly though she froze, "I actually wanted to talk to you if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh sure!" Reina said, "What is it?"

They both started to walk down the hall as Shoto soon replied, "It's about Fubuki and my father. Back during the rescue training you said he looked at you differently. What did you mean by that?"

Reina's expression changed slightly before she gave her reply, "That's a bit complicated. But let's just say that my childhood isn't exactly like yours."

"You said that to Fubuki too when she talked to you. What did you mean by that?"

"She told you about that?"

"Of course she did, she's my sister after all. She seemed worried about you after you and her talked. She told me that you had a sad look in your eyes… She said, your eyes are the same as mine."

Reina lightly gasped at what Shoto had explained, surprised that Fubuki had found that out just be taking one look at her. She couldn't help but laugh as it had amused her, though she looked at him with a somewhat sad smile, "... I'm sorry Todoroki-san… I know it was hard for Fubuki-chan to tell me what happened to you and her… But… Please understand, that it's even harder for me to tell others of the kind of things I went through." She noticed the concerned Shoto gave despite his face remaining expressionless; she gave him a smile, "Believe me… I want to tell you, and the others of the kind of things I went through, but… I just haven't found the right words to say."

Shoto was about to say something more but noticed the expression she gave as he had decided not to pry. It wasn't long before he noticed that she had stopped in her tracks as her body had tensed up. Shoto didn't know why at first until she followed where she had been looking.

His expression changed too.

"You're in our way." He said.

It had turned out it was his father standing their against the wall; fire had been attached to his face. He looked to them with piercing cold blue eyes. Reina shrinked at his presence as she struggled to look at him, while Shoto gave him that same look to him.

"You're acting disgracefully Shoto." Enji said, "If you used your power on your left side you would've had an overwhelming victory in the obstacle course and the cavalry battle. Stop this childish rebellion already. You have a duty to surpass All Might. Do you understand?" Enji soon stepped towards him, "You're different from your other siblings, from your sister.

Shoto let out a growl, at this as he glared, "Is that all you can say to me you bastard? I'll win and advance with mom's power. I _**WON'T**_ use your power when I fight."

"Todo-"

Reina let out a gasp when she saw the look in Shoto's eye, she couldn't help but shrink a little. In fact he gave off a familiar aura that she had seen before. It had been the same in the combat exercise with Katsuki when he had a vendetta out for Izuku.

"Todoroki-san?" She said as she reached out to him. He only shook her off harshly before he made his way down the hall towards the stage. Reina couldn't help but have a worried look on her face, before she flinched when she felt Enji's eyes on her.

"Reina." He said making her flinch, "You were lucky in the first round, but don't think for a second that the next match will be handed to you on a silver platter."

Reina struggled to say something, but couldn't get her words out of her mouth, no matter how hard she tried. Before Enji could have a chance to say anything more, she quickly walked down the hall back towards the seating area, forgetting why she came down there in the first place.

* * *

- _ **Sometime Ago**_ -

 _Needless to say, Reina had been sent to the hospital once more. By the time Izuku and Floyd arrived at the nurses office, they were told of this. After they had gotten the address, they headed straight there without question. They had managed to get the room to where they placed her and went in that direction. While they did Floyd had a chance to talk to Izuku more. He really did like what he had to say about the heroes in general and even showed him the notebook that he had always carried with him, well one of many at least. When they arrived they heard commotion coming from the room._

 _When they opened the door, they saw that Reina had been talking on the phone with someone._

" _Yeah,-I know." She said on the phone, as she was fixing up her uniform, "I already told you I'm fi-No I didn't start the fight. I said I'm fine. No! There's no need for you to do that, you gotta job to do remember? I go-I got it, stop being such worrywart." They saw her make a pouty face, "Oh come on! That's going too far even for you!"_

 _She soon noticed Izuku and Floyd at the door; though she was surprise to see Floyd was there. "I gotta go." She said to whoever had been on the phone, "I'll call you later, promise. Double promise-Be careful out there. Okay goodbye."_

 _With that she ended the call, turning to them. "Was that...?" Izuku started to say._

" _... My Guardian?" Reina finished, "Yep. He heard about what happened."_

 _Floyd asked, "Let me guess, he didn't like it?"_

" _You could say that." Reina said, "Despite how worried he was, he told me I was in trouble when he comes back from his mission." She took a deep breath, "Boy am I gonna be in for it…"_

 _Floyd couldn't help but do a double take at this, "Wait, mission?!"_

" _Reina-chan's Guardian is a Pro-Hero." Izuku soon briefly explained, "He's on an undercover mission right now. Has been for the past few weeks actually."_

 _Floyd's jaw dropped as his eyes practically sparkled; he ended up putting his face close to Reina's making her jump in shock, as he started to ask, "The past few weeks?! You never told me your guardian is a pro-hero!"_

 _Though Reina had a somewhat fearful look on her face, she pushed Floyd's face away from hers, making him nearly stumble. "Geez, you ever hear a thing called personal space?" Reina asked, playing with her ponytail a bit._

" _Whoops my bad!" Floyd said as he rubbed the back of his head._

" _What brings you here anyway?" She soon asked, "Was under the impression you didn't like me."_

" _Yeah about that, I felt like we got off on the wrong foot.." Floyd said "Came to not only apologize but to say thank you for saving my life. If it hadn't been for you, Lord knows what could've happen."_

 _Reina shrugged a little, "Eh, it was better me than you, considering that you just got out of detention. Something tells me your parents wouldn't like to hear that you got expelled."_

 _Floyd soon said cheerfully, "Welp, you're not wrong there!"_

" _Oh Reina-chan!" Izuku soon said, "Aihara-san was wondering if we can stop by his house later?"_

" _Seriously?" Reina asked, as she looked to him, "You sure that's a good idea?"_

" _Of course! I mean we are friends now right?" Floyd asked._

 _Reina couldn't help but raise an eyebrow a little; though before she could say anything she found Floyd hooking his arm with hers, and doing the same to Izuku. He soon lead them out the door as he said, "so let's go already! I can't wait to show you my shows!"_

" _But we didn't establish anything!"_

" _Yes we did, and we're going!" Floyd replied._

 _Sure enough, Floyd did drag them to his house, and needless to say when they had arrived they had been very surprise the kind of place he had been living in. The yard had been not to small yet not to large, though his house on the other hand had been another story altogether. The house had been two stories large, and look to have a balcony; it also had a total of two garage doors, with two cars sitting at the front ._

" _Those are sports cars..." Izuku said surprised._

" _... Is one of the steering wheels on the wrong side?" Reina asked._

 _Floyd merely replied, "yep! I can guess who that is.."_

 _They stepped up to the front door; as Floyd got out his keys, he turned to the two, "be warned my family is really weird."_

" _... Believe me, I've met weirder." Reina said to him._

" _Yeah, that's true." Izuku said with a chuckle._

 _Floyd said to the two of them as he started to sweat, "trust me when I say you haven't seen what happens in the family life of the pro hero duo."_

 _With that said, he opened the door. As they started to remove their shoes, Floyd clinched at the sound of his sisters voice._

" _Huh oh it's only you shrimp!" Lena said, as she looked to be holding a carving knife, "Why you home so late?"_

 _Floyd had replied, "Yeah long story"_

 _Lena soon noticed Izuku, as he had just finished removing his shoes. Izuku noticed her staring as he started to become nervous, "Oh-Uh-Hello!" He said as he waved, "My na-name is Izuku Midoriya!"_

 _Lena couldn't help but eye Izuku, before looking to Floyd again. "Floyd… Who is is this sassy lost child?" She asked, taking Izuku back._

 _Floyd couldn't help but yell, "_ _ **HE'S NOT THE SASSY LOST CHILD!**_ " _He pointed to Reina as he said "she is"_

" _I'm sorry, what did you just call-" Reina started to say, before she finally noticed Lena. Instantly her jaw dropped at the sight of Lena, and Lena herself had the same reaction as she dropped the carving knife._

" _ **EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?**_ " _They both screamed as they pointed to each other, making Floyd and Izuku jump._

" _Reina-chan!?" Izuku said confused._

" _ **Y**_ _-_ _ **YOU'RE-!**_ " _Reina exclaimed._

 _Lena had also yelled, "-_ _ **THAT GIRL**_ _-!?"_

 _Floyd looked to them just as confused as Izuku was right now. He couldn't help but ask, "okay what's happening now? Do you two know each other?"_

 _The two didn't seem to have heard Floyd as they both continued to stammer, trying to get there words together. "But you were all-Dark and angsty-!" Reina said to Lena as she flailed her arms a little, "-You had make-up-Make-up covering the zits-!"_

 _Lena soon added as she pointed to Reina, "and y-you used to be small and adorable! Now you're -" Lena tried to put it into words as she motioned to Reina's body. Realization suddenly hit her, as she soon punched the wall nearby, "Why did you turn out to be such a good looking teen!?"_

" _ **WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?**_ " _Reina exclaimed._

 _Floyd had soon gotten their attention finally after he had cleared his throat, "Uh hey Like I was asking. You two know each other?"_

" _Wait, mom and dad didn't tell you?" Lena asked as she wiped away tears._

" _You're_ _ **ACTUALLY**_ _related to her?!" Reina asked Floyd._

 _Floyd merely replied, "yeah? So?"_

 _As if one of them had been speaking of the devil, Floyd and Lena's mother soon came into view as she looked to be mixing something in a pan. "Hey, what's with all the noise?"_

 _Floyd said to his mother, "oh hey mom."_

 _Izuku's eyes sparkled at the sight of who it had been; though Reina on the other hand did a double take._

" _Oh my God!" Izuku said as he looked excited, "It's really her! The famous pro-hero, Calligraphine!"_

" _Jo-chan!?" Reina exclaimed, taking Josephine back._

" _ **YOU KNOW HER TOO!?**_ " _Izuku and Floyd shouted._

 _Josephine looked to Reina, nearly dropping the pan as she realized who it had been, when she looked to the young teen, "Reina? Oh my God! You've grown so much!" she proceeded to hug her so tightly that Reina couldn't breathe._

" _First Ryuko-chan now this…" Reina choked._

 _Floyd quickly tried to pry her away as he said, to his mother, "Mom! Seriously! Your killing her!"_

" _What are you talking about? I'm not hugging her that har-!" Josephine started to say, though it hadn't been long before Reina fainted in Josephine's arms. "Oh… Whoops." She said awkwardly._

" _Much darkness…." Reina groaned in a daze, "... Such wow…"_

" _ **AH! REINA-CHAN!**_ " _Izuku exclaimed as he started to panic._

 _Floyd soon shouted, "_ _ **SEE!?**_ "

 _After everything had settled down, Lena and Josephine had set up the table, and soon enough they started to eat dinner that Josephine had provided. Floyd had soon explained to his mother and sister about what happened at school, and needless to say, they were shocked._

" _ **SERIOUSLY?! THAT HAPPENED?!**_ " _Lena asked._

" _Well serves that dude right!" Josephine said as she crossed her arms._

" _Yeah, well tell that to my shoulder." Reina said as she helped out with setting up the table, "Still stings."_

 _Lena soon said, "And to think, We would see you again after all these years! We should have taken the shrimp to meet you years ago!"_

" _Yeah and I thought the old man was joking the first time.." Reina repiled, "Since he likes to make up stories."_

" _Lena seriously?" Floyd said, "You ain't even concerned of the fact that I almost got a concussion?"_

" _Oh yeah. Glad your safe too shrimp." Lena replied as she patted his head._

" _This is why I prefer big brother than you.."Floyd mumbled._

" _So umm…" Izuku started to say nervously, "... Mrs. Aihara-?"_

" _Oh please!" Josephine said, "Mrs. Aihara is what people call my mother! Josephine is fine."_

" _Oh, okay." Izuku soon said, "Josephine-san, does everyone other than Aihara-san have the same Quirk like you and your husband?"_

 _Josephine replied with a smile, "Correct you are, Izuku!"_

 _Lena had added, "Only exception is that in our family, we're the only ones who can consume ink. It's poisonous to others so I wouldn't do that."_

" _Wait you consume Ink?" Reina asked before looking to Floyd, "That doesn't sound like a good time."_

" _It's not." Floyd said as he slumped over. Though it hadn't been long before he perked up when Josephine hit him on the head._

" _ **WHY YOU BOOING ME, I'M RIGHT!**_ " _He yelled at his mother. Though he immediately stopped when she started to give him her infamous death glare. She soon said in a threatening tone of voice, "The ink is good for your Quirk! One of these days, your gonna go on a strict ink diet, so you can better control it!"_

" _Okay mom!" Floyd said in a pout._

" _Yup, still the same Jo-chan I remember." Reina said._

" _Now let's talk about you for a moment!" Josephine said, "How have you been Reina-chan? In good health I trust?"_

" _Other than the fire extinguisher hitting my shoulder, I've been…" Reina said hesitantly, "... Fine."_

" _That's good to hear!" Josephine said, "It's nice to know that good people raised you."_

" _What about your friends from the hospital?" Lena soon asked as Reina flinched, "Do you still keep in touch with them?"_

 _Izuku and Floyd both noticed that Reina's expression changed slightly before she calmly replied, "I… Wouldn't exactly call them my friends. They were just other kids who had been in the same circumstance I was, nothing more. Besides… I'm not sure what happened to them, after the hospital I was staying in was…_ _ **Shut down**_ _."_

" _I see." Lena said her expression softening slightly, "That's too bad."_

" _So on the other hand…" Floyd started to say, as he though it would be best to change the subject, "...Nouki-san! Midoriya-san! I couldn't help but notice that you guys scored the highest during last years exams! How did you two manage?"_

" _Oh, it's not that much." Reina said, "Izuku-kun' s the one that helped me out with. I wouldn't have been able to pass if it wasn't for this guy."_

" _That's not true at all." Izuku said as he turned red, "You're smart too Reina-chan, you did it all on your own!"_

" _Izuku-kun!" Reina said as she playfully nudged him, "Don't say such embarrassing things!"_

 _Floyd couldn't help but laugh at this, "Like two peas in a pod, huh?"_

 _Reina and Izuku froze a little at this before they both turned red from embarrassment. "Awww, you two are so cute!" Josephine said, giving them pats on the head, "You sweet little children you!"_

" _Really Jo-chan?" Reina said, "There's no need to embarrass us. "_

" _I'm a mother, honey." She said, "It's kind of my job."_

 _It hadn't been long before they started to have dinner. Floyd had enjoyed chatting with the two of them as they ate their dinner. He seemed to learn more about them as they had their conversations. For example, he had been very surprised to learn that Izuku and Katsuki had known each other since childhood. Guess that would explain the nicknames is the thought he had when Izuku had told him. Though he had been very surprised when he heard how much he had been praising instead of loathing the guy since he's been bullying him; he had been really taken back._

 _What really struck his curiosity was when he showed him his notebook. He was amazed by the amount of research he did with every Pro Hero on television or the internet. He had to say, he was really impressed by this._

 _As for Reina, he only noticed that she would only talk about little things. She only seemed to stay silent by certain questions. When he asked about her own parents, she stayed quiet. When he asked about siblings, she stayed silent. Other sort of subjects she seems to very chatty._

 _Her likes, her dislikes, and what she likes to do with her free time. It was nice to know something about her, and to be honest, some of the stuff she had liked, was some stuff he liked too. Though he wished he could know more, but maybe another time._

 _It had just been nearing the end of the day, when Floyd went to show them to the door, as they were getting ready to leave._

" _Thanks for inviting us today." Izuku said, "We had fun today!"_

" _Yeah, we had a blast!" Reina said._

 _Floyd replied with a smile, "it was no problem! I had to repay you somehow"_

 _Reina smiled back at him, "Seriously, you proved me wrong today. Here I thought I made another enemy, but… Glad to know that I made another friend."_

 _Floyd couldn't help but turn red as he laughed nervously as he said, "stop it I'm blushing"_

" _Maybe next time we can hang out at the arcade?" Izuku suggested, "You know just so you can get to know the area a bit more, considering that you just moved in all."_

 _Floyd said with a grin, "of course!"_

" _It was a pleasure to meet you, Aihara-kun." Reina said as she held her hand out, "Here's to surviving in middle school together."_

" _Of course!" He said, "and please call me Floyd! All my friends do."_

 _Reina looked to him surprised while Izuku couldn't help but feel nervous again. "A-Are you sure that's okay?" He asked him._

" _Yeah it's a no brainer!" Floyd said with a smile._

 _Reina chuckled again, "In that case, let's make it even… Call me Reina-chan for now."_

 _Floyd looked to Reina surprised before he had happily replied, "Well said Reina-chan"_

" _And call me Izuku." Izuku said, "Okay, Floyd-san?"_

 _Floyd gave him a pat on the head as he said "sure thing. Izuku!"_

 _With that being said, the two of them left; Floyd gave a wave as they disappeared down the block. Floyd's face still had been red at the thought of Reina, as he couldn't help but say aloud, "oh man! She said my first name! Oh my God! She said my name! It sounds like one if those power couples on tv!"_

 _Lena soon poked her head out the door, "You're right, you two would make a cute couple."_

 _Floyd's face had been boiling as he yelled at his sister, "_ _ **SHUT UP, GO DIE!**_ "

* * *

- _ **Present; Sports Festival**_ -

Reina kept on moving down the halls, as she didn't even care what had been in front of her as all she thought about was trying to get as far as Enji as possible. She had been on the verge of hyperventilating as she started to sweat. She didn't know why, but the minute she had seen Enji she started to hear all the voices come back. All of them repeating the same phrases over and over that she almost swore that the voices had been following behind her as she went to who knows where as the ringing in her head started.

" _ **She's dangerous."**_

" _ **That girl is out of control!"**_

" _ **She'll get us all killed!"**_

" _ **She should be locked away!"**_

" _ **She's scary!"**_

" _ **I don't need your help freakazoid!"**_

" _ **You'll never be a Pro-Hero."**_

" _ **She'll only end up hurting people!"**_

She turned to go up the stairs as she tried to get herself to calm down. She started to hit herself in the head as the voices seemed to grow more and more louder.

"Stop it!"

The voices had been practically over her shoulder. Overlapping each other and echoing.

"Shut up!"

The ringing her head started to get more intense; she hadn't realized her eyes were on the verge of changing color as she hit her head harder and harder, not even caring at the fact that she was going to leave a bruise.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

She suddenly felt herself trip as she had missed a step on the stairs. She found herself falling forward as she let out a small scream. She probably would've broke everything in her body were it not for someone grabbing her arm. Of course it had been none other than-

"What the hell do you think you're doing Lollipop Head?"

She looked over and saw that it had been Katsuki, and to be honest she looked relieved to see. He helped her to stand up. "Are you spacing out again?" He asked her, "I thought we were done with thi-"

Katsuki had been taken back when Reina had suddenly launched herself onto him; he felt himself stumble as he fell backward hitting the steps just behind him.

" **OW!** Hey, what the hell is-!?"

He stopped himself when he heard her breathings had been uneven as her face was buried in his chest and her body had been shaking. He saw that she had been upset.

"Reina? What's the matter?"

Reina didn't respond as she only tightened her grip on his jacket. She couldn't utter a word no matter how hard she tried. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her, he let out a sigh, giving her a couple of pats.

"It'll be a hassle anyone sees you like this. Let's go somewhere quiet, okay?"

He felt Reina nod her head, and they both stood up; with his hand over hers he lead her down the hall without saying another word.

* * *

- _ **At that Moment**_ -

Floyd didn't have any luck of finding All Might where he had looked, though when he met up with Izuku again he had been happy to hear that he managed to find All Might talking to Recovery Girl. He explained to Floyd that he told All Might about the vision, though he had been surprised when he had told him that All Might didn't know anything about it; at least at first.

Izuku had told him that the vision he saw with his One For All, might've been something that had been left behind by the previous hosts of One For All. As for how he had won the fight, he had something else to say.

His exact words were to Izuku, "The vision isn't what got rid of the brainwashing. It was when you saw that vision, your strong emotions that allowed you to overcome Young Shinso's Brainwashing."

Needless to say they were both surprised, the bright side of things however, it wasn't really anything to worry about.

They were making their way back to their seats, hoping Reina had been there. As they did they continued to talk with one another.

"Floyd-san, I know what he did was a bad thing, but is it really necessary to make a Thanos joke?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Well I ain't wrong." Floyd said as he scratched his head.

"I think you've been looking at way too many memes." Izuku said worryingly.

Just as they rejoined their classmates, they saw that two chairs had been empty. This being of course Reina and Katsuki.

"Huh?" Izuku said, "Reina-chan and Kaa-chan aren't back yet?"

Floyd couldn't help but growl as he said, "That dang Piss-Head! Is he gonna try to do something weird again?!"

Ochaco soon noticed the two of them, "Huh? Reina-chan and Bakugou-kun aren't with you guys?"

"Well no." Floyd said with a growl, "I figured he came here. That Bakugou… I'm so gonna end him in our match!"

"That's strange we thought they were with you." Tenya said, "It isn't like either of them."

Soon enough they heard Present Mic begin to speak over the PA. " _Thanks for waiting!_ " He said, " _Our next match up is-These guys!_ " The competitors stepped up, as their names were called.

" _We have the lovely winged angel! She was well known back in her middle school, and was on the team that scored third place!_ " Present Mic said, " _Give it up for… Chouko Shoichi from the Hero Course!_ "

Chouko stepped to the stage as she waved to the crowd; most of the guys seemed to go head over heels over her, going far as to actually whistle at her. Most of the classmates soon jumped when they felt Fumikage give off a scary aura.

"People are gonna die tonight…" He said in a creepy tone of voice.

"Tokiyama-kun!?" Izuku exclaimed as he stammered a little.

"Now _**HE**_ looks like a creepypasta character!" Gio said as he shook while hugging Floyd.

Floyd said as his body shook a little, "His dark side is showing!"

" _-And her opponent!_ " Present Mic said, " _Taking second than first in the preliminaries! You're way to strong kid! Him and his twin weren't recommended for nothing! Also from the Hero Course-Shoto Todoroki!_ "

The entire class saw him step up to the stage, though they saw that he looked different, as his eyes looked to be hidden. "Hey, does Todoroki seem different to anyone?" Mina soon asked

"Yeah, he looks a little off." Floyd replied. "As in Not Todoroki..more like a Zuko"

Chouko stretched her legs, arms and wings. "Best of luck to you Todoroki-san." Chouko said, as she didn't notice the expression he had been making, "But just so you know I'll be going out."

" _Ready…_ " Present Mic said, " _ **... START!**_ "

Chouko had been quick to make the first move, as she quickly got to his side. Her wings seemed to grow twice as large before she started to move them at a fast pace, creating strong gusts of wind, pushing him towards the edge of the stage.

" _A surprise attack from aimed to to push her opponent out of bounds!_ " Present Mic announced, " _Don't you think that was the best choice for this situation!?_ "

"Dude...did he just.." Floyd said in fear.

Fubuki's eyes had widened at the fact her brother wasn't doing anything to fight back. Everyone was thinking that the match was Chouko's as he had been just nearing the edge. Until, he activated his Quirk. Before Chouko knew it, she found couldn't feel anything in her nerves or anything in her body for that matter, and the crowd suddenly went silent.

It hadn't been long before she realized… She had been in-cased in the ice; Class 1-A was left horrified at this except for Fubuki who couldn't help but give a look of anger in her brothers direction as he seemed to have come to his sense, realizing the damage he had caused.

( _ **Second Ending: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	17. Chapter 14: Better To Be Feared

- _ **?**_ -

Shades had been pulled down, covering the windows a to cover any sunlight from leaking into the mess of the room. A lone person sat in front of a computer screen, watching the Sports Festival. A familiar man with light messy blue hair, his arms covered in bandages, and his clothing looking a bit baggy. He watched the students fight with their Quirks, and even rewatched the previous matches when it had occasionally cut to commercial. Every now and again he would scratch at his neck when he saw a certain green haired freckled boy, and one with a paint brush style hair.

He only seemed to have calmed down only a bit, when a girl with purple and aqua green hair came on the screen.

"Rei-chan…" He said to himself as he looked at the colored drawing that sat in his lap, "... What kind of friends have you been making?"

When the video came to Reina's match, he paused the video as he saw that her eyes were of silver instead of her usual odd eye'd color. He zoomed in on the girl's face, as he seemed to have noticed her expression had changed, and even her entire demeanor. He fast forwarded the video, to when her other classmates had been seen.

He sat back in his chair, as a thought came over him.

He took what looked to be a burner phone, keeping his finger elevated as he quickly dialed a number, putting the phone to his ear.

Whoever he had been calling, picked up with a click.

" _Hitonari speaking._ " A raspy voice seemed to say.

"This is Tomura Shigaraki." He said to whoever it had been, "Find out where Miss Pitch is. Now."

* * *

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

- _ **UA High School; Sports Festival Stadium, Outside**_ -

Reina soon found herself sitting just outside of the stadium, near the trees. She had been slouched over on the bench provided as she had been trying her best to collect herself. The voices in her head still echoed throughout her mind, each one overlapping the other. She tried her best to block them out as she took deep breaths.

She soon jumped at the sight of three children standing in front of her. Each of them had been wearing hospital gowns, and having bandages, though to be honesty, compared to Reina from when she was a child, they looked better than she did. There had been a total of two boys and one girl, all of them seemed to have glared at her.

" _ **You're nothing but a freak!**_ " She heard the girl say.

" _ **You're never going to be a Pro-Hero**_ _._ " The first boy said.

" _ **You're no Hero-You're a monster!**_ " The second boy said.

The three kids, laughters and giggles echoed throughout her head, causing another ringing sound in her head, as they repeated their words. She kept hitting her head, in an attempt to get rid of it all; no matter how hard she tried the voices seemed to have gotten louder and louder by the second. The voices seemed to have stopped when she felt someone lightly tap her on the head, with something. Turns out it was a can of soda, held by Katsuki.

"Got ya an apple soda." He said, "It's still your favorite right?"

"Tha-thanks." She said, her voice shaking a little as she took the can, "I'll pay you back sometime."

"Don't even bother." Katsuki said taking a seat beside her, "Things like this don't cost anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You do enough of that already. More than Deku, and that's saying a lot."

Reina laughed a little before she started to drink from the soda, both of them staying silent as they sipped from their sodas. She didn't know why, but, when she looked in his direction, her face turned a little red. She put her hand over her heart as she felt it twist a little.

" _Ah… There it goes again…_ " She thought to herself as she took the can from her lips, " _... This doesn't make sense. Katsuki-kun is one of my best friends. That's all there is. If that's the case… Why do I feel…_ _ **Different when I'm around him**_ _?"_

"So…" She heard Katsuki start to say, "... Mind explaining what you're little freakout was earlier? I don't think I've ever seen you like that before."

Reina cleared her throat as she started to play with her ponytail a bit, "Had a… Run in with a Pro Hero I know."

"Someone other than the bed head?" He asked, "One of the teachers?"

"Well…" Reina said, "... Actually, it was… Fubuki-chan and Todoroki-san's father."

His eyes widened slightly at this, though he soon scoffed, "I'll be damned. This whole time I've known you, you actually know one of the Heroes on the top ten list."

"Correction, not counting Enji-san, I know four of them." Reina said as she sounded embarrassed.

"Seriously?!" He exclaimed.

"Surprisingly, hospitals have pretty _**BIG**_ connections when they want to keep the kids happy, despite Enji-san's intimidating appearance." She replied with a shrug, "Plus, I may or may not have hung out with a couple of when they were, off duty on some summer days after Shota took me in."

"You're kidding?"

"I can't confirm or deny it."

"Than why are you so freaked out for? He's supposed to be one of your friends, isn't he?"

Reina suddenly started to look nervous at this as she looked to the floor, twiddling her thumbs a little. "He is one… Right?" Katsuki asked.

"No!" Reina said suddenly, "I mean, yes! I mean-" She heaved a sigh, "-I… Don't know…"

He soon took notice, as her expression changed slightly, as she started to run a hand through her hair. She looked more confused and uncertain at the thought of Enji. He could've sworn, he saw a bit of fear in her eyes as well.

"Guess… He made an impression on you when you were a kid, huh?" Katsuki asked.

"You… Might say that." Reina replied as she scratched her head a little. She soon sat forward in her seat a little, "Promise you won't tell anyone about this?"

All Katsuki did was give her a quizzical look, as if to say "Really?" All she did was chuckle a little, "Right. That was stupid to ask."

"Ya think, Lollipop Head?" He said, lightly punching her in the arm.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm nervous about telling you some… Personal matters." Reina said as her face started to turn pink again, "Than again… As long as it's you… I'm okay with it." At this Katsuki's face heated up; he quickly turned away to hide the blush on his face.

"Ju-Just tell me what's bothering you!" Katsuki said as he stammered.

"Well… If you really want to know." Reina started to say, her tone of voice changing, that Katsuki had been quick to notice, "Do you remember the time I told you and Izuku-kun, how… Some Pro-Heroes and the other kids, looked at me differently?"

Katsuki nodded his head in reply.

"There's… More to it." Reina replied, "... Before… Shota adopted me… Some of the Pro-Heroes… May have wanted to… _**Lock me away**_."

Katsuki nearly choked on his soda at this; he hit himself in the chest to catch his breath. "They wanted to do what!?" He exclaimed angrily and even out of shock.

"My Quirk had gotten the attention of the Government at one point. Apparently, mental type Quirks will do that to ya." Reina started to explain, "I overheard them talking about me. They told the other Pro-Heroes, that, they wanted to take away in a place where there was absolutely no sun, no fresh air, no… Anything. To make matters worse, some of the Pro-Heroes started to agree with them. They eventually took it to court to decide what my fate would be. Hadn't been for Nezu-chan and the others pleading my case, than… Well, I guess I never would've meet you guys."

"What did the fire head have to do with that than?" He asked.

"That's the kicker." Reina said, "... He's one of the Pro Heroes, that looked at me and thought that I was dangerous. At least, he started to feel that way after… After…"

He soon noticed that her body started to shake again; she took her own hand as to stop but it didn't really help since it seemed to have increased. It hadn't been long before Katsuki put his hand on top of her own which seemed to make her freeze up, and her face turned a little pink again.

"Breath." He told her gently, "You're okay."

She did what she was told and took another deep breath.

"... I never told Floyd-kun, or Izuku-kun this but…" Reina started to say, "... A year before Shota took me in. I nearly caused a catastrophe at an amusement park. My Quirk almost got out of control and it's what drew the Government's attention. If it wasn't for Shota and the others, I probably would've killed a lot of people that day. Shimizu-sensei never did find what caused me to lose control like that. Weird thing is, I don't even remember how I got there, or even the name of that park."

Katsuki's expression softened a little, which Reina didn't seem to notice. His left side started to throb a little, as he put his hand over where he felt the stabbing pain at a certain thought in his head. This time, Reina took notice of the way he acted.

"Katsuki-kun?" She said worryingly when she noticed he had been in agony, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me." He said to her softly, "Is there more to it?"

Reina nodded her head a little before she continued, "Enji-san… Happened to be one of the Pro Heroes who was there that day, and saw what happened. Or at least, what I could've caused. That same day, when I woke up, I overheard him talking about me. He said that I was a danger to the country, and should've been destroyed when they had the opportunity. You don't want to know what else he said about me. I didn't want to hear the rest of his conversation when I realized that he made a point about me."

She soon noticed that his look changed to something she was all to familiar with. "Don't get me wrong." She said to him calmly, "I've always taken what you said seriously. But if you were to tell five year old me what you did, I probably would've called you crazy."

"Probably." Katsuki said with a shrug, though he soon had a thought in his head, " _Though that seems doubtful_."

"I don't know if Enji-san still views me like that, or even if he said those things because he was scared but…" Reina soon said before she shrugged again, "... We haven't really been on speaking terms since than. And after what Fubuki-chan told me about what he put her and Todoroki-san through… I guess… It only made my mind set worse about… Everything… When I saw him..."

His expression softened again at the face she made at the thought of it all. He started to rub the back of his neck. "He really did scare you, huh?" He said.

Reina only nodded as she stayed silent at this.

Katsuki thought about what she had been telling him, and even thought about back to the conversation Shoto, Izuku and Floyd had. From what he could see and from what he could tell, he had sounded ambitious and prideful. Sure, he admits that he was like that too, though… He would never let that kind of thing control him, even to the point of hurting the people he cared about, or rather… The person he cared about.

"Look Reina…" Katsuki started to say, "... I know it's really difficult to get over the hard things, especially what you had to go through but…."

She soon felt his hand on her shoulder, as she looked to him a little surprised, "Just know that you're not alone in any of this. Remember, that you got me to help you through it, if you won't tell this to Deku or the Inkhead."

She turned red again, "... Thank you Katsuki-kun." She started to rub her elbow a bit, "You know… It's hard to tell anyone these kind of things. I even have a hard time telling Shimizu-sensei and Shota anything nowadays. But…" She soon gave him a smile, as the blush was still visible, "... When it's you… It just feels easy… You know what I mean?"

Katsuki gave her a rare smile as she saw he had been blushing too, "You bet your ass I do, Lollipop Head."

Reina let out a giggle at this as she felt her heart skip a beat a little. She didn't know why… But she felt happy to know that she had someone like him. Pretty soon, she noticed that he started to get nervous again.

"Reina…" He started to say, "... I-There's something I've been meaning to get off my chest, and… Something I think, you should know too."

Reina looked nervous too, as she fixed her hair a little, "Okay… What is it?"

He took a deep breath before looking to her.

"Reina… I-"

"There you are!"

Reina and Katsuki both jumped when a voice had come over them. They turned around fast and saw a woman with wolf ears at the top of her head; it was Reina's personal doctor. "Shimizu-sensei!" Reina said embarrassed, while she didn't realize that Katsuki was trying real hard not to blow up right than and there, since he was pissed off.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Shimizu said, "When you weren't in the room Chiyo, Oda and I had gotten worried."

"Oh, sorry about that." She said, as she cleared her throat, "Did you need me for something?"

"We just gotta check you over before you're next match." She replied.

"Seriously? I'm not a little kid anymore you know."

"I know you're not, but you know, it's routine at this point. It'll only take a minute"

Reina gave a look of defeat, "Okay fine. As long as it's quick."

"Good." Shimizu said, "We should go now. You know how Chiyo-san can be. And I bet Oda is throwing a fit."

The young teen only nodded, as she soon stood up and went to follow Shimizu, but not before she surprised Katsuki with a hug. "That's for listening like always." She whispered as Katsuki's face heated up.

"Don't-Read too much into it…" He mumbled though he sounded embarrassed to say.

Reina soon had a nervous look on her face as she pushed herself out of the hug. He had been taken back even more, when she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Tha-that's for…" She said as she started to play with her ponytail again, "... Everything else. Kay bye!"

With that being said, she went over to Shimizu as she hid her face, while Katsuki couldn't help but just sit there, baffled by her sudden actions. He watched as they just disappeared around the corner, as Shimizu talked to the young teen wondering why she had the look on her face.

"Goddamn it…" He said crushing the can of soda, not even caring if the drink leaked onto his hand, "... I have to go with Shitty Hairs idea after all…"

* * *

- _ **Club Mirage; District (?)**_ -

It didn't take Tadano long to find the person called Pitch. An hour after Shigaraki gave him a call, he had gotten text, saying he had found where Pitch had stayed. Apparently she had owned a day/night club in a district they were all too familiar with; he'll give her credit, it was a good cover. After getting the precise coordinates, he had Kurogiri take them there, after Tadano informed him of what many would call "The Toll".

They appeared in the alley just across the street, in a place with mostly abandoned buildings. The only place that had been lively was the club itself. Two people stood outside of the place, both of them were women, having different appearances from each other. One wore a tux with an untied bowtie, and wore a dark green suit vest with a white collared shirt that looked to be sloppy tucked in. Upon her head, she had a black western style hat with a dark red band around it.

Her hair had been in a buzzcut on the left side of her head in the color of an ash gray, as she had a nose and lip piercing. Her skin looked to be a tan brown color and her eyes had been in the color of green.

The other was an asian and caucasian, possessing black hair and white highlights that had been tied into a side ponytail and hogoe. She had on a gray-white uniform that would be worn in the summer with black belt boots and wearing socks with gaps in between showing off her scarred skin. She also had a scar underneath her chin on the left.

The two of them noticed Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Tadano approach.

The woman with the buzz cut said with an accent as she looked to have a cigarette between her lips, "That's far enough loves."

The three of them stopped in their tracks, just as they reached the sidewalk.

The girl with the scar had added with a grin after giving them a glance, "Now would you look at that? If it isn't Handsy, Dark Cloth and Mr. Anger issues. Nice of you to drop by."

Tomura groaned annoyingly at this before he spoke up, "We're here to talk to your boss, Miss Pitch. We were told she owns this little…" He looked up to the sign before he added sarcastically, "... _**Establishment**_."

The girl with the scar gasped dramatically as she had felt insulted, "This is how you treat us after all this time?"

"I don't even know you, crazy bitch." Shigaraki said aggressively, "Quit acting like we're friends."

The girl with the scar had added tauntingly, "Make me, Whiny Bitch."

"Now, now Vivazo." The girl with the piercings said after putting a hand on her shoulder, "You wouldn't want to get punished by Miss Pitch again, now do ya?"

The girl with the scar, named Vivazo said as her face turned scarlet as she made a pouty face, "As much as I like pain… Not really.."

"Good girl." Her partner said.

Shigaraki let out an annoyed groan. "Look…" He said, "... I'm an impatient man here, and I need her help with something. I need to see her immediately."

The girl with the piercing had given an amused smile, before she replied, "... Sorry to disappoint you loves… But she's held up with another customer at the moment. Though we can bump you up to first in line..."

Her smile soon turned into something sinister, "... So long as… _**You can pay the toll**_. If I, Crock and my partner Viv here sees it's a worthy price, than we'll take you straight to our lovely Miss Pitch… But… If not we're not satisfied with what you have to offer…"

She chuckled, licking the blade like nails on the tip of her fingers, "Let's just say this will be the last day of your pathetic little lives."

Vivazo added with a giggle, "Better make your last memories count~"

Shigaraki didn't seem phased by their threat, neither did his companions. "Kurogiri." He said, "Bring him over."

"Right." Kurogiri said with a nod.

He activated his Quirk and opened a portal just a couple of inches off of the ground. A man came falling out of the portal, tied up in chains and having a gag around his mouth; he had on one of Tadano's collars around his neck. He looked terrified when he saw the two women before him.

"Now that's a fancy trick..." The girl named Crock said, as she turned to Vivazo, "Ain't it love?"

Vivazo commented, "I have to say, I'm impressed.."

"This man here..." Tadano started to say as he put his boot on his shoulder, "... Stole away 'merchandise' from you boss didn't he? He's the leader of a rival gang that she particular doesn't like and had to deal with them for the past year. From what I understand, she's been trying to track him down for a whole month. As for me…" He kicked the man over to their feet, "... It only took me 30 minutes to find him."

Crock looked to the man who started to sweat. He was saying something incoherent to her. Crock chuckled as she tossed her cigarette on his face burning his cheek, "Now that you mention it… This little wanker has been awfully tricky to find. Miss Pitch was on the verge of decapitating someone she was."

"Does this toll satisfy you?" Kurogiri asked.

She gave him a good slap on the cheek, "Oh it does. Miss Pitch will be really happy to see this one and think of a suitable punishment." She turned to her partner, "Who knows Viv… She might give him to you as your new toy, since you broke the last one."

Vivazo had gotten excited at this as she started to clap and jump up and down, "Oh boy! My new toy! I can't wait to do some experiments on him! Maybe even some other stuff on him!"

"Can you be more disgusting?" Shigaraki said.

Crock chuckled as she took the man by the neck of his shirt, "Congrats loves. You earned a VIP pass to see Miss Pitch. Follow us."

Crock and Vivazo started to make their way inside the club, with Shigaraki, Kurogiri and Tadono following them inside. When they entered they saw that most of the characters inside the club had been shady and looked rather odd. Some of them had been regular people while others looked like to be that of animals, or face wise anyway. Red and gray lights flashed everywhere, some people were dancing to the music that had been playing, some were talking at the table or bar, and some were playing a game of cards or arm wrestling. People that worked in the club, had either been the bartender, or was pole dancing, pleasing some of the men in that establishment.

They soon approached a table just on the second floor, where they saw a man on his knees, begging someone who had been wearing what looked to be black platform boots.

When they approached the table they saw a girl who appeared to be fifteen sitting at the circular table. Her entire hair had been of gray with a couple of her tips had been dyed red, and had been tied in pigtails with black scrunchies. She had on a dark brown collared shirt that had been sleeveless and was untucked, with the middle part of it open revealing her breast line; or at least, it would've revealed it were it not for her red tie with a black button. She also had on a dark red mini-skirt and over it had been an asymmetrical open skirt that was in the color of dark gray with the inside of it being the color of wine red.

On her right arm she had on an arm sleeve in the collar of black with a silver band, while on her left she had on a metal ring near her shoulder with a sleeveless fishnet. Around her neck, she possessed a spike choker, and she had stitches on both sides of her cheek and their were a couple were on her arms too. She also had on two silver rings on the fingers of her right hand. Her eye had been of gray, while her left had been covered in bandages.

She looked to be brushing an antique wooden doll wearing a black dress with its eyes blindfolded while the man before her dressed as a banker looked like, he was about to piss himself.

"Pl-Please Miss Pitch." The man begged, "I-I need a little more time to get the money together! This time tomorrow! I promise!"

"You've made you're quote on quote promises over the course of three weeks..." The girl named Pitch said in a calm yet threatening tone, and not taking her eyes off of the doll in her lap, "... Time and time again, you've given me the same excuse as to why you haven't paid your debt to me. I assume that you're aware of the fact, that my patience can only go so far."

The man soon pleaded as he had been on the verge of crying, "Ple-please! I'll do anything! Anything Miss Pitch!"

Pitch finally looked to the man, who shrunk at her gaze. "... If that's the case, you can do one simple thing." Pitch said as she played with her hair a bit, "I'll forget about your debt, in exchange… For your bosses head."

The man's eyes widened, "But- You said that you needed him too-"

"That was in the past." Pitch replied calmly, "He's nothing but a nuisance to me now. You said you would do _**ANYTHING**_ … Didn't you?" The man looked nervous as Pitch soon leaned forward in her seat, "Either you give me his head by this time tomorrow… Or I give your wife to my second as to satisfy her needs."

The banker said nothing as he only nodded his head looking nervous. Though she didn't show facially she looked to be satisfied, "Get out of my club." Thus he left in a hurry, nearly knocking over Shigaraki on his way out.

Crock and Vivazo were the first to approach her table.

"Miss Pitch." Crock said as she and Vivazo bowed, "We've got some customers that want to see you. And… You'll never guess what they gave us as the Toll."

"What would that be pray tell?" Pitch asked, setting the antique doll beside her.

Vivazo replied as she picked up the man, "You'll be surprised!"

Vivazo threw him onto the table and made him look up to Pitch. "My, my, if it isn't Mister Anderson." She said as she looked to him before she put her boot to his face, "... I've been searching high and low for you. I didn't really appreciate you taking what was mine. I worked really hard, killed and manipulated people to get those high quality drugs. Of course, I would've let it all slide… If you didn't kill my former second."

She soon took notice of Shigaraki and his companions standing nearby.

"Now this is certainly a surprise." Pitch said taking her boot from the man's face after giving him a good kick, "From the hand on your face… You must be Mister Tomura Shigaraki. I appreciate you bringing this man to me. It saved me the trouble of hunting him down myself."

"So you're the famous Miss Pitch." Shigaraki said, "I know Tadano said you run this place, but seeing you face to face, anyone would think you're just a brat."

"You know how the saying goes, appearances can be deceiving." Pitch told him, before she turned to Vivazo, "Put Mister Anderson to the side for now. I'll decide how he'll be punished later."

The man named Anderson looked terrified while Vivazo couldn't help but pout, "No new toy for me Miss Pitch?"

"Do you wish to play the punishment game again?" Pitch asked, only giving Vivazo one look.

Vivazo held back a giggle before she replied as she did what Pitch asked before she gave her a hug her waist as she sat at her side, "No, not today."

Pitch only nodded before she turned to Shigaraki, "Please." She said motioning him across the table just as another person who presumably worked for her, put a chair in that space, after she snapped her fingers with her other hand, "Have a seat. Make yourself at home."

Shigaraki sat down, while Kurogiri and Tadano stood at his side.

"Must be unpleasant, seeing as how you have to deal with someone with a few screws loose." Shigaraki commented as he picked up a drink that one of the men brought to the table, "Can't believe you have someone like her under your thumb."

"Despite her mental issue she is very useful when it comes to getting the job done." Pitch said as she gave her a pet her head as if she had been a cat, which Vivazo herself seemed to enjoy as she giggled softly, "She didn't become my new second for nothing."

"I'll take your word for it Miss Pitch." He said, "I have to say, your reputation precedes you, since you know who I am."

"I make it my business to know potential comrades." She replied, before she pointed to his companions, "The one who make things or himself appear in various locations, Kurogiri, the man without Quirk, yet can take down even the most professional Pro-Heroes Tadano Hitonari, and…" She pointed towards, him, "The man who turn things to dust and is now the new leader of the League of Villains… Tomura Shigaraki, or would you rather I'd call you by your real name Te-?"

At this Shigaraki put all his fingers on the glass, and it turned to sand just like that, spilling the drink, which honestly impressed two of her people, Crock and Vivazo.

"I didn't come here just so you can show off." Shigaraki told her as he started to scratch at his neck a bit after dusting off his hand, "We both know why my comrades and I took the trouble of coming here."

"Of course, I apologize." Pitch said calmly, "You've come here to ask of information. Since you're people took the trouble of finding this man for me, I assume the information you want… _**Is important**_."

"It is." Shigaraki said.

He motioned for Tadano, and he had been quick to take out what looked to be a small envelope out from his jacket pocket. He threw it onto the table and she saw it had been a series of photographs. Pitch picked up a couple of them as she looked through.

"These are students currently attending the Hero Academy UA." Tadano started to explain, "We encountered some of them when we launched an attack on the USJ."

"The attack that was meant to kill the Symbol of Peace… So I've been told at least." Pitch said handing off some of the photos to Crock and the other half to Vivazo when she finished looking through the others, "... You have an interest in them?"

"Some of them, or at least two catch my eye." Shigaraki replied, "Some however… Could be a nuisance to people like you and me. I need everything on each of those students in the photos so I can figure that out myself."

"Any specifications?" Pitch soon asked.

"I want to know about their lives, and of course… About their Quirks." Shigaraki replied, "Can you get them?"

Pitch took a sip from her drink as she looked over the photos again, this time sitting pretzel style on the chair. "Information like what you're asking for are easy to come by." Pitch said, "However… Since they're attending UA this won't come cheap. No doubt since your fiasco at USJ, they would've most likely tightened security, especially during the Sports Festival."

"Just name your price." Kurogiri soon said, "And we'll see to it that you're paid in full Miss Pitch."

Pitch started to give it some thought on how they could pay her. At first she couldn't come up with anything, until she looked to Anderson as he had been struggling to get free.

"Alright…" Pitch began to say, "... With the resources I have, I can retrieve your information by midnight tonight. In exchange for this information, you are to bring me something. Since, they're twenty four students in total…" She soon pointed over to Anderson, "... You hunt and retrieve twenty four of his lieutenants. Call it a fair trade."

The three didn't seem phased by this kind of offer.

"Does it matter if they're given to you alive or dead?" Shigaraki asked.

"That isn't an issue. If some of them become a problem, you have my permission to kill them, so long as you bring me proof of their demise." She replied playing with the hair on her doll, "But if you are able… Bring them to me alive, so that I can give them the proper punishment."

Shigaraki looked to Tandano, and as if he knew what he had been asking, he responded to Pitch, "It'll be done Miss Pitch."

Pitch gave a small smile, "Then I'll see you back here tonight. We'll make the trade then" She turned to one of the men nearby, "Please, see to it that our guests aren't trampled on their way out."

"Yes Miss Pitch." The man said before he went to escort them out.

Shigaraki, Kurogiri and Tadano followed the man back to the way they came, as Pitch started to look at the photos again. Only one photo in particular seemed to have catched her eye as she took the photo off of the table, gazing at it.

"UA?" Crock said as she looked Vivazo, "Isn't that where you're long time crush other than Miss Pitch goes to? What was his name again? Fred Fliney? Felix?"

Vivazo eyes sparkled as she started to pant heavily at this, "Floyd Aihara-chan~! Ah! My darling Floydie! How I've longed to make him one of my toys~!"

"Looks like that answers my question." Crock said, not at all phased, before she looked over to her boss, "Do you want me to handle it this time Miss Pitch?"

She soon noticed the look on her face as she had her attention on the photograph, "Miss Pitch? Is everything alright?"

Pitch soon replied calmly, "Just thinking." She turned to her second, "Vivazo?"

"Yes, Miss Pitch?" Viazo asked.

"Your friend you told me about… Is she a good actress?" She soon asked.

"Come to think of it. Yeah" Vivazo said as she scratched her head.

"Give her a call." Pitch told her, "Tell her we require her assistance, and we'll make it worth her while."

"Awww…" Vivazo said with a pout, "... I don't get to go to see my Floydie-chan?"

"On the contrary…" She said, "... You'll be accompanying your friend to UA, to make sure she gets the information that our guest has requested.

Vivazo's eyes brightened as her face once again turned red at the thought of seeing Floyd, "Ahhh~! Floydie-chan~! I'll call her right now!" Just like that Vizazo took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Crock." Pitch said turning to her, "I have a different assignment for you."

"Sure thing ma'am." Crock said, "What would it be this time?"

"One of the students in this photo, won't be listed in the records UA provides." She replied, "This ones name should be under the records of Promise Clinic."

Crock looked to her with confusion, "That place went down and under years ago. With all due respect, they'll be long gone."

"Not necessarily." Pitch said before she pulled up a photo on her phone, pulling up a woman with wolf ears, "Shimizu Kenko is one of the doctors who used to work at Promise Clinic. All records will be in a file on her computer in her new establishment."

Pitch took out a flash drive from her skirt pocket, and handed it over to her, which Crock took without hesitation. "So I copy the file onto the drive. Simple enough. Who am I looking for?"

Pitch handed the picture over to Crock, and the photo she had been looking at, was revealed to be a girl with red and purple odd eyes, with hair in the shade of purple and aqua green. Crock's eyes widened slightly at the appearance.

"This one here?" Crock said surprised before Vivazo looked over her shoulder to see the photo, "But this girl looks awfully like-"

"I am well aware of who she resembles." Pitch said cutting her off, "And if it is who I believe it is, she is to remain between only the three of us. If word got out… People will come and try to kill her, and of course we can't have that. It would be a disgrace if she were to be killed. Not to mention the possibility of Mister Shigaraki using her is considerably high."

Vivazo said as she looked to the photo, "The resemblance looks uncanny."

They soon heard Anderson cry out as he still struggled in the chains. "Oh right, forgot about this bloke here." Crock said, looking to Pitch, "What should we do with him?"

Pitch looked to the man as he was still covered in his sweat. She soon turned to Vivazo, "Give him to your friend when you see her. As a token for our appreciation."

Vivazo had a sinister looking grin on her face as she looked to the man, "Well looks like your in for a treat!"

* * *

- _ **UA; Sports Festival**_ -

Reina walked beside Shimizu still hiding the blush on her face. She stayed quiet the whole time, not at all trying to engage the conversations. Shimizu noticed the look on her face as she giggled, "So… Am I to assume that was another friend of yours?"

"No-I mean yes they is!" Reina stammered, "I mean he! He's a he! Not he as in they! Not even a royal they! What were we talking about?"

"Did you..." Shimizu started to say, "...Just mix up your words?"

Reina stayed silent, before she responded, "... No?"

Her ears twitched a little as she had a thought in her head, "Reina Nouki… Do you by any chance... Have a crush on that boy?"

Reina's face turned as red as a cherry, " **WHAT!? ME!? A CRUSH ON MY BEST FRIEND!? NO! THAT'S-** " She laughed a little, " **-THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!** "

"Really?" She said amused, "Than how come your face is all red?"

"It's red?" Reina said, "I mean! It's red because I-Drank too much tomato juice?"

Shimizu didn't seem impressed. On the contrary she was amused, "Oh really? You drank tomato juice? A beverage you just happen to dislike?"

"No wait! I didn't mean tomato juice!" Reina said, "I meant um-A Sprite Cranber-Wait where did that come from?"

The doctor laughed, "Reina-chan, there's nothing wrong with liking someone, you know. It's just a part of human nature."

"But he's one of my best friends!" The teen retorted, "I mean I like him as a friend, I can't have a-Well-You know!"

Shimizu shook her head as she still had a smile, "There's no shame in that either. For all you know your best friend might have the same thoughts as you."

"What!?" She said before she scoffed, "No that's dumb! He couldn't have those kind of thoughts about me!" The two of them still stayed silent, though Shimizu still had her grin while Reina looked uneasy, "... Could he?"

"I think that'll be answered in due time." Shimizu said after giving her a pat on the shoulder, "You know, if these kind of things trouble you again, you can come to me for advice, alright?"

"Oh!" Reina said surprised, "Gosh! I appreciate that Shimizu-sensei, but uh-" She cleared her throat a little, "-I don't think that'll be necessary, because I'm not dealing with that issue! At all!"

"Suit yourself." She said, "Just know that my door is always open."

Just as the two turned the corner, someone had nearly ran into them; at least, they would've if they didn't stop in their tracks. Reina saw that it had been her classmate Fubuki, who looked… Different. The silent girl, jumped at the sight of her and Shimizu.

"Fubuki-chan?" She said surprised, noticing that her eyes had a bit of anger, "Are… You okay?"

Fubuki took a moment to glance back behind her, before she gave Reina a small and reassuring smile. She quickly went down the hall right before Reina could ask anymore questions. "I take it, she's a classmate of yours?" Shimizu asked, though she wasn't expecting any answer.

"I wonder why she looked so mad…?" Reina asked.

"Reina!"

Reina jumped slightly at the sound of a familiar voice. She saw that it had been Shoto approaching the two of them; she noticed that he looked distressed.

"Did you see Fubuki at all?!" He asked her.

"Yeah, she passed us just now." Reina replied, "Is everything-"

Just before she could finish, Shoto started to make a dash down the hall. "Todoroki-san wait!" Reina called out though it had been pointless seeing as how he further down the hall. "I don't think I've ever seen him like that before." Reina said.

Shimizu looked to her surprised, "You mean… You didn't see what happened during the match?"

"The match?" She asked.

"He attacked his opponent violently." She replied, "He nearly killed the poor girl with his Quirk."

Reina's eyes widened at this, "... What!?"

* * *

- _ **Recovery Girl's Office**_ -

Chouko had immediately been bought to Recovery Girl after she had been thawed out of the ice. She had been treated and made they had made certain that she didn't catch any frostbite. Her cousin, Fumikage, and her friends, Izuku, Floyd, Ochaco and Tenya waited at the side as they anxiously waited for an update for Chouko's condition.

"Alright, see if you can stretch your wings." Chiyo said to Chouko.

Chouko gave the wings a good stretch as Chiyo had told her.

"Now, can you give a good flutter?" She asked.

Chouko stood up from the bed and started to flap her wings a little; she started to hover off of the ground.

"Well, I don't see any signs of permanent damage." Chiyo reassured her, as Chouko gently touched the floor, "With plenty of rest, you'll be able to make a good recovery."

"Thank you Recovery Girl." Chouko said with a smile. She soon turned to her cousin, "See Fu-kun? I told you I would be alright."

"You can't blame me for worrying." Fumikage said.

Floyd said with a relieved sigh, "Thank God… Geez I get this is a tournament and all but Shoto really gone and done it this time!"

"I don't think it was his fault." Izuku said to Floyd.

"Yeah, he looked a little off at the beginning of the fight." Ochaco added.

"They do make a good point." Tenya said.

Floyd soon said to the them, "yeah but still.."

They heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the room. Reina came nearly sliding into the room catching her breath. "Chou-chan!" She exclaimed as she ran towards her, "I heard what happened, are you okay!?"

"I'm alright Reina-chan." Chouko reassured her, "Don't worry about me."

"Reina!" Izuku, Floyd, Ochaco, Tenya and Fumikage exclaimed.

Reina jumped and turned to the group, "Guys? You're here too?"

Floyd said to her, "well yeah. Where were you?"

"Who me? I was-" Reina started to say stopping in mid-sentence before she picked up again, "-Just getting some fresh air. I meant to tell you and Izuku-kun, but I guess the thought slipped."

Floyd eyed her suspiciously at this as he replied, "oh really?"

"Hehe well-" She started to say.

Floyd proceeded to pinch her cheeks as he said "You got something to share with the audience Miss Nouki?"

"Stop pinching my cheeks!" She said with her words a bit slurred, "I'm still injured you know!?"

Floyd had argued as he gave her an angry smile, "Gee, I wonder why!?"

'You're enjoying this aren't ya?" Reina asked.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Tenya said pushing Floyd away from her, "You're both acting like children!"

Floyd gave a pout as he said, "killjoy."

"Guys, I appreciate you worrying about me, but I'm fine." Chouko reassured them, "Really. It's alright."

Reina gave a sigh as she turned to Chouko, "No it's not. What happened just now was not alright. And… It's my fault that this happened to you. If it hadn't been for me, something even worse could've—!"

"Reina-chan, what are you talking about?" Izuku asked worryingly.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" Ochaco asked.

Reina stayed silent as she looked to the floor, her hand shaking a little. "Reina-san?" Fumikage said concerned.

"Reina-chan?" Chouko said as well.

Reina finally spoke up, as she turned to Chouko, "I ran into Todoroki-san when I was on my back. On the way Enji-san showed up, and he had this look-" She said as she tried to get her thoughts together and what she should say at the given moment.

"-He had the same look Katsuki-kun had during the training exercise! I should've said something to snap him out of it! But I just-" Reina groaned before she surprised everyone when she kicked the wall as she screamed as she did this.

"Reina-chan please!" Chiyo said, "Don't take your anger out on the wall."

Reina groaned as she tried her best to contain herself. Chouko stepped towards her as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Reina-chan. It's alright. It isn't your fault."

"It feels like it is." Reina said as she turned to her, "I could've helped him… I could've said something… I _**SHOULD'VE**_ said something to him. But… I only thought of myself."

Floyd soon reassured her, "hey hey. There's no need for that, man. You did what you could."

"But I wish I've done more." She said, "Some Hero I am…"

Izuku soon stepped towards her, "Don't say that Reina-chan. I'm not sure what exactly happened with Todoroki-kun and his father when you ran into him, but, you're not being fair to yourself. You're the best out of all of us, because you inspire people. You inspire me."

Reina looked to him in awe, as she had been taken back by his words, "Izuku-kun…"

Floyd added with a smile, "I'll have to admit Reina-chan. You do things that even surprise me. And that's something!"

"Floyd-kun…" Reina started to say.

"We may have not known you for very long…" Fumikage began to say, "... But you're strong. Perhaps even stronger than most of us. Never doubt yourself."

"Yeah!" Ochaco said, "You are one of the strongest in our class after all!"

"You're the best there is Reina-kun!" Tenya said, "If others tell you differently, then consider it to be shameful!"

Floyd soon added, " **YEAH! SCREW EM!** "

None of the others realized this but as Reina took in their words, she gave that only those closest to her a fake smile on her face. True, she had been thankful for what they were saying; she had been thankful by her words, however only one thing seemed to linger in the back of her head.

" _I don't want to say it aloud to hurt all of you. But… I'm not someone who is strong…_ _**I'm nothing but a coward**_ …"

* * *

- _ **Outside; UA Entrance**_ -

Guards stood at the entrance to where the Sports Festival had been taking place. Though they were bored out of their minds, as they had been yawning.

"Man…" A guard had said, "... This has gotta be one of the most boring jobs I've ever been on. So what if a couple of Villains attacked this place?"

His friend said to him after he shushed him, "You could lose your job if you say crap like that you know!?"

The Guard told him, "Bitch, I can say whatever I damn well please!"

His friend yelled, "Chill man!"

Just before they could make an argument, they heard something peculiar coming from just around the corner. An odd peculiar voice… Singing.

 _ **Are you, are you,**_

 _ **Coming to the tree?**_

 _ **They strung up a man**_

 _ **They say who murdered three**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met, at midnight**_

 _ **In the hanging tree**_

The Guards looked to one another, both of them confused. "The hell do you think that is?" The first guard asked his friend.

His friend had replied, "How am I supposed to know?

"We should go check it out." The Guard said as he moved from his spot. His friend went and tried to stop him, "H-hey maybe not. W-what if some villains show up?"

"Relax. What Villains are going to come and attack today?"

The two of them moved further away from the entrance the person continued to sing

 _ **Are you, are you**_

 _ **Coming to the tree?**_

 _ **Where a dead man called out**_

 _ **For his love to flee**_

 _ **Strange things did happen here**_

 _ **No stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met, at midnight**_

 _ **In the hanging tree**_

Just as they both neared the corner the singing suddenly came to a stop, which had startled them. "Why did they stop?" The Guard asked.

His friend replied timidly, "I-I don't know-Maybe we should-"

 _ **SLASH!**_

His friend stood frozen when blood splattered on his face. His vision had been clouded, all he saw was a person in uniform which belonged to that of a girl. He would've screamed for backup but had been prevented by someone who seemed to have appeared behind him.

"Are you coming to the tree friend~?"

Whoever had been behind him, pinned him to the ground as he struggled. The person who attacked him from behind, was revealed to be the girl with the scars.

The girl named Vivazo.

She said to the man with a giggle as she a sinister smile on her face, "Surprise~"

The person who killed the first guard, had been hovering over him held what looked to be knife. Before who could tell who this person had been, his vision had been clouded with red, and the last thing he heard, was the sound of two girls giggling.

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	18. Chapter 15: Something Worth Fighting For

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

The matches continued onward during the Sports Festival, and many opponents faced many ups and downs during the matches. Some won and moved on, while most of the others lost or gave up the match. Some others gave it there all, though in the end, some only had doubts in their minds only after the fight had been done. The last thing she heard, Tenya had been up against someone from the support course.

When the festival began, Reina would've thought she would see her friends giving their all in the third match and cheering them on.

Though she didn't expect that she would be spending most of her time in Recovery Girl's office, going through the standard test after her first match, to make sure everything had checked out. One test after another it had reminded her of the time she spent in the hospital, and how she felt scared at first. She never understood the points of the test, though she allowed them to do what they needed to. She had just been finishing up as they had been testing out her Quirk.

She had used her abilities just to lift a pencil up off the ground, which of course she had been successful at, as she had been showing Chiyo and Shimizu.

"Alright, everything checks out." Shimizu said as she had been typing something on her phone, "You'll be all set for your next match before you know it."

"See you two?" Reina said to them as she went to take her sword that had been hanging off a hook, "I told you guys that I'm just fine."

"You can't blame us for getting worried." Shimizu said.

"You should be more careful Reina-chan." Chiyo told her, "If go past the time limit on your Quirk, like you did in your first match, than you'll put yourself in a coma."

"And like I told you, I don't even remember how I won that fight." She told her, "So how can I make sure it doesn't happen if I can't remember it?"

"Look, we're just trying to say that you should be more careful." Shimizu reasoned, "You know that's all, don't you?"

Reina gave only but a look in Shimizu's eyes and her expression softened, "I know that. I'll be just fine. I'll be careful with whoever I'm going to fight next."

Shimizu gave a smile as did Chiyo. "Well, you better hurry back to your classmates." Chiyo said, "We'll be sure to update Aizawa-sensei."

"That would be much appreciated." Reina said with a smile before she went to head out the door, "Thanks again you two."

She started to go down the hall and was about to make her way up the stairs, when she ran into someone. Turns out it had been her classmate Ochaco Uraraka, who looked nervous. "Hey, Uraraka-chan." Reina said, "I thought you would be back at the stands with everyone else."

Ochaco gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, as much as I would love to catch up on the matches, I have to get ready for my own!"

Reina soon noticed that she started to sweat. "Um…" Reina said worryingly, "... Are you okay?"

"We gotta talk!" Ochaco suddenly said as she grabbed her wrist.

Before Reina could protest, she suddenly found herself getting pulled down the hall, despite Ochaco not activating her Quirk.

* * *

- _ **Player 1 Waiting Room**_ -

Katsuki didn't go back to the stands like everyone else did; instead he decided to get ready for the match that was to come. He did admit that he had a certain thought on his mind. No, it hadn't been for the match, he wasn't at all nervous.

It was something else entirely. Many could probably guess what it had been from the look on his face. He wouldn't lie about the fact that half the reason he did come here was so that he could have privacy. Though at the moment he had been at a stump.

Right now he was doing stretches as to get himself warmed up for the coming fight. All the while some music had been playing, on the speakers of his phone. It helped him put his mind at ease, though he couldn't help but admit it helped him with something else too.

The song that had been playing wasn't one he normally wouldn't listen to, and something he hadn't been very fond of. This song in particular had caught his ears.

 _ **Every night I lie in bed**_

 _ **The brightest colors fill my head**_

 _ **A million dreams are keeping me awake**_

 _ **I think of what the world could be**_

 _ **A vision of the one I see**_

 _ **A million dreams is all is gonna take**_

 _ **A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**_

"Wow. I didn't know you were the type to listen to musicals."

Katsuki flinched at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned and saw it had been Chouko, though soon afterwards he continued to stretch. "That's from the movie Greatest Showman right?" Chouko asked, "I remember seeing it with my parents. I loved it despite what the Critics said. Did you watch the movie too?"

Katsuki didn't answer as he stood up, as he hit the pause button on his phone.

"I heard about what happened with your match." Katsuki said as he started shake out his arms, "You were up against the Half 'n' Half bastard right?"

"Ah, you mean Todoroki-san." Chouko said, "It was a freak accident, he mean didn't to lash out the way he did. He gave me his apology when I woke up, which was nice, but I know it wasn't his fault. Sad to say that I won't be able to take the gold, but there's always next year." She soon gave an amused smile as she leaned against the table, "Were you worried about me Tough Guy?"

"Don't flatter yourself Chicken Wings." He said, "You're a fighter. There's no way something like that would bring you down."

Chouko couldn't help but giggle, "You're as complicated as Reina-chan described. Though I'll take what you said as a compliment."

Katsuki turned a little red at the mentioning of Reina; he looked away from Chouko before she could see the face he had been making. She gave a smile before she noticed what looked to be pen and paper on the table. There looked to be something scribbled on it.

"Oh, what's this?" She said as she took the paper off the table.

" **HEY! HOLD ON!** " Katsuki yelled as he went to grab it from her hands, though Chouko had been too quick, " **DON'T LOOK AT THAT!** "

"To the girl who is worth more than a million dreams…" Chouko read as her eyes sparkled a little, "Are you writing a love letter Bakugou-san?"

" **DON'T START READING IT!** " Katsuki said angrily, " **GO DIE FEATHER BRAIN!** "

Her eyes seemed to widen in realization, as she looked to him in awe, "Could this letter be for Reina-chan?"

" **HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN FIGURE THAT OUT!?** " He shouted.

"Kirishima-kun told me about it." Chouko said with a smile, "Plus it's written all over your face."

Katsuki immediately covered his face with his hands, as he growled, "Goddamn it Shitty Hair." He mumbled before he asked, "How much did he tell you?"

"He only told me about your crush on her." She replied calmly with a smile, "How you're just madly in love with a sweet girl like her!"

" **LIKE HELL I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER!** " He shouted.

Chouko only giggled again, "The red on your face says otherwise."

Katsuki went to cover his face again, as Chouko laughed again. "I'm glad you decided to take Kirishima-kun's advice. Goes to show you how good of a friend he can be. I have to admit though, the way you started it does sound a bit corny."

Katsuki had been taken back by this as Chouko sat down in one of the many seats provided, "Maybe you don't reveal what you feel at the beginning. That takes away the surprise and the building up out of it. How about you start out with something simple, like, 'Dear Reina' or 'To Reina'?"

"You know about crap like this?" Katsuki asked her as he sat down next to her.

"I may have had one or two people like this during my time in middle school." She replied with a confidant smile, "Granted Fu-kun and Kage-chan weren't really into the idea of people swarming around me like a hive, but hey, these kind of things tended to happen."

"I take it you were popular with guys?"

"Girls mostly. They may or may have not snuck a letter or two in my locker."

Katsuki raised his eyebrow at this, since he didn't expect that kind of thing from his classmate. "Never thought you were on that side of the fence." He couldn't help but say amused.

She still had a confidant smile on her face, "Nice to know that someone other my family is cool with what I like." Chouko soon thought of something, "Hey! We got time before you're match begins, what do you say I help you put together that letter?"

Katsuki merely scoffed at this, "Like I need help with some stupid letter."

"Come on Bakugou-san." She said, "Hate to be the one to say it, but I don't your an expert in writing these things. We can start by putting together a list, about what it is you like about Reina-chan specially. I'll even help out, if you'd let me."

Katsuki was about to retort, though he looked to the letter, or at least the start of the letter. He gave out sigh, "Fine." He growled, "But only for a minute."

"Great!" Chouko said excitedly, "How exciting, it's like a little group project!"

"Don't read into it Chicken Wings." Katsuki told her, "Let's just get this crap over with."

* * *

Tenya had been stomping angrily down the hall with Floyd and Gio walking beside him as to get him to calm down.

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl!" Tenya said, "Using me as a mascot just so she can get noticed!"

"Easy my dude." Floyd said to him as he patted him on the shoulder, "At least you won the match and you were able to move on."

"But… That's only because she stepped out of the ring on purpo-" Gio started to say before he had been cut off by Floyd as he hit him with an ink hammer.

Floyd soon added calmly as he looked to Tenya "Like I said, chill man. Move on."

"Maybe you're right…" Tenya started to say, "... Still I can't help but feel mad!"

Floyd added, "Think of it this way. Consider this a learning experience!"

"But it doesn't count if she stepped out on-" Gio started to say again, only to be cut off by Floyd when he kicked him in the shin.

Floyd whispered to Gio, "Dude I'm trying to cheer him up here!"

They soon reached the Player 2 waiting room, and went to head inside. Little did they know, two people had been in the room already.

"Good work Iida-kun!"

They recognized this voice as it had belonged to Ochaco. "Oh hey Uraraka!" Gio said, "So this is where you- **JIMINY CHRISTMAS!** "

The three of them jumped at the sight of Ochaco's face, as she had a cold hard glare with her brows furrowed.

" **WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE CUTE URARAKA!?** " Gio shouted.

Floyd exclaimed, " **IS SHE POSSESSED BY A STAND?!** "

Gio gasped, " **YOU KNOW JOJO?!** "

Floyd replied as he sounded calm, "Of course, I'm cultured."

" **YOU'RE NOT LIKE YOURSELF AT ALL!** " Tenya yelled, " **YOUR BROWS ARE ALL WRINKLED!** "

"My brow?" Ochaco said as her eyebrow twitched.

Reina suddenly peeked out from behind her, "He means your face Uraraka-chan."

"Oh hey Reina!" Gio suddenly said as he sounded casual.

" **YOU'RE STILL HERE!?** " Tenya and Floyd shouted.

"Seriously you two?" Reina said, "You don't have to shout."

Ochaco soon calmed down as she giggled a little, "Sorry, it's just my nerves… Must've reached my brow."

" **REALLY!? YOU CALL THAT NERVES!?** " Floyd couldn't help but yell.

"What are you still doing here Reina-kun?" Tenya soon asked, "I thought for sure you would head back to the stands after Kenko-san and Recovery Girl looked you over."

"Funny story." Reina started to say, "I was on my way back, but I ran into Uraraka-chan. She wanted some advice on her upcoming match."

The three of them looked a bit confused, as to why she had that look on her face. It hadn't been long before the three of them realized why. "That's right!" Gio said, "Your opponent is supposed to be explodey boy Bakugou right?"

"You're fighting against the Piss Head?" Floyd said.

"Yeah…" Ochaco said, looking down at the table, "... If I had to be honest, I'm really scared, but…" She soon looked to both Reina and Tenya, "After watching a match like Iida-kun's and talking to Reina-chan, I'm a bit more at ease."

"A match like mine?" Tenya said a bit confused.

Reina on the other hand turned red from embarrassment, "It's uh-Not a problem Uraraka-chan! Though I wouldn't really say I was much help with what I told you!"

Ochaco gave her a smile, "You know… Even though the two of you aren't related, you kind of act like Deku."

"I do?" Reina said as she tilted her head.

" _Is she that oblivious!?_ " Floyd exclaimed in his thoughts.

As if they had spoken of the devil, Izuku soon stepped into the room, surprising the group. "Oh Deku!" Ochaco said, "We were just talking about you."

"You don't want to watch the match with the others?" Tenya asked.

"Most of them ended quickly." Izuku replied, "Right now Kirishima-kun is up against someone from class B."

"You mean his act alike Tetsutetsu?" Gio said surprised, "They're both equally matched, so there wouldn't be a point since it'll just end in a tie! I mean, what are they gonna do, decide the match via arm wrestling?"

Floyd gave a laugh as he said, "I bet it's more of a case of Spider man vs Spider man."

Gio looked at him wide eye, as he put his hand on his shoulder, "You are the most cultured man I have ever met…"

"This is really your main concern right now?" Reina said, not looking amused at all.

"Then after his match…" Ochaco said, "... It'll be my turn to fight."

"Come on don't look so down!" Gio said with a reassured smile, "When you really think about it, fighting Bakugou can't be that bad!"

"Gio-kun does have a point." Tenya said, "I know Bakugou-kun is a great fighter in all, but I don't think he would use his strength on a girl."

Tenya, Ochaco and Gio noticed Izuku, Reina and Floyd having an awkward look on their faces, as they had looked to one another; the three of the groaned in unison.

"He _**WOULDN'T**_ … Right?" Gio asked the three of them.

Floyd started to reply as he hissed his breath through his teeth, "Knowing him, yeah.'

Izuku and Reina nodded their heads as they had agreed with Floyd's answer, making their jaws dropped. "Seriously!?" Tenya exclaimed, "Even when you're training with him Reina-kun!?"

"Pretty much." Reina said with a shrug, "The thing you should know about Katsuki-kun, he never-and I mean _**NEVER**_ goes easy on someone when it comes to fighting."

Floyd added with a nod, "Even if he pisses off someone and wants to fight him."

"Though I can understand why." Izuku soon said, "Everyone here is trying to become number one to make their dreams come true. Even if it is Kaa-chan, no one would even think about holding back." He soon looked over to Ochaco as he soon took out his notebook, "Other than Reina-chan and Floyd-san… You've helped me so much Uraraka-san, so… I thought maybe I can help you out a little. A plan you can use up against Kaa-chan's Quirk. It's rough, but I think I came up with something."

Tenya, Gio, and Floyd's expression brightened, while Reina and Ochaco remained unphased by this. "Isn't that great Uraraka-kun?" Tenya asked.

"Yeah, with a plan that Izuku came up with, you got this one in the bag!" Gio said with a grin.

Floyd added with a smile, "Yeah man, Bakugou won't know what'll hit him!"

Ochaco and Reina looked to one another before Reina motioned her to say what she wanted to say, "Thanks Deku." Ochaco said to him, "But… It's fine."

They all looked to her surprised. "Wait… You don't want to Izuku's plan?" Floyd asked, "Why not?"

Ochaco soon started to explain herself, "You're… Amazing. You, Deku, Reina-chan, you all are. And I keep seeing more amazing to the three of you." She looked over to Izuku, "Deku… During the cavalry battle, I though it would be easier to team up with friends, but… After I talked to Reina-chan about it, when I look back on it now… I might've been trying to rely on you. That's why… Back when Iida-kun challenged you, it actually made me feel embarrassed."

"Uraraka-san…" Izuku said concerned.

"Aren't you being a bit hard on yourself there?" Gio asked.

"No I'm not." Ochaco replied as she stood up from the seat, and went towards the door, "That's why it's fine. Everyone's facing the future and trying their hardest. That means, we're all rivals, right? That's why…"

She looked to the group, even though she had a fearful look on her face, she still had a smile; her hand shook as she gave them a thumbs up, "Let's meet up in the finals!"

Thus she made her exit, leaving the group stunned by her words. Reina soon stood up and went to go out the door too. "We should go and cheer her on." Reina said to them, "She'll be sure to give it everything she has in the fight."

"Hold on a second!" Izuku soon said stopping her, "What was it, that Uraraka-san came to ask you about anyway?"

Reina only gave a smile, before she gave him a pat on the head, "Sorry Izuku-kun. But that's a secret between us girls." And with that being said, she left the room, with the group eventually following behind her.

* * *

It felt as though as an hour had passed, but despite Katsuki's protest they were able to put together the list. Chouko had been surprised by what he had come up with at the top of his head, as she looked over the list over and over. She saw what she had written down for him was genuine and true. Honestly it had surprised her, and she could see that it surprised him as well.

They both checked over the list again, looking over everything. She had been surprised that it had been written with only five things.

"Is this really all Bakugou-san?" Chouko asked him, "Are you sure there isn't more?"

"How many times are you going to ask that?" Katsuki said annoyed, "Yes this is my thoughts, about her and I would never think otherwise."

"I must say this is something I didn't expect." She said, checking it over, "Than again, like Midoriya-san you are certainly full of surprises."

Katsuki mumbled something incoherent before he noticed the time on the clock overhead; Chouko noticed this as well. "Goodness, I didn't realize the time." She said, "It's time for you match isn't it?"

"Yeah." Katsuki said as he stood up, removing the charm from his pocket, mumbling a curse when he realized the string was still broken. "That good luck charm…" Chouko said, "... Reina-chan gave that to you didn't she?"

Katsuki didn't answer directly as he responded, "I meant to get it fixed before the fight."

"Well it's an easy fix with the string." Chouko said as she took it from his hand, hanging it around his neck and tied a knot just at the back, "Though if you don't want it to break again, than I suggest you get it replaced with a chain."

"Whatever." Katsuki said with a shrug.

Right when he was about to make his way out the door, he gave a glance back over to Chouko, "About the list… Thank you, for helping me put it together."

"Sure, it's no problem." Chouko said with a shrug, "It's the kind of things friends do for each other."

Katsuki only stayed silent at this before he spoke up again, "... The list thing… I'd appreciate if you keep it on the down low alright?"

Chouko raised an eyebrow at this, "Why?"

"One it's personal, two I'd rather not start a fight over something stupid with a certain Inkhead and three…" Katsuki said, "...If Reina saw what was on the list before I started writing the letter… _**I'd lose her.**_ "

Her eyes softened at this when she noticed the tone of his voice change. She gave a smile, "You can count on me Bakugou-san. Good luck in your fight."

Katsuki merely gave a scoff, before he started to make his way to the stage.

* * *

The match between Eijirou and Tetsutetsu ended up with a draw, making half the audience disappointed, but most of them impressed by the twos abilities, since they were both eerily similar to each other as many of the Pro Heroes already thought about making one of the two or both their sidekicks. The next round was about to begin.

" _Here we are ladies and gentleman!_ " Present Mic said over the PA, " _The eighth and last match of the first round!_ "

Ochaco and Katsuki stepped on the opposite sides of the stage, both of them ready to fight.

" _He was kind of famous in middle school!_ " Present Mic said, " _This isn't the face of a regular person, from the Hero Course…_ _ **KATSUKI BAKUGOU!**_ "

Most of the crowd cheered for him, though Floyd on the other hand had other things to say.

" _And his opponent-She's the one I'm rooting for-From the Hero Course…_ _ **OCHACO URARAKA!**_ "

While her classmates and the rest of the crowd cheered for Ochaco, Reina looked to the two of them, as she had mixture of worry and fear written on her face. " _Uraraka-chan… Katsuki-kun…_ " She started to say on her thoughts, " _... I'll be cheering you both on. Both of you, do your best._ "

"Hey!" Katsuki said, getting Ochaco's attention, "You're the one that makes things float… Right Round Face?"

"Round Face?!" She said surprised by his nickname for her.

"If you're gonna withdraw, do it now." He told her, "You won't get off just by saying 'ouch'."

Ochaco at first almost took his suggestion, but remembered Reina's words, as he soon had a look of determination towards him. Though he gave off no change in his facial features, he saw the look in her eyes, as he soon got himself ready.

" _ **LET THE EIGHTH MATCH BEGIN!**_ " Present Mic soon shouted.

Thus the fight began between the two began.

Ochaco went charging head first, while Katsuki stood there.

"Withdrawing isn't a choice for me!" She said.

"If that's the case…" Katsuki said as he opened his palm, " **THAN DIE!** "

Just as Ochaco went to dodge, Katsuki went down and under, taking everyone back when a large explosion was seen, surprising everyone in the ground. " **HOLY CRAP!** " Gio exclaimed at the blast.

" **URARAKA!** " Izuku, Tenya, and Floyd shouted.

Reina's widened at Katsuki attack, though she dared not to look away at the match before her. She knew she had to keep watching, for the sake of the two on the stage right now. Ochaco managed to recover from the blast, and she found that she was still safe as she wasn't outside of the ring.

"Even if I knew about it, I couldn't react in time." Ochaco thought to herself before she readied her next move.

"I'll take care of you!" Katsuki said as he readied himself.

He saw movement in the smoke, and immediately he went to attack.

" **DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!** " He yelled as he attacked.

He created another explosion that made the crowd jump at the sound of it than when the smoke had cleared, he saw that it was not Ochaco, but rather her jacket instead. She appeared behind him out of the smoke, leaving the crowd surprised at this.

" _Oh, what's this?!_ " Present Mic said, " _She made her jacket float and it over there!? She did it in an instant too!_ "

" **HOO YEAH URARAKA!** " Gio cheered.

Ochaco went to thrust her hand towards him, attempting to touch his back, " _If I make him float now-Than I'll win this!_ "

 _ **BOOM!**_

The crowd had been taken back when they saw Ochaco fly across the stage suddenly, after Katsuki turned around after activating his Quirk again, though she managed to recover from the blast.

"He moved after he saw her!?" Sero said surprised.

"His reaction time is crazy!" Denki said.

Floyd couldn't help but shout to him, "Oi Piss-Head! this is a fight, not a massacre!"

Ochaco went to charge at him again, attempting to use her Quirk, though he was quick to attack back. " **YOU'RE TOO SLOW!** " Katsuki shouted as he attacked with full force, sending her flying once again.

This didn't stop her, as she went to charge again.

" **TAKE THIS!** " She shouted.

An explosion had been made again, as Ochaco had been flying once more, at this point it had left the crowd terrified as it had become a repeating pattern.

"Oh God!" Kyoka exclaimed, "I don't know which was worse! Reina's fight or this one!"

"Bakugou…" Mineta said, "... Don't tell me your taste runs in _**THAT**_ direction."

"Get your mind out of the gutter damn it!" Floyd said hitting him on the head as he looked back to the fight taking place, "That piss head..at this rate he's really gonna kill her."

Reina watched as Ochaco kept on attacking and attacking. Though no matter how hard she tried, Katsuki would always prove to be faster than she was. Even so she couldn't look away, despite her wanting to do so.

" _You really shouldn't worry yourself Rei-chan._ "

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy with her red hat sitting beside her, watching the fight. She was of course surprised to see him there, though she kept herself quiet as not to alert any of her other classmates.

" _You don't have to be scared for her or him._ " She heard him say, " _That girl may not look it, but she's strong. If you of all people can see that…_ _ **Than I'm sure he can too.**_ "

Reina's eyes widened at this as she turned to the boy, but when she did, he had been gone once again leaving her just shocked. She jumped when she heard the explosions come again causing her attention to be drawn back over to the fight taking place.

The crowd started to get restless, as most of them started to boo at Katsuki as his onslaught continued on and on.

" **HEY! SHOULDN'T ONE OF YOU TEACHERS STOP THIS!?** "

" **ISN'T HE GOING TOO FAR!?** "

" **HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO IF YOU KEEP ON ACTING LIKE THAT!? HURRY UP AND SEND HER OUT OF BOUNDS!** "

" **STOP BULLYING AND PLAYING AROUND THE POOR GIRL!** "

" **JUST END THE FIGHT!** "

" **COME ON MAN! THIS IS TOO MUCH EVEN FOR YOU!** " Gio shouted as he had been joining with the crowd.

Floyd had joined in on this too, " **HEY PISS HEAD! THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!** "

Josephine shouted from where she sat as did Lena, " **LEAVE HER ALONE!** "

" _There's a booing from part of the crowd…_ " Present Mic said, " _... But honestly I feel the sa-_ "

Everyone had been taken back by the screech from the microphone, which took back the crowd. Reina had been very taken back when she heard a familiar come through the PA.

" _Was that a Pro Hero saying he's playing around? How many years has he been a Pro?_ "

"Shota?" Reina said surprised.

"Aizawa-sensei?" Her whole class said as surprised as she had been.

" _If you're saying that with a straight face, there's no point in you watching anymore so go home!_ " He said surprising the whole crowd, " _Go home and look into changing careers!_ "

"Whoa!" Gio said, "Those are strong words!"

Floyd said as he was still shocked, "Ouch talk about hitting where it hurts.."

" _Bakugou is being careful because he's acknowledged his opponents strength who has made it this far._ " Shota said, " _It's because he's doing everything he can to win, that he can't go easy on her or let his guard down._ "

Reina couldn't help but be in awe by this; she couldn't help but give a small smile, "Shota… Even you see it…"

"Huh… Now I regret my words." Gio said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The smoke started to clear up as Katsuki kept his eyes on Ochaco, as she still stood her ground.

"Not yet…" He said, "... She's still not dead!"

Ochaco caught her breath, as she wiped the dirt off of her face. "It's about time I think…" She soon said, "Thanks Bakugou-kun… For not letting your guard down."

Katsuki had been taken back by her words; it hadn't been long before he felt dust fall on his head. He along with the rest of the crowd looked up to the sky and were taken back what they saw. There in the sky they saw a bunch of rocks floating high above their heads.

"She had a desperate plan like that up her sleeve!?" Izuku said surprised.

Gio soon played a song on his phone, which took his class back.

 _ **You'll never see it coming~!**_

Floyd merely bonked him on the head for this, before he said after pausing the song on his phone, "Too soon man!"

"Meh, it was worth it." Gio said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna win!" Ochaco shouted, " **RELEASE!** "

Thus the rocks started to fall towards him, and Ochaco started to run towards him as he had been distracted.

" _With this much debris, whether he's evading or counter attacking, there will definitely be an opening!_ " Ochaco said in her thoughts, " _In that moment, I'll get close to him with my secret move_!"

She touched her own hands as she activated her Quirk, not even taking notice of the fact that Katsuki lifted his hand up to the air, towards the debris.

" _I'll win! I'll win and be like Deku!_ "

 _ **BOOM!**_

And just like that, Katsuki emitted a large explosion from his hand, creating a powerful gust of wind, causing Ochaco to fly back and everyone else to nearly fly out of their seats. Ochaco managed to regain herself, as she picked herself off; a ringing sound seemed to have gone off in her head as she started to recover.

"Since you're friends with Deku…" Katsuki said as the cloud started to clear and his hand smoked, "... I thought you'd be up to something like this."

Ochaco now had a fearful expression on her face, "He took it out in one shot…"

" _Ba-_ " Present Mic started to say surprised, " _-Bakugou delivers a satisfying explosion! He blasts boldly through Uraraka's secret plan!_ "

Floyd said as his jaw had been dropped, "He read her like a book.."

At this Gio was about to play the song on his phone again-

"Don't even think about it." Floyd said as Gio slowly put his phone down again.

Floyd soon noticed that Reina had a worried look on her face. "Hey Reina-chan." Floyd said, "Don't look so upset, I'm sure Uraraka has a plan of attack."

"That's…" Reina said as she didn't look to him, "... Not what I'm worried about…"

Floyd gave a quizzical look on his face before he asked, "whatcha talking about, Reina?"

None of the crowd didn't take notice that Katsuki arm had started to shake a little. He let out a sigh as he grasped it, "... That was close."

Ochaco put her head down in defeat as she had been at a lose, " _I did as much as I could, but in the end he wasn't phased at all…!_ " Ochaco soon stood up again, as she had a look of determination again, " _... Even so…_ "

Surprisingly enough, Katsuki gave another rare smile, "All right than…" He said before he charged, "... **LET'S GET SERIOUS** _ **URARAKA**_ **!** "

" _If it were Deku, Aihara-kun, or Reina-chan…_ " Ochaco said in her thoughts, "... _They wouldn't give up!_ "

Katsuki noticed the minute she put one foot forward, she lost her balance and fell on her side, causing him to stop. The whole crowd gasped at this and Class 1-A had a look of horror; Reina couldn't help but stand up from her seat as she looked to Ochaco.

Ochaco tried to move but found herself struggling to do so.

"My… Body…" She groaned, "...Won't do… What I… Want…"

"No way…" Floyd said.

"She passed her limit a long time ago…" Izuku said.

Katsuki saw Ochaco trying to move towards him despite her being on the ground; He got himself ready to fight once more.

"I… Can still…!" She groaned, "... I can still…!"

" _ **When I get big, I'll help you and mommy!**_ "

" _ **I appreciate the thought Ochaco, but as your dad I'd be even happier if you could achieve your dream. When that happens, you can take us to Hawaii!**_ "

"I'll… Become… A… Hero…"

Finally, Ochaco's vision had become blurry, and she had finally stopped moving. Nemuri came onto the field as she held a hand out to Katsuki as to stop him, while she looked her over. Though her eyes were still open, Nemuri saw that she had passed out from exhaustion.

"Da...Ddy…" She heard her groan.

Nemuri gave a sigh before she announced, "Ochaco Uraraka is out of commission. Katsuki Bakugou advances to the second round!"

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	19. Chapter 15 Epilogue: Anything But Frail

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

- _ **Earlier; Player 2 Waiting Room**_ -

Reina found herself being dragged back over to the Player 2 Waiting Room courtesy of Ochaco as she had appeared to be in some of sort of hurry. All along the way, she wondered what it is that she needed to talk to her about. When they finally arrived, she had been surprised about what she asked of her.

"You want to know about Katsuki-kun?" Reina said surprised.

"Yeah." Ochaco replied, "You know that him and I are supposed to fight in the final match of the first round. I need to know everything I can about him."

"I get that but…" Reina said, scratching her head a little, "But… Why on Earth would you ask me? I mean… Izuku-kun is the one that grew up with him so he knows more about him better than I could understand at least."

Ochaco started to twiddle her thumbs at this, "Well that's the thing. I know Deku could help me, but… I don't want to have to keep relying on him all the time. Plus…" She looked up to her looking her straight in the eyes, "... After the training exercise, you seemed to know how to help him when he was having a hard time. Even though Deku grew up with him… You seem to know him better than anyone."

Reina couldn't help but turn red at this as she stayed silent. She hid her face under her red hat, while she played with her ponytail a little.

"Please Reina-chan!" Ochaco said, "Can you tell me anything about him?"

Reina gave a sigh as she said as she tried her best to hide the red on her face, "... Where do you want me to start?"

"Well…" Ochaco started to say, before she thought of an answer, "... Maybe you can tell me about how he thinks, and maybe… How he you know-Treats you in a fight?"

Reina turned redder at this, at such a question but immediately calmed herself down after she had taken a deep breath. Ochaco noticed how she stayed quiet at the mentioning of Katsuki.

"Reina-chan?" Ochaco wondered.

Finally Reina responded, "... It's not easy to know what Katsuki-kun is thinking or what he's feeling at times. But… That doesn't mean, he's hard to understand."

Ochaco tilted her head at this, "What… Do you mean?"

Reina at first was hesitant but soon replied, "... There was a time back in middle school, I was going through a rough patch. Not many people know this but… I was actually hopping from one school to the next since I was always getting into trouble."

Ochaco's expression seemed to have soften at this, as Reina continued, "I was acting really stupid back than. I was stupid enough not to realize that I was too far in to get myself out, and my stubbornness almost got me killed. Izuku-kun and Katsuki-kun got me out of it just in time, but… Even after that, I started to shut myself away from two of my closest friends. Even though I was out of the trouble, I just kept on skipping class or school entirely. Rumors started to go around about how I was weak that I let other people get the better of me. It was at that point, I was used to hearing it even though it hurt me."

"That's…" Ochaco said, "... That's terrible."

"It was." She said, "... One day, Katsuki-kun finally got fed up with the way I was acting, and confronted me when I skipped class again. I told him straight to his face that he shouldn't bother with someone like me, and told him to leave me alone. Of course, he didn't bother to listen, so I despite how tired I was… I punched him the face so hard that he nearly fell on his back."

"What… What did he do?" She asked her, somewhat fearfully as part of her didn't want to know.

Reina merely scoffed as she answered, "I figured after I punched him, he would finally leave me alone, but let's just say he returned the favor and just like that we started to fight… Looking back on it… I'm actually… Glad he threw back that punch."

Ochaco's eyes widened at this, "How can you be happy about that?"

Reina soon sat down in one of the many chairs provided as she replied, "Because… He knew that the words said to me, wasn't strong enough to get through, but rather… _**Something else entirely**_. He saw how angry I was, so he decided to help me vent out my anger. I ended up exhausting myself, and he won the fight that we had in the end. Finally he looks me straight in the eyes, and he said but one thing to me."

Ocacho soon took a seat beside her, "What was it?"

Reina looked to Ochaco and she said with a warm smile, "... _**You are anything but frail**_."

Reina could see her eyes brighten a little at this, though she saw she had been curious about what she had been saying.

"Katsuki-kun… Is really complicated I'll admit." Reina told her, "And yeah sure, it's hard for him to talk to other people without blowing up in there faces both figuratively and literally. But… I've learned this from him… Despite everything he says, despite what he does… _**He knows strength when he sees it**_."

"Really?" Ochaco wondered.

Reina only gave her a nod before she continued, "He's proven me to that more times than I can count. When he sees strength in someone he'll give it his all in the fight. Though if there is anything he hates more than losing it's when someone gives him an easy win."

Ochaco seemed to have understood what she had been telling her, "You're saying… That I should give my all too?"

"Exactly." She told her, "I can tell that someone with your Quirk is strong, especially someone with your skills. You've proven that when the Villains attacked, and even during the Rescue Training with Izuku-kun and the others. You do this, and you may not only win this… But you'll earn his respect."

She saw Ochaco start to give it some thought, Reina couldn't help but wonder what it was she had been thinking exactly.

" _Please take what I say to heart Uraraka-chan. After all… You're stronger than I could ever hope to be._ "

Finally Ochaco looked up to her as she gave a smile, "Reina-chan…" She soon said, "... Thank you."

Reina couldn't help but smile back before her attention was drawn towards the door.

* * *

- _ **Present**_ -

After the last match of the first round, Reina had decided to clear her head, before her next match. She had to admit she was very surprised to see how the fight had turned out. She prayed with all her heart that her friend Ochaco would be alright, and that she wasn't hurt to badly in the fight. Though despite what the outcome of the fight had been, she was glad, that Ochaco had taken her words to heart. She was happy to know that she helped someone today, though she wished she could say the same for the others.

She was just making her way towards the player one waiting room, where she was sure to find a familiar someone to congratulate. She went to enter the room, though she had been taken back at a certain sight. Katsuki had currently been shirtless as he had been cooling himself off after the match that had taken place prior; she had clear view of his back and her face couldn't help but heat up. She let out a squeak out of shock, getting his attention.

"Reina?" He said calmly, as he wiped himself with a cool towel, "When did you get here?"

Reina started to stammer, as she immediately looked away, "I wasn't staring!"

Katsuki only tilted his head at the way she had been acting, "Why the hell are you getting so embarrassed for?"

"Seriously, you're asking me that!? Do I even need to answer!?" Reina exclaimed, accidentally looking in his direction again. Almost immediately afterwards she put her hands over her face after letting out another squeak. Katsuki couldn't help but chuckle a little before he went over to her, gently prying her hands from her face despite his arm shaking a little.

"Stop being a weirdo, Lollipop Head." He said as he did this, "Honestly, I don't really know why you're making a big deal out of it."

"Can you really blame me?" She said as she had been struggling to look at him, "It's not like I see this kind of thing of...ten..."

Her eyes soon wondered to where his rib cage had been, as her words began to trail off. There on his left side, she saw what looked to be a scar that looked as though it had been the burning sun like she would see in a coloring book or a folktale. It was almost up to his chest, as there looked to be flames. Her expression softened with concern and Katsuki realized where she had been looking as he started to look a little nervous. Finally she looked him in the eyes, her own filled with worry.

"What…" She started to say softly, "... What happened…?"

Katsuki merely gave a huff as he pried himself away from her. He picked up his jacket and slipped it back on.

"It's nothing that concerns you Reina." He said as he zipped up, "It stopped hurting a long time ago."

"But I've…" She started to say, shaking her head a little, "... Are you sure? I've heard from Oda-san that sometimes scars can still hurt even after-"

" **I ALREADY SAID I'M FINE, SO QUIT IT WITH YOUR PRYING!** " He suddenly shouted hitting his already shaking hand on the table, causing Reina to flinch and let out a gasp. He immediately calmed down, when he saw Reina had a fearful look in her eyes.

"Sorry." He said as he used his other hand to it from shaking.

"Your arm…" She started to say, "... Does… Does it hurt?"

"It's not like I haven't dealt with it before. I'll be fine after awhile."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're in pain."

"Don't worry about me, alright? Just worry about your own damn match."

Reina couldn't help but sigh as she could see he was just being stubborn as usual. As he sat in one of the many chairs provided, she had thought of a simple solution. She knew it probably wouldn't help much, but she had to try something at least. She went over and took him by surprise when she took his arm in her hands.

"Wha-?!" He said as his face started to turn red, "-What the hell are you doing!?"

"What's it look like?" She said, "I'm helping you."

"By doing what exactly!?" He yelled practically in her face.

"Calm down. It's just a massage."

"A what!?"

"A massage. It's meant to-"

" **YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT IT IS!** "

"Than what are _**YOU**_ freaking out for Mr. Number One?"

"You know why! You mean to tell me you actually know how to do this?!"

Reina turned red from embarrassment again, "It's just something that I do when my legs start to hurt after I train. I find that ibuprofen is unreliable at times. I'm actually pretty good at this. Better than cooking anyway."

Katsuki merely looked off to the side at this as he growled, "Just… Do whatever you want alright?"

"Okay then." She said.

Thus Reina started going to work. She picked a spot on his arm and started to rub gently on the spot where she had picked. After but a few moments, he felt the tension in his arm start to ease and he felt relaxed. As he gazed to her as she worked, he couldn't help but have a thought come over his head as she softly hummed to herself.

" _It would be so easy… Just to say what I want to say to you. I could just say three words I want you to hear, and it'll be done… But…_ "

He couldn't help but clench his hand.

" _At the same time I can't… Even though it's killing me, I can't. Not until you've realized, what you've forgotten so long ago…_ "

She soon noticed that he had been staring at her, and her face turned red again. "Oh I'm sorry." She soon said, "Am I annoying you with my singing?"

He shook his head, "Idiot. Didn't you remember what I said? I told you that your voice is beautiful."

"Ri-Right." She said, fixing her hair a little, "You did say that before."

"Than what's stopping you?" He asked, "No one's around to listen. You can sing in front of me."

Reina only gave a nod as she gave her warm smile that he himself couldn't help but admire. Thus she started to sing with her angelic voice as she had continued to massage his arm.

 _ **I saw the autumn leaves**_

 _ **Peel up off the street**_

 _ **Take wing on the balmy breeze**_

 _ **And sweep you off your feet**_

 _ **And you blushed as they scooped you up**_

 _ **On sugar maple leaves**_

 _ **To gaze down to the city below**_

 _ **Ablaze with the wondrous things**_

 _ **Downy feathers kiss your face and flutter everywhere**_

 _ **Reality is a lovely place**_

 _ **But I wouldn't want to live there**_

As she continued to sing, the two remained unaware that certain Samurai had been standing just outside the door, listening to Reina sing. Oda had been blown away since he never knew in his life that Reina could sing. Though what really took him back was how the two of them were basically enjoying each others company, as the two had smiles on their faces.

Oda couldn't help but laugh to himself as he said aloud, softly so the two of them wouldn't hear him, "ah the Joys of youth.."

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By One OK Rock**_ )


	20. Chapter 16: The Phantom Witch PT1

_There are only two people that matter in my life._

 _I love them with all my heart, and would do anything for them._

 _But there are times when I feel like, I'm not enough._

 _Our mother is no longer at home. She's just stuck in a hospital because of what happened and what she did. We're not angry with her of course. We all knew it wasn't her fault, and she didn't mean to do it._

 _And as for my brother…_

 _He is but a prisoner, and has been since we were children. All others say… That we are both strong._

 _But they are wrong…_

* * *

- _ **Earlier; Aftermath of Match (Shoto Todoroki vs. Chouko Shoichi)**_ -

Fubuki had stomped away angrily after what had become of Chouko after her brother's match. She knew that Shoto had been angry, but that gave him no reason to lash out the way he did because of it. She knew it was rare for Shoto to get angry, and there was only one thing that could do that.

Their own father.

"Fubuki!" She soon heard her brother call out, "Fubuki wait!"

Finally after doing nothing but running she stopped in her tracks, and turned over to him, giving him a sneer in his direction.

After catching his breath he finally said, "Listen… Just give me a chance to explain myself."

"Explain what exactly?!" Fubuki signed angrily, "You almost killed someone with your Quirk just now!"

"I know, I know." He told her, "I was out of line with I did, and I'm sorry. It was an accident."

Fubuki merely shook her head, "Was it really? This wasn't the first time you quote on quote accidentally took your anger out on an innocent person! How many more people are you going to nearly kill just so you can be satisfied?!"

"What else do you want me to say than?" Shoto said to her, "What else do you want me to do?"

At this Fubuki froze up as he saw her expression change. His expression changed as well as he noticed that she looked upset.

" _ **This has to stop.**_ " She finally signed as she looked as though she was about to cry, "You're letting father get the better of you like he's done since we were children. I know what he did was awful. I know you hate him for what he pushed mother to do, and what he did to me… But you can't keep doing this."

"Fubuki…" Shoto said as he went to give her a hug, but she backed up, as she looked to be mad again.

"Until you can figure out what that means…" Fubuki signed, "... _**Then don't speak to me.**_ "

Before Shoto can say anything more Fubuki went down the hall. Only when she had been out of sight from him, did she finally breakdown into tears.

* * *

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

- _ **Present; Player 1 Waiting Room**_ -

" _...Ina-chan… Eina-chan… Reina-chan wake up._ "

Reina slowly opened her eyes as she found two familiar people staring down at her; she recognized who it had been when she saw those familiar green eyes and the boy with the paintbrush hair. She let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Izuku-kun… Floyd-kun…" She groaned as she sat up on the bench that the waiting room had provided, only now realizing that she had been laying on a folded dry towel as a makeshift pillow, "... I guess I fell asleep…"

Floyd replied as he crossed his arms, "Duh."

Reina stretched hearing the sound of her bones pop. It hadn't been long before she realized someone was missing from the room. "Where's…" She started to ask.

"Oh right." Izuku said, "Kaa-chan headed back up to the seats, after he put you here. Honestly I was a bit surprised that he would do something really nice, but then again since it's you… I guess he can make an exception."

Floyd couldn't help but say with a growl, "Yeah out of character of him."

"That almost sounds like you're jealous." Reina couldn't help but say to Floyd amusingly.

Immediately, his face heated up with embarrassment before he yelled, " **NO!** Shut it! Who said I was jealous?! Not me!"

"The red on your face don't lie." She said with a giggle.

Floyd immediately started to slap himself before he yelled, "I had red hot chili peppers for lunch! That's all!"

Reina's expression soon changed when a certain thought came over her head, "Any word on Uraraka-chan?"

"She's fine. I talked to her earlier." Izuku replied, "She had to take a call, but she wanted me to tell you that… She says thank you for what you said before the match. It really helped her out a lot."

Reina of course had been taken back, "Really?"

Floyd told her as he gave her a hard pat on the shoulder making her grunt, "Yeah! You gave Uraraka the confidence she needed!"

"I think you don't know your own strength sometimes." Reina said as she let out a groan.

Floyd still said with a smile, "Thank you!"

" **THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT, YOU INKY DINKY IDIOT!** " She shouted before kicking him in the shin causing Izuku to jump at this.

"Owowowowowowowow!" Floyd shouted as he hopped on his foot. " **DUDE! WHAT THE H?!** "

"Hey, it's either that or I kick you where your 'boy's' are." She told him, causing him to squeak.

Floyd had said with a pout, "Sorry.."

"Good boy." Reina said, "Did they announce the second matchups yet?"

"They did while you were asleep actually. Kaa-chan would've told you, but he wanted you to sleep a little longer" Izuku replied, "And you're the first up again."

"Oh yeah? And who is it I'm gonna be fighting this time?" She asked, "Someone else that hates me?"

"No." He replied, "It's going to be Fubuki-chan."

Reina literally jumped from her seat at this, though didn't quite land on her feet as she fell flat on the floor after she tripped. " **WHAT!?** " She exclaimed as she sat herself up from the floor.

Floyd said after he had recovered from her kick, "Yeah couldn't believe it myself either."

"I have to fight Fubuki-chan?" Reina repeated, "I have to actually fight her?"

"That's the idea man." Floyd told her.

Reina couldn't help but looked worried. She remembered the way she had seen her earlier, how angry she looked after Chouko's match. She couldn't help but wonder what had been going on through her head, after what she had seen her brother do during the match. She couldn't help but worry about what Fubuki was going through right now.

"Have you guys seen Fubuki-chan anywhere?" Reina asked the two of them.

Izuku and Floyd looked a bit shocked at this. "Well no." Izuku replied, "We haven't seen her, since the match with Shoichi-san."

Floyd had added, "yeah I think she's still fuming."

Reina stood up from the floor, "I have to find her!" She said as she went towards the door.

"H-hey!" Floyd said stepping in front of her, "I don't think that's a good idea, man!"

"I failed to help Todoroki-san before! Because of that Chou-chan ended up getting hurt! The least I can do to make up for it is to help his sister!" Reina said to him.

"But Reina-chan, your match-!" Izuku said

"That's not important right now." She told him, "The only thing that matters to me is her."

Floyd and Izuku looked at each and gave a nod before turning to Reina.

"Then you don't mind if we help you out, right?" Floyd asked.

Reina looked surprised at this as Izuku added, "If we look together, we'll be able to find her before the match starts."

"You guys… Really want to help?" She asked still shocked.

"Of course we do!" Izuku said with a smile, "We're friends and a team after all!"

"kinda like Team Sonic ya know?" Floyd added.

She couldn't help but laugh at this, "You're still going about that?"

"Hehe you know me too well." Floyd said with a chuckle before saying "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Reina and Izuku gave a nod, and they started to run down the hall and they started to look for her. They headed up and down the stairs that the building had provided and calling out her name, despite knowing for a fact that she wouldn't be able to answer them. They kept looking all over the stadium, but no matter where they looked, they couldn't find her anywhere. Or at least where they had been. The three of them stopped just outside of the building as they caught their breath.

"Fubuki-chan!" Reina called out, "Fubuki-chan!"

"If you can hear us, give us a sign!" Izuku shouted.

Floyd let out a groan as he stretched, "Or anything!"

Reina ran her hands through her hair as she soon thought aloud, "She might be over on the festival grounds, or even back at the school…" She soon turned to the two of them, "... You two look through the fairgrounds, I'll check UA!"

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked.

"I'm sure!" She said as she ran ahead of them, "Text me if you find her!"

Floyd called out as she ran back towards the UA school building, "Better hurry! We don't have that much time left!"

"Let's go Floyd-san!" Izuku said as he started to run towards the fairgrounds. Floyd said with a smile as he ran after Izuku, "Roger!"

Reina refrained herself from using her Quirk as she ran towards the UA building, using whatever physical energy she had in her. In her mind, she knew that only one thing mattered to her; she didn't care if she missed her own match, she didn't care if it meant she would get kicked out.

" _Fubuki-chan! You have to be okay!_ "

She soon ran inside the building, and started to look through the barely empty halls.

* * *

 _ **Are you, are you, coming to the tree?**_

 _ **They strung up a man, they say who murdered three**_

 _ **Strange things did happen, no stranger would it be**_

 _ **If we met at midnight, in the hanging tree**_

Vivazo sang happily as she been cleaning up whatever mess she had made from the people she came across. She dragged their bodies into three sets of garbage bags after she took the time to cut up their bodies as if she had been a butcher before she cleaned up the blood with some cleaning supplies she had found. She giggled happily as she stepped into the teachers room where her friend had been searching through from one file cabinet to another.

She said to her friend gleefully, "Thanks for help on such short notice!"

Her friend laughed, "Of course! Us gal pals gotta stick together right?" Her friend soon noticed the garbage bags, "Ooo I take it those are the souvenirs!"

Vivazo said practically hugging the garbage bags, filled with body parts, "Yep yep yep!"

Her friend said to her, "I wish I could bring souvenirs, but I'd rather not get caught today." Her friend pulled out another file, matching one of the photos, before taking a picture with a camera, "Ooop! That's 21 down! Only got 2 more left!"

"Oooh goody!" Vivazo said, "Miss Pitch is gonna be so happy!"

Just then, they were both drawn to a voice just down the hall.

"Fubuki-chan!"

The two jumped at this as they were both afraid they were found out by someone. Although that seemed to have left her when she caught a glimpse of two familiar colors, which was of purple and aqua green hair. Vivazo gasped softly as her eyes brightened.

"Is that…"

Vivazo stood up from the ground as she peeked her head out the door.

Reina herself didn't even realize that someone had been behind her as she started to look in the classroom nearby. "Fubuki-chan! Where are you!? I need to talk to you!"

Vivazo hid herself around the corner as her face turned red. She said to herself softly, as she bounced where she stood "Its her! It's actually her!" She giggled to herself as she watched her look through the halls for someone, "Ooo it's too good to be true!"

Reina could help but grunt a little as she tried to think. "Okay, come on Reina!" She said to herself as she hit her head a little, "Think! She's not in any of the classrooms, where haven't you looked, where haven't you looked?"

She started to pace a bit as Vivazo watched her, her eyes still sparkled. She soon smiled to herself at a thought in her head. She took out what looked to be a syringe from her pocket as she said to herself with a smile, "I think I have an idea."

Reina finally stopped pacing as she soon said to herself, "Maybe she's in the cafeteria. No ones gonna be there at this time."

Vivazo watched her leave, and soon her friend came into view. "I've got the 23 files on each of the photos!" Her friend said, "Let's go before we get found out!" Her friend noticed Reina leaving, "Viv? Don't tell me you found another crush?"

Vivazo replied with a giggle, "Oooh, I found something even better~." She said in a singsong fashion, "I found the perfect gift to Miss Pitch."

"A gift you say?" Her friend said, "What kind of a gift?"

Vivazo soon moved from her hiding spot as she said with a wicked smile on her face, "A special one you often get for Christmas."

* * *

- _ **Festival Area**_ -

Josephine and her husband had decided to take a break from all the fights seeing as how they were currently preparing for the second round of the final event of the Sports Festival. She felt as though they needed it considering what had happened during the final match of the first round, they needed a breather.

They were just in the festival area as they were looking through the many stands the festival had provided.

"Man that Bakugou kid was something else." Joji said with a sigh, "Can't believe how that match turned out in the end, right honey?"

Josephine had said as she shook her head a little, "Honestly, Mitsuki should put more discipline in that boy.."

"It can't be helped." Joji said, "Though you gotta admit, the fight was pretty entertaining."

"Hmm fair.." Josephine said, "Still it was shocking.."

As they were reaching a stand selling takoyaki balls. Though as she went to get on the line, she ended up bumping into someone with purple horns.

"Hey isn't that-"

Turns out the person she ran into was Yu Takeyama or as she was better known as, Mount. Lady. "Hey! Watch where you're—" She started to say before she realized who she had run into, "Oh, well, well, well. It's the pro hero duo from America."

Josephine's eyebrows twitched as she replied with a friendly little smile, or at least her best attempt at one, "Hey Yu. I see you're not breaking things… As usual."

"I could say the same thing for you." Yu said after she giggled, "I can see you're not inking people like you did last month."

Josephine's body twitched at this as she said to her with a growl, "So you got jokes now huh?"

"Now honey, remember what we talked about before coming here." Joji said.

"I know...deep breathing.." Josephine said.

Yu soon teased as she poked her cheek, "What's the matter? Having trouble controlling your temper there, old lady?"

At this, Josephine finally snapped, " **OH F*** THIS! YOU FINNA GET IT NOW SAGGY TITS!** "

" **WHAT WAS THAT YOU INKY OLD HAG!?** "

"And she just released the American side of her." Joji said slapping himself in the face.

Yu's associate and comrade Shinji Nishiya who was also known as Kamui Woods quickly went to restrain with the help of his Quirk her before she had the chance to activate her Quirk. "We're in a public place for God's sake!" Shinji said, "Could you at least show some restraint!?"

" **THIS INKY HAG STARTED IT!** " Yu retorted.

Josephine yelled as she was held back by her husband, " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING JOJI?! LET ME AT SAGGY TITS!** "

"Sweetheart, please." Joji said, "You promised you wouldn't fight during the Sports Festival."

" **I DON'T CARE! HOLD MY EARRINGS!** " Josephine shouted.

Joji hooked his arms underneath her armpits, before bowing over to Shinji, "I am so sorry for her rudeness."

"Same here." Shinji added as he bowed too.

"Josephine-san!"

The group of adults had been startled slightly when they heard a voice come over them. Josephine and Joji recognized the voice as it had belonged to Izuku; though when they turned they saw that their son Floyd had been with them. The two of them looked distressed about something.

"Izuku-kun? Floyd?" Joji said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Have you seen Fubuki-chan anywhere?" Izuku asked.

Floyd had added, "We're looking for her."

"Todoroki's sister?" Josephine said as she shot a glare in Yu's direction, "Isn't she back at the stadium?"

"No, she hasn't been back since her brother's match." Floyd replied, "We don't know where she's gone."

"We're helping Reina-chan look for her." Izuku added, "Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"No." Josephine replied, "You sure she's not-"

"Sorry for bothering you!" Izuku said as he bowed, "Come on Floyd-san!"

Floyd nodded his head as he said, "Yeah! We'll catch ya in a bit ma, pops, kamui woods and giant lady!"

With that the two dashed away further into the fairgrounds, leavin the four of them speechless. "What was that all about?" Shinji asked, as he let go of Yu.

"Not sure." Josephine said as her husband let go of her, "Why on Earth did they think she would be here though?"

"I'm sorry, but did that boy just call me Giant Lady?" Yu asked as she had been confused.

"That boy happens to be my son you're talking about." Josephine said under her breath as she was Ready to punch her.

The thought soon left them when they heard someone else call out to them.

"Kamui-san! Mount Lady!"

They turned around fast and saw it had been security, in charge of looking over the Sports Festival Event. He stopped as he caught his breath before he spoke, "The-There's a problem!"

"Calm down, and catch your breath." Shinji said as he pat him on the back.

"What's wrong?" Yu asked.

The guard took deep breaths as he said, "It's-It's the guards posted at the entrance! They failed to check in! When we looked to their posts, they were gone!"

Their eyes widened at this as they knew it could only mean one thing. "No it couldn't be…" Yu said under her breath.

"Damn It.." Joji said As he bit his thumb. "that means that-"

"That's impossible!" Shinji said, "They wouldn't think about attacking today!"

"Whatever the case maybe" Josephine said as she got her quirk out via her nails. "We gotta hurry."

Joji's eyes soon widened when he realized something, "Jo…" He said, "... Floyd didn't mention where Reina-chan happened to be… Right?"

Josephine let out a gasp when she realized what this meant, "Oh this boy...I swear not even Sachihiro is that trouble prone..come on.." She soon turned to Shinji, "Tell as many Pro Heroes as you can, but keep it quiet, last thing we want is to cause a scene."

"Ri-Right!" The Security Guard said before he ran off.

"Shinji-No, Kamui." Josephine said, "Find a student named Reina Nouki. If Villains are here, she's most likely the target. When you find her, get her somewhere safe, and make sure she stays there."

"How can you be so sure?" Shinji asked curiously.

"I don't." Josephine replied honestly before she turned to her husband, "I'll go with Yu to look around the area. Go tell Aizawa, dad and our daughter."

Joji replied with a nod, "Gotcha!"

"Hang on a second." Yu said, "I thought you and your husband were supposed to be off-duty today."

Josephine merely said with a smile, "Just like that boy that called you giant lady, I consider Reina-chan to be like my child to me and I won't hesitate to protect her too. I failed to help her and my son before so I won't make that same mistake again! Duty or not. "

"The same can be said for me.." Joji added. "If our son and Reina-chan end up in a tight spot then we'll get them out!"

Shinji and Yu looked to one another as they were still confused about the whole situation. Finally Shinji said, "I'm not sure exactly what happened at USJ, but… If you really think they're after this student, then you have my word, I'll protect her with my life."

Josephine smiled to him, "welcome abroad!"

Yu let out a sigh as she said, "As long as I get some action… I guess I'll put with you for now."

Josephine merely gave her a pat on the shoulder as she said with a smile and a sneer, "That's good girl, saggy tits!"

"Don't push it Inky Hag!" Yu said as she pushed her off.

Thus the four of them broke off, though they kept it casual as not to because a panic.

* * *

- _ **UA Cafeteria**_ -

"Fubuki-chan! Fubuki-chan are you here!?"

As Reina had suspected, the cafeteria had been completely empty. Though she had hoped she would find Fubuki there, since it currently had been the only place where a person could get any kind of privacy. She looked around the room, underneath the tables, and even behind the food stands though she had no such luck.

She couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Fubuki-chan, where are you…?"

 _ **PING! PING!**_

She jumped slightly at the sound of her phone, only now realizing that she had gotten a text message. She thought it had been Izuku or Floyd giving her an update on where Fubuki had been. Though to her shock, she saw the message it had been Katsuki; his contact labeled in a certain nickname.

Mr. Number One:

" _The second round is about to start, and you're the first up. Where the hell are you?"_

Reina couldn't help but turn red a little at the fact that Katsuki had been texting her; though she shook off the embarrassing feeling before she typed in a reply.

Lollipop Head:

" _I'm looking for Fubuki-chan right now. She hasn't been seen since Todoroki-san's match. At least, that's what Izuku-kun told me._ "

She saw that he started to type the minute she sent the message. She couldn't help but wonder about the other places where Fubuki could be as she paced around the room. Just as she received the message she had been taken back when she heard the sound of a giggle just behind her.

She turned to look behind her but saw no one had been there.

With a deep breath, she looked at the messages again.

Mr. Number One:

" _That's not like the silent icey girl to turn tail and run. Where do you think she is?"_

She soon typed her reply.

Lollipop Head:

" _I'm not sure. I'm in the UA building, looking through the cafeteria. Izuku-kun and Floyd-kun are looking through the fairgrounds."_

Reina jumped when she heard the sound of something spilling as she started to look around again.

"He-Hello?" She called out fearfully, "Fubuki-chan?"

She had gotten no answer. At first she thought it was another hallucination, however-

 _ **There's a building hidden in the dark**_

 _ **Long abandoned in which no one talks**_

 _ **Down the hall into the farthest room**_

 _ **Children gather in this ghostly tomb**_

Reina froze at this, at the sound of a cold voice singing. From the sound voice, it was almost as if a knife was being held to her throat. She drew her sword that she carried despite her arms shaking as she slowly started to back up. She didn't realize that she had gotten another message from Katsuki.

" _Is this real? Or is my Quirk playing another trick on me?_ "

 _ **And smile for they were waiting here**_

 _ **Especially just to play with you**_

 _ **All the happy faces, such happy faces**_

 _ **They'll know you'll join them soon**_

She soon jumped at the sound of the doors shutting behind, followed by the other entrances. Reina's expression turned into something more fearful.

" _No. This is wrong. That boy's not here. This isn't a hallucination… Or a vision or another dream…_ _ **Someone else is in here...**_ "

She soon felt her foot step on something wet. She looked under her foot and saw she stepped in what looked to be water. Or at least that's what she thought it was until she noticed a strong, chemical smell, which she found rather odd as she lifted her foot.

"Is this… _**Paint thinner?**_ "

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

Reina looked behind her, but let out a scream as she immediately jumped to the floor when she saw a knife flying towards her; it had gotten stuck in the wall behind her. She picked herself up off the floor, and saw before her a girl baring scars, with a sickening grin on her face.

Vivazo said to Reina after she had giggle, "Well, well, we finally meet!"

"A villain!?" Reina exclaimed as she got her sword ready, "How did you get in here?!"

Vivazo replied as she took out another knife from her skirt pocket, "That's a secret~"

Before Reina could ask anything more, Vivazo tossed another knife in her direction; She had managed to block it with the blade of her sword, but she couldn't predict the girl rushing towards her, and giving her a good kick to the face. She fell back, knocking over the chairs behind her, causing Vivazo to laugh loudly.

She soon said with a smile on her face, "Oh~, that's hot! That's hot!"

Reina shiever a little, before she charged at her, thrusting her blade.

Vivazo had been quick to dodge her again, and countered. Reina only managed to dodge her knife barely, as it had gotten a part of her jacket and tank top, revealing a part of her skin. At this Vivazo's face turned red, "Oh my… I shouldn't be blushing I'm saving my body for that special someone."

Reina shivered again at her tone, but shook off the feeling as she soon said, "Why are you here!? What are you after!?"

"I would say your friend…" Vivazo said still with a smile, "But maybe just adding you in the mix can be a bonus~"

At this Reina froze, as she couldn't help but find this scenario all too familiar. For a moment she found herself back in USJ, standing in front of the man, who hid his face behind a hand.

"You're… _**Here for me…?**_ " She asked with her voice shaking; the trembling in her body had now been visible.

Vivazo soon said gleefully as she jumped in place. "Ding, ding, ding! and your friend's next after I'm done with you!"

Reina turned her head to the ground as the voices started up again.

"No…" She said softly before she started to lightly hit her head to get the ringing to stop, "... No, not again… Not again..."

She found herself nearly dodging Vivazo's blade, ripping another part of her shirt; though this time Vivazo had managed to get a cut, making Reina cry out in agony. Immediately, Reina placed a hand on her side where the cut had been.

"Gotcha~!" Vivazo said before taking out a syringe along with what looked to be a paintball gun. "Now this will only hurt a lot-opps!"

She accidently shoots the nearby wall and table cutting the table in half and leaving a large yet small hole in the wall, revealing the outside; the shot just missing Reina's head as it had grazed only a small part of her hair. At this the teen fell to her knees in shock and horror. Vivazo laughed at Reina's expression as she fixed herself up before saying, "Oh, that's hoot! That fearful expression on your face really get's my blood going~!"

As Reina saw Vivazo coming towards her, thoughts began to pile one after another as the ringing had gotten louder and louder.

" _This girl—She scares me! She's not right in the head! Why is she here for me?! Who is she working for?! What do I do?! Do I run from her?! Do I fight her?! What do I do?! What do I do?!_ "

She didn't realize that Vivazo was now in front of her, holding the syringe in one hand and the paintball gun in the other.

"Don't worry yourself pretty woman~." She said in a sing song fashion, "You'll be in a nice place soon. And maybe because it's you, I'll make you my little toy! Won't that be just grand?"

Reina did the only thing she could think of in that moment. She activated her Quirk and pushed her back into the tables and chairs just behind her, before standing up and running towards the exit nearby that had been nearby; sheathing her sword along the way.

" _I gotta run! I gotta get a pro hero! I have to find Shota! I have to find—_

 _ **BANG!**_

In a split second, Reina found herself falling to the ground again. The second she hit the floor, she realized that her left shoulder had been bleeding.

"Geez, why did you have to do that!? That's so goddamn cliche!" Vivazo shouted. "Now you've made me mad!"

Reina started to hyperventilate as she saw her coming towards again. In desperation she tried to crawl to the door, only to be stopped when Vivazo dragged her away from it by the ankle.

"Let me go!" Reina pleaded as she thrashed, "Let me go, please!"

"Geez, now you're starting to get annoying now! If it weren't for the boss lady I would have just killed you now and just go after that friend of yours. He's hotter than you anyway" Vivazo groaned.

Reina soon went to kick at her, though Vivazo blocked it and grabbed her by her ponytail as to lift her off the ground.

Vivazo started to shush Reina, "Shut up!" She went to make a grab for her syringe only to realize it wasn't in her hand anymore. She groaned annoyingly at this, "God damn it! Where is it now?"

At this point, tears began to form in her eyes, as her vision started to blur. She felt Vivazo drag her around the room, looking for the syringe filled with God knows what kind of a liquid. She tried to use her Quirk, but whatever the ring was in her head, only seemed to get more intense.

Vivazo didn't realize that the teen's eyes, started to turn to gold.

"Ple… Please…" Reina said with her voice cracking, "So… Someone…"

Vivazo turned and shouted. " **DO YOU MIND?! I'M TRYING TO FIND** -huh?" It was that she realized that the color in her eyes changed. Vivazo clicked her tongue as she started to pick up the pace. She mumbled to herself softly as she started to move the chairs, "I gotta take it easy on the painkillers I'm starting to hear things.."

Reina continued to ramble, "He… Help me… Please… Help me…" She reached out to the door, as her line of vision had gotten worse.

"Save me… _**Katsuki-kun…**_ "

The world her changed into a place she didn't know, or at least one she couldn't describe or put into words. All she could tell, if she could, was that it looked as though, the ground had become the sky, and the sky had become the Earth. It hadn't been long before she heard something.

Or someone.

 _ **Baby mine, don't you cry**_

 _ **Baby mine, dry your eyes**_

 _ **Rest your head close to my heart**_

 _ **Never part, baby of mine**_

Reina was left baffled at this, as her eyes widened slightly.

" _Someone's… Singing?_ "

The ringing in her head had started to fade, as time around her seemed to have slowed down.

 _ **Little one, when you play**_

 _ **Pay no heed to what they say**_

 _ **Let your eyes sparkle and shine**_

 _ **Never a tear, baby of mine**_

 _ **If they knew all about you**_

 _ **They'd end up loving you too**_

 _ **All those same people who scold you**_

 _ **What they'd give just to hold you**_

Reina didn't know why but in that moment, she felt warm and comfort, like someone was telling her everything was going to be alright. The energy in her body, started to leave her as she felt more relaxed and her eyes started to become droopy.

" _...That's strange… All of a sudden… I feel… Sleepy… But… This song… I…_ _ **Know it…**_ "

Little did Reina know that in reality, it had only been a couple of minutes as Vivazo found the syringe she had dropped earlier. She smiled and turned to use it on the teen, only to find that she had already been fast asleep.

"Best drug ever!" She said looking at the syringe, before she stuffed it into her skirt pocket. Vivazo looked to Reina closely as her personality started to come back again.

She said after shaking her like a rag doll, "Now that sleeping beauty is KO'ed is off to find my prince Floydie!" She started to make her way towards the door, dragging Reina with her, "Wait for me my dear Floydie~ I'll be seeing you real so-"

All of a sudden Vivazo found herself flying a few feet, after someone gave her a kick to the face; Reina would've ended up falling onto the ground, if someone hadn't caught her by the neck of her shirt.

Vivazo managed get herself up off the ground as she wiped where she had been kicked. "Who's idea was it to hit m-?!" Vivazo's face soon turned red at the sight of who it had been; her eyes practically sparkling at the sight.

A young woman wearing a casual suit, gently placed Reina on the floor so that she had been laying on her back. Before her very eyes however, her suit changed as she stood from the floor. Her outfit had now consisted a black shirt with a silver and brown buckle wrapping across her chest and waist line; sh had on a red wine colored poncho that had been ripped and torn up, only being held together by a silver button. Her pants were short black pants; on her right leg, it had been riddled with scars, while the left remained hidden by a knee high sock that had been partially torn. She wore a pair of dark brown combat style boots.

Around her back, she possessed what looked to be a staff that could fit a blade; though it had been missing. The gloves she wore on her hands, looked to have a circular design, though no one could tell as as it had blend with the color of dark gray. She had a beauty mark just underneath her mouth and a hood now covered her face partially, revealing her scar and the color of her eye, which seemed to change in a certain blinking pattern. Her eye had been in the color of white when she looked in Reina's direction, though when she turned to Vivazo, it had changed into a red orange color as she shot a glare in her direction.

Vivazo couldn't help squee as she saw the woman before her remove her staff from her back.

"I know that weapon anywhere!" She said gleefully, "This day is certainly full of surprises today!"

The woman said nothing as her glove glowed a gold color; it connected to her staff before it formed what looked to be a clear curve like blade at the very tip of it. At this Vivazo's eyes seemed to have sparkled even more.

"I've never thought the day will come… When I finally see myself meeting you… _**The Phantom Witch**_!"

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	21. Chapter 17: The Phantom Witch PT2

_**WARNING FROM A FRIEND (Be sure to read before moving ahead):**_

 _Oh hi, I think we haven't met yet, huh? I'm co-writer of Tenshi's fanfic, Kenta or KenRyu as you can call me. Also co-designed Aihara Clan and their friends and enemies. I know, I know, me doing this type of thing again? Or shouldn't you focus on_ _ **YOUR**_ _Kester Team stuff right now?_

 _Well I got bored so yeah. Just a little warning here. Some parts of this chapter are a tad bit disturbing for the usual audience (even creeps me out just writing this type of stuff honestly,Thanks Berserk), so if that ain't your cup of tea, skip it...like for real._

 _Don't say I didn't warn ya._

* * *

Fubuki had found a place where she could be away from her brother and away from her classmates entirely. She hid in the field of trees that had surrounded the school as she sat underneath it's shade. She sat in a fetal position as she cried her eyes out. She knew she had been harsh on her brother, though it still hurt that he had been acting this way. Not to mention all the thoughts and emotions filled her head.

Rage, sympathy, grief, pity.

Each of these emotions piled up her mind and she couldn't really shake them off no matter what kind of though come across her head. To the point, where any thought she had, would fall into a pit and disappear never to come back up again.

The only thing she could do was cry, and put her arms around herself, in an effort to get them to stop; However it only proved to be useless. Though her voice can no longer be heard, all she could do was gasp, and whimper from the tears she had shed.

Despite this, she still tried to speak, despite the dull yet intense pain she felt in the back of her throat… She still tried.

"Mo… Mmy… Mo...Mmy…"

She soon jumped when she realized, she wasn't alone.

"Is somebody over there?"

Fubuki looked to where she heard the voice and was surprised to see a familiar teen with indigo hair.

It had been a student from General Education, Hitoshi Shinso. It hadn't been long before he had taken notice of her.

"You're that twin of the Todoroki guy." He asked her, "Fubuki right?"

At first he didn't know why she didn't answer, until the thought came back to him.

"Oh sorry." He said, "I heard that you can't speak, because of that scar right?"

Fubuki choked on her sobs as she started to rub her eyes, turning her gaze away from him at the thought of the scar on her neck. Shinso could see the change in her expression.

"You look like you're upset about something." She said to her.

Fubuki knew that Shinso had been standing beside her, but chose not to move. "I doubt you'll even tell me what it was even if could talk." She heard Shinso say, "Personally I don't really care since you're from Class 1-A. I'll just leave you to it."

Without even thinking, Fubuki reached out and grabbed him by his jacket which took him by surprise. He turned back and saw that her body had been shaking, as more tears threatened to fall.

Though she couldn't speak, he knew what she had been trying to say.

"You don't want me to leave… Do you?" Shinso asked her.

Fubuki only tightened her grip in response. Shinso let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, as just seeing how she was acting, she wasn't going to let go.

"What a pain…"

* * *

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

Katsuki didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to worry about Reina. Normally when he sent out a text, she would respond right away. Though not this time; he didn't get a response from her at all.

He didn't know what happened to her; All he could hope for that she wasn't suffering from another vision.

Like always he decided to look for her. He was just making his way towards the UA building. Though he had to cut through the fairgrounds, and let's just say he wasn't a huge fan of the crowds of people before his very eyes. Nevertheless he had to endure it, since he had more important things to worry about.

It hadn't been long before he spotted two familiar people in the crowd as he gave a glare. Izuku and Floyd soon took notice of him.

"Ah! Kaa-chan, you're here!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?" Katsuki exclaimed, "Go die!"

Floyd yelled at him in the same tone of voice, " **WHAT WAS THAT?! I'LL MURDER YOU PISS FOR BRAINS!** "

"We-We're looking for Fubuki-san right now!" Izuku stammered, "She hasn't-"

"I know!" Katsuki said cutting him off, "That Lollipop Head told me! She didn't happen to message either of you did she?"

Floyd had replied, "That's funny, we were about to ask you the same thing."

"Now that you mention it…" Izuku started to say as he calmed down, "... We texted her a little a while ago, but she hasn't responded."

" **DID YOU CALL TRY TO CALL HER AT LEAST!?** " Katsuki shouted making the two of them jump.

"Hey! **CALM DOWN!** " Floyd barked back, " **WE ARE GONNA DO SO BEFORE YOU CAME IN!** "

" **THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!** " Katsuki shouted, " **I WAS ABOUT TO GO AND-!** "

His sentence soon had been cut off when they heard a loud sound ring through their ears; it drew some of the crowd to it.

"What was that, an explosion?" One of the people said.

"Maybe it's fireworks?" One suggested.

Another seemed to deny it, "Maybe it's part of the show?"

Izuku and Floyd's eyes widened in horror when they realized where the sound had come from.

"Floyd-san-" Izuku said as his body shook a little, "That sound just now…"

Floyd had soon told him as he gritted his teeth, "Yeah no doubt about it. Come on!"

Floyd soon turned to Katsuki about to tell him the same thing, but already saw that he had been the first through crowd. He shouted as him and Izuku started to run in the same direction, " **HEY! WAIT UP DAMN IT!** "

" **KAA-CHAN! WAIT FOR US!** " Izuku called out as he kept up his pace.

Thus the three of them ran straight for the UA building where they heard the noise. Neither Floyd or Izuku could tell what Katsuki had been feeling right now; In that moment… He was afraid.

" _Hang on Reina! I'm coming!_ "

* * *

- _ **UA Building; Cafeteria**_ -

Vivazo found herself flying through the endless row of tables in the rather large room, spitting out a bit of blood after she had been kicked. She managed to recover, but found herself dodging the curve like blade from the woman, she knew as the Phantom Witch.

The Phantom Witch looked unscathed as she stood, while Vivazo looked to be bruised, her arms and legs having a bit of scratches.

She smiled playfully before laughing while her face had been a bright red color as she had appeared to be drooling, "Oh that's it! Keep it up~"

The Phantom Witch didn't seem phased by her behavior as she stood ready to attack the girl. Vivazo giggled as she looked to the sleeping teen behind Alicina, "Though I am surprised. You're actually risking your life to protect that kid." Her expression changed slightly, "Between you and me… That girl shouldn't be your focus right now.."

Finally the Phantom Witch spoke, giving her a sneer; her voice sounded soft, calm, yet threatening, "If your aim is to whisk her away… Then she will remain my focus until I subdue you… However… _**I will kill you if necessary**_. It matters little to me of what the outcome will be."

Vivazo laughed loudly at this remark, "Thats gold, comedy gold! Good luck with trying to kill me~!"

Vivazo started to fire from her weapon again as she laughed. The Phantom Witch dodged each of the shots that she fired, damaging the walls just behind her, each time she dodge or sliced the shots that she had fired before she charged at Vivazo again, swinging her blade towards her. Vivazo dodged her blade and delivered a kick in her stomach before giving her an uppercut causing her to flip back.

Though the Phantom Witch proved to be quick, as she used the blade to stop herself, damaging the floor in the process as it had dragged.

Vivazo soon shouted as she charged with a blade in hand, " **I AIN'T DONE YET!** "

The Phantom Witch managed to block her blade, though she had a hidden one up her sleeve, giving her little time to react. Though when she thrusted her blade in her direction thinking it had been an successful attack; her body seemed to break apart, in the form of black butterflies, taking her back a bit.

Vivazo let out a chuckle as she started to look around the room, "Interesting..." She licked her lips playfully as she looked high and low for the Phantom Witch.

She said with a laugh, "Marvelous! Just Marvelous! This is what it's like to fight the Phantom Witch! So exciting!"

Finally she looked to the ceiling, and the Phantom Witch attacked from above. She blocked her blade, though made skid marks on the floor. The Phantom Witch charged towards the girl once more ready to take her down with her scythes blade.

"But it looks like I can't fight her alone…" She said as she armed herself with her gun again, " **HEY, I COULD USE YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!** "

Just as the Phantom Witch went to take a swing, she was forced to drop her weapon when a blade had sunk into her skin. She cried out as the blade vanished the moment she had let go of it. She had been taken back by another giggle as she looked to her attacker. There she saw a girl with golden eyes, and long blonde messy hair and her clothes looking rather baggy, as they could've fit a man.

"My, my~" She said in a sing song fashion, "You didn't tell me she was going to be here Viv! This is even better than your gift!"

"Nice save, _**Toga**_!" Vivazo Shouted with a thumbs up as she panted

"I can't believe you're really the Phantom Witch!" The girl named Toga said gleefully, "I've always wanted to meet you in person! I've heard stories about you! To think you're actually _**HIS**_ student! I'm Toga! Toga Himiko! I'm one of your biggest fans, Miss Witch!"

The Phantom Witch seemed to put together a thought in her she got the knife out of her hand, giving another glance over at Toga's appearance

"I see…" She said tossing the blade to the side, "... This is how you snuck into UA without arousing suspicion from the other pros here. There's only one person that has that kind of connection…" She looked over to Vivazo, "... Your boss… Pitch... Didn't send you here just for the girl, did she? In fact… She wouldn't send you here, unless it was the utmost importance to whoever hired her."

Vivazo said nothing, she had only cackled. The Phantom Witch soon asked, "Her employer… Tell me who it is, and what they want from this place."

Vivazo only wiggled her finger in a taunting fashion as she clicked her tongue, "now now. no one likes a spoiler. Just ask anyone in the Smash Bros community."

"I have no time for your games." The Phantom Witch said picking up her weapon, as the blade appeared again, "Tell me what I want to know, or I will kill you."

Vivazo giggled as she said with a big grin on her face, "Nope!"

The Phantom Witch readied herself, though had been taken back when Toga attacked her from behind with her knife. The blade managed to make a clean cut on her face though she blocked her next attack. Vivazo saw this as an opportunity to fire her weapon, giving the Phantom Witch no time to react.

* * *

Katsuki ran straight up the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him towards where the cafeteria had been. When he got to the top, he managed to finally catch his breath. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he looked in the direction to where the cafeteria had been.

"Reina, you had better be alive!"

Just as he started to run, he stopped when he heard the sound of gunshots and someone crying out in agony. Though the voice to that of a female, he knew it hadn't been hers. Despite this, the minute he caught his breath, he started to run down the hall again, running as fast as he could. When he reached the cafeteria, he saw a fresh trail of blood just on the outside, and a staff like weapon stained with a bit of it as well.

Right when he was about to examine, he hid himself when he saw three people inside. Two circled a woman who appeared to be drenched in her own blood from gashes and what looked to be a fresh gun wound on her skin; her nose bleeding profoundly. He soon saw Reina nearby, though he couldn't tell if she had been alive or dead, since she appeared to be still.

Viazo chuckled as she reloaded her weapon with the help of her Quirk. She said to the woman as the she's lying on the ground giving labored breaths, "well then, you ready to taste more paint thinner!?"

The Phantom Witch only gave Vivazo a glare. From where Katsuki had been he saw the scar she bared on her face as he had recognized where he had seen it before.

"She really looks more beautiful in blood doesn't she?" Toga said with her face all red, "What do you say we make her look more breathtaking for old times sake?"

Vivazo chuckled as she said to her friend, "You read my mind!"

Katsuki didn't know what had been happening, or who the woman in the scar had been; all he knew was only one thing. He quickly activated his Quirk as he threw the staff towards Toga as it had hit her dead center causing her to the grunt and fall over on her side as she passed out from the hit. Before Vivazo could register what had happened, Katsuki flew towards her, kicking her right in the face sending her flying once more.

The Phantom Witch had been taken back by this as Katsuki stood before the enemy with a smile on his face.

"I'm not sure who the hell you bitches are…" He said, as his hands started to spark, "... But I'm pretty sure I don't like you."

"You're…" The Phantom Witch said as she had been shocked, "... You're that boy…"

Katsuki turned to her for a moment, immediately recognizing the scar on her face. "Just as I thought." He said, "You were the woman from earlier!"

"That's twice in one day I've been kicked in the face..." Vivazo shouted as she turned to see Katsuki's face. "You! think you're a cocky little shit, huh?" she began to cock her weapon as she reloaded her ammo.

" **MOVE!** " The Phantom Witch shouted to Katsuki.

Katsuki saw Vivazo take the shot, as the two of them moved just as she fired. Vivazo growled as she shouted, aiming for Katsuki in particular. " **HOLD STILL!** "

" **LIKE I'M GONNA LET YOU TRY THAT AGAIN!** " Katsuki shouted as he flew towards Vivazo. He started to engage her in hand to hand combat.

"Heh, not to shabby...for a kid who survived that slime attack!" Vivazo shouted as she gave a roundhouse kick. Katsuki immediately blocked her though had been pushed back due to it's force.

" **YOU DAMN BITCH!** " Katsuki shouted as he recovered. Just when he was about to use his Quirk to fly towards her, the Phantom Witch intervened. She grabbed him by the neck of his jacket before he could try anything.

"What the hell!?" Katsuki shouted, "Why are you stopping me!?"

He felt himself being dragged when Vivazo fired another shot; Turns out the Phantom Witch had jumped out of the way when she fired from her gun again. Though as she landed on the ground, she stumbled and groaned as she fell to her knees.

"Hey!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"The girl…" The Phantom Witch soon said, pointing to where Reina had been, "... Get her… Somewhere safe… I'll handle this."

His eyes widened at this, " **ARE YOU INSANE!? THESE BITCHES LITERALLY JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU, AND YOU WANT ME TO JUST LEAVE?!** "

"You don't even know me boy!" She said coughing out blood, "So don't concern yourself with a stranger!"

" **DON'T CALL ME BOY, I AIN'T A SHITTY BRAT!** " He practically shouted in her face, " **ALSO WHOEVER SAID I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU?!** "

"Geez, what is this a Shonen manga?" Vivazo shouted as she pointed the gun at Katsuki and the Phantom Witch, "I'll just kill you both!"

Katsuki quickly retaliated, as he grabbed a hold of a chair tossing it in her direction with the help of his Quirk. Vivazo let out a squeak before she ducked.

" **I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU CRAZY BITCH!** " Katsuki yelled, surprising Vivazo by his tone of voice; his hands started to spark, " **GET OUT OF UA BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HELL!** "

( _ **Song Starts: The Phoenix Performed By Fall Out Boy**_ )

Vivazo chuckled before saying "You first.." She pumped her water gun while she began to fire super fast high pressure shots of paint thinner.

Katsuki quickly dodged her attacks with the help of his Quirk, while the Phantom Witch moved out of the way shots, taking cover behind one of the tables that had fallen over. He soon noticed the smell from the liquid.

 _ **You are brick tied to me that's dragging me down**_

 _ **Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**_

 _ **We are the Jack-O-Lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky**_

 _ **Here, here comes this rising tides, so come on!**_

" _That smell-Is that paint thinner!?_ " He exclaimed in his head as he continued to move to avoid getting hit, " _That's just great! Whoever this bitch is is the complete opposite of the Inkhead!_ " He found himself hitting the wall behind him; He barely dodged another shot as it left a cut on his cheek.

" _Despite her being his opposite, she's different from the Villains that attacked USJ! I have to keep my guard up! I have to find a way to beat her! Come on! Think, damn it!_ "

His thoughts had been interrupted when he saw Vivazo moving towards Reina causing him to act. He flew towards Vivazo and started to engage in close combat; with the shots just missing him and tearing up only his sleeve

" _Whoever the hell she is, it's obvious to what she's after! And I'm not gonna let her have her way!_ "

 _ **(Put on your war paint)**_

 _ **Crosswalks and crossed hearts and hope to die soon**_

 _ **Silver clouds with grey lighting**_

Vivazo let out another laugh as she licked her lips. She said to Katsuki as she continued to attack back, "It's a shame that you're not my type! You would've made the perfect toy for me!"

"Keep your weird ass fetishes to yourself, crazy bitch!" Katsuki shouted as he punched her across the face, making Vivazo stumbled. She spit out some blood as she regained her footing.

She said to him, "Do you really think you can best me? Hate to be the one to burst your bubble but I'm a professional when it comes to this sort of thing. And you sir are in my way!"

"If you think I'm just gonna let a couple of Villains slip away, than you got another thing coming!" Katsuki told her still with a smile on his face.

Vivazo laughed as she started to activate her Quirk; Paint thinner started to produce out of her hands creating a strong chemical smell, "Oh you are such a loud mouth!"

 _ **So we can take the world back with a heart attack**_

 _ **One maniac at a time we will take it back**_

 _ **You know time crawls out when you're waiting for the song to start**_

 _ **So dance along to the beat of your heart**_

Vivazo went to splash the paint thinner she produced onto Katsuki, though he was quick to move; however the minute he did, she had been able to trip him, when she used her other hand to produce more paint thinner onto the floor, causing him to slip. He fell flat on his back, causing him to grunt.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

"Gotcha bitch!" Vivazo chuckled as she went to attack.

Though the attack had been blocked when the Phantom Witch moved in front of him; She was able to block her attack with the base of her staff, and push her back despite the wounds she had. She staggered slightly as she tried her best to stand.

"Hey!" Katsuki exclaimed as he stood up, "I don't need your help! I can fight her myse-"

"Boy." The Phantom Witch said cutting him off, "If you truly desire to win this fight, than listen to me very carefully."

At this Katsuki could help but comply, at the tone of her voice. It was strange, he could almost swear she had been saying, "It'll be alright."

Vivazo recovered as she let out a growl as she said angrily, "Hey, hey! Tag teaming me all of a sudden?!"

She laughed, "It's not like it'll matter! Cuz in the end you'll both die!" She began to pump up her gun some more.

"Move now!" The Phantom Witch told Katsuki.

"Shut up! I got it!" Katsuki shouted.

Vivazo had been taken when the two of them started to move at a fast pace; the Phantom Witch moved on her left, while Katsuki moved to her right.

 _ **Hey youngblood, doesn't it feel**_

 _ **Like our time is running out?**_

 _ **I'm gonna change you like a remix!**_

 _ **Then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!**_

"Hey now...this is cheating.." Vivazo said as she didn't know exactly where to aim. The Phantom Witch didn't give her time to think on it when she came at her with her eyes now changing to green. Her staff seemed to have split into two, and another type of blade seemed have manifested itself; this time in the form of a combat knife. She started to swing it at Vivazo, taking her by surprise.

"Woah!" Vivazo dodged only for it to cut her cheek. "All that for a drop of blood?!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" The Phantom Witch asked with a small yet taunting smile.

Vivazo's eyebrow twitched before she yelled, "Why you… Now I'm pissed! **DIE BITCH!** "

She went to pump her gun again, though this time, the Phantom Witch sliced her gun in two, causing it to spill onto her. "What the-!?"

" **NOW!** " The Phantom Witch shouted,

At this Katsuki made his move as he flew towards her.

 _ **Wearing all vintage misery**_

 _ **No, I think it looked a little better on me**_

 _ **I'm gonna change you like a remix**_

 _ **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix!**_

" **BURN IN HELL!** " Katsuki shouted as his hands sparked.

( _ **Song Ends**_ )

The very second he set off an explosion in the palm of his hands, the paint thinner caught fire, along with her skin, causing her to shriek. She feel to the ground and started to roll, in an attempt to put the flames out.

" **YOU-** " Vivazo exclaimed as she looked at the damage, " **WHAT DID YOU DO?!** "

"You know you remind me of this idiot that's been buzzing me around." Katsuki said, as he started to rub his arm, "You can say his and yours are similar so I figured maybe the kind you produced is also flammable."

"Don't give yourself all the credit." The Phantom Witch said, "I'm the one that came up with the plan in the first place."

"I could've come up with it without your help, you damn old Witch!" Katsuki shouted.

"I'm old?" The Phantom Witch said tilting her head slightly.

"Don't tell me...you know _**HIM?!**_ " Vivazo said with an unsettling chuckle, "Oh perfect...just perfect!"

"Now then…" The Phantom Witch said as she held the blade underneath her chin, "... I'm going to give you one last chance. Why did Pitch send you here? Am I to assume it wasn't just for the girl? What does your employer hope to gain?"

"Pitch?" Katsuki said, "Who the hell is Pitch?"

Vivazo only chuckled, "Like I told the girl before, she's merely a bonus prize for the missus what _**I'M**_ truly after on the other hand-"

Suddenly paint thinner began to leak out of Vivazo's nails, unknown to the Phantom Witch. She soon shouted gleefully as she looked in Reina's direction, "- **IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!** "

Thus she launched her attack, as it went straight towards Reina; before Katsuki could react, the Phantom Witch put herself between Vivazo and Reina. She used her body to protect her as the attack hit her on the shoulder. She cried out in agony; she nearly fell on top of the young teen, though she was able to stop herself.

" **SHIT, HEY!** " Katsuki exclaimed, as he went over to her, " **ARE YOU OKAY!?** "

Vivazo picked Toga up off the ground as she said while skipping towards the door kicking open. Despite her burns she said with a smile and a salute, "Sayonara you f***faces!"

She ended their conversation by flipping them off as she ran away.

"Tch that damn that crazy thinner bitch!" Katsuki growled. "I swear I'll make her pay!"

The Phantom Witch's eyes changed to white once more as she looked to Reina, checking to see if she had any injuries. As she brushed some off of her face, causing her to shift slightly.

She gave a relieved smile, "She's alright… Thank goodness."

"Hey!" Katsuki soon said getting the Witch's attention, "I'm not done with you old Witch!"

The Phantom Witch chose not to say rebuttal as she stood up. "One of the Pro Heroes must've heard the commotion by now." She went to make her exit, "I'll leave her in your care."

"Didn't you hear what I just said!?" Katsuki said, grabbing her arm, stopping her, "I'm not done talking to you know!?"

The Phantom Witch seemed unphased as she only told him calmly, "I appreciate your help from earlier boy, but I can't afford to be seen by the other pro-heroes here. And if you still want to be a part of the Sports Festival, then you should take her and leave here too."

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched slightly at this, "I thought I told you, I'm not a shitty brat!" He yelled before he grabbed the neck of her shirt, forcing her to turn around to face him, "Besides you of all people got a lot of explaining to do!"

"There's nothing to explain." She told him calmly, her eyes now in the color of lavender.

" **DON'T YOU DARE START TO GIVE ME THAT CRAP!** " Katsuki shouted, " **WHAT DID YOU DO TO REINA!? WHY WERE THERE VILLAINS HERE, AND WHAT THE HELL DID THEY WANT WITH HER!?** "

Finally the Phantom Witch pried his hand away from her shirt as she soon replied, "You shouldn't worry about that. I've done nothing to hurt her, I've only put her to sleep. But as long as I'm here, she won't wake up." Her eyes soon changed to yellow as she looked to the floor, "As for the Villains, I'm not sure if they were truly here for her. At the very least… I'm as confused as you are."

She looked to him, once more her eyes changing to that of gray, "Does that answer satisfy you?"

"No." He told her, which honestly surprised her, "It doesn't satisfy me." His hand shook as he had clenched it into a fist, "This is the first time I've seen you but… _**I feel like I've met you before**_."

The Phantom Witch's eyes widened at this before she returned to her calm state.

"It's really pissing me off, and it's gonna keep bothering me later!" He told her, "Tell me right now, have I-"

Katsuki felt his body freeze when he felt her hand on his forehead. He tried to move though, he couldn't do it. Strangely enough, even though he was telling his body to move, his mind told him not to.

" _Wha-_ " He said in his thoughts, " _-What's going on!? Why can't I move?!_ "

"I'm sorry to do this..." The Phantom Witch said; her eyes now in the color of blue and her nose began to bleed again, "...But I can't afford you to distract me anymore."

"What are you-"

" _ **Sleep.**_ "

She had only waved her hand away from his face, and it was only than he heard a ping in his head. He felt his energy leave him and his legs giving out. "Wa...It…" He said in a drowsy tone of voice, his vision becoming blurry, "... Who… Are… You…?"

Finally he fell to his knees and his eyes closed shut. Before he could fall on his face, the Phantom Witch caught him by his arm. She gave a sigh, her eyes changing back by white.

She wiped the blood off of her face, as she spit out some from her mouth.

"... What a troublesome day this was…"

* * *

Floyd and Izuku had finally made it to the entrance, though the two of them were slumped over on the small steps provided.

"I forgot… How fast Kaa-chan is…" Izuku said in between breaths.

Floyd added as he let out a couple of coughs, "yeah no kidding." He took out a water bottle that he picked up as they ran, "I swear I'm gonna kick his ass for leaving us behind I mean Reina's our friend too ya know?"

"Floyd-san!" Izuku said, "Let's find out where Reina-chan is together!"

Floyd nodded his head as he said, "Took the words out of my mouth!"

They ran into the building as they started to make their way up the stairs; though it hadn't been long before they heard the sound of giggles come from up the staircase, causing them to stop.

"Uh dude?" Floyd asked. "You hear that, right?"

"Ye-yeah." Izuku replied, "Who is-"

Just as the person came into view, the giggles stopped. The two of them froze when they saw a girl wearing a now torn up uniform covered in what looked to be burns and blood come into view, carrying another girl who looked to be wearing a man's clothing just over her shoulder.

For a moment the three of them had been silence, before the girl before them let out some sort of a squee. Her face turned red as she said gleefully while she appeared to be drooling, "Its you! It's finally you!"

Floyd said to her with a shiver, "Zoinks!"

"Do you know her!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"Hell no!" Floyd shouted.

Vivazo hugged herself as she said while moving her body in a strange way. "Tell me I'm dreaming right now. the sight of you just standing in front of me… I… I..." She soon jumped towards Floyd as she shouted, " **I WANT YOUR BABY!** "

" **NINJA WHAT?!** " Floyd shouted.

" **FLOYD-SAN!** " Izuku exclaimed as he pulled him out of the way; Vivazo just missing him.

Floyd sighed with relief as he said, "Thanks for save, Izuku"

Viazo stood as she still had been drooling, "Hey now...no. one. likes. a. cock. block. Now~"

" **SERIOUSLY! IS THIS GIRL IN HEAT?!** " Floyd shouted as he shivered.

"Floyd-san, get behind me." Izuku said as he got into a stance; he let two of of his fingers touch one another as he started to activate his One For All. But just before he could-

"Whoa, hold on there!" Floyd said to him standing in front of him, "You forget you still can't master that quirk, not to mention you can't afford to break any bones right now especially with your match coming up after Reina-chan's!"

"But if I-" Izuku started to say before he yelled pulling him again, "- **WATCH OUT!** "

Vivazo jumped towards him again, as she attempted to trapped him in her arms but once again missed. Along with the drool, the blood from her wounds began to drip. She said as she licked her lips, "playing hard to get huh? That turns me on even more~"

" **BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!** " Floyd shouted as he started to back up; nearly tripping on himself, " **STRANGER DANGER!** "

" **FLOYD-SAN!** " Izuku soon yelled, " **YOUR QUIRK!** "

Floyd's expression brightened as he said, while taking out his sketchbook, "Oh right!" He began to do a quick draw as he takes out what appears to be a bat. " **HERE COMES A HOME RUN!** "

Vivazo merely wagged her finger as she said, while she started to activate her Quirk again. "Oh Dear Floydie… That is a bad idea ya know?"

"Huh?" Izuku said as he caught something strong in the air, "What's that smell?"

"That smell…" Floyd said as he sniffed the air around them, "... Is that…?" Floyd's eyes widened as he soon exclaimed, "Oh shit!"

" **HAVE A GIFT FROM ME, MY LOVE!** " She yelled. She practically threw the paint thinner towards Floyd as some of it landed on his bat; Some of it landed on his skin and jacket, and the bat began to melt.

"It's paint thinner!?" Izuku exclaimed as he saw the bat turn to liquid as he covered his nose.

Floyd looked to Vivazo fearfully as he said while covering his nose as well, " **AW SICK!** "

Vivazo soon put down her friend, and soon tackled him to the ground, taking him and Izuku by surprise.

" **FLOYD-SAN!** " Izuku yelled.

"H-hey! I'm seeing someone ya know?!" Floyd shouted.

"Not anymore~" Vivazo said as she soon pinned him, thanks to the nails made by her Quirk. "Now then, shall we-"

"Get off of him!" Izuku shouted while he tried to pull her off; though he soon found himself pinned to the wall, as it had been thanks to her Quirk again. She said to Izuku as she still had been drooling.

"Like I told you before...don't be a cockblock~ of course you can watch what happens next if that's your kink."

" **EH?!** " Floyd and Izuku shouted as their faces turned red..

"Now pucker up, lover boy~"

Floyd had been taken back when he felt her lips forcefully push onto his. Izuku let out a gasp as he looked in shock and horror at this. Floyd struggled underneath as he attempted to kick her off.

" **FLOYD-SAN!** " Izuku shouted as he struggled to get free.

Vivazo let go of his lips as she said "wow! Seems like this wasn't your first rodeo. Did anyone tell you you're a great kisser?"

Floyd yelled at her with anger, " **LET ME GO, YOU FREAKING PSYCHO!** "

"Hmm, nope!" Vivazo replied before she began to kiss him some more she then began to kiss his neck.

Floyd froze up as he started to beg, "H-hey, you don't have to do this." His body shook and quivered, especially when she used teeth, "Can't we slow this down a bit? I just met you!"

" **STOP IT!** " Izuku shouted, " **LET FLOYD-SAN GO!** "

Vivazo ignore their pleas as she continued; she said with a smile as she sat up, "how about we take things to the next level, Floydie?"

Floyd and Izuku's eyes widened, knowing full well what she had been implying.

"N-No…" Izuku said, as his voice shook, "-Y-You can't-!"

Floyd soon added as he once again attempted to get free, "Seriously, don't do it!"

Vivazo eyed his lower body in particulary she placed her hands around that area moving them closer as she said while breathing heavily, "oh man, I'm getting too excited to do this here. It's just like in my fantasies only this is real! After this. I won't even have to use my toys!"

Just before she could do anything, a familiar voice came over them.

The voice had yelled, " **STOP RIGHT THERE!**

The three of them turned to see Oda along with his Grandchildren, Aaron and Lena and from the looks of it; they weren't happy.

"What the hell?!" Aaron sain a gasp.

" **WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING TO MY LIL BROTHER?!** " Lena shouted as she tackled Vivazo to the ground, holding her in place.

Vivazo chuckled as she said "whoops… I guess it's like that one video were the boyfriend's family catches me in the act."

Aaron quickly went to work to get Izuku and Floyd out of their predicament. "Are you two alright?" Aaron asked the both of them.

"I'm alright." Izuku replied.

Floyd said as his body shook a little, "y-yeah i'll be fine."

Oda said to Vivazo as he drew his sword, "You! girl! What did you do to my grandson?"

Vivazo gave a laugh as she replied, still with a crazy smile, "what? i just wanted to be part of the family. My mother was right. You are a grumpy old man."

Oda, Aaron and Lena were taken back at this.

"Mother?" Lena said, "What are you talking about?"

"The hell do you mean by mother?" Aaron asked.

Oda's eyes soon widened in realization, "Wait, are you-"

Just then they heard Shinji's voice, "Aihara-san! Are you here!?"

They turned their attention to the voice, but that proved to be a mistake, as Vivazo kicked Lena off her and took her friend and started to make her way out of the building.

"Hey!" Lena shouted while she rubbed her chin "Get back here!"

Vivazo said as she waved to Floyd, "Until we meet again, Floydie! I'll be sure to have your baby then! I don't want you hanging out with any other girls other than me or else _**I'll kill them**_."

With that she took her leave, though not before Lena started to run after her. She yelled as she ran down the hall, "Hey get Back here damn it!" But she lost her trail.

Oda clicked his tongue as he sheathed his sword, "Shit! I can't believe it. After all these years. I never thought this day would come…"

"Grandpa?" Floyd soon said, "Did you know that crazy girl?"

"Worse…" Oda replied as he looked to be distressed, " _ **I know her mother...**_ "

"Eh?" Izuku and Floyd said.

Shinji soon came into view, "Did you find the intruder?"

Oda replied, "we did...but she got away.."

"I see." Shinji said, "What about that student? Reina Nouki?"

"We're not sure." Oda replied, "We were just about to look for her, but saw these two in trouble."

"Reina-chan!" Izuku said fearfully, before he looked to Floyd, "Could it be that she also ran into that girl!?"

Floyd's eyes widened horror at this as he said "did we came too late?!"

"Hold on, I'll go check upstairs!" Aaron said, before he went up the staircase.

Izuku and Floyd's body shook at the worst case scenario for Reina. "Oh God… If she ran into her, then could it mean…?" Izuku said as his voice quivered.

Floyd's voice shook as he said, "come on man! You know Reina is tough enough to not let that psycho kill her!"

"Bu-But…" Izuku said, "She was still injured from her first match-What if she wasn't and-"

Oda soon gave the two a pat on the shoulder as he gave them a reassured smile. He soon said to them. "Fear not, its like Floyd said! Reina wouldn't let that girl defeat her in a instant."

Izuku and Floyd looked to one another, before they gave Oda a nod. Oda soon said to them, "Now head back to the stadium, we'll come back for you later."

Just before the two of them could, they heard Aaron rushing back down the stairs. When they turned to him, they saw that he gave a shocked expression. "Aaron, what's wrong?" Oda asked.

Aaron caught his breath before he attempted to say, "T-th-the-ro-ro-room-T-th-the-ro-ro-room-!"

The group looked to him confused.

"The room?" Shinji said.

"The room?" Izuku repeated.

"The room?" Floyd said with confusion.

Though Oda soon said something that had been a bit shocking, "Huhh?"

Of course, he had gotten a look from them. "What?" Oda asked. Thus he felt his grandson stomp his foot,

"This is no time for jokes for all we know Reina-chan could be in trouble!" Floyd shouted.

"What's wrong Aaron-san?" Izuku soon asked.

"The room is-" He said pointing up the stairs, "The room is-"

"The room is…?" The whole group said.

At this point, Aaron couldn't get his next words out of his mouth as he sounded incoherent. "Well, spill it out boy!" Oda said, "What is it?!"

Finally Aaron took a deep breath as he soon yelled surprising them, " **IT'S LIKE A WARZONE IN THERE!** "

At this just looked confused.

"Excuse me?" They all said in unison.

Aaron soon lead them to the cafeteria as they saw it was now a complete wreck. Tables were sliced either in pieces; the chairs looked beaten and burned. Gashes had been seen on the floor, and walls, and even trails of blood. Their jaws dropped at the sight.

"Wha—Wha—" Izuku said, before yelling, " **WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED IN HERE?!** "

Floyd exclaimed as he looked over the damage "Did she do this?!"

"There must've been some kind of a fight in here." Shinji said, "But this is just too much."

"If we came in a minute later. Who knows what she could have done to the shrimp and izu.." Lena added as she shook.

"That's not all.." Oda said with a furious growl. " _This handiwork no doubt about it...she's gone too far this time…_ " They didn't realize Oda had a pissed off look on his face as he said in his thoughts, " _This is_ _ **LAST**_ _time you put Reina in the danger zone! I swear to God, if I see you again, I'm gonna have to put you back in your place..._ _ **ALCINA!**_ "

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	22. Chapter 17 Epilogue: Making a Choice

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

 _Screaming._

 _Cries for help._

 _Begging for mercy._

 _That had been the first thing that rang through his ears as he struggled to stay awake._

 _A young boy, no more than five laid on the concrete floor; the world around him, had lost its color, as it had begun to revert to black and gray. The only color that remained was himself. His once blue t-shirt had been darken with the color of red as well as parts of his skin on his arm leg and face. No matter how hard he tried to move, all he was met was with agony as he felt as though something had been stuck deep within his body._

 _Another child had been crying, as whoever had been had been holding him in within their small arms. Though his body felt cold, the only thing that felt warm was the child's tears._

 _The voice soon spoke, belong to a young girl._

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_

 _He knew all too well who the voice belonged to as he saw the once bright colored hair, began to lose its color. He tried his best to reach out to her, but the pain he felt prevented him from doing so. He could only utter one thing, in the hopes that the person who had been crying could hear him._

" _ **Lo… Li… Chan…**_ "

* * *

Katsuki awoke with a gasp as he sat up suddenly. Though he had been taken back when he didn't find himself in the cafeteria UA had provided but rather outside in the field of trees that had surrounded the school grounds. He saw that he had been close to the stadium as well as the fairgrounds.

It hadn't been long before he realized how how it happened, or at the very least, he had an idea.

" **THAT DAMN OLD WITCH!** " He couldn't help but shout as he activated his Quirk, " **IF I EVER SEE HER AGAIN, I'M GONNA KICK HER ASS!** "

It hadn't been long before he heard someone let out a groan beside him. He turned and saw the source of it.

"Reina!" He exclaimed as he moved beside her.

He took her in his arms, taking care of the wound on the back of her shoulder, "Reina! Hey!" He said as he shook her a little, "Can you hear me!? Wake up!"

He had gotten no response, as she moved as if she had been a ragdoll. Katsuki's body shook at this as he thought of a worst case scenario. "Reina!" He said as he used his hand to hit her cheek, "Reina, please! Wake up! Wake up damn it! Stop playing around and open your eyes!"

Finally he saw her eyes move, ceasing his own.

With a soft groan, his red eyes mixed with her odd colored ones as she looked up to him.

"Katsuki-kun…?" She said softly as she went to rub her eyes, only for her to wince slightly when she felt agony, "... Is that you…?"

Katsuki's eyes showed relief as he couldn't help but smile, "You know something… You gotta stop making a habit of scaring people."

"Ah… Yeah…" Reina said as she sat up, "... Sorry…"

She could hear the faint ring sound in her head, as she ran her fingers through her bangs. She didn't know what the hell happened or as to what she was doing outside. She just seemed confused; when she tried to picture what had happened, she it had only been a bit blurry.

Then it hit her suddenly.

An image passed her by of a girl with a crazy looking smile. Eyes that looked as though they had belonged to the devil itself; a knife and a gun in each hand. A tune like that of a siren echoed, creating a ring as her laughs kept on going and going.

She felt as though she was drowning as it started to become harder to breath.

" _That's right… I remember-!_ "

The image went by her as if she had been charging at her. With her laugh echoing through her head.

" _-There was a Villain-_!"

The sound of a gun went off, and she could've sworn she felt something pass her by.

" _-A Villain came here-She was here at UA-_ "

The pain in her shoulder seemed to have become intense, as she felt the shot hit her again. She felt a sting pain in her skull, as if was being dragged. The image of the Villain, and the image of something else started to mix, creating like something out of a nightmare; tears began to form as she gave a horrified expression as her eyes started to turn to gold once more.

" _-She tried too-She tried too-She tried too-_ "

The next thing she knew she was snapped back into reality as she felt the arms of someone familiar wrap around her. Katsuki started to shush her gently, as he started to brush through her hair.

"Calm down Reina…" She heard Katsuki say softly, "... I'm here now. You don't have to be scared."

The voice of the Villain as well as those that overlapped started to dimmer; though tears still ran, she felt safe at that moment.

"...Your Quirk… Did it stop hurting you?"

Reina only nodded her head as her eyes changed back to the odd color.

"Take a deep breath."

She slowly shut her eyes as she did as she had been told. Katsuki held her a bit longer before he broke out of the hug; he helped Reina wipe the tears off of her face.

"There was a Villain Katsuki-kun…" Reina said to him as her body shook a little, "... There was a Villain he-"

"I know." He said, "I had a run in with her too. The crazy bitch managed to give the slip. But if I see her again, there's gonna be hell."

"So… She escaped." Reina said.

Katsuki noticed that she started to look uneasy again.

"Hey, didn't I tell you before?" He said to her, "I told you I'd keep you safe, and I mean it."

Reina gave a smile, "I don't doubt it Katsuki-kun."

It hadn't been long before she winced slightly at the pain she felt in her shoulder. At this Katsuki looked to see as blood continued to seep through her jacket. "Damn it!" He said before standing up, "Stay here, I'll get the kissy hag to fix you up!"

"No!" She said stopping him in his tracks, "I can't go to Chiyo-san with this! If Shota finds out then-"

"Don't be an idiot!" Katsuki told her, "What's gonna happen if ends up getting infected?! Stop being stubborn Lollipop Head!"

"Even so, I can't go to them with a wound like this!" Reina told him as she winced a little, "If I do… They'll probably tell me to back out of the Sports Festival, and… I can't."

"Are you just trying to get yourself killed!?"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to get by."

"Then what is it that you're trying to tell me!?"

"I don't want to back out, because I want to be able to compete! I want to see Izuku-kun and Floyd-kun in the finals! I want to be able to compete against them, so that I can show them what I'm capable of! I want to be able to fight you, and give you the fight that you want!"

Katsuki looked to her surprised as he couldn't find the right words to rebuttal with. Thus Reina continued on.

"I want to be able to play my part in the festival!" She said, "I don't care if I'm at risk, I just don't want to feel like I'm weak! I want to see it through to the end!" She looked up to him, as it looked as though she had been about to cry again, "I-I want to keep my word to you Katsuki-kun! I want to fight you in the Sports Festival, and show you what I'm made of!"

At her words, Katsuki had been speechless about it all; though it didn't help that she had been really stubborn like he had been. He did like that about her, though sometimes he wished she wasn't.

He let out a sigh, "... You can be such a pain in the ass… Can we do something about the blood at least? Your gonna get a lot of looks if you're seen looking like that."

Reina looked at herself, seeing the blood stain and cuts on her jacket.

"Yeah." She said before looking to his own, "You should change your jacket too while you're at it."

"I know damn it!" He said, "It'll be easier if we head back to the stadium. There should be a first ai-"

Just as Katsuki went to make his way back, he felt his foot hit something. When he looked down he was surprised to see that in front of him there had been two sets of PE jackets as well as a white metallic box with a red cross in the middle. Reina soon noticed this as well when she stood up.

"Huh…" She said awkwardly, "... That's convenient. Where in the world did they come from?"

Katsuki picked up the items off the floor as he examined them.

"No way…" Katsuki said softly, "... Did she leave this here?"

"What did you say?" Reina asked as she didn't seem to have heard him.

"... Don't worry about it." He said as he turned to her, "Take off your jacket."

Reina had been taken back by this as her face turned a little red; though after a few moments of processing she had complied. She and Katsuki sat in the grass once more as she had her back facing him. She removed her jacket setting it over to the side revealing her tank top and the wound she had gotten; the strap had been broken in two as her shirt had been held by the single strap.

Thankfully from what Katsuki could tell, the wound hadn't been that serious. Okay it was bad, but it wasn't anything life threatening.

"Well…?" Reina soon asked, "... Do you think it'll leave a scar?"

"No." He replied, "Don't worry about it."

He opened up the First Aid box and gotten what he needed; a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a bandage patch and an alcohol pad to help clean off the blood. Getting out a tissue he poured some of the peroxide onto it before he situated himself so that he had been sitting behind her.

"Kay." He said, "I'm gonna clean up the wound now. This might hurt, but try not to move."

Reina only nodded her head as she held her shirt up. Katsuki soon started to go to work; every now and again when he wiped with the peroxide, she would flinch at the burning pain she felt. It hadn't been as intense as when she was shot, though it still hurt.

She didn't realize that Katsuki's expression changed, as he cleaned up her wound.

"Why do you keep worrying people, Reina?" Katsuki soon asked.

Reina looked over her shoulder as she glanced at Katsuki, "It's not like I do it on purpose…"

"Even so, you keep making it a habit." Katsuki told her, "First it was in middle school with the Black Knights, the assholes in our third years, and now these damn Villains."

Reina rolled her eyes, "So I'm trouble prone. It's not like I can't help it or break it the habit. Even as a kid I always managed to get myself in a situation I couldn't get out of myself."

"Doesn't it bother you with what happens?"

"Of course it does. It's not like I like that sort of thing."

She heard Katsuki let out a growl at this. From this she knew he had been angry. "Katsuki-kun…" Reina started to say, "... I really meant what I said. I didn't ask for this kind of thing. I didn't ask for Villains to come and attack. None of us did. But… It's happened, even if we-or I didn't want it."

Katsuki stopped what he was doing as he let out another sigh. Reina looked to him with worry as she finally turned to face him.

"I know that it's not your fault…" He said with his head down to the floor, "... I know you didn't ask for all the bad shit to happen to you, but… Even so… Even so…"

She saw his body shake, as she could've sworn he had been trying to refrain himself from breaking down.

"I just…" He started to say, "... _**I just can't the thought of losing you**_ …"

She had been shocked at this, as her face turned red once more. Though she couldn't help but feel that her heart gave a tug at the way his words sounded. Reina finally put her arms around him, bringing him in for a hug.

"Don't worry…" She said, "... You'll never lose me. No matter what happens… I'll always be here."

Katsuki looked up to her as he pushed himself out of the hug, "You better hold to that. Otherwise, I'll make you regret it."

"I don't doubt that…" She said softly as she pressed her forehead to his, "... After all… You are you."

For a moment, the two of them stayed silent, as their eyes locked with each other, as if they had both been hypnotized. Both of them felt their hearts beating at an unnatural pace.

" _His eyes…_ " Reina thought in her head, " _... I never realized… How beautiful they were…_ "

" _... How can one look from her…_ " Katsuki started to think, " _... Drive me so crazy…?_ "

The two of them started to lean forward unconsciously, as they were lips had been almost touching; though Katsuki, had soon reacted as he put his hand just over her mouth.

"Turn back around." He said, "So that I can put the bandage on."

Reina seemed to look embarrassed as she nodded, "Ri-Right. Of course." She turned back around and let Katsuki go to work.

" _What was I about to do just now?_ " She thought as she put her fingers to her lips.

It hadn't been long before Katsuki finished up, and they disposed of their old jackets before they had put on their new ones. They started to make their way back to the stadium trying to keep it as casual as possible. Though every so often the two of them would look to one another before they immediately looked away when their eyes locked on again.

" _This is so weird…_ " Reina thought to herself, " _... He's supposed to be my best friend, and yet… I feel different…_ " She placed her hand over her heart as she couldn't help but give a small smile, " _... Yet…_ _ **It's a good kind of different…**_ "

Just as they were about to enter the stadium, they stopped in their tracks when they saw two familiar people. One was a teen with indigo hair, and the other had been a girl with red and white hair.

"Fubuki-chan?" Reina said surprised before she ran to her, "Fubuki-chan!"

"Oh, there you are." Shinso said as he sounded tired.

Reina gave Fubuki a hug as Katsuki caught up with her. "I was so worried about you!" Reina told her, "Where were you?"

"I found her just outside the stadium." Shinso told her, "She was crying."

"So that's where you were hiding, Icey girl?" Katsuki asked.

Fubuki soon started to sign over to Reina, though Reina herself tilted her head a little as she didn't understand her. Katsuki rolled his eyes before saying, "She's saying that she's sorry, and that she mean to disappear the way she did."

The three of them looked to Katsuki just in complete and utter shock.

"You actually understand sign?" Shinso asked.

"Duh." Katsuki said with a shrug, "It's not that hard to get."

"Okay… That I was not expecting." Reina said, as she had still been shocked.

Shinso sighed and shook his head, "Anyway… Fubuki here, has something she wants to tell you, before we head back in."

Reina raised an eyebrow at this, "... What is it?"

Fubuki only glanced at Katsuki before she signed what she wanted to tell her; at this Katsuki's eyes widened.

"No…" He said, "... You're kidding me right, Icey Girl!?"

Fubuki looked to Katsuki and only shook her head in reply. "What?" Reina soon asked, "What did she say?" Katsuki let out a growl, before he looked over to Fubuki; all she did was give him a nod.

Finally he turned back to her.

"She says…" Katsuki soon said, "... _**She's going to forfeit the match**_."

At this, Reina's eyes widened in shock.

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	23. Chapter 18: Todoroki Twins Origin PT1

_She didn't know where she had been running._

 _She didn't know how long she was running for._

 _All she knew was, she had to get away; she had to get far away._

 _The pain she felt was something no one could imagine or make up in their head. The only way anyone could understand it, is if they had gone through it themselves._

 _The burning pain in her throat, as she only had an image of flames. Flames that she couldn't let consume her._

 _Finally she had stopped running as she soon found herself in a playground, where many children and parents had gathered. She tried to call out, but everytime she tried to use her voice, her voice only had been more intense. Many of the adults and children noticed her distress as they went to see what had been wrong._

 _She had no idea, what they were asking of her, but she knew one thing…_ _ **She couldn't answer them**_ _. Knowing that had brought the poor girl to tears._

" _Fubuki!"_

 _She had been drawn to that of a familiar voice as she looked through the crowd of people. It had been a boy baring the same hair color as she did. Though the only difference is, he appeared to have a bandage over his right eye, which the the crowd of people seemed to have been taken back at._

 _She looked onto her brother in tears, as she started to sniffle._

 _She held her arms out to the boy as she tried desperately to call out to him; though she didn't succeed as when she tried to speak again it only came out strained; her voice had been raspy as she tried desperately to form words from her lips. She cried louder as her eyes were now bloodshot red, and her cheeks had been puffy. Her brother ran to her, throwing his arms around the crying child as he started to cry as well._

" _...Fubuki…" Her brother said, "... I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

 _One of the people in the crowd, soon called for an ambulance, as the two children, held onto one another._

* * *

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

Reina nor Katsuki could comprehend what Fubuki had been thinking. After everything, the obstacle course, the cavalry battle, even the match. She was going to throw it all away without a second thought in her mind. Reina had been shocked to hear this, and of course was concerned with her choice.

Katsuki on the other hand… Was downright pissed with her decision.

He paced angrily as he looked to the two girls just on the bench nearby; since they wanted to have some time to themselves. Him and Shinso stood their waiting for them to finish what they had to say to one another.

"I can't believe the Icey Mute Girl!" Katsuki exclaimed, "Why in the hell is she even thinking of backing out!?"

"It's her own decision." Shinso said, "Can't exactly change her mind."

" **CAN IT BEDHEAD FREAK!** " Katsuki shouted, " **WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL EVEN HERE!? I THOUGHT YOUR DUMBASS HATED US!** "

Shinso let out a sigh, "First of all, I'm not a dumbass. I have a name if you care to use it, second of all…" He lost his train of thought when he looked over in Fubuki's direction, and seeing the expression she made as Reina spoke with her; His expression softened slightly.

"Well!?" Katsuki soon said, getting Shinso's attention again, "Spill it! What were you going to say?!"

Shinso soon looked to Katsuki, "For the record, when I found her…" He said, "... I was gonna leave her to drown in her own tears… But for some reason… _**I couldn't**_." Katsuki just looked shocked, as his rage seemed to have died down; he looked as though he had been trying to process what he had just told him.

"Don't get me wrong…" Shinso started to say as if he read his thoughts, "... I still don't like any of your classmates, you, Midoriya, and the American especially, but…" He glanced over to Fubuki again, "... There's just something about her that just makes me feel… _**Different**_. I can't exactly put my finger on it, or describe it."

He looked back to Katsuki again, noticing the expression he made. "You're probably don't get it do you?"

For a moment, Katsuki found himself turning over to Reina, as he felt his heartbeat at an unnatural pace.

"Actually… I might get the idea." He said to him softly, though he didn't expect Shinso to hear him.

Reina sat next to Fubuki on the bench still stunned; Fubuki held her cellphone in hand as means to speak with her. If she had to be honest she didn't want to believe that was even considering to do something like this. She just wanted to be a dream; though reality had its own wicked sense of humor.

"Fubuki-chan…" Reina started to say, "... I don't understand. You worked so hard to get here. To be with your brother… How could you throw away a great opportunity like this?"

Fubuki typed her reply on her phone before she showed Reina. "I know what I'm doing is shocking." It had read, "But you should know my mind is already made up. Believe me when I say this is for the best."

"With all due respect…" She said, "You know that's not what I'm asking."

At this Fubuki looked to the floor, the expression in her eyes changing slightly. Though Fubuki didn't type her reply, she had only one little idea in her match.

"Is it…" Reina started to say hesitantly, "...Is it about what happened in Todoroki-san's match?"

Fubuki looked over to her, and that only seemed to have answered her question. "Fubuki-chan…" Reina said, "... If you're mad at Todoroki-san don't be. If anything it's my fault what happened…"

Fubuki looked to her surprise, before she typed, "Why would you say that?"

"I'm saying that… I could've done something to stop him." Reina explained, "But… When I saw Enji-san, you're father… I got scared. I only thought of myself… And I ended up leaving." Reina noticed that she still had the shocked look on her face, "I know what Todoroki-san did was wrong, but that doesn't mean you should be mad at him, because it wasn't his fault. If you're going to be mad at someone… Than be mad at me."

Fubuki's expression changed again, and Reina seemed to get nervous. She was surprised as ever when Fubuki had given her a smile, before she read what she had typed, "There's nothing wrong with being scared. Besides, I'm not mad about what happened. At least not anymore."

"What…" She said, "...Than if not because of your brother than why do you want to back out?"

Fubuki took a moment to type what she wanted to say, before turning her phone to her, "My mind, isn't in the right place. I know I shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me, but… If I'm going to be honest, I wasn't just competing in the Sports Festival just to see if I could get first place."

Her eyes widened for the second time today.

"Then…" She started to ask, "... What were you hoping to gain?"

Fubuki soon wrote up her explanation, "Like I told you before, my father only ever saw Shoto as a tool. And because of what happened to mom and me, he refrained himself from using his Quirk. I had hoped that if I made far enough I would be able to fight my brother. And show him that his left side, never belonged to our father. It was always his and his alone." Though Fubuki shook her head before she typed more, "But I suppose it wasn't meant to be. If I were to continue, I problem would've ended up the way Shoto ended his fight. If we were to fight, I would've probably hurt you in a way you couldn't be fixed."

"So then…" Reina said as she put it together, "... You're backing out… So you could protect me?"

Fubuki gave her a nod, as Reina turned her gaze to the floor. She couldn't help but think back to Shoto; how she just let him walk away while she ran with her tails between her legs. She even thought back to the Villain that attacked her earlier, as she felt scared in that moment. She thought about all the times she put herself in danger, even going so far as to put her own friends in danger.

"Fubuki-chan…" Reina said, "... You shouldn't do that for someone like me… _**I'm not worth protecting**_ …"

Fubuki shook her head again as she gave her a comforting pat on her hand. She looked to her before she saw that she typed something else.

"That's not true." It read, "You've given me something that no one else gave to me. You've given me you're friendship. If that's not worth protecting, then I don't know what is."

At this Reina couldn't but smile back to her. She had to admit, what she wanted to do was indeed selfless. And yet… She couldn't help but admire that about her. Fubuki stood up from the bench and gave her a bow, before she showed what else she had typed.

"Thank you for talking to me Reina-chan." It said, "I'm glad that I found you before I went to Midnight about this."

Reina stood up as well as she said, "I'm still shocked about what you're doing but… I won't stop you. Thank you for telling me Fubuki-chan, and for what it's worth… I can totally understand why you would make this decision."

Thus the two of the hugged one another. "Though… I want to be able to fight you someday, okay?"

Fubuki gave a nod before she broke out of the hug; She soon walked over to Shinso as she signed that she had been ready to go to him. With one last wave, she and Shinso disappeared around the corner. She had been about to follow before-

" _She really is like you, isn't she?_ "

She flinched slightly as she turned to look back; the boy with the red hat appeared again. He had been sitting on a bench, as he looked to be holding a book. Strangely enough she couldn't tell what the title had been as it looked to be blurred up.

" _It's surprising really._ " The boy said as he flipped through its pages, " _How much she reminds me of you. I could almost swear that you were cloned._ "

"Are you just gonna keep appearing out of nowhere when it's convenient?" She whispered to the boy.

The boy let out a chuckle as he closed the book, " _It's nice to know that you still have your sense of humor._ "

Reina couldn't help but groan, "So what am I going to expect now? Some other hallucination that I don't even understand?"

The boy let out a sigh as he said, " _I have no control over that sort of thing Rei-chan. Whatever happens… You have to figure out for yourself. You want to find out who I am, don't you?_ "

Reina couldn't help but be taken back by this as she looked to the boy. She soon looked to the book he had been holding as she finally saw the picture on it. It looked to be a girl, holding a chest close to her, looking off to the horizon, with a couple of seagulls and a ship in the distance.

"That book…"

Reina felt a sudden ring in her head, as images and even a voice passed her by. That voice, had belonged to that of a woman.

" _ **This book is called *** *** *****. It was given to me by my mother as a present. It's one of the things I cherish."**_

" _ **The things given to us, are precious. Like in the *** *** *****, you must always look after it and take care of it. After all, it is your treasure."**_

" _ **When you're old enough, you will wield this blade as I've once had."**_

Reina had been taken back when the sound of explosions rang through her head as the color of red seemed to have clouded her vision.

" _ **Reina… Forgive me…"**_

"Hey!"

She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder; Katsuki didn't appear to show in his facial expression but his eyes were written with worry. "What are you looking at?" He said, "There's nothing there."

Reina looked over to the bench and saw the boy and the book had been gone. She started to look around for where he had gone, though she saw no sign of him. "Where did-" Reina started to say.

Katsuki seemed to get the idea as he let out a sigh. He started to lead her back to the entrance, "Come on Lollipop Head, let's go."

* * *

Izuku and Floyd had been allowed to return to their classmates after Oda had the two of them checked over to make sure they weren't hurt or anything. Though needless to say the two of them were shaken about what had happened; Floyd especially. The first person to notice was Tsuyu Asui followed by Mina Ashido, Kaminari, Eijirou, Tenya, Ochaco, Chouko, Fumikage and Gio.

Izuku and Floyd were slumped over in their chairs, practically a dark cloud had been floating over the two of them as their classmates looked to them with worry.

Izuku had been mumbling aloud, "Ican' ?DidtheyhaveaQuirktohelpthemwiththator-"

Floyd had been sitting in his chair with his hands together followed by his eyes that looked like it seen hell and back, as he couldn't help but say, "Holy crap...i can't believe it... Did I just let _**that**_ happened to me? Why? And what did Grandpa mean by he meet her mom...does dad have a crazy ex i don't know about?"

"Man, the two of them been like this since they got back." Kaminari said.

"I wonder what could've happened that's gotten them all shook up." Tsuyu said.

"They looked like they've seen a ghost." Chouko added.

"Or something worse." Fumikage said.

"Maybe we can ask them." Mina suggested

Gio went to slap Floyd lightly on the cheek, "Hey bro?" He said as he did this, "Hello?" Gio scratched as he head, "Huh, not even a flinch"

Mina soon approached as she asked, "Aihara-kun? Are you alright?"

Floyd jumped as he suddenly shouted, causing everyone to jump, " **DON'T TOUCH ME!** " Floyd turned as he said nervously "Yeah...peachy...Why you ask?"

"You just screamed don't touch me.." Mina said with a sweatdrop on her head..

"Are you sure you're okay Aihara-chan?" Tsuyu asked, "You're looking pale."

Floyd stammered as he replied, "Yeah I'm fine! Don't worry about it!"

"Even how you speak is odder than usual.." Fumikage added.

"Deku?" Ochaco said as she tapped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his mumbling, "Why are you two so shook up? Is it about the upcoming matches?"

"Oh!" Izuku said, "No not really! It's actually a, uh-"

"Floyd had quickly added, " **YEAH!** That's probably it! Hehe! Our matches!"

The group couldn't help but look skeptical about this kind of statement.

"Something's not right.." Tenya said with his glasses fixed.

"The Aihara i know isn't afraid of nothing….. Especially when it comes to fighting!" Eijirou said to him giving him a look. At that point Floyd started to sweat ink, as he laughed nervously. "No idea what you mean, man.."

"Floyd-san, you're sweating ink again!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Yeah, The Aihara-kun wouldn't be scared. Even when facing someone like Bakugou He would normally say " **WHAT WAS THAT?! I'LL MURDER YOU!"** or something like that." Gio said.

Floyd stammered as he rebuttal, " **HAVE YOU BEEN STUDYING ME?!** "

"Yeah and I helped!" Kaminari said as he raised his hand, "Although you could wash your boxers from time to time.."

" **WHO SAID YOU CAN LOOK THROUGH MY STUFF DAMN IT!** " Floyd shouted

"Your sister did." Gio and Kaminari replied with a smile.

"I wanted to come.." Mina said under her breath, making Floyd do a double take.

"What?" He asked

"Huh?" Mina repiled

"What was that about looking through someone's underwear drawer?"

The group looked in the direction of a familiar voice. They were surprised to see it had been-

" **REINA!?** "

Reina stood beside Katsuki as she couldn't help but wave shyly to her entire class. "Hi guys." She said. Floyd immediately stood up from his seat as he exclaimed while his face was red with embarrassment, " **REINA!** Please tell me you didn't hear that..."

"I…" She said with a somewhat disturbed look on her face, "... Kind of heard everything."

Floyd slumped over again as he looked to have a dead expression on his face, "I wanna die..."

"Wow…" Katsuki said with sarcasm, ",,, _**REAL**_ smooth Inkhead."

" **WHAT WAS THAT?! I'LL MURDER YOU!** " Floyd shouted as he got back up.

" **I'LL MURDER YOU FIRST!** " Katsuki yelled.

"There it is.." Gio, Kaminari and Mina said in unison.

"Come on you two!" Rikido said trying to break them up., "Save it for your match at least!"

Yuga shook his head as he said, "Some things never change.."

"Reina-chan, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked, "Shouldn't you get ready for your match against Fubuki-chan?"

"Wait, did you manage to find her?!" Tenya asked.

Reina let out a sigh, "I did… And funny you should mention that… I happened to run into her on my way back…"

Shoto stood up from his seat and approached Reina. "How is she?" He asked, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Todoroki-san." Reina said, "But if you just let me-"

Just than they heard the sound of a microphone come over the speaker. Nemuri had stepped to the stage and they saw beside her had been Fubuki.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Nemuri said, "If I may have your attention for a moment. I have an announcement to make."

The crowd couldn't help but be curious by this, their class and Shoto especially. Reina and Katsuki knew exactly what Nemuri was going to say, and wondered what they what she had been going to say.

" _I'm afraid the first match up has been cancelled._ " Nemuri said in the microphone, " _Fubuki Todoroki, has chosen to forfeit._ "

The crowd had been shocked while Class 1A looked surprised.

"What!?" Mina exclaimed, "Fubi-chan is throwing her match away!?"

"But… Why would she do that…?" Izuku said just shocked.

Floyd had asked, "did something happen?"

" _Due to her personal regards we have chosen to accept this withdrawal from Fubuki Todoroki._ " Nemuri soon added, " _And as the rules applies the win will be automatically given to her opponent Reina Nouki, and she will therefore move onto the final round of the festival._ "

Most of crowd looked to be confused, some were disappointed, while others only seemed to be angry. "Did you know about this?" Shoto asked.

"I did." Reina replied, "She told me before she went to tell Nemuri-san."

"But-" Shoto said, "That doesn't make sense why would she-"

Just then they heard another familiar voice come over their ears. "So a kid from Endeavor decided to run with her tail between her legs! That is to laugh!"

Turns out it was Monoma who happened to be next to them along with the rest of his class. "Oh great it's this guy." Gio said as he rolled his eyes.

Floyd said with a sneer, "what's mr. Piss headed narc doing here? Finally grew some balls?"

"Hey, how's that loss in the cavalry battle treating ya?" Chouko said with a confidant smile.

"Ooooh." Most of Class 1-A and even some of Class 1-B said. Monoma let out a growl as he said still with a smile, "It's hard to believe that even someone as tough as a child from Endeavor just decides to be a chicken. How does your father feel about that Todoroki?"

Shoto looked pissed at this as his left hand clenched. Right when he was about to activate his Quirk-

"Leave him alone Monoma." Reina said to him as she looked angry herself, "Say one more word about Todoroki-san, and I will personally punch you in your stupid face."

Monoma merely scoffed at the look she gave. He said to her, "oh? What do you know about Todoroki's twin."

"I know more than you." She said, "You don't a damn thing about Todoroki-san and Fubuki-chan. She didn't back out because she was scared. She backed out because she knew it would be better for everyone else!"

Monoma laughed mockingly at this before he said, "oh? You're gonna punch me? This is coming from the girl that got an easy victory. Makes me wonder if your Quirk got her scared. I mean after looking at your last match with Mahi I was certain you were going to kill her.."

Reina had been taken back at this as the rest of her class gasp, while Katsuki and Floyd gave a glare.

"... What…" Reina started to say, "... What are you talking about?"

Monoma laughed once more, "I mean isn't it obvious? The way you were acting during your match with Mahi, I was almost certain the referee would kick you off the stage. You were so violent that you almost acted like a Villain."

Reina felt a faint ring go off in her head as more images seemed to have passed her by. She shook her head while hitting it; she could've sworn she heard the sound of chains.

"N-No…" She said, "No you're lying!"

"Am I? Am I really?" Monoma said, "Maybe the rumors were right about you. You just bribed your way to get into UA and now you're just playing prete-"

" **SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH RIGHT NOW, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!** " Katsuki suddenly yelled, cutting Monoma off abruptly. Everyone had been surprised when they saw him activate his Quirk, "You say one more word, and I'll hit you where it hurts!"

"Katsuki-kun?" Reina said surprised.

"Kaa-chan!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"Make that Double, You Piss Headed Narc of a momma's boy!" Floyd added as he got his quirk out. "You're just asking for a fight, bub!"

"Don't just assume that you know us!" Katsuki said stepping towards him, "And don't you dare underestimate us! You don't know a goddamn thing about her, so don't just assume crap!"

"Damn right You don't!" Floyd added as he joined.

"You're still defending someone like her?" Monoma said, "After what she did during her match?"

"It's not just them." Ochaco suddenly said stepping forward, "Reina-chan isn't a Villain. Granted what she did in her match was surprising, but she was really trying her hardest to win!"

"Uraraka-chan?" Reina said once again surprised.

"Well said!" Gio said, "Who cares if she went on a near killing spree! By God she is the best person around, and anyone that messes with her or says otherwise, we give em what for!"

Floyd said to Gio with a smile, "Took the words out of my mouth!"

"In the words of good ol Aihara here…" Eijirou said, "... GO take a hike, you piss headed narc of a momma's boy!"

"Yeah!" Mina added as she joined.

With their words of encouragement Class 1-A stood besides Reina, which honestly took her back as she didn't expect this kind of thing.

Izuku stepped in as he finished. "It's like everyone said. Reina-chan is not a villain! She was only doing her best and we know she would never bribe anyone just get a cheap victory like that!"

"She's worked harder than anyone else." Mezo said, "And here in the Sports Festival she's only getting started."

"Anyone that thinks otherwise is a disgrace." Momo said.

"And for that they should be shameful to themselves!" Tenya said.

"Everyone…" Reina said as she had been moved.

Monoma though he was still shocked, couldn't help but laugh again, "Oh man! It's like the saying goes, birds of a feather flock together. who would guess the teacher's pet would be backed by a braggart, an American mutt, a guy who can't even control his quirk, a punching bag,a gaming nerd and a-"

"Hey that's enough, Asshat!"

Monoma turned to the source of the voice, only to find a quill stuck into his neck; immediately he fell over as he looked to be in a daze, taking everyone back. Turns out it had been a courtesy of a girl with quills, one by the name of Kururizu Mahi.

"You really need to put a cork in that big mouth of yours." Kururizu said.

"Mahi-san!" Reina exclaimed.

"knuckles!" Floyd shouted.

"My name is Kuriruzu Mahi, damn it!" She yelled, "Don't make me do the same to you, Aihara!"

A girl with orange hair soon came into view with a side ponytail; her name being Itsuka Kendo. "Oh brother…" She said shaking her head, "I'm sorry about that. He just likes the sound of his own voice."

"We can see that." Fumikage said.

Floyd had added, "i wonder who hurt him as a child."

"I wondered the same thing myself sometimes." Kururizu added

"Where did that come from Half-Breed!?" Katsuki shouted.

"Hey I'm not wrong." Floyd said with a shrug, "Though I rather have you as a classmate rather Than mr. I'm so better at everything."

There had been an awkward silence between them, as Katsuki's eyebrow twitched a little, "Is that supposed to be a compliment or are you making fun of me?"

"Your choice man." Floyd said with is hands behind his head.

Another one of Class 1-B stepped in, she had long blonde hair and big blue eyes, she even has horns on her head. Her name being Pony Tsunotori. She said to the group "im so sorry about Monoma. He can push it too far sometimes."

Floyd merely waved it off as he said with a smile, "Hey no worries. Nothing me and my classmates can handle. If it's anything i hate its bullies like that guy!"

As Pony and Floyd where conversing and smiling, Mina help but feel a little jealous as she gave an angry pout.

"Looks like you got competition~" Toru said nudging Mina slightly.

"Meep!" Mina peeped.

"Thank you." Reina said to Kendo, Kuriruzu and Pony, before she turned to her classmates, "All of you, I really appreciate it."

"Of course." Ochaco said, "We're all friends here after all!"

Floyd added with a smile, "Yeah, if one person messes with one of us, they mess with all of us."

Reina couldn't help but laugh to herself at this, though it hadn't been long before her attention had been drawn to Kendo. "Don't let what Monoma said get to you." She said, "I'll admit, a lot of us were shocked during your match, but… I don't believe what the rumors say about you. You're just misunderstood that's all."

"Thanks Kendo-san." Reina said, "It's nice to know that someone doesn't believe the rumors about me."

Kendo gave a smile and a wink before she started to drag Monoma off. "If you'll excuse us, we're gonna go ground Monoma here." Kururizu said, "Hope to talk to you again soon Reina-chan!"

"Sure thing." Reina said with a smile as she waved.

"Thanks for the help you two!" Gio said, "Make sure you teach him discipline!"

"Hey Mahi! Kick his ass for me will ya!" Floyd said.

"I told you, it's Kuri-" Before Mahi could shout, she did a double take as she said "Wait, you said my name right!"

Floyd gave a smile with a thumbs up. Mahi couldn't help but smile back as she said "Will do, Floyd!"

" _Huh? She called Aihara-kun by his first name?_ " Mina thought to herself as she started to glare. Floyd felt a shiver go down his spine as he started to sweat again. "Why do I have a have bad feeling about this?"

" _Oh man, that Aihara is one lucky guy!_ " Mineta couldn't help but think as he drooled, " _I wish I had girls all over me!_ "

Reina soon noticed the look on Shoto's face, as it had been written with worry about Fubuki's decision as he watched her leave the stage. "Todoroki-san…" Reina said as she approached him, "... Are you okay?"

"Fubuki…" Shoto said, "... She must be getting back at me for what happened."

"That's… Not it." Reina told him. Shoto looked surprised as he looked to her. "I spoke with Fubuki-chan. She didn't forfeit because she was mad with you. She had a different reason entirely. But you should know she gave up her only chance to help you, because she thought of someone else's safety."

"What do you mean by that?" Shoto asked.

Reina only let out a sigh, "I think… It's best if she tells you that herself."

At this she saw Shoto's expression change, as it had softened. He recalled earlier what she had said to him before she had stormed off to who knows where. He stayed silent before he went to take his leave, not even batting an eye to his other classmates.

"Todoroki-san..." Reina had said in a worried tone of voice.

They heard Nemuri's voice over the microphone, as soon as Fubuki had left the stage, " _With that being said, we'll be moving onto our second match of the second round. Would our two opponents, please come to the stage?_ "

Izuku let out a sigh, "I guess that means, I'm up next."

Reina double-taked at this, "Wait a second, who are you supposed to be fighting?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you." Katsuki said, "Deku's supposed to fight the icey girl's brother."

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS!?** " Reina couldn't help but exclaim.

Floyd said to her with a shrug, "It can't be helped dude."

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!?** " Reina shouted, as she grabbed Floyd and started to shake him back and forth.

Floyd yelled back, " **WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RAGING ON ME FOR!?** "

" **BECAUSE YOU WERE IN EARSHOT!** "

" **BUT PISS FOR BRAINS IS TOO!** "

" **DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC BRO!** "

" **I'M QUESTIONING IT DAMN IT!** "

"Wow…" Kaminari said, "It's almost like Aihara and Reina-chan are an old married couple."

" **WE'RE NOT MARRIED, YOU PIKACHU WANNABE!** " Reina and Floyd shouted at Kaminari. At this Kaminari had been sitting in the corner with a cloud over his head. "You didn't have to be that harsh…"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Kaminari-san!" Reina said to Kaminari as she realized what she did. She soon turned to Floyd, " **LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO YOU INKY DINKY DINGUS!** "

" **ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU STARTED IT, YOU CRAYON HAIRED DUM DUM!** " Floyd retaliated.

" **YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAME UP WITH THAT INSULT!** " She shouted.

Floyd yelled back, "ME?! THAT WAS ALL YOU!"

"They sure argue like one.." Tsuyu added. "They even called out Kaminari, ribbit."

Reina couldn't help but slump over at this, "Tsu-chan… Coming from you, that really hurts…"

"Ouch.." Floyd added as he slumped too.

" _ **AN OLD COUPLE?!**_ " Mina thought to herself " _Don't tell me Rei-Rei's gonna be my rival too!?_ "

"Didn't you say you, Aihara and Reina-chan have been friends since middle school?" Ochaco asked Izuku.

"Yeah..." Izuku replied.

"So this happened often?" Tenya asked.

"Pretty much.." He replied awkwardly.

"Izuku!" Floyd and Reina shouted.

" _They were even friends since Middle School?!_ " Mina thought to herself, before slumping over herself, " _I'm at a total disadvantage here...3 girls at once?"_

Toru couldn't help but pat her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Mina. I believe in you!"

"Anyway I should get going." Izuku said before he went to make his exit, "Wish me luck you guys!"

Reina gave a smile as she waved to him, "Good luck Izuku-kun!"

Floyd added with a smile, "Yeah man! Do ya best!"

"Piss off Deku, go and die!" Katsuki said before getting bonked on the head by Floyd. " **YOU BASTARD!** " Katsuki shouted, " **HIT ME AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!** "

" **SQUARE UP BUB!** " Floyd shouted as he got his quirk out. " **I WANNA SEE YOU TRY!** "

" **NOT AGAIN!** " Gio shouted as he went to tackle Floyd onto the ground, " **STOP IT!** "

Eijirou did the same with Katsuki as he yelled, " **CAN'T YOU GO WITH ONE DAY WITHOUT FIGHTING EACH OTHER!?** "

" **HELL NO!** " Katsuki & Floyd yelled at the same time, " **LET ME AT THE BASTARD! HEY!** **STOP COPYING ME! I'LL KILL YOU!** "

"Who wants to bet they'll do this even in their 60s?" Kyoka asked.

"Even in death, I say those two are still gonna go at it." Sero added.

"See you guys later!" Izuku said as he waved again. He quickly left before anything drastic had happened. Eventually he found himself walking down the hall and towards the entryway to the stage. Though as he walked he couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier.

Him and Floyd's encounter with the Villain.

He wanted to ask Reina about it, or at least see if she did happen to run into her, though he didn't get a chance to. In fact, he had been almost afraid to ask her about it. He knew that she still been traumatized since the villains attacked USJ; he didn't know how she would react if he or Floyd were to say anything about it.

Izuku shook his head at the thought of it.

"She's already been through enough. I should ask Floyd-san to keep it quiet too."

He soon stopped in his tracks when another thought came into his head.

"Still… Reina-chan hasn't been acting like herself… I wonder what could be bothering her. I would ask her about it, but I doubt she'll tell me. Maybe Kaa-chan, knows something…"

His train of thought soon left him when he felt the atmosphere around him turn strangely hot. Just from around the corner, had been the last person he had been expecting to see. His eyes widened in shock as his body started to shake.

" **EN-EN-EN-ENDEAVOR!?** " He exclaimed.

Endeavor took notice of him, as he turned to him, "Oh, there you are."

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Izuku had asked; he backed up as he stepped toward him.

"I watched your fight." Endeavor explained, "You have a wonderful Quirk. You created so much wind pressure just by flicking your fingers." He saw his eyes change slightly, "If we're talking about power alone… _**Yours is comparable to All Might's.**_ "

Izuku looked nervous as he looked to the floor, "Wh-What are you… What are you trying to say?" He soon walked past him, "I gotta get going."

Another thought soon came over him.

" _Does Endeavor know about the One for All Quirk?_ "

He glanced back over his shoulder, " _No, that isn't right. From the way he talked, it doesn't sound like he knows it. This is fine, I can't let one person find out._ "

It hadn't been long before Endeavor spoke again, "You should know that it's Shoto's duty to surpass All Might." Izuku stopped walking again, "His match with you will be a very instructive test bed. Please don't disgrace yourself in it."

For a moment Izuku could've sworn he heard the words Shoto had spoken repeat in his head.

".. _**Without using my old man's Quirk… No… I'll reject him completely without using it.**_ "

"That's all I wanted to say." Endeavor said as he went to take his leave, "I apologize for bothering you right before the match."

Izuku clenched his hand, and bit his bottom lip. He did something that he didn't even expect from himself.

"I…" He began to say, "... Am not All Might."

Endeavor stopped as he looked over to him.

"That's obvio-"

"That's obvious right?" Izuku said cutting him off, "But…" He looked over to him, his expression changing, "... _**Todoroki-kun isn't you either.**_ "

The two of them had been silent, and Izuku used this a sign to take his leave and proceed to the stage. He didn't look as nervous as he did before, though he had one thought in his head after he remembered how devastated Reina had been after Shoto's match with Chouko.

" _Don't worry Reina-chan._ " He thought in his head, " _I'll help Todoroki-kun however I can._ "

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	24. Chapter 19: Todoroki Twins Origin PT2

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singin' To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

The crowd cheered loudly as the torch had been a lit. Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki each stood on opposite sides of the stage. Their classmates, Class 1A had cheered the loudest as usual.

" **GOOD LUCK DEKU!** " Ochaco shouted.

" **BREAK A LEG!** " Floyd yelled, " **BUT NOT LITERALLY BREAK IT!** "

" **MONEY'S ON YOU BROCOLI HAIR BOIYO!** " Gio shouted.

Reina looked to the two of them as she still had been worried. She saw the way Shoto had left at the mentioning of Fubuki. She had concerns about Izuku, since he still didn't have control over the One For All. For all she knew he would hurt himself in a way that wouldn't guarantee he would be fixed.

She was scared, scared for both of them. And there was nothing she could do.

" _Please… Please let nothing bad happen in this match…_ "

She had been snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone flick her head. Katsuki who sat beside her had gotten her attention.

"Stop looking so worried." He told her, "Everything's gonna be fine."

Though Reina still had her doubts she had eventually nodded her head as she looked back to the stage; Her worries still hanging above her head.

" _Thanks for waiting everybody!_ " Present Mic said over the PA, " _Here comes what should've been the second match, the first big match of the second round!_ "

Shoto stepped up onto the stage as he looked to be calm.

" _Here's the man who won a huge victory in the first round and literally left the audience frozen-!_ " Present Mic said, "- _From the Hero Course! Shoto Todoroki!_ "

Izuku stepped up onto the stage as he had a determined look on his face, " _On the other hand, this guy barely made it past the first round!_ " Present Mic said, " _What kind of fight will he show us this time!? From the Hero Course! Izuku Midoriya!_ "

"Tokiyama-kun? Shoichi-kun?" Tenya soon said, "What do you think of this match?"

"That all depends on how whether or not Midoriya jumps in too close to Todoroki." Tokiyama replied.

"What I'm really worried about is…" Chouko said, "... What is he going to do about the ice?"

Shoto and Izuku stood ready to fight one another as they both gave each other a look. "Do you remember what I told you Midoriya?" Shoto soon said, "I will rise above you, with just my right side."

"I know." Izuku replied, "But you should know… I don't plan on losing either. I have to live up to the hopes of those who supported me. I will beat you too!"

" _At this years Sports Festival, both have shown the top class performances!_ " Present Mic said, " _Midoriya vs Todoroki! It's like two rivals fighting each other! Now-_ "

Izuku soon had a thought come over him, " _Just from his match, the cavalry battle and the obstacle race… He'll most likely come at me with the ice._ "

A thought came over Shoto as well, " _It'll be dangerous to let him use that power as much as he likes._ "

" _In the instant we start…_ "

" _ **BEGIN!**_ "

Thus the battle began.

Shoto made his first move as he activated his Quirk; Ice began to move across the stage and Izuku went to activate his Quirk.

" **SMASH!** "

With the flick of his fingers a huge gust of wind emerged from the sheer force breaking the ice. The large shards broke apart carrying with it; Shoto had barely blocked the attack as created an ice wall just behind him. The crowd soon found themselves engulfed in the cold winds; Class 1A included.

" **S-S-S-SO COLD!** " Gio shouted.

Floyd shouted as he shivered, "I t-t-think my i-ink f-froze…!"

Reina managed to shield her eyes from the oncoming small shards of ice; Katsuki used his own body to protect her, incase one of the loose shards came flying in their direction.

" _He was able to mix the wind with the ice?!_ " Reina exclaimed in her thoughts, " _How strong is the One For All Quirk!?_ "

On the stage Shoto managed to recover as he caught his breath.

" _Just as I suspected…_ " He thought as he saw Izuku's fingers had been a purplish color, " _... He was prepared to injure himself to negate the attack._ "

Reina's eyes widened when she saw the camera focused on Izuku. "His fingers-!" She exclaimed.

Floyd noticed this too as he said, "Oh man, Izu! I told you _**NOT**_ to break a leg- _ **NOT TO I SAID**_!"

It hadn't been long before Shoto activated his Quirk again; the ice had appeared once; Izuku soon activated his Quirk again.

" **SMASH!** " He yelled as he flicked again.

Once more the ice broke again, creating another gust of wind. Reina saw up on the screen Izuku's arm had been shaking; Her own body started to shake with worry. " _The One for All Quirk-_ " She thought to herself, " _-He still can't control it yet! If he keeps doing this- He'll-_ "

She couldn't help but grasp the fabric of her PE to stop herself from shaking, though it proved to useful as her heart started to race.

" _There has to be something I can do!_ " She thought, " _But-What can I do?! If I try to stop the fight he'll lose! But if I don't he'll-!_ " She took a sharp inhale, " _What should I say-What should I do!? What should I do!?_ "

She soon felt Katsuki put her hand on top of hers which took her by surprise as she looked to him. He didn't take his eyes off the stage, though she felt him give her a reassuring squeeze, as if he had been repeating his words from earlier. She allowed herself to calm down at this gesture.

" _What am I thinking?_ " She thought, " _I need to have faith in Izuku-kun… He'll find a way! I know he will!_ "

Back on the stage Izuku caught his breath again, as the smoke around them started to clear up. " _From what I know of Todoroki-kun's fighting, he always attacks in an instant, so I don't have much data on him._ " Izuku thought, " _Data… During this fight… I need to find an opening!_ "

He looked over in Shoto's direction as he saw him regain himself.

" _The ice wall behind him…_ " He thought, " _... It's probably how he plans to keep himself from blowing away."_ He looked to his hand, " _Which means I would have to use my right fingers. It's likely that it could work against a 100% smash where I sacrifice my arm. I've got to look carefully… Just stay calm… And think…_ _**I only have six more chances…**_!"

Shoto made his move once more. Again, a trail of ice came towards Izuku, forcing him to take action as he flicked his fingers again. The gust of wind came again, making the crowd protect themselves.

" **IS HE NUTS!?** " Gio shouted, " **WHY DON'T THEY JUST CHARGE ALREADY!?** "

Floyd yelled as he leaned forward in his seat, " **COME ON MAN!** "

"Izuku-kun…" Reina said as she still couldn't help but worry. Katsuki felt her hand shaking as he gave her a comforting squeeze at this.

" _Five more chances…!_ " Izuku exclaimed in his thoughts.

"Don't worry." Shoto said, "I'll end this quickly."

The ice came towards him again, forcing Izuku to use his Quirk; the ice broke apart once more though there had been a problem. Reina's eyes widened in horror, " _Not good! He used up all his fingers on his right hand!_ "

Floyd noticed this too as he stood up out of shock, "Oh man, oh man, Izuku!"

Shoto created a ledge for him to run on as it had been above his head.

"Damn it…!"

Izuku turned to his left hand; though it had been bandaged up, he activated his Quirk with a flick. Shoto flew from it as it broke, and attacked from above. Luckily Izuku proved to be quick; the moment he did, a tower of ice appeared in his place. However the ice extended over to him, reaching his foot. Izuku did the only thing he could do. Instead of flicking his fingers, he clenched it into a fist, and the One For All was activated.

What scaled like that of a tornado emerged, masking the fact that Izuku had cried out in agony, and it had nearly blown Shoto off of the stage.

When the dust started to clear the whole crowd had been taken back when they saw Izuku's whole arm had been in a reddish color, his fingers being in a much worse condition than before.

"Deku!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"His arm-!" Tenya said.

"Oh man!" Gio said as he turned over to Floyd, "That ain't good right!?"

Floyd said as his own voice trembled, "It's way worse.."

Reina saw that his fingers on his left arm, as her heart started to race. She had been left completely speechless.

" _This-_ " Reina thought to herself as she felt her fear rise, " _-This is just torture! I want to help him! I really want to, but-I can't!_ "

The world around her started to turn gray, as she started to think of the worst case scenario. She didn't know it, but her eyes had already started to change to that familiar color.

" _But-If nothing's done-If I don't stop it-At this rate-Izuku-kun will-!"_

Reina gasped lightly when she felt Katsuki's fingers intertwine with hers and tightened his grip. With a sigh, she gave his hand a squeeze as an effort to keep herself calm; thankfully her eyes had changed back and the color of the world seemed to have returned.

"Please…" Reina said softly, "... Please just find a way…"

Izuku looked to his opponent, wondering if Shoto had been blown off of the stage. Although-

"That's a lot more powerful than before."

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw that Shoto had managed to rebuild the ice wall just behind him. Shoto moved the ice that had been in front of him.

"Are you trying to tell me to stay away?" Shoto asked him as he stood, "Is that it…?"

Izuku soon realized something in his head.

" _No… This is just more than his Quirk…_ " He thought, " _... His judgement, application, skills, mobility… All of his abilities…_ _ **Are strong!**_ "

Shoto let out a sigh, "What? You're that beat up just from defending and running away?"

Izuku looked up to his opponent; but that's when he saw it. On his right side-

" _He's…_ _ **Trembling**_ … _?_ " Izuku said in his thoughts, " _... Is that how it is…? Damn it…_ "

"Sorry." Shoto soon said, "Thanks Midoriya." He looked up towards a certain someone in the audience, "That guy's face is clouded up thanks to you."

Of course, Izuku knew he had been talking about Endeavor. At this he gritted his teeth.

" _ **Without using my damn old man's Quirk…**_ "

The words repeated in his head like that of a record. He sympathized with Shoto and Fubuki, what had happened to the two of them, but… It was something he couldn't take anymore the more he had thought about it. Though it hadn't been long before a certain came into his head; a girl with odd eyes that is.

" _ **I could've helped him… I could've said something… I SHOULD'VE said something to him… But I only thought of myself…**_ "

At this, Izuku knew what he had to do. He had to help the person before him… In the only way he knew how.

"With your arms like that, you can't fight anymore can't you?" Shoto asked him, though he didn't expect Izuku to answer him, "Let's finish this."

At this Shoto activated his Quirk again, as the ice came towards Izuku. Some of Class 1-A looked horrified at this.

" **BAIL OUT!** " Gio shouted, " **BAIL OUT MAN!** "

Floyd yelled after Gio, " **DODGE! DODGE! DODGE!** "

"Izuku-kun!" Reina said in a worried tone, her grip tighten in Katsuki's hand ever so slightly.

Just as the ice came towards Izuku, about to overwhelm him-

" _ **WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?**_ "

Unexpectedly a huge gust of wind had been produced, blowing Shoto back this time and everyone had been surprised, especially that of Class 1A. Shoto had almost fallen out of the ring though stopped himself with the help of the ice.

When the dust settled the ice had been practically gone, and Izuku looking worse for wear.

"No…!" Reina exclaimed realizing what he had did.

Floyd realized what he had did as well as his body trembled, "Holy Shit..."

"Bastard…" Shoto said, noticing that his finger had been in a purplish color, "... With you're broken finger…?" He stood up after he regained himself, "... Why… Are you going so far…?"

"... You're trembling… Todoroki-kun…" Izuku replied, putting Shoto into shock, "... Quirks… Are physical abilities too. There's a limit to how much you body could take right…? Isn't that something you can solve… When you use your left side…?"

Shoto's expression changed once more, as he looked to be angry at this.

"Everyone here…" Izuku said as his body shook, "... Everyone in the festival… Is fighting with everything they've got… To win… To get closer to their dream… To become number one... "

His friends appeared in his mind; each one of them having a reason for being there, each one willing to fight each one willing to make themselves known; or even going so far… As to help others, even if meant throwing away their fight; Though he chose not to say it out loud.

"You want to win… With just half of your strength!?" Izuku said, "You haven't put a single scratch on me you know!?" He clenched his hand, despite his fingers being broken.

" **COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!** " He yelled.

At this Shoto stayed silent; as he had taken a moment to process this.

"Midoriya…." Shoto said, "... What are you planning? Everything I've got? Did my old man buy you or something? Now I'm angry!"

At this Shoto went to charge as he prepared to attack. At this they saw that Shoto's movements had gotten slower, as he went to use his Quirk again. Though the minute he found himself off the ground, Izuku went for the attack. Using his left hand, he activated his Quirk.

" _Imagine the egg in the microwave… Not exploding! It won't explode! It won't…! It won't…_!"

He landed a hit on Shoto's stomach, as it had been enough force to push him back. Though his fingers had been in a worse condition as he cried out. The crowd cheered as well as Class 1A; everyone except Floyd, Reina and Katsuki who had been watching closely.

"Come on man!" Gio said as he nudged Floyd, "He finally got a hit on him!"

Floyd said as his voice shook a little, "I wish I can say I'm proud of him..but...for some reason...I'm even more scared for him.."

Reina's hand trembled in Katsuki's as she had overwhelming thoughts in her head. She watched as the fight continued on; with Izuku just attacking back everytime Shoto made a move, splattering more blood onto the floor. Mixed images went by in her head, as she watched in horror; each one mixing up and piling up like her own thoughts.

"Izuku-kun…" She said softly; tears started to form as her vision became blurry, "Izuku-kun… Please…"

Katsuki's softened at the way Reina was acting. Sure, he didn't really like Izuku all that much, though he knew how much he meant to her. It was hard for her to watch that was for sure. All he could was hold onto her hand, to let her know that he had been there for her. That's right… That's all he could do, for the moment.

"You damn nerd…" He said softly as he looked back to the match, "... When this is all over, you're gonna get it."

The two kept on going at it over and over again, until finally Izuku had been unable to make a fist. This didn't stop him however, as he put his thumb in his mouth, while he activated his Quirk.

" **SMASH!** "

With but a flick, Shoto nearly flew off the stage again, when he went to attack Izuku at the side. Shoto managed to stop himself with the help of his ice.

"Why?!" Shoto yelled, "Why are you going so far?!"

"Because I want to live up to everyone's expectations!" Izuku told him, as he started to run towards him, "I want to be able to smile and respond to them… To be a cool hero! **THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO BE!** "

Shoto's eyes widened for the third time that day. As the words repeated in his head, an image seemed to have passed him by.

" _ **Shoto..."**_

" _ **Sho-chan!"**_

"That's why-!"

Izuku tackled Shoto as he fell to the ground again from the impact; Izuku fell face flat on the floor though they both managed to pick themselves up. Izuku had staggered towards him as he didn't look to be done.

"-Everyone is giving their all!" Izuku said, "There's no way I can know all of your circumstances or resolve! But for you not to become number one without giving it your all… To completely reject your father… Right now… **I THINK YOU SHOULD STOP SCREWING AROUND!** "

Shoto stayed silent at this, as more unclear images passed him by in his head, and voices came in echoes.

Finally… They all came flooding in.

* * *

 _ **-Years Ago**_ -

 _Shoto had been on the ground, coughing out whatever he had eaten on the planks of wood. No doubt, it had been another one Enji's harsh training, as he couldn't take the kind of endurance. How could he? He had only just gotten his Quirk, and yet here he was, putting him through what anyone would consider military training._

" _Stand up!" He heard his father say, "If you're downed by something like this, forget about beating All Might, you won't be able to take the small fry villains-"_

" _Please stop this!" A woman soon said, as she came to the child's aid, "He's only five!"_

" _He's_ _ **ALREADY**_ _five! Get out of my way!"_

 _Shoto flinched when he heard the woman cry out, after his father had hit her._

" _Mom!"_

* * *

 _Today had been the worst._

 _No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the tears to stop. He couldn't even get to sleep as he had been wide awake. He tried over and over again, but he couldn't stop them. They just kept coming and coming._

 _He didn't even realize the door to his room had slid open; A soft voice came through._

" _Sho-chan?"_

 _A little girl who had been the same age as him stepped into the room, as she almost looked exactly like him. The only two things that had been different, her eyes had been gray and the red and white colors had been on the opposite side of her head._

 _Of course, it had been his twin-_

" _Fubuki…" He managed to choke out._

" _Your face..." His sister said with worry, "... Father made you cry again, didn't he?"_

 _Shoto stayed silence as he weeped; though she was a child, she had been quick to put it together. Fubuki stepped over to her brother, as she sat by his side on the futon before she gave him a hug._

" _There, there, Sho-chan." Fubuki said as she gave him a pat on the head, "There, there. It's alright. I'm here, and mommy is too. Don't be sad."_

 _Shoto couldn't even respond as he buried his face into her shoulder. Fubuki's expression softened at this, until an idea came to her head._

" _Sho-chan?" She said before taking his hand, "Come with me for a second!"_

" _Huh?" Shoto said surprised, "Wa-wait!"_

" _Just come on, okay?" She said with a smile._

 _They both exited the room and went down the hall till they reached outside of the house and into the backyard, where the night sky had been clear of any clouds._

" _What are we doing out here?" Shoto asked her._

" _Fuyu-neechan taught me a new trick!" Fubuki replied, "I wanna show you, Sho-chan!"_

" _But-What about-?"_

" _I know father by now, he's fast asleep at this time. He won't notice us out here, he never does!"_

" _Even so… I don't want you getting hurt too."_

 _Fubuki only gave her brother a reassuring smile, "I'm not scared of father Sho-chan. Besides… I can't stand to you see you cry." His eyes brightened a little at this, though he noticed Fubuki hold out her hands, "Watch this Sho-chan."_

 _She started to move her hands around and in the palm of her hands. She had been able to produce a mist made of ice, which he seemed to be hypnotized at._

" _Ready, Sho-chan?"_

 _She shot the ice mist into the air as the mist simultaneously separated themselves, as they started form into snowflakes in an instant, leaving Shoto in awe by this._

" _It's so… Pretty!" Shoto said as he smiled._

 _Fubuki giggled at her brother's expression._

" _I'm glad, Sho-chan!"_

* * *

 _Shoto couldn't remember the last time he played with his other siblings._

 _In fact, he couldn't find a memory to recall at all._

 _His father always pulled him away to put him through more and more training. No, he shouldn't call it training at all; he called should call it torture._

 _He hated it, every second of it._

 _Worst of all…_

 _His mother was bullied._

 _He hated it, he didn't want to turn into him. He didn't want it._

 _He had been in his room again as he tried his best to stop his tears. Fubuki sat by his side as she tried to calm him down, though it had been futile._

" _Sho-chan…" Fubuki said softly, "... It's going to be okay."_

" _No, it's not!" He argued as he weeped, "I hate this! All of this! I can't take it anymore!"_

 _The door soon slid open, "What's going on here?"_

 _Shoto didn't react though Fubuki turned to the door and saw who it had been. "Mommy!" Fubuki said relieved._

" _I heard yelling down the hall." She said, "Is everything alright?"_

" _It's Sho-chan mommy." Fubuki replied, "Father took him to the training room again. He won't stop crying. I tried to show him a new trick, but…"_

 _There mother soon approached Shoto as she took him in her arms. "Shoto…" She said with a gentle voice, "... Why are you crying?"_

 _Shoto stayed silent as he cried into his mothers chest; she gave him a gentle pat on the back. "It's alright Shoto. You know you can tell me."_

 _Finally Shoto gave his reply, as he choked on his sobs, "I-I can't take this anymore… I don't want this anymore…!" He gripped her shirt tightly as his sobs became louder, "I don't want to be like dad… I don't want to become someone who bullies mom!"_

" _But you want to be a hero… Don't you?" She asked him. Shoto looked up to her, as he saw she gave him a warm smile._

" _... It's okay for you to be one." She said, "As long as you have a future you feel strongly about."_

 _Shoto thought about her words, before he felt Fubuki give him a hug. "Mommy's right Sho-chan!" She said, "So… Let's be Heroes together!"_

" _Fubuki…" Shoto said._

 _They heard the mother chuckle softly, "You really love your brother, don't you Fubuki?"_

" _Of course!" Fubuki replied with a smile, "I love Sho-chan, just as much as I love mommy!"_

* * *

 _The end of the night in the Todoroki household and Shoto stirred awake with a yawn. Usually when he opened his eyes, he would see Fubuki sleeping right beside him. Despite his father forcing him to be away from his other siblings, he allowed Fubuki to stay in the same room as him. They were twins after all, they couldn't bare to be apart from each other._

 _However, when he opened his eyes… Fubuki hadn't been there beside him._

" _Fubuki?"_

 _He got up from his futon and proceeded towards the hall, as he figured she got up to use the restroom._

" _Fubuki?" He called out in a hushed voice not wanting to wake anyone up at that hour, "Fubuki, where are you?"_

 _It hadn't been long before he heard someone yelling from down the hall. He couldn't tell what the conversation had been, since the voices sounded incoherent._

" _Fubuki?"_

 _Just as he went towards the sound, he soon heard his mother's voice._

" _Mom… I think I'm going crazy…"_

 _Her voice had been coming from the kitchen; he peeked inside and saw his mother on the phone, the stove had been on, as a faint whistling coming from the pot._

" _I can't take it anymore…" He heard her say, "... Every day… The children seem to become more like him… Shoto's… That child's left hand looks very unsightly to me…_ _ **I can't raise him anymore**_ … _I feel like I shouldn't…"_

" _M… Mom…?"_

 _His mother flinched at the sound of his voice. He saw the look in her eyes when she had faced him; they didn't have the same caring eyes she had before. Instead she looked completely and utterly terrified when she faced him._

 _The teapot gave out a piercing whistle as a scream could be heard just down the hall._

 _At that, Shoto recognized the sound of the scream._

" _Fubuki?"_

 _Before he could do anything, his mother grabbed a hold of him, with the teapot off the stove and in her hand._

* * *

 _The ambulance came as soon as they were called. The whole way he sat with his sister as she cried from the pain she felt in her throat. He tried to do what she would do whenever he felt said; he tried to comfort her._

 _Though he didn't know how to make her smile, like she did with him_

 _They eventually arrived at a hospital that had been in the vicinity and the doctors rushed over to the two of them. Each of them had been a seperate room as they looked them over; though when they had been down with Shoto, they went to help with Fubuki who had been on the verge of panicking._

 _Thus he soon found himself waiting, along with the man who had been at fault._

 _He waited for something._

 _Anything._

 _Just for a sign to let him know… She had been okay._

 _Soon enough a doctor had approached them._

" _Well?" Enji said to the Doctor, "What's her condition?"_

 _The doctor had soon replied nervously by his presence, "... Tha-Thankfully she's not in a life threatening situation, but-"_

" _But?" Enji said, Shoto seemed to have perked up slightly._

 _The doctor gulped before he had continued this time he looked to be in solemn, "We looked over the x-rays, and… Her laryngitis and thorax… Are damaged beyond repair. She won't be able to use her voice… Ever again."_

 _Shoto looked horrified at this, though he didn't even see his father's reaction to this kind of news. Without even thinking he ran to where they had taken Fubuki, despite the doctor and nurses protest; he practically yanked open the door._

" _Fubuki!"_

 _There he saw his little sister, asleep in the bed; a bandage had been seen around her neck as she breathed soft yet raspy, her cheeks had been stained due to her tears. He approached the bed, as his hands gripped the sheets._

" _Fubuki… I'm… Sorry…. I'm so sorry…"_

" _Damn…"_

 _Shoto flinched at the sound of his father's voice, as he didn't realized he had followed him._

" _This couldn't have happened at such an important time…" He said, "...First that moronic woman, and now this…"_

 _Shoto had nearly forgotten, as the thought came back to him, "... Where's my mom…?"_

 _Enji soon gave his reply, "Oh… She injured you, so I put her in a hospital."_

 _Shoto's body shook at this. Is he really that blind?! What had happened to his mom… To Fubuki… It was all-_

" _It's your fault…"_

 _Enji noticed the look his son was giving him; despite his tears his eyes had been filled with anger._

" _You did this to them! This is all on you!"_

* * *

Shoto had been brought out of his thoughts, as Izuku had tackled him again, causing him to nearly fly across the stage due to the energy he had put into the hit. He found himself rolling on the floor before he stopped himself with the help of his ice.

He stood up from the ground as he couldn't help but recall what had happened.

He looked to Izuku as he still stood with his body looking worse for wear. "Stop… Trying make me use it!" Shoto had told him, "I already told you before! I'm rejecting my old man's power…!"

" **YOU IDIOT!** " Izuku soon yelled as he took Shoto back, " **THAT POWER WAS NEVER HIS! IT'S BEEN YOURS AND YOURS ALONE!** "

Shoto's eyes widened at his words and something seemed to have snapped in his head.

" _ **Children can inherit Quirks from their parents, but the important thing is not that connection, but recognizing our flesh and blood is recognizing yourself. That's what I mean when I say: 'I am here!' You see?"**_

" _ **But you want to be a hero, don't you? It's okay for you to be one. You don't have to be a prisoner of your own blood. It's okay for you to become who you want to be."**_

" _ **Mommy's right Sho-chan! So… Let's be Heroes together!"**_

" _That's right… How could I forget…?_ "

The whole crowd had been taken back when a large flame seemed to have emitted from the stadium, taking everyone back. Class 1-A especially as they shielded their eyes from the flames.

" **NOW IT'S TOO HOT!** " Gio exclaimed.

Floyd shouted as he backed up as far as he could from the flames, "Geez! It's like he's trying to kill the dude!"

Reina held onto Katsuki as the flames nearly gotten out of control; The tears from her eyes seemed to have dried up as she watched the fire in awe.

"No way-!" She said in realization, "-This is-!"

On the stage, Izuku only seemed partly phased by the fires that emitted from his opponent as he looked to where he had stood.

"Even though you want to win…" He heard Shoto say, "... Damn it…"

Izuku saw the ice that once covered his body had started to melt away, as the fire took hold.

"To help your enemy…" Shoto said, "... Which one of us is screwing around now…"

Izuku's eyes brightened slightly when he saw there had been a smile on Shoto's face. "I…" He said, "I want to be a hero too…!"

Reina's eyes brightened as she looked on the screen the stadium had provided, before she looked back to the stage.

"Izuku-kun…" She said softly, "... This whole time… You were just-"

" **YES SHOTO!** " The whole crowd heard Endeavor shout, "Have you finally accepted yourself!? That's it! Good! It all starts here for you! With my blood you will surpass me and fulfil my desire!"

"Um…" Gio said having heard Endeavor yell, "... Was that supposed to be encouraging?"

Floyd slapped himself in the face, "Ugh, i know i already hate him but he's too much.."

Izuku couldn't help but smile back at Shoto, as he was both relieved and in awe, "Wow…"

"Why are you smiling?" He soon asked, "With those injures, you won't be able to defend yourself… You're crazy… Don't blame me for what happens next."

Thus Shoto activated his ice again, though this time, his flames stayed a lit; a powerful gust of wind had been forming when Izuku started to activate his Quirk again; the force of it broke the ice on his arm.

However there was a huge problem.

"Oh God-!" Reina said as she stood up finally letting go of Katsuki's hand, "-This is too much! If they both hit each other-!"

Floyd had realized what was about to happen as he stood up from his seat, "If they charge-!"

Just as Ken and Nemuria went to act, Shoto and Izuku unleashed their full power; with Shoto sending more ice in his way, while Izuku leaped with his One for All, breaking his leg in the process. He flew towards him, activating the One for All again as it began to flow in his other arm.

" _Just try to get close!_ " Izuku thought to himself, " _And give him everything I got!_ "

Shoto went to use his fire on Izuku, as he had been at full power.

" _Midoriya…_ " Shoto thought in his head, "... _Thank you._ "

Just when they had been about to hit each other, with all that they had-

" **STOP IT!** "

The two of them felt something change in the air for only a moment, as something had appeared in front of them suddenly just as their hands had been about to touch, which took the two of them back. " _What the-!?_ " Izuku exclaimed in his head.

" _What is this?!_ " Shoto thought.

The world appeared to have slowed down as Izuku came to a realization as there looked to be a wall in their way; little did he realize, Shoto had the same thought.

" _Wait… Could it be…?_ " Izuku thought.

" _... It can't be…_ " Shoto thought.

Their eyes moved as they couldn't stop themselves from moving as they looked over to Class 1-A, there they saw a surprise.

" _ **REINA?**_ "

 **BOOM!**

Just as they collided with the unknown force, before Ken could create his stone walls, an explosion was made causing everyone in the crowd to take cover as not to let the wind take hold of them, and creating a large dust cloud nearly covering the entire stadium.

Class 1-A managed to recover as they coughed.

"Holy crap…" Gio said, "... How are we still alive?"

"The hell if I know…" Floyd said as he coughed.

Reina let out a groan as she felt a familiar ring go off in her head. "Ow…" She said as she rubbed it, "What did I just…"

"Reina!" She heard Katsuki exclaim as he helped her up off the ground, "Are you okay!?"

"Ye-Yeah…" She replied as she let out another groan, "... But my head… It really hurts…"

His eyes widened when he saw blood drip from her face. "Damn it you liar, you were hurt!" He said, before getting her to face him, "Let me see-"

Katsuki stopped himself when saw something different, more specifically her eyes. "What… What is it?" Reina asked.

Floyd soon approached as he sounded panicky, "D-d-dude?"

He stopped himself when he looked at Reina's eyes.

"Okay, seriously?" Reina said, as she had been left clueless, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She soon noticed that all of her classmates had been giving her the very same look Katsuki had been giving her. "You're… All giving me that look…" She said, "Stop it, it's creepy!"

"Reina-chan…" Ochaco soon said, "... Your eyes…"

"My eyes?" Reina said as she gave a quizzical look, "What about them?"

Floyd replied as he took out his phone, putting it on selfie camera mode, "take a look for yourself , dude"

Reina had been shocked when she saw it. Her eyes hadn't been odd color but rather baby blue eyes; she saw her nose had been bleeding.

"Wha-What?" She said; she flinched when her eyes changed back to her usual color combination.

"Reina-kun…?" Tenya said, "... How did you do that?"

"I-I-" Reina stammered as her body shook, "-I don't-" She stopped herself when a sudden thought hit her, "Izuku-kun! Todoroki-san!"

She looked back to the stage as she wiped some of the blood off of her nose; she had been anxious about what had just transpired just now as she had been worried about the two of them. When the dust cloud cleared, she saw Shoto standing at his side of the stage in a state of confusion as to what had just happened as half of his jacket had been torn off. She didn't even realize he had been looking in her direction as her eyes darted all over the stage.

"Izuku-kun! Where is he?!" She exclaimed.

"Reina-chan!" Chouko said getting her attention, before pointing over in a certain direction, "Over there!"

Reina's eyes followed where Chouko had been pointing and she looked shocked and horrified. Izuku had been backed into a wall, as it had been damaged from the impact of the force. She him fall on his side as he appeared to have passed out.

Nemuri who had recovered from the blast saw this as she announced, " _I-Izuku Midoriya is out of bounds! Shoto Todoroki advances to the third round!_ "

While the whole crowd cheered, Class 1-A had been in complete and utter shock as to what had just happened. Especially Reina as her eyes remained on Izuku as she looked horrified at the way her friend looked.

"Oh my god… **IZUKU!** " Floyd shouted as he saw the way his friend had been.

Reina fell on her knees taking everyone by surprise as she had been on the brink of tears again.

"... Izuku-kun…?"

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As...TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	25. Chapter 20: Making Amends

( _ **Second Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 2 V2-Singing To The Sky Performed By Amazarashi**_ )

- _ **Sometime Ago; Midoriya Residence Apartment**_ -

 _Reina didn't know how this happened. Honestly she didn't._

 _One minute she was trying to get through the day with fighting off of a fever, since Shota had been out on another mission, and the next she found herself here, in her best friends room, lying in his bed with a wet cloth on where her eye had been; though thankfully it was closed shut so she didn't have to deal with the stinging pain from the water._

 _The day could've went like that, but it didn't as she was almost beaten down by the third years. Though Izuku ended up defending her as he usually did; sometimes however she wished he didn't._

 _The door opened and Izuku had stepped in with a tray of food; his face bruised and bandaged up at what had happened earlier that day._

" _Reina-chan?" He said as he approached the bedside, "How are you feeling?"_

 _Reina let out a cough before she replied, "... Idiot, I should be the one asking you that. Your in worst shape than I am…"_

 _Izuku couldn't help but laugh a little, "Ye-yeah, you're not wrong."_

" _Don't laugh you dork." Reina said before she coughed again, "... You didn't tell Floyd-kun about this did you?"_

" _Knowing him, I think he already knows." Izuku replied, as he helped her to sit up, "I hope you don't mind, but I made some soup, and found some medicine that should help you. You should take them first before you eat."_

 _Reina couldn't help but laugh a little before she popped the medicine in her mouth; drinking the cup of water to help swallow the pills._

" _... Thanks for letting me stay here… Again…" Reina said, "... Though I hate to have to take your bed because I'm sick."_

" _It's okay." He reassured her, "You need it more than I do."_

 _She shook her head at this, "Says the guy that's all bruised up."_

" _Don't worry about me Reina-chan. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before."_

" _Are you sure?"_

 _Izuku only nodded; Reina's expression changed at this as she looked at his wounds, "I got a movie from the video store not too long ago. We can watch it together!" He was just about to walk out of the room before he was stopped._

" _I'm sorry…"_

 _Izuku looked to her surprise though saw that she had a saddened expression. "... I'm sorry… For not being able to do anything…" She told him, "... You ended up getting yourself hurt because of me."_

 _His expression softened as he turned to her, "They were going to hurt you… I couldn't let them."_

" _And I appreciate it." Reina said, "... But… I'm supposed to be the one protecting you remember?"_

" _I know…" Izuku said, "... But… Who's going to protect you?"_

 _Reina stayed silent at this as she looked to the floor, thinking of something before her eyes turned back to Izuku. "You want to be a Hero, that saves everyone with a smile, like All Might, I get it…" Reina said, "... But you're not invincible. The last thing anyone of us want, is to lose the only few that seem to give a damn about saving people."_

 _Izuku couldn't but nod at this statement, though soon responded, "Isn't that the same in your case too? I mean, you stayed with the Black Knights to protect me and Kaa-chan."_

" _That was different." She stated, "I knew what I was dealing with at the time. For you, you tend to take unnecessary risks. You keep doing that, and you might end up getting-"_

 _Reina stopped herself as she had been afraid to finish her sentence, though Izuku seemed to know what she had wanted to tell him. She picked her sentence as her expression changed, "Just promise me… When you get into UA with Floyd-kun and I… You'll be more careful, okay?"_

 _Izuku saw the concern in her eyes. He knew Reina never doubted about him becoming a Hero, though he had to admit she was a little protective. Though in a way it had been normal for her; He had been the only friend she had, and she didn't want to lose him._

 _He didn't like how she had been protective, though that didn't mean he understood why she felt that way._

 _He soon gave a smile as he said, "I promise Reina-chan. I'm sorry for worrying you."_

 _Reina smiled back as she had been glad, although this moment had been short lived when they heard the door get kicked down._

 _They soon heard a familiar voice yell just from down the hall, "_ _ **IZUKU! REINA!**_ "

 _Izuku had been frozen, while Reina slapped herself in the face, "Don't tell me he kicked the door again…"_

 _They heard stomping coming towards them, and lo and behold, Floyd kicked Izuku's room door open; he looked to be pissed off. "_ _ **YOU TWO WERE PICKED ON AGAIN?! AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!**_ "

" _ **MY DOOR!**_ " _Izuku exclaimed as the door hung limply from the screw._

" _Floyd-kun not so loud…" Reina groaned, "... You're giving me a headache…"_

" _ **WELL SORRY! I HAD TO GET REVENGE FOR YOU TWO!**_ " _Floyd shouted._

" _Seriously you didn't need to do that, you already got in trouble last time." Izuku said as he tried to straighten out his room door._

 _Floyd turned to Izuku as he had noticed the bruises on his face, "Oh They did_ _ **THIS**_ _to you huh?_

" _It doesn't hurt that mu-_ _ **OUCH!**_ " _Izuku started to say before getting cut off when Floyd started to pinch his cheeks._

" _ **NOW I'M DEFINITELY GONNA KEE HAUL THEM NOW!**_ " _Floyd shouted as he sketched a storm._

" _Floyd-kun!" Reina said as she coughed a little, "I can't hit you right now, but don't make me get your ass sick!"_

" _ **TRY ME!**_ " _Floyd shouted, as he let go of Izuku's cheeks, he held his Ink axe before walking out "_ _ **IMMA HEAD THERE RIGHT NOW AND GIVE THEM ROUND 2!"**_

" _ **FLOYD-SAN NO!**_ " _Izuku shouted as he grabbed his arm, "_ _ **YOU'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN IF YOU DO THAT!**_ "

" _Hey now break it-" Reina started to say as she stood up; she had been cut off when she took only one step and fell to the floor, as their struggles had ceased._

" _I definitely shouldn't have done that…" Reina soon said as she had been in a daze and her eyes had been in swirls, "... Oh look turtle doves~"_

" _ **AAH! REINA-CHAN!**_ " _Izuku shouted as he started to panic, and let go of Floyd, "_ _ **WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!?**_ "

 _Floyd started to panic too as he yelled while he dropped his axe, "uh... I don't know! I don't know! Uhhh Water?!"_

" _ **WHAT DO WE DO WITH THE WATER!?**_ " _He shouted._

 _Floyd shouted back, "_ _ **SPLASH HER WITH IT OBVIOUSLY!**_ "

" _Oooh wow~" Reina said, "There are pigs with wings! Red Bull really can do that! The more you know and all that Jazz~"_

" _Reina-chan stay with us!" Izuku said as he had still been in the state of panic._

 _Floyd soon made a mad dash for the kitchen, "_ _ **I'LL GET THE BUCKET!**_ "

" _Hey! Who wants Trix Cereal?" Reina said still in a daze, "I could go for some! Where's the dang rabbit?"_

 _Floyd came back just to say to Reina, "Stop being crazy for two seconds, damn it!"_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Present**_ _-_

Reina found herself running towards the the temporary office of Recovery Girl the minute after Izuku had been taken out of the stadium. Her heart had been racing anxiously as Izuku had been the only thing that had been on her mind. Finally she reached the office as she nearly tripped on her self, as she yanked open the door.

" **IZUKU-KUN!** "

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the state he had been in. Both of his arms had been casted as well as his leg. The fingers on his hands had been mummified to the point where no one could tell if he had fingers anymore.

Not only had Recovery Girl had been in the room, but Shimizu and All Might (In his real form) had been there as well.

"Young Nouki!" All Might said surprised to see her.

"Reina-chan please keep your voice down." Shimizu said, "This may not be a hospital, but you have to think about other patients."

"I-Sorry…" Reina said softly, putting her hands over her mouth, "But Izuku-kun… I had gotten-!"

"Reina-chan?" Izuku groaned as he opened his eyes, "Is that you?"

Reina gasped lightly before she ran over to his bedside; putting her arms around him, though she was being very careful not to agitate his broken bones. "Are you okay?" She said worryingly, "Tell me you're okay…"

"I'm alright…" Izuku reassured her, "... I'm fine."

Reina took a deep breath as she pushed herself out of the hug, "... Good."

Everyone in the room jumped when Reina suddenly bonked Izuku on the head as he had been paralyzed with pain.

"Ow! That hurt!" Izuku said as he had a tear.

" **WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!?** " Reina shouted, " **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!? I WAS PRAYING FOR YOU NOT TO DIE WITH THE WAY YOU WERE GOING AT IT!** "

"So-Sorry!" Izuku stammered as he didn't want to face Reina's wrath, as his eyes turned seemingly bigger, "Don't hit me again!"

" **OH DON'T YOU GIVE ME THE BAMBI EYES IZUKU-KUN!** " Reina yelled, " **YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE LET OFF THE HOOK SO EASILY!** "

"Reina-chan… What did I just say?" Shimizu said having a monotone expression.

"Huh… I never realized Young Nouki had a short fuse." All Might said awkwardly, before he said softly, "She really is like her."

"At least it can't get any worse…" Chiyo said after she sighed.

Just as this was said, the door had been kicked down, revealing a very angry boy with paintbrush hair. Floyd had shouted in a pissed off tone of voice, " **IZUKU 'DEKU' MIDORIYA!** "

"Oh god… Is that who i think it is?" Chiyo said as she face palmed herself.

"Fl-Floyd-san!?" Izuku exclaimed as his body shook.

Floyd stomped over to Izuku before he proceeded to pinch his cheeks. " **YOU BROCCOLI HEAD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAK A LEG! D!"**

"Stop it, that's mean!" Izuku begged.

"Like I said, you're _**NOT**_ getting off the hook that easily!" Reina said.

Floyd added as he let go, " **DAMN RIGHT, YOU AIN'T!** "

"You're both ganging up on me!?" Izuku exclaimed as he had been shocked.

" **WELL, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT AFTER WHAT JUST TRANSPIRED!?** " Reina yelled as she smacked him on the head again.

" **YEAH MAN!** " Floyd yelled as he clapped his hands. " **MULTIPLE TIMES WE TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL! AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO YA!** "

"Bu-Bu-But I-" Izuku started to stammer.

" **NO BUTS FROM YOU!** " Reina and Floyd yelled.

" **FLOYD-KUN AND I ARE GOING TO DECIDE YOUR PUNISHMENT AFTER THIS SPORTS FESTIVAL IS DONE AND OVER WITH!** " Reina added as she crossed her arms.

" **THAT'S RIGHT! AND WE'RE GONNA KEEP AN EXTRA EYE OUT FROM NOW ON!** " Floyd shouted as he pointed at Izuku.

"Wow, its like a mom and dad barking at their kid for doing something stupid.." All Might said.

" **WE'RE NOT A COUPLE DAMN IT!** " Reina and Floyd shouted in unison.

Chiyo soon smacked them both with the cane she had; both of them were hit in the shin as they fell on the ground face first.

"It's good that you care about your friend, but I would very much appreciate it if you didn't raise your voices so loudly!" Chiyo said angrily.

"Floyd-san I can get, since the apple doesn't fall from the tree…" Shimizu said, "... But Reina-chan, you should know better!"

"Ow-!" Reina groaned, "-My kneecaps…!"

"We're sorry.." Floyd groaned in pain. "Oh God.. I sound just like ma and pa.."

"Man, you really are Oda's Grandson aren't ya?" All Might said.

Floyd groaned as he stood, "more or less.."

Shimizu couldn't help but pinch the bridge of her nose, "I tell ya Toshi-chan, he's gonna grow up to be like him and Malcom-san."

"I certainly hope not." All Might said with a laugh.

Reina, Izuku, and Floyd had been taken back at what Shimizu had called All Might as they looked to one another. "Toshi-chan?" The three of them said in unison.

Shimizu's ears perked up at this, "Oh, he didn't tell you?"

"Toshinari Yagi is All Might's real name." Chiyo added, "Shimizu-san calls him Toshi-chan."

"Is that true?" Izuku asked as he looked to All Might surprised.

All Might couldn't help but laugh nervously at this as he turned red from embarrassment, "Ye-yeah. Kind of stuck to me."

"Wait, how long have you two known each other?" Reina asked as she looked to Shimizu.

"... We've actually known each other through our High School years." Shimizu replied, "We even went to the same college when we studied abroad in America."

Their jaws dropped simultaneously. Floyd exclaimed out of shock, "You guys knew each other for that long?!"

"High School-!?" Izuku said, "Wait, does that mean you attended UA like All Might did Kenko-san?"

Shimizu merely laughed, "Oh heavens no! My Quirk wasn't fit to enter UA anyway. I enrolled in a medical school in my high school years. I just happened to know a-" Shimizu stopped for a moment before she cleared her throat, "A close friend of mine that attend UA and even went to the same class as Toshi-chan. In fact she's the one that came up with the nickname."

Floyd couldn't help but laugh, "Oh man! Toshi?!"

"She?" Reina said, "What do you mean by she?"

Shimizu ignored this as she soon said with a smile, "It's actually kind of funny, and cute. We should tell them the story."

"Shimizu please!" All Might said as he had been flustered, "It's embarrassing!"

Floyd still laughed, "Please do!"

"Okay, so-!" Shimizu started to say before All Might started to pinch the ears on her head.

"What did I just say!?" All Might said as his face still had been red.

"Come on Toshi-chan! I'm just having a little fun!" Shimizu said as she giggled.

Reina didn't really understand as to why Shimizu decided to ignore her question, though she shook the thought out of her head as she soon looked over to Chiyo. "So than…" Reina started to say, "... What's Izuku-kun's condition? Anything serious?"

"I'm afraid serious is the right term." Chiyo said, taking Floyd, Izuku and her back, "The bones in his right arm were shattered… It won't be the same as it was before."

Reina looked horrified at this as Floyd looked to be in shock as well as Izuku.

"What… Does that mean?" Izuku soon asked.

"Wait a sec you mean to tell me his.." Floyd said in shock.

"I'm afraid so." Shimizu said, "Chiyo-san is gonna have to remove the pieces of the bones to avoid any of them to get stuck in his joints. Once that's done, she and I will do what we can to heal the rest. But… There's a good chance it won't be the same as before."

Reina looked to the floor as she had been processing the information, as Floyd ran his fingers through his hair. Floyd had said, "there has to be another way..right?"

Chiyo shook her head, "To push and light a fire under a child who would destroy his body this much for what he yearns for… _**I don't like it**_."

"I can agree." Shimizu said before she turned to All Might, "Chiyo-san told me and Oda-san that you made Midoriya-kun your successor but… He's still a child. You can't push him to do something impossible Toshi-chan. If anything, you shouldn't praise him for this."

All Might couldn't help but look off to the side at this. None of them seemed to realize that Reina's body had been shaking as if she was trying to hold back something. Izuku was the only one who noticed, "Reina-chan, are you-"

 _ **SLAM!**_

" **MIDORIYA!** "

" **DEKU!** "

Everyone jumped at the sound of the door getting slammed open, and All Might coughed out some blood as it had been revealed to be their classmates. That being Ochaco, Mineta, Tenya, Chouko, Gio, Fumikage, and Tsuyu.

"God, that scared me…" Reina said as she sighed with relief.

"No kidding…" All Might added.

Floyd couldn't help but yell, "Serious guys! Read the room will ya?!"

"But dude-!" Gio said, "-We got worried!"

Floyd gave Gio a smack on the head, " **READ. THE. ROOM!** "

"Like you're one to talk!" Shimizu said giving Floyd a smack too, before she wondered aloud, "Why are kids these days so noisy?"

"Who knows?" Chiyo had replied.

"What are you all doing here?" Izuku asked, "I thought you would all be watching the next match."

"Since there was a lot of damage to the stage, they're taking a break to repair it." Tenya replied.

"I must admit that match was surprising Midoriya." Fumikage said, "I didn't expect you to take it that far."

"You really did scare us." Chouko added, "Reina-chan especially. I don't think I've ever seen her that frightened before."

"Really?" Izuku said as he looked to Reina, as she had avoided eye contact.

"Seriously it was scary..." Mineta said as his body shook, "What Pro's gonna want that?"

Tsuyu put her tongue to his ear as to stop him from saying anything more, "I don't like your style of rubbing salt on his wound Mineta-chan."

"Yeah man" Floyd added as he stuffed ink balls in his mouth. "Not cool! That mouth of yours will get you killed one day, ya know?"

"Hey I'm just stating facts!" Mineta said with his mouth full.

"That doesn't mean you go pushing it dude!" Gio said.

"Alright, alright that's enough!" Chiyo said as she started to usher them out, "I know you're all worried, but Doctor Kenko and I have gotta do surgery now!"

" **SURGERY!?** " Ochaco, Tenya, Chouko, Tsuyu, Fumikage, Gio and Mineta exclaimed.

"Go on now, shoo!" Shimizu said as she ushered them out as well.

"Oh geez, does no one read the room?" Floyd asked.

"Says the guy that nearly kicked the door down?" Reina said with a raised eyebrow, "His 150th door I should mention?"

"Don't make me punch you." Floyd replied with a sneer.

Shimizu soon started to usher Floyd and Reina out, "Come now, you guys too. You can check back with your friend later once we're done."

With that being said the whole group found themselves in the hallway as a sign had been put up that read, "Surgery in Progress."

"Huh…" Gio said with a shrug, "...We've been kicked out."

"Oh geez..." Floyd said with a sigh "What an overwhelming day."

Mineta puked out all the ink before shouting to Floyd "Come on, Aihara! Really ink?!"

Floyd said as he flipped him off, "Well, I wouldn't have stuffed ink down your throat if just kept ya mouth shut!"

"I was just being honest!" Mineta argued.

" **THERE'S A THING CALLED BEING TOO HONEST DAMN IT**!" Floyd shouted as he stuffed more ink balls in his mouth.

"Wow…" Gio soon said, "... I am _**REALLY**_ glad I have you as my bestest friend!"

Floyd smirked at Gio as he said, "Aww, thanks!"

"Still surgery is a big deal-ribbit." Tsuyu said, "I hope Midoriya-chan will be able to recover alright."

"Me too." Ochaco said.

"Despite what transpired, Midoriya is strong." Fumikage said, "He'll overcome this."

"Right you are Tokiyama-kun!" Tenya said, "I know we're all worried, but we have to focus on our own matches!"

Chouko soon came to realize something as she looked to Floyd, "That reminds me Aihara-san… After Fu-kun's match you're up against Bakugou-san, right?"

Floyd flinched slightly at this as he couldn't help but smile as he cracked his knuckles, "Oh yeah, that right! I go one on one with Pisshead McGee."

"Damn, your mood changes so quickly!" Gio said impressed, "That's like a record!"

"But are you sure you're okay to fight?" Tsuyu asked, "You've been on edge since before Todoroki-chan's match."

Floyd only gave a laugh, "Don't worry, my froggy friend! I'm 100% a-okay!"

"If you say so." Tenya said, "But try not to push yourself when your match begins."

Floyd gave Tenya a good slap on the shoulder as he said, "that I can't promise!"

Reina who had been silent the whole time as she looked to the door. It hadn't been long before she started to walk away from the group.

"Reina-chan?" Ochaco said, "Where are you going? Our seats are back that way."

Reina stopped in her tracks, as she stayed silent, which they couldn't help but be concerned about. It hadn't been long before she turned to them as she gave a smile, "I just got a craving for some ice cream, that's all! I'm gonna head over to the fairgrounds to see if I can get some! I should have time before the third round starts!"

"Well don't hold up too long, dude" Floyd told her.

"Of course Floyd-kun!" Reina said, "You should know be by now!"

Before she was about make her way down the hall again, she had been stopped by Fumikage.

"Reina-san?" He said, "Are you… Sure you're alright?"

"I'm just fine Tokiyama-san!" Reina reassured him, "I was a bit shaken up before, but I'm alright now!"

"Are… You sure?" Chouko asked.

Reina only gave a nod as she still held her smile, "You guys just head on back to the rest of our class! I'll be sure to catch up!"

With only a wave she started to make her way down the hall before anyone could stop her. "Did… Reina-chan seem sad to anyone else?" Ochaco asked as Reina had gone out of view.

"Yeah…" Tenya asked, "... In fact she looked more down than usual. I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe it's because Midoriya lost?" Gio suggested.

Floyd only laughed as he said to them, "No way, Reina's the toughest girl I know. We know that Izuku always get back on his feet!"

"That could be true…" Tsuyu said, "But on the other hand-"

Floyd cut her off suddenly, "What are we standing here worried for? We might as well head back. The old lady and that wolf doctor will scold us again of we stay too long."

"Aihara's right. We should get a move on." Mineta said

"Shut up, Mineta" Floyd said to him.

Chouko, Ochaco, Fumikage, Gio, Tsuyu and Tenya looked to each other as they couldn't help but think to Reina; though eventually they went to follow Floyd as they still had their concerns.

* * *

Reina had many thoughts going through her head as the words from Chiyo repeated. The thought of her friend, Izuku Midoriya having to undergo surgery for his actions put her in a spiral. She felt her body tremble, her legs grow weaker with every step. The voices soon returned, though the voice this time around had been different.

Because the voice this time around… Had been that of her own; though it sounded to be distorted.

" _ **... Your… Fault… It's all YOUR fault…**_ "

Reina felt herself give out as she grasped onto the wall.

She tried to prevent herself from falling though didn't succeed as she finally fell onto her knees. She started to feel as though she had been drowning again as the world began to lose all sense of color as she tried her best to keep herself together.

"Stop it…! Stop it…!"

Reina started to hit herself in the head, as the light began to dim; the only spot that seemed to have light was where she had been sitting.

"No-no! No please! Not again…! Not again…!"

* * *

" _This is all_ _ **YOUR**_ _fault…"_

 _Reina looked to the voice as she herself standing; though this version of her though she had the same appearance, had been devoid of all color. Her own aqua green and purple hair, had been covered in a sheet of black; her skin had been pale as the snow on a cold winter day. The eyes of gold had been the only thing that shined in all that had been dark. Reina looked horrified to see her as despite the shine, her eyes looked to that of a corpse._

" _What kind of a Hero let's her own friend hurt himself…?" She said with a whisper; her words echoing, "..._ _ **BREAK**_ _himself? To the point where not even Recovery Girl… Or Shimizu-sensei couldn't fix him up properly? First Chou-chan, and now him... You're own best friend. The closest thing, you have to a brother… Is now lying on a table… Under a knife..."_

 _Reina jumped back as she had gotten close. Her body seemed to have shaken even harder as she appeared to be paralyzed._

" _We both know who pushed him to go this far." She said pointing to her, "We both know who's responsible for this… And it's_ _ **YOU…**_ "

 _Reina shook her head at this, as she started to hit it again. The ring in her head seemed to have gotten louder._

" _It didn't have to be him you know." She said as she circled her like that of a vulture, "You could've helped Todoroki… You could've_ _ **SAVED**_ _him… You had your chance, and what did you do with it…? You tossed it away at the sight of only one man…"_

 _Reina let out a cry of agony as the ring had been piercing to her ears; she felt as though her brain had been shattering. She started to hit her head onto the wall, in an effort to get it all to stop._

" _He's broken because of you…" She told her leaning close to her ear, "...Because of your mistake, because you failed to help him, he's broken. Everything that's happened, everything that he did…_ _ **IT'S ALL ON YOU**_ …"

 _Images passed her by as she found her vision clouded with red; not to mention she heard the sound of familiar giggles bounce off the walls._

 _A familiar voice soon sung a familiar tune._

 _ **There's a home within the forest clear**_

 _ **Hiding secrets that no one can hear**_

 _ **Shred the broken body from the mind**_

 _ **Immortality through death's design**_

 _She found herself in a familiar place; a run down village, with people looking as though they had been beasts from the depths of hell itself. They crept closer to Reina as she couldn't help but cower at the sight of them._

" _N-No…! Get back…! Stay away from me…!"_

 _Reina got up as she started to run from the beasts; she ran down a broken pathway as she didn't care where it had lead her. The beasts chased after her, practically stepping on each other and some even fell off the beaten pathway. Eventually she reached the middle of a forest, were all burnt and dead; the ground she now stood in had been a pool of blood._

 _ **While laughter and the children's hands**_

 _ **They come together in the room**_

" _ **It is time!" they said, "Close your eyes!" they said**_

" _ **And we'll all play Circle You!"**_

 _A sound of a gun had been fired in her direction, which startled her when it flew passed her; it hit one of the trees, as it had instantly turned to ash. She turned to the sound of the shots and saw who had pulled the trigger._

 _It had been the very same Villain that she had encountered before, though she looked to have been coated in blood as she looked to be demonic than the rest of the beast she had seen. She gave a distorted laugh as she proceeded to attack her. Reina cowered as she ran from the girl; though as she ran through the sea of blood, she found her legs getting heavier and harder to move._

 _It was only than she realized she found herself sinking. No matter how much she struggled she couldn't get free. The Villain stepped closer to her as her body seemed to twitch with every step she took._

 _ **Circle you, circle you**_

 _ **Can you feel time creeping closer?**_

 _ **Circle you, circle you**_

 _ **I'm so sorry, your turns over**_

 _Reina let out a scream as she started to use her Quirk to attack the Villain; creating waves from the pool of red. She appeared to have phased through it with every attack she threw at her. Half of Reina's body had been in the pool of red, as her arms became restricted from any sort of movement. Though the blood around her started to shake as the Villain stepped closer._

 _ **Till we see the rising sun**_

 _ **They take heads from off our shoulders**_

 _ **Circle you, circle you**_

 _ **Aren't we having lots of fun?**_

 _A shadow soon loomed over Reina, multiple shadows in fact. When she looked up, she saw three more faces; one had been a man with purple mist, the second had been a man with a gas mask, and the final had been a man with a hand covering his face._

" _Rei-chan…" Shigaraki said, as he reached out to her, "... I'll bring you back where you belong."_

 _Tadano held a familiar collar in his hand, and Reina started to thrash harder._

" _N-n-no! No please!" She begged. The blood shook around her as the ring sound became louder. Tadano reached to her as he went to put the collar on her neck._

" _ **NOOO!**_ "

* * *

" **REINA!"**

Reina found herself getting tackled onto the floor as her hands had been pinned on the sides of her head. She saw familiar red eyes staring down at her as he had caught his breath.

"Katsuki… Kun…?"

Katsuki sighed with relief though still kept his hold on both of her wrists; however he loosened his grip.

"You're back…" He said relieved, "... Good."

Reina soon heard the sound of the birds, and the sun against her skin; her body laid against the bed of grass. That was when she noticed… She was outside. How did she get out there, she couldn't help think in her head. She knew she had been inside the building last she checked. It just felt really strange to her. She noticed around her the trees that had once stood tall had been broken apart; some of them were crushed, while most had been tipped over, cut down by an unknown force.

She only looked in shock and horror at the sight, just staying silent, as she felt her nose bleeding. She soon felt Katsuki let go of her wrists as he moved off of her, though he stayed on his knees.

"You probably would've caused someone to shit their pants with the way you went out." He told her, as if he read her very thoughts, "I tried to call out to you, but it didn't seem like you heard me. Had to hit you to get you to wake up. Don't give me a chance to do that again, got it?"

Reina still silent as her head had been to the side; Katsuki took notice of this.

"Lollipop Head?" He said, "Did you hear me-"

"It's my fault…" She said suddenly as he had been cut off.

Katsuki looked to her and finally noticed her tears; His expression softened slightly as she covered her eyes in an effort to get the tears to stop.

"It's my fault…" She said as her voice started to crack, "... It's all my fault…"

Katsuki stayed silent though had been confused with her words. "Izuku-kun…" She soon said, "... His arms… It's my fault… I could've helped Todoroki-san… If I helped him… Than Izuku-kun… Chou-chan wouldn't have… They wouldn't have…"

Reina couldn't finish her words as she started to sob loudly. She tried to stop her tears but they didn't. Her heart seemed to have ached at the very thought.

Katsuki soon made his move as he moved his arms underneath her; he sat her up and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry in his chest.

"Stop thinking like that you moron." He said to her softly, "Even if there was something you could do… It would've been the same results regardless."

"B-But-" Reina choked, "-Izuku-kun-Chou-chan-Todoroki-san-I could've helped them-If I did-That wouldn't have happened to Chou-chan-If I did-Izuku-kun wouldn't have pushed himself-" She took a sharp inhale as she buried herself into his chest, "He's going to blame me for it… Why wouldn't he? It's my fault! He had to fix something I messed up! He had to fix the mistake I made! He'll hate me for this! I know he will!"

"You idiot." Katsuki said, his tone of voice changing to what sounded to be like that of anger, "I may not like Deku, but I know he doesn't think that about you. If he was going to fault you for something he would've done it a long time ago. He may be a lot of things… But he's never a person that assigns blame to another."

He put his hand underneath her chin so that she could look up to him; he helped wiped away her tears as she sniffled.

"You of all people should know that by now." Katsuki told her, as he cupped her cheeks, "Don't say it's your fault, because it's not. Don't assume that someone like Deku is going to hate you because he won't."

His forehead soon touched hers when he leaned forward; he slowly shut his eyes as she had been surprised by this gesture.

"So stop having such a sad look…" Katsuki soon said, "... And just smile like you always do."

Reina stayed silent as she leaned in for his touch. She seemed to be more calmer than she did earlier despite the tears that had shed. She took his hand that had been on her cheek into her own, as she gave it a squeeze.

Finally she gave a small smile, as she shut her eyes.

"... Thank you…"

* * *

- _ **Earlier**_ -

Shoto couldn't even process what had just happened or how the fight had ended. Everyone in the crowd had just assumed that he managed to get the leg up on Izuku, and push him out of the stage. The truth is… He didn't.

He didn't know how, but he knew it something to do with her.

Reina Nouki.

He knew she did something during the battle, when him and Izuku charged at one other; though he didn't know what but she did.

Not only had that been on his mind, but what Izuku did for him, what he was saying to him and what he did for him. He looked to his left hand at the thought of Izuku's words, and the thought of what Reina did.

It was all mixed up in his head, and he couldn't think straight at the moment.

It hadn't been long before he stopped in his tracks by a familiar face.

It had been that of his father, Enji Todoroki who was known better as Endeavor. He had a smile on his face.

"You're in my way." Endeavor said, "You're not going to say that? You need to control your left side… You're just letting it out which is dangerous. But you've abandoned your childish tantrum and finally become a perfect upgrade of me!"

Endeavor soon held out his hand, as to allow Shoto to shake it, "After you graduate, come work for me. I'll lead you down the path of the mighty."

"... There's no way I can abandon anything." Shoto suddenly said, taking his father by surprise; he looked to his own hand, "It's not something that can be easily reversed. But… In that moment… That one moment… _**I forgot about you.**_ "

Endeavor had been really surprised at this; he thought things had been going his way, and expected his son to say something different, or agree with him at least, but this… It was just surprising to say the least.

"Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing… Whether it's correct or not…" Shoto started to say, "... I need to think about it."

With that being said, Shoto went to make his exit leaving Endeavor for the first time speechless. He soon found his was back to the waiting room; the player 2 waiting room to be exact. When he stepped inside he was soon met with another familiar face.

A familiar girl with gray eyes had been holding a brand new jacket for him, as she wore a smile on her face.

"Fubuki…" He said taking the jacket from her hands.

He soon saw out of the corner of her eyes there had been tears as she still wore a smile.

"You're crying…" He said softly, "... Is it because I broke my promise?"

She looked to him shocked as the smile seemed to have vanished, for only but a brief moment. Though it soon returned as she shook her head.

"Than… Why are you upset?" Shoto soon asked.

Fubuki shook her head again, as she soon signed to him, "I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy."

Shoto couldn't help but be confused by this, and Fubuki seemed to have giggled at his expression. She signed again, "I'm happy because you finally realize it. I'm happy that Midoriya-san helped you realize it."

Shoto's expression changed slightly as he saw Fubuki's hands shake a little, "But… You must've been scared when I used it."

"That may be so…" Fubuki signed, "... But I'm more happy for you than I am afraid."

He let out another sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking back to his earlier conversation from earlier, "Look…" He began to say, "... About before… About everything… I wanted to say… I'm sorry. And right now, I'm just really confused on what I should think about this whole thing…"

"I know. It must be overwhelming for you." His sister signed, "But that's why I'm here… To help you. And… You know you've got mom too."

"I.. Don't know if she'll want to talk to us… To me." He said.

"Don't be ridiculous." She signed, "Mom loves us, loves you. Despite what's happened, that'll never ever change."

Before Shoto could say anything more, Fubuki put her arms around him, bringing him for a hug just as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And I love you…" Fubuki soon added, "... I always will. I could never hate you Sho-chan."

Shoto finally released a sigh as if he had been holding his breath; he returned the hug to his sister, as she finally started to sob.

"I love you too, Fubuki."

( _ **Second Ending Theme: The Same As… TV Sized Performed By ONE OK ROCK**_ )


	26. Chapter 21: Katsuki vs Floyd

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2: PAiNT it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

The matches continued onward, once the stage had been fully repaired. A couple of students from Class 1A had been able to progress to the third round while some others ended up losing the fight; though that didn't mean they would be able to give it their all. For whatever had happened they were glad that they had been able to fight in the Sports Festival, despite not making it as far as they thought they would.

The only two who had wished to see the matches for themselves, had been Izuku Midoriya and Reina Nouki.

Izuku had been stuck in surgery due to what had happened in his match with Shoto, while Reina herself had been trying to cope with his condition.

As usual, Katsuki had been able to help her through her troubled thoughts, as he stayed with her willingly throughout the course of the matches, as she slowly but surely started to relax. Though eventually she had calmed down and her with her best friend returned inside before anyone could see the damage she had created upon her… Fit.

Despite her being calm, Katsuki had decided to stay with her just for a bit longer, as her hand had been in his, as they walked down the hall. The two of them stayed silent as Reina enjoyed his company, her heart had been beating at an unnatural pace again as her face had been red.

" _It's as I thought…_ " She thought in her head, "... _I really do feel different whenever I'm with him. It's a good kind of different… But…_ " She glanced over in his direction as she looked shyly, " _... This feeling… I can't figure it out… I know he's supposed to be my best friend, but… This feeling is different… Why is it…_ _ **Familiar**_ _?_ "

Just as they were about to make their way towards the stairs, Reina looked back to the room where Recovery Girl's office had been as she found herself stopping. Katsuki came to a halt as he looked over to her.

"Lollipop Head?" He said, "You still with me?"

Reina soon turned over to him, "... I should… Go and check back on Izuku-kun."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Katsuki asked her, "You just stopped crying your eyes out."

"Hey now, don't put it like that!" She said embarrassed, "Since everyone else is going to be watching the matches, and probably busy getting ready for their own… I want to give Izuku-kun someone to talk to. He's going to be lonely after his…" Reina stopped for moment, before she picked it back up, "... Surgery. Not to mention he might be overthinking as usual."

Katsuki had been about to retort but decided it best not to. He soon let go of her hand as he let out a sigh.

"Fine." He said, "If it'll keep the shitty nerd from crying like a baby. But just know…" He soon leaned forward, so that his face had been close to hers, which had caused her to flinch, "... When this is over, I'm gonna make him pay for making you cry. Got it?"

"Please don't actually try to kill him." Reina told him, "He's still my best friend you know."

"No promises." He said. It hadn't been long before a thought come over him, "Speaking of payback, I almost forgot something."

Reina looked to him, giving a quizzical look, "What did you forge-"

Reina froze up when she felt a warm feeling on her cheek. Turns out he had given her a kiss, which made her turn even more red.

"The-There!" Katsuki said as he sounded embarrassed as his face was red as well, "That's for ambushing me back at the library!"

"A-A-Ambush!?" Reina stammered, "What are you-!?"

She let out another squeak as she felt his lips on her other cheek, leaving her paralyzed. Katsuki finally pulled back as his face had been as red as her own. "And that was for the other ambush from earlier!" He told as he still sounded embarrassed, "Consider us even!"

He turned to take his leave as she had been left stunned by his action, though before he did-

"I haven't forgotten your word to me!" He told her, "When I'm done with the Inkhead, I'll fight you next! So you better prepare yourself, and keep your promise!"

With that, he made his way towards the player waiting room, as Reina took in his words. Despite the fact he left, she gave her reply, "Don't worry… I will."

She soon went towards the door and took a deep breath. Though just as she went to knock on the door-

"-In addition I will not heal injuries like this anymore."

She recognized the voice to belong that of Chiyo of course, though had been taken back by her words as she had retracted her hand. She stayed quiet as she listened to what Chiyo and Shimizu had been telling Izuku, and All Might.

"You must understand, there's only so much she could do. She was lucky to have me here, but even someone like her has her limits." She heard Shimizu add, "The only way Midoriya-kun can avoid anything more like this, is if you find a way to teach him how to use his power that's not as destructive to his body. Otherwise he's gonna have to hold himself back."

Reina's eyes widened slightly at this.

" _I didn't realize his condition was that bad._ " Reina thought to herself as her eyes softened, " _Then again Izuku-kun, Floyd-kun and I don't know much about the One For All and how much power that can be used… I wonder if there's a way to help him out…_ "

Reina had soon been startled when the door opened; she jumped at the sight of Izuku, and he jumped as well.

"Reina-chan?!" He said, "You're back already?!"

"Of course I'm back!" Reina said as she calmed down, "Someone had to accompany you back to our class! Since Floyd-kun is gonna be busy preparing for his match with Katsuki-kun, who better than me?"

All Might soon came into view, "You really are a good friend to him, aren't you Young Nouki?" He said with a smile.

Reina smiled back to him, as she giggled a little. And thus she started to walk with him and Izuku, as Izuku himself had a slight limp from his leg.

For awhile the three of them stayed silent, as each of them had their own individual thoughts about the whole thing. That had been until-

"Hey, All Might?" Izuku soon said, making the two of them stop, "You originally came here to UA to find a successor, right?"

"Yes, that's right." All Might replied.

Reina noticed the look on her friends face, "Izuku-kun? Is everything okay?"

"It's just…" Izuku started to say, "... I put everything I had into the Sports Festival. I could physically feel everyone else's strong emotions of not wanting to give in…" He looked over to All Might, "... Do you think… _**Someone else should be my successor**_?"

Reina's eyes widened at this while All Might remained unphased by this. "Izuku-kun…" Reina started to say, "... You shouldn't say something like that! You worked harder than everyone else to get this far! The Izuku-kun I know wouldn't give up, he would find a way!"

"But-!" Izuku soon said looking to her, "-Shoichi-san said told me, you were scared. And from what she told me, you were even more scared than the other times in middle school! Not to mention I ended up worrying you and Floyd-san, my mom knowing her was worried too."

"Izuku-kun, you shouldn't-" Reina started to say, before All Might had cut her off.

"It's true." He said, "UA is filled with wonderful potential heroes. One For All is the crystallization of power. And for those that have Quirks would make it powerful tenfold. Like Young Todoroki for example, if he were to inherit it, then the super strength would top his Half-Cold, Half-Hot. He would probably become a superhero."

Reina saw Izuku's lips start to quiver as he had been trying to hold back his tears. "All Might-senpai." Reina started to say, "You-"

"But something you and Young Nouki should know…" All Might soon started to say, "... _**I was actually a Quirkless too**_."

Izuku and Reina looked to All Might surprised to hear this kind of thing.

"Are-" Reina said, "-Are you serious!?"

"You were…" Izuku said shocked, "... Quirkless too?"

All Might nodded, "It wasn't rare as it was in your generation, but it was still uncommon. My master had a Quirk, but even than my master believed in me and gave me the One For All and raised me to become a Hero."

"Holy-" Reina said as she had been trying to process this, "-This is-You-The Symbol of Peace-Was once Quirkless!"

"Why didn't you tell us before!?" Izuku asked.

"You and young Aihara never asked." He replied, "I was really surprised, I thought Young Midoriya would ask about it."

"I still can't believe it…" Reina said, "... Wait till Floyd-kun hears about this!"

"Ye-yeah." Izuku replied, "But I always thought… I was the only one born Quirkless…"

"Well you better believe it, because it's true!" All Might said to Izuku, "When I first met you, I saw the old me in you. But to be honest, you've gone beyond than what I've imagined. Time and time again. There is something that only you can draw out. I still believe in that."

At this, Reina noticed that Izuku's eyes started to fill up with water. He shut his eyes as he started to cry.

"I-" He said with his voice cracking, "-I'm sorry…"

"Come here, you dork." Reina soon said.

She put her arm around his neck and allowed his head to rest on her shoulder, "There, there. It's okay, just smile."

All Might looked to the two of them as Reina comforted the boy. They didn't notice, but All Might gave a sad smile as he looked in Reina's direction.

" _She really is like her_." He thought to himself as he let out a sigh, " _I just wish I could tell you about her Young Nouki… But…_ _ **I can't**_ **.** " He soon thought back to the woman with the scar, that him and Oda had encountered earlier; thinking back to the familiar smile she had given him, " _Still I can't help but wonder… Why she's come back? Is it because of Young Nouki…_ _**Or something else…?**_ "

When Reina and Izuku turned back to him, his expression brightened as to hide the sadness in his face.

"The Sports Festival isn't over yet!" He told them, "Make sure you guys watch until the end!"

* * *

- _ **Player Two Waiting Area**_ -

Floyd was currently getting ready for the match that was about to come as he had been currently doing sit ups all the while he was thinking of a plan to defeat his rival; all the while Gio had been surveying this, as he was playing a game on his Nintendo Switch.

"Hey, is it really necessary to draw up a plan like that?" Gio asked, "You're getting paper and ink all over the floor."

Floyd replied as he cracked his knuckles after finishing up his workout, "Yeah I do! This is payback years in the making!"

Gio tilted his head curiously at this, "Payback? What do you mean by payback?"

Floyd stood up as he gave his response, "What else? That pisshead is always tormenting Izuku since I got here, doing weird shit to Reina-chan and always bites back at me whenever i lash at him!"

"Bro come on!" Gio said, "You've known him longer than I have. Surely you have to know that it's in his nature."

Floyd let out a sigh at this; he started to gather up the loose scraps of paper on the floor before he soon added, "True, I forget sometimes he's not a complete shithead whenever he's around Reina-chan… Not to mention he's been acting weird since the sports festival began..."

"You mean… How he's been making goo-goo eyes?" Gio asked him.

Floyd flinched slightly at this as he said, "Yeah you can say that.."

"Wow dude…" Gio said, "... You really do have competition when it comes to Reina-chan, don't ya?"

"Yep…" Floyd replied, as he got his sketchbook before going to the door.

"I've been meaning to ask…" Gio soon said, "... How did you come to like a girl like Reina-chan anyway? Was it love at first sight, or was it really after she beat you in PE?"

Floyd stopped when he went to reach for the knob of the door, as he couldn't help but have Reina in his head. He soon gave his reply, "Well...how do I put this...when i first saw her...I was just bedazzled by her… Her beauty… Her personality… Everything."

"Huh… I mean I guess that would do it." Gio said with a shrug, "Now it makes me wonder what that Bakugou sees in her."

Floyd's eyebrow twitched again as he said, "Gee I wonder.."

"Oh hey bro!" Gio said, "You got five minutes to get to the stadium!"

"Oh crap!" Floyd exclaimed as he gathered his sketch book. "Gotta go!"

"Break a leg!" Gio told him.

Floyd gave a wave as he ran out the door, "thanks man!"

* * *

The crowd had cheered loudly at their next match up of the semi-final round. Why wouldn't they be excited? The son of the two pro heroes from America was about to go up against what many would consider the hot head of UA. Class 1A had always been excited to see their classmates compete, especially that of Izuku and Reina who had both returned.

" _Alrighty ladies and gentlemen!_ " Present Mic said, " _Things are about to heat up in this next set up we have for you today!_ " He soon introduced the opponents, " _He's the son of the famous Pro-Heroes, Calligraphine and Lead Zeppel! Here he is from America, Floyd Norman Aihara!_ "

Floyd stepped onto the stage, as the crowd cheered for him, the ladies especially as they all let out a squeal.

"Floyd, I love you!"

"Do your best, Floyd!"

"Can you sign my notebook later!?"

Floyd gave a wink as he replied to the audience, "Ladies, ladies! One at time!"

Class 1A saw the girls practically drooling for him. "Damn you Aihara!" Mineta said, "Why does he get all the girls!?"

"I know right!?" Kaminari said, "It's so uncool!"

Mina couldn't help but pout to as she mumbled, "He's sure lucky alright.."

"What was that Ashido-san?" Momo asked.

"Nothing!" Mina exclaimed.

"You can do it, Ashido-san!" Toru nudged

Mina gave peep before looking to stage, she began to cheer as well "Do your best, Aihara!"

"Man, he really is like Oda-san…" Reina said awkwardly.

"He sure is…" Izuku replied.

Katsuki soon stepped to the stage with his hands in his pockets, having the usual look on his face. " _Facing him will be his classmate-From the Hero Course, Katsuki Bakugou!_ " The crowd cheered for Katsuki and so did some his classmates. Katsuki's eyes looked over to Reina, as their eyes locked.

" _Watch me win this fight Reina…_ " He thought to himself, as he clutched onto the charm around his neck, " _... Learn what you can, before we face each other._ "

Katsuki soon turned over to Floyd as he saw he had still been waving to the ladies in the audience.

"Hey! Inkhead!" Katsuki shouted as he got his attention, "You had better give it your all in this fight!"

Floyd only smirked as he brushed his thumb under his nose, "Same can be said to you, bomber boy!"

The two of them soon gotten ready as Midnight put her hand in the air. "The match will begin!" She said, "3… 2… 1-!"

" _ **START!**_ " Present Mic soon shouted.

" **HEY, I WAS THE ONE COUNTING DOWN!** " Midnight exclaimed.

With a grin Floyd went to attack first, as he drew up his first weapon, before pulling out of the page. He had drawn up a baseball bat made of ink before he went at Katsuki, charging at him head on.

"Now here it comes- **INK BAT SMASH!** "

Katsuki quickly activated his Quirk as he put his hands together, " **STUN GRENADE!** " He shouted.

Floyd had been startled by a sudden flash of light coming from Katsuki's hands as he had been forced to shut his eyes as well as the rest of the crowd; he had stopped running as he skidded across the floor.

He said as he swung his bat in a random direction "Woah! Cheap Counter you got!"

" **DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!** " He heard Katsuki shout before he a foot go across his face. Floyd found himself flying nearly off of the stage. He would've been out of the ring, if he didn't draw up a fishing rod; he used the line to reel himself back in as he gained his footing.

"You really are an idiot, if you thought a trick like that was going to work on me!" Katsuki said to him as his hands sparked.

"Tch! **DAMN IT!** " Floyd shouted as he whipped out another weapon which was shield in the form of a Yo-Yo. Many of the students had been taken by this, especially Class 1A.

"Hey, that weapon looks oddly familiar…" Sero said as he scratched underneath his chin.

"... It almost looks like a something from a cartoon." Gio added.

Izuku tilted his head a little, "Wait, Reina-chan, doesn't that look like-"

"No, it couldn't be!" Reina quickly denied.

Katsuki looked unamused as he had recognized where he had seen that kind of weapon, "You gotta be fu-"

Katsuki didn't have time to finish his sentence as he felt the Yo-Yo hit him in the gut before it hit underneath his chin, sending him hurdling in the air.

" **WHAT NOW PISS FOR BRAINS?! DON'T UNDEREST** I **MATE ME!** " Floyd shouted as he ran to where he was about to fall.

" **YOU LITTLE-** " Katsuki shouted, before he activated his Quirk again, " **-DON'T THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU WIN THIS EASILY!** " He rocketed himself just over Floyd before he began to spark up again.

" **WATCH!** **I'll BLOW THAT SHIELD OF YOURS AWAY!** " He yelled, as he flew towards the weapon. Right when Floyd had been about to use the weapon again, Katsuki placed the palm of his hand on the shield and activated his Quirk setting it on fire.

" **YIPE!** " Floyd exclaimed as he quickly ditched the weapon by tossing it off the stage, just as the weapon had been consumed by the flames.

"Weapon switch!" Floyd shouted as he took out a drill. Floyd flipped the switch on, before drill flew towards him. Katsuki quickly went to dodge only to find that Floyd had been charging at him with another weapon in hand, which had been that of a warhammer Done with his left hand of led pencils and right hand of pens.

" _Now this is a surprise!_ " Present Mic announced, " _It looks as though the drill was only a diversion! How clever of Floyd! As expected from the son of two Pro Heroes!_ "

"He's got him now!" Gio shouted triumphantly.

" _Shit!_ " Katsuki exclaimed in his head, as he put his arms to shield his face, " _He's coming at me fast! I won't be able to counter him! Got no choice, gotta block!_ "

"Here I come!" Floyd shouted " **ROUGHER THAN THE REST OF THEM! WARHAMMER BURST** "

With the swing of his hammer he sent Katsuki flying again, as he managed to break his skin as he rolled on the ground. Though Katsuki had been able to get back up on his feet as he managed to stop himself; his foot nearly had been out of the ring. Some of the crowd groaned in disappointment while others had cheered.

"Kaa-chan is still in!" Izuku exclaimed.

"He was able to stop himself that quick?!" Chouko said surprised.

"That's insane!" Eijirou said.

"Bakugou-kun's really amazing!" Ochaco said impressed, "Right, Reina-chan?"

"Yeah." Reina replied as she had been left impressed by this too, "He really is…"

Over where Class 1B had sat, Kuriruzu couldn't help but just try to comprehend what just happened.

"Dude...what the hell? Is that what Floyd is capable of?" Kuriruzu said.

"Don't know, but it's safe to say he's got more than one trick." Kendo said.

"Aihara-kun sure is amazing.." Pony couldn't help but say as her face turned a little red.

"Grrr, he's just showing off!" Tetsutetsu could help but scream. "That damn ink boy!"

Monoma merely scoffed as he said, "Like a wild animal, he really lashed out on Bakugou.. Typical American.."

It wasn't long till he got stabbed by one of Kuriruzu's quills, which surprised most of her classmates. "Didn't I tell you to shut up already?" She said with a glare, "Unless you wanna die?"

Katsuki had been able to recover as he looked to his new found wounds. He cracked a smile as he looked up to Floyd. "Not bad Half-Breed…" He said, "... You actually caught me off guard…"

Floyd laughed as he smiled back to him, "What can i full of Surprises!"

"Right…" He said, before he shouted, "... **BUT DON'T THINK I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE!** "

Katsuki used his Quirk to fly towards him as he nearly caught Floyd by surprise. He threw a punch though Floyd had been quick to block his attack; at this the two of them started to engage in close combat.

Class 1A watched anxiously at this.

"Man they're really going at it!" Rikido said, "Almost like they do everyday!"

"Yeah, but Bakugou got nothing on Floyd!" Gio said.

Mezo soon turned over to Reina and Izuku as he asked the two of them, "Reina? Midoriya? Who do you think's going to win in this fight?"

"That's a bit hard to say…" Izuku soon replied, "... I mean, in terms of physical strength they're both equally matched."

"I wouldn't say the same when it comes to…" Reina said as she cleared her throat, "... Firepower though."

Floyd quickly drew up a set of brass knuckles, "nice try! You forgot both of my parents and my granddad's trained me for this when I was 6!"

"Oh yeah!?" Katsuki said as his hands sparked, " **WELL YOU FORGOT ABOUT MY QUIRK!** " He thrusted his hand forward but had been shocked when Floyd managed to catch him by the wrist.

"Did I really?!" Floyd shouted as he threw a punch across his face; causing him to stumble and draw blood in his mouth.

Though Floyd felt Katsuki's fist collide with his face, as he had used his other hand, making them both fall to the floor.

" **YOU DAMN INKHEAD!** " Katsuki shouted, as he looked pissed while he stood up, " **YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!** "

Floyd shouted back as he looked to be pissed off too, " **RIGHT BACK AT YA! TRIGGER HAPPY** **PISS FOR BRAINS!"**

"Are they seriously arguing during their match?" Kyoka asked as she face palmed herself.

"There's just no end to their bickering is there…?" Toru said.

"Guess not…" Tsuyu said.

"Goddamn it you two…" Reina said as she shook her head.

"They can never get along huh?" Izuku asked.

The two of them continued to throw their punches and kicks; each of them giving each other their own set of bruises and bloody noses. It wasn't long until Katsuki had been able to activate his Quirk again, as it made Floyd fly, nearly out of the ring.

" _ **WOAH! TALK ABOUT A COUNTERATTACK IT LOOKS LIKE BAKUGOU WAS ABLE TO STRIKE BACK AT AIHARA WITH AN EXPLOSIVE ATTACK ON HIS OWN BUT LOOKS LIKE THE AMERICAN BOY WONDER ISN'T ABOUT TO THROW IN THE TOWEL YET!**_ " Present Mic shouted.

" _Can you not shout?_ " Shota said into the microphone.

Katsuki spit out some blood that came from his mouth, " **I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND INKHEAD!** " He told him, " **I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!** "

" **WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING YOU FLAMING DUMBASS?!** " Floyd barked back " **I AM GIVING IT ALL I GOT! I CAN ASK THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU!** "

" **WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU DAMN MUTT!?** " Katsuki shouted.

As Katsuki started to notice, Floyd's body began to shake only by a little bit, his breathing went from normal to labored as if he couldn't seem to get any air and his pupils dilated like they have no reflection.

"The hell…?" Katsuki said to himself before he found Floyd charging at him again, this time armed with what looked to be an ink whip.

" **GET OVER HERE!** " Floyd shouted as he striked at Katsuki with the whip, aiming for his neck.

Katsuki barely managed to dodge as the whip got him on the side of the head as it opened a new wound; he rolled on the floor as he tripped. " _Ooo! It looks like Aihara is on the offensive!_ " Present Mic said.

"Woah! This is getting intense!" Kaminari shouted.

"It's like he became another person.." Mina said as she shook holding on to Toru.

"Did Floyd come from a family of Vampire killers or something?" Gio asked.

"Aihara-kun.." Pony couldn't help but tremble. Kurizuru comforted her as she looked to what was going on. "What the hell.. Floyd Aihara...What is going on with you, you were just normal just then...now...it's like...you're acting just like Reina during our match.."

"What did I tell you..like a rabid animal." Monoma said with a smug look on his face only to be hit on the neck again by Kendo, reopening his wound he got from Kuriruzu. As the fight continued Reina couldn't help but notice the look in Floyd's eyes as he readied his whip again.

"Hey…" Reina whispered, "... Is my Quirk playing a trick on me… Or does Floyd-kun seem _**different?**_ "

Izuku noticed this too as he started to look worried, "... I don't think it's your Quirk…"

Katsuki stood up from the floor as he wiped away the blood from his head, looking to it. He looked up to Floyd as he noticed his look change.

" _The hell's going on…?_ " Katsuki thought in his head while he felt his neck, " _... We've went at it before sure…_ _ **But never like this…**_ _If that whip were to hit me-_ " His thoughts had been cut off, when Floyd used his whip, this time, Katsuki acted fast as he moved with the help of his Quirk, burning the whip in the process.

Floyd had been forced to toss the whip aside, as he drew up another weapon. He said, " **QUIT REPLAYING THE SAME TRACK, DAMN IT!** "

This time, Floyd got out a Great Sword out which had surprised the crowd.

" _ **WOAH MAN! THIS FIGHT WENT FROM THIS TO SOMETHING FROM SUPER SMASH BROS! SEEMS LIKE AIHARA IS GONNA UNLEASH HIS OWN 'FINAL SMASH' AT BAKUGOU!**_ " Present Mic yelled, " _ **HOW WILL CLASS 1A's HOTSHOT FIGURE OUT A WAY OUT OF THIS?!**_ "

" _Didn't I tell you to stop yelling?_ " Shota asked.

His family however, had a different reaction to this as they watched the match progress. Sachihiro covered the twins eyes while he shook in fear of what's happening to his twin brother. Josephine said as she stood up from her seat, "That boy, something's not right!"

"What are going to do?!" Lena asked, "I mean, we can't just let this happen right!? The shrimp's doing a number on piss head here!"

Aaron had added, "Yeah, and his eyes look like he's ready to kill!"

Joji turned to Oda who had sat beside him and his wife; he asked, "Dad, We're gonna have to stop Floyd! He's not himself."

Oda's body shook as he said, "I know...Joji... Jo.. Lena… Aaron…Please save your family member.."

With a sign of approval, Joji, Josephine, Lena and Aaron Aihara proceeded to make their way to stop Floyd from becoming a monster.

* * *

Reina and Izuku and the rest of their class, noticed something had been off with their friend as they watched Floyd got at Katsuki, giving him no time to react to his attacks. "This is bad!" Izuku said, "Floyd-san is actually trying to kill him!"

"I know!" Reina said, worryingly, "I see that!"

"Oh my god.." Chouko couldn't help but say.

"Why is Aihara-?" Fumikage asked.

"That's not like Aihara-kun at all!" Tenya said, "We have to stop him!"

"But what can we do!?" Ochaco said, "If we try to stop the fight they'll both end up getting disqualified!"

"But he'll kill Bakugou if this keeps up!" Eijirou said, "If that happens, Aihara will end up in jail! Or worse-"

"-He'll end up in Tartarus Prison!" Mineta exclaimed as he finished his sentence, "Oh man! Remind me not to make him mad!"

"That place is worse than an execution!" Rikido said.

"Yeah, and not to mention something tells me he won't do well in the slammer." Gio added.

"Well we can't just sit here and watch!:" Mina told them.

Reina gritted her teeth, as she soon stood up from her seat, before heading to the hall. "Reina, where are you going!?" Mezo asked her.

"Where do you think!?" Reina said, "I'm heading down their to stop this fight before one of them gets killed!"

"Reina-chan, wait a second!" Izuku said, "If you do that-"

"-I don't care about getting kicked out!" Reina told him, "Something has to be done about this!"

Tenya soon tried to reason as he took her wrist, "Reina-kun! Please reconsider! We don't you to get in trouble because of this!"

Reina only gritted her teeth as she told Tenya, as she shook out of his grip "Don't try and stop me again!" She started to make her way out of the seating area as Tenya chased after her along with Izuku, Ochaco, Chouko, Fumikage and Mina. Despite their pleas she kept on going until-

" _You really should think on this Rei-chan._ "

Reina stopped when she saw up ahead, it was the same boy with the red hat, leaning against the wall, looking up to the ceiling.

" _Those two are right you know…_ " The Boy said, " _... If you try to do anything you'll get in trouble._ "

"And what do you expect me to do?!" Reina told the boy, "Sit around and do nothing! Floyd-kun could get himself hurt, and Katsuki-kun is gonna get killed if nothing is done!"

" _And how are you going to stop them?_ " The Boy asked calmly, " _I really am curious as to what your plan is. Do you plan on using your Quirk…_ _ **Like you did with Todoroki and Midoriya?**_ "

Reina's eyes widened slightly at this as she had appeared to be frozen; she shook her head as she told him, "What happened before was an accident! I don't even know what it is I did, or even if I _**CAN**_ do it again if I wanted! I don't even know if I'll end up hurting them because of my curse of a Quirk!"

" _Rei-chan-_ " The Boy started to say before he had been cut off.

" **I CAN'T MESS THIS UP AGAIN!** " Reina soon yelled. She took a deep breath as she shut her eyes; her body shook a little. The images from what had happened prior with Shoto had passed her by in her head.

"I can't…" She said, "Not again…I need to protect them… I _**HAVE**_ protect them… Can't you understand that?"

"R-R-Rei-Rei?"

Reina flinched when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned and saw that Mina, along with Ochaco, Fumikage, Tenya, Chouko, and Izuku had caught up to her; her eyes widened in horror as well as realization.

"Reina-chan..." Ochaco soon asked, "... _ **Who were you talking to?**_ "

Reina looked back, and saw the Boy had still been there this time; she heard a familiar ring go off in her head as she let out a groan.

"Reina-kun, what are you looking at?" Tenya asked as he noticed her looking in a certain direction.

Reina had been paralyzed as she started to sweat, "I-I-"

"Reina-san...What's going on?" Fumikage asked.

"Reina-chan…" Izuku said concerned. It hadn't been long before Reina noticed that the rest of her classmates came into view.

"What's going on?" Mezo asked, "We heard shouting from down the hall."

"Is everything okay?" Mashario asked.

Mina had soon replied, It's Rei-Rei… We thought she was talking to someone, but…"

"... She was yelling at nothing." Fumikage finished.

Class 1A looked surprised at this, as Reina felt her heart race. "What, you mean like she was talking to a ghost?" Gio asked.

"Are you sure you guys weren't hearing things?" Toru asked.

"No…" Ochaco said, "... We all heard it, right Iida-kun?"

"Wa-Wait…" Reina started to stammer, "I can-"

She soon flinched when she felt the Boy take her head. " _Rei-chan…_ " The Boy said, "... _I know you're worried about them… But they'll be just fine… No one is going to die… All you have to do is trust_ _ **him…**_ "

"Wait wha-" Reina said as she turned to the boy, but saw that he had already had been gone. At the this point her whole class had began to worry.

"Reina-san…?" Momo started to say, "Is everything alright?"

Reina tried to tell them but no words seemed to have come out of her mouth as the familiar ring had gotten louder. She let out a cry this time as she clutched her head, causing the class to jump.

"Reina-chan!?" Tsuyu said, "What's wrong?!"

Mineta had said as he started to panic, " **OH MAN THIS IS BAD! FIRST AIHARA VS. BAKUGO NOW THIS! OH MAN IT'S THE END OF TIMES! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"**

Izuku's eyes widened as he saw Reina's body flinch at Mineta's words, "Mineta-kun hold on! You shouldn't say stuff like that to her!"

"We should get her to Recovery Girl!" Mezo suggested.

"Good idea!" Eijirou said as he went to approach Reina, "Hey Reina, it's okay. We're gonna get you to Recovery Girl, okay?"

Reina picked up her head, though instead of Eijirou, she saw a different person standing before her. It had been a man in a suit with a gun holster underneath his jacket as her vision had been clouded with red.

The man before her had said, as his voice sounded distorted, " _ **yOU deSERve tO bE LOcKED Up… YoU dAMn bEAsT…**_ "

She started to back away from the man as her body shook, "Sta-Stay away…" She said softly.

Eijirou had been taken by this as he saw Reina shake and quiver, "Huh? Reina? Are you oka-"

" **GO AWAY!** " Reina shouted.

Eijirou suddenly found himself flying down the hall, hitting Kaminari and Sero in the process, and causing Class 1A to jump.

"What the-!?" Kyoka exclaimed.

"-Did Reina-chan just-!?" Chouko said.

"Are you guys okay!?" Izuku asked him as Eijirou stood up along with Sero and Kaminari.

"We're alright!" Eijirou said, "That just caught me by surprise!"

"Was that Reina-chan's Quirk just now!?" Kaminari said.

"I think it was!" Momo replied.

Reina went to move as her body still shook; though she fell to the ground again as she still had a look of fear, "P-p-please… Go away…"

"Reina-chan?" Ochaco soon asked, "Why do you look scared? It's us!"

"Is something wrong, Rei-Rei?" Mina asked, "If something's bothering you, you know you can talk to us, right?"

Reina still trembled as her eyes darted in every direction, it was almost as if she was trying to look for a way out, which took them back.

" _This can't be right…_ " Izuku thought, " _... Reina-chan's not acting like herself… Unless…_ " His eyes widened in shock when his gaze turned to the bandages wrapped around her forehead, " _No… Don't tell me…_ "

Tenya soon went to approach as did Mezo.

"Be careful you two." Toru said.

Tenya put his arms up as did Mezo as they approached her slowly. Tenya soon said to Reina, "Reina-kun, it's okay… No one is going to hurt you… We're your friends… We're right here for you.."

"N-No!" Reina said as she backed up, "Get away! Don't come any closer!"

"Reina, please." Mezo said, "Just let us help you."

"Iida-kun, Shoji-kun!" Izuku exclaimed, "Wa-"

" **LEAVE ME ALONE!** " Reina exclaimed.

She activated her Quirk again as this time as the hall shook and the lights flickered. The group had been taken back when the light bulbs suddenly exploded causing sparks to fly and everyone to shield themselves as to risk not getting burned.

Izuku opened his eye a little as he saw Reina get up and run down the hall. "Reina-chan!" Izuku shouted and started to follow her despite the cast on his leg, "Wait! Come back!"

As Izuku took another step he felt agony in his wounds; he nearly fell on the floor though Ochaco had been quick to catch him.

"Deku, are you okay?" Ochaco asked.

"I'm fine, but Reina-chan-!" Izuku said, "-I have to go get her!"

He tried to move again though his wounds ended up aggravating him again. "Don't worry Deku… We'll help you find her!" Ochaco said, before turning to the rest of her class, "Right guys!?"

Most of the class had a look of fear of what Reina just did, though despite this and the millions of questions they had, they still couldn't help but worry about her; They all nodded in agreement at this, all except for-

" **ARE YOU CRAZY!?** " Mineta yelled, " **SHE LITERALLY JUST TRIED TO KILL US!** "

"She didn't mean to!" Izuku told him, "She was just scared!"

"Yeah!" Gio said before giving him a slap, "Shut up and be a man!"

Mineta whimpered slightly as he said, "You didn't have to hit me, man!"

"Come on everybody!" Chouko said, "We gotta find Reina-chan before she hurts herself!"

"You heard her!" Tenya said, "Let's go!"

"Right!" All of Class 1A had said.

Izuku's eyes couldn't help but brighten at the way his classmates had acted. He honestly had been worried, the same thing that Reina did over the years; that she had used the extent of her Quirk, others would be terrified of her. He was glad to see the opposite reaction from his classmates.

Sure, they must have their own series of questions, but that didn't matter to them. They just wanted to make sure their classmate was safe.

Izuku soon had determination in his eyes, "Let's help Reina-chan!"

* * *

Katsuki found himself rolling on the ground as he had nearly dodged another fatal attack from Floyd. He looked at his newfound wounds he had gotten, as he took a minute to catch his breath.

Floyd looked to him as he drew up another weapon; he said to him with an unsettling smile on his face, "Not so tough now… Are ya?"

"Damn it…" Katsuki said as he clicked his tongue, as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "... What the hell's gotten into you, Inkhead?"

Floyd merely laughed it off as he replied, "Well consider it payback for all these years...to Reina-chan… To Izuku… And me.."

"Payback?" Katsuki said as he had a raised an eyebrow, "The hell do you mean by-"

"Did I stutter, shit head?" Floyd asked.

Katsuki soon noticed his hands had been leaking ink the whole time. He saw that the ink started to harden itself;to the point where it looked as though his nails had grown longer. along with this, the led from his left side beings to form around his hand creating armor, Katsuki's eyes widened as he thought back to a certain Villain he encountered before.

" _That trick-!_ " He thought in his head, " _-It's the same as that Thinner Bitch's Quirk!_ "

Floyd yelled as he went to attack, "hey hey! Get your head out of the clouds!"

Katsuki quickly moved out the way as he had almost been pierced by the attack. His vision started to become blurry as he felt himself stumble slightly.

" _Damn it…_ " He thought, " _I'm losing too much blood… I can't even think straight…_ "

He quickly moved out of the way as Floyd attacked again; Though when he dodged this time, Katsuki felt himself falling over as he lost his footing.

Floyd only seemed to laugh at this, "well well, how the mighty have fallen! How does it feel to get a taste of your medicine?"

" **SHUT THE HELL UP HALF BREED!** " Katsuki shouted, " **I AIN'T DONE WIPING THE FLOOR WITH YA!** "

"Typical Katsuki." Floyd said with a sigh. "Even when you're backed against the wall. You're still the same arrogant bastard you always have been.."

Katsuki soon thought in his head, " _I don't know how much longer I can hold out, I have to finish this match quick…_ " At this he clicked his tongue as he clenched his hand, " _I was going to use this when I faced off against her or the Half and Half bastard but-_ "

Katsuki seemed to look mad as Floyd heard him say out loud as he stood up, "-I got no choice now, do I?"

"Hmm? The hell are you talk about?" Floyd asked.

"Even when your like this…" Katsuki soon said as he still sounded like he had been angry, "... You do nothing but underestimate me don't you Inkhead…?"

"Says you, Hypocrite!" Floyd shouted as he took a step forward and ready to charge at him. "You really are something else huh? About time someone taught you a lesson!"

"... This is what I always hated about you from day one…" Katsuki said as he readied himself, his arms shaking slightly, "... You talk down on me… You see me as some weak little kid… Not to mention-"

An image flashed in his mind of a certain girl covered in tears as she had been upset, repeating the words, "It's my fault…"

"-For someone who grew up under pro heroes, you're just blind to what's happening to Reina…" Katsuki soon said.

It was then Floyd snapped as he shouted as he went to charge at him, " **THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD, PISS FOR BRAINS!""**

Katsuki didn't seem phased as he readied himself, "That's what…"

Floyd used his nails to hit Katsuki in the legs, though was suddenly taken back when he activated his Quirk, causing him to fly into the sky.

" **... THAT'S WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU,** _**AIHARA**_ **!** " He yelled as he had been in the air.

Floyd froze slightly as at the sound of his name; though despite this he smiled, "Right back at ya... _ **BAKUGOU**_ **!** "

Katsuki used his Quirk to make himself spin the air; Floyd tried to use his nails to pierce his skin but proved to be unsuccessful as Katsuki had been moving too fast; Just as this happened, his family arrived on Floyd's side.

Floyd exclaimed out of shock, " **WHAT THE F-** "

" **THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU, NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!** " Katsuki shouted as he had soon been engulfed in the smoke created from his explosion, " **HOWITZER IMPACT!** "

The very minute his hand touched the ground, it created a very powerful explosion that managed to blow Floyd away as well as some of the audience members, and his family; though they managed to steady themselves as they drew up grappling hooks and pickaxes onto the ground.

"Holy hell.. **FLOYD!** " Kuriruzu shouted

"Aihara-kun!" Pony yelled as she witnessed her friend embraces the attack in a violent fashion.

For a moment their had been a smoke screen, causing most of the audience members to cough. Josephine waved away the smoke as she coughed.

"You guys okay?!" She said, turning to her husband, son and daughter.

"We're fine honey!" Joji said.

"Ouch…" Lena said, "... I think I got some debris in my eyes…"

Aaron said as he coughed, '"oh man, i hope Katsuki didn't kill him too much"

Josephine soon called out, "Floyd?! Katsuki?! Can you hear us?"

The smoke soon cleared up, as they saw Katsuki still standing on the stage as he had been catching his breath. He fell to his knees, as his arm shook slightly; He grasped his wrist, "That… Was close…"

"He's still on stage!?" Lena exclaimed out of shock.

"Then..Where's Floyd?" Joji asked.

They heard someone familiar cry out out of annoyance, they looked in the direction of the voice and saw Floyd stuck into the wall, as he had been upside down.

"What hell happened?!" Floyd exclaimed, " **AND WHY AM I STUCK IN THE WALL AGAIN!?** "

" **NOT AGAIN!** " Lena exclaimed more out of shock than concern.

"Somethings ever change.." Aaron said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by again?" Joji asked.

Lena and Josephine immediately replied with, "long story"

Midnight shook before she made the announcement "F-Floyd A-Aihara is out of the ring! Katsuki Bakugou will advance to the final round!"

The crowd cheered at this, while Floyd's jaw dropped at this. Floyd had exclaimed as Lena and Aaron proceeded to get him out of the wall. "I-I lost!?"

"Its okay, Shrimp" Lena replied "You did your best out there!"

"Despite the whole you went crazy part" Aaron added.

"Crazy?" Floyd said as he had been successfully pried from the wall, "What do you mean by crazy?"

His siblings had been taken back by this. "You mean you didn't see what you were trying to do to Pisshead over there?"

Floyd looked over and saw that Katsuki had been covered in his own blood, as he saw he could hardly stand up. Floyd looked shocked as he said while he felt his nose start to bleed, "What the..."

"You gave us one hell of a scare son!" Joji said, "I wouldn't be surprised if your two friends took action."

Josephine had been about to say something but than noticed something odd; there had been an aroma in the air as it had been faint but strong as the smell practically touched the tip of her nose.

"Honey?" Josephine said, "Do you smell that?"

Joji soon picked up on the aroma as well, "Yeah…" He looked to his son, "... Floyd, it's coming from your jacket." Floyd at first didn't know what he had been talking that was until, he picked up a familiar scent. "Wait…" He said, "... I know that smell…"

Floyd tugged on his jacket as he picked up the faint scent; just as he did Katsuki approached. Floyd's widened in shock when he realized what the scent had been.

"It's… _**Paint thinner**_ …?" He said shocked.

Katsuki's eyes widened slightly at this as did the rest of his family. "... What…?" Katsuki said as he had been shocked.

"Paint thinner?!" Josephine and Joji had exclaimed.

"But that's not possible!" Josephine soon stated, "How did the stuff get on him in the first place!?"

Floyd, Lena and Aaron's eyes widened at this as did Katsuki and Joji's as they had an idea of how it had gotten on him.

"No…" Joji said softly, "... It couldn't be…"

Katsuki couldn't believe what he had been hearing as his eyes had widened in realization. He didn't even think that Floyd would have an encounter with the Villain that had broken into UA; though it hadn't been mere coincidence as he had just happened to have paint thinner on his jacket. His blood couldn't help but boil with anger, as because of the Villain, she had ruined his chances with fighting Floyd for real.

He soon looked over to where their class had been supposed to be sitting, though… He was surprised to see that the entire class had been gone. Floyd soon noticed this too as his eyes had been widened in shock, "Hey… Where's our class?"

"Bakugou! Aihara!"

There voices had soon been drawn to Eijirou had had been seen at one of the many entrances into the stage; Floyd's family had been taken back by his appearance too as he looked to be out of breath.

"Shitty Hair!?" Katsuki exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!"

"Where's everyone else!?" Floyd soon asked, "Why aren't they in their seats?!"

The minute Eijirou had caught his breath, he soon gave his reply, "It's Reina you guys! Something happened during the match and she just-She just ran off!"

At this, Floyd and his family had been put into shock; Katsuki seemed to have lost all of his anger as he soon had a look of fear.

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock the LM.C Performed By LM.C**_ )


	27. Chapter 22: Little Alice

_-_ _ **Years Ago; Promise Clinic**_ -

 _Reina couldn't remember the last time she had a good night sleep, or even if she had any at all. Since she came to that hospital she always seemed to have trouble with shutting her eyes for the rest of the night. She would try over and over again, though it would end up being pointless in the end. Most days, she found herself watching the sunrise over the horizon that the view in her window had provided._

 _Which was nice, if she hadn't been so tired for the rest of the day._

 _She found herself at one of those nights again, as she sat in her room the hospital had been kind enough to provide. It had been standard as hospitals go, though not without a few of her own accessories. In the corner of the room sat a dollhouse as well as a set of toys that had been scattered about around the dollhouse. Many drawings had either been hanging on the wall or was on the floor or even on the couch that the room had provided, and a sheathed sword sat just next her bed, along with a red baseball cap._

 _For a moment she looked over to the wall where the television used to be. She remembered that she had broke it accidentally, after she saw something scary, so they had to remove it. She tried to ask them to get her a new television, though ultimately they ended up refusing._

 _She wanted to do something else than draw just to pass the time._

 _At least see what kind of cartoons had been on._

 _It hadn't been long before she had been startled when she heard the door open._

" _Reina-chan? Why are you still awake?"_

 _Reina looked over and saw it had been her doctor; Doctor Shimizu._

" _... I couldn't sleep…" The child replied softly._

 _Shimizu let out a sigh as her ears on her head, dropped slightly, "... Little Alice, you need your rest. If you can't sleep you won't be able to grow."_

" _The funny samurai said that milk makes you grow though…" The child said nonchalantly._

" _Ah, you must mean Oda-san." Shimizu said after she gave a soft laugh, "Well that's true too, but sleeping is healthy for you as well.."_

 _This time Reina stayed silent as she looked over to the picture that she had drawn with the crayons the hospital had provided for her. Shimizu looked to the picture as she saw in crayon she looked to have drawn a creature of some kind. It had been done with black crayon as it looked to have a deer skull head with horns like that of a bull; It's back looked to have spikes coming out from it's back as it stood tall in the drawing; she had been using a red crayon to color in its eyes._

" _This one looks new…" Shimizu pointed out as she sat on the bed beside her, "... Is this from a story…?"_

 _Reina shook her head, "... It was from my dream…"_

 _Shimizu's expression changed slightly at this as her ears twitched. She had remembered Reina telling her about the dreams she had been having, and needless to say, they were horrific._

" _Is that why you can't sleep…?" Shimizu soon asked, "... Because of your dreams…?"_

 _Reina stayed silent for a moment or two before she gave her reply, "... Maybe…"_

" _May I…?" Shimizu soon said as she gestured to the picture. Reina nodded as she handed the colored drawing over to her, so that she could take a closer examination._

 _It hadn't been long before she heard the child said, "... Shimizu… I heard Riichi and the others, talk about me again… They saw one of my drawings, and said…They looked creepy… They called me crazy…" The doctors expression softened at this, as Reina had asked, "...You don't think I'm crazy… Do you…?"_

 _Shimizu gave a smile, before she shook her head, "Don't mind what they say about you little Alice. You're not crazy. You're just a normal little girl."_

" _But…" The child soon said, "... The dreams I've been having… The monsters I've been seeing… I know that they're real. They don't believe me when I tell them. They keep saying I made it up… They said…Only people that have lost it do that sort of thing..."_

" _Well I believe you. Oda-san, Malcolm-kun, and those. nice people from UA believe you too." Shimizu said, "Riichi, Wan and Will, just have a hard time understanding it is all… Sometimes they're others that don't click on certain things right away. Just give it time… And I'm sure they'll come to their senses."_

 _Reina let out a sigh as she had her doubts about it. "... I know what they really think of me…" Shimizu heard her whisper, "... They think I'm a freak and that I'm dangerous… It's not my fault that I can't control it… Maybe that's why they're scared… "_

 _Shimizu's expression softened once more as she let out a sigh. She soon noticed the time on her watch, "We'll talk about this more in the morning okay?" Shimizu said as she stood up, "Now please… Get some sleep."_

 _Just before Shimizu could exit the room Reina had stopped her._

" _Wait…" She said, "... Could you stay… Until I fall asleep…?"_

 _Shimizu gave a nod, as she smiled again, "... Of course." She dimmed the lights of the room as she took a seat on the couch provided. After what had seemed like an hour, Reina had fallen asleep; though Shimizu had fallen asleep on the couch soon after she did._

* * *

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2-PAiNT it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

- _ **Present; Sports Festival**_ -

The very minute Katsuki's mind had been done processing what Eijirou had just told him, he just stormed out of the stage before anyone could have a chance to look him over or even escort him to Recovery Girl. Despite the protest and how tired he felt, he felt himself running down the hall calling out for Reina's name; he didn't even care if he left a trail of blood behind him.

" **REINA!** " He called out, " **REINA! WHERE ARE YOU!?** "

The minute Katsuki turned the corner, he felt himself stumble as he braced himself on the wall nearby. For a moment he felt his stomach churn as he put his hand to his mouth to prevent himself from coughing out what he had previously eaten. It hadn't been long before Eijirou and Floyd had caught up with him.

"Bakugou, hey!" Eijirou said as he put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay!?"

"Get off me shitty hair!" Katsuki said as he shook him off; He started to move forward again, " **REINA!** " He shouted, " **I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!** "

He staggered as he walked, though ended up nearly falling to the floor, if it hadn't been for Floyd who had managed to catch him by the arm, as he went to catch his breath again.

"Easy dude!" Floyd told him as he helped him to stand, "We gotta get you over to Recovery Girl! You're in no shape to find her!"

" **SCREW THAT, HALF-BREED!** " Katsuki shouted, as he stumbled a little, " **I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE HER THE WAY SHE IS!** " He pointed over to Eijirou, " **AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T TRUST HIM, OR THE OTHER EXTRAS TO TAKE CARE OF THE PROBLEM! WHICH BY THE WAY THEY STARTED!** "

"Come on man, that just hurts…" Eijirou said as he had been offended.

"Do you really think you can find Reina-chan?" Floyd asked "Have some common sense for a sec. If she finds you all bloodied how do you think shes gonna react to that?"

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched, "Are you saying that she won't trust me!?"

"No man, that's not what he's saying!" Eijirou said, "He's just saying that you might scare her if she sees you the way you are!"

Floyd soon added, "Exactly my point!".

Katsuki soon let out a growl, "... She's not going to hurt me." Floyd and Eijirou had been taken back by this response.

"Wait, how do you-" Floyd said.

"Because she knows me alright!?" Katsuki said, as he started to walk; he had been shaking slightly with every step he took, "Not quit wasting my time and let me find her damn it!"

"Man… He really is stubborn when it comes to Reina huh?" Eijirou said.

Floyd couldn't help but groan out of annoyance as he said while he started to stomp after him, "That's one thing I hate about him." Eijirou soon followed behind him as they caught with Katsuki again.

They had eventually caught up to the rest of their classmates in no time at all; luckily they had been nearby. At first most of them had been worried since they Katsuki had been covered in his own blood, as he could barely stand up.

Though all it took was one threat from the angry blonde and they had immediately shut up about it. Floyd would've hit him on the head for it, though he was still injured from the fight. Best to be left alone is what he thought.

The whole class had been looking for Reina outside of the stadium; each of them calling out her name, hoping that she would give a response. However it turned up fruitless, as no matter how loud they shouted her name. Right now, the whole class had been taking a breather.

"How is Reina-chan so good at hiding!?" Kaminari exclaimed.

Floyd merely responded as he had been getting annoyed too, "She was the champ at hide-n-seek. So I wouldn't know."

"... I wonder where Rei-Rei could be though…" Mina said worryingly, "Or for that matter what got her so spooked?"

"I can't think of other places where we haven't looked." Ochaco said.

"Perhaps she's in the UA building." Tenya suggested.

"But she would have no reason to go there!" Gio said, "I doubt the cafeteria is open at this time!"

Floyd and Izuku flinched at the mentioning of cafeteria as they both remembered what they saw; They didn't even notice that Katsuki had a reaction to the mentioning of the word. "Ma-Maybe we should try looking elsewhere!" Izuku had been quick to suggest.

Floyd had added, "Ye-Yeah, there's other places we can check out!"

"Like where?" Sero asked, "We practically searched the entire school grounds!"

"Not necessarily." Fumikage said, "There's still the USJ building."

"That and the training grounds." Tsuyu added.

"Not to mention the PE grounds!" Yuga had also added.

Izuku soon started to go through the options in his head. "I doubt even with her Quirk she would reach USJ, especially in her current state…" He said aloud, "... The same can be said for the some of the training grounds that UA has…" Izuku soon looked to his classmates, "... From the way I see it… We have only two options, the PE grounds and Ground Beta."

"Ground Beta!?" Most of the Class exclaimed.

"But that place is huge!" Mineta exclaimed, "It'll take forever to look for her there! If she is even there!"

Floyd and Gio gave Mineta a smack on the head as they both said, "Shut up Mineta."

"Chou-chan and I can help!" Ochaco soon said as she raised her hand, "We can see everything once we're up in the air!"

"She's right." Chouko said, "If we head over to Ground Beta we might be able to spot something."

"Not if she's inside one of the buildings." Kyoka soon said as she stepped forward, "You're gonna need me to help with that."

Izuku and Floyd looked to one another as they nodded. "Okay." Izuku said, "Myself, Floyd-san, Uraraka-san, Shoichi-san, Jiro-san, Tokiyama-kun, Terebi-kun and Yaoyorozu-san will check Ground Beta. Everyone else will go check the PE grounds."

The class seemed to have nodded at this, though Katsuki on the other hand-

"Hell no, Deku!" He said taking everyone by surprise, "I'm going with you and the Inkhead!"

Izuku started to nervous as he soon replied, "Kaa-chan, I know you want to help her, but she might react badly if she sees you injured like tha-"

" **-DON'T ASSUME SHIT LIKE THAT SHITTY NERD!** " Katsuki shouted as Izuku shrunk at the tone of his voice.

Floyd gave him a light tap on shoulder as he said, "Hey, hey, easy. You're still injured. You don't wanna reopen your wounds to a worser scale."

"Don't do that to me again, Inkhead!" Katsuki said, before he started to go in the direction of Ground Beta, "Like or not, I'm going with you idiots! You won't be able to handle her like I can!"

"But dude, you don't even know if she's over ther-" Rikido started to say before he had been cut off.

" **I** _ **KNOW**_ **SHE'S HIDING THERE!** " He yelled before he started to make his way towards where Ground Beta was, " **NOW SHUT UP, AND LET'S GET MOVING!** "

Class 1A looked completely shocked at this as Katsuki went in the direction of Ground Beta; Most of their jaws had dropped by the way he had acted.

"How can a guy like that have so much adrenaline?" Chouko couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"Maybe it's from all the blood he lost…?" Kaminari said.

"Seriously, he scares me sometimes…" Mineta said as he shivered.

"We should get moving now!" Izuku told the group, "If you find Reina-chan before us, text us!"

"Right!" Tenya said, "Let's hurry and find Reina-kun!"

The group split apart as Floyd said with a wave, "Good luck guys!"

And thus, the search began.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

The very moment Floyd ran off with Katsuki as soon as they had gotten the news from their fellow classmate; Josephine, Joji, Lena and Aaron had been quick to take action too. While Lena and Joji went to see if anyone on the fairgrounds had seen her, Josephine and Aaron went to go and tell Oda about what had happened. Unfortunately for them, when they had arrived with Oda, they saw that Shota had been speaking to him.

Of course they had no choice but to say what Eijirou had told them; and needless to say, Shota didn't take it well.

"She did what!?" Shota had exclaimed.

Josephine soon told him, "It's just as one of your students said. One minute she was talking to herself, and the next, she tried to attack them."

"She didn't mean to, she just looked scared according to him." Aaron had added.

Oda said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "oh… That girl.."

"Do they have an idea on where she could've gone?" Shota asked them.

"No." Josephine replied, "By the time they recovered he said she already ran off."

"Bakugou and Floyd already ran off to look for her." Aaron said, "But… From what he said, and given the way Reina acted, there's no telling what she could do now. For all we know she could hurt herself, or another person… Maybe worse."

Oda soon said to Shota, "Then you realize what this means right?"

Shota couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan, "Damn it Reina… The one time she doesn't tell me what's been happening, something like this comes our way!"

Aaron had been taken back at this, "Wait, than you know what's happening to her?"

"More or less…" Shota replied before turning to Oda, "... We need to handle this situation carefully. If something or someone sets her off, you know what will happen."

Oda gave a nod as he replied, "Right, that said we need to hurry. We don't have time till the next match up starts."

"Wait, dad, do you know something about this?" Josephine asked, "About Reina-chan?"

Oda had told his daughter, "... Yes… I do..i'll explain the rest later when all this is over."

Shota soon made his way down the hall, as he said calmly, "For now, let's look through the places she could've gone." For a moment he turned back to Oda, "But be careful. If _**they**_ catch wind of this, then it won't be just Villains we have to worry about."

Oda nodded as he replied, "No need to remind me of that"

"Where are you going?" Aaron soon asked.

"To tell the Principal of this." Shota said, before he picked up the pace, "Now hurry and find her. We don't have much time."

Aaron and Josephine soon turned to Oda. "Alright… So what do we do?" Josephine soon asked her father.

Oda soon gave his reply, "we follow suit"

* * *

- _ **Beta Ground**_ -

It hadn't been long before the small group had reached the Beta Ground, where they thought Reina could've gone. Though as they approached the doors they had been in for a big surprise. As they approached the entrance to the Beta Ground they saw that one of the gates had been gone; instead they saw that the left gate had been flat on the ground.

"Well…" Ochaco said awkwardly, "... That's new."

"... I think it's safe to assume that Reina-chan came through here." Chouko said.

"See?" Katsuki said, "What did I tell you?"

Floyd said to him as his eyebrow twitched, "Yeah yeah, you told us so.."

"Come on you two, now's not the time to start a fight!" Gio said.

"Still I'm amazed…" Fumikage said as he looked to Katsuki, "... How did you know she would even come here?"

"... It's what she does." Katsuki replied, "Everytime she gets scared… She'll go to a place that's quiet yet safe. Trust me, I've seen it before."

"Now I can see why she would come here." Momo said as she noted the distance between Ground Beta and where the Sports Festival stadium had been, "It is far from people."

"Not to mention hiding in any of these buildings would make anyone feel fortified." Kyoka added.

"Even I didn't know that about her." Izuku said, "Did you know, Floyd-san?"

Floyd shrugged as he replied, "No, she didn't tell me."

Kyoka soon kneeled onto the ground as she attached her plugs to the floor, putting her hand to her ear.

"I hear something…" Kyoka said, "... It's faint, but I hear breathing. Up ahead I think."

"Sounds like that's my cue." Chouko said as she stretched her wings a little, "I'll go up ahead and see if I spot anything."

Izuku nodded, "If you see something let us know on our phones."

"Got it." Chouko said.

With a running start she jumped high into the air and started to fly through the air as she flew as fast as she could. "Let's trail behind Shoichi-san in the meantime." Izuku said to the group, "Just in case if she runs into any trouble."

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

They started head into Ground Beta as they stayed close behind Chouko. They walked slowly as they kept on their toes; keeping their eyes peeled as they didn't know what to expect. Katsuki had tried to keep up his pace, though found it difficult to do so. His line of vision seemed to have gotten worse, as he felt exhaustion take hold of him. His skin seemed to have gotten paler as he finally collapsed on his knees.

The group took notice of this.

"Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed, as he ran to him, "Are you okay?!"

Katsuki's expression changed when Izuku approached; he batted his hand away when he reached out to him. "I'm fine!" He told him, "I just-Need a minute!"

"You're not fine man!" Gio said, "Look at yourself, you can hardly stand up!"

"I said I'm fi-"

Katsuki tried to stand up again, but he only fell back onto the ground as the group jumped. "Bakugou-kun!" Ochaco exclaimed as she noticed the look on his face, "You're getting worse!"

"We gotta get you to Recover-" Kyoka started to say.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Katsuki said to her, "I'm not gonna leave here and leave it to you to help her!"

"Bakugou-san please, think about your condition!" Momo said, "I know you want to help Reina-san, but you can't do that if you end up killing yourself!"

"To hell with that!" He said, "She's all that matters! She's scared right now because of the way you tried to handle things, I'm the only that can calm her down!"

"Bakugou stop being stubborn!" Fumikage said, "You won't help her if you act like this!"

"Don't tell me what I can't do birdbrain!" He said.

"Kaa-chan-" Izuku started to say.

" **I'M NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT HER!** " He soon shouted as he took everyone back, "Not when she's like this…"

"... Kaa-chan…" Izuku said surprised as he had never seen him act like this before.

Floyd couldn't help but say as he had been speechless at this, "woah...just...woah.."

It hadn't been long before Izuku's phone let out a ping. He removed it from his pocket and saw Chouko had sent him a message.

" _I think I found her, but there's something you should see._ " Is what the message had read before he saw what looked to be an image. Izuku's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the image, as the group noticed his reaction.

"Deku?" Ochaco asked, "What is it?"

Izuku didn't reply right away as he stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Shoichi-san said she found her!" He told them before he started to move ahead, "Come on!"

"Midoriya, wait!" Fumikage called out before they started to move. Katsuki managed to pick himself up before he had started to follow behind them.

They soon arrived at a familiar place as it had been where they first had their combat class; and where Katsuki had his first loss. They had been taken back at a sight; the building had still been under repairs after what had happened, but what really shocked them was the construction tools that had been left behind had been floating in midair. Some had only been a few inches off the ground while others had been several feet in the air.

This had left the whole group baffled at the sight.

"Is that.." Floyd started to say.

"Is Reina-chan, doing all of this?" Ocacho wondered aloud.

"It looks that way…" Chouko said, "... I didn't even realize she could do this sort of thing…"

"Yeah…" Izuku said as he had been in awe.

Just than the group had been startled when they the sound of metal groaning. They had been taken back when they saw small pieces of glass fall just above them as a shadow covered over them. They looked up to see a bulldozer just hover over them. They had all been startled when the bulldozer was suddenly crushed into a ball, just as it started to fall; the group scattered like rats as it came crashing down.

"Did Reina do that too!?" Gio exclaimed not realizing the metal beams above him as it bended into a shape of a ball. It had fallen towards him giving him no time to react.

Floyd quickly drew up a lasso and pulled Gio to safety as it came crashing down. Floyd had exclaimed, "watch out!"

"This is insane!" Chouko exclaimed, "If it weren't for my injuries from my match, I would be able to fly us out of here!"

"We have to get out of here!" Momo said.

"No! Reina-chan's in there!" Izuku said, "We have to find a way inside!"

"Are you crazy!?" Kyoka exclaimed as she avoided, falling debris, "We can't get close without getting crushed!"

"I'll go!" Ochaco said.

Before anyone could ask, Ocacho put her hands together before she activated her Quirk, making herself float. Using the railing just behind her, she kicked herself off, before flying headfirst.

"She's nuts!" Chouko exclaimed.

"Uraraka-san, be careful!" Momo shouted.

Ochaco started to use the various machines and tools to bounce off to get herself closer towards the entrance; although what she didn't count on was two metal beams heading towards, as they had been about to collide.

"Uraraka-san, look out!" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd quickly drew up, a giant axe before shouting. " **TIMBER!**

Just before the two metal beams could crush her, they had been sliced into several pieces before falling to the floor. "Thanks Aihara-kun!" Ochaco said with a wave.

Floyd said with a smile before he sliced the debris ahead of her and over his head, "not a problem!"

Ochaco managed to reach, the entrance just as she deactivated her Quirk. "She made it!" Gio said with a smile, before he let a scream when the ball of metal beams came flying towards him; he was quick to jump out of the way, like he had been Mario.

"Tokiyama-kun!" Izuku said, "Can you protect us from the debris?!"

"I can!" Fumikage told him, before he called out, "Dark Shadow!"

Dark Shadow soon emerged from his body as it circled around just in front of him creating a shield, "Got it!"

"Everyone! Get under Dark Shadow!" Fumikage said.

The whole group ran under Dark Shadow; just as they did Izuku said, "Floyd-san! Make a shield for Tokiyama-kun!"

Floyd nodded as he replied, "You got it!"

With all of his might Floyd drew up a shield around Fumikage before he joined the others.

"Yaoyorozu-san!" Izuku said, "Use your Quirk to make a rope! Than throw it to Uraraka-san!"

"Right!" Momo said.

The railing soon started to unburying itself from the ground as it made Gio jump. "Uh, guys…?" Gio said, "... What do you call that…?"

They had all been taken back when they saw the railing seemingly move on it's own, before it flew towards them. The group let out a scream, before Dark Shadow protected them from the attack.

" **OW, THAT HURTS!** " Dark Shadow exclaimed.

"How is she even doing this right now!?" Kyoka exclaimed.

Floyd said, "I have no idea!"

"Whatever is you're going to do, you're gonna wanna hurry!" Fumikage said, "I don't know how long Dark Shadow can hold out!"

Momo had soon materialized a rope from her body, thanks to her Quirk; she then tossed it towards Ochaco which she had managed to catch.

"Uraraka-san! Your Quirk!" Izuku yelled.

Ochaco nodded before activating her Quirk again as the rope seemed to become lighter in hers and Momo's hand.

"Everyone, grab the rope!" Izuku said.

The whole group nodded as they held onto the rope. "Tokiyama-kun! Get ready to put away Dark Shadow!" Izuku said, "Uraraka-san, be ready to pull on 3!"

"You got it Deku!" Ochaco said.

"Guys, the railing snake is coming back!" Gio exclaimed.

The railing soon started to move towards them, as it had been ready to attack them again.

Floyd soon said, "oh mama! This is gonna suck!"

"On the count of three…" Izuku said.

Ochaco tightened her grip on the rope and Fumikage prepared himself. The rest of the group prepared themselves as they held onto the rope.

"1… 2… 3!"

Dark Shadow went back into Fumikage's body just as he went to sprint, and Ochaco gave the rope one hard tug the minute Fumikage grabbed onto it. The whole group let out a scream as they felt themselves getting dragged over. Though Ochaco couldn't brace herself as they had accidentally tackled her, causing them to topple inside of the building.

Floyd quickly kicked the door shut just as railing came towards them.

At this the group had caught their breath. "Is… Is everybody okay?" Izuku asked with a groan.

"We're still alive… Somehow!" Chouko said.

"That… Was close!" Gio exclaimed.

Floyd said as he breathed a sigh of relief "too close for comfort."

"Seriously…" Momo said, "... I know we're trying to help Reina-san, but she owes us an explanation."

Everyone stood up from the ground as they brushed the dirt off of them. Katsuki stood up with effort as he still felt drowsy from the loss of blood. "Hey, Earphone girl!" Katsuki said as he turned to Kyoka, "Can you hear where she is?"

Kyoka stood up from the ground before going towards the wall; she plugged herself in as she listened to the vibrations.

"She's above us." Kyoka said, "Just two floors.."

Just than they had been startled when they heard crashing sounds coming from above their heads. At this most of them had shievered. "Don't tell me she's making other things fly up there!" Gio said.

"This is bad…" Momo said, "... At this rate, she's going to hurt herself with her Quirk."

"Yeah…" Izuku said, "... Who knows how much time she has left, or even if she's gone past the limit."

"But looking through the rooms up there could take an eternity." Fumikage pointed out, "Even with Jiro here, we won't be able to find her in time."

"But even if we do find out which room she's in, we won't be able to get close without her noticing." Ochaco said, as she soon earned a glare from Katsuki, "Okay, maybe Bakugou-kun can, but we can't risk scaring her!"

"Well we've gone too far to turn back." Chouko said, "We have to think of something…"

The group couldn't help but ponder on what they should; though it hadn't been long before Floyd had come up with an idea. "I got it!" The group looked to him shocked.

"You thought of something, Half-Breed?" Katsuki asked.

Floyd replied as he started to draw something in his sketchbook again, "I know i hate your dumbass right now..but if you mean what you really say about Reina then you're gonna have to do this favor."

"What in the world are you drawing up this time?" Kyoka asked.

Floyd chuckled a little before he pulled out something the group didn't expect. It was a drone, a bomb defusal drone to be exact; and he pulled out a controller as well, in the form of an XBox Controller. The group of course had been left shocked by this.

"Dude!" Gio said, "You never told me you could whip up something like this!"

Floyd said with a smile as he started to explain, "I did something like this back in America! Plus y'all never ask"

"But I don't see a camera on it…" Fumikage said.

"That's kind of Floyd-san's limit." Izuku said, "He told me, that when it comes to machinery, he can't make an exact copy of them."

"What does that mean?" Kyoka asked.

Floyd soon added, "Think of it like Crazy Diamond's abilities to fix items perfectly. I can't draw machinery that well. Like our teacher Thirteen mentioned, Quirks are like an extensions of our physical limbs. Even they have limits."

"Does that mean… The ink is your blood?" Chouko soon asked as she seemed to have put two and two together.

Floyd gave a nod as he said, "Something like that"

"So in other words, it would literally kill you if you use a whole lot of it?" Gio said, "That's kind of a downer."

"It's fine.." Floyd said as he panted a little, "Though if I had to compare, Reina-chan probably has it worse than I do."

It was then Izuku, Katsuki and Ochaco noticed something on Floyd's fingers; instead of ink dripping out they noticed blood had begun to leak.

"Hey pisshead.." Floyd told Katsuki as he panted. "Better make good on that promise or imma kick yo butt when this is over."

Katsuki only nodded as the look in his eye seemed to change.

"Still we're going to be flying blind." Kyoka pointed out, "Even with this we won't be able to see where we're going."

"Maybe not." Momo said.

The group had been taken back when Momo had started to unbutton her jacket; Floyd, Izuku, and Gio's face turned red as they quickly looked away along with Katsuki and Fumikage.

"Come on Yaoyorozu!" Floyd shouted. "this is no time to be ridiculous!"

Gio said as his nose started to bleed ,"y-yeah! Kinda not the time for a beach party.!"

"I'm not trying to be ridiculous, Aihara-san!" Momo said as her face turned a little red from embarrassment. It took a couple of minutes before a camera emerged from Momo's stomach along with what looked to be a monitor with an antenna and a microphone; the camera looked just about the size to fit on a drone as it had an antenna as well.

"Perhaps this can help" She said as she buttoned back up.

"Yaoyorozu, you're amazing!" Ochaco said as her expression brightened.

Floyd smiled as he gave a thumbs up, "appreciate the upgrade, Momo! This really makes this easier!"

Momo couldn't help but be embarrassed yet grateful for the positive remarks she was getting from Floyd and Ochaco.

After attaching the camera to the drone and connecting it to the monitor, they proceeded to head up the stairs provided; heading up two flights as Kyoka had said. "Okay just a little more!"

Just Izuku went to open the door provided, his hand had been nearly taken out when a chair flew by hitting the door frame; most likely from a prop used for the building to simulate a real Villain hideout scenario. Despite this the group remained undeterred as Izuku turned to Kyoka.

"Can you still hear her?" Izuku asked.

Kyoka put her ear plug in the wall before she shook her head, "There's too much noise on this floor. I can't tell where she is."

Izuku nodded at this before turning to Floyd, "Send in the drone." He told him.

"Roger!" Floyd replied as he sent the drone up in the area with the help of the controller.

Momo got the screen on as the group gathered around. The image came on as they saw the floor looked to be different. It had been filled with several doors leading into different rooms; though they looked the same each one had been filled with various items that were now floating or getting thrown, like tables and chairs, even ones that simulated a kitchen or a standard meeting office.

"Huh that's funny. I don't remember seeing this when we did combat training." Gio pointed out.

"It must be used for a different exercise." Chouko had pointed out.

"Wait… What's that?" Fumikage said as he noticed something on the screen.

Floyd stopped the drone as it had been a door where the lock had broken; He picked up his head and took a peak noting that the drone had stopped at the eighth door.

"It's the second to last door." Floyd told them.

"Wait…" Izuku said, "... Yaoyorozu… Can you turn on the microphone?"

Momo nodded before doing just that, as Floyd started to move the drone in the room. The room that it had entered looked like that of a hospital room filled with dummy patients; or at least that's what it was supposed to look like if the mannequins had been either on the ground, slumped over against the wall or looked as though it had been tossed.

The microphones picked up the sound of sobs; all too familiar sobs. The drone looked over and saw something… They weren't expecting.

There she was, Reina Nouki.

Hiding underneath one of the beds; she had been laying on her side, her body shivering ever so slightly. They heard whimpering as her eyes had been closed; her hands had been over ears herself and they could hear her talking.

" _He-help…_ " She whimpered into the feed, "... _Help me… Please… So-Someone… Save me…_ "

Their eyes softened at the way Reina had been acting in the camera. "I've… Never seen Reina-chan like this before…" Ochaco said.

"The poor thing…" Momo said, putting a hand over her mouth, "She looks so terrified…"

Izuku watched the feed as he couldn't help but think, " _... This is definitely the effect of her Quirk… But, it's never been this bad before… What could it be…?_ "

Reina soon moaned in agony before the feed showed static; the next thing they knew, the picture had gone blank. Just as it went blank, the microphone let out a screech noise causing the group to cover their ears at the sound.

"Jesus…" Kyoka said, "... Did Reina do that too?"

"Okay, we found her, what do we do now?" Gio asked.

Floyd looked over to Izuku, "What's the plan Izu?"

Izuku thought to himself, "It's best to approach Reina-chan slowly. If we get this wrong she could activate her Quirk."

"That's a bit easier said than done." Kyoka said, "After what Reina did earlier who knows could happen now."

"And if she throws more stuff at us." Gio added.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Fumikage said.

Chouko soon noticed a certain someone had been gone. "Uh… Guys…" Chouko said, as she peeked down the door, "... Bakugou-san is already going in."

The group looked shocked as they peeked through the door frame; their they saw Katsuki using the wall for support as he had been struggling to walk.

Floyd whispered to himself, "Don't screw this up man…"

Katsuki had gotten to the second to last, where the drone had entered earlier. With a deep breath, he stepped inside, nearly tripping on himself as he did. He managed to steady himself as he used one of the beds to support as he nearly fell to his knees; in the process he had accidentally knocked over the mannequin provided as it echoed.

"Who… Who's there…?" He soon heard Reina say, "Is someone their?"

Katsuki steadied himself as he took another deep breath. "Don't freak out." He said casually, "It's just me Lollipop Head."

"... Katsuki-kun…?" She said in a soft voice.

"Who else were you expecting?" He said as he turned his head sideways, "You look silly under there. Come on out of there so I can see ya."

"I-I can't…" She told him with her voice shaking, "... I-I saw them-The men in suits-They were coming for me- They were going to take me- I can't let them find me… I can't let them take me…"

Katsuki soon approached the bed she had been hiding under; as he did he picked up one of the blankets provided in the room before he got on his knees, so that he can get a better look. "And what?" He said, "You think hiding here is going to keep you safe?"

"You don't understand…" Reina said, "... These people are powerful… They'll stop at nothing to get me… If I let them take me-"

"-Reina." Katsuki soon said sternly, "No one like that is here… There never was."

Reina eyes finally opened as he saw that her eyes had been different; her eyes had been that of gold, as she looked horrified. Though Katsuki remained unphased at this as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"But I-I saw them…" She said as her voice shook, "... They were here… They were trying to…"

Katsuki only shook his head, "That was your Quirk… It was making you see it. Whatever you saw wasn't real."

Katsuki saw the look in her eyes; they had been filled with doubt, as she didn't know if she should trust his words. At this he couldn't but feel his blood boil up.

"Reina come on…" Katsuki said, "... Don't look at me like that! You know me! I'd never make something like this up, especially not to you! If I told a lie, I'd be no better than the Villains out there that would use them to manipulate people!"

Reina had only stayed silent as she allowed the words to sink in; in the whole time she had known him, he never did say a lie. If he wanted to say what he thought, he would just say it straight out; no hesitation whatsoever he would say it, even if it was an insult to another person. She thought about it, for a moment or two, before the images in her head became clear.

It didn't help to keep herself calm.

Instead of the men in suits, she saw her own friends; she saw herself attacking them, despite their comforting words. She heard Izuku call out to her as she ran, though didn't listen; she didn't turn back, she just ran. And she saw all that came before, as the boy's words echoed in her head.

"Oh my God…" She said in realization, "...I… I attacked them…"

Katsuki took Reina's arms and pulled her out from underneath the bed, allowing her to sit up on her knees, before he put the blanket over her.

"They saw me Katsuki-kun…" She soon said, "...The Boy… He appeared again… I was talking to him… But… They couldn't see him… Like I did…"

Katsuki only stayed silent as he saw her start to scratch at her arm. At this he acted, as he took her hand to stop her from breaking the skin; instead he allowed her to squeeze his hand. "They saw me talking to him… They couldn't see him like I did… Oh God, what are they going to think!?"

Katsuki took notice that the beds in the room started to shake; though despite this he stayed calm, his eyes just stayed on her and her only.

"They're going to think like them! Like the others from the hospital!" She exclaimed, "They'll think I'm insane! They'll think I'm crazy! Why wouldn't they!? I just talked to a wall!"

"You're wrong." He said making her freeze, "They don't think you're crazy."

"How do you know that?!" She practically yelled.

"Because they've spent this whole time looking for you!" He couldn't help but yell, as Reina froze up at this again, "Shitty Hair came to the Inkhead and I after our match! He told us what happened, and what you did and he was scared! But he wasn't scared for what you did, he was scared for you! They all were!"

Her eyes had been filled with doubt again as she looked to him in complete and utter shock. Katsuki calmed himself down as he continued, "They didn't care that you tried to hurt them, they didn't care that you almost killed them… They just… Wanted to know that you were safe, like Deku and the Inkhead… _**And me**_ …"

Reina couldn't help but gasp lightly at this, though he could still see she didn't believe him.

"You told the three of us once… That people around you were scared of you… That if they ever saw your third eye… They would just turn around and run the other way…" He said, "... But that's not true for the extras here!"

"But…" Reina started to say, "... Why… Why aren't they scared of me…? Kirishima-san told you about what I did… How can they not be scared of me? How can _**YOU**_ not be scared?"

Katsuki couldn't help but look surprised at this.

"How can I be?" He said, "Reina, I l-"

Immediately he stopped himself before he could finish. He had been glad he did as he didn't know what he had been thinking. He couldn't say it right then and there he knew he wouldn't be able to take it back.

He wanted her to hear him say it… He wanted to say it-But this… This definitely wasn't the right moment.

He soon picked his sentence back up again, "-I care about you, alright? You can bet that they do too. Deku, Inkhead, the other extras, Aizawa-sensei, they all do. If they didn't care about you, they would've just left you to drown. They wouldn't spend this whole time trying to find you if they thought otherwise."

The objects in the room, shaking only had lessened, as Reina's breathing started to regulate. He felt her body shake as she couldn't seem to keep calm despite his words. "I can't stop shaking…" Reina said as she looked to her hand, "... I want to… But I can't…"

Katsuki's eyes had softened as he tried to think of a solution; only one seemed to come to mind.

"Sing." He said softly, "Try singing… Like you did for me."

Reina stayed silent as she had only nodded in reply. She took a deep breath before she started to sing with the familiar angelic voice, he had been used to hearing, as she sang softly; Her voice shaking a little as she did.

 _ **When the empress ran aground**_

 _ **And my eyes turned blue and green**_

 _ **I heard a gorgeous sound**_

 _ **And that's when it became a dream**_

 _ **When the sky fell in**_

 _ **When the hurricanes came for me**_

 _ **I could finally crash again**_

 _ **That's how I became the sea…**_

The shaking slowly came to a halt, as Katsuki stayed with her; she loosened the grip on his hand as her eyes changed back to red and purple. Her fear seemed to have gone away as she looked up to Katsuki. He gave a rare smile as he looked to be relieved.

It was only then she noticed how he looked; as he had some fresh wounds. "Katsuki-kun…" She said worried, "... You're hurt…"

"This is nothing Lollipop Head…" He reassured her, "... I just had a couple of scratches that's all."

It hadn't been long before they heard a couple of familiar voices coming from down the hall.

"Reina-chan!" Izuku soon called out from the end of the hall.

"Reina-chan! We're coming!" Floyd shouted soon afterwards.

"Come on." Katsuki said as he helped her to stand, "Let's head back."

"But… How am I supposed to explain it to them?" Reina soon asked.

"We'll think of something." Katsuki said, "Right partner?"

Reina once more had been shocked, but soon gave a smile as she nodded. Still keeping the blanket around her, she approached the door calling out to them. Katsuki had been about to follow, but his vision became a blur once more, as he felt himself stumble and exhaustion had started to take hold.

" _No… Damn it… Not now…_ "

Reina soon noticed that Katsuki hadn't been following behind as he stopped in his tracks. "Hey Katsuki-kun?" She said as she turned to him, "Is everything al-"

She stopped in mid sentence when Katsuki fell forward; her face turned red instantly as his face landed right into chest; she let out a squeak as she started to heat up with embarrassment.

"Ka-Ka-Katsuki-kun!?" Reina exclaimed as her eyes started to swirl.

Just as this happened, Izuku and Floyd ran into the room. "Reina-chan are you- **KAA-CHAN!?** " Izuku soon exclaimed as his face turned red.

Floyd's eyebrow twitched as he soon shouted, " **ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?** "

"Wa-Wa-Wait a second Floyd-kun!" Reina stammered as she tried to move Katsuki, "This-This-isn't what it looks like!"

Floyd yelled as he looked as though he had been ready to kill, "Don't even! I've seen enough TV to know where this leads!"

"Floyd-san, don't!" Izuku exclaimed as he stood between Reina and him, "You'll get in trouble again!"

"Wait, hold on just a second!" Reina said, "Just let me expla-"

 _ **THUD!**_

The three of them had stopped what they were doing as Katsuki suddenly fell on his side. A puddle of blood started to become visible and some of it seeped through his jacket. "Oh God-! Katsuki-kun!" Reina exclaimed as she took him in her arms.

"Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed as he went to their side.

"H-hey! B-Bakugou! Wake up!" Floyd added as he shook him.

The rest of the group soon came in the room, only to find Katsuki laying on the floor. "Bakugou-kun!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Oh hell!" Gio exclaimed, "Is he okay!?"

"Someone get help! Quick!" Reina said to the group.

"Way ahead of you!" Chouko said, as she made a mad dash down the hall and down the stairs.

"Kaa-chan!" Izuku said, "Kaa-chan stay with us!"

"Come on man, don't die!" Floyd added as he was quivering in fear.

They saw that his eyes had opened, though it had only been halfway as he gave out labored breaths. "Katsuki-kun!" Reina exclaimed, "Oh thank God!"

"Bakugou-san, hold on! Shoichi-san went to get help!" Momo said.

Floyd said as his voice shook, "Oh man that was too close… Can you still speak?"

Katsuki couldn't bring himself to answer as he struggled to keep his eyes open. At this point the group started to look nervous.

"Oh man, that ain't good!" Gio exclaimed, "He can't speak! What do we do!?"

Floyd said as he started to sweat, "I-I-I don't know!"

"Katsuki-kun!" Reina said with her voice filled with worry, "Just hang on okay? Chou-chan will be back soon!"

Exhaustion began to take hold once more as his vision became blurry again. The last thing he saw was Reina on the brink of tears, as she had called out his name.

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock the LM.C Performed By LM.C**_ )


	28. Chapter 22 Epilogue: Return

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2-PAiNT it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

- _ **Earlier; Player 1 Waiting Room**_ -

Tenya had just finished up his match against one of his classmates, as he had been excited to tell the news. He knew his family had been watching the Sports Festival, though one would be cheering him on more than anyone.

That had been his older brother, Tensei, or as many knew him as the Turbo Hero, Ingenium. For as long as Tenya could remember, he had looked up to him, saw him as an inspiration; he had been one of the few that had inspired him to become a Hero.

He knew around this time, he had been at his office in Hosu, though it couldn't hurt to keep him updated on the Sports Festival.

The dial tone lasted for awhile before it stopped.

"Hello Tensei? It's me Tenya…"

Though it came in the form of a message.

" _I am currently away on a mission right now, and cannot answer the phone. Leave a message and I'll get back to you_."

Tenya took the phone from his ear, and couldn't help but think.

"Wonder what kind of mission it is…?"

The door soon opened up, as it had been revealed to be Gio. "Yo Iida! We gotta get back to our seats!" Gio said, "Floyd and Bakugou's match is about to start!"

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Tenya said, before he looked to his phone again.

He let out a sigh, before he put his phone back in his pocket.

" _Do your best… Brother._ "

* * *

- _ **Hosu City**_ -

The Phantom Witch had managed to bandage herself after what happened at UA; despite the fact that she had over used her Quirk, she managed to regain herself and find a place where she could patch herself up, and to rest her energy.

She stitched herself up with the kit she had before apply the bandages and medicine needed for her wounds. As she did this she thought back to the previous matches of the Sports Festival, or specifically on the girl.

She had been there when the matches started; she didn't sit in the crowd, she stayed at one of the many doorways and watched closely during the first match. She heard the boy, his name… Katsuki from what she heard, call out to her; and in she changed but only for a brief moment.

She honestly couldn't help but find it to be… Interesting.

A certain thought came over her head as she replayed the scene.

"That boy… Called out to her, and woke her with only words... I wonder… Could he really be her-?"

Her body flinched slightly when she heard an odd sound. At this she had become alert as she readied her weapon. She threw her hood back over head as she looked around the room. Her eyes changed to that of a pale yellow color as she looked around.

Finally she spoke.

"You're making a mistake stealing from me… I don't think you realize who you're dealing with…"

The person soon spoke back, which she found the voice to be familiar.

"Oh… I think I do."

The Phantom Witch's eyes changed to that of gray with a blink, before she started to move; she found blades thrown in her direction as she blocked them with her staff, or flipped. She managed to catch her breath as she recognized the blades. Her attacker soon made himself known as he seemed to have dropped from the ceiling.

The man that stood before her had been a man in his thirties, who looked to hunch over slightly. He had long black hair that looked to be a mess; he wore a headband in the color of red and a mask over his eyes had been in the color of yellowish white. His eyes had been in the color of blood red, and wore a dark combat suit as he looked to be armored, and had pads on his legs and arms; bandages that looked to be old and worn as to replace the sleeves, and he had on a pair of black boots.

The scarf around his neck had been in a blood red color, and he appeared to have several blades that had been sheathed, and a couple of them looked empty. The mask around his eyes covered where his nose was supposed to be.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the muscular man, as her eyes changed to that of dark purple, before her look changed to that of a glare.

"You…" She said with a sneer.

"It's been awhile Black Lotus." The man said, "Nice to know that you still have your tricks. I never thought after all these years, I would run into you again."

"...That makes two of us… _**Sensei**_." The Phantom Witch said as she still had the look in her eyes, "No… You lost the right to be called that a long time ago."

The man seemed unphased by this as he only looked amused, "I can see your personality hasn't changed either. That's comforting to know."

The Phantom Witch held her weapon to his face as this time, it took form of that of a spear; the man of course didn't flinch as she had a look to kill in her eyes. "I told you that day to never return to the cities…" The Phantom Witch said as her eyes soon burned with a red orange color as if they had been flames, "... I told you if you did, I would not hesitate to kill you… Are you asking me to grant you that death?"

The man caught her by surprise as he quickly disarmed her before he pinned her hands behind her back, making her groan at her newfound wounds.

"I remember telling you on that day-I will only allow one person to kill me Black Lotus." He said to her.

The Phantom Witch's eyes changed to that of brown before she kicked him in the stomach making him stumble; she quickly moved and retrieved her weapon, before she charged at him. The man unsheathed one of his many blades before he had blocked her and pushed her back.

The Phantom Witch stumbled slightly before she managed to steady herself.

"Are we really going to do this again?" He said, "I don't want to kill you."

"You're the one that started this when you began to take the lives of Heroes, because of your ridiculous beliefs!" The Phantom Witch said, wiping the blood off of her nose and ignoring the ring that went off in her head.

The man looked to her a bit shocked, but soon retained the look in his eyes as he prepared to attack again.

"They're not beliefs…" He told her, "... _**They're facts**_. You of all people, should know that."

The Phantom Witch merely clicked her tongue, as she readied her weapon.

* * *

" _ **A Villain has been sighted, repeat a Villain has been sighted! Last known location Market Square! If there are any Pro Heroes near the area, please respond!**_ "

Tensei had been currently patrolling although it had been one of his normal patrols, though after getting a call such as this, he knew he had to take action. He quickly ran down the street with the help of his Quirk as he ran straight to where the Villain had been sighted.

"Squad A, go north!" Tensei said over coms, "Squad B, check the west side!"

" _Squad A, roger!_ "

" _Squad B, roger!_ "

Just as Tensei passed by an alleyway, he heard the sound of a scream and glass shattering along with the sound of screaming. At this he skidded to a halt.

"What's that?"

Tensei started to make his way towards the area, as he used his Quirk to jump up on top of the buildings nearby, kicking off the walls, before he flew towards the alleyway, to see what had been happening.

The Phantom Witch had been quick to recover as the man attacked from above; she blocked his blade with her staff before she had kicked him off. She charged at him once more, attempting to hit him with all her strength, though she had no such luck as he had blocked her attacks, with his blades before he countered.

She quickly pushed herself back, as the blade only seemed to tore up a small part of her hair and hood; She distanced herself as she caught her breath.

"You look tired Black Lotus." He said, "Given your wounds, you've been in a fight recently. Is that why you're not using your Quirk?"

"What made you come back here?!" The Phantom Witch said with her eyes now a red orange, and her voice had been filled with anger, "Was my warning that day not good enough for you?!"

"I could ask you the same question." He told her, "But than again, you and I don't like to get personal."

"Don't start with that! I'm through with games today! Answer my question, or I will-"

"Right, your through with games… As is someone else I imagine…"

The Phantom Witch who froze at this as her eyes changed to that of yellow, as sh had a worried look on her face. It hadn't been long before the man spoke again.

"... I heard the rats talking about it. There was an attack on USJ not too long ago, that would've killed All Might, but like so many they underestimated his power. Though something else peaked my interest. While I don't listen to rumors often, I'll admit this one had caught my attention. There's talk that a certain girl who should be dead… Is actually alive and kicking, and attending the school full of fakes."

The Phantom Witch lowered her weapon as her body shook slightly. The man read the expression on her face, as her eyes changed to that of white.

"The rumors are true after all." He said, "Figures that only a person like you would know."

"You… Bastard…" She said as she had a hostile look again.

"Put your mind at ease Black Lotus." He told her calmly, "I don't plan on killing her if we so happen to cross paths. On the contrary, if she and I do meet I plan on opening her eyes to the real world, as I did with you."

She drew her weapon once more, "Don't even _**THINK**_ about going near that girl! I will not have you make her into a fool like you!"

The man stayed silent for but a moment, before he spoke again, "She was put in the hands of liars and pretenders. If anything… I'm not the fool."

At this she charged as her rage lit like that of a flame. She readied to attack, though left herself open as Stain quickly gotten behind her; he used the hilt of one of his many blades to hit her in the back of her head. With only put one hit, she passed out, though he caught her before she could hit the floor.

"You've gotten sloppy over the years, haven't you?" He said as he tossed her over his shoulder, "You let your own emotions get the better of you."

" **STOP RIGHT THERE!** "

The man had been drawn to a new voice as a Pro Hero jumped from above landing just in front of him. Tensei stood ready to fight the Villain before him.

"It's as I thought-You're him! _**The Hero Killer Stain!**_ "

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock the LM.C Performed By LM.C**_ )


	29. Chapter 23: Forgive or Forget?

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2-PAiNT it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

" _ **I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"**_

" _ **Loli-chan…?"**_

Katsuki struggled to open his eyes as he let out a groan; the first thing he saw had been a light just above his head; He appeared to be sitting up as his head had been resting on a pillow. Half of his body had been covered by a white blanket as he noticed an IV had been connected to his arm that had been wrapped in bandages.

An IV stand stood at next to the bed, with blood inside of a bag that hung off a hook. There had been something written on the bag, though he couldn't make out what it had been.

It hadn't been long before he noticed a woman with wolf ears sitting at a desk, as she looked through her phone. He let out a groan as he tried to move, getting her attention. "Oh, you're up!" She said, as she stood up from her seat.

"What the hell is this?" He said, "Where am I?"

"You're in Recovery Girl's office." Shimizu replied, "Well, her temporary one anyway. She had to step out for a bit, so I'm looking after you until she gets back."

Katsuki took note of the ears on her head as Shimizu gave him a smile; it hadn't been long before he heard a voice just beside him.

"So sleeping beauty is finally up."

Katsuki looked over to his left and saw a familiar boy with paintbrush hair, just laying in one of the many other beds. Katsuki couldn't help but make a cringe face as he looked to Floyd.

"What?! You forgot I was also on the verge of dying too!?" Floyd couldn't help but yell only to follow with an ache on his ribs.

"Floyd-san please. You just recovered from a blood transfusion and poison extraction." Shimizu told him, "There's no need to kill yourself alright?"

"Noted Doc." Floyd replied as he laied back down.

"As for you, you're lucky to be alive." Shimizu said as she looked over to Katsuki, "Normally when people suffer from Anemia, they wouldn't be able to recover easily. I'm just thankful that Chiyo-san had an extra blood pack. You should be able to be back on your feet before your next match."

Shimizu soon noticed the shocked look on Katsuki's face as he had been currently processing this.

"... I almost died?" He soon said.

Floyd told him as he turned his body to the side, "Yeah, back when we rescued Reina. You were bleeding a lot to the point you opened up new wounds.… I guess I'm partially to blame for what happened to you…" Floyd's expression changed to that of sadness and guilt as he couldn't help but sigh, "If I had know she hit me with the paint thinner...I should have bailed out...In fact the moment Izu and i encountered with her, we should have said something to the ref-"

Floyd soon noticed that Katsuki had been making another cringe face. He couldn't help but yell, " **SERIOUSLY NINJA?! I'M BEING SERIOUS YA KNOW?!** "

"... Sorry." Katsuki said as he still had that look, "I can't tell whether I'm hallucinating or not, since you're being _**WAY**_ too nice even for me. Are you sure you're still not on the thinner?"

Floyd yelled again, " **DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOU UP MAN!** "

Shimizu lightly slapped Floyd on the head that caused him to flinch, "Keep your voice down please." She soon mumbled to herself, "Seriously, you're just like your grandfathers."

"Sorry.." Floyd said with a pout.

Katsuki's eyes soon widened when he had realized something.

"Where's Reina?" He soon asked as he turned to Shimizu.

"Ah, it figures you would ask about her." Shimizu said, "Aizawa-san called her away just a moment ago, before you woke up actually. I guess they want to talk about what happened." His expression changed at this, and at this Shimizu gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, she's not in any kind of trouble." Shimizu said, "I remember Reina-chan saying that you Midoriya-kun, and Floyd-san know about her Quirk. She's not going to get scolded for what she did before, if anything they're just worried about her."

"say doc...what about my mom and dad?" Floyd Asked. "i'm pretty sure they're worried about me after what happened considering my blood transfusion."

"Don't worry, I spoke with them earlier, and though they had their concerns they knew you would be alright after I extracted the paint thinner." Shimizu said to him, "They're speaking with Oda-san right now, but I can call them back here when they're done if you want."

Floyd said to her, "oh if that's the case its fine. I don't want to interrupt them or anything."

Katsuki stayed silent as he looked over to the door. He couldn't help but have his concerns as his eyes softened.

"Reina…"

* * *

Reina had been just down the hall where Recovery Girl's office had been as she flinched slightly at the way her guardian had been scolding her. He wasn't mad at the fact by the way she had acted and the fact that she attacked her classmates (Okay he might be a little bit), though he had something else to be angry at the moment.

"What the hell did I tell you Reina!?" He said to her as she had been sitting on a bench provided for in the hall, "What the hell did I tell you!? That if you had an episode you would let me know! And what goes and happens!?"

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" Reina asked him.

"You know fully well that sorry isn't going to cut it this time around!" Shota said to her, causing her to flinch again.

Oda stepped forward as he said to the young teen, "honestly, you not only made my grandson worry but the rest of your friends too!"

"Even you Oda-san?!" Reina exclaimed.

Oda said, "Don't think Shota isn't gonna be the only one giving you the talk!"

"I know you have a habit of doing crazy things, and like to try and do things on your own, even going as far as to nearly get yourself killed, but this-" Shota said, "-This is crossing a line Reina! And you know that!"

Josephine and Joji soon stepped in as they stood in front Reina.

"Dad, come on." Joji pleaded, "Just take it down a notch will you?"

"She's just a young girl. Don't you two think you getting too harsh on her?" Josephine added.

"This coming from the woman that gives harsh punishments to her kids?" Shota said.

Josephine had been quick to deny. " **DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW TO DISCIPLINE MY CHILDREN!** "

"While we're on that topic…" He said before giving a look over to Oda and Joji, making him flinch at his glare, "I thought that villain was put in Alcatraz prison years after the Bell Blvd. Massacre. You never mentioned she had a daughter."

Oda and Joji started to sweat as they tried to form words but couldn't; they didn't realize that Reina's expression changed slightly at the mentioning of the certain villain.

Joji soon spoke as he stammered, "I never thought she would be the type of person to move on from her obsession with me to think she had a child who's now obsessed with Floyd..."

"Makes her even more dangerous." Josephine added. "Especially since she now knows about his entry in this school."

Shota soon turned back to Reina as she managed to regain her composure. "Don't think I'm going to let this slide." He told her, "You should know, I already spoke to the Principal about what's happened."

Reina's eyes widened at this, "You told Nezu-chan!?"

"And what you didn't think I would?" Shota told her, "Yes I told him about what happened after Kirishima said you ran off. I know you're calm now, but we can't take this kind of chance again. So just to be safe… _**We're going to pull you out of the Sports Festival**_."

Reina couldn't help but gasp, as Joji and Josephine looked surprised. "You're kidding me!?" Reina exclaimed as she stood from the bench.

"It's for your own good." Shota told her, "We can't risk you suffering another episode. You got lucky this time, but even something like that can run out."

"That's not fair!" She yelled, "You can't just do that and expect me to be okay with it!"

Josephine had added, "That's too far, even for you, Shota!'

"Need I remind you that she's been my responsibility since the day we won her case?" Shota said to Josephine, "If pulling her out of the Sports Festival means to keep her safe, than I'll do just that."

Joji had soon stepped in "Still that's not your call! At least let Reina-chan have a say in this!"

Oda soon told him, "I'm sorry son. But I'm afraid Shota is right. We have to make sure we don't cause a public scare. "

Josephine couldn't help but argue, "Are you serious dad?! You're taking Shota's side over hers?!"

"Who the hells side are you on anyway!?" Reina practically yelled at the samurai.

Oda told the teen in a calm tone of voice, "Please Understand, Taking you out if the sports festival is the safest choice at this time."

"Safe!?" She said, "You call taking away a perfect opportunity to be recognized by other Pros as safe!? After I made it this far!? After all the training I did?!"

"Reina." Shota said to her sternly, "Like it or not, we're taking you out."

" **AND LIKE IT OR NOT, I'M NOT BACKING OUT!** " She suddenly shouted, her voice practically echoing in the hall, causing the adults to freeze up. They had all been taken back as Reina had raised her voice to them. It hadn't been long before someone familiar stepped in between the group.

"H-hey..is everything alright?"

Of course they recognized that the voice had belonged to All Might.

"Toshinori.." Joji said

"A-All Might…" Josephine said as she shook.

"Sorry, I heard yelling from down the hall." He said, "Is everything okay?"

Oda soon told All Might, "well..no... Shota and I have been thinking that Reina should be taken out of the Sports Festival for her own safety."

"What?!" All Might exclaimed, "Is that true, Aizawa-kun!?"

"... It is." Shota told him, "Believe me, this is the best choice we have for her."

"But it's still wrong!" Reina argued, "I literally have no say in the matter!"

"Reina, we're not going to make this into an argument."

"No, we're way past that, Scruffy! You're going against my will here!"

"It doesn't matter if you end up putting yourself in the hospital again!"

"I thought Heroes always took risks! Isn't that you did at USJ?!"

"That was an entirely different situation!"

"You're missing my point old man!"

"Don't you _**DARE**_ call me old!"

"Alright, alright, settle down!" All Might said as he stepped between the two, "Fighting amongst ourselves won't solve anything."

"All Might, will you please tell Reina that she's being stubborn right now?" Shota said.

"I'm not being stubborn at all, bed head!" Reina exclaimed.

"Hang on now Young Nouki." All Might said calming her down, "Just take deep breaths." As All Might went to calm her down, he couldn't help but think, " _Geez… She really is just like her. Maybe a bit too much…_ "

Oda soon added as he said to the young girl, "Seriously Reina, you're acting like a brat right now!"

"Shut the hell up damn old samurai!" Reina soon yelled, as her look changed. Joji and Josephine on the other hand had been shocked as they both gasped.

"Reina-chan! Respect your elders!" Josephine said as she gave her a smack on the head.

"Man…" Joji said awkwardly, "... I didn't realize her mood changes when she's angry."

Oda said as he sniffled, "Geez, and i thought Katsura was harsh."

"Aizawa-kun, Oda-san?" All Might said as pulled them over to the side, "May I have a word with you please?"

The two had been dragged down the hall before they could protest, while Josephine and Joji tried to calm Reina down. Once they were far from earshot, All Might soon started to speak his mind.

"I don't think you're being fair to Young Nouki right now." All Might said to the two of them.

"All Might…" Shota started to say, "... You remember what I told you her Quirk don't you? She was lucky enough not to hurt anyone from her episode!"

"I understand that, but-" All Might started to say before he had been cut off by Oda.

He told him, "But nothing Toshinari! This is about the safety of everyone else!"

All Might couldn't help but hit himself in the face at this, "Look, I know Young Nouki is important to the both of you. She's important to me too. But this isn't the way to do things."

"Then what do you suggest?!" Shota said, "That we just let it run its course?!"

"That's _**EXACTLY**_ what I'm saying." He told him as he took Shota and Oda by surprise, "Look whether either of you think it's safe or not, she has to learn how to control her Quirk sometime. The Sports Festival is just one of the stepping stones for her to achieve that goal."

"What good is that going to do if she ends up hurting herself?" Shota said.

"And what is going to do her by robbing her of a chance to be something?" All Might said, "By taking this away from her, it's like your taking away your trust in her."

Shota had been about to retort, but quickly shut his mouth as he looked to his feet. Oda gave it some thought before he said aloud. "If you put it that way..."

All Might let out a sigh, "Aizawa-kun…Young Nouki is… An incredible girl. You did your best in raising her to be that way… But… She's still growing. And eventually she's going to have to face challenges on her own."

Shota still said nothing as he glanced over in Reina's direction. "I know you made your promise to her, that you would look after her… Though she still needs room to grow." All Might said to him, "Sooner or later when she learns to control it she'll be an adult like us, and be out in the big world. All that I'm saying is, you can't protect her forever."

Before Shota could say anything, he soon noticed that Reina had approached them, looking a bit more calmer. After taking a breath she soon spoke.

"Look Shota…" She started to say, "... You're mad at me for not telling you about the episodes… I get that, and you and the others want to protect me, I get that too. Though this time around I can't do what you're telling me. I made a promise to someone that I would meet him in the finals and give him everything I have. I don't want to break that promise, even after he's come so far. I'd rather not go back on my word, and hurt him. I want to be able to show him what I can do. Can you understand that?"

Shota saw the look in her eyes, before he looked over to All Might, recalling his words. All he did was motion him to say something a smile and a thumbs up. It hadn't been long before Shota told the young teen-

"... If you really want to continue then I guess there's no stopping you." Shota said, taking Reina and even Oda by surprise.

Though it hadn't been long before Reina's expression brightened, "Does that mean you'll let me-?!"

"However-!" He said cutting her off, "-Don't think for a second that we're not done having this talk. Furthermore, if you go through another episode again-You _**WILL**_ be pulled out. I don't want to hear you back talking or arguing about it. Do I make myself clear?"

Reina seemed to come back her demeanor, and though she shrunk under his look, she couldn't help but smile. Despite him being bandaged up, she couldn't help but give him a hug, "Thank you so much!" She said, "You won't regret this! I promise!"

With that said, she ran down the hall back towards Recovery Girl's office. All Might smiled as he gave Shota a pat on the shoulder, "You did the right thing Aizawa-kun."

"Yeah, yeah…" Shota said, nonchalantly, "... Doesn't help the fact that she's a handful."

Oda seemed to chuckle as he pat him on the shoulder, "I say that's worth it!"

"Hang on a second!" Josephine said as she stepped forward, "You guys still have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Yeah." Joji said, "You guys seem to know what exactly is going on with Reina-chan, don't you?"

All Might looked to them surprised, "Wait, Young Nouki never told you both?"

"Tell us what?" Joji asked.

Josephine soon turned to Oda, as she gave him a look, "Dad…?"

Oda, Shota, and All Might turned to one another as they gave each other a look. "Alright, a promise is a promise." Oda said, "But… There's just one thing."

"What's that?" Josephine asked.

"You're not to breathe a word about this to anyone." Shota said, "If you do, we'll be dealing with something bigger than Villains."

"Bigger than Villains?" Joji asked, "What are you saying…?"

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything." All Might said, "For now, let's go somewhere private."

Joji and Josephine stayed silent at this, though had been quick to comply as they soon followed, All Might, Shota and Oda down the opposite way where Reina had gone.

* * *

Izuku couldn't remember the last time he had been overwhelmed. Once Katsuki had been taken to Recovery Girl, and when Reina had volunteered to stay with him, he had been bombarded with a whole series of questions.

Mostly pertaining to their own classmate.

At first they had been asking all at once, instead of one question at a time, though thankfully Ochaco and Tenya had been quick to calm them down.

Izuku knew he had to answer what questions they had, though at the same time, he couldn't tell them too much. He knew Reina had to be the one to tell them the truth, but only when she found the right words to say.

For now… He only had to tell them, what he did know about her. He had explained what he knew to them and they were all surprised to hear.

"Reina-chan can amplify her Quirk?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah." Izuku replied, "That's the gist of it."

"How is something like that even possible?" Mezo asked.

"Well…" Izuku said awkwardly, "... It's a bit hard to explain…"

"So than in the first round…" Sero said, "... When her eyes changed to silver… What did that do?"

"I don't really understand it myself but…" Izuku started to say, "... Reina-chan is only able to crush things with her Quirk. When her eyes changed to silver, she was able to make it so she could slice through any kind of matter. If Reina-chan wanted to… She could use it to slice a person apart."

"So than…" Chouko said as she started to put it together, "... Since Reina-chan's Quirk is telekinetic, you're saying she was able to make it solid?"

Izuku only nodded his head before he told them, "Though, as you saw before, it doesn't last very long, and causes her to exhaust herself."

"That does explain why she passed out after her match." Toru said.

"And why her eyes changed to blue earlier." Eijirou said.

Izuku had been taken back by this as he looked shocked, "What? What did you say?"

"When you and Todoroki had your match…" Rikido explained, "... Reina's eyes changed to blue. But we're not sure what it was she did."

"To be honest, I don't think Reina-chan knew what she did herself." Tsuyu added, "She looked just as surprise as we did when Aihara-chan told her."

Izuku still looked shocked as he thought to himself; he thought back to when him and Shoto charged at another, he thought he had been imagining things as he thought he saw something appear in between them. He had only caught a glimpse of it, as he had remembered seeing some kind of barrier before it had shattered upon impact.

" _If that was the case..._ " Izuku thought to himself, " _... Did Reina-chan really…?_ "

"Hold on!" Mineta said, "That still doesn't explain why she tried to kill us earlier!"

"Oh yeah." Gio said, "It was almost as if she thought we were a different person."

"That's her side affect of her Quirk." He told them, "Whenever she uses it, she sometimes gets these flashes. And… She sees things that aren't really there."

"What sort of things does she see?" Ochaco asked worryingly.

Izuku soon let out a sigh, before he told them, "... I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much about that."

His class just looked surprised, at this.

"How come?" Kyoka asked.

"Because…" Izuku soon replied, "... I told Reina-chan I wouldn't. And it would be better for her and everyone if you heard it from her instead of me, Floyd-san or Kaa-chan." Izuku clenched his hand as he looked to his classmates, "So please… Just for Reina-chan's sake, don't ask Floyd-san, or Kaa-chan to tell you."

The whole class couldn't help but feel concerned about this. They wanted to know about Reina, though at the same time, they didn't want to have to pry. They wondered what Reina could be hiding and what it could be, though if there was anything they didn't want to do, is they didn't want to scare her.

"Okay Deku." Ochaco said, "If you think it's best for Reina-chan, than we won't push you, her, or the others."

"Yeah, after the way Reina acted, we rather not freak her out." Eijirou said.

Izuku couldn't help but smile, "Thanks you guys."

It hadn't been long before Present Mic's voice came over the PA again. " _Here we are ladies and gentlemen!_ " Present Mic announced, " _The start of the semifinals! Here to kick it off is two opponents, both of them from pro hero families! It's a battle of the elites!_ "

He soon introduced the contenders, " _From the Hero Course, it's Tenya Iida! Versus-Also from the Hero Course, Shoto Todoroki!_ "

Tenya stood over on the stage as he looked over his options.

" _I can't negate the attacks like Midoriya-kun did._ " He thought to himself, " _If he can use his flames now, then he has more options. If that's the case…_ "

" _ **START!**_ " Present Mic soon said, and the fight started.

Shoto made his first move as he started to use his ice; it came towards Tenya though he quickly moved out of his way using his Quirk.

" _Looks like he's not giving me any time to think!_ "

Tenya moved to his left, though Shoto had counteracted He quickly formed ice in front of him as he stopped him in his tracks.

" _Oh! Looks like he's got Iida surrounded!_ " Present Mic announced.

The whole Class had been surprised at this. "It looks like he's planning on attacking Iida-kun head on!" Izuku said surprised.

"Now that is insane!" Gio said.

Though Tenya had proved to be too quick; he leaped high into the air with the help of his Quirk, avoiding the ice completely.

"Wow!" Ochaco exclaimed, "A standing long jump!"

Thus Tenya threw his attack.

" **RECIPRO BURST!** " Tenya yelled as he delivered a kick. Shoto quickly dodged just as the engines burst out blue flames.

" _I have about ten seconds before my engines stall!_ " Tenya thought to himself just as he landed on the ground. He went to give another kick, " _I have to win this time!_ "

This time he managed to hit Shoto as he face planted onto the ground, causing most of the class jump at this.

"He got a pretty hard hit!" Sero exclaimed.

"That kick was way too fast!" Kaminari said.

The minute Shoto landed on the ground, Tenya grabbed him by the neck of his jacket and started to run towards the edge of the stage.

" _Eight seconds left! I can do it!_ _If I throw him out of bounds like thi-_ "

Suddenly felt something stall as he began to slow down; He soon realized the problem when he saw that part of his engine had been covered with ice.

"My muffler's been plugged-!?" He exclaimed, "-When did that-"

Shoto soon grabbed him by the arm, and his body soon started to get covered with ice.

"I was only showing attacks with range…" Shoto started to say, "... You forgot I could do tricks like this didn't you?" In a matter of a few short moments, Tenya had been encased in ice; only his head had been out in the open as to retain air.

Shoto stood as he rubbed his head, "I was trying to be careful of your Reciprio Burst though. But I couldn't avoid it after all."

" **IIDA HAS BEEN MOBILIZED!** " Midnight soon announced, " **TODOROKI WINS!** **HE ADVANCES WITHOUT SHOWING HIS FLAMES!** "

The crowd cheered loudly at this, while Class 1A had been surprised. Izuku, Chouko, Fumikage Gio and Ochaco had been looking with disbelief.

"He… Lost…?" Gio said shocked.

"Oh, poor Iida-san…" Chouko said.

"Well…" Fumikage said, "... Can't say that he tried his hardest."

"Yeah, but still…" Ochaco said, "... Poor guy."

Izuku eyes softened as he looked to the three empty seats beside him, before he looked to the chart above.

" _It probably won't be for awhile…_ " Izuku thought to himself, "... _But the next match will be Kaa-chan and Reina-chan… I hope they'll be okay…_ "

* * *

It didn't take long for Floyd to recover from the extraction and blood transfusion, as practically within the next second he jumped out of bed with biggest smile on his face, while Reina and Katsuki had still been in the room.

Floyd said gleefully, as he stretched, "Man, I feel so much better!"

"How can you have so much energy after you almost died?" Reina asked Floyd.

Floyd only replied as he stuck his tongue out, "Adrenaline!"

"So… You're still not upset at the fact that you lost?" Katsuki asked as he adjusted himself in the bed.

"Maybe I was a little, but it's all water under the bridge now!" Floyd said as he did more stretches. "Hey Pisshead. One more thing..."

Katsuki looked to him with a quizzical look.

"One of these days, Our score will finally be settled..So look forward to that!" Floyd replied as he gave a smirk.

Katsuki chuckled as he smiled as well, "I look forward to that day, you damn Inkhead."

Reina looked to the boy's just surprised before she smiled, "When did you two suddenly become best friends?"

" **WE DIDN'T!** " Katsuki yelled though Reina remained unphased.

Floyd soon added, " **WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE FRIENDS WITH THIS BASTARD?!** "

Reina shrugged as she replied, "You never know, it could happen!"

" **DON'T EVEN JOKE LIKE THAT LOLLIPOP HEAD!** " Katsuki shouted.

" **AS LONG AS THIS LOSER IS HIMSELF I'LL NEVER BE HIS FRIEND!"** Floyd and Katsuki shouted before staring at each other. " **QUIT COPYING WHAT I SAY OR I'LL END YOU!"**

Reina couldn't help but giggle, causing the boys to blush with embarrassment. " **I-IT AIN'T FUNNY!** " Katsuki yelled while stammering, " **STOP LAUGHING!** "

Floyd said as he had been embarrassed, "Come on man! T-that's not cool.."

"Sorry, I can't help it!" Reina said as she stifled a giggle, "It's just funny!"

" **IT'S NOT!** " Katsuki shouted as he pinched one side of her cheek, " **SHUT UP!** "

Floyd soon added as he pinched the other side, " **YEAH, YOU DUM DUM! NOT FUNNY AT ALL!"**

"Oh come on guys, can't I have a little fun?!" Reina said.

"NO!" Floyd and Katsuki shouted.

All of a sudden the door had been kicked down, making the three of them jump. Turns out it had been Lena.

"Well. I came to check to see if the shrimp is okay...Only to find him and Atomic Blonde here harassing Lil Rei!" Lena said with a scowl.

"Oh great, it's her." Katsuki said. "Your demon sister.."

Floyd started to sweat as he said to his sister, "Come on Lena. It's a Joke, Ya know?"

"Funny, just a second ago. You and Katsuki said i can't have fun.." Reina said being smug.

Lena soon stepped over to them, "Welp… While I can't punish Piss Head here due his hospitalization and the fact he's in the semi-finals-" She soon pinched Floyd's ear, "You'll have to do, Floyd!"

" **BUT I JUST GOT OUT OF RECOVERY!** " Floyd shouted, " **GIVE ME A BREAK!** "

"It's alright, i won't beat on you too hard." Lena said with an evil smile, making Floyd shake. "Don't worry, Bakugou, Once this sports festival is done and you're fully recovered your punishment is coming up."

Floyd shouted as he started to wave the white flag, " **SOMEONE CALL CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES!** "

"Good luck Floyd-kun." Reina said with a wave, "Try not to die."

" **SCREW YOU VAPORWAVE!** " Floyd shouted as he flipped her off.

Reina merely flipped him off back as he had been dragged out the door.

"Seriously... How are you friends with that wacko…?" Katsuki asked.

"Eh… He's like brother, like Izuku-kun." Reina merely replied with a shrug, "He reminds me a bit of you."

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue at this as he looked away. His face turned red a little, "... I'm… Glad you're alright."

Reina had been taken back by this though her gaze had softened at what had occured before. "The others…" She started to say, "... Were they… Really not freaked out by what happened?"

Katsuki turned back to her, "... Do I really need to keep repeating myself?"

"... Sorry…" Reina said softly, "... I just found it hard to believe… That people, we've only known for…" She laughed softly, "... Let's face it, only a few weeks, didn't get freaked out and thought about my safety. While everyone else that hung out with me… Or knew me… Looked at me differently."

Katsuki noticed her tone of voice had changed at a certain thought. Even though she didn't remember it, he remembered her telling him about the other kids that stayed with her in the hospital. He could tell from the expression that whatever they did, affected her greatly. Probably more than Endeavor.

"What happened?" He soon asked her.

Reina started to shake her head a little, "No, I probably shouldn't-"

"Reina." Katsuki said as the tone in his own voice changed, "Please. Tell me."

Reina stayed silent for a moment before she answered hesitantly; she kept her gaze away from him.

"...There were… Other kids, staying at Promise Clinic." She started to explain, "Riichi-kun, Will-san, Bee-chan, and Wan-san. They were victims of different circumstances unlike myself. Riichi-kun's parents neglected him and often took their anger out on him, Will-kun lost his folks when he was only four. His uncle was in debt in gambling, and eventually left him to die when he got sick. Bee-chan, stayed in Scotland with her mother, but lost her leg due to a Villain attack and was sent to the clinic for rehab. It was supposed to be for a year, but no one heard from her mother since. And Wan-san… She used to live in America… Like Floyd-kun and his family, but… Something terrible happened… I don't remember what it was exactly, but I remember Shimizu-sensei talking about it… Out of her entire family of ten… She was the only survivor."

"The Promise Clinic, you stayed in… Acted as an orphanage?" Katsuki asked surprised, having not known this kind of thing before.

"Something like that." She said, "It was before it had gotten shut down. The Promise Clinic, took in kids like me. Kids that needed rehab and a home go to there instead of a regular orphanage, where you're almost guaranteed to jump from one foster family to the next, if you behaved terribly. It was different; at Promise Clinic you were guaranteed to find a home, with good people and a comfortable lifestyle. The kids there were happy about that, especially those four. Each of those kids, had different Quirks. Riichi-kun, Will-san, Wan-san, and Bee-chan, knew each other long before I arrived. When I came, around… I was on good speaking terms with Bee-chan before they found a home for her… But as for the others… I tried to make friends with them… But…"

Katsuki noticed that her words trailed off, as her hands shook a little, "But…?"

Reina let out a sigh, "... They ended up hearing about my Quirk from the doctors, before I could make a proper introduction. And… When I tried to make friends with them… The first thing they called me… _**Was a freak**_ …"

Katsuki's expression changed as her shaking had been more visible. He couldn't help but recall the first day he meet her. She had been crying her eyes out, telling him that the kids that stayed there pushed her into the ground, telling her a freak like her couldn't play. This scenario before him, he couldn't help but find familiar as she tried her best to hold back her tears.

"They… Didn't want to have anything to do with me…" She said, "... They told me I couldn't be a Hero… And everytime I tried to play with them, I found myself in the dirt, with a bruised up face… Covered in my own tears…" He saw Reina rub her eyes a little, probably to prevent herself from crying again, "They often played tricks on me. Sometimes they would scare me, in a way where I was afraid to go to sleep, sometimes they would humiliate me in a way that left me crying for hours on end… They even tried to take my red hat or attempt to break my sword. Everytime I fought back, I'd end up with more bruises on my face than I did the day before."

At this, Katsuki couldn't help but feel shocked. He knew her stay at the hospital had been bad, though he didn't realize it was hell. Sure, he did things like that to Izuku, but… This had been different. He let Izuku stick to him despite the fact it annoyed him so much, but these kids… Basically kicked dirt onto her, and left her there to drown, as probably others did in her life.

"... Do you know what happened to them?" Katsuki asked, "After the hospital shut down…?"

Reina shook her head, "... Riichi-kun, Will-san and Wan-san, basically disappeared after Promise Clinic was closed … And Shimizu-sensei lost contact with Bee-chan's new family a few months after…"

"That's a damn shame…" Katsuki said, "... I probably would have beaten their asses for doing that shit to you."

Reina stayed silent once more, virtually giving him no response until-

"Do you think… If I saw them again…" She started to say, "... They would still think about me the way they did back than…?... Even if they changed… Do you think… I should… Forgive them for all they did… And all they could do to me…?"

Katsuki stayed silent for a moment or two before he did something she wasn't expecting from him. Despite his wounds he gently took her arm before pulling her so that she had been on her side as he made room on the bed; he held just like this as she froze at this sudden gesture.

Finally he spoke , "In hindsight, I probably would've told you, you shouldn't forgive them… Hell, if I had been in your shoes, I would've given those assholes payback for what they did…" Katsuki tightened his grip a little as Reina found her face buried in the side of his neck, "But… your not me… Your not anyone else… Your just you… In end despite what they did, you just want to see them smile, right?"

He felt her give a nod as he chuckled softly, "Atta girl Lollipop Head. As always you're just being selfless…"

Reina felt her eyes water again, though this time she held them back as she leaned into Katsuki's embrace.

"I know… We're supposed to face each other soon, but…" Reina said softly, "... Is it okay if we stay like this? Just for a little while?"

In turn Katsuki gave her a gentle pat on the back before adjusting himself so they didn't feel discomfort, "... Yeah, I don't mind. I was getting sleepy again anyway."

Reina cracked a small smile, "Me too honestly…"

The two of them shared a small laugh before Katsuki pulled the covers over the both of them. And within a few short moments, the two of them fell asleep, not minding each other's company.

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock the LM.C Performed By LM.C**_ )


	30. Chapter 23 Epilogue: Downfall

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2-PAinT it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

- _ **Hosu City**_ -

The color of red practically painted the floor and walls of the alleyway. The man, known by many as the Hero Killer Stain stood tall over his defeated foe. The Pro Hero known as Ingenium laid there, as he remained motionless; his phone laid just in front of him.

The blade in Stain's hand had been dripping with blood, as his eyes glowed in the shadows of the alley. The Phantom Witch had still been knocked out, as she hung just over his shoulder.

"Fame… Money… They're calling themselves heroes… But you bastards aren't heroes…"

He crushed Inegenium's phone with under his boot.

"... Just him… The only one, I'll let kill me… _**Is All Might**_ …"

* * *

- _ **Later;**_ _**Sports Festival Stadium**_ -

Tenya ended up meeting up back with his classmates soon after his match. They had been taking a small break due to Katsuki's recovery, which was understandable to say the least. Though when he returned, he was surprised to find Floyd's face had been practically mummified.

"Aihara-kun!" Tenya exclaimed, "What happened to your face!?"

Floyd replied as he still waved the white flag, "... Lena happened… At least she didn't beat me up that hard.."

" **THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL IT!?** " Tenya exclaimed.

"You sure you can breath like that?" Gio asked as he poked his face a little, "Those bandages are covering your nose."

Floyd slapped Gio's hand away as he responded, "I can breathe just fine!"

"Sorry about your match, Iida-kun." Izuku said, "We know that you worked really hard."

"It's alright." Tenya reassured him, "I'm just glad I was able to make it this far."

"Your brother, was he watching your match?" Fumikage asked.

"I called him earlier, but it just went to voicemail." Tenya replied.

"Don't worry about it Iida-kun!" Ochaco said, "I'm sure your brother's proud of you for making it this far!"

Tenya nodded, though he soon noticed a couple of his classmates missing; or one at least, "Where's Reina-kun? I thought she would be back by now after what happened."

"She's in Recovery Girl's office with Kaa-chan." Izuku replied, "I guess she doesn't want to leave him after what happened."

"You know when it comes to Reina-chan and Bakugou-kun they get along really well." Ochaco said, "I don't think I've ever seen him act so worried before."

"He was like that at USJ too. He didn't show it, but he acted like that. Still, it's sweet that even a tough guy like him has a soft side for a sweet girl like Reina-chan." Chouko added with a smile.

"I mean I guess, Reina-chan can tame a heart of a wild animal!" Gio said.

"You're not wrong there Gio-chan." Tsuyu added.

"Bakugou's the lion and Reina-san's the thorn, huh?" Fumikage said.

Floyd's eyebrow twitched slightly as he said with a little growl, "geez, rub it in will ya"

"Sounds like someone's jealous~" Gio and Kaminari said with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" Floyd shouted before spurting a little blood.

"Careful, Aihara-kun. I think your wounds are reopening-ribbit." Tsuyu noted.

Mina couldn't help but pout a little, "Lucky guy…"

Tenya gave a smile to them, as the group couldn't help but smile back. The whole group suddenly jumped when Tenya's body started to shake.

"WHOA! WHAT IS IT!?" The group exclaimed.

"Oh that's just a van." Tenya replied, as he removed it from it's pocket.

"Oh, his phone huh?" Izuku, Ochaco and Gio said relieved.

Floyd exclaimed out of confusion,"wait, are you joking right now?!"

"How did that make his entire body shake?" Chouko wondered aloud.

Tenya saw the caller ID as he had been taken by surprise. "Is something wrong?" Fumikage asked.

"It's my Mother." Tenya replied, "Sorry, I gotta take this."

"It's okay Iida-kun, we understand." Izuku reassured with a smile.

Floyd said as he gave a thumbs up, "yeah man! Go do your thing!"

Without saying another word, Tenya went over to take the call, somewhere private. He found a place at one of the many entryways; He soon took the call.

"Hello, Mother?" Tenya said, "Sorry, regretfully I lost the chance to take the goal. I was weak…"

" _No, it's not about that._ " He heard his mother say; Tenya noted the panic in her voice.

" _I-I'm sorry…_ " She said, " _... Tenya… Please listen to me calmly…_ "

"Mother, is everything okay?" Tenya asked when he heard his mother holding back tears.

Finally after a moment, she gave him her answer which caused his body to go numb.

" _It's Tensei… Your brother… A…_ _ **A Villain got him**_ _!_ "

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock the LM.C Performed By LM.C**_ )


	31. Chapter 24: Compromised

- _ **Hours Earlier**_ -

Vivazo felt nothing but happiness.

She had been practically skipping down the sidewalk, not even caring of the fact she had a newfound burn and had been covered in her own blood. She didn't care if she had been spotted by a policeman or a pro-hero at the moment. She had an encounter with her crush, and she even got to kiss him!

She was just feeling gleeful right now.

"Ah~My darling Floydie-chan~! I can't believe I've finally met him~" She said in a sing song fashion as her face turned red while her legs wobbled, "He actually made my girlhood tremble."

Her expression suddenly changed, "Sucks I didn't go all the way with him… I would've gotten what I wanted… If _**THEY**_ didn't interrupt me…" She couldn't help but think back to them, "...So that's what mom talked about when she said they were roadblocks between her and her beloved."

Her expression soon changed to something sinister as paint thinner leaked at her fingertips, leaving behind a trail, "the people that stood in her way…that old man...that secret agent bitch...even..All Might... mother may have failed getting her love years ago...that doesn't mean i can't get my chance with his son.."

Vivazo suddenly stopped in her tracks as she felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. She took it out and saw she had gotten a message from her partner, Crock. She read the message she had sent her.

"Oh Hello. Looks like it time to set the plan in action."

She placed her finger on her lips as she gave a lick while she turned red again. "oh Floydie...we'll meet again soon..this time..i will have your baby… _**And I'll kill any girl or any guy that gets in my way."**_

* * *

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2-PAinT it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

 **-** _ **Twenty Minutes Later**_ **-**

Crock was humming to herself as she had been busy cleaning up a recent mess she made from the inside of an ambulance. Recently the ambulance that had been on it's way to attend to what she heard had been a blood bath, though it's not like she cared who had been involved or how it came to be like that. She pretended that she was a helpless bystander before she took out the paramedics, and driver, in her own classy way as she liked to call it.

She had been using bleach while wearing a mask as she had had just finished cleaning up as the ambulance had been parked in the middle of a bridge just above a river; by far the perfect area to ditch one or two bodies, since no hardly no cars or anyone came by. Helped that the neighborhood had been quiet too.

She had been drawn to the sound of a familiar tune, in the form of a whistle as she turned in the direction of the sound. Though she had been taken back when she saw the appearance of her partner.

"Bloody hell, Viv!" Crock said as she removed the mask from her face revealing a couple of her fangs, "You look like you've been hit by a transformer then it exploded!"

Vivazo merely giggled as she stretched her shirt a little, "I guess you can say I'm a soldier of love!"

Crock merely chuckled, "Seems like you had a good time." She soon glanced at her appearance, "And I won't have to worry about putting makeup on ya."

"Hehe" Vivazo chuckled with glee.

Crock soon kicked the remaining bodies into a ravine below, as they crashed in the water below; she brushed up her hands.

"Right then, onto business!" Crock said, "I take you and your friend had been successful getting the information on the other twenty three students?"

"Correct!" Vivazo said, as she took out a camera that had been in her skirt pocket, "Just managed to get them before any of the pros showed up!"

Crock clapped as she whistled, "Now that'll brightened up Miss Pitch's day! As always you did well. I smell a reward."

Vivazo turned red at the word "reward"; she said with a smile, "Aaa, I just love her rewards~!"

Crock chuckled, as she had the memory drive she had gotten in her hand, "All that's left is to copy the info on our twenty-fourth student for our client."

Vivazo soon followed Crock into the now clean van, as she shut the doors. She had a computer set up as she showed the image of the hospital. "I checked with a source of mine about the place." Crock began to explain, "Apparently after the Promise Clinic was shut down, our good doctor, Shimizu Kenko had been hired by the manager of the hospital called Tardis General."

Crock typed only a few simple keys before it pulled up an image. The picture contained a large hospital building containing at least ten stories, with five windows on each of the floor, and it looked to have a light blue paint job on the buildings wall.

"Doctor Kenko's office is on the bottom floor, just above where the morgue is. Though here's the kicker-Apparently the place is supposed to have tight security like UA." Crock said, "Makes it nearly impossible for regular Villains to enter the place." She snickered a little, "But you and I aren't like our ametaur friends, now are we?"

Vivazo couldn't help but giggle as she clapped, "Oh how exciting~!"

"Any and all files that Kenko had from her previous patients will be saved onto her computer drive." Crock said, "Though it is very likely that her computer is protected. That's where your talents as a hacker, will come in."

Vivazo smile had grown wider as she only seemed to get more excited, "Nothing can hide from me on the cyberspace! So… How are we going to get in?"

Crock soon replied with a smile, as showed off her teeth, "Well love… You up for a little roleplaying?"

* * *

- _ **Tardis General; Emergency Room**_ -

"Sir, I already told you, Doctor Kenko is away on business."

"Come on! It's urgent that I see her at once!"

Tardis hospital had usually been busy on days like this. Many doctors, and nurses alike ran from one patient to the next attended to their needs and such making sure they were alright and comfortable. One man in particular however, had been anything but patient.

The man had been of African American as he looked to be in his forties and looked to have a short buzz cut. He had been wearing a brown fur coat over a white color shirt, and a pair of black pants, as he had been talking to the desk clerk.

"If you wanna see her, you're gonna have to make an appointment like everyone else." She told him.

The man had told the woman, "There's no time for that! Look just tell Shimizu that Malcolm Jones is here to see her! You can do that, can't you?!"

"I can give her a call, but I doubt she'll answer." The lady answered calmly, "It's as I said, she's taken the rest of the day off."

The man named Malcolm let out a groan as he rubbed his head a little, "Tch, the moment i heard about what happened to my grandson. I just know I had to rush in. Please is there anything i can do to reach her?"

"I'm afraid not sir." She told him, "She won't be taking calls for the rest of the day."

"Tch, damn!"

It hadn't been long before he saw a couple of paramedics rush through the door with a person on the gurney, and a couple of others with a white sheet covering their body.

"Hey, what happened?" Malcolm asked the clerk.

"They're coming back after a Villain tried to attack a bank." The clerk replied, "All I heard was several were injured while three were found dead."

"Three dead?" Malcolm wondered.

Malcolm watched as the some of the paramedics take the corpses in the opposite direction. Though he noticed something off.

If there were a total of three dead bodies… _**Then how come he spotted a fourth corpse?**_

He turned to the desk clerk, with his expression changing slightly, as he calmly told the lady, "Say was there another person with these theser?"

"... I don't think so." The lady replied, "Why?"

"Just on the way there...I noticed someone else laying there..lifeless.." He replied as he looked skeptical.

* * *

Crock entered the Morgue under the guise of one of the paramedics, as she kept her head down to hid her face underneath her hat. She couldn't even believe how easy it was to sneak in without arousing suspicion.

High security my ass, is the first thought that came to her.

She waited for the staff to leave and made sure the coast had been clear, before she tapped on the gurney. Vivazo sat herself up from the gurney pulling the sheet off of her body.

"Okey dokey! This is where the fun begins!"

"Onto the next order of business…" Crock said, "...I estimate we have about give or take 15 to 20 minutes before the staff or someone from the outside figure somethings up. As much as I like to go about my classy way, afraid we don't have time to get our hands dirty. We just gotta get to the office and get out before anyone has a chance to call the police or a Pro."

Vivazo couldn't help but pout at this, "Aww… I don't get to kill anybody?"

"I never said that." Crock told her, "If things don't go accordingly, we can move on to the usual plan B, make some noise, screams prefably before getting the hell out of dodge."

"Yay!" Vivazo cheered.

"Alrighty then…" She said before started to change out of her outfit putting on a nurses scrub she picked up along the way; she tossed a hospital robe for a patient, she picked up when she took the nurses scrub, over to Vivazo before she started to change outfits, "... Time for part two of the role play."

"Oh goody!" Vivazo said before she started to change her outfit, "I get to play the helpless patient!"

"You know the routine love?" Crock asked as she finished getting her disguise on.

Vivazo nodded her head as she finished putting on her disguise.

"Let's get to it then…" Crock said, putting on a set of glasses, over her eyes.

The very next second Vivazo had been sitting on a wheelchair, as she looked completely and utterly sickly (Or at least acting like it) while Crock had been pushing her. Of course they went unnoticed by the staff as they had attending to other patients.

It hadn't been long before Crock went to get one of the staff's attention as she approached one of the nurses.

"Scuse me mate." Crock said soundly casual, "Sorry to bother ya, but I got a patient here with a fever of 101 degrees."

"Why not just give her the ones prescribed to her?" The nurse asked.

"See I would, but listen to this. One minute I put it by the counter just to get her a drink-" Crock said as she hit herself in the face, "-Next thing I know, it's taken out with the trash."

"Oh I see." The nurse said, "Who prescribed her with the medication?"

"Dr. Kenko of course." Crock replied, "Reliable sort she is."

Vivazo moaned with agony as she said, "Oh my head! It hurts so bad!"

"I'm afraid she's not available to speak." The nurse told them, "But if you look in her office, she should have the medicine she needs."

"Much appreciated." Crock said, "You mind pointing me in the right direction? See I'm new and my sense of direction is a bit rusty."

"Just down the hall that way, make a left." The Nurse replied, "Can't miss it."

"Thanks a lot mate." She said as she started to push Vivazo in her wheelchair.

Vivazo let out another groan, as she nearly grabbed at one of the nurses, "Please end my suffering.."

"Now, now, don't get grabby." Crock said giving Vivazo a pat on the head.

Just as they made their way towards the office, Vivazo's body flinched at the sight of a familiar man as he had passed them by.

"Oh dear.." Vivazo said nervously as she sank in her seat; she started to leak thinner from her fingers a little.

Malcolm had been on his way to the Morgue to check things out, though he stopped halfway at what he saw at the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but think aloud, "Say… that girl…"

It hadn't been long before he started to follow behind them. Vivazo gave a tug on her partner's sleeve. "What's up?" She whispered.

Vivazo gave her reply as she kept her voice low, "Don't look now..but let's say my future boyfriend's relative is here.."

"An Aihara?"

"Jones…" Vivazo replied.

Crock looked over her shoulder as she saw Malcolm in the crowd, coming in their direction. "Oh piss…" She mumbled, "... So much for the plan going smoothly."

"What now?" Vivazo asked, "Do we go to plan B?"

Crock turned the corner of the hall in the direction to where Shimizu's office had been. "No, not yet. Not until we know for sure that-"

Malcolm soon called out to them, " **HEY!** "

Crock stopped and Vivazo froze a little; though unlike Vivazo Crock kept calm, as she turned to him. "Can I help you with something sir?" She asked after clearing her throat.

"Yeah, actually.." Malcolm said to her. "... That girl in the wheelchair… Who is she?"

"Patient of Doctor Kenko." Crock replied, "I'm just off to get her prescribed medication from her office."

Malcolm couldn't help but look skeptical at this; unknowingly behind her back Vivazo gave Crock a gun with a silencer attached to it. Malcolm soon said, "A Patient huh... Did the doctor give you permission to enter the room?"

"One of the staff did actually." Crock said as she still stayed calmed, "I'm sure the Doctor wouldn't mind if I went to pick up the prescription myself."

"Hmm.." Malcolm said before sighing "Knowing her, she'll just nag how I'm not supposed to look into confidential stuff like prescriptions unless if necessary… Sorry for the trouble… I thought that one looked like someone I knew… Carry on."

With that said, Malcolm went to take his leave, letting Crock and Vivazo to breathe a sigh of relief; at least that's how it should've ended. Just as Malcolm went to go back towards where he came from he caught a strange smell in the air. It wasn't the smell of medicine he had been used to every time he came by the place.

No, this had a more chemical smell to it, and it was an all to familiar aroma that caused him to freeze, and turn back, just as Crock started to make her way towards the office again.

"That smell…" He said as he shook, "... It can't be…"

He turned back just as Crock stopped in her tracks with Vivazo again; both of their expressions changing. Malcolm turned to them as he said to the two of them, "Nice Disguises, got me fooled there for a second! You probably thought i was some stupid old man who wouldn't notice, huh?"

Crock gave out a sigh as she removed her glasses, "You could've waited like… What, another ten minutes or so?" She rolled her eyes, "Men these days… They're so impatient."

The minute Crock turned she had started to fire from her gun taking Malcolm by surprise as he quickly dodged the oncoming bullets. He took cover behind one of the food cabinets that had been out in the hallway.

" _A silencer?!_ " Malcolm exclaimed in his thoughts, " _This girl must be a professional hitman!_ "

"Viv!" Crock said as she tossed her the memory drive that had a purple paintjob, "We're moving to Plan B! Get what we came for and if anyone tries to stop you, you know what to do!"

Vivazo let out a laugh as she caught the drive after ferring out of her wheelchair. She said with a smile as she made a face and flipped off, in Malcolm's direction, "Sorry Grandpa! I gotta take care of this first! Tell Floydie I love him and I want his Jet Cannon!"

Malcolm twitched at this as he yelled, " **GET OVER HERE, YOU DEMON CHILD!** "

Just as Malcolm went to charge at them, Crock hopped onto the wheelchair before Vivazo gave it a good kick, causing her and the wheelchair to roll towards him, as she fired from her weapon. Vivazo soon made a dash towards the office, despite her wounds.

As Crock got close enough she delivered a kick to the face, though Malcolm had been quick to catch her foot before he tossed her back. However she was able to gain her footing.

"Sorry love, but I'll be taking the lead in this dance." Crock said as she licked her lips.

"Tch so you must be her partner then?" Malcolm asked.

"Now aren't you a smart old man?" Crock said, as she coaxed him to come at her, "But something you should know about me love… I'm as bad as she is."

Malcolm quickly drew up some Ink gloves to engage Crock in combat. Crock put her gun away as she dodged and countered his punches and kicks before she gave her own attacks towards him as he barely managed to dodge her attacks.

It hadn't been long before he managed to pin her arms.

"Ain't that a neat trick?" Crock said amusingly, leaning forward as she soon whispered, "But too bad for you… I got tricks of me own."

Malcolm said to her as he flinched back a little, "tricks you say?"

"Show, don't tell old man!" Crock said before she kneed him in the stomach, as she proceeded to flip him. He had been quick to act as he landed on his feet instead of the ground, before returning the favor to Crock; she stumbled catching herself on an empty gurney.

Crock gave a cough before she stood, as she still smiled, "Now that ain't playing fair."

Malcolm gave a laugh as he said to her, "heh, i show no mercy especially those who harm my family!"

"Ain't you a party pooper?" Crock said, before she charged at him. She threw a punch, though he had been quick evade her. She continued to throw attacks at him, one after another he kept on evading her; though this only left Crock entertained.

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?" Crock said with a smile before she clenched her fist just as Malcolm went to charge.

He threw a punch and Crock dodged it and threw an uppercut; however when she did, Malcolm had been taken back when he nearly just dodged what looked to be a metallic blade emerging from the middle of her hand. He got himself back from her as she had an amused smile on her face.

She let out a laugh, "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Malcolm managed to crack a smile, despite the shocked look on his face; he said to her, "Well, well, you were right. This _**IS**_ Interesting."

Malcolm soon went to draw up another weapon, this time his signature choice had been, a combination of brass knuckles with twin blades on each side.

Crock licked her blade still with a smile, "I'm going to enjoy this Jonesy~"

Thus the two continued their battle in a hot pursuit. Both sides going all out, not letting the other falter out that easy.

Vivazo on the other hand managed to make it to the office, though not before she killed a few of the staff along the way as her robe had been stained with red. She kicked the door open before she spotted the computer sitting at the desk.

She wiped her hands from from blood as she gave a sigh. "This would have been better if my gun wasn't destroyed… Oh well! Desperate times call for desperate Measures!~"

She jumped on the chair provided just as she saw Malcolm flying down the hall, due to an attack from Crock.

"I'm rooting for ya, Grandpa! Or Crock." She shrugged with a smile, "Either way."

Vivazo went to open the desktop though saw the home screen appeared with the following words, "Little Alice's Birthday".

Vivazo of course had been left unimpressed by this set up, as she rested her chin on her hand, "This is it? The doctor must have been busy."

"Oi Viv!" Crock said as she had been seen in the entryway, "Did you get the goods!?"

Vivazo merely waved it off casually as she replied while typing, "Almost!"

Just as Malcolm charged at Crock, Vivazo typed in a code, and it had automatically set in the password, allowing her access; there Vivazo had been met with several folders on the desktop. Though she found what she had been looking for when she saw a folder labeled, "Promise". When she opened the folder there were images beside other seperate folders. The one she had been looking for, had been labeled as Patient Zero.

Vivazo let out a cheer as she said gleefully to her partner, "I got them!"

"Good on ya Viv!" Crock said as she blocked an attack from Malcolm,

Malcolm's eyes widened when he saw Vivazo at Shimizu's computer. He shouted as he attempted to get into the room, " **HEY! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO GET THOSE FLIES! GIVE THEM BACK!** "

Crock grabbed him by the neck of his shirt before she tossed him across the hall, hitting one of the terrified staff that had tried to flee the scene.

"Relax yourself mate!" Crock said as another blade grew out of her hand, "If it's any consolation we're just here for a file on one person."

Malcolm gritted his teeth as he stood. He said to Crock, "Don't tell me-You're after Reina too!?"

At this Crock and Vivazo froze at the name, as they looked to one another. Vivazo looked at the file at the picture on Patient Zero, before she looked back over to Crock; both of them thinking the same thing.

"Sorry love…" Crock said, still surprised "... Did you say her name was… _**Reina**_ …?"

Malcolm's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had just done, "O-Oh crap."

"Oh, that's her name?" Vivazo asked as she scoffed, "Sounds a foreign to m-." A thought soon crossed Vivazo's mind, as she thought back to earlier that day when she had been UA, as she looked at the picture under Patient Zero again.

"Oh…" She said softly before exclaiming with a smile, "... **OH!** "

At this she started to give a laugh, as she had a sudden realization. She said with a smile, "Oh this is perfect! **JUST PERFECT! TWO PERFECT THINGS IN ONE DAY! FIRST MY KISS WITH MY FUTURE MAN NOW, HAVING THAT ENCOUNTER WITH THAT GIRL NAMED REINA WHO'S THE PHANTOM WITCH'S** -" Her face turned even redder as she started to drool at the thought "- _ **It**_ _**turns me on**_."

Malcolm's body shook slight as he started to say, "No...no.."

Crock started to laugh as the information sank in, "Now that is a twist I wasn't expecting mate! I mean that's just rich! The rumors are true after all! Reina- _ **THE**_ Reina, is actually alive!" She laughed again, "Wait till Pitch hears about this!"

Malcolm's body soon twitched with rage, "Damn you… **I WON'T LET YOU TWO ESCAPE!** "

He went to attack Crock, though Vivazo activated her Quirk, as the thinner hardened making her nails extend; She jumped over the desk as she managed to get in front of Crock blocking the attack.

"Oh goody! I get to fight grandpa!" she perked with a smile. "Maybe if I win, I'll get your approval to marry Floydie and have his kid!"

Malcolm clicked his tongue at that as he shouted, "As if, I've stopped your mother before...i can do it again with you!"

"Good luck trying!" Vivazo said before she punched him across the face, as she had gotten some thinner onto Malcolm's weapon, causing the weapons to melt. Malcolm clicked his tongue as he tossed his weapons away, just as they reverted to liquid.

"You really wanna tangle with us?" Crock asked, "There's two of us, and only one little old you…"

Malcolm drew up another weapon as he replied, "One of me is more than enough!"

His next weapon was a black nagata in which he swung at the the girls. The two of them scattered before they went to attack on each side. Despite this however he had been able to block their attacks with only but a single weapon in hand.

"Wow, grandpa! I can see were mama and Lena-neesan get their fighting prowl from!" Vivazo said with a gleam.

Malcolm quickly blocked an attack that from Vivazo as he said with a smile, "and another!"

"Let's see how like this then!" Crock shouted as she grabbed a hold of the oxygen tank. Malcolm's eyes widened at this as Crock kicked the tank towards him, just as Vivazo pushed herself off of him. Malcolm avoided slicing the tank, though he soon came face to face with Crock. She thrusted her blade towards him with a smile on her face; He quickly blocked her with his own weapon, though Vivazo came quick on his side as she charged.

"Here's Vivy!" She yelled with a smile.

"Hey now, that was playing dirty!" Malcolm said.

"We're Villains luv!" Crock said, as she put the gun to his head, "It's kind of what we do."

Malcolm gritted his teeth at this as he dropped his weapon. He said as he raised his hands, "Damn it.."

"That's a good grandpa!" Vivazo said with a sinister look on her face.

"Check if it's done downloading." Crock told her partner, "He won't be going nowhere."

"Oh it!" Vivazo said as she pranced to the computer.

"You know Jones, I have to admit. You almost got us for a second!" Crock told him, as she pressed the barrel of the gun closer to his head, "Usually jobs like this one would go smoothly, rarely involving a mess; not that I mind of course, see Miss Pitch rather fancy's a quiet job."

"So..You two are _**her**_ errand girls, huh?" Malcolm asked.

"Nah…" Crock said with a shrug, "... We'd prefer the term… _**Secondary leaders**_. Though I'm considered her third in command. My lover, rest her soul used to be second in command, but was killed by a rival gang." She then pointed over to Vivazo as she had been happily tossing the memory stick up into the air before catching it again, "... Viv on the other hand was recommended to the job. I'm told that you're well acquainted with her mother."

Malcolm had been surprised at this as his eyes widened, "How did you-"

"Well aside of her work as a villain-" She replied, "-Pitch and I are big fans by the way. She was possessive of one family member of your before the big incident that happened in Queens, New York..What was it? Oh yeah.. _**The Bell Blvd Massacre**_." Crock chuckled a little, "She almost died from what I heard after that, can't say the same for the people and your daughter though. Sucks that she's in one of the worst prisons in America now… I would have love to see her back in the game again if she wasn't handicapped...then again Viv's not bad at her job either. You can tell where she gets it from."

Malcolm tried to stand though Crock merely armed the gun causing him to freeze again, "Ap up up, You don't wanna die now do ya? Hate to go upsetting Viv over there. She's rather fond of you."

Malcolm soon told her, "listen, if you knew about Vivazo. You know she's not a person to reason with..even as a kid..she was a loose cannon!"

Crock only laughed at this which had surprised him, "You think that'll make me toss away my partner and asset!? Pitch knew that already, given her mother's reputation. Though, I forgot to mention something love… See, her mum was kind enough to tell her about Pitch… But Viv… _**She recommended herself to take the place of second in command**_ _._ "

Malcolm's jaw dropped at this sort of information as he said, "You mean she joined on her own free will?!"

She said, "As it turns out, she's a huge fan of Pitch's work, when her mother told her about what she does. She has a big crush on her. I mean- _ **HUGE**_ crush." She chuckled, "... You'd think she would kill her right then and there after her initiation but… She chose to go for that position… Maybe it was to impress that grandson of yours. She does talk about him all the time to Pitch...I guess you can tell she has a huge crush on him too."

Crock started to rummage through her pockets, before she took out a memory stick with a skull logo on it.

"Now then… Time for the encore." Crock said, before giving Vivazo a whistle. Once she had her attention she tossed the memory stick over to her which she caught.

"Wait what is-?" Malcolm started to say, "-What is that!?"

Vivazo gave said as she gave the skull memory stick a kiss, "Thanks Crocky~!"

Malcolm once more asked, "Wait… What are you gonna do with that?!"

"Oh… That's just to make sure we only have one copy." Crock said with a sinister look, "Not like Dr. Kenko is gonna need the file again."

Malcolm's eyes widened in realization as he saw Vivazo waving the memory stick teasingly, "Got Everything! Na, na, boo, boo, stick your head in doo doo~!"

Malcolm exclaimed, " **NO, DON'T!** "

Crock merely kneed him in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground; screams could be heard at both ends of the hall, "Seriously… You're such a stubborn old man…" Crock said, before turning to Vivazo, "Remind me again-Is everyone in The Aihara-Jones Family like this?!"

Vivazo replied as she spun in the chair provided for the office, "Yep! Some of them are even responsible for a couple scars on my hips and legs!"

"For real?"

"For real!"

Malcolm soon shouted again, "Wha-what have you done?"

"Oh, hush up you!" Crock said, "You're just lucky I didn't decide to kill you yet. Oi Viv, upload the virus so we can hurry on home!"

Vivazo gave a thumbs up as she said, "On it!"

" **NO!** " Malcolm protested.

Just as Vivazo was about to put the memory stick in the computer drive, they were startled by a loud ring echoing through the halls, startling them.

"Piss!" Crock cursed.

" **SWEET CHRISTMAS!** " Vivazo exclaimed as she turned to the window.

Vivazo found herself landing face first on the floor as the window behind her shattered with a kick; she dropped both of the drives onto the floor sliding into the hallway where Crock and Malcolm had been.

Turns out the one responsible for doing such a thing had been thanks to a woman in her forties that had been African American like Malcolm was. She had on the same outfit he did, although her outfit had been teal green with a pair of blue dress pants. Her hair had been the same as his, except she looked to be growing bangs. She looked to have a golden ring on her ring finger as she held a weapon that was that of a whip that looked to be wrapped around her hand.

"Seriously Mal!" The woman said slightly annoyed, "I told you not to rush in like that"

Crock went to make a grab for the drives, though was punched hard in the stomach by Malcolm before she was kicked onto the floor.

"Sonya, you know how dire this is?" He said to her, "Of course i had to rush in!"

"You damn pri-!" Crock started to say before Malcolm stepped onto her back.

Malcolm soon said to her, "Know your place!"

"Who the hell are these girls!?" The woman named Sonya said, "And what are they doing in Kenko-san's office!?"

Malcolm replied, "they're after Reina!"

" **WHAT!?** " She exclaimed.

Crock let out a growl before she shouted, " **VIV! GO FOR PLAN C!** "

Vivazo's grin grew wide at this as she started to activate her Quirk, all while saying, " **OKEY DOKEY!** "

Malcolm and Sonya were both taken back when they saw Vivazo creating a puddle of thinner. It hadn't been long before they saw her pull out a light she had hidden in her shirt as she giggled. "Sorry Grandpa and Grandma! We can play again some other time!"

"Don't tell me she's going to-!" Malcolm started to say.

" **MALCOLM, GET DOWN!** " Sonya shouted as she ran out of the office. Malcolm went to take cover as Crock took cover herself and Vivazo ran out of the office just as she dropped the lighter. Within a matter of moments, the office of Shimizu Kenko exploded into flames.

" **GRAB THE DRIVE!** " Crock exclaimed, just as the two recovered.

Vivazo went to do just that, but to the two had been shoved by the oncoming crowd and the two drives were soon kicked down the hall.

" **CHEESE AND CRACKERS!** " Vivazo couldn't help but shout as she and Crock ran down the hall after the drives.

" **QUICK!** " Malcolm shouted to his wife, " **WE CAN'T LET THEM GET THAT DRIVE!** "

Sonya said to him, " **RIGHT!** "

Thus the four of them found them shoving through the crowd, making a mad dash towards the two memory drives. The four of them eventually made it to the emergency room, where patients and staff alike had been making a mad dash towards the exit; none of them had been aware of the fact that they were trying to make a grab for one of the drives onto the floor.

Crock saw one just within reach and went to go grab it, though was soon stopped by Sonya, when a whip wrapped her wrist.

" **GOTCHA BITCH!** "

"Oh..." Crock said as she rolled her eyes; she drew out the metal claw from her hand, " **PISS THE HELL OFF!** " She shouted before she sliced the whip and charged at her. Sonya countered via an Ink shield she drew up, before she pushed her back, causing her to nearly trip.

"You're seriously starting to piss me off…" Crock said as she drew up the other claw from her hand, "... Don't make me kill you, you bloody bitch."

Sonya cracked her neck as she said with a smile, "Try me, gator c****."

Vivazo managed to regain herself as she had been crawling on all fours; she went to grab the drive though was stopped when Malcolm gave her a kick to the face, causing her to roll.

"Grandpa! That's too rough!" Vivazo whined. "Can't you pull your punches a little bit?!"

"For the last time, you are not my daughter in law!" Malcolm said as he drew up a weapon, this time it was a bat. Vivazo clapped as she stood, "oh goody! A bat! My favorite weapon, you shouldn't ha-"

Before she could speak she was abruptly hit in the face with it, nearly knocking out her teeth. Vivazo spit out some blood before she said, "I said not so rough!"

Thus the two started to engage in a fight, each of the four went to go and make a grab for one of the drives. Though each time they did, they prevented each other from doing so. Malcolm nor Sonya couldn't go all out, due to the fact that staff and patients were still trying to get out of the building; however this didn't stop Vivazo or Crock as they both didn't hesitate to slice down all that stood in their way.

Eventually the floor had been bloodied as most of the people within the building and on the floor managed to evacuate.

Crock and Vivazo had been stained with red, though it's not like they minded; Malcolm and Sonya on the other hand had been absolutely livid.

"Dang…" Crock said catching her breath, "... Haven't had this much excitement in awhile. And I'm the kind of girl that gets around if you know what I'm saying."

"You're telling me.." Viv added "I hadn't had that much fun since my first guy!"

Sonya said as her eyebrow twitched, "You...you.."

"Oh Grandma's still breathing!"

"Wait… You're.." Sonya then realized who she was, "You're _**her**_ kid!?"

Malcolm said as he drew his weapon towards them, "It's over Evans. Stop this now"

Crock and Vivazo soon spotted the drives as they had been faced down and had been right in front of them. Malcolm and Sonya noticed this too as they looked to the drives on the floor; each of them wondering which one had been which.

"It ain't over till the fat lady sings~!" Crock said in a singsong fashion, before she had Vivazo made a dive for the drives, with Malcolm and Sonya doing the same.

Just as they went to grab them, Sonya kicked the two of them apart, causing each of the drives to slide. Malcolm saw Vivazo going for the drive underneath the brown table, he had been out of reach. He broke out his weapon as he made a decision.

"I'll have to apologize to Shimizu later!" He exclaimed, "But I'm not letting you get that drive!"

He held his bat like that of a spear, before he tossed it; The bat nearly hit Vivazo though the attack went straight for the drive. It didn't give her nor Crock enough time to stop the attack, as the drive soon shattered in pieces.

Crock and Vivazo froze at this, as Sonya looked to her husband surprised. Malcolm turned to the Villains as they still had been in shock.

"Like I said… It's over!" Malcolm said, "Your boss will never know a thing about Reina-chan!"

Both Vivazo and Crock looked absolutely livid, even after Vivazo picked up the second drive that had been nearby.

Vivazo said with a pissed off look on her face, "Grandpa...why... **WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?** "

"Just give up!" Malcolm shouted, as he didn't answer her question directly, "Your information is gone, and something tells me, your boss wouldn't like it, if you went back empty handed!"

" **YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!** " Vivazo shouted before she went to charge.

Crock managed to grab a hold of her, before saying, "Viv, we gotta go! We stayed here too long and the police are bound to show up now!"

" **YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!** " Sonya shouted.

Malcolm and Sonya went to subdue the two of them, but had been startled when Crock threw down what looked to be a couple of smoke pellets, blinding them and making them cough. Malcolm and Sonya drew up a fan before they blew the smoke away, only to find that Crock and Vivazo were gone.

"Where the hell did they go!?" Sonya exclaimed. Her question had soon been answered when they heard the sound of an engine revving; they ran towards the sound, only to find that among the crowd, an ambulance had been driving at full speed.

Malcolm couldn't help but curse at this, "Damn it all! We almost had them...If we would have gotten them..we would have brought justice… Justice to Lelani!"

"Were they really here for Reina-chan Mal?" Sonya asked.

Malcolm nodded as he said, pointed to where the memory stick had been, "They wanted to files on her that Shimizu had collected. But I managed to destroy the drive."

Sonya soon went back into the lobby to where the drive had been, just as the weapon seemed to have evaporated. Though she noticed something odd about the drive.

"Uh, Mal…" Sonya said as she picked up the broken drive, "... Why does this drive, have a logo of a skull on it?"

"What!?" Malcolm exclaimed.

He ran over to Sonya, and she showed him, what had been in her hand. The memory drive did have the same paint job, but when she put it together… The skull logo had been seen.

His eyes widened in horror, as he looked in the direction where Crock and Vivazo had gone.

* * *

Crock and Vivazo managed to get far enough from Tardis General and managed to lose sight of the police. The whole ride the two of them stayed silent, until finally Crock pulled up on a curb just by a park. There was still silence between them as all that could be heard was the sound of cars.

It hadn't been long, before they looked to the drive in Vivazo's hand, as no logo had been seen on it.

Finally the two girls burst out laughing, as they had been practically kicking up their legs, and not giving a care who had heard them.

"Oh my God!" Crock said through her laughter, "That was too perfect!"

Vivazo said as she laughed, "Yeah, I always loved pulling pranks on my grandparents!"

Crock soon wiped their tears, "Oh, I can just imagine the look on their faces when they realized they-How do the kids put it these days? Done goofed!"

Vivazo added with a smile, "Hahahaha yep!"

Crock gave Vivazo a pat on the shoulder, "Looks like, you're gonna get that reward after all."

At this, Vivazo's face turned red as she drooled, "Yay! Super fun time~!"

Crock only chuckled as she started the ignition, "Anyone ever tell you, your adorable when you're excited?"

As Crock had started to drive Vivazo couldn't help but lick the memory drive before she told her with a sickening grin on her face, "Oh, i can't wait to unclothe your secret… Phantom Witch!"

Thus the two drove down the road, heading back to Club Mirage, as they had gotten what they came for.

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock The LM.C Performed By LM.C**_ )


	32. Chapter 24 Epilogue: Giving Courage

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2-PAinT it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

Katsuki let out a yawn as he opened his eyes. For a moment he didn't know why he had been Recovery Girl's temporary office, until he saw his arms bandages and the IV stand by his side. It hadn't been long before he felt something warm by his side; from what he could tell it was a body. There he saw the familiar combination of aqua green and purple as she had been breathing softly.

Reina adjusted herself unconsciously, as Katsuki felt her shift herself closer to his body.

It soon came back to him as to how it ended up that way.

"Ah… That's right… We both fell asleep…"

Katsuki had soon been startled by a familiar voice.

"Reina-chan looks like a little baby, doesn't she?"

He turned and saw a familiar woman with wolf ears on her head as she had been sitting by the desk provided in the office. "It's always cute to see her like this." Shimizu said with a smile, "It seems like it was only yesterday when she was just a little girl."

"... How long have you been in here?" Katsuki asked her.

"Since you two fell asleep." Shimizu replied as she stepped over to his bedside, "I would have woken you both up, but I figured you've been through enough as it is."

"Thanks… I guess." Katsuki said awkwardly. He flinched slight when she carefully removed the needle from his arm, and placed a bandage where it had been before.

"The good news is, the transfusion was a success." She told him, "You'll be fine for your match with Reina-chan."

Katsuki only nodded at this as he stayed silent. He looked over to Reina when she shifted slightly; unconsciously he felt her hand on his causing him to flinch. Shimizu on the other hand smiled at this before she spoke again, "Your name is… Katsuki Bakugou, correct?"

"... Yeah." He replied looking to her, "What of it?"

"... Reina-chan's often told me about her adventures ever since they allowed her to enter a public middle school and met Midoriya-kun." Shimizu said, "She told me a lot of things about Aihara-san. But… I gotta be honest, out of the three of you… _**She spoke about you the most**_."

Katsuki looked to the doctor shocked, as his eyes widened slightly before he looked over to Reina again. He was surprised to hear this kind of thing; She talked about him more than Deku and the Halfbreed? It was just something he couldn't believe.

Though he couldn't help but feel curious about it.

"What kind of things does she say about me?" He asked.

Shimizu chuckled, "Does it really peak your interest?"

Katsuki once more stayed silent, though Shimizu seemed to his answer. For a moment she gave it some thought, "... She tells me, that your stubborn, your angry all the time, and have a short temper-"

Katsuki gritted his teeth slightly at this, which Shimizu couldn't help but laugh at his expression before she continued, "-But… She tells me good things about you too. She tells me that you never back down from a challenge, you're honest with others, and that despite your tough nature, you're nice in your own way. I guess you can say, that you've become one of her idols.

Katsuki's expression changed as he now looked embarrassed, despite the fact that he gave his usual look. "Did… She really say that about me?" He asked her.

Shimizu nodded, "There's something you should know, that even if Reina-chan was put into a different school, she wouldn't have made it as far as she did if you hadn't encouraged her the way you did. I'll admit she was never good at speaking for herself, but you gave her the push she needed to continue on."

Katsuki let out a sigh, "... It's not like I do much for her."

Shimizu still had a smile as she shook her head, "You really are as complicated as she described."

" **LIKE HELL I AM!** " Katsuki shouted before he quickly covered his mouth, sighing with relief when he saw he didn't wake Reina up.

"... Though to be serious for a moment…" Shimizu said to him, "... You really helped her to come out of her shell, in a way others never did before. I don't think Shota-kun was able to help her in a way you've done."

Katsuki merely huffed, "I doubt it."

Shimizu soon pondered a thought as her ears at the top of her head twitched slightly, "... I remember one summer, Reina-chan told me about the day she thought her world would come to end. It was in Aldera Junior High, they were having an annual cultural festival. Her class-Or rather your class I believe, had been putting on a play or was it… A music concert?"

Katsuki flinched slightly as he knew what she had been talking about; as he looked to the floor he replied with a mumble, "... It was a play."

Despite this, Shimizu had heard him, "A yes, that's right. The play I remember it was the story of a lost princess, and Reina-chan ended up getting the role of a Princess, out of all the girls in your class."

"Yeah, I remember…" Katsuki said with a smile, "... They were really jealous."

"That's what she said too." Shimizu said, "Though she couldn't help but feel bad… Anyway she told me how hard she practice. She memorized all of her lines, her cues, everything. She worked her hardest, even went as far as to practice with Midoriya-kun and Aihara-san. But when the day finally came-"

"-She hid." Katsuki finished for her, "She had gotten cold feet and just went to hide."

Shimizu looked to him, as her gaze softened, "... You remember that day, don't you?"

Katsuki nodded, "... I found her, hiding in the gym storage room. She was crying. She told me, she couldn't do it. She was afraid she was going to let everyone down, and mess it all up. She wanted to give up her role to her understudy."

"But you didn't want her to go through with it, did you?" Shimizu asked him.

He shook his head, "... I told her, not to think about anything else. I told her not to listen to anyone else, and just pretend it was just rehearsal. Like she was still standing at an empty stage."

"That's the kind of thing I'm talking about." Shimizu said to him, "If it hadn't been for you, she wouldn't have performed as well as she did in that play. Nor would she have made that speech at the beginning of this festival. You may not realize it, but you've done so much for her, and though she may not show it at times, she's thankful to have someone like you."

Katsuki couldn't help but turn his gaze from her as he thought of her words. He just couldn't understand why she would be grateful to have someone like him. He knows how he can be with people, and that he is hot headed… If anything she was one that was complicated.

"... You really like her, more than a friend don't you?" Shimizu said as he took him by surprise. Though Katsuki stayed silent, Shimizu read the expression his face as it had been red.

"...I've seen that look before with someone who was close to me." Shimizu explained, "Though she had trouble expressing it to the person she liked, like you I imagine. But you shouldn't worry yourself… If you're anything like what Reina-chan describe… _**You'll do the right thing.**_ "

"That's doubtful…" Katsuki mumbled.

Reina soon let out a yawn, drawing his and Shimizu's attention. She rubbed her eyes, as she looked to Katsuki, "... Hi…" She groaned, "... Do you feel better…?"

Katsuki seemed to get his composure back as he replied, "I am. Can't say much about the sleep though. Think you might've drooled on me."

Reina couldn't help but laugh sarcastically, "Very funny, Mr. Number One." Though Reina nearly jumped out of bed when she saw Shimizu had been in the room with them. "Shimizu-sensei!?" She exclaimed, "When did you get in here!?"

"Just a couple of hours ago." Shimizu replied, "And I have to say, you still look so cute when you sleep."

Reina soon eyed her suspiciously, "... You didn't take a picture did you…?"

"I can't confirm or deny it." Shimizu replied with a smile.

"Hey now…" Katsuki said as his eye twitched.

Shimizu soon looked to the clock provided in the room, "Would you look at the time. You two had better get ready, your match starts soon."

Katsuki and Reina looked to each other before they nodded at Shimizu. The two of them made their way out of the nurses office as Shimizu waved to them, shutting the door behind them.

"Well…" Reina said, "... I guess this is the moment of truth."

"You better not back out Lollipop Head." Katsuki told her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, I mean it. If you don't come at me with everything, I'll make sure you regret it later."

"I could say the same to you."

Reina soon held her hand out to him as she still had her smile, "Let's both do our best, alright?"

Katsuki smiled back as he took her hand before shaking it, "Hells yes!"

With one last hug, the two of them made their way to the player waiting area, as to prepare themselves for what was to come.

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock the LM.C Performed By LM.C**_ )


	33. Chapter 25: One Must Be Sacrificed

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2-PAinT it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

Class 1A had been excited for the match that was about to come up. Two of their classmates, two of their strongest, were going to face off against each other, and needless to say they were at the edge of their seats. Most of them had been practically jumping up from where they sat as they waited with anticipation.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Gio said, "This gonna be one of the best fights thus far!"

"You're telling me!" Eijirou said, "And I don't know who to cheer for!"

"Aihara-chan? Midoriya-chan?" Tsuyu soon said, "Who do you think is gonna win? I mean in terms of power, both Reina-chan and Bakugou-chan are strong."

"Well, you're not wrong Asui-san." Izuku said, "They're both pretty good when it comes to physical strength and that of their Quirks. At this point, it could be anyone's match."

Floyd only stated with a smile, "If you ask me Reina-chan's gonna teach that Bakugou a thing or two, Ya know!"

"That just sounds biased, man" Mineta told him

"You're not just saying that because you lost to him are you?" Sero asked teasingly.

Floyd twitched at this as he said with an angry grumble, "No..."

"Wait, then are you saying it because you li-" Gio started to say, before Floyd shoved a cork in his mouth that he made from his sketchbook. " **THAT'S ENOUGH OUTTA YOU MISTER!** " Floyd shouted.

" **WHY DID YOU PUT A CORK IN HIM!?** " Mineta exclaimed.

"Shut up, Mineta." Floyd repiled.

"Talk about putting a cork in it...literally.." Tsuyu said.

"It's just a shame that Iida-kun won't be able to see it." Ochaco said.

"He said he had urgent manners to attend to." Chouko said, "Though I wonder what it could've been."

"He did seem to look troubled after he got that phone call." Fumikage said.

"I wonder if everything's alright…" Izuku said.

Floyd soon reassured them, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's gonna be okay! He's our Class President after all!"

"I suppose you're right, Aihara-san" Momo told him, "Besides, he did say he'll explain everything once he's come back."

"I guess…" Izuku said as he still looked down.

Floyd gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Hey Like I said. No worries."

"Now then… I think it's time we got down to business..." Eijirou started to say.

Most of their classmates looked to him questiongly.

"What kind of business?" Toru exclaimed.

It hadn't been long before he suddenly pulled out a white board seemingly out nowhere as it looked to be some sort of a chart; it had a drawing of Katsuki and Reina at the very top of it.

" **TO PLACE BETS OF COURSE!** " Eijirou said with a smile, " **WHO WILL WIN THE FIGHT!? WHO WILL MOVE ONTO THE FINALS AND HAVE A CHANCE TO TAKE THE GOLD!** "

" **BETS!?** " Most of the class exclaimed.

"Come on man." Floyd said to him "You know that kind of stuff is illegal!"

"Oh come on Aihara, it's fun!" Eijirou said, "Besides it's only illegal if you get caught!"

" **I BET MY MONEY ON REINA!** " Mineta shouted.

"Of course you would!" The class said in unison.

"Then again, this actually sounds like fun!" Mina said, before she raised her hand, " **MY MONEY'S ON REI-REI!** "

"I vote Bakugou!" Sero said.

"Yeah, no, I'm going with Reina on this one." Kyoka said.

"Bakugou's my guy!" Kaminari said.

"Well Aihara? What do ya say? Are you in?" Eijirou asked with a sly smile on his face.

Floyd's eyebrow twitched slightly as he gave a pout. It hadn't been long before he let out a groan, "Oh f*** it! I vote Reina-chan." He said with a sigh.

"That's the spirit, Aihara!" Eijirou told him with a smile, "You see I knew you'll pull through!"

" **YOU GAVE IN THAT EASILY!?** " Izuku exclaimed out of confusion.

"Wow man…" Gio said, "... That's weak…" He suddenly raised his hand making him jump, " **ALL MY MONEY'S ON REINA-CHAN!** "

Floyd shouted to him as he shook his neck, "Why you little… **LOOK WHO'S F***ING TALKING!** "

"Gah-Can't breathe!" Gio exclaimed, "Losing air! Choking, not breathing!"

"Floyd-san, stop it!" Izuku exclaimed as he did his best to pry his fingers away from his neck.

Momo sighed as she shook her head, "... If Iida-san were here, I'm sure you would all be scolded…"

"Hey, it's starting!" Toru said.

The crowd soon cheered loudly as the torch had been lit a flame; the screens came on as well as who would be participating in the following match. Present Mic soon came over the PA.

" _Thanks for waiting everybody!_ " Present Mic said, " _We got an exciting match up for the second round of the semi-finals!_ _Are you ready everybody?!_ "

The crowd yelled in unison at this response.

" _Than let's waste no more time!_ " He said, " _Stepping to the stage is a girl who has yet to show her potential! A girl who quickly became a crowd favorite! Reina Nouki of the Hero Course!_ "

Reina stepped onto the stage as she had her sword and gauntlets as she waved to the crowd. Class 1-A whistled and cheered for her.

"Good luck Reina-chan!" Izuku shouted.

"Plus Ultra Reina-chan!" Ochaco cheered.

Floyd cheered, " **GO FOR IT! REINA!** "

Katsuki soon stepped onto the stage, as the crowd cheered for him to, though unlike Reina he didn't wave, he just had his hands in his pockets and held his usual look; despite the fact he had bandages wrapped around his hand, and nearly covering his left arm.

" _And here's the boy, who's climbed his way to through every event, and previous rounds!_ " Present Mic said, " _From the same course-Katsuki Bakugou!_ "

Class 1-A cheered at this, as they had been louder than the crowd as usual.

"You got this bro!" Eijirou shouted.

"Good luck to you both!" Momo cheered.

"Break a leg man!" Kaminari said.

Floyd shouted from where he sat, " **EAT SH-** I mean- **YOU BETTER DO YOUR HARDEST ASSHAT, BUT IF YOU HARM REINA TOO HARD I'LL END YOUR LIFE!** "

"Is that supposed to be encouraging?" Sero asked curiously.

"Yep..Biased.." Mineta said before he was stuffed in the mouth by a cork courtesy of Floyd.

"Shut up, Mineta" Floyd told him.

The Aihara family sat in their stands as they looked to the stage anxiously. Josephine and Joji had been told about the true power of Reina's Quirk and needless to say, they were worried about what could happen during the match; Especially considering what had happened to their son.

Josephine said to her husband, "Joji… I know we're supposed to keep it on the low...but im scared...not just for our son this time...but Reina too.."

Joji said to her, as he gave her hand a pat, "i know...me too..."

Reina at the side of the stage, stretched and jumped in place as she had been readying herself. " _Katsuki-kun, is pretty good when it comes to close combat._ " Reina thought to herself, " _It isn't just physically, it's with his Quirk too._ "

She looked to Katsuki across the stage as he had been stretching as well. " _Despite him being my friend… I have to keep my guard up._ " She thought, " _He'll have his guard up too, and he'll come at me with everything he has. It's not gonna be easy. I'll just have to hold my ground until I can find an opening._ "

"... _**Good luck Rei-chan**_."

Reina jumped at the sound of the boy's voice coming from behind her. But when she turned to look, no one had been there. She shook it off, "Keep it together." She said to herself, before she had gotten herself ready.

Nemuri soon held her whip, "Fighters ready yourselves…!"

Reina and Katsuki stood in their stances; with Katsuki's palms open, while Reian readied her sheathed sword.

"You ready for this Lollipop Head?" Katsuki said from where he stood.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Number One." Reina told him with a smile.

Nemuri soon started the countdown.

"3… 2...1… _**BEGIN!**_ "

( _ **Song Begins: Word Up Performed By Cameo**_ )

Reina made the first move; as she activated her Quirk, she flew towards him with a leap, as she swung her sword. Katsuki had been quick to move as he used his Quirk to move out of her way. She found herself covered in a smoke screen as she had been forced to shut her eyes and coughed.

Katsuki went to attack her from behind though despite her being blinded by the smoke she felt the change in the air as she quickly dodged an attack from Katsuki catching his arm in mid-air. She elbowed him in the stomach before she flipped him over forcing him to land on his back, causing Katsuki to cry out in agony, and Class 1-A to flinch at this.

"She got him!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Holy crap, that reaction time!" Gio yelled.

"She's fast!" Ochaco said.

"Nice one Reina-chan!" Chouko cheered.

 _ **Yo, pretty ladies around the world**_

 _ **Got a weird thing to tell all the boys and girls**_

 _ **Tell yo brother, yo sister and yo momma too**_

 _ **Cause' we're about to throw down, and you'll know just what to do**_

Katsuki was able to recover and caught Reina by surprise when he managed to trip her and she fell onto the floor with a grunt. She blocked a kick from him as he stood up, and flipped back, countering him in the process making him stumble.

He recovered though couldn't help but smile as he wiped the fresh blood from his mouth.

"You're fighting me seriously huh…?" Katsuki said with a grin, "... That's good Reina!"

Reina smiled back, "You should know me by now, I always keep my promises!"

Katsuki chuckled, " Well than, let's make it more interesting than-!"

Katsuki moved from where he was with the help of his Quirk; he flew towards her quick, as she went to counter with her sheathed blade; though he caught her by surprise as he grabbed her wrist, and blasted the sword out of her hands.

It flew off the stage and out of the ring, taking the whole crowd back and Class 1-A

"- **LET'S SEE HOW YOU DO WITHOUT YOUR SWORD TO HELP YA!** " Katsuki shouted before he threw a kick. Reina was able to block the attack, and went to counter, though he just managed to dodge a punch from her. Just as Katsuki was about to use his Quirk, Reina activated her own as she pushed herself away just an explosion he created.

"Well, that was a cheap shot…" Reina said impressed as she fixed herself, "... Even though it was clever."

"He actually got rid of her sword!" Gio exclaimed, "Not even Mahi could come up with that!"

"I find that offensive!" Kuriruzu shouted just across from them.

Floyd shouted, "That's cheating man!"

"Technically it ain't bro." Eijirou said before he was smacked on the head by Floyd.

 _ **Wave your hands in the air, like you don't care**_

 _ **Glide by the people as they start to look and stare**_

 _ **Do your dance, do your dance quick mama**_

 _ **Come on baby, tell me what's the word**_

Reina readied herself with her gauntlets as Katsuki came at her again. She used her Quirk to jump out of the way before she pulled herself towards him, kicking him in the chest with both of her feet causing the both of them to fly. She pushed him into the ground, cracking the floor a bt as she jumped off of him, making the crowd cheer loudly.

Though just as she did, Katsuki grabbed her by the ankle before dragging her back onto the floor, causing her to hit the floor face first.

"Ooooh!" Most of class 1A and B exclaimed.

"That oughta sting!" Tetsutetsu commented.

" **DUDE! SERIOUSLY?!** " Floyd shouted.

"This is a no holds battle after all, Aihara-chan." Tsuyu told him.

"Yeah neither one of them is backing down." Izuku said, "Reina-chan and Kaa-chan are really giving their all."

Floyd's eyebrow twitched slightly as he said, "yeah.."

The fight continued on, as Reina managed to recover from the attack. She felt Katsuki going to pin her, but she acted fast; She returned the favor as she kicked him right in the face causing him to stumble.

" **GAH-WHY YOU-!** "

Katsuki went to use his Quirk, causing her to flip back and get behind him with the help of her Quirk, before she delivered a kick to the face making him fall on his side. Despite this he was quick to stand back up on his feet before he charged once more as they had been going in a pattern at this point; occasionally they would use their Quirks or engage in hand to hand combat. The two would either land a hit on each other or nearly as they attacked.

 _ **Word up (Word up), everybody say**_

 _ **When you hear the call you've got to get underway**_

 _ **Word up (Up, Up), it's the code word**_

 _ **No matter where you say it, you'll know that you'll be heard**_

 _ **(Rest of the Song is Instrumental)**_

"I'm surprised!" Ochaco said, "Reina-chan is going head on with Bakugou-kun without fear! That's so cool…"

"Yeah, it's just like back in the training grounds." Kaminari said.

"Well they have known each other since middle school, so it is to be expected after all." Chouko said with a smile.

"Her tastes runs in _**THAT**_ direction too…" Mineta said as he started to drool. In the next second an anvil fell on his head, courtesy of Floyd and Momo.

"You're the worst." Momo said glaring at him.

"Seriously Man.." Floyd added as he shook his head, "Know your limits."

"Come on Aihara, cut me some slack!" Mineta complained.

"Shut up, Mineta." Floyd replied as he stuffed inkballs in his mouth.

Izuku watched the fight closely, as Reina used her Quirk maneuver, as he had been studying her movements.

" _As I thought, she's using her Quirk as a defense._ " Izuku thought to himself, " _The only time she uses it to attack is when she charges. She's saving her energy just in case she finds herself in a corner. That's smart-Kaa-chan probably realizes it too, but…_ "

Izuku couldn't help but think back to before during Floyd and Katsuki's match, when her Quirk had been affecting her then; he looked concerned as he watched Reina fight.

"... Please, just let nothing bad happen…" He said to himself softly.

Josephine and Joji watched from where they sat with their family. As expected, Lena, Aaron, Sachihiro and the twins had been cheering Reina on.

Lena cheered, "Yeah Reina-chan! **KICK HIS ASS!** "

" **YOU GOT THIS GIRL!** " Aaron shouted.

" **SHOW PISSY BRAINS WHO'S BOSS!** " Hana yelled.

" **KICK HIM IN THE NADS!** " Eliot added.

Joji and Josephine couldn't help but be shocked. Josephine chuckled nervously as she said "opps.."

"We're gonna have a talk about the kids' language later.." Joji told his wife.

Sachihiro slapped the twins as he said, "Language."

"Other than that Joji.." Josephine couldn't help but sigh, as she looked to Reina, "I'm worried about Reina-chan… It's nice that she's improving her Quirk.."

"But at the same time...after what dad, Toshinari and Aizawa told us.." Joji added. "I fear it'll lead to that.."

"At any rate. If it leads to this" Josephine said to her husband, "We have to stop her..we can't let history repeat again… Like it did back in that amusement park...and in America."

At one point in the fight, Katsuki used his stun grenade again; though as he activated his Quirk, she quickly turned her back towards him, as their had been a flash of light. The minute it disappeared, she used her Quirk to make herself fly towards him, before she gave a spin kick. Katsuki quickly moved before he countered, giving her an uppercut.

She nearly tripped on herself, though had been quick to recover.

"Damn… He's a lot tougher than I thought!" Reina said to herself as she wiped the dirt from her face, and caught her breath, "... This definitely isn't like training that's for sure…" She looked ahead as she went through the options in her head, as she thought herself, "... _I don't have a lot of time left. And I can't exactly use it to make him fly out of the stage. If did that, he would use his Quirk and force me at my limit. That means I only have one option. If I can find a way to pin him, then I'll win this._ "

" **WE'RE NOT DONE HERE REINA!** " She heard Katsuki shout, " **I KNOW YOU GOT MORE IN YOU! SO COME AT ME!** "

Reina chuckled, "Careful what you wish for… **MR. NUMBER ONE!** "

The two of them went to charge with their Quirks; though as they did, Reina had been taken back when she heard a familiar sound.

The sound of a ring.

" _ **Rei-chan.**_ "

Reina had been taken back when she saw a familiar man, with a hand covering his face suddenly appear in front of him as her eyes widened. The minute she blinked she found herself tripping on herself as she rolled onto the floor, nearly out of the ring.

Katsuki managed to stop himself as he turned to her.

Class 1A had been taken back by this as well as Class 1B.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Mina said.

"She tripped?!" Izuku said surprised.

"Hey, that ain't like Reina to do that!" Floyd added.

"Yeah, she ain't that clumsy!" Gio said.

Reina immediately scrambled to her feet and looked to where he had seen him. Though the man, she knew as Shigaraki…

… Wasn't there.

" _What-What was that?!_ " She exclaimed in her thoughts.

"Hey!" Katsuki soon called out; she saw the look on his face, he was pissed, "What the hell Lollipop!? Did you miss me on purpose!?"

"N-No! I didn't, I swear!" She shouted back before she looked off to the side, "... At least, I don't think did…"

Katsuki noticed the look on her face; it was almost as if she had been looking for someone. Though before he could ask, Reina shook her head as she turned to him, "I'm fine! Let's just continue the fight!"

Katsuki still had his concerns but eventually shook it off with the click of his tongue, before he stood ready, just as Reina sent herself flying towards him. He immediately reacted as he used his Quirk; this time he took her by surprise with a stun grenade.

" **CRAP!** "

She shielded her eyes as she skidded to a halt. She started to punch in front of her, doing the same as she turned.

"Where is he!? Where is he!?"

It hadn't been long before the ring came again, as she let out a groan.

"Again!?"

Suddenly, she felt something grab her hand forcing her to open her eyes. But when she did… Her eyes widened in horror at the sight.

" _Hey there, pretty woman~"_

It had been the Villain she had encountered earlier that day; the smell of thinner reeked off of her, as she looked to have a demonic grin. Her body shook, as she spoke to her again, her face had been close to hers, " _Why are you scared? Don't be. I'll take to you place that's special..._ " She saw her hold a syringe in her hand, " _... Somewhere…_ _ **Better**_ …"

She suddenly felt a sharp sting go across her cheek as she fell to the ground hard; Katsuki had managed to get a hit on her. Though he just looked surprised as he expected her to block it.

" _She slipped up?_ " Katsuki thought as he looked to his hand, " _That can't be right. She had her guard up from the start of this. She would've countered it, or at the very least block it. But she didn't…_ "

He looked up and saw her staggering slightly as she stood, " _What the hell is going on…?_ "

Reina managed to recover from the hit as she looked to her wrist, where the Villain had grabbed her; It felt real, is what she thought to herself as she shivered slightly.

She immediately shook her head, giving herself a good slap. "Keep it together! Keep it together!" She told herself, before she charged Katsuki head on again.

Katsuki started to block her attacks as she started to punch and kick at him, before he pushed her back with the help of his Quirk; she had been sent flying nearly out the stage though she managed to stop herself with the help of her own.

As she recovered she had been taken back by the sound of a familiar giggle. She picked up her head, as she saw the Villain again, holding a paintball gun.

She said to her, as she armed it with her Quirk, pointing it towards her, making the young teen freeze.

" _Now hold still…_ " She told her, " _This will only hurt…_ _ **A LOT!**_ "

Reina quickly moved just as she pulled the trigger; but as she did, she heard the sound of explosion ring through her ears, nearly blowing her off of her feet. She quickly recovered as she saw that the Villain was no longer there and instead Katsuki stood in her place.

"What in the world?" She said to herself softly, as she stood up.

" **GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE DAMN CLOUDS!** " Katsuki shouted as he rocketed towards her again. This time Reina had been able to block his attack as she had been nearly pushed back again.

" **I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT YOU GOTTA GET WITH THE PROGRAM!** " He yelled at her, before Reina back flipped, countering him in the process. He spit out some blood out of his mouth, as he recovered.

" **STOP THINKING ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE!** " He told her, " **AND FOCUS ON WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!** "

He came at her again and again, as this time she barely managed to block him.

" **FIGHT ME!** " He yelled.

He used his Quirk, though Reina forced his arm upward, forcing his explosion in the air.

" **FIGHT FOR YOURSELF!** " He shouted.

He managed to trip her; though instead of falling onto her back, she managed to get herself off the floor recovering from the attack, before she got him in the leg causing him to stumble; though he kept himself steady.

" **FIGHT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!** " He exclaimed, " **BE A HERO AND FIND A WAY TO WIN!** "

Reina's eyes widened slightly at this as she saw his eyes had been written with worry about her, despite the fact he gave his usual expression. She just couldn't believe it. Even though they were in a match, even though they were fighting to win…

...He still wanted to help her.

"Katsuki-kun…"

The ringing soon came again, causing her to grasp her head; flashes of images went through her head before she had been taken back by the sound of a voice.

" _Rei-chan…_ "

She flinched at the name, but the voice didn't belong to the boy. The voice came over her shoulder, as she heard the sound of scratching.

" _... You don't remember me… Do you…?_ "

Reina had been about to turn to the sound of the voice, though was snapped back in reality when she found herself blocking Katsuki's attack.

"What did I tell you Lollipop Head!?" He shouted again, "Stay focused!"

As the fight continued on, Class 1A as well as some of 1B couldn't help but look worried. They watched as Reina fought, though noticed that she had been acting strangely.

"Floyd-san.." Izuku said to Floyd.

"Yeah..I'm worried too..something ain't adding up with Reina." Floyd repiled. "She worked so hard for this..yet...with the way she's fighting..it's like she's not herself..She's relying too much on defense rather than offensive.."

"Now that you mention it-" Gio said, as he gave it a thought, "-She has been trying to get away from Bakugou for most of the match."

"Wow, Aihara-san. I never knew you know so much about these things.." Mina told him.

"Call it a hunch.." Floyd told them. "It's like my Grandparents said. ' _A Sword can do so many things...There is so much a shield can do too. But overtime, both will break and crumble..and at any rate you'll leave yourself wide open for an attack.'_ "

"I don't understand...is everything alright with Reina-san?" Pony asked.

"I-I don't know...First, Midoriya and that Todoroki dude nearly killing each other...then Floyd going berserk..Now Reina.." Kuriruzu said with worry. "Seriously, what's going on with Class 1-A?"

Monoma said with a slight chuckle, "Seems like the mighty Class 1-A has fallen at last.."

He was soon met with another one of Kuriruzu's needles as Monoma began to cough up blood.

"Getting _**REAL**_ tired of your shit today, Monoma.." Kuriruzu said in a pissed off tone. "Lay off!"

"Wow, Mahi. You're defending them?" He asked.

"Damn right I am!" She said, "Don't make me put another quill in you, Jackass!"

"So the beast is baring her fangs huh?" Monoma asked before getting backhanded by Kendo.

"You're the beast." Kendo said, as she crossed her arms.

"Not you too, Kendo." Monoma groaned.

The Aihara family watched the fight continue onward, though noticed pretty much that Reina looked a little off as she went to charge at Katsuki. Lena said, as she turned to her brother and parents, "Hey..You guys notice Reina-chan right?"

Aaron had added, "Come to think of it… She's running rather than fighting.."

"Oh no...Jo.." Joji asked his wife. "Is this.."

"Yeah...What Dad, Toshi and Aizawa told us about-" Josephine replied as she shook. "-The side effect of Reina-chan's Quirk.."

Reina managed to distance herself as they both started to catch their breath. She knew she went to attack, though her body unconsciously moved on its own and she found herself running. She found her body shaking a little as the ring had gotten a bit louder; images of Shigaraki and the Villain appeared in her line of vision, only to disappear again as she hit her head.

" _Stop it._ "

She moved from Katsuki again as he used his Quirk; As she went to charge the Villain stood in front of her with her paintball gun. She went right through her, just as she attacked back.

" _Stop it._ "

Katsuki kicked her off of her, though managed to steady herself on the ground. As she threw a punch, her fist went through the body of Shigaraki.

" _Stop it!_ "

She turned but barely managed to counter Katsuki's Quirk, making her fly once more; she flipped back as she stopped herself from flying out of the ring, before she stood.

" _It's not real! It's not real! Neither of you are here!_ "

Katsuki kept on going at her, with Reina counter attacking or dodging, until finally, she went on the offensive.

" _I have to win this!_ _I have to get to the top!_ "

She went to charge but as she did-

" _-Rei-chan._ "

The world around her started to slow down as she found herself within a familiar purple void; at the end of it stood Shigaraki as he had his hand out to her, as if he was reaching out.

" _... Make no mistake… The next time I see you…_ _ **I'll bring you back where you belong!**_ "

She soon felt a presence behind her as her body froze; when she looked over her shoulder, she saw the Villain with the paintball gun as she aimed for her head. She laughed before saying in a demonic tone of voice, " _Here comes the airplane~!_ "

And thus she took the shot.

Katsuki had gotten himself ready for Reina's attack, but had been startled when Reina let out a scream as she had fallen on her side, landing just near his feet. Most of the crowd gasped as Class 1A and B had been put into shock. The rest of the Aihara family just looked surprised at this.

"Rei-Rei!?" Mina exclaimed.

"What's happening!?" Kyoka exclaimed.

"Reina-chan!" Izuku exclaimed with worry as he stood.

Floyd stared at the stage wide eye as he exclaimed, "Holy shit- **REINA!** "

Lena exclaimed, "Oh My God! Someone call an ambulance!"

"What's happening to her?!" Aaron shouted.

Joji and Josephine had been the only ones that knew what had been happening as they looked to one another. "Do you think it's-!" Josephine started to say.

Joji had finished for her, "-I think so."

The crowd had been taken back when feed on the television had been cut, leaving them to ponder and wonder what was happening.

Katsuki looked to Reina as she had thrashed on the floor, clutching her head as she screamed in agony. It hadn't been long before Nemuri and Ken ran to the stage, as she was by her side.

"Reina-chan!" He heard her say, "Reina-chan! Listen to me! You're in a nightmare, you have to wake up now!"

"Reina-chan, come on!" Ken told her, "Listen to our voices, you have to wake up!"

It hadn't been long before Katsuki was taken by surprise, by a sight he didn't think he would see; When Reina let out another scream Nemuri and found themself freezing, and he saw that in the next second, they had been gasping for air and started to reach for their throat.

Immediately, Katsuki took action as he ran towards her; he slid on the floor, stopping at her side, as Nemuri fell on her back.

"Reina!" He said, as he shook her, "Reina snap out of it! You're hurting them!"

As Reina opened her eyes he saw the familiar shade of gold, as she looked terrified as she turned on her side struggling to breath. He felt a familiar sensation go through his body as his side began to ache. The hair on her head started to lose its color, as a streak of it began to turn black.

The scene before him had been familiar as he looked around and to the Heroes, the Pros on the ground struggling to breath. He knew what was going to happen next. He knew what was coming, and it couldn't help but scare him.

Not because of what the girl before him could do…

...But because of what would come after.

All he knew was, he didn't want to lose her… _**Not again.**_

But what he could do?

As far as he saw, he could tell words didn't get through to her. He didn't know what else he could do. Though it hadn't been long before only solution came to his head as he looked to his hand. He shook slightly, at this as he clenched his hand; He didn't like it, but… He didn't have much of a choice now.

He took Reina by the jacket as she looked to him, still terrified as she looked to be in tears; her nose had started to bleed.

"... Reina… _**I'm sorry…**_ "

Just like that he threw his fist across her face and in just one hit, her body had gone limp; the color of her hair had come back just as Nemuri and Ken caught their breath. "Are you alright?" Ken asked Nemuri.

"Yeah…" She said as she coughed, "... Yeah I'm alright… Reina-chan-"

The two of them had been taken back when they saw Reina in Katsuki's arms; He was holding her close as his eyes had been hidden by the shadow of his bangs. He held her tightly as his arms shook a little. He bit his bottom lip as he had been trying to prevent himself from crying.

Class 1A had been in shock as the feed on the large televisions came back on.

"What just happened?" Gio asked.

"I couldn't tell…" Momo said.

"Re-Reina-chan…" Izuku said as he looked fearfully..

Floyd said as his body shook, "i-is s-she..?"

"N-n-n-o Aihara-chan...s-she's a-alive is she?" Tsuyu asked.

"y-yeah...Rei-Rei is a-alive and kicking!" Mina added.

Nemuri went over to Reina and quickly checked her over after she recovered. She sighed with relief when she saw she had still been breathing. She soon stood up and said to a very confused audience.

"Reina Nouki has been knocked out." Nemuri told the crowd, "The winner and finalist is Katsuki Bakugou!"

And honestly… That was was something, Katsuki didn't want to hear. Throughout the entire sports festival from the semifinal to this...

 _ **Nothing was going his way.**_

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock the LM.C Performed By LM.C**_ )


	34. Chapter 25 Epilogue: It's Not Over

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2-PAinT it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

Katsuki had been escorted by Nemuri and Ken to Recovery Girl's Office, in case anyone from the news media found their way down there and tried to stop them. He held Reina in his arms, bridal style as he couldn't help but look to her occasionally with worry. Though her eyes had still been closed shut, she had been groaning in with agony as she had been mumbling something incoherent.

"Just hang on Reina…" He said softly as he adjusted her slightly in his arms, tightening his grip slightly, "... We're gonna get you help."

Just as they were just nearing Recovery Girl's Office, familiar faces soon emerged from the staircase. It had been Izuku and Floyd as their eyes had been written with worry; along with them had been Floyd's family.

"Reina-chan!" Izuku exclaimed as he went over to Katsuki, "Is she okay!?"

"I don't know…" Katsuki replied; his voice sounding surprisingly like that of a whisper.

Floyd soon asked, "The hell do you mean you don't know?!"

" **I JUST DON'T KNOW DAMN IT! DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWERS TO!** " Katsuki shouted, making Floyd and Izuku flinch. His tone of voice as changed, and it was one they didn't hear before.

"Take it easy, Piss for Brains." Lena said, "They're just concerned about her, that's all."

"Yeah, excuse them for being considerate." Sachihiro added.

"Sachihiro! Don't use that tone!" Joji scolded.

"Mommy, Reina-neechan will be okay, right?" Hana asked.

"She's not going to die, is she?" Eliot added.

Josephine replied with a reassuring smile, "No Eliot, Hana. Don't worry."

Oda added, "Reina isn't the type of person that'll go down that easy."

Nemuri soon placed her hand on Katsuki's shoulder before saying, "Come on. Let's get her to Doctor Kenko."

Katsuki only nodded before he followed Nemuri and Ken again; he wasn't surprised when Izuku, Floyd and his family followed behind them. They soon made it to the office and Ken knocked on the door.

Chiyo had been the one to answer it.

"Bring her inside." Chiyo said after taking only one look at Reina, "Quickly now."

The group went inside the office, though Izuku, Katsuki, and Floyd had been taken back when Chiyo lead them over to what looked to be an pool of that had been narrow and, big enough to fit a person. It looked to be filled with water, though it had been shallow; it wasn't enough to drown a person, though their had been still enough to float. Shimizu got herself ready as she put on a set of what looked to be transparent gloves with lines connecting to the palms.

"Ah, just time." Shimizu said as she rolled up her sleeves, before tying her hair back "Bakugou-kun, could you set her down in there please?"

"In the water?" Katsuki asked surprised, "But why?"

"Normally when things like this happen, I would have her brought to Tardis General since we have a machine to help me…" Shimizu said as she set a total of four pearls into the water, before putting two more on her palms, "... Though given the severity of this latest episode I have to make an exception this time. It's a good thing I came prepared."

She soon motioned Katsuki, "Be quick now. Set her in there, carefully."

Though he had been hesitant, Katsuki sat on his knees, before submerging Reina into the water. When he was sure she was floating he removed his hands from her body, shaking them out as to dry them off. Shimizu soon took out a pearl that looked to be transparent from her pocket, before she placed it onto her covered forehead where third eye had been hiding.

"Alright then…" She said, as she held out her hands, "... Let's get started."

She took a deep breath as she shut her eyes, gently placing one hand on her cheek and another in the water. Katsuki, Izuku and Floyd jumped slightly when they saw the gloves give a faint blue glow; the others in the water did the same. However the one that had been transparent had glowed a faint red glow.

"What… What's happening?" Izuku asked as he had been intrigued by this, "What's Kenko-san doing?"

"It's Shimizu-san's Quirk." Chiyo began to explain, "She's able to use the water to heal almost any sort of injury like me. The only difference between her and I is she can also use it to help those that have suffered through trauma and patients with a mental disease. She's especially a big help those that are recuperating. Though I'm told she has a difficult time when it comes to internal injures. Depending on the state that is."

"Those pearls…" Floyd said as he was about to reach into the water, "... What are they fo-?"

Floyd pulled his hand away when Oda slapped his hand away, "Don't do that! The pearls help her to keep herself, and her patient from suffering a mental breakdown. Think of it like surgery; Even the tiniest mistake could mean death."

Floyd couldn't help but shiever at this as he said, "I-I'm sorry.."

Josephine couldn't help but say amazed, "Still, that's something.."

"But I don't understand… Can't you heal her normally?" Izuku asked Chiyo.

Chiyo only shook her head, "Only having to do with physical damage. Shimizu-san on the other hand is more suited for this than I. She was made Reina-chan's personal doctor for a good reason."

The twins peered into the pool, as they looked to Reina. "Does this mean Reina-neechan is taking a bath?" Hana asked.

Eliot added, "I wonder where the soap is?"

Sachihiro proceeded to slap them both on the head, "Weren't you two even listening at all?"

It hadn't been long before the transparent pearl changed its color, to what looked to be a calming white; Reina's expression changed slightly as she looked to be a bit more relaxed. Shimizu's eyes opened and she pulled back her hand from her face, moving it into the water.

"There we go." Shimizu said gently, as Chiyo went to wipe the sweat from her forehead, "That was a bit more difficult than I thought…"

"Hey…" Katsuki said, as he looked to the doctor; he still been kneeling beside Reina, "... She's gonna be okay… Right?"

Shimizu let out a sigh before she had responded, "... It's sort of 50-50 at this point. I can do what I can to keep her stable, but whether she decides to wake up, well that's all on her. Sometimes when she goes through this, it could take her a week to wake up, maybe two days or two hours."

"That's not what I'm asking!" He practically yelled, his expression changing a little, "She'll wake up, right!? She won't die, will she!?"

Once more, Izuku and Floyd had been taken back, as well as the rest of the Aiharas, as they heard the sound of Katsuki's voice.

"Yeah Doc. I have to agree with pisshead here.." Floyd asked as he quivered. "Reina...will be okay… Right?"

"Reina-chan is still alive, is she?" Izuku asked.

Shimizu smiled to them reassuringly, "Don't worry, she'll be just fine. If there's one thing I'm not going to let her do, it's die. I'll be damned if she passes before me or anyone else."

Izuku and Floyd couldn't help but sigh with relief at this; Katsuki showed relief in his eyes as well, though his face remained unchanged.

"If it's okay…" Katsuki soon started to say again, "... Can I stay here? Until she wakes up?"

Shimizu looked surprised as did the rest of the group. "Normally I would say it's fine, but-What about your match?" Shimizu said, "Your in last round now, aren't you?"

Katsuki didn't give a straight answer as he looked over to Nemuri, "Tell the Half and Half bastard he can have his win... _**I'm pulling out.**_ "

Everyone looked just surprised to hear this kind of thing.

"Are you sure?" Ken asked, "If you do that, you know what that means for you."

"Yeah… I know." He said.

"Dude..." Floyd added "Are you out of your ****ing mind?!"

"Maybe I am." He told Floyd, "But I don't care… I can't continue like this."

"Kaa-chan, you can't just say something like that!" Izuku exclaimed.

Lena added, "Yeah! Reina-chan wouldn't want that!"

" **DON'T YOU IDIOTS GET IT!? ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND TO WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED!?** " Katsuki soon yelled as he stood; his body shook with anger, " **THIS** - _ **THAT**_ **WASN'T A WIN! WHAT HAPPENED JUST NOW WASN'T EVEN A REAL FIGHT! WHAT'S THE POINT IN CONTINUING IF SHE'S LIKE THIS!? WHAT'S THE POINT IF IT WASN'T EVEN ANYONES WIN TO BEGIN WITH!?** "

 _ **SLAP!**_

Katsuki felt his head jerk to the side, as everyone had been surprised that Josephine had slapped him across the face, leaving a noticeable red mark. Katsuki just looked to her surprised at this as he placed his hand on his cheek.

"Are you honestly trying to make me angry right now, Bakugou?" Josephine said with rage in her eyes, "It doesn't matter if it was a real fight or not! You can't just back out after coming so far!"

"I-I-" Katsuki tried to say, though had been soon cut off by Joji.

"Bakugou, there's no shame in saving someone's life." He said, "Reina-chan was in trouble and you acted, even if it meant taking an opportunity from her. That's what Heroes do, they make rash decisions."

"Like I said before, pisshead.." Lena told him. "If Reina were to hear what you just said..well that'll just make her even more upset."

"... But it wasn't even my win!" He told her, "I don't deserve it!"

Oda soon stepped in, as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Young Katsuki… Like my daughter-in-law mentioned you can't back out now… Not after what Reina sacrificed to make it this far."

"Grandpa's right, Moron." Floyd told him. "Besides its not just for her..but for me too.."

Sachihiro added, "And the rest of the class. I'm sure you don't wanna let them down either."

Izuku soon spoke his mind, "Kaa-chan, you may be a jerk, and prideful, but you always found a way to make it to the top, by any means necessary. You've done nothing but train to get where you are you now. Everyone… Myself and Floyd-san want you to keep on fighting… I know Reina-chan wouldn't want you to give up either."

Katsuki took in their words, though he couldn't help but remain unconvinced as he looked to his feet. Though he had been taken back, as well as most of the others within the room when Oda had said-

"You know… Before your match… Aizawa was actually going to pull Reina-chan out."

Katsuki looked to him, as his eyes had been widened with shock, and the rest of the group looked to him shocked; all except Josephine, Joji, Shimizu, Nemuri and Ken.

"... What…?" Was the only thing Katsuki could say.

"After Reina's previous episode…" Oda soon explained, "... Aizawa told her he was going to pull her out. And I agreed with him. But you should've heard what she had to say."

"What...?" Katsuki asked him, "... What _**DID**_ she say?"

Oda gave a smile as he replied, "She told him, she wanted to meet you in the finals, and that she didn't want to hurt you by backing out. She probably knew, her Quirk was going act up… But she went through with it anyway."

Once more he had stayed silent as he took this newfound information, as his jaw had dropped a little.

"Kaa-chan…" Izuku soon said, "... Whether you think it's right or not… I know she wouldn't want to see you throw it away. It's only going to hurt her more if you do."

Floyd soon added, "Yeah man. Knowing Reina, she'll never forgive you for throwing out the only chance you have at this. I know I and the rest of our class won't."

Katsuki clicked his tongue as he started to think it over, looking to Reina as she had been still resting in the water. He hated to admit it, but Izuku and Floyd made a point. He knew Reina better than anyone else; they didn't know it, but he did. She wouldn't be happy at all if he went through with this. In fact as he played the scenario in his head, he saw her in tears once more. She would scold him, and told him that he should've continued on, but deep down he knew something they didn't…

… It's not that she wouldn't forgive him…

… She would actually blame herself.

And that was the last thing he wanted her to think.

He sighed as he facepalmed himself, "I can't believe I just allowed myself to be talked to by Deku, the Inkhead, and even his entire family… What the hell is wrong with my life…?"

Izuku and Floyd's expression brightened at this. "Does that mean you'll-" Izuku started to say before he froze up when he saw Katsuki shoot his usual glare.

"Don't misread this you damn nerd!" He told him, "I'm not doing this for you, or the Inkhead or any of them! I'm doing this for _**HER**_ … And only her! Think anything else, and I'll kill you!"

With that he went out of the nurses office, stomping as he did; he started to make his way to the player waiting room as the rest of them just speechless even the teachers.

"I guess that means he'll continue." Ken said.

"Looks that way." Nemuri said shaking her head a little.

Izuku gulped before he sighed, "At least he's not throwing his match away."

Floyd sighed as he gave himself a slap in the face, "yeah but he could at least lose that attitude.."

"Right?" Sachihiro said, "He's worse than you."

At this Floyd slapped him on the head before he yelled, " **SHUT IT, I'LL END YOU!** "

Josephine and Lena soon hit Floyd on the head so hard that he was buried into the floor, making the ground shake a little. Josephine shouted to her son, " **STOP ABUSING YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!** "

Lena added with a yell, " **BE RESPONSIBLE AND DON'T HIT YOUR SIBLINGS!** "

"Like your one to talk…" Floyd groaned as he recovered.

"You should get back to your matches." Shimizu said, "... I can take care of Reina from here."

"Can we come back?" Izuku asked, Chiyo and Shimizu, "To see her later?"

"Of course." Chiyo said to him, "Now go on now."

"I'll stay here." Oda said, "In case the media tries to come in here. Last thing we want is prying eyes."

"Got it dad." Joji said with a smile, "We'll know how the fight goes."

With the group left the room, just as Izuku and Floyd looked over their shoulders as they still couldn't help but worry about their friend as she slept in the water with Shimizu beside her, keeping the pearls lit.

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock the LM.C Performed by LM.C**_ )


	35. Chapter 26: Not A Perfect Victory

_**WARNING:**_

 _Hey guys, Tenshi here!_

 _Just letting you know, at some point in this chapter, there will be a very disturbing moment. I blame watching the Promised Neverland, Shiki, Hell Girl and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and the games Corpse Party and Alice: Madness Returns for this part, though they still are fantastic animes and games. Anyway, if you are not a fan (And I don't blame you) or find it very unsettling (Again I don't blame you, I found it unsettling while that), feel free to skip that part and go to when Reina regains conscious._

 _Other than that hope you enjoy, this is Tenshi, signing off!_

* * *

Throughout most of the fights, the Todoroki Twins had been staying in the Player Waiting room that the Sports Festival had provided. To be honest, Shoto still found his match with Izuku overwhelming. All these conflicting thoughts still had been at the top of his head.

Izuku's words, his father, his pledge and promise.

At this point, he wasn't sure what he should do.

He had just been thankful for the that his sister had been there to comfort him.

They watched the previous match from the television that the waiting room had provided, though had been surprised of the fact by the outcome of it. The very last image they saw before the screen turned to colored bars had been Reina on the ground as she looked to be screaming in agony.

Fubuki had a worried expression on her face, while Shoto's remained unchanged.

"... Reina… What's happening to you…?"

Fubuki jumped when the door had been suddenly kicked open. The two of them looked and saw it had been Katsuki, who was still bandaged from his previous fight with Floyd, and looked to be in shock.

"You two were here this whole time?!" Katsuki exclaimed, "Why are you even here anyway!? This is waiting room 1!"

Fubuki tilted her head, though quickly signed to him, "Bakugou-kun, did you get it mixed up? This is Waiting Room 2."

Katsuki had been taken back by this before he looked over to the sign next to it, as he read what had been written.

"Crap, you're right!" Katsuki said, "Damn it!"

"You can understand Fubuki?" Shoto asked as he had been surprised.

"Of course I can!" Katsuki told him as he sounded pissed, "It ain't that difficult to understand you know!?"

Fubuki soon tapped Katsuki on the shoulder, as he flinched slightly at the touch. It hadn't been long before Fubuki had asked him, "We were watching Reina-chan's fight, and saw what happened. Is she alright?"

Katsuki's expression changed slightly at this before he gave his reply, "Yeah, she's fine. Kenko and that Kissy Hag are looking after her. She's gonna be asleep for awhile, but they said she'll recover."

Fubuki sighed with relief at this, not taking notice of the guilt look in his eyes despite the expression he gave. It hadn't been long before he looked over to Shoto, who had still been in his own world.

Honestly, it couldn't help but tick him off even more.

"Hey… I may have gotten the wrong room…" He said as he went over to Shoto, "...But what's with that attitude against your opponent in the final!?" Fubuki had been startled when Katsuki used his Quirk on the table as he shouted, " **WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING YOU HALF AND HALF BASTARD!?** "

Shoto didn't have a reaction to this, as he still had his eyes forward; Fubuki couldn't help but have a look of worry on her face. Finally Shoto spoke up, "That's… What Midoriya said too."

"Huh?" Katsuki said confused; Fubuki looked to be confused as well.

"That guy…" Shoto soon said, "... He acted recklessly, and came to destroy all of my problems I'd been carrying." He soon looked to Katsuki, "You guys… Were childhood friends, right? Was Midoriya like that when you were young too?"

Fubuki saw his face change immensely; She could swear that he looked more angry than he did when he came into the room.

"That damn nerd-"

She had gotten her question answered when he kicked down the table hard, nearly breaking it. "- **WHO CARES ABOUT HIM!?** " He shouted, "Seriously, who the hell cares…!? Your family's circumstance, and your feelings… I ain't like Deku or the Lollipop Head- **UNLIKE THEM,** **I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANY OF THAT STUFF! JUST USE THE FLAMES ON YOUR LEFT ON ME TOO!** "

Fubuki had soon gotten his attention again, "Is that really necessary Bakugou-kun?"

"Of course it is!" He told her, before he told Shoto, "I will hold them down from above, remember that Icy Hot!" With that, he exited the room before Shoto or Fubuki could say anything more. As Katsuki made his way down the hall, he felt the blood in his veins boil.

" _The match between Reina and I, even with the Half-Breed… May not have ended in the way I wanted, but-_ "

He soon had a smile on his face.

"- _I'll make up for it all with this match! I'll crush that Half-and-Half bastard indisputably, and then-_ _ **I'LL**_ _be the one on the top!_ "

* * *

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2-PAint it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

Izuku and Floyd both sat in silence after what had happened during Reina's match, and about her condition. They both couldn't help but worry about their friend; they've seen in her taking a trip to the hospital , but they've never seen her in this condition before. The two of them couldn't help but worry.

They had told their classmates about Reina's condition and wouldn't be watching the final match of the Sports Festival. And needless to say, they were worried about her and them. They had never seen them down like this before, in the short time that they have known them. Only two of their classmates decided to stay with Reina, and that had been Fubuki and Chouko who had volunteered. They didn't mind it much, though they knew this way had been better.

Knowing Reina, she would've wanted them to see Katsuki fight for her.

Still… Most of them couldn't help but be concerned about Izuku and Floyd, as they had been practically slumped in their seats. They had been the whole time, since they had gotten back.

"Deku, Aihara-kun, cheer up." Ochaco soon said to them with a smile, "Before you know it, Reina-chan will be back up on her feet!"

"Yeah guys!" Gio said to them, "Besides, she wouldn't want to see you down in the dumps! No one likes a party pooper you know!"

"... But we've never seen Reina-chan this bad before." Izuku said to them, "I really hope she'll wake up soon."

Floyd added, "Yeah, i really hope she gets back to normal soon.."

"Hey, buck up campers!" Gio said smacking Floyd and Izuku hard in the back, nearly causing them to fall out of their seats, "This is the Gummi Ship, and on the Gummi Ship frowns are not allowed! It only runs on smiles!"

"Did he just do a Kingdom Hearts reference?" Sero asked.

"I think he did." Kaminari replied.

"Huh, he really is a video game nerd." Eijirou said.

"Still, is he allowed to say that legally?" Rikido asked.

Floyd said to Gio, "Seriously man! Are you trying to get us sued?!"

"Hey, it got your mind off it, did it?" Gio said with a smile as he nudged him.

"Tch!" Floyd grunted "I guess."

"Thanks Terebi-kun." Izuku said with a small smile, "Uraraka-san."

Ochaco couldn't help but turn red a little, "Ah, it's no problem Deku!"

They were soon drawn to the crowd, as they began to cheer loudly, the torch had been lit a flame once more. " _It's finally the last battle of the UA High School Sports Festival! The final so to speak!_ " They heard Present Mic say, " _The top of the first years will be decided in one match!_ "

Both of the contestants soon stepped to the stage, this of course being their classmates. Though this time they didn't find themselves cheering like they did before. They didn't know why… But they didn't find themselves doing it.

Present Mic soon announced the contestants.

" _From the Hero Course-Shoto Todoroki! Verus-Also from the Hero Course-Katsuki Bakugou!_ "

The crowd cheered loudly, as the Class themselves couldn't help but be fixated at this, as they couldn't help but equally think, who would be the one to come out on top in the end.

" _Now-_ _ **START!**_ "

The fight began immediately after this was said; the whole crowd had been taken back when Shoto made the first move. Putting his hand to the ground a giant ice wall appeared right in front of him, heading towards Katsuki. Though he had been quick to act.

" **DAMN IT!** " He exclaimed as he went to blast the ice in his path. The next thing everyone knew, Katsuki looked to be encased, which left everyone shocked, especially that of Class 1A.

"He went all out already!?" Gio exclaimed shocked.

"It was just like his match with Chou-chan!" Ochaco said.

"No, it's not the same scale with Shoichi-san." Izuku soon said, "He aimed his attack while being careful of what'll come next."

Floyd said as his jaw dropped, "Wait ninja, what?"

The whole class had soon been drawn to muffled sounds; despite where they had been sitting, they felt the ground shake.

"What's that noise?" Mineta said.

"It's probably Bakugou-chan's doing." Tsuyu replied.

As this was said, shards of ice went flying at Shoto, forcing him to shut his eyes and jump back a few feet. Katsuki emerged from the prison of ice with a scream.

"No way-!" Eijirou exclaimed.

"He dug his way out through his explosions!?" Sero shouted, "What is he, a mole!?"

"That's so weird!" Kaminari said.

"He's like a Diglet, right Floyd?" Gio said as he turned to his buddy.

Floyd merely bonked him on the head as he replied, "We gotta put a leash on you."

Katsuki soon placed both of his hands on the ice as his hands started to emit smoke.

"The stronger the Quirk…" He said, "... **THE MORE IMPRECISE THE ATTACKS!** "

He soon flew towards Shoto, with Shoto doing the same as he readied his right side. He thrusted his hand forward, though Katsuki beat him to it as he moved his Quirk to move out of the way from the attack. And just like that, he grabbed him by the jacket and hair.

"Are you underestimating me!? **YOU DAMN IDIOT!** "

Katsuki used his Quirk to send Shoto flying towards the outside of the ring. Shoto managed to act as he made an ice wall, before he started to slide along the wall.

" _He avoids going out of bounds with a wall of ice!_ " Present Mic had announced, " _Looks like fun!_ "

As Shoto circled towards Katsuki, he went to attack, activating his Quirk once more. Shoto soon grabbed a hold of him, using his left hand-

"Use your left!" They heard Enji shout, "Use it Shoto!"

The two had been taken back this, though Shoto quickly tossed him to the side, taking him back. Though Katsuki had been quick to stop himself as he landed on his feet. Shoto landed on the opposite side of him as he steadied himself.

"Stop screwing around…" Katsuki told him as he stood; Shoto noticed as he gave him a glare, "... Am I not strong enough to make you use it?"

"Todoroki-chan isn't like himself since Midoriya-chan's match." Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, it's almost like he lost his touch." Floyd added.

"Todoroki-kun…" Izuku said worryingly.

Katsuki's hands sparked as he couldn't help but glare at his opponent. "Bastard…" He said, "... I'll show what will happen if you make a fool of me! I'll kill you!"

Shoto couldn't help but flinch slightly at his words, though it hadn't been out of fear as he continued. "The Half-Breed, and Reina… I didn't get to have a real fight with them!" He told him, "He wasn't coming at me as himself, and Reina-"

He stopped himself for a moment; the scenario of what had happened previously, lingered in his head. Though he shook his head before he yelled, "-I want to win this fight! I want an indisputable first place! I can't get that even if I beat the scum that underestimates me! There's no point if I can't get higher than Deku! There's no goddamn point, if I can't fight for her sake! If you got no intention of winning, than don't even bother standing in front of me!"

Shoto, Izuku, and Floyd and couldn't help but take in his words. He did sound angry, most likely because of what happened in his previous match. Though they found it strange… Despite him sounding angry, they couldn't help but hear something else…

… They could've sworn they heard guilt.

"Floyd-san…" Izuku said as he looked over to Floyd, "... You don't think…?"

Floyd turned to him as he replied, "Oh man, i think so!"

Shoto's expression changed slightly, "Bakugou-"

"Why are you just standing there damn it?!" Katsuki shouted cutting him off. He went to charge at him, and Shoto readied himself, though for the first time, he didn't know what he should do. The thoughts came to him again.

" _ **I… Want to be a Hero too!"**_

" _ **Let's be Heroes together!**_

" _ **THAT POWER WAS NEVER HIS! IT'S BEEN YOURS AND YOURS ALONE!**_ "

" _I'm sorry Bakugou…_ " Shoto thought, as his left side started to get covered with ice, " _Ever since I fought Midoriya… I became unsure of what I should do… Of whether I was correct or not…_ "

He lowered his left hand, as he readied to use his right side again, but-

" **TODOROKI-KUN!** " Izuku shouted, as he stood, taking his classmates back, " **DON'T LOSE! DO YOUR BEST!** "

Floyd followed suit as he shouted " **YO SHOTO! DON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!** "

Shoto felt something in him snap, as the ice on his right side started to melt. "Those two-" Katsuki couldn't help but say as he smiled. It hadn't been long before he flew up into the air, with the help of his Quirk. He started to spin himself as he flew towards Shoto.

" _If you're going to stand in front of me-Then you should just concentrate on winning!_ "

Shoto saw Katsuki form twister with the help of his Quirk. Shoto activated his left side, as the flames emerged. He went to block Katsuki's attack, however-

" _ **The child's left hand… Looks unsightly…**_ "

" _ **If you're downed by something like this, forget about beating All Might…!"**_

" _ **Fubuki… I'm… Sorry… I'm so sorry…"**_

-He soon lowered his hand, the flames disappeared within mere moments.

" **HOWITZER IMPACT!** " Katsuki shouted.

The second his hand touched the ice, a large explosion was formed, nearly blowing the crowd away again. Everyone shut their eyes as loose shards of ice flew; though everyone couldn't help but shiever at the cold air that had been formed.

" _He made himself a human projectile like in Aihara's battle!_ " Present Mic had announced, " _It looks like Todoroki didn't fire off the huge blast he used in his match with Midoriya! But the winner is-!_ "

"I can't tell what's going on!" Ochaco said.

"Who won the fight!?" Gio exclaimed, "I gotta know!"

"Where are they?!" Izuku exclaimed as he looked onto the stage.

Floyd looked frantically as he said "don't tell me they're-"

The smoke finally cleared, and they saw Katsuki had been laying flat on his stomach; though what they couldn't see, was that he had a shocked look on his face.

"You… _**You put out your flames...**_!?"

On the other side of the stage, they saw Shoto passed out on the piles of ice. Flashes of the previous match came back, as he stood up. As he stepped towards Shoto, he found himself back there again. Back to the start, till now, where things didn't go his way.

"Hey…"

He saw himself, standing before Floyd, when he wasn't giving his all, thanks to a certain Villain.

"... Hey…!"

He heard Reina cry out, as he had been forced to make a decision, a decision that he hated, as the cost had been great.

He ran towards Shoto, as he had grabbed him by the neck of his jacket; he held out his hand as he had been ready to use his Quirk.

" **STOP SCREWING AROUND!** " He yelled, as his body shook; the whole class could've sworn they heard his voice cracking slightly, " **DIDN'T I TELL YOU, THERE WAS NO POINT, DAMN IT!? I DIDN'T WANT TO WIN THIS WAY!** "

A pink mist soon surrounded the area, as Katsuki started to feel drowsy; he started to stumble as he felt exhaustion take hold of him.

"... Not... Again…"

Just like that, he went out like a light; turns out the pink mist had been caused by Nemuri, as she tore up only a small part of her costume. Class 1A of course, had been left speechless; especially that of Izuku and Floyd.

Floyd couldn't help but say as he had eyes as wide as dinner plates, "holy...dude… Did he just..."

"Yeah...he did.."…" Izuku said.

"Man…" Gio said speechless, "... Today is not Bakugou's day, is it?"

Floyd shook his head in reply before saying, "yeah… I hate to say this… But I feel bad for the guy… First my match… Then Reina-chan's… Now this…?"

Nemuri looked over the two contestants, before raising her hand, announcing to the crowd, "Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds! Katsuki Bakugou emerges victorious!"

The crowd cheered, though the entirety of Class 1A had stayed silent; not one of them decided to cheer. " _ **AND NOW ALL OF THE EVENTS HAVE BEEN COMPLETED!**_ " Present Mic shouted over the PA, " _ **THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S SPORTS FESTIVAL IS-FROM CLASS 1A, KATSUKI BAKUGOU!**_ "

The crowd cheered loudly again, while Class 1A just remained silent, as they looked to one another. "Something tells me Kaa-chan's gonna react badly when he wakes up..." Izuku said to Floyd, "... We could really use Reina-chan right now…"

Floyd nodded again before saying, "Yeah… More than ever."

* * *

 _ **Just a perfect day**_

 _ **Drink Sangria in the park**_

 _ **And than later, when it gets dark**_

 _ **We go home**_

 _Reina slowly opened her eyes to the sound of a song, which she couldn't help but find peculiar. As she opened her eyes, as the first thing she saw had been that of a portable record player sitting on a white table She found herself sitting on what she found had been that of a beaches chair as she felt the cool breeze as she could hear the sound of birds over head. In front of her, had been that of a lake._

 _At this, she sat herself up as she had been surprised._

" _Where am I? How in the world did I get here?"_

 _She had been startled a little when she heard the sound of laughters and giggles around her. It was than she noticed…_

 _There were people._

 _Families with children, couples with each other had been either playing in the shallow of the lake, enjoying the view, or even resting underneath the shade like she had been._

 _Still, she couldn't help but find it strange, as she stood up from the chair._

" _Well… This is new."_

 _She started to make her way down the river, minding the children that passed her by. The song continued to ring through her ears as she looked to the many people, skipping stones, or catching crabs that had been in the lake; the song had been playing on the various radios that the people had beside them._

 _ **Just a perfect day**_

 _ **Feed animals in the zoo**_

 _ **Then later, a movie too**_

 _ **And then home**_

 _She eventually came to a set of stairs, as she ascended upwards and what she had found before her she had been more into shock. For as she got to the top, she found herself in a place she had never been, yet it had been familiar to her eyes._

" _ **... Nakagata…**_ "

 _She found herself walking through the town, as everyone she could see had looked busy. Many of its people had been setting up banners and wooden stands throughout most of the streets of the town. She could pick up a delightful aroma at the tip of her nose; she saw open kitchens preparing food, a plate of buns, rice balls, and that of sweets._

 _She saw a store in particular had lanterns on display, as some of the people in the town, had been walking in out of the store, each having a color lantern in their hand. Many of them had been talking to each other, each having a smile on their face, not paying mind to the young confused teen._

" _What's going on? Is it some sort of festival?"_

 _She soon caught the eye of what looked to be a person, dressed in that of a Shrine's outfit. A Priest by the look of it; he looked as though he had been talking to someone, and that someone… Had been that of a child._

 _She didn't know why, but… She felt compelled to follow them. She gently pushed her way to through the crowd as she kept her distance, though had done what she could to keep up. Eventually, she saw them go up the stairs, towards the shrine at the very top. With a deep breath she started to make her way up too._

 _ **Oh it's such a perfect day**_

 _ **I'm glad I spent it with you**_

 _ **Oh such a perfect day, you just keep me hanging on**_

 _ **You just keep me hanging on**_

 _When she got to the top, she saw a wooden stage had been set up in front of the temple, and many of the members brushing away the leafs and flower petals that had fallen off of the tree. She started to look around the area._

" _Where did they go?"_

 _She heard voices that sounded incoherent, and turned in the direction. There she saw the child and the Priest again, as he handed her a lantern with a friendly smile on his face; she saw the child looked happy as they jumped for joy._

 _With a pat on the head, he left the little one to attend to other matters._

" _That child…"_

 _Reina didn't know, but she found herself approaching the child, taking care as not to frighten them. Finally she reached out, as she kneeled, gently touching the child's shoulder but when they turned…_

… _**She saw the child had been her**_ _._

" _Wh-What?!"_

 _Suddenly the wind picked up, as the lantern flew out of her hands and towards the temple. Her child self, started to run after it._

" _Wa-Wait!" Reina exclaimed as she ran after the child._

" _Come back!" She heard her child self call out to the lantern, "Come back!"_

 _The song in Reina's ears became disoriented as the child ran inside. As Reina ran inside, the doors behind suddenly closed shut._

 _ **Just a perfect day**_

 _ **Problems left all alone**_

 _ **Weekenders off on our own**_

 _ **It's such fun**_

 _The lights, which had been that of flames came on, as they had been in the form of of lanterns; though each one looked to be stained with red, as they floated in water, beside her. She watched as they floated gently, as if they had been that on a stream._

 _She jumped at the sound of something falling to the floor, followed by a shattering of glass. She saw ahead of her, looked to be that of a picture frame, lying face down. She approached, as her body shook with a little fear._

 _ **Just a perfect day**_

 _ **You made me forget myself**_

 _ **I thought I was someone else**_

 _ **Someone good**_

 _She picked up the frame up off the ground as she was being careful with the glass. She saw on the back of the frame there had been something written on it._

" _..._ _ **Alcina's New Agency**_ … _?"_

 _Alcina._

 _She remembered hearing that name before, as All Might had said that name in one of their previous conversations. She turned over the picture, expecting to see a face. Though what she had gotten was a girl who looked to be nineteen, with her face that looked to be scribbled out. She looked to be standing in front an entrance to somewhere, with a sign that had read "SOLD" in bold letters._

 _There had also been a silver sign that had read-_

" _ **The Wonderland Agency….?**_ "

 _Her eyes soon widened slightly in realization._

" _Wait… Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute! Could this be-!?"_

" _ **meAT… NeED mEAt…**_ "

 _Reina soon froze as she felt a terrifying presence behind her; some of the lanterns in the water had gone out. Her body shook as she turned to see what had been behind her. Her face turned pale at the sight of a beast. There before her, stood a nine foot tall creature; the body looked skin and bone, and yet possessed a bulky feature on it's upper body. The beast had what looked to be bones growing from it's back and it's head had been that of a deer skull, with teeth as sharp as that of any blade as it dripped a red as it's eyes glowed the same color._

 _It stood on its hind legs as the claws on its hands had dripped what looked to be that of black tar._

" _ **sO HuNGry…**_ " _The Beast said, as it stepped towards her; the sound of bones cracked with every step it took "_ _ **... nEEd mEAt… nEEd mEAt…**_ "

 _Reina only trembled as she backed away from the beast. The beasts eyes suddenly shined violently as it opened its mouth; a dog's mouth appeared out of the mouth of the deer skull._

" _ **gIVE mE mEAt!**_ " _The beast shouted as it started to charge at her._

 _Reina let out a scream as she started to run along the only path she could take as the lanterns light started to go out._

 _ **Oh it's such a perfect day**_

 _ **I'm glad I spent it with you**_

 _ **Oh it's such a perfect day, you just keep me hanging on**_

 _ **You just keep me hanging on**_

 _Reina suddenly tripped on something as she found herself falling to the ground hard. "Ow…" She groaned, "What did I-?!"_

 _Reina soon let out a shriek as she saw what_ _ **EXACTLY**_ _she had tripped on. It had been that of a doll of rabbits head, that had been the size of human, its eyes had been buttoned but she saw it had been stained with red; the red substance dripped down from its button eyes._

 _She backed up from the head before she hit something else behind her. She found herself screaming even louder as it had been another head on it's side, this time being that of a cat, with button eyes and stained with red like that of the rabbits head._

 _She looked up head and saw what had blocked her path; it had been that of a sea of blood, filled with different types of animal heads, each with button eyes._

" _O-Oh my God…" She said with her voice quierving, taking note of the awful smell in the air._

 _She had completely forgotten about the beast that had been behind her; she had only remembered it had been there when the beast used its enormous hand to grab a hold of her throat causing her to gag._

" _ **GiVE Me Meat!**_ " _The Beast shouted._

 _ **You're going to reap what you sow**_

 _ **You're going to reap what you sow**_

 _ **You're going to reap what you sow**_

 _ **You're going to reap what you sow**_

 _As Reina started to struggled to get free, it's mouth opened wide until it's upper and bottom jaw covered her head._

" _N-No! No! Please don't!"_

 _And just like that, the beast closed its jaw, with her head still inside._

* * *

Reina screamed as she sat herself up, grabbing whatever had been available to her. Though she didn't realize that she had startled other people within the room as some of them had jumped slightly. One of them, even pulled their hand out of the water, as she screamed as well.

The light in the pearls that Shimizu had in the water had gone out.

"Reina-chan!" Shimizu exclaimed as her ears on her head twitched; she sounded to be out of breath.

Reina turned to her, just now realizing she had been there, "Shi-Shimizu-sensei?" She said as her voice shook slightly, as she nearly had been on the verge of hyperventilating.

At this Shimizu shushed her gently, as she placed her hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a hug, "There now Little Alice, it's alright. Everything's alright. Deep breaths now."

She started to calm down, as her breathing started to return to it's normal pace. She soon noticed that she had been soaked, as she realized she had been sitting in water as she soon pushed herself out of the hug. "Did you… Heal me?" She asked her.

"Well…" Shimizu replied as she removed the pearl from her forehead, before letting a soft groan as she rubbed her eyes, "... Who else do you know can heal with water?"

"Reina-chan!"

Reina turned and saw two familiar faces; one had been a girl with red and white hair and a purple ribbon while the other was a girl with a set of wings.

"Chou-chan? Fubuki-chan?" Reina said surprised.

The two girls ran towards her as they couldn't help but hug her, as they didn't mind their clothes had gotten a bit wet. Though Reina had been frozen for a few moments, she couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Thank goodness!" Chouko said relieved as the two girls pushed themselves out of the embrace, "We were beginning to assume the worst for you!"

It hadn't been long before Fubuki hit her in the arm, making her flinch.

"Ow!" Reina said rubbing where Fubuki hit her, "What was that for?!"

Fubuki started to sign to her; though right before she could ask, someone had translated for her.

"She's telling you not to scare them like that again, Reina-chan."

Reina looked over and saw it had been Chiyo, holding what looked to be a towel and a change of clothes; the outfit had been a white t-shirt with a set of PE pants, as well a set of white sneakers. "Chiyo-san!" She said, before she started to stand from the water. She stepped out of the small pool, with Chouko and Fubuki's help as she stumbled.

"Here now." Chiyo said holding the towel to her, "Dry yourself off, before changing, otherwise your gonna catch a cold."

"Thanks." She said, taking the towel from her, as she undid her ponytail.

As Reina started to dry herself off, she had been drawn to the sounds of yelling. She looked and saw at the doorway, the yelling had been coming Shota and Oda.

" **AND STAY OUT!** " Oda shouted as he kicked one of the reporters

"Hey you kicked him! Aren't you supposed to be a hero?!" Another had said.

"Aren't you supposed to be human beings that know the meaning of privacy?" Shota said, "Let the girl recover in peace for christ sake."

Oda had added, " **PRECISELY!** "

"But we would like to know what happened the feed had been cu-"

"Bye." Shota said, cutting one of them off, before he kicked the door shut. The two of them turned from the door, before they gave out a sigh. "Seriously, how did they even manage to find their way down here anyway?" Shota said annoyingly, before turning to Oda, "Did someone tip them off?"

Oda replied with a shrug, "Who knows, it's the damn media."

"Is everything alright?" Reina asked.

"Yeah, it's just the damn media." Shota replied, "After your last match, and the fact that I had Present Mic cut the feed, they want to know what it was that happened during your match with Bakugou."

At first, Reina looked confused by this sort of reply. It took her all but a minute for her to recall why she was in Recovery Girl's office in the first place. She remembered what it was she did, and the hallucination she saw.

"Katsuki-kun!" She exclaimed, "Where is he!? Is he alright!?"

"It's alright Reina-chan." Chouko replied, "Bakugou-san is just fine. He went to face off against Todoroki-kun after he bought you here." Fubuki gave a nod as she smiled to Reina reassuringly.

"What about Nemuri-san, and Ken-san!?" She soon asked worryingly, "Are they okay?! I didn't kill them, did I?!"

"They're both alright." Shimizu told her as she sat herself on one of the many beds, "They're a bit shook up, but they're still alive."

Reina gave a sigh, "Thank God…"

Oda told her with a smile, "You know Floyd and Izuku were also worried about you as well.."

"Yeah… I figured as much." Reina said, "I'm gonna have to apologize to them about- **OUCH!** "

Reina had been cut off when Oda gave her a good smack on the head, making her freeze up, and nearly everyone in the room jump.

Oda soon scolded her, "And didn't I tell you _**NOT**_ to make your friends worry about you as well as going all out?!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose you know!?" Reina shouted, before she had gotten another smack on the head by Oda.

He couldn't help but yell, " **IT DOESN'T MATTER**! You could have gotten hurt or worse!"

" **ODA!** " Shimizu shouted before she tossed her shoe at him, hitting him successfully on the head making him fall over, " **REINA-CHAN JUST RECOVERED, DON'T PUT HER BACK UNDER AGAIN!** "

"Ow… You realize I'm a old man, right woman?!" Oda shouted as he got up. "I could have cracked my back!"

" **THAT'S NO EXCUSE!** " She shouted before she tossed another shoe at him, making him fall over again.

"That was unexpected." Chouko said looking to Fubuki, before Fubuki herself gave a nod.

"These two never changed…" Chiyo said.

"Seriously, though Reina…" Shota said stepping forward, "... This was exactly the kind of thing I was worried was going to happen. Maybe next time you'll actually listen to me, instead of being stubborn like you normally are."

She couldn't help but sigh, "This is going to be one of those things, where you're not gonna let me live this down, is it?"

"Damn right." He told her.

"That's cruel of you…" She said a she slumped over giving a sad pout; Chouko and Fubuki gave her a comforting pat on the back.

Oda had added on, as he recovered from Shimizu's assaults with a groan, "you better believe it, next time listen to us!"

"Oh, speaking of which-!" Chouko said, "-Fubuki-chan and I want to be the first to congratulate you!"

Reina gave the two of them a quizzical look, "Congratulate me? For what? Screwing it up and giving everyone a heart attack?"

"No, not that." Chouko said with a smile, "They announced the results of the top three while you were passed out, and you'll never guess who are in that position."

Reina stayed silent, as she just tilted her head only a little. After a moment Chouko said excitedly as she had been practically jumped from where she stood, "Bakugou-san had gotten in first, and Todoroki-kun had gotten second… And you got in third place!"

The next minute, Reina's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she found herself nearly fainting; Shota shook his head at this, while Shimizu, Chiyo and Oda couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"T-T-Th-" She started to say before shouting, " **-THIRD PLACE!?** **ARE YOU SERIOUS!?** "

Fubuki nodded in response as she gave her a hug. "Congratulations Reina-chan! We all knew you could do it!"

"I-I can't believe it! I just can't!" She said as she hugged Fubuki again, "I didn't think that would happen!"

"You better believe it did." Shimizu said, "Looks like your hard work paid off after all."

Oda added, "yeah! We're very proud of you!"

Reina laughed softly as she felt tears start to form, though it had been tears of joy, after pushing herself out of the hug, "-This-This is unreal! Granted, I can't remember how I won my first match, and Fubuki-chan forfeited, I still can't believe it's real!" She started to giggle a little before she jumped herself, "After all I went through, it's actually paid off! The Obstacle Race, the Cavalry Battle, my first round with Mahi-san, nearly surviving an attack from that Thinner Villain, and the semifinals with Katsu-!"

Almost immediately, Reina smacked both of her hands onto her mouth as she suddenly turned pale and started to sweat. She looked over and saw everyone had a shocked look on their faces; though what she had been more concerned was a certain Pro Hero and Samurai as they looked more shocked than anyone else.

"Reina…" Shota said as his expression turned to something sinister, "... What was that you said about a Villain…?"

"Um…" Reina said as her body started to shake as gave a nervous smile, as she saw Shota activate his Quirk, and Oda looked about ready to hit her again, "... You're hearing things?"

Oda soon yelled, " **YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAD AN ENCOUNTER WITH HER AS WELL?!** "

Reina gave a shriek before she quickly ran out of the room, as to avoid the wrath of her Guardian and Samurai; though not before she grabbed the fresh change of clothes that Chiyo had been kind enough to provide.

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock the LM.C Performed By LM.C**_ )


	36. Chapter 27: The End Results

( _ **Third Opening Theme: Black Clover Opening 2-PAint it BLACK Performed By BiSH**_ )

Fireworks had gone off in the sky, as the crowd cheered and clapped for the winners of this years Sports Festival; All of the first year classes from each course had been gathered around anxiously waiting for the podium to see the top three students. Reporters and cameras stood on the other side of a metal fence as they had been taking several photographs. The whole Aihara family had been in their own section of the field as they had gotten special permission to get up close and personal.

Though Oda looked more pissed than he did excited, seeing as how he heard some bad news from a certain teenager. Though the rest of his family, couldn't really figure it out, as he had been mumbling incoherently.

"Dad, come on." Joji said, "Can't you at least have a smile or something?"

Oda replied angrily, "No!"

"Come on gramps, this for Reina-chan!" Lena said as she had a video camera set up, "We gotta capture the moment!"

"I thought Floyd was your little brother." Aaron said.

"Shut up, he ain't gonna be on that podium." She said nonchalantly as she shrugged before turning on the camera.

Floyd shouted from where he had been, " **I HEARD THAT!** "

"All of the first-year events for this years UA Sports festival have been completed!" Nemuri announced, "And now we will begin the awards ceremony!"

Several fireworks had soon shot up in the air, before confetti guns fired into the air. The podiums soon ascended from the ground with the three victors from the matches, this being Katsuki Bakugou, Shoto Todoroki and Reina Nouki. Though two things had been different; one is Reina looked to be wearing a white t-shirt instead of her black tank top, and she had her sword on her back thanks to the strap her sheath had been provided.

The second had been Katsuki, as everyone had been taken back. He had been tied up against a stone stand; a muzzle had been seen over his mouth as he looked to be in cuffs, restraining him from using his Quirk. He looked to be like that of a wild tiger as he thrashed against the restrainants attempting to break them, and he sounded like he had been screaming.

Class 1A looked especially surprised, at Katsuki as their jaws had practically dropped at the sight.

"Oh my word…" Chouko said.

"Wow…" Momo said.

"What the heck…?" Kyoka said.

"He's been going nuts since he woke up." Eijirou said, as he shook his head, "Man… Bakugou…"

"He's acting like a feral animal." Fumikage commented.

Floyd said as he slapped himself in the face, "Even I can't laugh at that, it's just embarrassing… In a bad way.."

"Why would you want to laugh at it?" Gio asked him.

Reina watched as Katsuki just thrashed about; just completely forgetting the fact that she had been there as she stood awkwardly, rubbing her elbow. " _I thought he would be more proud of getting to the top..._ " She thought to herself, before she leaned over to glance at Shoto, before she stood up straight again, " _... I remember Chou-chan saying Katsuki-kun and Todoroki-san fought in the final round… I wonder what happened that got him so angry._ "

She soon looked down to her feet as she thought back to the dream earlier, " _I was going to tell him about it after the ceremony… But I guess it's going to have to wait till he calms down._ "

"And now, we will award the medals!" Nemuri announced, "The presentation will be of course by this man-!"

The crowd's eyes brightened as they saw a familiar man appear at the top of the stadium.

"Oh my God, it's him!"

"It's All Might!"

"Man, the first years are so lucky…"

"Yeah, they've got the number one hero watching them!"

All Might soon jumped off the roof and landed in front of the podium, though as he did, he spoke, but-

"-I have bought the medals here!"

" -Our very own Hero, All Might!"

Nemuri ended up overshadowing the number one Hero. The whole crowd of students looked awkwardly at this, though Izuku, Reina and Floyd had different reactions to this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk over you!" Nemuri said apologetically as All Might's body shook slightly.

" _Oh my God…_ " The three of them thought in unison.

Nemuri shook off the awkwardness as she soon held the medals towards him. "Anyway, All Might-!" Nemuri started to say, "-Please present the medals starting with third place."

"With pleasure." All Might said happily.

With that said, All Might took the third medal and approached the podium. Reina straightened herself up and fixed her hair a little as All Might approached. "Here you are, Young Nouki." He said, holding the medal towards her, "Congratulations."

Reina bowed her head and allowed him to put it around her neck. Her eyes gleamed as she looked to shine of the bronze, seeing her own reflection; she laughed softly as she smiled.

"You made a lot of people proud today." All Might told her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Despite everything, you proved yourself on this day. Your certainly true to your word, and you went beyond everyone's expectation."

"Thank you All Might-senp-" She stopped herself for for a moment before she picked it up again, "-Sensei. I still can't believe I made it this far."

All Might soon brought her in for a hug, though Reina couldn't help but hug back. "Just, try to be more careful with your Quirk next time around, alright?" He said softly as he patted her back lightly and gently.

Reina gave a nod, "I will… I promise."

With one last pat, All Might removed himself from Reina, as she looked to the medal again, admiring it so. She soon heard her class and Floyd's family cheering for her.

"Congratulations Rei-Rei!" Mina cheered.

"You go girl!" Gio added, "Mazel tov to you!"

"Date me, please!" She heard Mineta shout, making her shiver.

Floyd gave Mineta a smack on the head, " **SERIOUSLY MAN, HAVE SOME CLASS!** "

Tsuyu added as she slapped Mineta with her tongue. "Yeah, cut that out."

"Ow...come on Tsuyu, Aihara!" Mineta complained, "I gotta get those dames!"

"Shut up, Mineta.." Floyd and Tsuyu added.

"Nice work, Reina-chan!" Lena shouted.

"You were awesome!" Aaron cheered.

"Hooray for Reina-neechan!" Hana and Eliot said.

"Can you show me your combos next time your over?!" Sachihiro said.

"Congrats on the win Reina-chan!" Joji added.

"Come celebrate at our house, alright!" Josephine said.

Oda soon said as he tried to be as supportive as possible despite his pissed off look, "We appreciate it if you do, Miss Nouki!"

" _I guess Oda-san's still mad at me for not telling him or Shota about that Villain encounter…_ " Reina thought in her head as she slumped over awkwardly, " _... I'm definitely gonna be in for it when this day is over._ "

All Might soon approached Shoto, as he still looked down. "Young Todoroki…" All Might said, "... Congratulations." Shoto stayed silent as he allowed All Might to put on the silver medal.

"I assume there's a reason you didn't use your left side in the final?" All Might soon asked him.

Reina perked up slightly as she had been curious as well. In the crowd Fubuki couldn't help but have her curiosity as well, since she heard he restrained himself unlike in his match with Izuku.

Finally, Shoto spoke up.

"... I had an opportunity during my match with Midoriya." Shoto had explained, "... But then I became unsure of myself. Though I'm not sure of Aihara and Reina… I can see why you have a little interest in Midoriya. Fubuki and I… Wanted to become a Hero like you. But I didn't think it would be right for me to be the only one to break away." He soon looked up to All Might, "There is still something I must settle."

Reina and Fubuki couldn't help but give a small smile, while All Might gave a nod of approval. It was than, Reina noticed the look in his eyes before she looked over to Fubuki.

" _Thank goodness…_ " She thought in her head, " _... He doesn't look sad anymore. Him and Fubuki-chan._ _In fact…_ _ **They look more alive than they did before**_ _._ "

She soon looked over to Izuku as he noticed her eyes had been on him. She gave Izuku a warm smile, which caused him to smile back at her, almost as if he had known what she had been thinking.

" _Thank you… Izuku-kun._ " She thought, " _You really are amazing_."

All Might soon gave Shoto a hug, like he had done with Reina, "I won't ask about the details…" He said, "... But I'm sure you'll be able to do, what you need to do."

"... Yes." Was all Shoto said.

Finally All Might moved onto Katsuki, as he still held his glare.

"Now then Young Bakugou-!" He said before noticing his restraints, "-This is too much."

" _That's an understatement_." Reina thought in her head.

Floyd added, "for once i agree."

All Might went to remove the muzzle from his face as he said, "Good job doing what you said you would during the player pledge!"

"All Might…" Katsuki soon said with a growl, before his glare intensified, "... Winning first place like this… **IS NOT WORTH ANYTHING! EVEN IF THE WORLD RECOGNIZES IT, IF I DON'T RECOGNIZE MYSELF, THEN IT'S TRASH!** "

Class 1A had been taken back by this, was Reina, Izuku, Floyd and All Might.

" _His face is amazing…_ " The four of them thought equally as they looked stunned.

All Might soon cleared his throat, "Right, in this world where people are constantly being publicly, there are not many who can keep aiming for the top of an unchanging scale."

The four of them had been taken back when he still had that glare as he growled.

" _His face is amazing…_ " Izuku, Reina, Floyd, and All Might thought again.

All Might soon held the gold medal to him, "Take this medal, okay?" He said, "Think of it as a wound so you never forget!"

" _Is that supposed to be encouraging!?_ " Reina exclaimed in her head.

" **I DON'T WANT THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE!** " Katsuki shouted.

All Might went to out the medal on him, "Come on now."

" **GET THAT TRASH OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!** " He yelled.

Though instead of the medal ending up around his neck, it ended up on his bottom jaw, forcing him to bite onto it; Reina didn't really know how to react to that, nor did Izuku. Floyd on the other hand, just ended up laughing at how he looked.

"Now you're laughing!?" Eijirou, Sero and Kaminari exclaimed.

Floyd said through his laughter, "yeah man! It's just so hilarious!"

"Bro but you said-" Gio started to say before he had been cut off by Floyd as he pat him on the back. Floyd said to him, " **FORGET THAT!** "

" **STOP LAUGHING AT THIS INKY DINKY DINGUS!** " Reina shouted.

Floyd shouted back to her as he flipped her off, " **EAT MY ASS, VAPORWAVE!** "

" **WHAT' WAS THAT?**!" Reina shouted as she raised her fist at him, " **I'LL MURDER YOU!** "

" **DO IT THEN! SQUARE UP!** " Floyd shouted.

"Oh no..not again" Sachirio sighed.

"First Bakugou-chan, now this." Tsuyu said.

"They really are like a couple." Toru said.

"I'll say…" Chouko said, before she said softly amusingly, "... Looks like Bakugou-san has some competition."

" **WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!** " Reina and Floyd shouted. " **KNOCK IT OFF WITH THAT CRAP!** "

" **C-COUPLE?!** " Mina asked.

"Wait Aihara-kun and Reina-chan are dating?!" Pony asked.

"That explains it.." Mahi repiled.

" **DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU WHERE YOUR BOY'S ARE!** " Reina shouted at Floyd, " **YOU'LL KNOW I'LL DO IT!** "

" **WHAT'S STOPPING YA?**!" Floyd shouted, " **I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMING!** "

" **OH YEAH!?** " She yelled, " **WELL I KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, YOU WON'T KNOW WHERE AND WHEN THE SUN SHINES, MR. BENDY THE LITTLE DEVIL RIP OFF!** "

Floyd gasped at this, " **YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"**

" **NEVER!** " She shouted back at him.

" **OH THAT IS IT NINJA! YOU GONNA GET SUPER SMASHED NOW!** "

" **COME AT ME SCRUBLORD, I'M RIPPED!** "

All Might tried to calm the two of them down as he said, "Now, now Young Nouki, Aihara, this is a public ceremony…" Though it proved to be futile as they looked to be glaring daggers at one another.

Lena soon yelled, dropping her camera as she whipped out a weapon which was a spiked bat, " **OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU TWO! ONE MORE PEEP AND I'LL END YOU GUYS SO HARD YOU'LL REINCARNATE AS A CHAIR!** "

Reina and Floyd both froze up, as they saw Lena looking a little more demonic.

"S-Sorry Lena-senpai." Reina said as she soon hugged her sword.

"P-please Spare Us.." Floyd added.

"Wow..she really is a demon.." The rest of Class 1A and even some of Class 1B said.

"Marry me.." Mineta said before Kyoka hit him with her earjacks.

"Huh, i can see were the American gets his beastly nature fro-" before Monoma could finish that sentence, he was hit by a flying spiked bat courtesy of Lena.

" **THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, COMEDIAN!** " Lena shouted.

"Damn… I wish she was my sister.." Mahi said in amazement.

All Might soon turned to the crowd and the students, "And here they are! The winners this time around! But listen here, anyone could have ended up on these podiums. It's just as you saw-Competing! Improving on each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of Heroes is sprouting! So I have one more thing to say, everyone please say it with me! Ready-"

" **-PLUS ULTRA!** "

"Thank you for your hard work!"

The crowd had an awkward silence as they all looked to All Might. Though it hadn't been long before the crowd started to boo at him.

"What the hell!? That wasn't the line!" Josephine shouted, "It should've been Plus Ultra!"

"Well I thought they worked hard!" All Might reasoned.

Joji soon added, "Yeah so I think it would've been Plus Ultra."

"I'm sorry!" All Might said as he bowed.

Oda shouted to All Might as he sounded pissed, " **YOU SHOULD BE!** "

"Dad please.." Josephine said with a sigh.

Reina chuckled as she watch the students try to break up the fight between Oda and All Might.

"Whoa…" She softly with a smile as she looked to the medal around her neck, "... What an eventful day…"

* * *

- _ **Later that Day**_ -

After everything had settled down, the entire class soon returned with their teachers, as they had changed back into their school uniforms. Despite how tired they had all been the teachers still had something to say to their students.

Shota and Lena stood at the front of the classroom.

"All of you… You did good work today." Shota said, "There will be no class tomorrow or the day after. I'm sure the Pro Heroes who have watched today would want to recruit you, but we'll be consolidate everything and announce once you get back."

Lena soon added with a smile, "You guys deserve a little r&r after all!"

"All of you, rest well, and look forward to it." Shota told them.

"Yes sir!" The students said except for Katsuki who still had held the first medal in his mouth like a dog.

"Alright, class dismissed!" Lena said. The entirety of Class 1A started to gather their things and leave the room; it hadn't been long before turning to her brother, "Let's go Floyd ma and pa are waiting for us!"

Floyd couldn't help but complain, "Come on Lena. I ain't no kid. I can walk home by myself!"

"After what happened today, we ain't letting you do that!" Lena said before saying under her breath,. "To think that villain attacked you during The sports festival..the daughter of Dad's ex..that is a major concern..if she were to come back to take you again… I… I just don't know what i'll do.."

She soon noticed Reina and Izuku approach him. "Meet me at the front entrance." Lena said, "I'll leave you guys alone."

Floyd said with a nod, "got it"

Reina gave out a sigh as she fixed up her bag, "Whoa… What a day, huh?" She said to the boys, "I mean, if you were to tell me we were going to part of the Sports Festival in middle school, I would've called you crazy."

"you and me both honestly" Floyd added.

"I still can't believe you got third place Reina-chan." Izuku said with a smile, "How does it feel?"

Reina laughed softly as she played with the medal around her neck a little, "It feels… Different, but in a good way. I guess I did good in getting recognized right?" She shrugged a little, "Despite all that's happened of course…"

Izuku and Floyd looked confused at this.

"Hmm?" Floyd asked. "What makes you say that?

Reina gave an unsure look to them as she had been hesitant to form her next sentence. "... Do you guys remember… When we were looking for Fubuki-chan, when the second round was about to start?"

Floyd and Izuku both gave a nod at this.

"Well…" She said as she rubbed her elbow, "... In the cafeteria… I kind of… Had a near death experience with a Villain…" She looked to Floyd, "... A Villain… _**Who was the opposite of you…**_ "

At this, Izuku and Floyd gasped at this, as their eyes widened in shock, which startled her. "Why do you have that look?" She asked the two of them.

"That Villain—!" Izuku said, keeping his voice low, "-Did she have scars on her body?!"

Reina's eyes widened slightly, "She did actually… Why…?"

Floyd soon said, "we...we had an encounter with her as well.."

Reina soon looked surprised, and yet she had a concerned look, "Oh God—!" She exclaimed, "—Were you two hurt?!"

"Were we hurt?! We should be the ones saying that!" Izuku said.

Floyd added, "Did she hurt you?!"

Reina played with her ponytail a bit before she said, "She uh… Might've shot me in the shoulder when I tried to run…"

" **WHAT**?!" Izuku and Floyd shouted before they both immediately shut their mouths as not to draw attention to themselves.

Floyd soon said, keeping his voice low, "she shot you?!"

Reina gave a nod while she felt were she hit her. "Did—" Izuku said with a gulp, "—She do anything else to you?"

"No." Reina replied, "But… She told me, she was here for something, and that I was an added bonus. She wanted to bring me to someone, but I don't know who." Reina gulped as she clenched her hand, "Not to mention… The way she looked at me… _**She seemed to know who I was**_ …"

"... Just like the Villains at USJ…" Izuku added softly.

"I think i have an idea who she was after..." Floyd said under his breath as he held his lips, though Reina didn't appear to have heard him.

"How did you get away from her?" Izuku asked.

Reina's expression changed slightly, as she looked to the floor, "I… Don't know exactly…" She replied, "... I think I passed out. The next thing I knew I was outside with Katsuki-kun." Neither of them noticed her face turned a little red, "I think maybe he helped me, since he said he saw her too."

"Kaa-chan saw her too?!" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd said crossing his arms, "Of course he did."

"You guys haven't told anyone else about the Villain, right?" Reina soon asked, as she looked to them.

"No, only Floyd-san's family know." Izuku said, "They're actually the ones that saved us."

"Seriously?" She said.

"Yeah." Floyd replied, "Turns out Dad and Grandpa knew who she was.."

Her expression changed at this, as she couldn't help but have a thought, " _If she's working for Shigaraki, than it might be a problem when I'm looking for him with Katsuki-kun… I have to know what I'm dealing with in case I run into her again._ _It's gonna be risky, but I need to know more…_ "

She looked to Floyd, "Floyd-kun… I need you to do me a _**HUGE**_ favor, but you can't let your parents, your sister or brothers know."

Izuku and Floyd had been taken back by this request.

"U-uh-Y-yeah, sure what's up?" Floyd asked.

"All Pro-Heroes, have records of their past battles…" Reina started to say, "... Previous Villains that they've captured, or faced… That girl we saw, looked as old as we are, so she couldn't be in the Villain business for that long. Do you remember if she said anything about herself at all?"

Izuku and Floyd pondered a thought before they both came to a conclusion. "Now that you mention it…" Izuku said, "... That girl did say something about her mother…"

Floyd had added, "and that she was obsessed with my dad for as long as i can remember.."

Reina's eyes widened slightly, "Of course! Why didn't I realize it sooner?" She said under her breath.

"What?" Floyd said.

She soon placed both of her hands on Floyd's shoulder, "Floyd-kun… What I'm asking for is going to be crazy but here's my favor… I need you to sneak into your parents office. Find a profile on that girl's mother and send the info to me. The profile you're looking for, should be labeled as Harumi Dokubutsu. Can you do this for me?"

Floyd looked to her confused, as he said, "Yeah I guess.."

"Wait Reina-chan!" Izuku said, "Why do you want to know about her? What good is it going to do?"

Reina let go of Floyd's shoulders before she replied hesitantly, "I just think… If she works for the same Villains that attacked USJ, we should be more prepared, you know? Better to be safe right?"

Izuku and Floyd looked to one another, as they both had been skeptical, which made Reina a little nervous. Though she calmed down when Izuku said, "I… Guess that's true."

Floyd added, "Better Safe than sorry."

She smiled at this, "Thank you."

Soon enough Shota approached them from behind. "Reina." He said nudging her getting her attention, "You can chat with them later, it's time to go home."

Reina couldn't help but roll her eyes, "You don't have accompany me you know? Shouldn't you get back to the hospital since your still in recovery?"

Shota only gave her a look, "Nice try, but you're getting off the hook that easily. Need I remind you and I still have to talk about today."

"Meep!" Reina said as she started to sweat.

Floyd couldn't help but snicker a little at her expression, "Man, I can never get tired of that.."

"You too, Mr. Aihara." Shoto added as he activated his quirk.. "Your sister and parents are waiting for you."

"Meep!" Floyd added as he shivered "Yes sir."

"Shota…?" Reina soon asked, "... Can't I just give them a hug goodbye at least?"

Shota gave Reina a quizzical look before he sighed, "Fine, just be quick."

Reina gave a nod, before she turned to her two friends, giving them both a hug. "Call me later, okay you two?"

"Of course." Izuku said giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Like we would forget something like that!" Floyd said.

Reina looked over her shoulder, making sure of something as Shota waited. She soon whispered into Floyd's ear, "Remember Floyd-kun… Send me what you find. Don't let anyone else know."

Floyd didn't say anything, he had only nodded his head. Without another word, and one last wave, Reina went with Shota to exit out of the building, leaving the two of them to wonder about something; Though they looked to be in disbelief.

"... I can't believe it…" Izuku said softly, "... Reina-chan really is hiding something."

Floyd said as he shook his head, "Damn it… She's probably planning on doing something stupid again…"

Izuku's body shook a little, "Reina-chan… I don't want to see her get hurt again… We have to figure out she's hiding, before she ends up killing herself!"

Floyd turned to Izuku as he gave a smile and a thumbs up, "you got it!"

* * *

- _ **UA Front Entrance**_ -

The Aihara family waited for Floyd as their car had been parked in the lot that UA had provided for the teacher and staff alike. Sachihiro was listening to music while the twins had been fighting over the Nintendo Switch, annoying their older sister and by extension Sachihiro.

"If you two don't stop fighting over that game i swear, you two are grounded!" Lena shouted.

" **BUT LENA! ELIOT KEEPS SPAMMING AFRO'S DOMESTIC VIOLENCE ATTACK!** " Hana yelled.

"Not my fault you pick a weak character like Ming Mei." Eliot said.

" **YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU MEANIE!** " Hana yelled as she hit Eliot on the head with a toy she had gotten from the festival area.

Eliot started to cry as he called out for his mom, " **MOM! HANA HIT ME!** "

Josephine swiped the toy away from Hana before she could hit him again. She smacked her on the head, as she told her, "Just for that No TV for the both of you!"

"NOOOO!" Hana whined, "NOT THE TV!"

"Thanks a lot!" Eliot said, "Now I'll never know if Anderson fights against Ty in this weeks new Dreamcasters or if Adofo and Sunset solves that Case!"

Sachihiro groaned, "I can't even listen to my music with you two whining like babies."

The twins soon yelled to their older brother, " **STAY OUT OF THIS!** "

"I hope the Boogeyman scares you both." Sachihiro said as he slumped in the van.

He soon felt his mother hit him on the head, "You better shape up too or no music for you!"

"Ma really?!" Sachihiro exclaimed.

Joji and Aaron stood by Oda as they were doing their best to calm him down since he had still been mad at a certain teenager.

"Come on grandpa, aren't you being a bit hard on Reina-chan?" Aaron asked, "Did you talk to her about it at least?"

Oda replied as he still sounded pissed, "No! Understand this is not just Reina-chan we're concerned here. But your little brother..My Grandson! To think she would go after the both of them.."

Joji said as he after letting out a sigh, "I don't understand… This isn't like Harumi's kid at all… We knew she was crazy, .but something seem off… Like she wasn't doing it on her whim..we all know she's after Floyd...but there was something else.."

"Now that you're saying this…" Aaron said, "... If she was going to go after Floyd, why didn't she do that in the first place? Based on what you said, she went after Reina-chan first, and not him."

Oda seemed to lose his anger as he soon said, "Yeah… Out of all the people, out of Floyd… Why Reina-chan?"

All of sudden, the three of them had been taken back by a ringtone, as it had played loud blasting music, that even took the rest of the family. It played a familiar tune which immediately took Joji and Josephine off guard.

"Is that Stand Proud, Dad?" Joji asked

"I thought you favor Old Shonen Jump Series than the new ones?" Aaron asked.

"Never mind that!" Oda said taking the phone out of his pocket. He saw the caller ID before he took the call.

"Malcolm, what is it?" Oda said, "Are you still in Russia, or did you come back home alre-"

" _OdaIscrewedupbigtime!_ " Malcolm shouted at a fast paced, " _Villainsbrokeinandgotaway!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey!" Oda said trying to calm him down, "Easy, what's the problem?"

He heard Malcolm take a deep breath, before he gave his reply, " _I'm at Tardis General right now. Vivazo was here… She was here with her partner and-They took her profile!_ "

Oda looked confused at first as he had asked, "Partner? You mean she wasn't alone? Who's file did they take?"

" _Reina-chan's!_ " He exclaimed, " _They got Reina-chan's file!_ "

At this, Oda's face paled as he couldn't help but say, "My God...You mean.."

Malcolm gulped as he replied, " _Yeah.._ "

Oda got up as he said to his son and grandson. "I'll meet you back in the house in a bit."

* * *

- _ **Later that Evening; Hosu General Hospital**_ -

Tenya didn't arrive at the hospital till night came. He had been anxious the whole way since his mother had called him about Tensei. All kinds of thoughts raced into his head, each thought had been piling up one after another.

Was his brother alive?

Was in a coma?

Was he dead?

He didn't want to think of the worst case scenario as he finally got where he needed. He practically ran to the hospital. Even when he arrived, and checked in with the front desk, he ran towards the room despite the hospital staff telling him otherwise.

Despite the room, being on the fifth floor, he just ran till he saw his mother in view.

"Mother!" He called out.

"Tenya, your here!" His Mother said as she stood.

"How's Tensei doing?! Is he alright!?" He started to ask.

"He's-" His Mother started to say, before she had been cut off when he went to the door. He yanked the door open, " **TENSEI!** "

His widened when he saw the state of his brother. His own brother had been hooked up to several machines; a bandage patch had been wrapped around his abdomen and another set wrapped around his head, covering his entire skull. He had a breathing tube just over his mouth and nose pumping oxygen into his body as the heart monitor had beeped steadily, and he had been hooked to an IV.

"The anesthetic wore off earlier and regained conscious." The doctor in the room explained, "He's still in a haze. If he had come into surgery two minutes earlier, we would've been too late."

Tenya saw Tensei open his eyes; the color looked in his eyes looked to be pale.

"... Tenya… Mother…" He groaned.

Tenya's mother fell to her knees as she started to cry, while Tenya went to his brother's bedside.

"Tensei!" He exclaimed, "Big brother Tensei!"

Tensei soon spoke up again, tears began to form in his eyes, "Even though… Such an accomplished younger brother… Like you… Looks up to me… I'm sorry… Tenya… _**Your big brother… Lost…**_ "

Tenya soon fell to his knees as he began to cry as well; he cried out with agony as he couldn't help but grip the sheets.

"... Tensei…!"

* * *

- _ **Midnight, Club Mirage; District (?)**_ -

Normally Club Mirage had been busy at this time of night, the only time it had been empty was when Pitch had her quote on quote "Private Parties". This had been one of those nights as they awaited the arrival of their most recent client. They awaited their arrival as Pitch had been sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the dance floor with her two lieutenants Crock and Vivazo by her side, as well as what looked to be an old gramaphone.

Though, this time around, instead of Pitch showing her face, she had worn a mask. The mask had the face of an antique doll with black eyes that looked to be faded having the number 7 on its forehead. One if it's eyes looked to be painted with a black tear.

There had been three more men and women, by Crock and Vivazo's side, all of them wearing doll masks like she had been. Only Crock, and Vivazo weren't wearing the masks like her and the others.

She sounded as though she had been humming as she had her wooden antique doll on her lap as she looked to be tying it's hair back as she fixed up the dress she had on the doll.

"Miss Pitch!"

Pitch stopped humming for a moment as she picked up her head; there had been another man, who looked to be dressed as a butler that hadn't been wearing a mask approached her. He had a buzz cut, as well possessing a couple of scars, on his cheeks and forehead.

"It's your guest from earlier." He said as he bowed, "They've arrived."

"Bring them in." Pitch told him.

The man bowed and went to do as he had been told. It hadn't been long before he appeared again with her clients. This of course, had been Kurogiri, Tadano Hitonari, and Tomura Shigaraki.

"And here I was beginning to think you lot wouldn't show." Crock said with a smile.

Vivazo added with a giggle, "Yay, grumpy hands~So nice of you to come back!"

Shigaraki only groaned annoyingly in response to this, before he looked to Pitch, "This is quite the unexpected turnout. I was under the impression only we would be the only ones doing the trade."

"I can assure you, I haven't gone back on anything or, changed the deal in anyway…" Pitch told him, "... These are just, a few of my personal friends that have had issues with Mister Anderson's group in the past, and wish for revenge."

"I see." Shigaraki said casually, "... Do you have what I asked for…?"

"I do." Pitch said.

With a snap of her fingers, Vivazo took out what looked to be a folder that had been labeled " _For Tomura Shigaraki_." and looked to have a red bow. She waved it in her hand as she smiled.

"The files which you have asked for are in there." Pitch said, "I'll give them to you… But first… You have something that I want."

"Right…" Shigaraki said before turning to his associate, "... Kurogiri. Do it."

Kurogiri nodded before activating his Quirk. A total of twenty four portals appeared seemingly out of thing air, before several men and women fell out toppling over onto the ground. All of them looked to be tied up, and had their mouths duct taped shut, each of them wearing Tadano's collar around their neck as they looked to be terrified and they looked to be barefoot.

Pitch turned to her associate Crock, and as if reading her mind, Crock said with a smile as she started to circle the group just as the portals closed. "Oh yeah Miss Pitch. This is definitely them." Crock told her as she chuckled before her face turned into a glare, "They're the ones responsible for the death of our previous lieutenant… _**AND MY LOVE**_!"

Vivazo soon took notice of one or two men with darkened skin as she started to drool. She said as she practically jumped in place while her face had been red, "I call dibs on those two!" The two men cowered at this as Vivazo drooled like a hungry dog.

"Patience Vivazo." Pitch said patting her shoulder as she stood, "All in good time."

Vivazo said to Pitch as she wiped the drool off of her chin, "Yes ma'am~"

Pitch soon turned back over to the three, eyeing Tadano in particular, "You're better than I expected Mr. Hitonari. It's a shame I don't have more like you working under me."

"Thank you Miss Pitch." Tadano said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Now then Miss Pitch…" Shigaraki said before he held his hand out, "... It's your turn."

"Vivazo." Pitch said turning to her second, "Give our client his gift."

Vivazo nodded before she walked over to them, still eyeing the two men with dark skin in particular. She handed the folder to him, as she said while licking her lips, "You could use some lotion."

"Step away, crazy bitch!" Shigaraki said to her with a glare as he swiped the folder away from her hand.

Vivazo skipped back with a giggle, "Aw, Mr. Grumpy hands, I was just having a little fun! Not that you never knew what fun is."

Crock only chuckled, "Funny how you can make fun of someone that could actually kill you."

Vivazo said to her partner gleefully, "It's not like he could do it anyway."

Shigaraki clicked his tongue as he opened the folder to look over its contents to make sure she had been keeping her end the bargin. Although… He wasn't too happy when he realized their had been on twenty three files.

Shigaraki growled, looking over to Pitch as he started to scratch his neck. "What the hell is this?!" He said harshly, though Pitch didn't seem phased by this tone, neither did her lieutenants, "What the hell kind of game are you playing?! I gave you photos of twenty four students, and yet, there's twenty three!" He tossed the folder on the ground in sheer angry, "Why are there only twenty three!? Did you screw it up!? I thought you were supposed to be good at your job!"

Pitch finally said to him calmly, "... Calm yourself Mr. Shigaraki. I'm never the type to go back on my word, it would be bad for business. The twenty fourth student had been a bit tricky since her file wasn't listed in the records the school had. Her file had been on Dr. Kenko's computer, so I had Crock grab the file there."

Pitch reached to into her skirt pocket, taking out a purple flash drive. "This has everything pertaining to the twenty fourth student." She tilted her head slightly, "Though… I was surprised to learn something very peculiar… They told me, her name wasn't listed as her name at all… It was listed as Patient Zero..."

"Patient Zero…?" Shigaraki said, "What does that have to do with anything!?"

"Crock and Vivazo…" Pitch started to explain, "... Encountered a Pro Hero before they escaped… And he told them something rather interesting… He told them a name..." Pitch hugged the wooden doll as she looked to be pondering.

"...What was her name again…?"

She soon looked back to him, "Oh right… _**Reina**_ … Her name is Reina…"

At this Shigaraki stopped scratching his neck as his eyes widened slightly, while Tadano and Kurogiri flinched.

"Oooo, now that got a reaction." Crock said.

Vivazo added with a chuckle, "I can totally tell he's about to shit his pants!"

"I'm curious…" Pitch said, as she tossed the drive in her hand, in the air before catching it again, "... When you came to me… You said that some of the students… Or two had caught your eye… I can figure out one of the two, based on the information I've gone over… But Miss Reina…" When she caught the drive again, she handed her wooden doll over to Vivazo. Vivazo took care as she sat the wooden doll on the chair Pitch sat on previously. She made sure it sat upright, even going as far as to fix its hair.

"... She could affect the future of all Villains like you and me…" She continued as she began to pace, "... She's indeed among one of the powerful, and could be a potential threat. Any Villain in your position would aim to kill her, to make it so it never happens… And yet… Your aim from what I understand… _**Is to capture her alive**_. I wonder why that is…?"

Shigaraki glared, as he gritted his teeth under the hand covering his face; his palms started to open as it looked as though he was getting ready to fight.

Pitch soon held up her hand, causing him to freeze, "Rest assured Mister Shigaraki… Despite our differences when it comes to business, I do not wish to kill her."

Shigaraki, Tadano and Kurogiri had been taken back at this.

"You don't?" Shigaraki said surprised, "Why?"

"Let's just say, if she were to die… If she were to be killed by a Villain lower than us… It would be a disgrace." Pitch said. She soon tossed the drive over to Shigaraki which he had been quick to catch, keeping one finger elevated as to not accidentally use his Quirk.

"... If you do not wish for her to die, than I suggest you take care of this secret." Pitch advised him.

Shigaraki merely huffed, placing the drive in his pocket, "You don't have to tell me what I already know." He turned to his comrades, "Let's go home. We got what we wanted."

"Right Shigaraki." Kurogiri said, before activating his Quirk again. A portal opened just behind them, and Tadano stepped inside. Shigaraki had been about to follow, though it hadn't been long before Pitch stopped him again.

"Mr. Shigaraki." She said, "Should you find yourself in need of assistance again… Please don't hesitate to stop by."

"... Got it." Was all Shigaraki had said before stepping into the portal. Within moments, it disappeared, along with Kurogiri. Pitch soon looked to the twenty four lieutenants, as they started to cower again.

"Now Miss Pitch?" Vivazo asked as she started to stomp her feet like a dog.

Pitch looked to the two men in particular as they looked to be covered in tears. "Enjoy your new toys…" She said motioning to the two men, "... Consider it the beginning of your reward."

Vivazo kicked her feet in the air as she cheered.

Vivazo couldn't help but smile, before moving Pitch's mask a little giving her a kiss on the lips before pulling back, though not before Pitch responded to this action. She said as she set the mask back in place, as she ruffled her hair, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Vivazo soon skipped over to the men, before dragging them off to who knows where in the building, leaving them with only twenty lieutenants now. "GET READY FOR THE RIDE OF YOUR LIFE BOYS!" They heard Vivazo shout, followed by the cries of the men echoing in the club.

She turned to the others in the room, "Crock… Do it."

"With pleasure ma'am." Crock said with a chuckle as she placed a cigarette between her lips, before lighting. She walked over to the gramophone, turning it on as it played an unsettling melody.

The people in masks broke out weapons, as they looked to be holding knives, saws, a carving tool that they had been hiding behind their backs. Crock's metal claws emerged from her hands as she rubbed the two of them together creating sparks. As they started to approach them the lieutenants stood up from the floor as they attempted to leave.

 _ **On the farm, every Friday**_

 _ **On the farm it's rabbit pie day**_

 _ **So every Friday that comes along**_

 _ **I get up early and sing this little song**_

They soon cried out when the ground in front of them had heated up suddenly, nearly burning the skin off of their feet. Turns out it had been done by Pitch herself as she had activated her Quirk; the lieutenants took notice of what looked to be cigarette ashes on the floor.

"Be good now little kits…" She told them, "... Otherwise you'll experience a your legs will be torn off slowly before you die…"

 _ **Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run**_

 _ **Don't give the farmer his fun, fun fun,**_

 _ **Bang, bang, bang, bang, goes the farmer's gun**_

 _ **Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run**_

The men squirmed and cried, trying to beg before the girl though their words couldn't get through as it had sounded incoherent.

"Let the punishment begin…" Pitch said to her lieutenant and the men and women in the room.

Crock chuckled as she led them, and thus it began, as the floor had soon been coated with red.

The cries of the men and women had been heard as the doll on the chair fell over on it's side; the song on the gramophone overshadowed the screams.

 _ **Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run**_

 _ **Don't give the farmer is fun, fun, fun**_

 _ **He'll get by without his rabbit pie**_

 _ **So run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run**_

* * *

- _ **?**_ -

Shigaraki entered his room, soon after they had returned from Club Mirage. He had told Tadano and Hitonari to look over the other twenty three students, and go over their information in case they had encounter with them again.

However the twenty fourth student, he want to look over it himself.

He had to see it for himself, what Reina had been doing this whole time. This had been his answer, right in the palm of his hands.

He would bring her back, no- _ **HE WILL**_.

He wouldn't let anyone else kill her, and if anyone found out and tried to do such a thing, he would kill them where they stood.

Removing the hand from his face, he sauntered over to his computer, inserting the memory drive in the slot provided on his hard drive. Opening the file labeled under "No Name" he had been taken back what he had found inside.

All the files within, looked to be that of videos, each of them having a different date.

"What are these…? Diaries…?"

He moved his mouse over to the first video; clicking twice allowing it to open. There the first image he saw was that of a woman, with pixie cut style hair and wolf ears in the video thumbnail; it looked as though she had been a room with the windows covered in blinds, with only a machine that lit up the darkened room.

He soon clicked the button on the player provided, allowing the video to play.

The woman with wolf ears fixed up the camera before she backed up, clearing her throat, fixing her hair a bit,

" _Log in Date: August 21st, 2008. My name is Shimizu Kenko. It's been over a week since the town had been plagued with the unknown substance causing it's citizen to…_ "

The woman named Shimizu took a sharp inhale, as it looked as though she had been preventing herself from crying. After a moment, she had regained herself.

"... _The Pros, and authorities searched through the town, and are currently taking care of the problem before it can get out of hand. But, as sad as it is…_ _ **They only found one survivor**_ _._ "

She picked up the camera from the tripod, before taking over to the capsule. Shigaraki's eyes widened as he saw who had been inside the machine, when he recognized the combinations of shades as she looked to be only four.

" _She unfortunately hasn't regained conscious since they found her._ " Shimizu explained as she showed the child, and the machine she had been, " _A friend of mine allowed me to bring her here to I-Island to keep her condition stable and in case someone tried to come for her. Whether she's going to wake up or not… Well… I'm afraid all we can do, is hope…_ "

Shigaraki soon brushed his hand across the screen as the child came into the video again. His eyes softened at who it had been.

"... _ **Rei-chan**_ …"

( _ **Third Ending Theme: Red Garden Ending 1-Rock the LM.C Performed By LM.C**_ )


	37. Epilogue: First One

Only a couple days had passed since the day of the Sports Festival. UA had allowed the students to take some time off as to recollect themselves, and give those that participated in the fights to recover from their injuries.

Though Reina had other ideas, as she had decided to use this time off to spend it with a certain someone she had in mind as well as talk to him about a certain something. She had on her Cheshire Cat hoodie along with a black turtleneck and a set of jeans, as she had sat awkwardly in the car of Shino and Ryuko. She fiddled with bag straps as Shino and her had been going over a couple of rules.

"Remember that we're going to pick up you up before eleven, but if you decide to spend the night then let us know." Shino told her.

"And if you're going somewhere, you better let us know too!" Ryuko told her.

Reina groaned a little before she spoke up, "You know… You guys didn't have to drive me, I could've taken the subway like I normally do."

"Hey, after what happened in the festival, Aizawa told us not to take any chances!" Ryuko said, "What if a Villain were to come and try to take you, huh?"

"I can take care of myself!" She said.

"That's no excuse." Shino said, "Besides, you're still young, and not to mention a trainee. You wouldn't be able to do much anyway, not until you've earned your license. And that's not until the next few months."

Reina groaned again, this time, she ran a hand over her face, "... Me and my big mouth…"

It hadn't been long before they arrived at the destination, which had been the Bakugou household. She stepped out of the car, taking the bag along with her.

"Have a good time, Reina-chan." Shino said, "Don't hesitate to call us if there's any problems."

"Alright." She said.

She soon found herself gagging when Ryuko stuck herself out of the window and gave her hug. "Ah, it's a shame that we'll only be here for a couple of more days!" She said overdramatically, "Don't stay long, alright Reina-chan!"

"Ryuko-chan, I can't breath!" She groaned, as she struggled to get free, which she had been successful at. After giving one more wave, Shino and Ryuko drove off. She looked over to the house, as she couldn't help but admire the structure.

Despite her being there multiple times, she couldn't help but be an awe by it; she still found it hard to believe that a family of three had stayed in such a large estate, or at least what she considered large.

With a deep breath, she stepped forward to the front gate, opening it and approaching the front door, before giving the doorbell a ring. Just after she did, she heard voices just beyond the door.

"I'm coming, hold on a second!"

The door soon opened, revealing a man, who looked to be middle aged, as he had short brown hair, with mustache and glasses, wearing a brown shirt with a pair of green khakis.

"Oh, Masaru-san!" Reina said surprised.

"Ah, Reina-chan!" Masaru said with a friendly smile, "It's so good to see you."

"I could say the same thing." She said with a smile, "When did you get back?"

"Just a few days actually." He replied, "I watch you on the television with my son. Congratulations on getting third place."

"Thank you, I didn't I would make it so far." Reina said, "Is Kats-Bakugou-kun home by any chance?"

"Katsuki?" He said, "Well-"

" **DDDIIIEEE!** " She soon heard Katsuki shout from up the stairs, " **DIE YOU DAMN GERMS!** "

" **KATSUKI!** " Mitsuki soon shouted as she came into view, " **DON'T WAKE UP IN THE AFTERNOON AND START YELLING!** "

"Welp… That answers my question." Reina said awkwardly.

Mitsuki soon took notice of her at the door. "Oh, Reina-chan, hello!" She said, as she went over to her giving her a hug surprising her, "It's always so good to see you!"

Reina gagged a little as she said, "It's-Nice to see you too!"

"Well, what are you standing outside for? Come in!" Mitsuki said as she practically dragged into the house before Reina could answer her. She had been able to sleep her shoes off as she found herself in the living room.

"You're here to see Katsuki right?" Mitsuki said as she broke out of the hug, "Hang on just for one second."

Mitsuki soon raised her voice, though Reina remained unphased at this as she shouted, " **HEY, KATSUKI! GET DRESSED AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! REINA-CHAN'S HERE TO SEE YA!** "

" **SHUT UP OLD HAG! I HEARD THE DOORBELL!** " Katsuki shouted up the stairs, " **I AIN'T DEAF, DAMN IT!** "

" **WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING WHEN THERE'S GUESTS OVER!?** " Mitsuki shouted before she turned back to Reina, "Please, make yourself at home while I get you some tea."

"Oh no please, you don't have to-" Reina started to say, before she gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Now, now, don't be like that." Mitsuki said, "I don't mind serving a beautiful guest like yourself."

Reina couldn't help but blush at this as she hid her face with her red hat on her head.

"Honey, you're embarrassing her." Masaru said.

"What? It's a compliment." Mitsuki said to her husband, "There's nothing wrong with that!"

They soon heard footsteps descending down the staircase; Reina looked and saw Katsuki, wearing a simple black tank top with a gray hoodie with a set of blue jeans. There eyes locked and it seemed as though time stopped for her.

"Hey." She soon greeted with a smile.

"... Hey." He said in his usual tone of voice (Though he wouldn't admit he was happy to see her), "What are you doing here?"

Reina shook her head a little, snapping herself out of her trance. "Well…" She said as she took her sketchbook out from the bag she had been holding, "... I drew a new picture in my sketchbook recently, and… I need someone to critique on it."

Katsuki noticed the tone of her voice, and the look in her eyes. At this he seemed to have understand what she wanted to tell him. He only nodded before turning to his mother.

"Old Hag, we're gonna be up in my room." Katsuki said as he motioned Reina to follow, "Bring up snacks or something."

"You're just lucky I was gonna do that young man." Mitsuki said to him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for having me." Reina said as she bowed to them, "Sorry for intruding!"

With that she followed Katsuki up the stairs and towards his room down the hall, leaving the parents alone downstairs.

As calmly as she could, she told Katsuki about the last dream that she had, after her previous episode. He didn't ask any questions or interrupt her as she talked; he just sat on his bed as he listened to her tell her story about what she saw. She finally finished telling him as she showed him what she had drawn in the sketchbook; it had been the same picture she saw in her dream, as it had looked exactly like the photograph.

Katsuki looked at it, as if he had been studying it, taking in what she had told him. As he did this, Reina ate a couple of cookies that Mitsuki had been kind enough to provide.

"Alcina…" He said, "... You sure that was the name you saw?"

"Positive…" Reina told him putting down the plate of snacks, "... I don't think it's coincidence at the fact that name appearing in my dream, and someone else knowing that name in real life."

"Where did you even hear this name anyway?" He asked her.

Reina looked a little nervous, though quickly thought of an excuse, "I overheard Oda-san and Shimizu-sensei's conversations. They mentioned the name during their talks. They said, that she used to work for UA and thought it was interesting!"

Katsuki looked suspicious though he merely shrugged it off, "Alright, calm down." He said noticing that she looked nervous, "So… You got an idea on where the Wonderland Agency is?"

"I searched up the name last night." Reina explained, "I didn't get an exact address on where the Agency was, but based on what I found, it looks like it's somewhere in Hosu."

Katsuki nodded his head at this, "Can't say it's much to go on, but I guess it's a good place to start looking."

"You think so?"

"Of course. At least your dreams were finally able to show you something useful for once."

Reina chuckle slightly at this before she looked to the bandages on his arms and head, "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Better than before." Katsuki replied, "Don't worry about it."

"As always you're trying to act tough, huh?" She said amusingly, "You don't have to keep the act when I'm here you know."

"Who said it was an act!?" He couldn't help but yell.

Reina chuckled again, "You're super complex, Mr. Number One."

"Look who's talking, Lollipop Head!" He said, as he grabbed her and before giving her a noogie.

Reina laughed again as she started to struggle a little, as she had been practically kicking her legs. "Oh that's it!" She said successfully getting out of his grip, "Payback time!"

She playfully tackled him onto the bed, causing him to laugh. "Ha, who's the strongest now?!" She said.

"You're just asking for it!" He said before wrapping an arm around her waist putting her under him and going to tickle her, though Reina started to block him and pretend to hit him.

"It's a rematch round in the 2nd year Sports Festival!" Reina said, pretending to be the announcer as she punched him lightly, though Katsuki blocked it, "Reina Nouki versus Katsuki Bakugou of class 1- **OOF!** "

Finally Katsuki had enough as he allowed his body to fall on top of hers ceasing her movements.

"Ow…" She groaned as she moved her arms a little, "... Cheap shot…"

"You played dirty, so why not me?" Katsuki said picking up his head.

"Very funny…" She said looking to him.

It hadn't been long before the two of them realized the position they had been in; their faces had been close to one another as they both blushed. They both went to say something, but stopped themselves. Soon enough Katsuki rolled off of her, before sitting up on the bedside; Reina sat herself up but crossed her legs as she looked to her hands.

The two of them stayed silent as their faces still had been red like a pair of cherries.

Finally they both spoke.

"Hey I-"

"I want to-"

The two of them stopped when they both spoke at the same time; Reina immediately covering her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt!" She said.

"N-No!" Katsuki stammered, "No it's-!" He let out a sigh, as he ran his hand through his hair, "If you got something to say, than say it…!"

Reina took a deep breath as she soon replied, despite his back being to her, "... I just… Never got the chance… To say… Thank you…"

"You said that in the Sports Festival!" He told her.

"No, I mean-" She took a sharp inhale, "-I mean… Really thank you… For everything."

At this Katsuki froze, as he finally turned to her. "I honestly… Don't know what I would do without you… You've helped me more times than I could count, and… I'm really grateful to you for it."

"... Don't thank me, when I haven't done much for you…" He mumbled.

Reina shook her head, "That's not true… I probably would've backed out of the Sports Festival if you hadn't talked to me. In middle school… if you hadn't saved me, and started that fight, I would've gotten expelled and lost my chance in getting into UA. Like really, you've been a big help to me. Even when I was suffering, you were there for me… Despite the state you were in… Or even during our match, you still wanted to help me."

He just looked shocked as she still gave him a smile, "... Since the day I met you… Since the day I met them… My life changed for the better. It changed in a way, I didn't think it would be possible. Because of Izuku-kun, I have a calling to follow and pursue what I love. Because of Floyd-kun, I have inspiration to become a Hero. And… Because of you… _**I can have courage, even when all hope seems gone…**_ "

He couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed by this comment; though his gaze soon softened as he stood up from the bed, which she couldn't help but worry.

"Katsuki-kun?" She asked.

"I… Want to give you something." He told her, "Give me a second."

Reina tilted her head, as he went over by his desk, opening the drawer before taking out what looked to be a black box. He soon sat beside her on the bed, bringing both of his legs onto the mattress.

"Here." He said, gently pushing the box onto her hands.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Idiot." He replied, "You gotta open it to find out."

Reina looked to the box, before glancing at Katsuki again. All he had done was motion her to open it, which she find herself doing. She gently removed the lid to reveal what was inside, which she found shocking.

It had been the gold medal. His gold medal.

"But… This is yours…" She said holding it back to him for him to take.

Katsuki stopped her, pushing it back towards her, "It isn't. It never was."

Reina looked to him surprised at this before Katsuki began to explain himself, "The Sports Festival was all about opportunity, for all of us to be recognized. To have a chance to pave the way to our future, to see the kind of Hero's that would scout us, and maybe take us into their agencies when we graduate. I wanted to be number one in the Sports Festival, more than anyone else. I worked my ass off to get to that point…"

She soon noticed his expression had changed as his eyes looked sad, "... But… Since the Inkhead's match—No… Since I let that Villain get away…And let her hurt you… Everything just went down the shiter before I knew what happened… Suddenly, I won in a way I didn't want… Because I didn't stop her, she got to him and did something messed up… And… Because I didn't reach you in time… She left a scar on you.."

She noticed his hand had started to shake, and noticed, him bit his bottom lip. She realized he was preventing himself from crying. Placing the golden medal to the side, she went to place a hand on his shoulder as to comfort him. Though it didn't seem to have helped.

"I took this chance away from you…" He said his voice cracking a little, she heard the guilt in his voice, "... You don't deserve third place… You should be the one to take the gold home… Not me…"

Reina gasped lightly at this, as she sounded shocked. She saw him bring his hand to his face and rub his eyes a little.

"I really am pathetic am I?" He said, "I told myself I would protect you… I told _**YOU**_ , I would protect you… And I couldn't even do that! She ended up shooting you, and you were almost taken! She traumatized you! What kind of a person am I, if I couldn't even save you?!"

"... I don't forgive you" Reina suddenly said softly.

Katsuki only flinched at this as he looked to her, though he kept his head down as he didn't want to see her tears.

"Wha—what…?" He said stunned.

"I don't forgive you…" She repeated, "How can I… When it wasn't your fault…?"

He only looked confused by this, though he still did his best to wipe away the tears that escaped.

"Katsuki-kun…" She started to say, "... Floyd-kun and his family, told me about what you did. About you wanting to quit after you knocked me out. I honestly couldn't believe it myself… But I don't blame you for coming to that decision. How do you think I felt after the Obstacle Race? I thought about quitting too. But when you talked to me, you gave me strength to keep on moving forward. I know when you knocked me out you felt like you took something from me, but… the truth is you didn't."

"But you ended up in third place because me!"

"I said at the beginning that I didn't care if I got the gold medal didn't I? I really meant what I said. All I wanted was to be recognized by the other Pro Heroes and prove something to them. And I did a pretty good job in that department despite all that happened. I know the decision you made was a hard one, but you should know I'm not mad about it… Because you saved my life."

Reina soon had a shy look in here eyes as she turned red again; she soon said shyly "And I want you to know… Despite what others might say… Despite the stories the media might try to makeup… I want you to know… _**You're a Hero to me…**_ "

Katsuki turned even redder, as he didn't know how to react; though he did the only thing that came to mind. Reina had been startled when he threw his arms around, caging. Her face heated up as her heart started to beat at an unattractive place he stayed just like this, putting his face between her neck and collarbone and she couldn't help but shiever a little.

"... _It's happening again!?_ " She said in her head, as she felt her heart beat like a jackhammer, "... _It's that feeling again…! What's it supposed to be? What am I supposed to do with it_?"

Katsuki felt her body shiver, and because he was in close proximity, he felt the heart chest pounding; he knew it hadn't been an attack. He felt his own heart going the same rate, and thought of only one way to cope with it.

Though he had to admit… It was risky. But he wanted to go through with it anyway because it had been her.

"Reina…" He said speaking softly, "... Would it be okay if I give you one more thing…?"

"Sure… What is it?" Reina asked as she sounded unsure herself.

"Before I give it to you..." He told her, "... I need you to close your eyes."

Reina looked confused by this sort of request, as she pushed herself out of his arms, just enough so she could see his face.

"Why?" She asked looking a bit skeptical, "Your not gonna draw on my face, are you?"

Katsuki chuckled softly, before he looked nervous again, "No… I just… Need you to trust me on this… Can you do that?"

Reina was once more taken back by his words, but soon gave a warm smile before she replied, "I'll always trust you, Mr. Number One."

Katsuki only nodded before he told her again, "... Close your eyes."

This time Reina complied as she allowed her eyelids to fall gently over her odd colored orbs.

At that moment, Katsuki's heart began to beat faster as he mustered up the courage. Gently taking her into his arms again and caressing her cheek, he leaned forward a bit hesitantly till finally…

… His lips connected with hers; his eyes closed shut, as he relaxed before started to move his lips against hers.

Her eyes shot wide open as she had been taken back by this action. She felt him tighten his grip a little before she felt his hand intertwine with her own, before her back hit the wall behind her, causing her to squeak a little. She felt him brush his tongue her bottom lip, before he started to explore her mouth causing her to make an unexpected sound.

" _Huh…? What is this…?_ "

She found herself shutting her eyes again as her cheeks turned red. To his surprise, she started responding to the kiss as she tried her best to copy his movements. Using her free arm, she put it around his neck to bring him closer instead of pushing him away.

" _... That's strange… The feeling doesn't feel as bad anymore… I actually feel, more alive…_ _Is this really what it feels like?_ "

Katsuki soon pushed her arm to the side as he pulled back, leaving Reina in a daze as her drool ran down her chin; he kept a steady grip on her, as she slumped against the wall.

"Hey, Lollipop Head?" He said a little worried after catching his breath, "You still with me?"

Reina spoke up as best she could, as she fixed up her hat, seeing as how it was slanted a little before wiping her mouth, "That was… My first kiss…"

Katsuki looked embarrassed again as he looked off to the side, "Ye-Yeah… Mine too…"

Again, Reina had been shocked, as she regained herself and sat herself up. In middle school, despite his aggressive nature, she figured that one or two girls would jump at the chance to date him; she thought if he did, he would have experience.

Though needless to say, she was surprised.

"This is probably the part where you slap me or some shit like that…" He said rubbing his neck.

"... Why would you say that?" She asked him curiously.

"...Because…" He started to explain, "... You probably hate it, and think it's awkward, right?"

Reina soon sat awkwardly as she started to play with her ponytail, as she looked away shyly, "Would it be weird to say… That I didn't actually hate it?"

Katsuki was dumbstruck at this, but he gave a rare smile, as he placed his fingers under her chin, gently turning her head towards him, "No…" He told her, "... It wouldn't be."

"Okay, good." She said relieved, before she twiddled her thumbs, "... Could you maybe… Kiss me again…?"

He put his arms back around her, this time just around her lower back as he gave a grin, "With pleasure."

The two of them found themselves leaning again, though just before they could kiss once more—-

" **GOOD AFTERNOON MORIOH-CHO!** "

—The sounds of Floyd's voice rang through their ears as they froze just as they were centimeters apart.

"Was that—?" Reina said, completely shocked.

Katsuki didn't say anything as he got up from the bed, letting her go, and pulled the door wide open. Reina quickly followed him out the door as he stomped down the stairs aggressively.

She and her had been completely dumbfounded when she saw it had been Floyd's family as well as Izuku and his mother Inko had been entering the Bakugou household, with Mitsuki and Masaru welcoming them with open arms.

" **WHAT THE FLYING HELL?!** " Reina exclaimed.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE EXTRAS DOING IN OUR HOUSE?!** " Katsuki yelled looking at his parents.

"Oh hush up!" Mitsuki told him raising her voice, "Josephine wanted to celebrate the results of the Sports Festival! Be grateful they're including you too!"

" **LIKE I WOULD WANT TO BE ACKNOWLEDGED BY THESE LOSERS!** " He yelled, " **AND YOU INVITED DEKU TOO?!** "

"Katsuki, please they're our guest!" Masaru said, "Don't insult them!"

" **SHUT UP OLD MAN!** " He yelled at his father.

Floyd immediately diately charged at him at this and hit him with a fan he drew up. "Did you hear the term respect your mother and father pisshead!"

" **SHUT IT, LIKE I WANT YOU TO PREACH IT TO ME!** " He yelled as he grabbed Floyd by the neck of his shirt, " **HIT ME AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU!** "

" **TRY ME BITCH!** "

"Oh God, not again.." Reina said awkwardly.

Josephine soon gave Floyd a good slap on the head, " **FLOYD NORMAN AIHARA, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!?** " She yelled as she gestured to Hana and Eliot.

Floyd whimpered a little as he said, "But he started it.."

" **NO EXCUSES!** " Josephine shouted slapping him on the head again, making Floyd whimper like a puppy.

"Serves you right bro." Sachihiro said, "To be fair, you're the one that started it."

Floyd looked over to his brother as he said, "Shut it, emo kid.."

Izuku soon shook his head before going over to Reina, "Sorry, I meant to call you earlier but they wanted it to be a surprise for you and Kaa-chan." He told her.

"How did they even know I was here?" She asked Izuku as she had still been shock.

Izuku didn't answer as he had only gave her a look, at this, she immediately understood.

"Oda?"

"Oda."

Just as this had been said, Oda gave Reina a good slap on the shoulder, after he sauntered over to her, paralyzing her a bit.

He said with a grin, "It's been too long Reina!"

"What are you talking about, we only saw each other a couple of days a-Gack!" Reina started to say before she started to choke, due to the fact that Oda had been hugging her too hard.

Oda said as he had a grin, though the tone of his voice had been different as he sounded to be angry, "Nonsense! I'm just glad to see you ya know?"

"Um, Oda-san?" Inko said a bit fearfully, "I think Reina-chan's face is changing color!"

Oda looked to her reassuringly, "nonsense! She's fine!

Reina suddenly gone limp as she slumped over in Oda's arms, with swirls in her eyes.

" **REINA-CHAN!** " Izuku and Inko exclaimed.

"Oh…" Oda said awkwardly, "... Whoops."

" **THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?** " Josephine, Joji and Mitsuki exclaimed.

Floyd shouted at his grandfather, "Grandpa! Look what you did!"

" **OH MY GOD! HE KILLED REINA-NEECHAN!** " Eliot shouted.

" **YOU BASTARD!** " Hana yelled, causing Joji to gasp.

"Hana! Eliot! Language!" Joji said, giving them a smack.

"Oh good, now Reina's been choked out again…" Sachihiro said.

Oda quickly said nervously as he tried to reassure everyone "Dont worry. I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Much darkness… Such wow…" Reina groaned.

" **OH NO, NOT AGAIN!** " Izuku exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Hana said, "We're losing her!"

" **QUICK CPR!** " Floyd exclaimed as he went to grab Reina.

" **HEY! DON'T PULL HER LIKE THAT HALF-BREED!** " Katsuki yelled grabbing her other arm.

" **SAME TO YOU PISS FOR BRAINS!** " Floyd shouted as he tugged on her.

" **GUYS, STOP! YOU'RE GONNA PULL HER ARMS OFF!** " Izuku shouted as he started to get in between them as he tried to get Reina away from them. The family had watched as they couldn't help but laugh at how silly they looked.

"Well they certainly have a lot of energy as usual!" Mitsuki said with a smile.

"It's nice to see the four of them get along so well." Inko said.

Aaron soon remembered something, "Oh, mom, dad, before I forget, I got something I gotta tell."

Josephine and Joji looked to their son. "It's not something weird is it?" Josephine asked him.

"Did you get a girlfriend?" Joji asked.

Lena soon asked him, "Are you finally leaving Japan?"

Aaron soon replied while giving his sister a pat on the shoulder, "Nope! Lets just say I'll be working alongside you from here on at UA!"

At this everyone looked shocked, especially Lena as her jaw practically dropped to the floor.

" **WHAT**!?" Katsuki, Izuku and Floyd exclaimed.

Lena soon shouted, " **NO FRICKING WAY!** "

Reina though still in a daze from the hug couldn't help but have a thought in her head, "... _No doubt about… This years Sports Festival… Has really been eventful and albeit surprising…_ "

( _ **Opening Theme: Gonna Be The Twin-Tail Opening Theme-Gimme! Revolution Performed By Maaya Uchida**_ )

 _ **The Story will Continue on…**_


End file.
